Advocatus Diaboli
by WatchersGoddess
Summary: HG/SS: "Wenn zwei Menschen auf nicht absehbare Zeit in einem Haus gefangen sind, ohne Kontakt zur Außenwelt und ohne eine Aussicht, allzu bald mit jemand anderem reden zu können, ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie sich einander zuwenden."
1. 101: Die äußere Schicht

**Altersfreigabe:** ab 18!  
**Spoiler:** Keine. Die Story spielt in einem AU, das nach und nach in der Story erklärt werden wird.  
**Inhalt:** „Wenn zwei Menschen auf nicht absehbare Zeit in einem Haus gefangen sind, ohne Kontakt zur Außenwelt und ohne eine Aussicht, allzu bald mit jemand anderem reden zu können, ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie sich einander zuwenden."  
**Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e):** Hermine/Snape, Hermine/Ron, Snape/OC  
**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles ist Eigentum von J.K.Rowling.  
**Updates/Länge: **einmal die Woche, 45 Kapitel  
**Kommentar:** An dieser Story habe ich fast ein Jahr lang geschrieben und vermutlich sitze ich deswegen jetzt nägelkauend vor meinem PC. Sie ist in mehr als einer Hinsicht das Gegenteil von ISEM. Sie ist düster, hoffnungslos und behandelt schwierige Themen – also alles in allem keine leichte Kost. Ich kann euch mitnehmen auf diese Reise, aber ich kann euch kein Ziel versprechen. ;)  
Die Daten stehen übrigens nicht umsonst vor den Szenen. Es lohnt sich, zum besseren Verständnis vor allem auf die Jahreszahlen zu achten.  
Betadank geht auch dieses Mal an Anja! °hugs°  
**Warnings:** Folter, sexuelle Gewalt, Sex, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Sucht

- - - - -

* * *

**Advocatus Diaboli**

* * *

- - -

**- Part I -  
**Vom Schälen einer Zwiebel

- - -

* * *

**Kapitel 1.01 – Die äußere Schicht**

* * *

- 08.07.2001 -

* * *

Es war nicht übertrieben zu behaupten, die Lage wäre… nun ja, wirklich scheiße.

Severus Snape war nie ein Mann gewesen, der ordinäre Begriffe verwendete oder zu Übertreibungen neigte – mal abgesehen vom Abziehen von Hauspunkten. Doch wenn man gefesselt in einer magisch geschützten Hütte in den Seilen hing, aus unzähligen Wunden blutete und eigentlich nur darauf wartete, dass mehr Blut auf dem Boden als im eigenen Körper war, durfte man die Lage mit gutem Recht als scheiße bezeichnen.

Severus lachte bitter auf und bereute es, als das Lachen zu einem Husten wurde, der reißende Schmerzen durch seinen gesamten Körper, vor allem jedoch durch seine Lunge sandte. Er würgte einen blutigen Schleim herauf und spuckte ihn unberührt vor sich auf den schäbigen Holzboden; es war ja nicht so, als ob es irgendwen stören würde. Im Gegenteil. Er war überzeugt, dass Lucius Malfoy seine wahre Freude an diesem Anblick hätte.

Was war passiert, dass seine Tarnung in sich zusammengefallen war? Sein Kartenhaus war verdammt perfekt gewesen! Nicht mal ein Orkan hätte es einstürzen lassen sollen. Fragte sich bloß, was genau man sich unter einem Orkan vorstellen sollte.

Nach dem Fall Voldemorts hatte Lucius Malfoy sich selbstherrlich zum neuen Anführer aufgeschwungen und entschieden, dass die Ziele des Lords nach wie vor zu erfüllen wären. Das entsprach höchstens einem starken Wind. Die Gemeinschaft war geschwächt, bei Merlin, das war sie! Der finale Kampf – der er nun nicht mehr war – hatte nicht nur Auroren das Leben gekostet. Doch die verbliebenen Todesser standen hartnäckig hinter den Plänen. Sie waren ja auch zu stur gewesen, um im Kampf zu sterben. Warum sollten sie sich vom Tod ihres Anführers ablenken lassen?

Das hatte den starken Wind vermutlich bis zum Sturm genährt. Also war es weitergegangen, das Morden und Jagen und Zerstören und Feiern. Und Severus hatte seine Rolle weitergespielt, um auch den letzten Rest dieses Krebsgeschwüres zu entfernen. Von innen heraus, das wirkte am besten. Er hatte an seiner Taktik nichts Wesentliches geändert. Sie hatte unter Voldemort funktioniert und sollte es auch weiterhin tun. So hatte er zumindest gedacht und Albus hatte ihm zugestimmt.

Und trotzdem hatte irgendein falscher Luftzug aus dem Sturm noch einen Orkan gemacht. Einen verflucht hartnäckigen Orkan, der auf seinem Weg noch die eine oder andere Glasscherbe aufgesammelt hatte, nur um sie ihm um die Ohren zu hauen.

Er keuchte heiser und wischte mit seiner Wange am Oberarm entlang. Eine der Wunden in seinem Gesicht hatte wieder zu bluten begonnen und die Tropfen kitzelten auf sehr nervtötende Weise auf seiner Haut. Als das Kitzeln jedoch verklungen war, vermisste er es schon beinahe wieder – es hatte ihn von den Schmerzen abgelenkt.

Er war nicht der Typ, der jammerte. Mehr als einmal hatte er Madam Pomfrey ihre vermaledeiten Tinkturen aus der Hand geschlagen, weil es verdächtig gewesen wäre, wenn die Wunden allzu schnell geheilt wären. Der Dunkle Lord hatte immer auf diese perfiden Kleinigkeiten geachtet. Das Vertrauen des Ordens sollte zwar da sein, aber nicht so groß, dass man ihn bedenkenlos heilen würde.

Nun, inzwischen wünschte er sich diese Tinkturen wirklich.

Hätte man ihn gefragt, er hätte nicht gewusst, wie lange er bereits in den Händen der Todesser war. Sie hatten vor nicht allzu langer Zeit den Befehl Malfoys bekommen, sich ihn zu schnappen und dafür zu sorgen, dass er einen langsamen und ganz und gar unmagischen Tod fand. In ein paar Jahren vielleicht.

Malfoy wollte ihn in all der unwürdigen Vollkommenheit der menschlichen Rasse sterben lassen – was so viel bedeutete wie Blut, Schweiß, Rotz, Urin und all die anderen widerwärtigen Ausdünstungen, zu denen Menschen fähig waren. Bei Salazar, was würde er jetzt für einen _Avada Kedavra_ tun…

Doch seine ehemaligen Verbündeten hatten schon die ganze Zeit ihren Spaß daran gehabt, die Befehle Malfoys auszuführen – vor allem die, die seine Folter betrafen. Angefangen hatten sie bei seinem Dunklen Mal. Er hatte keine Haut mehr an der Stelle seines Körpers. Nichtsdestotrotz konnte man die Linien der Zeichnung noch immer in seinem rohen Fleisch erkennen.

Weitergemacht hatten sie mit seinem Gesicht. Severus hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er jetzt aussah. Dem Gefühl nach zu urteilen dürfte er jedoch ausgesprochen viel Ähnlichkeit mit einem aufgebackenen Hefekuchen haben – einem rot, blau und grün geschlagenen Hefekuchen. Vielleicht auch bloß einem leicht angeschimmelten Hefekuchen. Auf jeden Fall irgendwas Aufgeplustertes, das mehr Volumen hatte, als eigentlich möglich sein sollte. Verdammt, er hatte in den letzten Tagen mindestens anderthalb Liter Blut verloren! Wo kam das ganze Zeug bloß her?

Sei's drum. Nachdem sein Gesicht ausreichend als Spielwiese gedient hatte, hatten sie seinen Oberkörper den Frischlingen zur Verfügung gestellt. Sie durften Flüche üben und Muster schnitzen und Severus hatte das erste Mal festgestellt, dass es doch sehr viel angenehmer war, der Lehrer und nicht das Versuchskaninchen zu sein. Da hätte er noch lieber zwanzig Klassenarbeiten korrigiert und sich mit fünfzig Erstklässlern eingelassen.

Nicht, dass das wirklich eine Option gewesen wäre. Er saß fest in seiner Folter und alles, was ihm übrig geblieben war, war einen letzten Rest Würde zu bewahren. Er hatte während der ganzen Spielereien nicht einen Ton von sich gegeben.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte ihn das wirklich aufrecht gehalten. Inzwischen fand er es eigentlich eher unwichtig, denn das Ergebnis war dasselbe. Ob er nun geschrien oder gekeucht oder gestöhnt oder gejammert hätte, sterben würde er so und anders auch. Fragte sich bloß wann und diese Frage machte ihm mehr zu schaffen, als er sich einzugestehen traute. Magie bot zu viele Möglichkeiten, Dinge dieser Art hinauszuzögern. Und er hatte jede davon mindestens einmal am eigenen Leib erfahren – ohne darauf eine Reaktion zu zeigen.

Ja, es war manchmal wirklich ein Kreuz mit der Würde und dem Stolz; man hütete sie wie einen kostbaren Schatz, doch sie halfen einem selten weiter. Eigentlich machten sie alles nur noch schwerer. Aber sie hielten ihn davon ab, verrückt zu werden.

An dieser Stelle seiner Gedanken schüttelte er resolut den Kopf, was sein Nacken mit lautem Knacken beantwortete. Zur Hölle mit diesen Anfängern! Die hatten irgendetwas mit seinem Rücken angestellt, das alles andere als gut war. War es denn wirklich zu viel verlangt, ein paar Anatomiekenntnisse bei einem Folterknecht zu verlangen? Selbst wenn man erst einer werden wollte, konnte man zumindest so viel Anstand haben zu wissen, dass Schläge auf die Wirbelsäule einem sämtlichen Spaß nahmen. Folter bei Lähmungen hatte keinen Sinn und gestaltete das ganze Spiel sehr langweilig. Zumindest hatte Lucius ihm das mal gesagt und er hatte es hingenommen.

Aber er spürte seine Zehen noch. So falsch konnte es nicht gewesen sein, was die Frischlinge angestellt hatten. Vielleicht kein O, aber mindestens ein A wäre sicherlich drin. Zugegeben, Malfoy hätte es bestimmt zu einem E geplustert, doch das Knacken war wirklich unangenehm.

Einmal mehr sank er in seinen Ketten weiter nach unten und die eisernen Ringe um seine Handgelenke gruben sich noch tiefer in das wunde Fleisch. Er wusste, würde er aus irgendeinem Grund doch noch lebend befreit werden, würde er die Arme oben lassen. Er wollte gar nicht erst ausprobieren, ob er noch die Möglichkeit hatte, sie nach unten zu nehmen. Irgendwann hörte jeder Spaß auf und er musste seit Wochen so hängen.

Denn nachdem sich alle noch ausreichend an seinem Hintern ausgetobt hatten, hatte Malfoy beschlossen, dass es an der Zeit wäre, ihm seine letzte Ruhestätte zuzuweisen. So richtig nobel mit Blick aufs Meer, Zimmerservice und Klimaanlage.

Nun gut, das war eine sehr... _optimistische_ Art, von seiner Unterkunft zu reden. Er befand sich in einer Hütte auf einer Miniaturinsel im Atlantik, die mit Alarmzaubern gesichert war und mehr Löcher als Wände besaß. Aber es konnte ja nie falsch sein, noch ein kleines bisschen Optimismus zu bewahren, oder? Nicht, dass das früher gewirkt hätte, aber es sorgte für Unterhaltung.

Severus lachte erneut auf, war dieses Mal aber clever genug, aufzuhören, bevor der Schleim wiederkommen würde. Man konnte ihm vieles unterstellen, aber sicherlich nicht das Verhalten eines Verrückten, der ein und dieselbe Sache immer und immer wieder tat, allerdings ein anderes Ergebnis erwartete. Nein, er hatte seine Lektion gelernt (_Glaube niemals, deine Tarnung sei perfekt!_).

Seine Knie berührten inzwischen beinahe den steinigen Boden. Bereits seit längerem hatte er sich gefragt, ob seine Arme länger geworden, oder ob die Handfesseln bloß weiter nach oben gerutscht waren. Alternativ könnte es natürlich auch so sein, dass die _Ketten_ länger geworden waren, aber diese Möglichkeit hatte er eigentlich recht bald ausgeschlossen.

Auf jeden Fall würde es nicht mehr allzu lange dauern, bis er vielleicht mehr Halt finden würde, als nur seine aufgeschlagenen Fußspitzen. Zu Anfang hatte er gestanden, wobei die Ketten weit durchgehangen hatten. Mit zunehmender Müdigkeit seiner Beine hatten sie sich gestrafft. Bis vor etwa zwei Tagen hatte er gehockt, die Arme weit nach oben gestreckt, wo sie auch jetzt noch hingen. Aber es gab wirklich nichts Grausameres als eingeschlafene Beine. Und so war ihm nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als sich hängen zu lassen.

Ehrlich, er hatte genau dies jahrelang tun wollen! Allerdings hatte er dabei eher an Strand, Palmen und eine Handvoll junger Frauen gedacht… Nun gut, die Frauen ohne Strand und Palmen hätten es auch getan.

Eine Bewegung zu seiner Rechten brachte Severus' Gedanken rasch in die Realität zurück. Erstaunt spürte er, wie einige seiner Lebensgeister ihm einen Besuch abstatteten. Normalerweise hießen Bewegungen vor der Hütte, dass einige der Todesser kamen, um ihn soweit mit Wasser und Nahrung zu versorgen, dass er noch ein paar weitere Tage durchhielt. Doch etwas sagte ihm, dass diese Bewegungen keine Todesser waren. Für gewöhnlich hielten sie es nicht für nötig, um die Hütte herumzulaufen.

Severus kämpfte ein wenig gegen die Ketten an und versuchte dem sich bewegenden Schatten mit den Augen zu folgen. Er war schnell, blieb mehrmals stehen und lief dann weiter. Immer wieder umrundete er die Hütte und ihm kam der Gedanke, dass, wer auch immer das da draußen war, im Gegensatz zu ihm _eindeutig_ das Verhalten eines Verrückten an den Tag legte. Das war irgendwie beruhigend.

Irgendwann blieb der Schatten endgültig stehen und zwar an genau der Stelle, an der auch die Todesser immer verharrten. Severus wusste, dass die Zauber auf der Hütte nur von Todessern aufgelöst werden konnten, ohne dass Lucius Malfoy davon erfuhr. Und da er mit sich selbst bereits übereingekommen war, dass das da draußen kein Todesser war, schien es, als würde hier doch noch irgendwas passieren. Ein beinahe vorfreudiges Lächeln kräuselte seine Lippen. Was gab es besseres als ein bisschen Action bevor man abdankte?

Es dauerte etwa eine halbe Stunde, bis der Jemand den letzten Bann aufhob. Die Tür krachte laut auf und schlug gegen die hintere Wand, woraufhin Putz und einige sehr große Deckenstücke zu Boden segelten. Eine Gestalt durchquerte die Hütte mit großen Schritten und als sie vor ihm in die Knie ging, musste er mehrmals blinzeln, um ein Gesicht erkennen zu können.

„Sehen Sie mich an!", forderte eine Stimme, die er zwar kannte, die er bisher allerdings nie so herrisch gehört hatte.

„Miss Granger?" Er runzelte die Stirn und ignorierte den Schmerz, den dies verursachte.

Sie nickte, anscheinend zufrieden. „Schön zu wissen, dass das Ganze sich lohnt. Stehen Sie auf! Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren."

Severus schnaubte. Ihre Vorstellungen waren wirklich sehr amüsant. Glaubte sie wirklich, er hätte hier die ganze Zeit auf dem Boden gekauert, wenn er hätte stehen können? _So_ bequem war diese Position nun auch wieder nicht. Nein, er war körperlich am Ende und irgendwie auch geistig etwas erschöpft. Es wirkte selbst auf ihn beängstigend, welche Gedankengänge er bisweilen hatte. Das einzige, was noch seinen Befehlen folgte, war sein magisches Potential und das war auch gut so.

„Stehen Sie auf, verdammt!", forderte sie in diesem Moment erneut und draußen hörte er die ersten Todesser apparieren.

„Als ich Sie das letzte Mal sah, wussten Sie noch, dass… _Respekt_… der Schlüssel zum Erfolg ist", keuchte er mühsam, zwang seine Beine allerdings trotzdem dazu, sein Gewicht zu tragen. Er hustete erneut und mehr von dem ungesunden Gemisch aus Blut und Schleim landete auf dem Boden. Irritiert bemerkte er, dass es ihn nun, da er nicht mehr alleine war, sehr störte.

Im nächsten Moment verschwanden seine Fesseln urplötzlich, was seine Gedanken recht schnell beendete, denn er krachte unsanft zu Boden – wobei sich das Vorhaben mit seinen Armen erübrigte. Er stöhnte laut und glaubte, der Schmerz würde ihn zerreißen. Für einen Moment wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

„Professor Snape! Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit dafür!"

Er spürte, wie er recht grob umgedreht wurde und sah blinzelnd, wie seine ehemalige Schülerin mit dem Zauberstab einige veraltete Möbelstücke vor die offene Tür schleuderte. Er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass das die Todesser nicht lange aufhalten würde.

„Stehen Sie endlich auf, verdammt!" Sie fasste ihn hart am Oberarm und schaffte damit das, was die Frischlinge in bestimmt drei Tagen Folter ohne Unterbrechung nicht geschafft hatten: Er schrie laut auf.

Doch Granger achtete gar nicht darauf – vorausgesetzt, man konnte Loslassen unter diesen Begriff fassen. Severus fiel hart auf den Dielenboden und seine Finger wischten nach Halt suchend durch das, was sein seine Lungen zu Tage befördert hatten. „Großartig", murmelte er missmutig und verzog das Gesicht.

Hinter ihm krachten einige Flüche gegen das morsche Holz und vier Todesser stürmten die Hütte. Er sah nur ein Gewirr aus Beinen und konzentrierte sich schließlich darauf, irgendwie auf seine eigenen zu kommen.

„_Stupor!"_, hörte er Granger schreien und das gedämpfte Stöhnen sagte ihm, dass sie nur noch drei Gegner hatten. _„Petrificus Totalus!"_, schleuderte sie noch einen weiteren Fluch hinterher, doch ob der getroffen hatte, wusste Severus nicht zu sagen. _„Protego!"_, setzte sie einen letzten oben drauf und er sah, wie nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später mehrere Flüche an der Schutzwand abprallten und ins Nichts verschwanden. Sie hatte definitiv einiges gelernt in den letzten Jahren, das musste er neidlos anerkennen.

„Miss Granger", sagte er kraftlos und schaffte es tatsächlich, ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Die buschigen Haare wirbelten um ihren Kopf, als sie sich zu ihm herumdrehte.

„Was?", zischte sie ungehalten.

„Nutzen Sie… den _Murus_…" Sie sollte sich glücklich schätzen, dass er wirklich zu müde war, um sich mit ihr anzulegen.

„_Murus!_", entschloss sie sich zu seiner Erleichterung allerdings, den Zauber anzuwenden, ohne weiter nachzufragen. Severus beobachtete zufrieden, wie der _Protego_ durch eine feste Mauer ersetzt wurde, die sich vom Boden bis zur Decke zog und die Hütte in zwei Teile trennte. Granger nickte anerkennend in der plötzlich eintretenden Stille. „Nicht schlecht…"

Er hatte sich derweil in den Vierfüßlerstand erhoben und sein rasselnder Atem schien kaum genug Sauerstoff in seinen Körper zu befördern, um ihn wirklich lange in dieser Position zu lassen. Erschöpft sackte er zur Seite, woraufhin sie sich von der Mauer abwandte.

„Wie lange hält das?", fragte sie beiläufig, während sie ihm die zerschlissene Kleidung vom Körper schälte und hier und da die eine oder andere offene Wunde heilte. Severus spürte, wie der Schmerz etwas weniger wurde, doch er musste zweifellos innere Verletzungen haben; die Messer waren tiefer gegangen, als sie so beiläufig würde heilen können.

„Ein paar Minuten", nuschelte er und kämpfte gegen die Ohnmacht an.

Was Granger anscheinend bemerkt hatte, denn sie schlug ihm recht unwirsch ins Gesicht. „Sie werden jetzt nicht ohnmächtig, verstanden?", knirschte sie, hielt sein Kinn mit einer Hand fest und sorgte so dafür, dass seine Blicke sich auf sie konzentrierten.

Er wischte ihre Hand zur Seite und nutzte seine verbliebene Kraft, um sich etwas zu ihr hochzustemmen. „Passen Sie auf, wie Sie mit mir reden, Miss Granger!"

Ein süffisantes und durchaus zufriedenes Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. „Nicht, wenn ich Sie mit meiner Methode bei Bewusstsein halten kann, _Sir!_" Das Lächeln verschwand so schnell, wie es gekommen war, und hinterließ eine sehr verzerrte Maske aus Entschlossenheit.

Severus kniff die Augen zusammen und knurrte unverständlich vor sich hin. Sie hatte sich _sehr_ verändert, seitdem er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Was allerdings höchstens zwei Jahre her sein konnte, egal wie lange er nun schon hier sein mochte. Etwas über ein Jahr vor dem Fall Voldemorts hatte Albus Hermine Granger als letzte des Trios in den Orden aufgenommen und ihn dazu genötigt, mit ihr zusammenzuarbeiten und Tränke herzustellen, die ihnen unter anderem die Pforten zum Sieg (wenn man den Tod Voldemorts als solchen bezeichnen konnte) geöffnet hatten. Er wusste nicht, ob sie sich nicht im Nachhinein noch dafür gehasst hatte, denn diese Tränke hatten zwar Voldemort getötet, Harry Potter allerdings auch. Er hatte danach keine Gelegenheit mehr gehabt, ein Wort mit ihr zu wechseln. Zumindest hatten sie es damals geschafft, sich einen beinahe vertrauten Umgangston zuzulegen und sich nicht bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit an die Gurgel zu springen. Doch wenn er sich den hasserfüllten Blick in ihren Augen so ansah, schien sich das inzwischen wieder geändert zu haben – woran Harry Potters Tod vielleicht eine gewisse Mitschuld trug.

Severus beobachtete, wie sie an der Mauer auf und ab lief und sich darauf vorbereitete, den Gegnern einen gebührenden Empfang zu bereiten. Zumindest tat sie dies, bis sie seinem Blick begegnete und ihren nicht wieder abwandte. Auf ihrer Stirn, dicht am Haaransatz prangte eine lange Narbe, die noch immer rötlich schimmerte und dementsprechend noch nicht alt sein konnte. Ihre Augen hatten einen harten Ausdruck angenommen, ihre Gestik und vor allem die Mimik waren entschlossen, zielgerichtet und distanziert. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie mit ihren Gedanken komplett bei der Sache war und sich durch nichts ablenken lassen würde. Vor zwei Jahren hatte noch ein einfacher, nicht vollkommen gelassener Blick seinerseits ausgereicht, um sie mit zitternden Händen an den Kessel treten zu lassen.

Damals hatte er es verflucht, dass sie sich nicht zumindest hin und wieder einmal zusammenreißen konnte. Sie waren in einem Krieg! Da ging es nicht darum, ob der Gegner einen lieb anlächelte, bevor er den Todesfluch aussprach. Dass sie diese Lektion nun anscheinend gelernt hatte, verwirrte ihn auf eine Art und Weise, die zu viel Nachdenken erforderte, als dass er sich ausgerechnet jetzt genauer damit auseinander setzen wollte. Möglicherweise würde er in absehbarer Zeit den Löffel abgeben. Es wäre sinnlos, die letzten Minuten mit Überlegungen dieser Art zu verbringen.

In diesem Moment begann die Mauer sich wieder aufzulösen und Severus brach den Blickkontakt zu seiner ehemaligen Schülerin. Ihm war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er ihn überhaupt gehalten hatte. „Passen Sie auf!", keuchte er, als er einen ihrer Angreifer den Zauberstab heben sah. Doch seine Warnung kam zu spät.

Granger schrie, von einem hellen Lichtblitz direkt gegen das Brustbein getroffen, laut auf und wurde neben ihm gegen die hintere Wand der Hütte geschleudert. Sie prallte unsanft daran ab, fiel hart mit dem Bauch auf einige am Boden aufgestapelte Steine und keuchte entsetzt, wobei ihr der Zauberstab aus der Hand rollte. Severus griff rasch danach, ehe er aus seiner Reichweite rollen konnte.

Angestrengt hob er den Blick und sah sich zwei Todessern gegenüber, die fast vollkommen vermummt bis eben noch damit beschäftigt gewesen waren, sich einen bewusstlosen Körper aus dem Weg zu räumen. Severus grinste, soweit sein zerschnittenes Gesicht dies zuließ, und deutete mit dem fremden Zauberstab auf die beiden. _„Avada Kedavra!"_, brachte er sehr mühsam hervor. Doch so schwach seine Stimme auch klingen mochte, die Absicht hinter diesem Fluch entstand in seinem Kopf. In dem einzigen, dem magischen Teil, den er noch immer unter Kontrolle hatte, und dementsprechend entfaltete er in einem grünen Blitz seine gesamte Kraft, als er auf die Brust eines der Todesser traf. Mit einem dumpfen Poltern fiel der schwere Körper zu Boden.

Im nächsten Moment riss ihm jemand den Zauberstab aus der Hand und zwei kleine Hände fassten ihn an den Schultern, zogen ihn hoch und sorgten so dafür, dass er auf seine Beine zurücksank. „Lassen Sie die Finger von meinem Zauberstab!", zischte Granger mit verhaltener Wut und unterdrücktem Schmerz in der Stimme und stolperte an ihm vorbei, während sie sich die freie Hand in den Unterbauch stemmte. _„Stupor!"_, fügte sie dann noch hinzu und auch der letzte Todesser war endlich außer Gefecht gesetzt.

„Ich hätte es nicht tun müssen… wenn Ihre Verstärkung nicht so…" Severus stöhnte leise. „…nicht so entsetzlich feige wäre", brachte er mühsam hervor und versuchte vollkommen aufzustehen.

Granger schnaubte erneut. „Es _gibt_ keine Verstärkung, Professor!" Sie fasste unterstützend seinen Arm, um ihn auf die Beine zu ziehen. „Deswegen sollten wir jetzt auch sehen, dass wir hier wegkommen, ehe noch weitere Ihrer ehemaligen Freunde hier aufkreuzen." Sie schleppte ihn zur Tür hinüber und er versuchte gar nicht erst, ihr klarzumachen, dass sie wirklich sehr brutal mit ihm umging. Er hätte es nicht anders getan, wären die Rollen vertauscht gewesen.

Stolpernd und schwankend verließen sie das geschützte Innere der Hütte und Granger legte sich seinen Arm um ihre Schultern (er spürte, wie sie kurz strauchelte und sah, dass ihre Zähne verbissen an ihrer Unterlippe nagten), während weitere Todesser um sie herum apparierten. „Pech gehabt, Jungs!", zischte sie mit einem süffisanten Grinsen und Severus spürte, wie sie mit ihm zusammen disapparierte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Beide kamen ins Stolpern, während sie an einem anderen Ort auftauchten. Severus kniff die Augen zusammen, als helles Tageslicht ihn blendete; auf seiner kleinen Insel hatte es bereits gedämmert. Dadurch, dass er nun nicht mehr sah, was passierte, schwankte er noch mehr und stolperte schwächlich durch die Gegend. Diese ganze Lage war wirklich entsetzlich demütigend.

Schließlich fasste jemand ihn hart an der Schulter. „Reißen Sie sich zusammen, Professor!", warnte Granger und er öffnete seine Augen, nur um ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Halten Sie Ihre Zunge im Zaum, Miss Granger!", erwiderte er und bemühte sich um einen kühlen Tonfall.

Sie kräuselte die Nase. „Nicht solange es Ihnen gut genug geht, um mich zurechtzuweisen."

Severus schnaubte abfällig, was sein Körper mit einem stechenden Schmerz in seinem Bauch quittierte. „Könnte nicht besser sein", murmelte er kaum hörbar und kämpfte den Drang zu husten hinunter.

„Solange Sie noch meckern können, kann es nicht…" Granger beendete ihren Satz nicht und als er sich deswegen zu ihr umwandte, sah er, dass sie sich nach vorne gebeugt hatte und sich mit den Händen auf den Knien abstützte.

„Was ist los?" Die angemessene Portion an Kälte fehlte natürlich nicht.

„Nichts", keuchte sie und richtete sich wieder auf. Er beäugte sie missmutig und vermutete, dass es mit ihrem Sturz auf diese Steine zu tun hatte. Doch plötzlicher Schwindel und schwarze Balken, die sich hartnäckig in sein Sichtfeld drängten, hielten ihn davon ab, sich genauer darüber Gedanken zu machen.

„Fein. Dann sollten Sie tun, was immer Sie hier tun wollen, bevor ich das Bewusstsein verliere", informierte er sie beiläufig, woraufhin sie ihn wieder stützte und aufrichtete.

„Als ich Sie das letzte Mal sah, waren Sie definitiv selbständiger", knurrte Granger und setzte sich mit ihm in Bewegung.

Severus öffnete seine Augen einen Spalt und sah sich das erste Mal genauer um. Wo auch immer sie ihn hingebracht hatte, es war sonnig und sehr grün hier. Und sehr verlassen, was vermutlich angesichts seiner Lage nicht falsch war. Auf einer kleinen Anhöhe vor ihnen konnte er ein altes Haus erkennen, das – in dunklem Braun gehalten – wie ein großer Schmutzfleck mitten in der Landschaft klebte. Es war von einem niedrigen Zaun umgeben und mochte vielleicht fünf Zimmer auf zwei Stockwerke verteilt haben. Der kleine Garten davor war ungepflegt und von Unkraut überwuchert, die Pforte im Zaun hing schief in den Angeln und quietschte leise, als eine etwas kräftigere Windböe sie erfasste.

„Miss Granger, was wollen wir hier?"

Sie ging vorerst nicht auf seine Frage ein, sondern blickte über ihre Schulter zurück zu dem Ort, an dem sie angekommen waren. „Ich hätte besser zielen müssen", wisperte sie hektisch und wurde noch einen Schritt schneller.

Severus wusste, was sie meinte. Die Todesser würden zweifellos seine Spur verfolgen können. Das Mal band ihn stärker an diese Gruppe, als er es damals für möglich gehalten hatte – auch wenn es auf seinem Arm nur noch schwer zu erkennen war. Er war gezeichnet und würde es immer sein.

Ein gedämpftes Stöhnen ihrerseits riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. „Was ist los mit Ihnen?", fragte er erneut, bemühte sich dieses Mal allerdings um ein bisschen mehr Besorgnis in seiner Stimme. So wie es aussah, war er vorerst auf sie angewiesen. Er sollte sich möglicherweise gut mit ihr stellen.

„Das geht Sie nichts an", fauchte seine ehemalige Schülerin und machte sich dafür nicht einmal die Mühe, ihn anzusehen. „Und jetzt beeilen Sie sich endlich ein bisschen! Ich wäre gerne in diesem Haus, _bevor_ die Todesser uns finden!" Einige gehetzte Blicke trafen ihn und hätte er ihr nicht so uneingeschränkt Recht geben müssen, wäre er schon aus Protest stehen geblieben.

So jedoch verkniff er sich sämtliche Fragen und stützte sich flüchtig am Holzzaun ab, um sie zumindest kurz von seinem Gewicht zu entlasten. Er würde gerne alleine laufen, es war wirklich eine Zumutung, dass er sich so helfen lassen musste. Doch er wusste durchaus, dass er auf die gleiche Art wie seine Tarnung zusammenklappen würde, wenn sie ihn losließ.

Im nächsten Moment zischte an seinem Ohr ein Fluch vorbei und traf auf die vordere Hauswand. Granger erstarrte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. „Verdammt!"

Danach machte sie sich nicht länger die Mühe, ihn behutsam zu behandeln – falls sie dies denn zuvor getan haben sollte – sondern zog ihn einfach hinter sich her, so dass er mehr stolpernd als gehend die Tür erreichte. Granger schob ihn hindurch und wehrte dabei einige Flüche über ihren Rücken hinweg ab, doch gerade, als sie ihm folgen wollte, traf einer sie am Bein. Ihr Schrei hallte laut durch die Eingangshalle und Severus zuckte zusammen.

Er beobachtete, wie sie zu Boden ging, und zog ihren Körper über die Schwelle, um die Tür hinter ihr schließen zu können. „Lassen Sie das!", war ihr Dank und er rümpfte die Nase und ließ ein verrutschtes Schnauben hören.

Sie kämpfte sich wieder auf die Beine, drehte einen Schlüssel im Schloss um und lehnte sich hart und mit, wie er nun sah, stark blutender Nase dagegen. Mit ihrem Zauberstab tippte sie gegen den Knauf und machte ein paar geschlenkerte Bewegungen durch die Luft, die entfernt an diverse Runen erinnerten. Plötzlich jammerte sie gedämpft auf, ging leicht in die Knie und krallte die Hand um ihren Zauberstab, während die andere den Stoff ihres Oberteils über ihrem Bauch raffte.

„Nein, nein, nein…", wimmerte sie, „nicht jetzt…" Severus hörte sie schniefen und gequält seufzen. Sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken an der Nase entlang und hinterließ eine dicke Blutspur darauf. Ihre Hände zitterten wie Espenlaub.

„Miss Granger, was…"

„Halten Sie den Mund!", schrie sie so laut, dass er über die verbliebene Kraft in ihrem Körper staunte und ein Stück zurückwich. Mehrere Flüche trafen auf die Hauswand, einer erwischte ein Fenster und ließ die Glasscheibe bersten und laut in der Eingangshalle zu Boden fallen.

Nach einem letzten mahnenden Blick wandte sie sich wieder dem Türschloss zu und sagte laut und vernehmlich: „_Initium!_" Daraufhin bildete sich am Knauf ein roter Schimmer, der sich kugelförmig ausbreitete und durch die Holzwände nach draußen drang. Severus hörte die Todesser aufschreien, als sie von der Tür weggestoßen wurden und unsanft auf den Kiesweg vor dem Haus fielen.

Kurz nachdem dieser kugelförmige Schimmer nach draußen hin verschwunden war, wurde es vollkommen still im Haus. Nur der keuchende Atem von ihm und Granger war zu hören. Er fixierte ihr Gesicht, das müde und gequält aussah, ehe er anerkennend nickte. Seine Beine begannen zu schwanken, die Sicht verschwamm zusehends. „Grandioser Auftritt, Miss Granger", lallte er unverständlich, dann ließ er die schwarzen Balken ihre Aufgabe tun und spürte nicht einmal mehr, wie er auf dem Boden auftraf.

* * *

TBC…

* * *

Murus – Mauer  
Initium – Anfang/Beginn (in diesem Fall das Inkraftsetzen der Zauber, die Dumbledore schon vorher über das Haus gelegt hat)


	2. 102: Rekonvaleszenz

Kleiner Tipp: Besser nicht essen. ;)

* * *

**Kapitel 1.02 – Rekonvaleszenz**

* * *

- 09.07.2001 -

* * *

Es konnte nicht viel Zeit vergangen sein, als Granger ihn sehr unsanft wieder aufweckte. Severus bedauerte es, dass es keine skrupellosere Variante des Worts ‚wecken' gab. Von einem singenden Hauselfen aufzuwachen, war sanfter als das, was sie mit ihrem vermaledeiten Zauberstab veranstaltete.

„Man sollte Ihnen das Ding wegnehmen", nuschelte Severus heiser, hustete röchelnd und verzog das Gesicht. Dann bemühte er sich, seine Augen zu öffnen und zu sehen, wo er überhaupt war.

Er spürte, dass er auf etwas Weichem lag. Insofern hatte sie es anscheinend zumindest geschafft, ihn aus der Eingangshalle wegzubekommen. Das Zimmer war dunkel und wurde nur durch ein paar Kerzen auf einem kleinen Nachtschrank erhellt, also mussten wohl doch schon einige Stunden vergangen sein. Oder sie hatte einfach Mitleid mit seinen empfindlichen Augen gehabt, aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie ihn bisher behandelt hatte, als ob sie ihn gefunden hätte – was _wirklich_ nur bedingt zutraf – ging er eher nicht davon aus.

„Schön, dass Sie wieder unter den Zurechnungsfähigen weilen", erwiderte Granger in diesem Moment und wandte sich vom Bett ab.

Severus versuchte zu erkennen, wohin sie ging und vor allem, _wie_ es ihr ging. Die Erinnerung daran, dass es sie auch ziemlich schwer erwischt hatte auf ihrer Flucht, war wirklich nicht sehr willkommen in seinem Verstand. Dennoch konnte er sich nicht dagegen wehren.

Die dünne Decke, die sie über seinem Körper ausgebreitet hatte, rutschte ein Stück hinunter, als er sich leicht aufrichtete – was allerdings weder ihm noch ihr auffiel aufgrund des Schreis, den er dabei nicht unterdrücken konnte.

Granger drehte sich zu ihm um, eine Augenbraue missbilligend angehoben. „Sie sollten liegen bleiben, Sir", wies sie ihn ruhig und unberührt auf das Offensichtliche hin, was Severus mit einem Knurren beantwortete. Doch sein Gesicht fühlte sich besser an als das letzte Mal, das er es mit ein wenig mimischer Untermalung versucht hatte.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Miss Granger?" Er bemühte sich wirklich, eine gesunde Portion Nachdruck in seine Frage zu legen, während er mit seinen Blicken die Einrichtung des Zimmers abtastete. Ein hoher Kleiderschrank stand auf der ihm gegenüberliegenden Seite, daneben stand ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen. Die Fenster waren mit schäbigen Gardinen verhängt und ein schmales Regal neben der Tür bot ein Minimum an Stauraum. Er sah noch eine weitere Tür und vermutete, dass diese in ein angrenzendes Badezimmer führte.

„Bestens", murmelte Granger monoton, beinahe so, als hätte sie seine Frage gar nicht wirklich gehört.

„Nun, dann sind wir schon zwei." Er zischte gedämpft, als er ein Bein über die Matratze zog. Gab es eigentlich irgendeinen Zentimeter seines Körpers (mal abgesehen von seinem Gesicht), der noch heil war? Vermutlich nicht.

„Nein, Sir. Ihnen geht es beschissen, das ist in etwa das Gegenteil." Sie kehrte mit einer Schüssel zum Bett zurück und als ihm der Duft einer sehr starken Kräutermischung in die Nase stieg, wusste er, dass sie sich nun an seinem restlichen Körper zu schaffen machen würde. Es war wirklich sehr zuvorkommend, dass sie ihn dafür geweckt hatte.

„Was ist da drin?", fragte er, um ein Gespräch am Laufen und seinen aufkommenden Ärger unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er hatte seit Wochen mit niemandem außer sich selbst geredet und so sehr es ihm auch missfiel, die Wandlung, die seine ehemalige Schülerin durchgemacht hatte, interessierte ihn. Sie strahlte eine Aura der Verbitterung aus, die seiner eigenen in nichts nachstand. Er hatte sie noch niemals zuvor so erlebt und da sie beinahe über ein Jahr eng miteinander gearbeitet hatten, hatte das schon etwas zu bedeuten.

„Raten Sie mal. Oder sind Ihre Fähigkeiten in den dreieinhalb Monaten so eingerostet?" Sie sah ihm nicht ins Gesicht, während sie die Decke zur Seite warf und die Fetzen seiner Kleidung entfernte, soweit diese in offene Wunden hingen. Später würde sie ihn zweifellos noch komplett entkleiden müssen, doch daran wollte er im Moment noch nicht denken. Jeder behauptete, Folter wäre das Schlimmste, was einem zustoßen konnte – Severus fand das Verarzten danach sehr viel schlimmer.

Er konzentrierte sich auf den Duft der Tinktur und inhalierte tief in seine geschundene Lunge. „Kamille, Ringelblume, Bärentraube", begann er aufzuzählen, während sie mit gerunzelter Stirn einige tiefe Schnitte auf seiner Brust betupfte. Die Tinktur brannte höllisch und Severus krallte seine freie Hand um den Stoff der Decke, ohne dass sie es sah. „Goldrute", fügte er dann noch hinzu und Granger nickte.

„Und ein paar nette Pülverchen und Pasten", ergänzte sie beiläufig.

„Das setze ich voraus."

Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Ich wäre auch schwer enttäuscht gewesen wenn nicht." Sie widmete ihm einen flüchtigen Blick und zog über seine ausdruckslose Miene eine Schnute. „Oh, kommen Sie, Sir! Was erwarten Sie von mir? Dass ich einen Trauertag einlege, weil Sie verletzt sind? Das hilft niemandem von uns." Sie zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und einen Schwenk später war sein Oberkörper unbekleidet.

Severus murrte einen leisen Fluch vor sich hin, den sie hoffentlich nicht verstanden hatte. „Was ist bloß in den zwei Jahren, seitdem ich Sie das letzte Mal sah, mit Ihnen passiert?" Grangers kalte Fassade schien ein wenig zu schwanken. „Selbst ich habe fünf Jahre gebraucht, um diesen Grad der Verbitterung zu erreichen."

Zur Antwort presste sie das Tuch mit der Tinktur besonders fest auf eine Schürfwunde oberhalb des Bauchnabels und Severus unterdrückte mühsam einen überraschten Schrei. „Biest!", schnarrte er stattdessen und sah sie zufrieden lächeln, als er die Augen wieder öffnete.

„Sadist", gab sie das Kompliment zurück.

„Seien Sie froh, dass wir nicht in Hogwarts sind! Das wären mindestens 50 Punkte gewesen, Miss Granger."

„Sie sollten sich vom Punktesystem lösen, Sir. Hogwarts liegt vier Jahre zurück." Er wusste nicht, ob etwas Wehmut in ihren Augen stand, als sie seinem Blick kurz begegnete, doch sie wandte sich danach mit der gleichen kühlen Analytik wieder seinen Verletzungen zu wie zuvor auch. „Diese hier werde ich nähen müssen", stellte sie schließlich fest und deutete auf eine weit auseinander klaffende Schnittwunde an seiner rechten Leiste.

„Sie können Wunden nähen?"

Granger verdrehte die Augen. „Ich habe eine abgeschlossene Ausbildung zur Medimagierin unter Madam Pomfrey absolviert. Also ja, ich kann Wunden nähen. Haben Sie an den Beinen noch Verletzungen, die vor dem Verschließen nur desinfiziert werden müssen?"

Severus breitete seine Arme in darreichender Geste aus, soweit ihm dies möglich war. „Nehmen Sie sich, was Sie wollen, Miss Granger. Ich habe ausreichend davon, es gehört alles Ihnen." Er beobachtete, was sie tat. Jedenfalls wurde sie nicht rot. „Es sind gerade einmal zwei Jahre vergangen, seitdem ich den Orden verließ. Die Ausbildung zur Medihexe dauert vier Jahre Minimum", stellte er dann fest.

„Aufgrund der Umstände durfte ich meine Prüfung vorziehen. Praxiserfahrung hatte ich ja genug."

„Und?"

Sie wandte den Blick von seinen Beinen ab und sagte mit stolz vorgerecktem Kinn: „Klassenbeste."

Severus lachte kopfschüttelnd auf. Sie achtete nicht auf seine Reaktion, doch bei Severus löste dieses Lachen einen starken Hustenanfall aus. Er würgte neuen Schleim hoch und presste sich die Hand vor den Mund.

Noch während er überlegte wohin damit, erschien eine Hand in seinem Sichtfeld, die eine kleine Schüssel hielt, ähnlich der, in der die Tinktur war. Er griff unwirsch danach und drehte sich von Granger weg, soweit sein Zustand es zuließ. Sie mochte nun eine Medimagierin sein, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass sie auch seine ehemalige Schülerin war und er ein gewisses Maß an Würde behalten wollte (es war wirklich ein Kreuz mit der Würde).

Was sie allerdings nicht großartig zu interessieren schien, denn als er röchelnd wieder in die Kissen sank, nahm sie ihm die Schüssel aus der Hand und stellte sie beiläufig auf den Nachtschrank. „Es liegt an den gebrochenen Rippen. Sie haben Ihre Lunge verletzt. Ich werde mich später darum kümmern", erklärte sie sachlich, sein Verhalten gänzlich ignorierend.

„Machen Sie das", fügte er sich resignierend und es kehrte Stille ein, während sie die Verletzungen an seinen Beinen versorgte und heilte.

Nachdem sie sich auch seinem Rücken und vor allem seinem Allerwertesten gewidmet hatte (das war der Moment, in dem er sie das erste Mal recht unwirsch angefahren hatte und am liebsten vor die Tür gesetzt hätte – nur dass er ihrer erstaunlich angewachsenen Kraft in seinem Zustand nicht das Mindesten entgegenzusetzen hatte), wies sie ihn an, sich etwas auf die Seite zu drehen, damit sie sich den größeren Wunden widmen konnte. Die Prozedur war unangenehm, aber nicht neu für Severus, deswegen nutzte er die Zeit, um ein wenig zu dösen.

Er erwachte wieder, als sie flüchtig die Decke über ihm ausbreitete und ihre Sachen zusammenräumte. „Ziehen Sie sich den Schlafanzug an, während ich Ihnen etwas zu essen mache", sagte sie schlicht und deutete im Vorbeigehen auf einen schwarzen Stoffhaufen am Fußende des Bettes.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger", grummelte Severus verstimmt.

„Sie werden etwas essen! Ich plane, Ihre inneren Verletzungen nachher zu heilen und Sie haben die Wahl zwischen langsam und schmerzhaft oder schnell und Übelkeit erregend. Da ich Sie kenne und außerdem keinen Nerv auf eine Nacht voller Gestöhne habe, werden wir die zweite Variante nehmen und Sie werden mir auf Knien danken, wenn Sie etwas zum Auskotzen im Magen haben!" Sie atmete einige Male tief durch, nachdem sie ihm diese Worte an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Dann strich sie sich betont beherrscht mit dem kleinen Finger eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Ziehen Sie sich an, ich bin gleich wieder da."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie und Severus erwachte aus seiner Starre. Sofort ärgerte er sich maßlos darüber, dass er ihr nichts entgegnet hatte, doch nachdem sie ihm den Hintern geheilt hatte, war es im Grunde auch egal, ob er sich von ihr belehren ließ. Wenigstens wusste sie, was sie tat. Das war ein Anfang.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Obwohl er zuvor stur behauptet hatte, keinen Hunger zu haben, war es doch eine Wohltat, wieder etwas Vernünftiges zwischen die Zähne zu bekommen. Granger beschäftigte sich am Tisch sitzend mit einigen Pergamenten, von denen er nicht wusste, was darauf stand, und kümmerte sich nicht weiter um ihn.

Nachdem er seine erste Gier gestillt hatte, aß er langsamer und beobachtete sie prüfend. Ihre Haltung war leicht nach vorne gekrümmt und er vermutete, dass das noch immer die Nachwirkungen ihres Sturzes waren. Was auch immer sie sich dabei getan hatte, allzu schnell würde es sicherlich nicht abheilen.

„Hören Sie auf, mich zu beobachten", sagte sie in diesem Moment deutlich und hatte ihn für die Feststellung, dass er es tat, nicht einmal angesehen.

„Dann erklären Sie mir, was wir hier tun, wie lange wir bleiben und wie der Plan generell aussieht", forderte er schlicht und schöpfte einen weiteren Löffel Suppe in seinen Mund. Zwar war dieses Essen ohnehin nur dafür vorgesehen, nachher den umgekehrten Weg zu nehmen, doch sie hatte trotzdem darauf geachtet, ihm etwas zu geben, was sein seit Wochen kaum benutzter Magen vertragen würde.

„Der Plan besteht darin, dass wir hier sind. Ich weiß nicht wie lange und außer ein paar Gesellschaftsspielen habe ich auch nicht viel zu tun gefunden. Aber es gibt ein Labor im Keller, was Sie sicherlich interessieren wird, sobald Sie wieder auf den Beinen sind." Weiterhin widmete sie ihm nicht mal einen kurzen Blick.

Severus legte missmutig den Löffel neben dem Teller ab und die Hände auf das kleine Tischchen. „Nur weil ich momentan leicht angeschlagen bin, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass Sie mit mir reden können, als wäre ich ein Insekt unter ihrem Schuh, Miss Granger. Ich würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn wir die Differenzen aus dem Weg räumen können, _bevor_ der Aufenthalt unbestimmter Zeit in diesem Haus beginnt."

Nun endlich legte sie ihren Stift weg und drehte sich zu ihm um. Ihre Blicke tasteten ihn forsch ab und sie nickte anerkennend. „Es ist immer wieder schön zu sehen, dass eine Behandlung anschlägt. Wenn Sie schon wieder so geschwollen reden können, muss es Ihnen ausgesprochen gut gehen."

Severus holte tief Luft, kommentierte sein erneutes Husten mit unverständlichen und vor allem nicht salonfähigen Flüchen und beobachtete zufrieden, dass eine leichte Spur Besorgnis ihre Gesichtszüge weicher machte. „Miss Granger, ich biete Ihnen diese Gelegenheit nur dieses eine Mal an." Ein weiteres Husten, aber schwächer als zuvor. „Was habe ich Ihnen getan?"

Sie rümpfte die Nase. „Ich bin hier, reicht das nicht?"

Diese Antwort traf ihn sehr unvermittelt und Severus kniff verstimmt die Augen zusammen. „Nun, wenn das so ist… Ich halte es für das Beste, Albus Bescheid zu sagen, dass Sie nicht gewillt sind, weiter hier zu bleiben. Dann könnte ich auch in ein vernünftiges Krankenhaus und wir sind beide glücklich."

Granger schüttelte angedeutet den Kopf. „Das wird nicht möglich sein. Der Zauber, den ich gestern aktivierte, schottet dieses Haus und den Garten darum komplett von der Realität ab. Es gibt keinen Weg rein und keinen Weg raus, solange der Zauber nicht aufgehoben wird. Nur Albus kann dies tun und er wird es erst tun, wenn die Todesser allesamt verhaftet und in Askaban sind."

„Das kann Jahre dauern!", brach er schockiert hervor. Die Vorstellung, eine derart lange Zeit mit dieser Version von Hermine Granger zu verbringen, behagt ihm nicht im Mindesten. Nicht dass ihm gleiches mit der alten Hermine Granger mehr zugesagt hätte.

„Sie sollten anfangen zu beten, dass es schneller geht", erwiderte sie trocken und wandte sich wieder ihren Pergamenten zu.

„Was bezweckt Albus damit?"

Sie stöhnte frustriert und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Dabei rutschten ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht und entblößten die Narbe, die er bereits vorhin gesehen hatte. Sie zog sich direkt am Haaransatz entlang und war unter normalen Umständen nur schwer sichtbar. Nun allerdings fiel sie ihm stark ins Auge. Schließlich antwortete sie: „Er hielt es für das Schlauste. Sie sind ein permanentes Ziel für die Todesser und hier sind Sie sicher, ohne dass er sich um Sie kümmern muss. Er wollte Sie aus dem Weg räumen, damit der Orden gezielter agieren kann."

„Und warum sind Sie hier?"

„Weil ich dumm genug war, diesen Auftrag anzunehmen." Es fehlte definitiv nicht mehr viel, bis sie die gleiche Stufe des Sarkasmus erreicht hätte, auf der er stand. Diese Erkenntnis war hochgradig verstörend.

„Wenigstens muss ich mich dann nicht schlecht fühlen, weil Sie mit in diesem Haus festsitzen."

„Wie, Sie haben so etwas wie ein Gewissen?" Granger sah ihn gespielt erstaunt an.

„Hüten Sie Ihre Zunge, Miss Granger!", knurrte Severus.

„Das habe ich aufgegeben. Es lebt sich viel leichter, wenn man nicht nachdenken muss. Ehrlich, ich kann Sie wirklich verstehen mit Ihrer direkten Art." Sie stand auf, wobei sie sich so hart auf dem Tisch abstützte, dass dieser zu zittern begann. „Sie sollten sich daran gewöhnen. Die hörige Schülerin existiert nicht mehr", fügte sie mit gepresster Stimme hinzu.

„Jammerschade", murmelte Severus und erntete dafür einen bitterbösen Blick.

„Sie werden mit dem Verlust zurechtkommen." Granger nahm eine kleine Phiole vom Schrank und schwenkte den Inhalt einige Male, bis er gründlich durchmischt war. Dann entkorkte sie das Gefäß und hielt es ihm hin. „Trinken Sie! Je eher wir anfangen, desto schneller haben wir es hinter uns. Die nächste Zeit wird nicht angenehm."

Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, wandte sie sich um und ging auf die zweite Tür im Raum zu. Durch den schmalen Spalt konnte Severus erkennen, dass es sich dabei wirklich um ein Badezimmer handelte. Er konnte sich nicht gegen den Anflug von Genugtuung wehren, der ihn dabei überkam. Wenigstens war seine Auffassungsgabe noch nicht restlos verkümmert, auch wenn er aus Granger im Moment nicht im Mindesten schlau wurde.

Besagte Person kehrte schließlich mit einem Eimer zurück, nachdem Severus gerade den letzten Schluck aus der Phiole genommen hatte. Er verzog das Gesicht und knallte das Gefäß auf den Tisch. „Vielen Dank, Sie können dann gehen", murmelte er und bereitete sich auf die Übelkeit vor, mit der er bereits öfters das Vergnügen gehabt hatte.

Granger allerdings schnaubte laut. „Soweit kommt es noch. Sie sind mein Patient und in einem Zustand, in dem ich Sie nicht mal eine Aspirin ohne Aufsicht nehmen lassen würde, geschweige denn dieses Zeug!"

Er sah sie unverständlich an. „As-pi-rin?"

Sie wedelte mit der Hand durch die Luft. „Vergessen Sie's. Tatsache ist, dass ich hier bleiben werde."

„Das werden Sie nicht!" Er würde nie im Leben vor ihr erbrechen! Die Vorstellung vorhin war schon mehr als genug gewesen.

„Und ob ich das werde. Stellen Sie sich nicht so an, Harry und Ron haben es auch überlebt." Ihr Blick flackerte bei der Erwähnung ihrer Freunde, was Severus allerdings nur beiläufig bemerkte. Sein Magen begann bereits jetzt, sich schmerzhaft zusammenzuziehen, ein Zeichen dafür, dass der Trank vollständig in seine Blutbahn aufgenommen worden war und seine Arbeit begann.

„Gehen Sie, Miss Granger!", bat er nun schon inständig und beugte sich leicht nach vorne, um den Krämpfen entgegenzuwirken. Zu behaupten, dass diese Variante schmerzfrei war, war eine himmelschreiende Lüge – doch er wusste ziemlich genau, dass sie nur eine schwache Version der vom Prinzip her sehr ähnlichen Skelewachs-Therapie war.

„Ich denke nicht mal dran", murmelte sie beiläufig und hielt ihm den Eimer vor das Gesicht, während sie sich neben ihn stellte.

Am Rand seines Bettes sitzend, klammerte Severus sich am Plastik des Eimers fest und beugte seinen Kopf so tief in die Öffnung, dass sie hoffentlich keine Chance haben würde, sein Elend zu sehen. Dennoch konnte er nichts gegen die widerlichen Geräusche und den Gestank unternehmen, die dabei entstanden. Er war seit Jahren nicht mehr rot angelaufen, doch diese Situation war ihm so entsetzlich unangenehm, dass sein Gesicht brannte. Wenigstens, so dachte er sich in einem Anflug von Galgenhumor, konnte er diese Röte der Anstrengung zuschreiben.

Sein Brustkorb und der gesamte Bauchbereich, sowie einige Stellen seines Rückens taten bestialisch weh, während er sich so verkrampft nach vorne beugte. Irgendwann trat Granger leicht vor ihn und zwang ihn in eine mehr aufrechte Position. Mit verschwitztem Gesicht, keuchend und hustend sah er zu ihr auf und hätte sie am liebsten mit den Blicken erdolcht.

„Vergessen Sie das Atmen nicht, Sir! Sonst hat das alles hier wenig Sinn."

Er kam nicht mehr dazu, auf ihre dreiste Erinnerung zu antworten, denn sein Magen hob sich ein weiteres Mal und er drängte Granger unsanft zur Seite und riss den Eimer wieder an sich. Im Stillen musste er ihr Recht geben, er war ihr wirklich dankbar, dass sie ihn zum Essen gezwungen hatte. In den letzten Monaten hatte er häufiger erlebt, wie unangenehm es war, einem Brechreiz mit leerem Magen nachgeben zu müssen.

Nach weiteren zwanzig Minuten und einigen reinigenden Zaubern von Grangers Seite schaffte er es kaum mehr, sich aufrecht sitzend zu halten. Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und stützte seinen Oberkörper, die andere fand den Weg auf seine nasse Stirn, um seinem Kopf ein wenig Halt zu geben.

„Lassen Sie mich los", nuschelte er leise in einer der wenigen Pausen, die dieser Trank ihm ließ. Er wusste, dass diese nicht lange anhalten würde. Die heilenden Substanzen brachten seine inneren Organe gehörig durcheinander und vertrugen sich außerdem so wenig mit dem Magen, dass dieser auf die einzige unzufriedene Art reagierte, die er kannte.

„Halten Sie den Mund", zischte Granger gepresst und als er einen raschen Blick zu ihr riskierte, sah er, dass sie sehr blass um die Nase war.

Ein sadistisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und er schob ihr den Eimer etwas zu. „Nur zu, ich teile gerne!"

„Danke, der gehört Ihnen alleine", erwiderte sie trocken, schluckte allerdings hart, als er erneut zu würgen begann.

Inzwischen war Severus so weit mit seinem Sarkasmus, dass er diese ganze Situation als äußerst amüsant empfand. Was zum größten Teil daran lag, dass Granger nicht so kühl darauf reagierte, wie sie gerne würde. So hatte er zumindest noch ein kleines bisschen Spaß bei seiner Therapie.

Noch einmal zwanzig Minuten später sorgte Granger mit einem unsanften Stoß dafür, dass er zurück ins Bett sackte und flach atmend und vollkommen erschöpft und ausgelaugt liegen blieb. „Das sollte es gewesen sein", sagte sie matt und schwankte leicht. „Ich hab den Trank etwas höher dosiert als üblich."

Er drehte ihr seinen Kopf zu und lachte kurz auf. „Biest!", wiederholte er dann seine Äußerung von vor einigen Stunden und sie grinste zynisch. Ein dünne Schweißschicht stand auf ihrer Stirn und sie sah beängstigend fahl aus.

„In diesem Fall gerne. Ich muss jede Gelegenheit nutzen, um Sie schikanieren zu können. Und in diesem wehrlosen Zustand kommen Sie wenigstens nicht auf die Idee, sich zu rächen." Ihrer Stimme fehlte der Nachdruck.

„Miss Granger?"

Sie wandte ihm widerwillig ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu und schluckte dabei angestrengt.

„Das Bad ist dort vorne", sagte er mit einem gemeinen Lächeln.

„Bastard!", knurrte sie und hätte sicherlich gerne noch den einen oder anderen Fluch hinzugefügt. Doch was auch immer noch auf ihrer Zunge gelegen hatte, sie kam nicht mehr dazu, es auszusprechen. Ein paar sehr wütende Blicke trafen ihn noch, dann schnappte sie sich seinen Eimer und folgte dem Fingerzeig ins Badezimmer.

Severus pulte unberührt die Bettdecke unter seinem verschwitzten Körper hervor und hüllte sich darin ein, während er das Gesicht über die Geräusche verzog, die aus dem Nebenzimmer erklangen. Sie hatte es nicht anders gewollt. Wobei man es ihr dennoch hoch anrechnen musste, dass sie sich wenigstens so lange zurückgehalten hatte, bis ihr _Patient_ versorgt war. Für ihn war das immer bezeichnend für eine gute Medihexe gewesen.

An diesem Punkt verloren sich seine Gedanken irgendwann. Die Erschöpfung war so groß, sein Bedarf an diesem Tag ausreichend gedeckt, so dass er nicht einmal mehr mitbekam, dass Granger die Spülung betätigte.

* * *

- 10.07.2001 -

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen betrat Severus ziemlich steifbeinig die Küche, die er erst im dritten Anlauf gefunden hatte. Seine Muskeln beschwerten sich bei jeder Bewegung und dennoch hatte er nicht geplant, darauf Rücksicht zu nehmen. Nervtötender Firlefanz.

Granger saß schräg an dem kleinen Tisch, die Füße auf die Sitzfläche des Stuhls gezogen, mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt und ihren linken Oberarm auf der Stuhllehne, während ein Buch auf ihren Knien ruhte. Sie schenkte ihm keinerlei Beachtung, als er sich eine Tasse Kaffee eingoss und auf der anderen Seite des Tisches Platz nahm.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte er mit heiserer Stimme und räusperte sich. Die Eskapaden des letzten Abends hatten seinen Stimmbändern und vor allem seinem Rachen überhaupt nicht gut getan. Auch sein restlicher Körper war nach wie vor wund und geschunden, es würde noch Tage dauern, ehe alles verheilt wäre – selbst mit magischer Unterstützung. Außerdem hatte er in der ersten Zeit seiner Gefangenschaft so viele Wunden gehabt, die inzwischen von alleine geheilt waren, dass es zahllose Narben geben musste, die niemals wieder verschwinden würde.

Sie schob ihm wortlos eine Phiole über den Tisch. Severus nahm das Gefäß nach einem skeptischen Blick an sich, roch an dem Inhalt und entschied, dass es zumindest seinem Hals helfen würde. Er verzog das Gesicht, als er es mit zwei Schlucken hinuntergewürgt hatte.

Lauter als normal stellte er die Phiole auf den Tisch zurück und wiederholte seine Frage: „Wie geht es Ihnen, Miss Granger?" Seine Stimme klang wieder sehr viel mehr nach dem, was er aus Hogwartszeiten gewohnt war.

Nur die Wirkung war nicht mehr dieselbe. Granger seufzte verhalten, kaute weiter an dem Apfel herum, den sie in der rechten Hand hielt und ließ sich sehr viel Zeit, ehe sie ihm antwortete. „Bestens", war wiederum ihre monotone Erwiderung und Severus knirschte missmutig mit den Zähnen.

„Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass Sie früher ein größeres Repertoire an Antworten benutzten."

„Nicht für ein und dieselbe Frage."

Er lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Eigentlich hatte er geplant, sie noch ein bisschen mehr auszufragen und zu fordern, so wie er es früher bereits gerne getan hatte. Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf den goldenen Ring, den sie an der rechten Hand trug. Er blitzte im Licht der Morgensonne, die vom Fenster hinter ihm aus in die Küche fiel. Granger war seit dem Ende der Schule mit Ronald Weasley liiert gewesen, eine Wahl, die Severus nie wirklich verstanden hatte. Potter wäre vielleicht noch nachvollziehbar gewesen; er war berühmt und das alles. Aber Weasley war… nun ja, einfach Weasley. Er konnte ihr nicht das Wasser reichen. „Wann haben Sie geheiratet?", fragte er deswegen vollkommen von seinem ursprünglichen Plan abweichend.

Granger blickte ihn scheel an und legte den Apfel weg, bevor sie antwortete: „Vor nicht ganz zwei Jahren."

„Und Sie haben mich nicht eingeladen? Ich bin enttäuscht", erwiderte er trocken und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich hätte Sie ja liebend gerne dabei gehabt, aber leider haben Sie vor Ihrer Flucht keine Adresse hinterlassen." Ihre Stimme klang wieder übertrieben süßlich.

„Ich bin nicht geflohen. Und ich _konnte_ keine Adresse hinterlassen." Nach dem Fall Voldemorts hatte er keine andere Wahl gehabt, als alle Verbindungen zum Orden – zumindest die offensichtlichen – abzubrechen. Die Neuformierung der Todesser setzte keine zwei Tage nach dem Ende des Krieges ein und für ihn galt es, seine Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten.

Er hatte ernsthaft geglaubt, dass dieser ganze Zirkus nach Voldemorts Tod ein Ende haben würde. Dass er seinen Hut nehmen und gehen könnte, ohne dass jemand Argumente in der Hinterhand hatte, die es ihm verbieten würden. Nun gut, gegangen war er – aber er hatte festgestellt, dass er eigentlich viel lieber geblieben wäre.

Doch Lucius Malfoy hielt nicht viel von der Spionage beim Orden. Severus wusste, dass Lucius ihn schon immer als den Maulwurf verdächtigt hatte, der den Lord untergrub. Er hatte es geschafft, diese Verdächtigungen zu zerschlagen (wenn auch auf recht unkonventionellem Weg), doch Lucius hatte seine Beweise gefunden und schließlich die Konsequenzen daraus gezogen. Beinahe zwei Jahre hatte Severus es geschafft, unauffällig unter den Todessern zu leben und nur verdeckten Kontakt zu Albus zu halten. Irgendwann war seine Glückssträhne zu Ende gewesen.

„Dann beschweren Sie sich nicht, dass Sie keine Einladung in ihrer Post hatten", riss Granger ihn recht trotzig klingend wieder aus seinen Gedanken und er konnte sich ein frustriertes Stöhnen nur schwer verkneifen. Bei Merlin, womit hatte er bloß diese Gesellschaft verdient?

„Dann muss ich Sie ja jetzt ‚Mrs Weasley' nennen, Miss Granger", stellte er spöttisch fest.

Für einen Moment glaubte er, etwas in ihren Augen blitzen zu sehen. Doch sie fasste sich schnell wieder. „Unterstehen Sie sich! Bleiben Sie bei Miss Granger, den Namen haben Sie schon häufig genug missbraucht."

Severus verbarg seine Überraschung über ihre harsche Antwort hinter einer ausdruckslosen Miene. „Sie sehen gar nicht aus wie eine glücklich verheiratete Frau."

„Es ist Krieg. Und ich sitze hier fest. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, sahen Sie früher auch nie so aus, als würden Sie Ihren Job sonderlich genießen."

„Das habe ich auch nicht."

„Und trotzdem haben Sie ihn weitergemacht."

„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl."

„Und aus genau diesem Grund bin ich hier. Ohne meinen Mann." Als er auf diese Feststellung hin nichts erwiderte, stand Granger schließlich auf und räumte ihr benutztes Geschirr in die Spüle, in der eine sehr eifrige Bürste anfing, das Porzellan zu schrubben. Leises Klirren und Plätschern erfüllte die Küche. „Sie sollten etwas essen. Ihr Körper braucht Energie, vor allem nach der letzten Nacht", wies sie ihn an. „Im Schrank in Ihrem Zimmer finden Sie Kleidung und eine Kiste mit persönlichen Dingen, die Albus zusammengestellt hat." Er warf ihr einen pikierten Blick zu. „Nein, ich habe nicht hineingesehen!", zeterte sie sofort und er hob beschwichtigend die Hände. Sie schien leicht betreten wegen ihres Ausbruches. „Essen Sie! Sie werden es brauchen."

„Darauf wäre ich nicht gekommen", erwiderte er sarkastisch, doch sie reagierte nicht darauf. Nur wenige Sekunden später saß er alleine in der Küche und strich sich seufzend durch die schwarzen Haare. Es würde eine wirklich sehr unterhaltsame Zeit auf ihn zukommen.

* * *

TBC…


	3. 103: Der Geist ist willig

**Kapitel 1.03 – Der Geist ist willig…**

* * *

Nachdem er sich sehr widerwillig einem Frühstück gebeugt hatte, wartete Severus solange still am Tisch sitzend, bis sein Magen sich beruhigt und die Nahrung akzeptiert hatte. Er kannte die Wirkung des Trankes, den Granger ihm gegeben hatte, sehr gut, vor allem bei ihm. Madam Pomfrey hatte ihm mehr als einmal vorgebetet, dass er sehr viel empfindlicher auf das Gebräu reagierte als sämtliche andere Magier, an denen sie es zuvor eingesetzt hatte.

Nicht, dass er auf Informationen dieser Art wirklich erpicht gewesen war, aber darum hatte die Medihexe sich noch nie wirklich gekümmert. Es war nun mal einfach so, dass er es nicht gut vertrug und in schlimmen Fällen noch Tage später mit Übelkeit und Appetitlosigkeit zu kämpfen hatte. Und dieser Fall war… nun ja, schlimmer als gewöhnlich.

Als er einigermaßen sicher war, dass er das Essen – einen kleinen Apfel und eine trockene Scheibe Brot – bei sich behalten würde, stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in sein Zimmer. Er hatte nach dem Aufwachen einen schwarzen Morgenmantel gefunden, den er als seinen eigenen identifiziert und daher erleichtert angezogen hatte. Da Granger nun allerdings angemerkt hatte, dass er auch angemessenere Kleidung finden würde, hielt er es für angebracht, zuerst ausgiebig zu duschen und sich dann anzuziehen.

Seine Muskeln schmerzten noch immer sehr von den Wochen, die er in dieser Hütte verbracht hatte, und jeder halbwegs gescheite Zauberer hätte ihn beschworen, sich noch zwei bis drei Tage – mindestens! – ins Bett zu legen. Doch von solch profanen Dingen wie Einhaltung einer Rekonvaleszenz hatte Severus noch nie viel gehalten und er würde auch in diesem Zwangsurlaub nicht damit beginnen. Vielmehr würde er nachher das Labor suchen gehen, das Granger erwähnt hatte, und nachsehen, ob er alle Zutaten für einen lindernden Trank finden würde.

Der Gedanke daran, sich nach so langer Zeit mal wieder komplett auf einen Zaubertrank konzentrieren zu können und auf nichts anderes achten zu müssen, weckte neue Energie in ihm und so öffnete er die Türen des Schrankes und begutachtete genauer, wie Albus ihn ausgestattet hatte.

Für ein paar irrwitzige Sekunden hatte er Angst gehabt, der Schulleiter hätte ihm quietschbunte Kleidung angedreht, hatte der alte Mann doch häufiger an Severus apelliert, sich mal ein bisschen freundlicher und farbenfroher zu kleiden. Zu seiner Erleichterung fand er nur das bekannte Schwarz.

Es war nicht so, dass er Schwarz besonders gerne mochte. Es war schlichtweg praktisch im Umgang mit Trankzutaten und Experimenten, bei denen es problemlos mal spritzen oder zündeln konnte. Er hatte die meisten seiner Hemden und Umhänge mit Zaubern belegt, die die schlimmsten Verschmutzungen und mögliche Verletzungen verhinderten. Er musste zugeben, dass er diese auch mal an farbiger Kleidung ausprobiert hatte, doch das Resultat war Signalrot aus Dunkelblau und grün gesprenkelt aus Weinrot gewesen. Lediglich bei schwarzer Kleidung bewirkten die Zauber keine Veränderung der Farbe, möglicherweise, da Schwarz die Farben aller Wellenlängen absorbierte.

Weiß wäre eventuell eine Alternative gewesen, denn wenn alle Wellen reflektiert wurden, konnte es auch keine wilden Veränderungen geben. Doch er hatte sich weder als so rein, noch als so unschuldig empfunden, dass er weiße Kleidung tragen wollte. Zumal der Kontrast zu seinem Haar schlichtweg indiskutabel gewesen wäre.

Tatsache war auf jeden Fall, dass er – mal abgesehen von ein paar weißen Hemden – nur schwarze Kleidung in seinem Schrank fand und das war auch gut so.

Severus bückte sich, wartete ab, bis die aufwallende Übelkeit abklang, und zog dann die Kiste mit privaten Dingen hervor, die Granger erwähnt hatte. Zweifellos war sie geschrumpft, denn in dem Ding von der Größe einer Zigarrenschachtel hätte nicht einmal eines seiner Bücher Platz gehabt. Also stellte er die Kiste auf den Tisch und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem Zauberstab. Bis ihm einfiel, dass diese Suche sehr sinnlos sein würde. Malfoy hatte ihn ihm abgenommen, als er in Gefangenschaft geraten war.

„Großartig…", knurrte er leise und schob die Kiste von sich. Es hätte nicht viel Sinn, sie jetzt zu öffnen. Die Dinge wären zwar darin, aber in so kleiner Form, dass er damit nicht das Geringste anfangen könnte. Und zu allem Überfluss müsste er sie genau so, wie sie jetzt darin waren, wieder hineinlegen, damit die Umwandlung in die große Form gelingen würde.

Er seufzte leise, dann wandte er sich ab und suchte sich Kleidung und Handtücher aus dem Schrank, ehe er ins Bad ging. Bevor er Granger noch einmal unter die Augen treten würde, wollte er sich zumindest halbwegs herrichten und den irgendwie noch immer an ihm haftenden Gestank der Gefangenschaft abwaschen.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann trat vor den Spiegel und achtete nicht auf die Reflexion. Er wartete vielmehr ab, ob das Ding mit ihm sprechen würde, während er die Hygieneartikel auf der Ablage darunter inspizierte und in eine gewohnte Ordnung brachte. Als er auch nach mehreren Augenblicken schwieg, nickte Severus zufrieden.

„Nur kein Grund zur Freude! Wir haben nicht immer was zu sagen", bekam er prompt zur Antwort und sackte stöhnend in sich zusammen. Widerwillig blickte er nun doch in den Spiegel, übersah sein Äußeres aber geflissentlich. Er fixierte ein paar seiner abstehenden Haare und rümpfte die Nase darüber, dass er Granger so unter die Augen getreten war.

Wie auch immer. „Dann solltest du eines wissen: Ein Wort direkt nach dem Aufstehen und du wirst deine Einzelteile zusammensuchen können. Haben wir uns verstanden?" Er musste dringend an seinem drohenden Tonfall feilen. Das klang alles nicht so, wie es sollte.

„Aye, aye, Sir!" Severus war überzeugt, hätte der Spiegel so etwas wie eine Zunge besessen, hätte er ihm diese nun entgegengestreckt.

„Wollen wir's hoffen", mahnte er mit einem letzten drohenden Blick und zog sich Bademantel und Nachthemd aus, ehe er unter die Dusche stieg. Zuerst ließ er sich das Wasser ganz heiß über seine verspannte Rückenmuskulatur fließen (was sich zwar einerseits wirklich gut anfühlte, andererseits aber höllisch auf den wunden Stellen brannte), dann drehte er den Wasserhahn abrupt in die andere Richtung und stöhnte verhalten, als das kalte Wasser auf seine Kopfhaut traf. Nicht einmal eine Tasse Kaffee schaffte es, ihn so schnell so wach zu bekommen, wie er zufrieden feststellte, ehe er die Temperatur auf ein angenehmes Mittelmaß stellte und begann, seinen abgemagerten Körper einzuseifen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Als er eine Viertelstunde später nur im Morgenmantel und mit tropfenden Haarspitzen das Badezimmer verließ, fand er die Kiste in normaler Größe vor. Doch das war nicht alles. Daneben stand ein Tiegel mit einer weißen Paste darin und als er ein wenig davon zwischen seinen Fingern verrieb und prüfend daran roch, stellte er fest, dass es sich um eine Wundcreme handelte, die, auf seine frischen Narben aufgetragen, verhindern würde, dass diese allzu deutlich zurückbleiben würden. Wenn er sie etwa eine Woche lang morgens und abends anwandte, würde er nur zarte, silberne Striche behalten.

Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob er von diesem Eindringen Grangers in sein Zimmer begeistert sein sollte oder nicht. Zweifellos hatte sie ihm einen Gefallen getan, denn so brauchte er sie nicht mehr darum bitten, die Kiste auf ihren ursprünglichen Zustand zu vergrößern. Doch er würde ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihr wechseln müssen. Sie konnte nicht einfach nach Lust und Laune in sein Zimmer marschieren, egal wie trotzig und selbstüberzeugt sie jetzt auch sein mochte.

Vorerst begnügte er sich allerdings damit, die Tür fest zu schließen und den Schlüssel im Schloss herumzudrehen. Dann zog er den Morgenmantel aus und begann, die Narben, die Grangers Behandlung letzte Nacht auf seinem Körper hinterlassen hatte, einzucremen. Hier und da empfand er noch Schmerz, wenn er den rötlich schimmernden, breiten Streifen zu nahe kam, vor allem an den Stellen, die besonders lange und tief geöffnet gewesen waren. Lucius und seine Abgesandten hatten ihre Aufgabe wirklich gut erfüllt und die sich schließenden Wunden in regelmäßigen Abständen wieder geöffnet. Gerade weit genug, damit er nicht verblutete, aber ausreichend mit Schmerz versorgt war. Er würde zweifellos noch lange seinen Spaß damit haben.

Es war wirklich ein interessantes Völkchen, dem er sich vor zwanzig und mehr Jahren angeschlossen hatte. Heute wusste er zwar noch, _warum_ er es damals getan hatte – nachvollziehen konnte er es jedoch nicht mehr. Es war die größte Dummheit seines Lebens gewesen und seitdem ihm dies bewusst geworden war, hatte er sein Bestes getan, um einen Fehler dieser Art nicht noch einmal zu begehen. Ob es ihm gelungen war, würde die Zeit zeigen.

Nachdem er alle Stellen, die er erreichen konnte, ausreichend versorgt hatte, verschloss er den Tiegel wieder und stellte ihn in die oberste Schublade seines Nachtschrankes. Auf seinem Rücken würden große Narben zurückbleiben, denn zum einen konnte er nicht sehen, wo er die Paste anwenden musste, und zum anderen war er besonders jetzt nicht so gelenkig, als dass er dort ankommen würde.

Und nichts in der Welt würde ihn dazu bringen, Granger um Hilfe zu bitten!

Es war schon schlimm genug, dass sie ihm gestern seinen Hintern verarztet hatte. Er würde nicht behaupten, dass es ihm peinlich gewesen war. Er hatte in seinem Leben schon so viel erlebt, dass es kaum mehr etwas gab, das ihm peinlich sein könnte. Aber es war ihm unangenehm gewesen, dass seine ehemalige Schülerin seine Kehrseite versorgen musste.

Wobei, was hieß hier _müssen_? Sie hatte ihn ja quasi dazu gezwungen und seinen hilflosen Zustand dazu ausgenutzt, dass er sich ihr ausliefern musste. Eigentlich gab es also nichts, das ihm unangenehm und schon gar nicht peinlich sein müsste.

Und dennoch...

Sein Körper hatte in der Gefangenschaft zweifellos mehr gelitten als sein Verstand. Er hatte seine Erfahrungen mit den Todessern und der dunklen Seite seines Lebens schon lange gemacht und das, was in den letzten Monaten mit ihm geschehen war, war nicht schlimmer als vieles andere gewesen. Seine Psyche war schon seit Jahren nichts mehr, um das er sich Sorgen machen musste; Albus hatte ihn diesbezüglich ausreichend in gewisse Bereiche der Magie eingeführt. Er hatte seine Methoden, um sich von allem zu distanzieren, auf das er keinen Einfluss hatte. Sonst hätte er in seiner Position als Spion vermutlich schon lange den Verstand verloren.

Doch sein Körper war etwas, das er nur leidlich unter Kontrolle hatte. Das Fehlen von Wasser und Nahrung hatte seine Haut fahl und dünn werden lassen, seine Rippen und Beckenknochen stachen scharf hervor. Die Oberarme waren so schmal wie früher seine Unterarme, welche er sich jetzt gar nicht so genau ansehen wollte. Severus hatte sich nie viele Gedanken um sein Aussehen gemacht, doch dass sein jetziger körperlicher Zustand in keinerlei Hinsicht hilfreich sein würde, war ihm durchaus bewusst. Granger hatte Recht, er brauchte Nahrung.

Und sobald er die Nachwirkungen der letzten Nacht hinter sich hatte, würde er diese auch zu sich nehmen. Die richtigen Tränke würden den Aufbau von Fettmasse unterstützen und möglicherweise würde er in einigen Wochen wieder halbwegs der Alte sein.

Severus wischte diese Überlegungen irgendwann beiseite und zog sich an. Nun, da die Salbe eingezogen war, lief er nicht mehr Gefahr, seine Kleidung, die nur von außen geschützt war, zu verdrecken. Anschließend wischte er sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und schüttelte das restliche Wasser von seinen Händen, ehe er zum Tisch hinüber ging und sich den Inhalt der Kiste genauer ansah.

Er lächelte zufrieden, als er den Deckel abgenommen hatte. Albus hatte schon immer gewusst, was er wirklich brauchte. Ganz oben lag eine Flasche Rotwein aus der Vitrine, die er wehmütig in Hogwarts hatte lassen müssen. Daneben fand sich noch ein Stapel seiner Lieblingsbücher, sowie das Notizbuch, in das er alle Kleinigkeiten schrieb, die ihm bezüglich seiner Tränke durch den Kopf gingen. Ein Glas Tinte und mehrere Federn, seine Taschenuhr und das magisch fixierte Ahornblatt, das ihn an den ersten Herbst in Hogwarts erinnerte und das er inzwischen als Lesezeichen benutzte. Ein kleines Denkarium, denn Albus wusste, wie oft Severus sich von der einen oder anderen Erinnerung befreite. Und schließlich die Lesebrille, die er niemals vor irgendwem getragen hatte, weil es ein Zeichen von Schwäche war.

„Du wusstest schon immer, wie du mich besänftigen kannst, alter Mann", nuschelte Severus kopfschüttelnd. Anhand dieser Dinge wurde ihm einmal mehr bewusst, dass dieser Schritt nötig gewesen war. Dass es keinen Sinn gehabt hätte, ihn an einen Ort zu bringen, an dem auch nur die geringste Möglichkeit bestand, dass Todesser ihn finden und erreichen könnten. Sie hatten in den letzten Wochen und Monaten ausreichend bewiesen, dass sie ihn zwar tot sehen wollten, dies aber bereitwillig lange hinauszögerten.

Mit einem Seufzen räumte Severus die Sachen wieder in die Kiste, abgesehen von seiner Taschenuhr. Anschließend verstaute er die Kiste im Schrank und verschloss diesen sorgfältig, dann machte er sich auf die Suche nach dem Labor.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Es war zugegebenermaßen nicht schwer, in einem Haus dieser Größe das zu finden, was man suchte. Zu Severus' Erleichterung war das Labor im Keller – alles andere wäre schlichtweg unpassend gewesen, denn viele Zutaten brauchten absolute Dunkelheit, damit sie nicht vor ihrer Zeit verdarben. Es hatte neben seinen persönlichen Vorlieben durchaus auch praktische Gründe gehabt, die die Labore in Hogwarts in die Kerker verbannt hatten.

Mit aufmerksamen Blicken streifte er zwischen den Tischen und Geräten umher, prüfte den Bestand der Kessel, den Granger hatte herschaffen lassen, und die Zutaten. Nach einigen Minuten nickte er zufrieden. Anscheinend hatte sie neben seiner Verbitterung in der Zeit des gemeinsamen Arbeitens auch gelernt, wie man ein Labor einrichtete.

Den Anflug von Schwäche und seinen schmerzenden Körper ignorierend, suchte Severus sich einen Kessel und entsprechende Zutaten zusammen, mühte sich geschlagene zehn Minuten damit ab, per Hand ein Feuer auf der vorgesehenen Stelle zu entzünden und war bereits kurz davor, die Streichhölzer wütend in die Ecke zu schmeißen, als es ihm endlich gelang.

Mit nun wirklich mieser Laune stellte er den Kessel auf das Feuer und begann, die ersten Zutaten vorzubereiten. Das wenigstens war eine Arbeit, die er auch früher stets per Hand erledigt hatte. Die Amateure, die meinten, magisch vorbereitete Zutaten seien ebenso gut, waren ihm schon immer zuwider gewesen. Jeder magische Einfluss veränderte die Zutaten und diese Veränderungen taten einem Trank niemals gut.

Das war übrigens ein Detail, in dem Granger ihm immer zugestimmt hatte. Und es war der Grund für eine recht amüsante Szene mit Weasley gewesen – zumindest für Severus war sie amüsant gewesen.

Weasley hatte an diesem Abend nach allen Kräften versucht, Granger aus dem Labor zu locken (Severus hatte es sich verboten, die Pläne des Jungen genauer zu erforschen, zumal er das Gespräch nur aus einem Nebenraum mitbekommen hatte). Unter anderem hatte er es mit dem Vorschlag, die Zutaten mit Magie vorzubereiten und die so gesparte Zeit besser zu nutzen, versucht.

Was Granger zu Severus' vollster Zufriedenheit dazu veranlasst hatte, ihn empört zurechtzuweisen. Die Arbeit, die sie damals getan hatten, war entscheidend für den Krieg und auf keinen Fall hätten sie die Wirkung in irgendeiner Weise gefährden können.

Weasley war nach der leicht genervten Standpauke seiner Freundin schmollend verschwunden und Severus hatte Grangers Blick mit einem amüsierten Lächeln eingefangen, als er an den Arbeitsplatz zurückgekehrt war.

„Ein Wort und ich gehe ihm doch nach", hatte sie gedroht, doch er hatte gesehen, dass auch sie ein Lächeln unterdrückte.

„Niemals würde ich es wagen", hatte er erwidert. Danach hatten sie schweigend weiter gearbeitet und an diesem Abend einen der größten Fortschritte zustande gebracht.

An diese Szene musste er denken, als er das Zittern seiner Finger zu ignorieren versuchte, das ihm das Schneiden der Wurzeln verübelte. Schließlich gab er es auf, warf das Messer ungestüm auf den Tisch und stieß den Kessel vom Feuer, ehe er sich auf einen der Stühle sinken ließ und seine Hände auf der Tischplatte vor sich abstützte.

Den Geist zu kontrollieren war etwas, das Severus perfekt beherrschte. Es gab vermutlich niemanden, der es besser konnte als er – mal abgesehen vielleicht von Voldemort und Albus.

Doch sein Körper hatte ihm schon mehr als einmal ein Schnippchen geschlagen und er hasste ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue leidenschaftlich dafür.

„Warum nehmen Sie nicht einen der fertigen Tränke?"

Severus hob abrupt den Kopf und versuchte in der Dunkelheit des Kellers etwas zu erkennen. Schräg gegenüber von ihm befand sich eine Nische im Kellerraum, die nicht vom Licht der Fackeln an den Wänden ausgeleuchtet wurde. Und aus eben dieser dunklen Nische trat Granger nun mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Es ist nicht meine Art zu stehlen, Miss Granger." Widerwillig löste er die Hände von der Tischplatte und verschränkte seinerseits die Arme. „Wohingegen Sie ja bereits im zarten Alter von zwölf Jahren bewiesen haben, dass Sie derartige Grenzen zu übertreten wissen."

Sie sah ihn mit unbewegter Miene an. Dann wandte sie sich zu einem der Regale um, zog zwei Flaschen hervor und kam zum Tisch hinüber. „Gegen die körperliche Schwäche, gegen die Übelkeit", sagte sie monoton, während sie ihm die Gefäße vor die Nase stellte. Ihre Blicke hielten seine dabei entschlossen fest und er wich ihren nur kurz aus, um den Phiolen einen kurzen Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Warum sollte ich einen Trank gegen Übelkeit brauchen?" Sie sollte es wirklich nicht wissen. Niemand außer Poppy Pomfrey sollte es wissen, verdammt!

„Weil Sie den ganzen Tag über noch nicht mehr als einen Apfel und eine Scheibe Brot gegessen haben, ihr körperlicher Zustand allerdings nach einem üppigen Fünfgängemenü schreit. Außerdem hat Madam Pomfrey mir einige Details ihrer Patienten anvertraut. Sie dachte, es könne möglicherweise nützlich sein, dass noch jemand außer ihr sie kennt."

Severus' Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen und seine Kiefer mahlten drohend. „Madam Pomfrey sollte das Denken lassen."

Granger schnaubte abfällig. „Trinken Sie! Und seien Sie dankbar dafür, dass ich über Ihre medizinischen Macken Bescheid weiß. Da sind nämlich durchaus Dinge mit bei, die ich wissen _muss_, um Ihnen helfen zu können. Und Madam Pomfrey kann sie mir jetzt nicht mehr sagen. Außerdem sind diese Dinge sicher bei mir. Ich unterstehe der ärztlichen Schweigepflicht!"

„Was meinen Sie, Madam Pomfrey kann Sie Ihnen jetzt nicht mehr sagen?"

Sie zögerte kurz. „Wir haben keinen Kontakt nach außen."

„Nicht mal im Notfall?"

„Nein! Kontakt nach außen bedeutet einen möglichen Weg für Kontakt nach innen. Also kein Kontakt nach außen."

„Und Madam Pomfrey hat es nicht für nötig gehalten, Sie vor Ihrem Aufbruch einzuweisen?"

„War ja nicht mehr nötig." Sie reckte trotzig das Kinn vor. „Außerdem wäre es nicht möglich gewesen."

„Oh, nun das ist interessant. Wie überstürzt hat Albus sich diesen wunderbaren Plan denn ausgedacht?"

„Der Plan steht seit einem Monat. Ich musste Sie nur noch finden."

„Dann verstehe ich nicht, warum es ein Problem gewesen wäre, Sie ausreichend einzuweisen. Es ist ja schließlich nicht so, als ob Sie vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag auf der Suche nach mir gewesen wären, nicht wahr?"

„Nein, ich habe mich bemüht, es auf zwanzig zu reduzieren, als ich körperliche Beschwerden bekam." Ihr Blick sagte ihm, dass sie dies durchaus ernst meinte.

„Es hat Sie niemand dazu gezwungen. Und es ist unverantwortlich, dass Madam Pomfrey dies zugelassen hat." Seine Stimme war eisig wie eh und je und das schien es letztendlich zu sein, was bei Granger das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte.

„Madam Pomfrey ist tot, verdammt!"

Daraufhin kehrte Ruhe ein und Severus' Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Er sah, wie Grangers Brust sich rasch hob und senkte, während ihre Blicke ihn erst eindringlich fixierten, ehe sie sich abwandte.

„Sie starb eine Woche nachdem ich meinen Abschluss gemacht habe", fügte sie dann noch ruhiger hinzu. Er sah, wie sie schluckte.

„Wie?"

„Das ist nicht wichtig."

„Miss Granger!"

„Ein Tumor!" Gebellte Worte. „Sie starb an einem elenden Tumor, den man problemlos hätte heilen können, wenn sie nicht zu stur gewesen wäre, es sich einzugestehen!" Ihr Gesicht lief rot an und bekam ungesunde Flecken. Severus konnte Feuchtigkeit in ihren Augen glitzern sehen.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde hart. „Hören Sie auf, mich anzuschreien, Miss Granger", erwiderte er dann mit gefährlicher Gelassenheit. „Und hören Sie auf, sich die Schuld an ihrem Tod zu geben. Poppy wusste genau, was sie tat. Sie hatte schon mehrfach Tumore, die sie immer wieder behandeln ließ. Wenn sie dieses Mal keine Heilung wollte, dann war das allein ihre Entscheidung."

Grangers Augen weiteten sich, als er so einfach den Grund für ihre Wut hinter dieser Information erkannte. Doch wie hätte er auch nicht? Er kannte diese Wut selbst nur zu gut. Es gab viele Menschen, die noch leben würden, wenn er anders gehandelt hätte. Und einen im Speziellen. Er selbst würde sich diese Dinge nie verzeihen, doch das hieß nicht, dass Granger denselben Weg beschreiten musste.

„Es gibt Entscheidungen, die sollte man nicht alleine treffen", erwiderte sie nach ein paar Sekunden. Dann deutete sie erneut auf die beiden Phiolen. „Trinken Sie das und dann legen Sie sich hin und erholen sich. Wenn wir schon monatelang hier aufeinander hocken, dann würde ich es bevorzugen, Sie in halbwegs erträglichem Zustand zu erleben." Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich um und steuerte die Treppe hinauf ins Erdgeschoss an.

„Dito!", schleuderte Severus ihr noch hinterher, ehe die Tür ins Schloss fiel.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Einige Minuten später verließ Severus ebenfalls widerwillig das Labor. Es war nicht so, dass er sich wirklich dazu in der Lage sah, jetzt Tränke zu brauen und sich irgendwie mit diesen Dingen auseinanderzusetzen. Aber er fühlte sich wohler hier als in den anderen Räumen des Hauses. Er wollte Hermine so weit wie möglich aus dem Weg gehen, bis sie sich beide an die neue Situation gewöhnt hatten. Sonst könnte das hier tödlich enden.

Als er die Tür zum Keller hinter sich schloss und sich zum Gehen umwandte, fiel sein Blick auf ein kleines Stück Pergament, das an den Spiegel auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Flures gehängt worden war. Mit gerunzelter Stirn ging er die paar Schritte und riss die Nachricht ab.

„Au! Bitte ein bisschen vorsichtiger das nächste Mal. Ich bevorzuge das langsame Abreißen", beschwerte sich der Spiegel mit leicht metallischem Klang.

Severus brummte missmutig und drehte dem Ding den Rücken zu. Dann las er sich die kurze Notiz durch, die in Grangers geschwungener Handschrift verfasst war.

‚_Setzen Sie sich auf die Terrasse! Sonnenlicht ist wichtig für den Vitamin D-Stoffwechsel.'_

Er schnaubte und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Damals hatte er geglaubt, es könne keine Steigerung ihres besserwisserischen Wesens mehr geben. Nun, anscheinend hatte er sich getäuscht.

Immerhin bedeutete diese Notiz allerdings auch, dass sie ihm ebenso aus dem Weg gehen wollte wie er ihr. Zumindest vorerst würde das die schlauere Lösung sein. Sie würden sich langsam aneinander gewöhnen müssen. Vor allem er, denn es war unmöglich, dass sie in diesem Haus nicht unfreiwillig stark in die Privatsphäre des jeweils anderen eindringen würden. Er musste die Kontrolle über seinen Körper wiedererlangen, damit er ihr nicht irgendwann kopflos an die Gurgel ging.

Wobei sie dies mit ihrem momentanen Verhalten beinahe schon provozierte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Wie schnell Granger dann letztendlich einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte, erstaunte Severus.

Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung hatte er trotz allem auf ihren Rat gehört und sich auf die Terrasse des Hauses begeben. Seine schwarze Hose und das gleichfarbige Hemd zogen die wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen an und gaben sie gebündelt an seinen Körper ab, woraufhin ihm erst auffiel, dass ihm zuvor kalt gewesen war.

Severus setzte sich auf einen der beiden Gartenstühle, die vor einem kleinen Blumenbeet aufgestellt worden waren, verzog das Gesicht über den kurz aufflammenden Schmerz, und betrachtete das, was er hinter dem Garten sehen konnte. Bis zu dem altersschwachen Lattenzaun hatten Blüten, Bäume und Rasen klare Formen, wirkten real und greifbar. Alles, was dahinter lag, war unscharf und verwischt, so als existiere es in einer anderen Welt. Dabei waren sie es, die in einer anderen Welt waren.

„Ich frage mich, wie es funktioniert." Dieses Mal klang Grangers Stimme nachdenklich und als er den Kopf zur Terrassentür drehte, sah er sie am Rahmen lehnen und gedankenverloren auf den Zaun und das Dahinter starren.

Severus sah sie mit schmalen Augen an. „Albus hat dieses Haus und den Garten aus unserer Realität gelöst und in eine eigene, neue versetzt. Diese Realität besteht nur aus dem Haus und dem Garten. Doch sie ist dicht an die unsere angelehnt. Wir können das Dahinter erahnen, auch wenn wir es nicht klar sehen können."

Sie schwieg einen Moment. „Es ist ein großes Stück Magie, nicht wahr?"

Seine Augen weiteten sich zur normalen Größe. In diesem Moment war es, als wären die letzten Jahre nicht passiert. Als würden sie noch immer gemeinsam an den Tränken zur Vernichtung Voldemorts arbeiten, denn diese sachliche und friedliche Stimmung war es, die sie sich damals hart erarbeitet hatten. Bei Salazar, anfangs hätte er sie am liebsten kopfüber an die Kerkerwand gehängt, nur damit sie ihm nicht im Weg stand! Zweifellos war es ihr Wunsch nach Wissen, der sie in diesem Moment so friedlich werden ließ.

„Das ist es", bestätigte er und lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück, woraufhin dieser leise knackte.

Severus war überzeugt, dass Granger ebenso wie er gerade dachte, dass es viel Aufwand für zwei Menschen wie sie war. Dass Albus sich weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt hatte mit diesem Plan und dass noch lange nicht fest stand, wie erfolgreich er in der Durchführung sein würde. Doch der Schulleiter hatte sein Vertrauen in sie gelegt. Er erwartete, dass sie miteinander klarkommen würden. Dass dieser Aufwand sich lohnen würde.

Als ob Granger beschlossen hätte, dieses Vertrauen auf der Stelle zu erfüllen, sagte sie: „Ich werde mich daran machen, etwas zu kochen. Wonach steht Ihnen der Sinn, Sir?"

Severus verzog das Gesicht. „Denken Sie sich etwas aus, Miss Granger. Ich lasse mich überraschen. Aber sparen Sie mit Gewürzen und den Magen reizenden Zutaten."

„Natürlich!" Sie verdrehte genervt die Augen und verschwand wieder im Haus.

Er grinste zufrieden. Möglicherweise würden sie sich arrangieren können. Er musste nur den Weg aus dieser misslichen Rolle finden, die Granger ihm aufs Auge gedrückt hatte. Und dafür musste er erstmal herausfinden, was in den letzten Jahren passiert war.

Diese Erkenntnis ließ seinen Anflug guter Laune wieder verschwinden. Er hasste es, in dem Gefühlschaos anderer zu wühlen. Man beförderte dabei meistens nur Müll an den Tag, der besser für immer verborgen geblieben wäre. Natürlich war es nicht so, dass er so etwas jemals schon einmal getan hätte. Doch er wusste, was man bei ihm finden würde. Und das stand für sich.

TBC...


	4. 104: aber das Fleisch ist schwach

**Kapitel 1.04 – …aber das Fleisch ist schwach**

* * *

- 21.12.1998 -

* * *

Der Körper des Mannes krachte so hart gegen die Wand, dass das lange blonde Haar in dünnen Strähnen um seinen Kopf flog und sich zart wie die Fäden eines Spinnennetzes auf seine Schultern legte. Der Kontrast zu dem schwarzen Umhang war enorm, ebenso wie der zwischen dem feinen Äußeren und dem schäbigen Inneren.

Der scharfe Geruch des sündhaft teuren und unzulänglich gemischten Aftershaves stieg Severus in die Nase, als er die schmalen Handgelenke so fest über dem Kopf fixierte, dass es leise knackte. Lucius verzog keine Miene. Die grauen Augen sandten lediglich bohrende Blicke in seine Richtung, ihre Gesichter nicht mehr als zwei Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

„Sage mir, Lucius, was genau veranlasst dich dazu, hierher zu kommen und meine Experimente auszuspionieren?" Severus formulierte die Worte präzise und mit dem gleichen drohenden Unterton, den er auch seinen Schülern gegenüber immer zu benutzen pflegte.

Lucius wehrte sich zur Antwort halbherzig gegen den Griff um seine Arme. „Ich kam zufällig vorbei", erwiderte er, als er bemerkte, dass er Severus nicht entkommen würde, mit einem schnarrenden Ton, den er zweifellos an seinen Sohn vererbt hatte.

Severus kniff die Augen zusammen. Im Grunde musste er gar nicht mehr erfragen, was Lucius hier tat. Es lag auf der Hand. „Soweit ich weiß, bist du noch nie zufällig in Hogwarts _vorbeigekommen_. Das letzte Mal, als du dich hierher bequemt hast, musstest du dich davon überzeugen, dass das Erpressen von Ministerialbeamten nicht immer von Erfolg gekrönt ist."

Lucius machte ein paar schnalzende Geräusche und wirkte dabei gefährlich gelassen. „Erpressung ist so ein hartes Wort, Severus."

„Lediglich angemessen."

„Nun ja, vielleicht." Er lächelte geziert. „Und nun, willst du mich für immer so festhalten und den Eindruck erwecken, dir würde die körperliche Nähe gefallen, oder lässt du mich endlich los und lädst mich auf einen Tee ein?"

Severus' Kiefer mahlten. „Weder noch, Lucius. Ich werde dich loslassen, das ja. Allerdings nur, um dich vor die Tür zu setzen. Draco ist in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum." Er tat ein paar Schritte zurück und deutete in einer flüchtigen Geste zur Tür des Labors.

Lucius hingegen nahm in aller Gelassenheit die Arme herunter, rieb sich über die offenbar schmerzenden Handgelenke und rückte sich dann Robe und Haare zurecht. „Das hoffe ich doch sehr. Es würde an den Qualitäten des Hauslehrers zweifeln lassen, wenn er nicht dort wäre. Und um ehrlich zu sein, vertraue ich seinem Hauslehrer – in dieser Beziehung zumindest." Der Plauderton war einer vibrierenden Drohung gewichen.

„Was willst du damit andeuten?" Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und stellte sich so in den Raum, dass Lucius möglichst wenig von dem Kessel (und vor allem seinem Inhalt) zu sehen bekam, der hinter dem Tränkemeister stand.

„Ich denke, das weißt du sehr gut, Severus." Mit der drohenden Eleganz eines Löwen kam Lucius auf ihn zu und die Ironie dieses Vergleiches ließ Severus beinahe trocken lachen – war Lucius doch besonders stolz darauf, auf eine lange Linie Slytherins in seiner Familie zurückblicken zu dürfen.

Stattdessen legte er heuchlerisch den Kopf schief und machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Ich fürchte nicht. Sei so nett und hilf mir auf die Sprünge."

Diese Scharade schien Lucius' kontrollierte Fassade so sehr zu beleidigen, dass für ein paar Sekunden blinde Wut in seinen Augen aufflackerte. Im nächsten Moment war es Severus, dessen Arme hart gegen eine raue Oberfläche gepresst wurden, nur dass diese zu einem der Stützpfeiler im Klassenraum gehörte. „Ich weiß genau, was du hier treibst. Und du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass mein Wissen um die Kunst der Tränke so ausgereift ist, dass es nur unbedeutend unter deinem liegt. Ich weiß, dass du den Lord unterwanderst, und irgendwann wird der Moment kommen, in dem ich mich dafür an dir rächen kann, ohne das Leben meiner Familie aufs Spiel zu setzen. Pass auf, was du tust, Severus Snape!"

Ausdruckslos erwiderte Severus die Blicke des Mannes, der damals die Eintrittskarte in sein heutiges Leben gewesen war. Interessant, dass seine eigene Rache an Lucius' damaligen Taten wiederum eine Rache provozierte. Der Trank neben ihnen blubberte träge vor sich hin. „Du solltest lieber aufpassen, was du sagst, Lucius Malfoy!" Er spuckte den ach so reinen Namen quasi vor sich auf den staubigen Kerkerboden. „Der Lord erfährt alles, was sich in meinem Kopf so an Erinnerungen herumtreibt. Im Gegensatz zu dir begnügt er sich nämlich nicht mit Spekulationen und wilden Verdächtigungen. Was glaubst du, wird er von dieser Erinnerung hier halten? Meinst du, sie wird Draco auf seinem weiteren Weg nützlich sein?"

Lucius' Gesicht wurde weiß. Ein paar Sekunden hielt er Severus' zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck noch stand, dann stieß er sich abrupt von ihm ab und verließ den Kerkerraum.

* * *

- 11.07.2001 -

* * *

In einem von dieser Realität unendlich weit entfernten Haus tauchte Severus Snape aus dem Traum auf, indem er in die Höhe schoss, als hätte man ein Gummiband losgelassen. Sein Atem ging schwer und Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. Er drehte den Kopf, was sich als äußerst schmerzhaft erwies, und wischte sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht.

Mit einem nicht einmal ansatzweise so eleganten Schwung wie früher setzte er sich an den Rand seines Bettes und ignorierte das nach wie vor vorhandene Ziehen auf seinem Rücken. Wie lange war es jetzt her, dass er Lucius in seinem Labor erwischt hatte? Mindestens zweieinhalb Jahre. Er hatte damals bereits mit Granger zusammengearbeitet und der Trank, den der Ältere sich eindeutig viel zu genau angesehen hatte, war einer der Schlüssel zum Sturz des Dunklen Lords gewesen. Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er Granger das erste Mal mit vor Freude fleckigen Wangen gesehen hatte.

Und er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Lucius seinen Verdacht bestätigen konnte. Damals hatte er ihm noch Einhalt gebieten können. Die Angst vor dem Lord war auch unter seinen Gefolgsleuten ausreichend vertreten.

Als wäre dies von Anfang an der Plan gewesen, stand Severus auf, zog sich den Morgenmantel über und verließ sein Zimmer. Barfuß setzte er seine Schritte durch das dunkle Haus, ließ sich bereitwillig von der mitternächtlichen Ruhe einfangen. Während er wenig später ein Glas unter den Wasserhahn hielt, strich er sich mit der freien Hand die Haare aus dem Gesicht und drehte anschließend das Wasser ab. Mit großen Zügen trank er, beinahe so, als befände er sich noch immer in dieser Gefangenschaft und wüsste nicht, wann er das nächste Mal etwas bekommen würde.

Und gewissermaßen war er das auch noch, in Gefangenschaft. Zugegeben, er hatte mehr Beinfreiheit und die Verkostung war besser (Granger hatte wirklich zu kochen gelernt, das musste er ihr zugestehen), doch im Endeffekt hatte Albus nur die peinigenden Ketten gegen die unsichtbaren getauscht. Er war sich noch nicht sicher, welche die effektiveren Qualen verursachten.

Nach einigen Minuten verließ er die Küche wieder und warf einen flüchtigen Blick hinüber zur Terrassentür. Er wollte bereits weitergehen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass dort eine Gestalt stand, die sich als ein schwarzer Schatten gegen das spärliche Licht der Nacht abhob.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn verharrte er einen Moment, dann ging er mit leisen Schritten zur offenen Wohnzimmertür hinüber. Granger bemerkte ihn nicht, selbst als er im Türrahmen stoppte. Schweigend beobachtete er sie. Sie hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt und offenbar die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Severus war das Bild der Nacht gewohnt; er hatte quasi darin gelebt. Doch diese Nacht hier war anders. Es gab zum einen keine Geräusche. Keine Tiere, die über Laub liefen, keine Vögel, die aus Bäumen hervorbrachen. Und er wusste, selbst wenn es nicht tiefste Nacht sondern Dämmerung wäre, würde es kein Zirpen von Grillen geben. Hier existierten nur Granger und er selbst, der Garten war zu klein, um mehr als ein paar Ameisen zu beherbergen. Und einen Gnom, wie er am Nachmittag festgestellt hatte. Sie mussten aufpassen, dass die Terrassentür nachts geschlossen blieb.

Zum anderen gab es keine Sterne. Und auch keinen Mond. Der Himmel war ein verschwommenes Dunkelblau, das zwar heller war als das, das er kannte, aber keine klaren Himmelskörper erkennen ließ. Zweifellos waren sie es jedoch, die diesen helleren Blauton verursachten. Es würde alles ebenso verwischt sein wie die Landschaft, die sie am Nachmittag betrachtet hatten.

Unvermittelt riss ihn ein gedämpfter Laut aus den Gedanken. Seine Blicke fixierten sich wieder auf Granger, seine Haltung straffte sich; er ignorierte das empörte Jaulen seiner gepeinigten Muskeln.

Sie weinte.

Er hatte Granger bisher noch nie weinen gesehen. Sie war eine starke Frau, hatte die Lasten des Krieges auf ihren schmalen Schultern getragen, als wäre genau das ihr Schicksal und ihre einzige Bestimmung. Severus hatte zwar bemerkt, dass sie unter dieser Last litt und zunehmend darunter in die Knie ging, aber er hatte sie niemals weinen gesehen. Aus welchem Grund auch immer hatte Weasley es geschafft, sie aufrecht zu halten und ihre Entschlossenheit zu nähren.

Mit der Erkenntnis, dass sie die rothaarige Nervensäge wirklich vermisste und – ganz im Gegensatz zu ihm – ein Leben zurückgelassen hatte, um Monate hier mit ihm zu verbringen, wandte er sich von der Tür ab und schritt ebenso lautlos, wie er gekommen war, zurück in den Flur und hinauf in sein Zimmer.

Dort angekommen, schloss er die Tür hinter sich ab, drehte rastlos mehrere Runden durch den viel zu kleinen Raum und riss letztendlich das Fenster auf, nur um sich weit mit dem Oberkörper nach draußen zu lehnen und die frische Luft in seine noch immer brennenden Lungen zu saugen. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er nach langer Zeit aus eisigem Wasser auftauchen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

'Eiswasser' stand in gehetzter Schrift auf dem Pergament, doppelt unterstrichen und mit drei Ausrufezeichen dahinter. Severus schnaubte; es fehlten wirklich nur noch die Herzchen drum herum.

Im nächsten Moment grapschte eine kleine Hand nach dem Pergament. „Lassen Sie die Finger von meinen Notizen!" Granger funkelte ihn böse an und verstaute die Aufzeichnungen in einem Buch über Heiltränke.

„Dann hören Sie auf, Ihre Sachen überall liegen zu lassen. Das Chaos hier übertrifft alles, was Longbottom selbst zu seinen besten Zeiten in einem Kessel fabriziert hat!" Nun, das war ein wenig übertrieben, zugegeben. Aber es stimmte schon, dass Grangers Sachen auffallend dicht gesät waren. Ihre Bücher lagen auf Tischen und Schränken, Notizen flogen wild durch die Gegend – viele davon zerknüllt oder zerrissen – und hin und wieder lag sogar einer ihrer Pullover herum.

Als seine Blicke schließlich wieder zu ihrem Gesicht zurückkehrten, lag ein süffisantes Grinsen in ihren Zügen. Mit einem beinahe lasziven Hüftschwung kam sie zwei Schritte auf ihn zu und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Severus wich mit seinem Oberkörper unmerklich zurück. „Wissen Sie, was Neville jetzt macht?"

Er rümpfte die Nase. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich es wissen will."

„Oh doch, das wollen Sie." Ihre Augenbrauen hüpften amüsiert. „Er ist Besitzer und Leiter einer der erfolgreichsten Zaubererapotheken in London. Er braut die Tränke übrigens selbst."

Severus entkam ein gequältes Knurren. „Wie viele Klagen wegen unbrauchbarem Kontrazeptionstrank hat er denn schon bekommen?"

„Nicht eine. Im Gegenteil, er ist für die erstklassige Zubereitung der Tränke bekannt." Es machte ihr sichtlich Spaß, ihm diese Dinge zu erzählen.

„Kaum zu fassen, wie wenig heutzutage noch auf Referenzen gelegt wird." Begleitet von einem missbilligenden Kopfschütteln.

„Oh, er hat gute Referenzen. Meister Rutherforth hat sich seiner angenommen, als er Nevilles Talent im Bereich der Kräuterkunde sah. Er hielt es für Verschwendung, dass er vor der Verwendung der Zutaten zurückschreckte, als würde er eine heiße Herdplatte berühren." Grangers Augen funkelten angriffslustig.

„Es wäre besser für alle Beteiligten, wenn diese Herdplatte erhalten geblieben wäre." Longbottom mochte sich vielleicht weiterentwickelt haben, doch er würde kaum genug Selbstsicherheit aufbringen können, um im Ernstfall wirklichem Druck standhalten zu können.

„Ansichtssache", erwiderte sie und anhand ihres Blickes konnte er nur zu genau erkennen, dass sie noch irgendeinen Trumpf in der Hinterhand hatte. „Sie sollten übrigens noch einen der Aufbautränke nehmen. Sie scheinen gut darauf anzusprechen."

Widerwillig nickte er. „Sie sind in der Tat recht wirkungsvoll." Sie grinste. Verdammt! Mit dieser Aussage war er in ein Fettnäpfchen mit dem Ausmaß einer Badewanne getreten. Granger sah viel zu selbstherrlich aus.

„Sie stammen von Neville. Ich hatte vor unserer… Abreise keine Zeit zum Brauen und Sie wissen ja, wie schnell speziell dieser Trank verdirbt." Zufrieden hob sie einen Stapel Bücher hoch. „Es wird ihn sicher freuen zu hören, dass die Tränke Ihre Standards erfüllen."

„Ich sagte, sie seien recht wirkungsvoll, Miss Granger. Das entspricht kaum meinen Standards."

„Wenn man der Aussage ‚recht wirkungsvoll' Ihr übliches Maß an Untertreibung hinzuaddiert, treffen sie sehr wohl Ihre Standards, Sir." Granger genoss den Anblick seines verbissenen Gesichtsausdruckes einige Sekunden. Dann wurde ihr Blick wieder ernst. „Lassen Sie die Finger von meinen Sachen", erinnerte sie ihn noch einmal und verließ den Raum.

* * *

- 14.07.2001 -

* * *

In den letzten beiden Tagen hatte Severus angestrengt herauszufinden versucht, was es mit diesem Eiswasser auf sich hatte. Zweifellos arbeitete Granger an einem Trank und er konnte diese Art der Beschäftigung nur unterstützen. Doch es ärgerte ihn, dass sie ihn gänzlich davon ausschloss.

Wann immer er sie gesehen hatte, war sie in Bücher vertieft und recherchierte Zusammenhänge, die er ihr so hätte sagen können. Sie war schon immer eine talentierte Tränkebrauerin gewesen, das stand außer Frage. Doch für den Krieg hatte sie auf ein Studium in diesem Fachbereich verzichtet und eine Ausbildung begonnen, mit der sie helfen konnte. Das, was sie heute tat, war weit unter ihren Fähigkeiten angesiedelt und er spürte zusehends den Drang, ihr Talent in die Richtung zu formen, die es von ganz alleine schon eingeschlagen hatte. Zeit genug hatten sie schließlich.

Mit der Ausbildung zur Medihexe allerdings schien Granger auch gelernt zu haben, andere aus ihrem Leben auszuschließen. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie jemals lernen würde, weniger offenherzig und leichtgläubig zu sein; jetzt war sie skeptischer und verschlossener als er selbst.

So sehr es ihm auch missfiel, dies zugeben zu müssen, in der Zeit ihrer gemeinsamen Arbeit hatte er Granger als gleichwertige Partnerin akzeptiert und war im Rahmen des sich aufbauenden Vertrauens offener ihr gegenüber geworden. Niemals hatte er es soweit getrieben, dass sie es bewusst hätte merken können, doch er ließ ihr vieles durchgehen, was er bei anderen sofort bemängelt hätte. Er entwickelte ein Verständnis für ihre Person und ihren Charakter und duldete die Konsequenzen, die dies hatte. Severus konnte nicht leugnen, dass er sich damit wohl gefühlt hatte.

Nun war es, als würde er vor einer vollkommen fremden Frau stehen. Als müsse er von vorne anfangen mit dem Verstehen ihrer Person. Und da er in diesem Bereich nicht unbedingt mit großem Talent dienen konnte, ärgerte ihn der Umstand über alle Maßen. Anscheinend war das, was sie während der gemeinsamen Arbeit aufgebaut hatten, nicht stark genug, um zwei Jahre zu überleben.

Bei diesem Gedanken fröstelte es Severus und er stand aus dem Sessel auf, um sich einen Pullover überzuziehen. Sein Rücken schmerzte noch immer unangenehm, ganz im Gegensatz zu den anderen Wunden, die seinen Körper bedeckt hatten. Die Narben wurden mit jedem Tag, den er die Salbe benutzte, blasser und dünner. Auf seinem Rücken hingegen schienen sie gar nicht zu heilen.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihn diese Tatsache verärgern sollte, weil er zu stur war, Granger um Hilfe zu bitten, oder ob es ihn mit einem gewissen Stolz seiner ehemaligen Schülerin gegenüber erfüllen sollte. Die Salbe war einwandfrei und er war überzeugt, dass sie nicht von Longbottom stammte. Granger musste sie zubereitet haben, nachdem er in dieser ersten Nacht eingeschlafen war. Sie war ganz frisch.

Bei diesem Gedanken brach er ab und runzelte die Stirn. Vollkommen still stand er im Zimmer und lauschte. Etwas stimmte nicht. Schließlich fiel sein Blick auf die Fensterscheiben und er sah, wie sich zarte Eisblüten darauf bildeten, während von draußen die diffusen Strahlen der Sonne, die in diese Realität durchdrangen, darauf schienen. Die Temperatur im Haus sank immer weiter ab, weiße Wolken stiegen vor seinem Gesicht auf, wenn er ausatmete.

„Granger!", knurrte Severus in böser Vorahnung und riss die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf, um mit lauten Schritten nach unten zu poltern. „Miss Granger! Was zum Henker haben Sie nun schon wieder angestellt?" Seine Stimme hallte beinahe so kraftvoll wie früher durch das Haus, wobei sie ihre Wirkung allerdings gänzlich verlor, als er auf der untersten Treppenstufe ausrutschte und sich nur mit einem raschen Griff zum Geländer vom Fallen abhalten konnte. Eine dünne Eisschicht hatte sich auf dem dunklen Holz gebildet.

Erst nachdem er sich ausreichend über diesen Umstand beschwert hatte – natürlich mit so leise gemurmelten Flüchen, dass niemand sie mitbekommen würde, der seine unfreiwillige Akrobatik nicht gesehen hatte – spürte er den reißenden Schmerz auf seinem Rücken. Die Kraft, die hinter seinem Beinahe-Sturz gesteckt hatte, musste seine Verletzungen wieder geöffnet haben. Doch er kam nicht mehr dazu, sich auch darüber ausreichend aufzuregen. Ein spitzer Schrei ertönte aus dem Kellerlabor.

Severus lief quer über den Flur und dankte irgendwem für den Läufer, der hier ausgelegt war. Als er die Tür zum Keller aufriss, stoben ihm Schneeflocken entgegen, die vorwitzig um seinen Kopf wirbelten und sich wie kleine Lichter auf seine schwarzen Haare legten. Er strauchelte ein paar Schritte zurück, als ihm eine heftige Windböe entgegenkam. Dann lehnte er sich dagegen an und brachte die Stufen nach unten mehr stolpernd als gehend hinter sich.

„Miss Granger! Was ist hier los?", verlangte er zu erfahren, wobei diese Frage in einem gequälten Jaulen endete, als er das Desaster gänzlich erblickte. Das gesamte Labor lag unter einer dicken Schneeschicht begraben, von der Decke rieselten unablässig weitere weiße Flocken und die Temperaturen lagen bei gefühlten minus dreißig Grad.

Wobei das alles noch halb so schlimm gewesen wäre. Aber auf dem Tisch direkt vor ihm schnatterten einige Pinguine wild durcheinander. Eines von den eindrucksvollen Tieren schob ein großes Ei tiefer unter seinen Bauch, ein anderer hatte sich schützend davor gestellt und fauchte Severus wütend an. Dieser hob kapitulierend die Hände; er kam sich wirklich nackt vor ohne seinen Zauberstab.

„Miss Granger, würden Sie die Freundlichkeit besitzen, mir zu erklären, was genau Sie mit diesem Zoo beabsichtigen?"

Zur Antwort erhielt er einen weiteren Schrei und wandte endlich den Blick von den Vögeln vor seiner Nase ab. Im hinteren Teil des Labors stand Granger in eine Ecke gedrängt, einen halbwüchsigen Eisbären nur wenige Schritte von sich entfernt. „Tut mir leid, das ist gerade ganz schlecht", fauchte sie schließlich und deutete auf ihren Zauberstab, der ihr anscheinend bei der Flucht aus der Hand gefallen war.

Severus schnaubte. „Sie hätten wenigstens Nord- und Südpol getrennt belassen können", sagte er mit einer Seelenruhe, die eindeutig die Rache für den Longbottom-Zwischenfall war. Er sah, wie sie die Augen verdrehte und dann nach einem Besen griff, um den Eisbären von sich fern zu halten, nachdem dieser das Interesse an den Kisten und Kartons verloren hatte und sich mit wachsendem Hunger in den Augen Granger zuwandte.

„Jetzt machen Sie schon!"

Severus bückte sich, um den Zauberstab aufzuheben, wobei ihm die Wunden auf seinem Rücken wieder bewusst wurden. Er verzog zischend das Gesicht und sah, dass Granger es bemerkt hatte, als er sich wieder aufrichtete. Für ein paar Sekunden trafen sich ihre Blicke und in ihrem stand so viel ehrliche Besorgnis, dass es ihn schlucken ließ.

Im nächsten Moment schien ein Vorhang zu fallen und sie fluchte leise vor sich hin. „Seien Sie still", seufzte Severus und wog den Zauberstab flüchtig in seiner Hand (er war kleiner, leichter und sehr viel zarter als sein eigener und dennoch wusste er, welche Macht auch hierin steckte), ehe er damit auf das Chaos im Labor deutete und den Schlamassel beendete: „_Finite Incantatem!_"

Schnee, Eis, Pinguine und Eisbär verschwanden mit einem leisen Plopp und Granger wirkte ziemlich albern, wie sie mit dem Besen vor ihrem Körper in der Ecke des Labors stand. Ihre Haare tropften und sie atmete schwer, dann wurde sie sich ihrer Waffe bewusst und warf sie beiläufig in die Ecke.

Severus reichte ihr bereitwillig den Zauberstab, den sie mit einem unwirschen Griff entgegennahm. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber es wird Ihnen sicherlich einleuchten, dass es mir unter diesen Umständen nicht möglich war, die Finger von Ihren Sachen zu lassen", sagte er süßlich, stützte sich dabei allerdings mit einer Hand am Tisch ab. Ein Kribbeln auf seinem Rücken ließ nichts Gutes verheißen. Er vermutete, dass ihm das Blut aus den Wunden lief.

„Seien Sie still und ziehen Sie Pullover und Hemd aus", wies Granger an, offenbar entschlossen, die Eiswüste nicht weiter zu erklären. Beiläufig schwenkte sie einen Kessel vom Feuer und räumte einige Dinge von einer Seite zur anderen, während Severus ihrer Aufforderung widerwillig folgte.

Schließlich stand er oben ohne im Labor und sah Granger abwartend an. „Worauf warten Sie? Umdrehen!" Er tat auch dies, schloss allerdings resignierend die Augen, als ihr Blick auf die Verletzungen fiel. Zu seiner Überraschung sagte sie nichts, sondern legte lediglich ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und zwang ihn damit, sich auf einen der Hocker zu setzen.

„Was für Experimente führen Sie hier gerade durch?", fragte er in einem Versuch, Konversation zu betreiben und vor allem, um eine Idee ihrer Laune zu bekommen. Das war das A und O im Umgang mit ihr, wie er gelernt hatte. Meistens schafften sie es, ihre Launen gegenseitig auszugleichen. Nur selten waren sie beide so verstimmt, dass durchaus die Gefahr bestand, dass sie sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel gingen.

„Das geht Sie nichts an. Still halten!"

Nun, auch die seltenen Fälle kamen vor.

Er spürte, wie sie die Haut um die Schnitte säuberte und anschließend mit ihrem Zauberstab die Wunden wieder verschloss. „Angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich Ihnen eben das Leben gerettet habe, denke ich darüber etwas anders."

„Das ist ihr gutes Recht", erwiderte sie schlicht. Severus wollte aufstehen, doch sie hielt ihn zurück. „Unterstehen Sie sich! Wenn Sie zu stur sind, von alleine zu mir zu kommen, damit ich Ihnen mit dem Versorgen dieser Wunden helfe, dann müssen Sie auch damit leben, dass ich ebenso stur reagiere." Sie ging an ihm vorbei zu einem der Regale und holte eine weitere Schale mit der Salbe.

Severus gab missmutige Geräusche von sich, die Granger dazu veranlassten, die Augenbrauen zu heben. „Nur zu, Sir! Teilen Sie Ihren wütenden Monolog mit dem Labor. Ich bin neugierig." Sie grinste süffisant und trat rasch wieder hinter ihn.

„Es wäre auch von alleine geheilt!", war alles, was er sagte. Wütende Monologe waren nichts, was er mit anderen teilte, schon gar nicht mit Granger!

„Wäre es nicht."

Ehrlich, er hasste ihre besserwisserischen Bemerkungen, die nichts erklärten, aber sein gesamtes Wissen über den Haufen warfen. „Darf ich auf eine Erklärung hoffen oder muss ich Ihnen dafür noch häufiger das Leben retten?" Seine Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus.

„Merlin bewahre! Unterstehen Sie sich…" Ihre Finger tanzten munter über seinen Rücken, während sie die Salbe verteilte und einmassierte, und Severus spürte gegen seinen Willen ein Kribbeln durch seinen Körper fahren.

„Wenn das so ist… Ich schlage Ihnen einen Handel vor: Ich lasse Sie nächstes Mal draufgehen und Sie erklären mir, warum mein Rücken noch immer wund ist. Und wenn Sie schon dabei sind, ich bin ganz wild darauf, zu erfahren, woher diese Eiswüste kam."

„Nun, zumindest Ihre letzte Frage ist leicht zu beantworten." Er warf ihr einen abwartenden Blick über die Schulter zu. „Der eine Teil kam vom Nordpol, der andere vom Südpol. Die Unterscheidung, was wohin gehörte, überlasse ich Ihnen."

„Hüten Sie Ihre Zunge, Miss Granger. Es gibt zwar kein Punktesystem in diesem Haus, aber mir wird sicherlich eine Alternative einfallen und ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass Ihnen diese besser gefallen wird."

Sie verschraubte gelassen die Tube mit der Salbe und stemmte dann die Hände in die Hüften. „Oh, ich zittere vor Angst. Nein, halt! Das kommt von der Raumtemperatur. Mein Fehler." Sie schnalzte entschuldigend mit der Zunge und wandte sich von ihm ab.

Severus nutzte diese Gelegenheit, um aufzustehen und sich rasch wieder anzuziehen. Denn zumindest in dieser Beziehung musste er ihr Recht geben, es war noch immer empfindlich kalt hier unten. Gerade als er etwas auf ihre dreiste Äußerung erwidern wollte, sprach sie weiter und schnitt ihm damit – übrigens nicht das erste Mal, seitdem sie hier waren – das Wort ab.

„Sie müssen diese Wunden zweimal täglich eincremen. Die Zauber halten sie nur notdürftig geschlossen, einzig die Salbe kann den Heilungsprozess bewirken. Ich habe herausgefunden, dass die Narben schmaler und weniger auffällig sind, wenn man die Wunden auf diese Weise heilt. Also kommen Sie morgens und abends zu mir, oder Sie werden in drei Jahren noch Ihren Spaß damit haben." Ihre Blicke fixierten ihn mahnend.

Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musste frustriert zugeben, dass der Schmerz auf seinem Rücken bereits sehr viel erträglicher war. „Schön, dass Sie mir diese Information noch zukommen lassen."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie haben nicht gefragt."

„Deswegen hätte ich es trotzdem erfahren müssen!"

Sie kam gelassen auf ihn zu und stand schließlich nur einen Schritt entfernt, bevor sie die Arme ebenfalls verschränkte und ihn gereizt anfunkelte. „Wissen Sie, ich hatte früher mal einen Lehrer, der mir gezeigt hat, was für ein tolles Spielzeug Unwissenheit ist." Sie machte eine kleine Pause und ließ ihre Worte damit die richtige Wirkung entfalten; Severus konnte sich nur schwer davon abhalten, betreten zu schlucken. „Ich habe damals so viele Fragen gestellt und trotzdem keine Antwort bekommen, _Sir_! Ist ein tolles Gefühl, nicht wahr?", fügte sie dann noch sehr bitter klingend hinzu.

Und zu seinem grenzenlosen Frust ließ sie ihn bereits zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Tage einfach stehen und verließ den Raum.

* * *

TBC...


	5. 105: In den Tiefen der Seele

**Kapitel 1.05 – In den Tiefen der Seele**

* * *

- 15.07.2001 -

* * *

Am nächsten Nachmittag hatte Severus sich mit einem Buch auf die Terrasse zurückgezogen. Er hatte das absurde Gefühl, dass das Haus sich seit dem unvermittelten Wintereinbruch gestern noch nicht wieder vollkommen aufgeheizt hatte. Wobei das mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit Irrsinn war; er hatte Granger beobachtet, wie sie die Temperaturen magisch angehoben hatte. Es _war_ wieder warm.

Dennoch überzog eine feine Gänsehaut seinen Körper und er konnte gegen das immer und immer wieder aufkommende Frösteln nichts tun. Deswegen hatte er freiwillig den Rückzug nach draußen angetreten und sich in die pralle Sonne gesetzt.

Ein bisschen besser war es hier geworden, doch bis ins Innerste seines Körpers schien auch diese Wärme nicht vorzudringen. Selbst hier zitterte er hin und wieder.

Mit Granger hatte er seit gestern kein Wort mehr gewechselt. Sie waren sich konsequent aus dem Weg gegangen und angesichts der miesen Laune, die er heute an den Tag legte, war das wohl auch besser für sie beide. Bei ihrem aufmüpfigen Gemüt könnte es selbst unter Berücksichtigung seines angeschlagenen Zustandes tödliche Folgen haben, wenn sie zu viel Zeit im selben Raum verbrachten.

Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gehört, trat die junge Frau in diesem Moment auf die Terrasse hinaus. „Professor Snape?"

Er knurrte zum Zeichen, dass er sie hörte.

„Möchten Sie auch etwas essen? Ich habe gekocht."

„Nein."

Sie blieb stehen, schwieg einen Moment, dann: „Sie sollten wirklich etwas essen, Sir." Bemüht kontrolliert.

Widerwillig sah er von seinem Buch auf und blinzelte sie gegen die Sonne an. „Ich habe keinen Hunger, Miss Granger." Zu seiner Verärgerung sagte seine Stimme viel mehr als diese Worte. Sie erzählte von körperlichen Beschwerden, daraus resultierender schlechter Laune und vor allem von der Überdrüssigkeit gegenüber ihrer Person.

Granger legte den Kopf schief und musterte ihn mit den aufmerksamen Blicken einer Medihexe. Severus' Finger schlossen sich fest um den Buchdeckel. „Schlechter Tag?", fragte sie dann vorsichtig und vielleicht war es ein Versöhnungsangebot.

Unter normalen Umständen wäre er auf dieses Angebot nicht eingegangen. Aber das hier waren keine normalen Umstände und er war des Kämpfens müde. Deswegen nickte er. „Ja, schlechter Tag." Und das bereits seit dem Frühstück, welches er nicht länger als zehn Minuten bei sich behalten hatte. Sein Körper war in einem so entsetzlichen Zustand, dass nicht einmal die Heilung auch nur den geringsten Spaß brachte.

Granger nickte. „Kommen Sie nachher zu mir wegen der Wunden auf Ihrem Rücken", erinnerte sie ihn mit ruhiger Stimme, dann wandte sie sich ab und kehrte ins Haus zurück.

Severus sah ihr hinterher. Nach ein paar Minuten schlug er das Buch zu, legte es vorsichtig neben sich auf den Boden und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen zurück. Ein wenig Schlaf in der Wärme der Sonne würde ihm gut tun.

* * *

- 15.03.1999 -

* * *

Die Sicht wurde ihm durch die Maske genommen, seine Füße rutschten auf dem schlammigen Boden immer wieder aus und seine Roben hingen triefend an seinem Körper. Es war kalt und laut, die Luft voller Nebel und Qualm, jede Bewegung das Risiko, von einem tödlichen Fluch getroffen zu werden.

Severus keuchte vor Anstrengung und die Luft stob weiß aus dem Mundschlitz seiner Todessermaske. Vor ihm verschwammen die Schlieren des Regens mit den schwarzen Umrissen der Kämpfenden. Hin und wieder huschte etwas vor seinen Augen vorbei und er erkannte frustriert, dass er durch diese Maske noch riskanter unterwegs war als ohne sie. Schließlich entschied er sich dafür, dass es egal war, riss sie sich vom Gesicht und ließ sie unbeachtet auf den Boden fallen.

Ein Todesser stolperte gegen ihn. Severus umfasste ihn an den Schultern, damit sie nicht beide zu Boden fielen. „Danke dir!", hörte er ihn grunzen und erkannte die Stimme von Avery.

Severus nickte mechanisch und stieß ihn von sich. Avery kam wieder auf die Beine und lief in die Masse der Kämpfenden zurück. Severus hob seinen Zauberstab, zielte und jagte ihm einen Stupor auf den Hals. „Gern geschehen." Dann lief er weiter.

Eigentlich hatte er gar keine Zeit für diese Spielchen. Voldemort war besiegt und das hier waren nur die Nachwehen. Er hatte viele sterben sehen und wusste selbst nicht so recht, wie er überlebt haben konnte.

Doch er hatte diese Möglichkeit nicht gänzlich ausgeschlossen, als sie vor so vielen Stunden aufgebrochen waren. Und nun musste er sich um Probleme kümmern, die für Monate vollkommen unbedeutend gewesen waren.

An jeder Leiche, die er sah, hielt er an, drehte sie auf den Rücken und versuchte herauszufinden, wen er vor sich hatte. Das war nicht bei allen ganz einfach, doch selbst ihm fiel schnell auf, dass es mehr Auroren und Ordensmitglieder als Todesser waren. Voldemort war vielleicht tot, doch seine Anhänger würden nicht aufgeben. Er hatte es gewusst, als er gesehen hatte, wie eigenmächtig sie diesen Kampf angegangen waren.

Der Dunkle Lord war ein Statist auf dem Spielfeld gewesen. Er hatte sich auf Harry Potter konzentriert und Harry Potter sich darauf, ihn mit in den Tod zu reißen. Die Erde hatte gebebt unter der geballten Macht dieser zwei und nur wenige hatten gesehen, dass Albus Dumbledore Harry mit seiner eigenen Magie versorgt hatte. Sie hatten sich den Himmel und die Erde unterworfen und die Kräfte der Natur gegen das Böse gerichtet. Das war es, was die beiden in den letzten Monaten ausgeheckt hatten. Severus konnte nicht anders, als sie dafür zu bewundern. Und er hatte mit Granger Tränke gepanscht. Er schnaubte und lief weiter.

Wieder ein Ordensmitglied.

Es war noch lange nicht vorbei. Die Todesser würden nicht aufgeben, sich neu organisieren und er musste – so sehr ihm dieser Gedanke auch missfiel – dafür sorgen, dass er weiterhin als Spion dienlich sein konnte.

Im nächsten Moment blieb er stehen und richtete sich gerade auf. Direkt vor ihm schwebte ein weißes Licht in der Luft, das nun anschwoll, sich zu einer Figur formte und für einen kurzen Moment als schimmernde Patronusgestalt eines Fuchses zu sehen war, ehe sie verschwand. Severus drehte sich langsam um und fand den eiskalten Blick Lucius Malfoys sogar durch den Regen hindurch.

„Es gibt noch etwas, das ich mit dir besprechen wollte, Severus", sagte er gedehnt und kam auf ihn zu.

„Das trifft sich gut. Ich war ebenfalls auf der Suche nach dir." Severus machte eine ausladende Bewegung über die am Boden liegenden Körper. Lucius war inzwischen so nahe, dass er sehen konnte, wie sich die Augenbraue des Mannes pikiert hob.

„Ich hätte gedacht, dass du mir mehr zutraust." Er drehte seinen Gehstock in den Händen, die noch immer von schwarzen Handschuhen verborgen wurden. Einzig ein paar Schnitte und Schürfwunden im Gesicht und ein rotes Rinnsal im Weiß seiner Haare zeugten von den vergangenen Stunden.

„Ich denke, ich habe eine sehr treffende Einschätzung deiner Fähigkeiten, Lucius." Severus machte eine Pause. „Nun, was ist es, das du mit mir besprechen wolltest?" Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. In einer Hand hielt er seinen Zauberstab so, dass Lucius ihn sehen konnte, die andere schlüpfte unbemerkt in seine Robe und umfasste den Hals eines unzerbrechlichen Fläschchens.

Lucius machte eine einladende Geste. „Du zuerst! Sonst hast du womöglich nicht mehr die Gelegenheit dazu." Er grinste.

Severus hingegen gab ein Knurren von sich, das vom Sturm geschluckt wurde. Dann riss er seinen Zauberstab so schnell nach vorne, dass Lucius keine Chance hatte, seinen rechtzeitig aus dem Stock zu ziehen. Der Tränkemeister beschränkte sich darauf, den anderen mit einem Ganzkörper-Klammerfluch zu belegen. Er brauchte ihn bei Bewusstsein.

Lucius kippte in recht uneleganter Art nach hinten und Schlamm und Wasser spritzte in die Luft, als er auf dem Boden aufkam. Severus ging langsam zu ihm und kniete sich neben ihm nieder. „So redet es sich doch viel angenehmer, findest du nicht?", säuselte er und zog die Phiole aus seinem Umhang. „Weißt du, Lucius, es gibt da diese Sache zwischen uns, die nun, da der Lord aus dem Weg geräumt ist, zu einem wirklichen Problem für mich werden könnte. Versteh' mich nicht falsch, ich hänge nicht sonderlich an meinem Leben. Doch Albus ist nach wie vor der Meinung, dass er mich braucht und ich bin sein Mann. Und das bin ich schon sehr viel länger gewesen, als du für möglich halten wirst."

Er sah, wie Lucius ihm wütende Blicke zuwarf und genoss es, dass der Blonde sich weder bewegen, noch etwas sagen konnte.

„Ja, natürlich, ich verstehe dich, Lucius. Sagen wir einfach, ich spüre den Schlag deiner Faust quasi in meinem Gesicht brennen." Ein feines Lächeln kräuselte Severus' Miene. „Aber nun zu wichtigeren Dingen. Man weiß hier nie, wie lange man ungestört ist." Ungeachtet des Regens entkorkte er die Phiole und öffnete Lucius' Mund mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes soweit, dass er den Trank mühelos hineinträufeln konnte.

Nachdem auch der letzte Rest verschwunden war, warf er die Flasche ebenso unbeachtet wie seine Todessermaske zur Seite und bereitete sich darauf vor, in den Verstand des Mannes am Boden einzudringen. Es gelang ihm nun, da der Verstand ausreichend vorbereitet war, ohne große Mühe. Und ebenso leicht fand er auch die Erinnerungen, die er unbedingt beseitigt wissen wollte. Dummerweise konnte er sie nicht löschen, doch er konnte wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass Lucius keinen Zugriff darauf hatte. Auf diesen Weise entledigte er sich allem, was Lucius an handfesten Beweisen über seine Rolle als Spion in Erfahrung gebracht hatte (und das war wirklich viel gewesen) und zog sich anschließend zurück.

„Es tut mir leid, dass du mir keine andere Wahl gelassen hast, mein Lieber. Aber du willst doch sicherlich nicht, dass irgendjemand davon erfährt, dass du dein Verlangen mir gegenüber dieses eine Mal nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hattest, nicht wahr?" Die Augen des Blonden weiteten sich schockiert.

Severus grinste. Lucius befand sich momentan in einem Zustand, in dem er ihm hätte sagen können, dass er Schüler des Hauses Gryffindor und bester Freund von James Potter gewesen war, und er würde es anstandslos glauben. Es war nicht falsch, Lucius ein paar Erinnerungen zu geben, die ihn garantiert schweigen lassen würden. Und außerdem hatte Lucius eine Rache für die sexuelle Anspielung in den Kerkern damals mehr als verdient.

Vollkommen überzeugt von dem Erfolg seines Handelns, löste Severus den Fluch und hielt Lucius die Hand hin. Dieser ergriff sie nach langem Zögern mit entsetzten Blicken und ließ sich auf die Beine ziehen. Irritiert wischte er sich über die Kleidung und prüfte, ob alles akkurat saß.

„Man sieht es nicht, Lucius." Der Blonde sah zu Severus auf. „Reinigungszauber", erklärte dieser und sah seinen Gegenüber nicken.

„Das darf niemals jemand erfahren", stellte er monoton fest.

„Es _wird_ niemals jemand erfahren. Du besitzt nur noch theoretisches Wissen und mein Verstand ist sicherer als Gringotts, das weißt du selbst am besten."

Lucius sah ihm mit einem leicht verwirrten Blick in die Augen. „Das darf niemals jemand erfahren", murmelte er dann erneut und drehte sich zum Gehen, ohne Severus noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

* * *

- 15.07.2001 -

* * *

Aus diesem Traum erwachte Severus ähnlich erschöpft wie einige Nächte zuvor. Dennoch lag ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Seine kleine Farce hatte zwar nur zwei Jahre gehalten, doch in diesen zwei Jahren hatte Lucius ihn weitestgehend in Ruhe gelassen. Severus wusste beim besten Willen nicht, woher die alten Zweifel wieder aufgetaucht waren, die ihn letztendlich in diese missliche Situation gebracht hatten.

Doch er hatte seinen Spaß gehabt, das stand außer Frage. Sex war schon immer ein sehr reizendes Mittel gewesen, um sich die Feinde gefügig zu machen. Wenn Granger nicht bald ihren alten Respekt wiederfand, sollte er diese Möglichkeit vielleicht in Erwägung ziehen.

Er richtete sich in dem Gartenstuhl auf und sah Licht aus dem Haus auf die in dämmrige Dunkelheit gehüllte Veranda strömen. Mit steifen Gliedern und wieder angemessen schnellem Herzschlag erhob er sich und angelte nach dem Buch, wobei er leicht ins Schwanken geriet und rasch nach dem Griff des Stuhls langte. Nein, das war definitiv nicht sein Tag und er würde alles daran setzen, ihn so bald wie möglich zu beenden.

Doch vorher musste er sich bei Granger vorstellen, damit sie seinen Rücken versorgen konnte. Heute morgen hatte ihn das noch furchtbar aufgeregt und am liebsten hätte er es irgendwie alleine getan. Doch seine Muskeln waren noch immer steif und wenig brauchbar und es war ihm quasi unmöglich, alle Narben auf seinem Rücken selbständig zu erreichen. Er hatte keine andere Wahl, wenn er diese Wunden loswerden wollte.

Und inzwischen hatte er sich auch einigermaßen daran gewöhnt. Mit gemächlichen Schritten durchquerte er das Wohnzimmer, das einsam und ruhig dalag. Auf einem Regal stand die Tube mit der Salbe und er nahm sie beiläufig herunter, während er nach Granger Ausschau hielt.

Die Küche war ebenso leer wie der Keller, wie er feststellte, als er flüchtige Blicke in beide Räume warf. Also stieg er die Treppen hinauf und blieb unschlüssig vor ihrem Zimmer stehen.

Tagelang hatte er nicht einmal gewusst, wo sie sich einquartiert hatte (nicht dass es ihn wirklich interessiert hätte). Doch er war überzeugt, dass er früher nicht gezögert hätte anzuklopfen und von ihr zu verlangen, ihre Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Dass er es jetzt tat, ärgerte ihn. Deswegen klopfte er laut an und wartete.

„Wer ist da?"

Severus hob ungläubig eine Augenbraue. „Der Eisbär", antwortete er trocken.

Wenig später wurde die Tür geöffnet und Granger sah ihn mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck an. Eine feine Röte überzog ihre Wangen. „Tut mir leid, ich hab mich noch nicht daran gewöhnt, mit Ihnen alleine zu sein." Sie nahm ihm die Cremetube aus der Hand und trat zur Seite, so dass er in ihr Zimmer gelangen konnte.

„Nun, es war nicht meine Idee, keinen Hauselfen mitzunehmen." Severus sah sich flüchtig um. Das Zimmer war sehr spartanisch eingerichtet, man konnte es schon beinahe klinisch nennen. Ein Bild von ihr und Weasley stand auf dem Nachttisch, ansonsten verliehen nur Reihen von Bücher dem Zimmer eine persönliche Note. Er wandte den Blick rasch wieder zu Granger und begann dabei sein Hemd zu öffnen.

„Was sollen wir hier mit einem Hauselfen? Ist ja nicht so, als ob wir zu viel zu tun hätten", murmelte sie verärgert und schraubte das Gefäß auf. Anschließend legte sie beide Teile auf den Tisch und wartete, dass er ihr den Rücken zuwenden würde.

„Ein Hauself hat auch andere Funktionen als die Hausarbeit, Miss Granger", wies er sie indirekt darauf hin, dass er selbst jahrelang die meisten Gespräche mit seinem Elfen geführt hatte, während sie begann, die zunehmend dünner werdenden Narben zu behandeln.

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst, Sir. Aber ich war in Sorge um seine Gesundheit, wenn er mit uns beiden in diesem Haus feststeckt."

Er lächelte fein über die Ironie in ihren Worten. „Meinen Sie, dass wir mal in eine Lage kommen werden, in der Gegenstände durch die Luft fliegen?"

„Möglich ist alles", sagte sie vage.

Severus schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Grangers Finger tasteten seinen Rücken immer weiter hinab und er wusste, dass die letzten Verletzungen dicht über seinem Hosenbund lagen. „Ich habe es nicht darauf abgesehen." Dieser Satz galt eigentlich nur dem Versuch, seine Gedanken rational und besonnen zu halten. Es waren böse Bilder, die bei Berührungen dieser Art in seinem Verstand auftauchten. Bilder von Folter und Missbrauch, von Hilflosigkeit und Machtlosigkeit. Seine Finger begannen zu zittern, wenn er sich nicht darauf konzentrierte, sie still zu halten.

„Das ist gut zu wissen", hörte er sie irgendwann sagen und lernte zum ersten Mal das Gefühl kennen, aus wirklich tiefen Gedanken in die Realität gerissen zu werden. Es fühlte sich beinahe so an, als würde man ihn aufwecken, als würde ihn etwas gewaltsam in beide Richtungen zerren. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Sir?"

Granger trat um ihn herum und legte mit prüfenden Blicken den Kopf schief. „Ja. Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe, Miss Granger." Er zog sich das Hemd wieder an und knöpfte es mit konzentrierter Gelassenheit zu.

„Kein Problem. Ich denke, in zwei Tagen können wir die Behandlung abschließen."

Severus nickte und wandte sich dann zur Tür. „Ich wünsche eine angenehme Nacht." Und noch bevor sie weiter nachhaken oder zu gute Theorien anhand seines Verhaltens aufstellen konnte, verließ er das Zimmer.

* * *

- - -

* * *

In dieser Nacht schlief Severus sehr unruhig. Er hatte sich in den letzten Tagen daran gewöhnt, oft von der Vergangenheit zu träumen. Es waren keine Alpträume, auch wenn er sie nicht als angenehme Begleiter seiner Nachtruhe bezeichnen würde. Es war, als würde er seine eigenen Erinnerungen noch einmal erleben. Das war vielleicht nicht gewollt, aber auch nichts, wegen dem er besorgt reagieren würde.

Nun allerdings waren es nicht nur schlichte Erinnerungen. Es war ein stetiges Durcheinander von wahren Begebenheiten und Ausgeburten seiner Fantasie. Realer Schmerz vermischte sich mit fiktionalem Trost; Schläge wurden gegeben mit dem Streicheln einer weichen Hand; Schnitte wurden gesetzt mit den Berührungen sanfter Lippen; Zuckerbrot und Peitsche und er verstand es zum ersten Mal bis in die kleinste Nuance.

Es kostete ihn normalerweise nicht viel Kraft, sich aus einem Traum zu wecken, der unangenehm wurde. Bei diesen war es ihm unmöglich. Er wusste, dass er sich in seinem Bett wälzte und möglicherweise sogar laut wurde. Aber er konnte nichts daran ändern.

„Ich habe geschworen, ich würde es dir heimzahlen, Severus. Ich halte, was ich verspreche."

Severus spürte den vibrierenden Bass der Stimme Lucius' und sah den Wink seiner Hand, mit dem er seinem Diener befahl, Severus zu vergewaltigen.

„Spiele niemals mit den Erinnerungen meiner sexuellen Handlungen", fügte er dann noch mit einem süffisanten Grinsen hinzu und beobachtete, wie Severus verzweifelt versuchte, nicht einen Ton von sich zu geben.

Severus wusste, dass das alles der Vergangenheit angehörte. Aber er wusste auch, dass er es nur zweimal geschafft hatte zu schweigen. Ab dem dritten Mal hatte er vor Schmerz gestöhnt. Ab dem fünften Mal hatte er es geschafft, sich von allem zu distanzieren. Ab dem siebten Mal war er erschöpft genug gewesen, um rasch das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

Er wusste all dies und wusste auch, dass das ein abstruser Traum war (spätestens seit dem Moment, in dem Granger den Raum betreten und sich mit verschränkten Armen und ausdruckslosem Gesicht neben Lucius gestellt hatte). Aber er konnte nicht aufwachen und das war ein Zustand, der beinahe noch schwerer zu ertragen war als der Traum an sich.

Irgendwann spürte er einen entschlossenen Griff zweier Hände an seinem Gesicht, der nicht aus seinem Traum stammte. Niemand hatte ihn da jemals gezwungen, ihn anzusehen. „Wachen Sie auf, Sir!"

Der Befehl war so besonnen wie resolut gesprochen worden und das endlich brachte den gewünschten Erfolg. Severus grub sich zur Realität durch und schnappte erleichtert nach Luft, als er die stille Dunkelheit seines Zimmers erblickte.

Granger saß an seiner Seite und sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Sind Sie wieder klar?" Er nickte, soweit es ihm möglich war. „Werden Sie endlich aufhören zu schreien?" Wieder nickte er. „Gut." Sie ließ ihn los und stand auf.

Severus setzte sich an den Rand seines Bettes und strich über seine feuchte Stirn. Er hatte geahnt, dass er laut geworden war. Es missfiel ihm dennoch.

Im nächsten Moment hielt Granger ihm eine Phiole unter die Nase. „Was ist das?"

„Traumlosschlaftrank. Sie werden ihn heute Nacht nehmen und morgen werden wir uns näher mit diesen Träumen beschäftigen."

Er nahm die Phiole, machte allerdings keine Anstalten, den Inhalt zu trinken. „Ich denke nicht, dass das nötig ist. Es ist das erste Mal seit langem, dass sie so schlimm sind."

Granger hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich habe Sie in letzter Zeit oft im Schlaf reden hören, Sir. Es war nicht immer so panisch wie eben, aber es gibt mir Anlass zur Sorge."

Severus schnaubte abfällig. „Sie müssen sich nicht um mich sorgen, Miss Granger. Ich bin weitaus schlimmeres gewohnt."

„Bei allem Respekt, Sie wurden missbraucht, Sir." Granger sah ihn abschätzend an. „Möglicherweise haben Sie es geschafft, bei Bewusstsein eine rationale Distanz zu diesen Erfahrungen aufzubauen. Ihr Unterbewusstsein scheint diese Rationalität allerdings nicht zu teilen. Sie sollten sich damit auseinandersetzen, wenn Sie verhindern wollen, dass es Sie irgendwann in Ihren Allerwertesten beißt." Granger wirkte bei ihren Ausführungen so sachlich und überzeugt, dass es Severus im ersten Moment schwer fiel, eine angemessene Antwort darauf zu finden.

„Und was bringt Sie zu der Vermutung, dass ich dieses Auseinandersetzen mit Ihrer Hilfe zu tun gedenke?", fragte er schließlich spitz.

„Nun, ich bin die einzige hier, wie Sie bereits heute Abend festgestellt haben." Sie zog den Bademantel enger um ihren Körper.

Severus legte die Phiole auf seinen Nachtschrank und verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme vor dem Oberkörper, stand allerdings nicht auf. Er war überzeugt, dass er auch von hier unten genug tadelnden Zynismus in seine Stimme legen konnte, um die gewünschte Wirkung bei Granger zu erzielen. „Gut. Ich bin einverstanden." Sie sah ihn überrascht an. „Aber nur unter einer Bedingung." Ihre Überraschung wich Resignation.

„Die da wäre?"

„Wenn wir mit mir fertig sind, wenden wir uns Ihren verdrängten Erinnerungen zu." Severus sah, wie Grangers Gesichtszüge kurzzeitig entglitten. Ihre feste Maske lockerte auf und deutete auf Schmerz und Verzweiflung hin, die gut verborgen lagen. Er grinste zufrieden.

„Abwarten", erwiderte sie lediglich und nahm ihm damit jegliche Möglichkeit, sie auf einen Handel festzulegen. Sein Grinsen verschwand und beschwor ihres herauf. „Nehmen Sie den Trank und schlafen Sie sich aus. Die nächste Zeit wird unangenehm und hart." Ohne auf eine Antwort seinerseits zu warten, drehte sie sich um und verließ sein Zimmer wieder.

Severus drehte stöhnend den Kopf auf dem Nacken. Für gewöhnlich hatte er seine eigenen Methoden, um mit Dingen dieser Art fertig zu werden. Doch auch ihm war nicht entgangen, dass die letzten drei Monate schlimmer gewesen waren als sonst. Er sollte ihr zumindest eine Chance geben.

Sichtlich frustriert fragte er sich, seit wann er seine Dinge nicht mehr alleine zu regeln wusste, griff schließlich aber doch nach dem Trank. Granger hatte Recht; wenn er wirklich schon länger im Schlaf redete, war es kein Wunder, dass er so erschöpft und unausgeschlafen war. Möglicherweise kosteten die recht lebhaft wiederholten Erinnerungen mehr Kraft, als er erwartet hatte.

Er stürzte den Trank hinunter, ohne einmal abzusetzen. Die schwere Müdigkeit stellte sich rasch ein und er ließ sich zurücksinken und schaffte es gerade noch, die Decke über seinen Körper zu ziehen.

* * *

- 16.07.2001 -

* * *

Severus war überrascht, wie lange Granger ihn nach ihren Drohungen in der Nacht in Ruhe ließ. Den ganzen Tag wartete er darauf, dass sie ihn an ihr Vorhaben erinnern würde, doch sie tat nichts dergleichen. Eigentlich bekam er sie nicht mal zu Gesicht.

Als er am Morgen die Küche verließ, konnte er sie im Keller rumoren hören und schlich sich rasch die Treppe hinauf. Zwischendurch kam er immer mal wieder nach unten, um sich Wasser zu holen. Mittags war es ruhig, nachmittags hörte er wieder das leise Köcheln eines Trankes im Keller. Er hielt es für schlauer, sich ihr nicht aufzudrängen, zumal er von ihrem Therapievorschlag ohnehin nicht allzu viel hielt.

Am Abend jedoch klopfte es fordernd an seiner Tür, als er sich mit einem Buch vor das geöffnete Fenster zurückgezogen hatte. Seufzend stand Severus auf und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt.

Granger sah ihn mit abwartendem Blick an. „Nun, sind Sie soweit?"

„Hat es einen Sinn, nein zu sagen?"

„Nein."

„Warum fragen Sie dann?"

„Weil der Eindruck, etwas freiwillig zu tun, die Bereitschaft der Patienten erhöht." Severus schnaubte. „Kommen Sie jetzt mit oder muss ich Sie zwingen?"

Er brummte leise und trat auf den Gang. Granger wandte sich um und lief die Treppen hinunter, ohne weiter auf ihn zu achten. Missmutig folgte er ihren Bewegungen mit den Blicken, schloss dann seine Tür und trat selbst den Abstieg an, allerdings sehr viel gemächlicher und ohne große Hast.

Sie empfing ihn im Wohnzimmer und zu seinem Erstaunen entdeckte er zwei Gläser auf dem Tisch, die gut mit einer bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit gefüllt waren. Severus setzte sich und betrachtete seines misstrauisch. „Alkohol, Miss Granger?"

Sie nickte und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem.

„Wie darf ich das verstehen?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es öffnet Ihren Verstand und macht mich gelassener. Ich denke, das wird es für beide Seiten angenehmer machen."

Severus starrte sie ungläubig an. Nach ein paar Sekunden deutete sie nachdrücklich auf sein Glas und er setzte es an, um es mit einem Zug zu leeren. Kaum hatte er es jedoch zurück auf den Tisch gestellt, war es wieder gut gefüllt. Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Erspart uns das Nachschenken", erklärte sie dieses Mal, ohne dass er überhaupt eine Frage stellen musste.

„Miss Granger, ich weiß nicht, was ich von Ihren Methoden halten soll." Severus lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Noch vor einigen Jahren, dessen war er sich sicher, hätte sie einen hysterischen Anfall bekommen, wenn er beim Reinigen einer Wunde nach einem Scotch verlangt hätte.

„Am besten halten Sie gar nichts davon, sondern tun einfach, was ich Ihnen sage, Sir. Ich durfte schließlich früher auch nichts gegen Ihre Unterrichtsmethoden sagen."

„Nun, wie Sie mir ja bereits einmal eindrucksvoll berichteten, haben Sie inzwischen erkannt, dass meine Methoden durchaus ihren Sinn hatten."

„Und meine Methoden haben ebenso ihren Sinn. Sie werden es sehen." Nun endlich setzte auch sie sich hin und fixierte seine Blicke herausfordernd und kampfbereit. Da verstand er, warum sie versuchte, mit dem Alkohol gelassener zu werden.

Deswegen langte er schließlich ein zweites Mal nach seinem Glas und stürzte die brennende Flüssigkeit hinunter. Es missfiel ihm, ihr seinen Verstand zu offenbaren, doch der Notwendigkeit dieser Therapie konnte er sich nicht länger entziehen. Das Glas landete mit einem lauten Schlag wieder auf der glatten Oberfläche des Tisches, füllte sich selbständig wieder auf.

„Können wir dann beginnen?"

Severus atmete einmal tief durch und nickte.

* * *

TBC...


	6. 106: Schlafanalysen

**Kapitel 1.06 – Schlafanalysen**

* * *

- 31.03.2001 -

* * *

Eine Hand griff brutal in seine Haare und riss den Kopf nach hinten. Severus blinzelte einige Male und erlangte nach ein paar Sekunden eine halbwegs klare Sicht wieder. Dabei hatte er auch vorher schon gewusst, wer vor ihm stand; die hellblonden Haare, ob nun klar oder als schlieriger Fleck, waren unverwechselbar.

„Schönen guten Tag, Severus", sagte Lucius Malfoy mit süßlichem Lächeln.

Severus grunzte und der Griff in seinen Haaren festigte sich. Was war passiert? Wodurch war seine Tarnung gefallen? Denn das musste sie sein. Lucius hatte ihn die letzten zwei Jahre nahezu komplett in Ruhe gelassen. Die Angst vor den Lügen, die Severus ihm als Wahrheit aufgetischt hatte, war zu groß gewesen.

Und dennoch kniete er jetzt hier auf dem Boden, die Arme schmerzhaft auf den Rücken verdreht und von einem Lakaien festgehalten. Lucius war schon immer jemand gewesen, der nur das Nötigste alleine tat. Niemals würde er sich die Finger dreckig machen, um Severus festzuhalten.

Nun beugte er sich ein Stück herunter, so dass sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von Severus' entfernt war. „Sexuelle Begierden, nicht wahr?"

Severus lächelte fein. „Ich wusste schon immer, wo deine Schwachpunkte liegen, Lucius."

Im nächsten Moment wurde sein Kopf von einem harten Schlag ins Gesicht herumgerissen. Er schmeckte Blut auf seinen Lippen. Soweit der Griff in seinen Haaren es zuließ, schüttelte Severus den Kopf und vertrieb das Piepen in seinem Ohr, dann sah er wieder zu Lucius auf.

Dieser grinste übertrieben. Severus verzog das Gesicht. Lucius hatte die Komplexität von Gesichtsausdrücken nie verstanden. Ein Lächeln, das gleichermaßen hämisch und drohend, amüsiert und zufrieden wirkte, hatte er nie zustande gebracht. Sogar sein Sohn hatte diese Dinge besser drauf.

„Nun, das magst du mir voraushaben. Aber weißt du, es stört mich nicht einmal. Denn jetzt habe ich sehr viel Zeit, um deine Schwachpunkte zu finden, mein Lieber."

Severus strengte sich an, keine Regung auf sein Gesicht treten zu lassen. Er wusste, dass die Zeit, die ihm nun bevorstand, keine angenehme werden würde. Er würde bezahlen für alles, was er Lucius und dem Lord jemals angetan hatte. Doch er würde Lucius nicht die Genugtuung geben, ihn ängstlich zu sehen.

„Viel Erfolg", erwiderte er deswegen schlicht und deutete ein Nicken an.

Lucius kochte. „Bringt ihn weg!", bellte er seinen Anhänger zu. „Stellt mit ihm an, was ihr wollt. Aber lasst ihn am Leben!" Ihre Blicke trafen sich erneut. „Ich will ihn leiden sehen."

* * *

- 16.07.2001 -

* * *

Severus schlug die Augen auf und bemerkte, dass er schneller atmete als sonst. Er setzte sich auf und sah Granger gegenüber im Sessel sitzen. Sein Denken war sehr schwerfällig. Was war geschehen? Warum schlief er im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa und dann auch noch unter ihrer Aufsicht?

Oh, ja, Therapie. Er stöhnte.

„Nun, sind Sie zufrieden, Frau Doktor?", fragte er sarkastisch. Es lag noch immer ein Schleier auf seinen Erinnerungen und seinem rationalen Denken. Er würde gerne weiterschlafen.

„Kommt auf den Standpunkt an", nuschelte sie, während sie eifrig etwas auf ihren Notizblock kritzelte.

Severus kniff die Augen zusammen. Oh, ja, sie hatte alles mitbekommen. Er blinzelte. Diese Erkenntnis entlockte ihm ein Grunzen. Worauf hatte er sich hier bloß eingelassen? Alkohol, Legilimentik und eine Standleitung in seinen Kopf. Hätte ihm das jemand vor zwei Monaten erzählt, hätte er ihn für geistesgestört erklärt.

„Welche Standpunkte stehen denn zur Auswahl?", kam er auf ihre Äußerung zurück, als ihm die Absurdität dieser Formulierung bewusst wurde. Standpunkte?

Granger hielt inne und sah zu ihm auf. An ihrem Blick konnte er erkennen, dass sie diesbezüglich keine weiteren Auskünfte geben wollte. An seinem konnte sie erkennen, dass sie mit diesem Entschluss nicht durchkommen würde.

Schließlich seufzte sie. „Den als Medihexe und den als ihre ehemalige Schülerin", gab sie widerwillig zu.

„Und die unterscheiden sich worin?" Er genoss es wirklich, sie ein bisschen zu triezen. Wenn er schon müde, ausgelaugt und quasi nackt vor ihr saß, konnte er auch ein bisschen Spaß haben. Dass sie welchen hatte, war nicht zu übersehen. Auf ihren Wangen hatten sich diese hektischen Flecken gebildet, die er schon früher immer als unweigerliche Folgeerscheinung bei der Ankündigung eines interessanten Trankes beobachtet hatte. Nur dass sie heute aufgrund des Alkohols wesentlich dunkler und ausgeprägter waren.

Sie senkte ihr Klemmbrett und neigte mit skeptischen Blicken den Kopf. „Sind Sie wirklich sicher, dass Sie sich in der Position befinden, mir Fragen zu stellen, Sir?"

„Kommt auf den Standpunkt an", zitierte er sie mit demselben feinen Lächeln, das er gegenüber Lucius benutzt hatte. Das, welches der Ältere nie hinbekommen hatte.

Granger zögerte. Dann legte sie den Stift beiseite, verschränkte die Arme und ließ sich auf das Spiel ein. „Welche Standpunkte stehen denn zur Auswahl?"

Severus holte tief Luft, zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich zurück, während auch er die Arme verschränkte. „Der als Ihr Patient und der als Ihr ehemaliger Lehrer." Er machte eine Pause und gerade als sie etwas erwidern wollte, fügte er hinzu: „Und der als Ihr Verbündeter." Er war nicht zufrieden mit seiner Wortwahl, doch Verbündete kam dem, was sie nach Grangers Beitritt zum Orden gewesen waren, am nahesten.

Sie stockte und starrte ihn überrumpelt an. Nach ein paar Sekunden fasste sie sich wieder und schüttelte den Kopf. „Tja, am besten bleiben Sie bei dem des Patienten." Und griff wieder nach ihren Notizen und dem Stift.

Severus seufzte. „Ist denn meine Ärztin zufrieden mit dem, was sie gesehen hat?", kehrte er spitz zur Ausgangsfrage zurück. Dabei griff er erneut nach seinem Glas und trank einen tiefen Schluck. Dieses Mal allerdings eher aus Frust.

Granger nickte. „Sehr. Ich kann Ihnen einen Trank brauen, der die Träume nicht einfach blockiert, sondern die Erinnerungen, aus denen sie bestehen, in die richtigen Bahnen lenkt. Ihr Unterbewusstsein hat Probleme, das Erlebte zu verarbeiten und zu katalogisieren. Der Trank wird da Abhilfe schaffen. Es wird angesichts der vergangenen Zeit wohl noch etwa zwei Wochen dauern, ehe Sie diesen Zustand beenden können, doch mit dem Trank sollte das kein Problem sein." Sie nickte zufrieden und stand auf.

Severus kniff nachdenklich die Augen zusammen. Er zweifelte nicht an ihrer Diagnose, denn seine eigene medizinische Ausbildung war bestenfalls dürftig. Doch er hatte noch niemals zuvor von einem solchen Trank gehört. „Ihre Entwicklung?", fragte er deswegen.

Granger sah ihn mit unverhohlenem Stolz an und nickte.

„Nach welchem Prinzip funktioniert er?"

Sie stand auf und lächelte verschmitzt. „Ich denke nicht, dass dies der richtige Zeitpunkt für Fragen dieser Art ist. Ich hab ihn mit Erfolg getestet, das ist alles, was Sie wissen müssen. Sind Sie mit der Therapie einverstanden?"

Auch wenn es ihm missfiel, dass sie ihn aus den Details ausschloss, wusste er dennoch, dass er ebenso gehandelt hätte, hätte sie ihn nach der genauen Funktionalität einer seiner Entwicklungen gefragt. Er nickte.

Nachdem sie sein Einverständnis bekommen hatte, durchquerte sie das Zimmer mit für ihren Alkoholkonsum sicheren Schritten und schien nicht, als ob sie sich noch weiter um ihn kümmern würde. An der Tür blieb sie allerdings stehen und wandte sich halb zu ihm um. Severus sah wie sie Luft holte, anscheinend zum Sprechen ansetzen wollte.

„Ja, Miss Granger?", fragte er, als sie auch nach mehreren Sekunden noch schwieg.

Das brachte sie allerdings dazu, den Kopf zu schütteln. „Schon gut." Kurz darauf hatte sie das Wohnzimmer in Richtung des Kellers verlassen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Severus wanderte gedankenverloren die äußere Grenze des Gartens entlang. Der verschwommene Ball, der durch die Wand dieser Realität als Sonne zu erkennen war, neigte sich träge dem Horizont entgegen und ließ die Luft leicht flirren. Hin und wieder tauchte ein schwarzer Punkt an der Barriere auf und Severus vermutete, dass es Insekten waren, manchmal auch kleinere Vögel.

Der Garten war erstaunlich groß angelegt. Mit Leichtigkeit könnte man hier eine große Tafel aufbauen und ein ausschweifendes Fest feiern. Nur Gäste und Anlass fehlten. Einige Beete teilten das Rasenstück in kleinere Felder auf, Blumen streckten farbenfroh ihre Köpfe in die Luft und schlossen allmählich ihre Blüten. Zumindest für heute.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen und dachte nach. Das hier – das Haus, der Garten, diese ganze Realität – war ein freundliches Gefängnis. Es gab keine Gitterstäbe und keinen Gestank, keine Pritschen und keine Dementoren (nur Granger), aber es war zweifellos ein Gefängnis.

Severus hatte seit Monaten von nichts erfahren, das in der magischen Welt geschehen war. Er wusste nicht, welche Kämpfe stattgefunden hatten, wer auf welcher Seite stand und noch nicht einmal, um wen er sich keine Gedanken mehr machen musste (bis auf zwei Ausnahmen). Granger informierte ihn nicht und das Wissen um die Verstorbenen war hier zu unwichtig, als dass er es gewaltsam von ihr einfordern würde.

Dennoch wuchs der Wunsch, irgendwo hinzugehen. Es war unwichtig wohin. Nur raus aus der Gefangenschaft, egal welcher. Raus aus dieser Realität, die ihn mit der Illusion von Befreiung einsperrte und einschränkte. Er hatte es sich schon früher in Hogwarts nicht nehmen lassen, hin und wieder übers Wochenende zu verschwinden. Albus hatte jedes Mal eine halbe Staatsaffäre daraus gemacht, weil er nicht wusste, wohin Severus verschwand.

Dabei war er nur im Haus seiner Eltern, in dem noch immer seine Großmutter lebte. Nur an der Küste, manchmal mit dem kleinen Boot auf dem Meer. Nur ein Stück der Freiheit genießend, die ihm das Leben sonst verwehrte. Nur kosten von dem, was er sich selbst verbaut hatte.

Gedankenverloren strich er sich über seinen linken Unterarm und die Furchen auf seiner Stirn vertieften sich. Seine Blicke fixierten den verschwommenen Fleck der Sonne, die allmählich immer dunkler wurde. Ein großes Insekt, möglicherweise eine Hummel, flog von der anderen Seite gegen die Barriere.

Abrupt wandte Severus sich um und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken, während er die kleine Anhöhe zum Haus erklomm. Er erstarrte kurz, als er Granger in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer stehen sah, dann überging er ihre Anwesenheit. In ihrer rechten Hand hielt sie eine Phiole größeren Ausmaßes mit einer blass violetten Flüssigkeit.

„Ist das der Trank?", fragte er nüchtern.

Sie blinzelte mehrmals, starrte verwirrt hinunter auf ihre Hände und nickte dann. „Ein Schluck vor dem Schlafengehen und ein weiterer bei Bedarf. Niemals mehr als zwei am Tag. Sollten Sie das Gefühl haben, mehr zu benötigen, kommen Sie vorher zu mir. Dabei bleiben Sie zwei Wochen, danach erkläre ich Ihnen, wie wir es langsam ausschleichen lassen."

Severus nahm ihr das Gefäß aus der Hand und hielt es mit prüfenden Blicken gegen das Licht. „Hervorragende Arbeit", sagte er ernst und betrachtete ihr Gesicht an der Phiole vorbei. Für einen Moment schien es, als wolle sie ihn anfahren. Dann glättete ihr Gesicht sich allerdings.

„Danke", nahm sie das Lob hin.

Severus neigte den Kopf. „Aber es wird nicht für zwei Wochen reichen", wandte er anschließend ein.

„Ich habe einen Vorrat im Keller. Der Trank darf nicht länger als eine Woche dem Tageslicht ausgesetzt werden. Die Phiole sollte für sechs Tage genügen. Kommen Sie danach zu mir."

Sechs Tage, damit der Trank ganz sicher noch einwandfrei war. Er schmunzelte über ihre penible Sorgfalt. „Das werde ich tun, Miss Granger."

Sie nickte zufrieden, dann wandte sie sich um und kehrte ins Haus zurück. Severus folgte ihr mit seinen Blicken und legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief. Ob sie sich auch nach Freiheit sehnte?

* * *

- 19.07.2001 -

* * *

Der Trank wirkte gut, soweit er es beurteilen konnte. Er wachte nicht länger verschwitzt und mit rasendem Puls auf. Die Bilder waren klarer und geordneter. Nichtsdestotrotz fühlte Schlafen sich jetzt mehr nach Arbeit an und Severus betete, dass sein Unterbewusstsein bald mit dieser Aufräumaktion abgeschlossen hatte.

In den letzten beiden Tagen hatte er an den unpassendsten Orten und zu den unpassendsten Zeiten geschlafen. Das eine Mal kurz nach dem Mittagessen im Wohnzimmer. Als er wieder erwachte, sah er Granger auf dem Sofa sitzen und gedankenverloren in die Luft starren. Severus bemerkt, dass sein Mund ein Stück offen stand und schloss ihn rasch. Granger hatte noch nicht mitbekommen, dass er wach war.

Er wollte sich eigentlich bemerkbar machen, aber dann sah er, wie eine Träne aus ihrem Auge lief. Sie ließ es so unbeteiligt geschehen, als wäre es nicht ihre Reaktion auf was auch immer ihr durch den Kopf ging. Der Tropfen kullerte langsam über ihre Schläfe und am Ohr vorbei auf ihr Kinn zu. Irgendwann war er zu klein, um sich von alleine weiter zu bewegen, und verharrte glitzernd.

Dann allerdings kam ein neuer Tropfen, der der alten Spur folgte, und ihn gnadenlos mit sich riss. Granger schniefte leise und wischte sich über das Gesicht.

Severus schloss seine Augen und tat so, als würde er noch immer schlafen. Mit geschlossenem Mund.

* * *

- 20.07.2001 -

* * *

„Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Sie heute Nacht unter Beobachtung schlafen", eröffnete sie ihm am nächsten Abend, während sie gemeinsam in der Küche saßen.

Severus sah sie interessiert an. „Womit begründen Sie Ihr Anliegen?" Die Vorstellung, dass sie ihn beim Schlafen beobachten könnte, war eher lästig als unangenehm. Doch generell zog er es vor, alleine zu schlafen, vor allem weil er hin und wieder unter ganz natürlichen Schlafstörungen litt und dann gerne aufstand um zu lesen oder seine Runden durch das Haus zu ziehen (wobei er hier definitiv unter mangelnder Bewegungsfreiheit litt).

„Ich würde gerne sehen, ob Sie nach wie vor im Schlaf reden oder inzwischen ruhig schlafen." Granger griff nach dem Marmeladenglas und bestrich sich eine Scheibe Brot mit dem klebrig süßen Inhalt.

„Und nur dafür wollen Sie sich die Nacht um die Ohren schlagen?"

Die Tatsache, dass sie errötete und mit den Schultern zuckte, sagte ihm, dass sie selbst Schlafprobleme hatte. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden lieferte sie die richtige Antwort: „Es ist mein Job."

Severus nickte. „Nun, wenn Sie es für nötig halten… Aber erwarten Sie nicht, dass ich für Sie extra einen Schlafanzug anziehe."

Granger lief noch dunkler an und stotterte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin. „Sie tragen ohnehin ein Nachthemd!", wandte sie endlich ein.

Auf ihre empörte Miene hin ließ Severus das feine Lächeln zu, das bereits seit geraumer Zeit auf sein Gesicht drängte. „Möglicherweise", trieb er das Spiel noch ein bisschen weiter. Eigentlich gefiel es ihm nicht, bei ihr auf die sexuelle Schiene auszuweichen. Doch anders schien man sie nicht mehr aus dem Konzept bringen zu können und wie er erst vor Kurzem erneut festgestellt hatte, erwies Sex sich hin und wieder als äußerst hilfreich.

Granger reckte stolz das Kinn vor. „Und wenn schon. Glauben Sie, ich habe noch keinen nackten Mann gesehen?"

Severus hob beide Augenbrauen an. „Nun, ich hoffe sehr, es ist keiner Ihrer ehemaligen Professoren darunter gewesen."

Sie wurde erneut rot, blieb aber stumm.

Severus lehnte sich leicht über den Tisch. „Miss Granger, da tun sich Abgründe auf."

Sie lehnte sich ebenfalls vor und es war offensichtlich, dass sie ihre Fassung und Selbstsicherheit wiedergefunden hatte. „So groß wie der Grand Canyon!" Mit stoischer Miene erwiderte sie seinen Blick mehrere Sekunden lang. Schließlich ließ er sich zuerst wieder zurücksinken. „Ich werde heute Nacht in Ihrem Zimmer sein, während Sie schlafen. Und Sie ziehen sich besser einen Schlafanzug über. Ich bevorzuge frische Luft beim Wachdienst." Mit diesen Worten klappte sie ihr Brot zusammen und biss herzhaft hinein, so dass die Marmelade an den Seiten herausquoll.

Severus zog es vor, auf diese Mitteilung nicht zu antworten, und widmete sich seinem Apfel.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Als Granger an diesem Abend an seine Tür klopfte, knöpfte Severus sich gerade das Hemd seines Schlafanzuges zu. Er hatte niemals vorgehabt, während ihrer Nachtwache nackt zu schlafen – auch wenn er es ansonsten hin und wieder gerne tat. Er hatte es sich angewöhnt, seitdem er die kühlen Kerker des Schlosses hatte verlassen müssen. Die Räume in dem Landhaus, das er danach bezogen hatte, heizten sich im Sommer so extrem auf, dass jeder noch so gute Kühlzauber über die Nacht hinweg seine Wirkung verlor. Und es gab kaum etwas Unangenehmeres, als morgens in verschwitzter Kleidung zu erwachen.

Dennoch hob sie milde überrascht eine Augenbraue, als sie ihn mit einer langen schwarzen Hosen und dem gleichfarbigen Hemd, beides aus lockerem Baumwollstoff gewebt, an der Tür stehen sah. Er war barfuß, was sie lächeln ließ.

„Wie ich sehe, sind Sie bereits fertig fürs Bett."

Severus folgte ihrem Blick zu seinen Füßen und wackelte mit den Zehen. „In der Tat." Dann sah er auf zu dem dicken Buch und dem Notizblock, die sie bei sich trug. „Sie anscheinend auch."

„Allerdings." Er trat zur Seite und ließ sie ein. Auf dem Nachtschrank stand die Phiole mit dem Zaubertrank, auf dem Tisch brannte eine kleine Gaslampe, die warmes Licht verströmte. Granger legte ihre Sachen darauf ab und hängte eine Strickjacke über die Lehne des Stuhls, die sie vorher über ihre Schultern getragen hatte.

„Ich werde mich dann noch kurz frisch machen, ehe ich mich zur Ruhe lege." Er deutete auf das angrenzende Badezimmer und sie nickte.

In der empfindlichen Ruhe des Bads seufzte Severus leise, ehe er Zahnpasta auf der Bürste verteilte und begann, sich die Zähne zu putzen. Er betrachtete dabei sein Gesicht im Spiegel mit der gleichen ausdruckslosen Akzeptanz, die er auch sonst immer an den Tag legte. Es gab Menschen, die führten ganze Unterhaltungen mit ihren Spiegelbildern (und in der magischen Welt waren diese Menschen noch nicht mal als verrückt zu bezeichnen, wie er zugeben musste). Er selbst hatte nie dazu gehört. Was er so nicht von sich erkannte, erkannte er auch vor dem Spiegel nicht – nicht dass es etwas in dieser Richtung geben würde. Er war eigentlich immer fest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass er sich und seine Handlungen gut einschätzen und begründen konnte.

Schließlich spülte er sich den Mund aus, kämmte flüchtig durch seine Haare und wusch sich das Gesicht. Er hatte sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt, dabei und auch beim Blick in den Spiegel Narben zu finden, die er vor vier Monaten noch nicht besessen hatte. Es gab nichts, das man in seinem Gesicht entstellen könnte, weswegen er diesem neuen Umstand keine wirkliche Bedeutung beigemessen hatte.

Anschließend benutzte er die Toilette und trat kurz darauf zurück in seinen Wohnraum. Granger hatte sich bereits an den Tisch gesetzt und begonnen zu lesen. Der Notizblock war auf einer Seite aufgeschlagen, die zweifellos Notizen zu Zaubertränken enthielt. Severus versuchte einige davon zu entziffern, ehe sie ihn bemerkte.

„Es geht Sie nichts an, Sir", erinnerte sie allerdings recht bald trocken und warf ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts dazu. Er ging zu seinem Bett hinüber, nahm den Trank und legte sich hin. „Ich wünsche eine angenehme Nacht, Miss Granger." In seiner Stimme stand eindeutig der Hohn darüber, dass sie ohne Schlaf würde auskommen müssen.

„Ebenfalls", erwiderte sie.

Dann löschte Severus das Licht und nur ein schwacher Schimmer schien vom Tisch her noch zu ihm hinüber. Ein paar Minuten beobachtete er Grangers zitternden Schatten an der Wand, ehe er seine Augen schloss und versuchte zu schlafen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Severus wusste nicht, wo dieser ganze Irrsinn seinen Anfang genommen hatte, doch er wehrte sich gegen einen Widerstand, den er sich nicht erklären konnte. Sein Bewusstsein lag in tiefem grauen Nebel, Geräusche und Bilder zogen an ihm vorbei, aber nichts war wirklich greifbar. Außer dieses Widerstandes an seinen Schultern. Und angesichts der Tatsache, dass dies das Einzige war, gegen das er ankämpfen konnte, tat er genau das.

Irgendwann ließ der Widerstand nach, seine Hände trafen auf etwas Weiches und keine zwei Sekunden später wurden seine Handgelenke mit Nachdruck über seinem Kopf festgehalten. „Wachen Sie endlich auf!" Die ersten Worte, die er klar verstehen konnte in diesem riesigen Chaos.

Im nächsten Moment schlug er die Augen auf und sah sich blinzelnd im dunklen Zimmer um. Seine Atmung war stark beschleunigt und nur langsam begriff er, in welcher Situation er sich überhaupt befand.

Granger stand über ihn gebeugt und hielt seine Hände fest. Ihre Schläfe leuchtete auf der linken Seite tiefrot, soweit er es erkennen konnte, und einige ihrer Haarsträhnen hatten sich aus dem Knoten gelöst, der sie auf dem Hinterkopf zusammenhalten sollte. Ihr Atem ging ebenfalls schnell und eine Kette mit einem kleinen Amulettanhänger baumelte von ihrem Hals.

„Werden Sie jetzt endlich aufhören, um sich zu schlagen?", fragte sie scharf.

Severus nickte. Daraufhin zog sie sich zurück, wischte sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht und atmete tief durch. Nun, da sie sich dem Licht zugewandt hatte, konnte er den Abdruck eines Schlages an ihrem Auge deutlich erkennen.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er leise und als sie ihn unverständlich ansah, deutete er auf ihr Gesicht.

Granger winkte ab. „Meine Schuld. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass ich mich Ihnen vorsichtig näheren muss." Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie dies als generelle Weisheit ansah oder eher auf diese besondere Situation bezog.

Severus schwieg auf die Feststellung hin, denn sie hatte Recht, egal wie man es drehte. Nichtsdestotrotz missfiel es ihm, dass er eine ehemalige Schülerin geschlagen hatte. Und dass sie es so einfach hinnahm.

„Zu welchen Schlüssen sind Sie gekommen?", fragte er nach einigen Minuten schließlich und riss Granger aus ihren Gedanken.

„Der Trank ist nicht richtig dosiert. Ich werde einige muskelentspannende Komponenten dominanter einfließen lassen. Sie könnten sich sonst verletzen."

Und offenbar auch andere, aber diese Gefahr bestand unter normalen Umständen nicht. Trotzdem fiel ihm auf, dass sie nun Abstand zu ihm hielt. „Und abgesehen davon?"

Sie nickte. „Abgesehen davon wirkt er gut. Sie reden nicht im Schlaf und scheinen auch ansonsten recht entspannt. Außer in den Hochphasen der Verarbeitung. Ich fürchte, ich bin eben in eine solche hineingeraten."

„Ist es eigentlich normal, dass der Schlaf momentan nicht besonders erholsam ist?" Allmählich ging ihm das an die Substanz und dabei nahm er den Trank erst seit vier Tagen. Selbst während seiner aktiven Zeit als Spion unter Voldemort hatte er mehr Erholung im Schlaf bekommen.

„Es lässt sich nicht gänzlich vermeiden, fürchte ich. Ich könnte Ihnen einen Ausgleichstrank brauen, den sie am Tage einnehmen könnten. Aber es würde Ihren Schlafrhythmus durcheinander bringen."

„Nicht mehr als meine Anfälle von Müdigkeit jetzt auch. Außerdem könnte ich den Schlaf zur Vergangenheitsbewältigung auf den Tag verlegen." Beim Wort ‚Vergangenheitsbewältigung' verzog er angewidert das Gesicht und sah, dass Granger milde lächelte.

„Das könnten Sie. Eigentlich keine schlechte Idee. Dann kann ich ein Auge auf Sie haben, ohne meinen eigenen Schlafrhythmus durcheinander zu bringen." Sie ging zu ihrem Notizblock hinüber und schrieb hastig einige Zeilen auf.

Severus überging sein Wissen, dass sie selbst zur Zeit unter Schlafproblemen litt. Er hatte sie in letzter Zeit oftmals nachts durchs Haus wandern sehen oder Licht in ihrem Zimmer bemerkt. Sie hatten sich beide nichts vorzuwerfen, was den unverantwortlichen Umgang mit ihrem Körper anging, doch er kannte sich selbst und seine eigenen Reaktionen, wenn man ihn darauf ansprach. Granger hatte sich in den vergangenen zwei Jahren einen Umgangston angeeignet, der seinem nicht unähnlich war; er war überzeugt, dass sie ihn schroff anfahren würde, wenn er es wagte, ihr die gleichen Probleme vorzuwerfen. Entweder würde sie es alleine in den Griff bekommen oder sie würde irgendwann zusammenbrechen. Anders hätte man diese Dinge früher mit ihm auch nicht regeln können.

Er war sich selbst nicht sicher, woher sein gleichgültiger Umgang mit diesen Dingen jetzt kam. Vielleicht hatte es etwas damit zu tun, dass Granger lebendiger und gesünder wirkte, wenn sie sich mit seinen Problemen beschäftigen durfte. Und er konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie ihm auf eine Art und Weise wichtig geworden war, die dafür sorgte, dass ihm dies als Entschuldigung für sein Resignieren genügte.

„Ich werde mich morgen gleich daran machen, den Trank neu zu dosieren und den Schlaftrank vorzubereiten", verkündete sie schließlich und warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu.

Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass ihr Auge inzwischen eine ungesunde bläuliche Färbung annahm. Mit dem Anflug eines schlechten Gewissens stand er auf und ging zu ihr hinüber. Granger richtete sich auf und sah ihn skeptisch an. Als er keinen Schritt von ihr entfernt stehen blieb, runzelte sich ihre Stirn tief. „Was soll das jetzt?"

Severus antwortete nicht, sondern streckte seine Hand aus und drehte ihr Gesicht am Kinn weiter dem Licht zu. Granger stöhnte genervt. „Das ist nichts." Und wollte sich wieder aus seinem Griff winden.

„Lassen Sie das denjenigen beurteilen, der mehr als einen groben Ausblick aus dem Augenwinkel darauf hat, Miss Granger." Er kniff die Augen zusammen und strich mit seinem Zeigefinger darüber. Dann presste er die Fingerspitze direkt auf ihr Schläfenbein und Granger zischte schmerzerfüllt auf.

Severus streckte ihr seine Hand hin und machte eine fordernde Geste mit den Fingern. „Was?", fragte sie irritiert, sich offenbar ausgesprochen unwohl fühlend in dieser Position.

„Ihre Unterhose, Miss Granger", sagte er trocken.

„Was?", keuchte sie daraufhin entsetzt und sprang ein Stück von ihm weg. Erst da begriff sie, dass er sie aufgezogen hatte.

„Ihren Zauberstab, was sollte ich wohl sonst wollen?" Sie schoss ihm ein paar wütende Blicke entgegen.

„Ich kann mir alleine helfen, vielen Dank!" Dabei räumte sie empört ihre Sachen zusammen.

„Ich würde es im Gesicht nicht darauf ankommen lassen. Natürlich maße ich mir nicht an, Heilsprüche besser zu beherrschen als Sie, aber ich denke nicht, dass sich an der grundsätzlichen Natur dieser Sprüche in den letzten Monaten etwas geändert hat. Und dementsprechend könnten Sie Adern veröden, wenn Sie nicht richtig zielen. Wollen Sie das?"

Sie stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. „Meinen Sie wirklich, ich könne so wenig zielen? Glauben Sie wirklich, ich sei so ungeschickt? Man sollte wirklich nicht meinen, dass Sie mich über sieben Jahre bei meiner Arbeit beobachtet haben, Professor Snape!"

Er holte einmal tief Luft, um seine Ruhe zu bewahren. Diese Frau war schlimmer als eine Furie. Wenn sie so weitermachte, würde er ihr irgendwann höchstpersönlich den Hals umdrehen. „Dann lassen Sie es mich tun, um es wiedergutzumachen", erwiderte er diplomatisch und sah zufrieden, wie ihre Gesichtszüge entglitten.

Nach ein paar Sekunden fing sie sich wieder. „Ich sagte bereits, dass es nicht Ihre Schuld ist. Und jetzt lassen wir dieses Thema. Gehen Sie wieder schlafen. Ich weiß alles, was ich wissen muss. Gute Nacht, Sir." Und mit diesen Worten raffte sie ihre Unterlagen zusammen und verließ beinahe fluchtartig den Raum.

Severus starrte ihr gleichgültig hinterher. Zumindest äußerlich; innerlich hasste er es, dass er ihr ihr dummes Verhalten nicht vorwerfen konnte. Sie hatte vom besten Lehrmeister in diesen Dingen gelernt und ihre Prüfung wie immer mit Bravour abgelegt. Nur kam ihm inzwischen der Gedanke, dass sie sich nicht eben das beste Studienfach ausgesucht hatte.

* * *

TBC...


	7. 107: Realität und Fiktion

**Kapitel 1.07 – Realität und Fiktion**

* * *

- 21.07.2001 -

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen brauchte Severus eine gute halbe Stunde unter der Dusche mit extremen Schwankungen der Wassertemperatur, um halbwegs wach zu werden. Es wurde wirklich dringend Zeit, dass er ein paar Stunden erholsamen Schlafes bekam und er war froh, dass er nur noch diesen einen Tag überstehen musste. Eventuell konnte er heute Abend früher als sonst ins Bett gehen; er hatte viel nachzuholen.

Das Haus empfing ihn mit wispernder Stille, als er ins Erdgeschoss trat. Und das Wispern kam eindeutig von den Menschen in den Gemälden. Sie beklagten sich beinahe pausenlos darüber, dass sie in dem ständig dunklen Flur hingen und flüchteten sich bei jeder Gelegenheit in die Landschaftsaufnahme im Wohnzimmer – in der es deswegen oftmals beängstigend eng wurde. Sogar das Gras auf der kleinen Lichtung im Vordergrund war schon zertrampelt und tot, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis diese lichtsüchtigen Kreaturen alles ruinieren würden.

Heute allerdings hatte er keine Lust, sich mit diesem Problem genauer auseinander zu setzen. Er steuerte zielstrebig zur Kellertür hinüber und öffnete diese, ohne lange zu zögern. Es gab nur diesen einen Ort, an dem Granger sich so früh am Morgen aufhalten könnte, abgesehen von ihrem Zimmer. Und da hatte die Tür einen Spalt offen gestanden, was dafür sprach, dass sie nicht dort war. Vermutlich war sie noch letzte Nacht hinunter gegangen und hatte das Labor seitdem gar nicht wieder verlassen.

Stickige, klebrige Luft wallte ihm entgegen und für einen Moment rümpfte er die Nase. Zwar kannte er sich mit muffigen Räumen und dunstigen Laboren aus, doch eigentlich war er schon immer jemand gewesen, der regelmäßig einen Frischluftzauber gesprochen hatte. Die Konzentration schwand einfach zu stark unter mangelndem Sauerstoff, das Risiko, unter den Bedingungen Fehler zu machen, war zu groß.

Granger hingegen schien gar nicht zu bemerken, was sie dem Trank und sich selbst antat. Sie sah nicht mal auf, als Severus die Treppe hinunter kam, und so ging er zielstrebig auf ihren Zauberstab zu. Er erschrak milde und ohne äußere Reaktion, als sie ihre Hand auf seine legte, die den Stab ergriffen hatte.

„Dürfte ich erfahren, was genau Sie zu tun gedenken?" Sie funkelte ihn müde und gereizt an und Severus kniff die Augen zusammen, als er ihr Gesicht betrachtete. Das Veilchen blühte noch immer farbenfroh und bekräftigte seine Theorie, dass sie nicht einmal in ihrem Zimmer gewesen war. Ihre Haut war fahl und leicht verschwitzt, die braunen Augen glänzten beinahe fiebrig.

„Sauerstoff, Miss Granger. Die Luft in diesem Raum kann man inzwischen schneiden." Er wartete mit neutralem Ausdruck ihre Reaktion ab und schließlich zog sie ihre Hand zurück. Mit routiniertem Schlenkern sprach er den Zauber, der nicht so gut wirkte, wie er es bei seinem eigenen Zauberstab getan hätte, aber dennoch für eine ausreichende Erfrischung sorgte.

Beiläufig legte er ihren Zauberstab zurück auf den Tisch und begutachtete, wie sie den Trank zubereitet hatte. Sein Wissen um die medizinischen Tränke war bis vor zwei Jahren recht aktuell gewesen und er hatte – wenn auch eher desinteressiert – immer dafür gesorgt, dass dies so blieb. Poppy war zu sehr auf seine Arbeit angewiesen gewesen, als dass er nachlässig hätte sein können.

Doch er hatte nie ein großes Interesse an der medizinischen Braukunst gehabt. Die Regelkreisläufe waren zu simpel, die Wirkungen zu vorhersehbar. Einzig der Wolfsbanntrank hatte es ihm angetan, aber der war von seinem Prinzip her auch so kompliziert, dass es bis heute nur wenige gab, die ihn korrekt zubereiten konnten.

Das, was er hier sah, schienen eigene Rezepturen zu sein. Er traute es Granger durchaus zu, dass sie Forschung auf dem Gebiet der medizinischen Tränke betrieben hatte, denn sie hatte bereits damals ein großes Interesse daran gezeigt. Selbst der Trank, der Voldemort letztendlich ins Grab befördert hatte, wirkte über diverse körperliche Prozesse, die über ein schlichtes Gift bei Weitem hinausgingen.

In diesem Moment legte Granger ein Messer mit Silbergriff klappernd auf den gefliesten Arbeitsplatz und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn. Dabei streifte sie ihr Veilchen und zischte unwillkürlich. Ertappt hob sie den Blick und begegnete Severus' hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Hat es irgendeinen speziellen Grund, dass Sie Ihr blaues Auge noch immer nicht geheilt haben?"

Sie stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Rand der Arbeitsfläche ab und sah müde zu ihm hoch. Severus machte sich schon auf einen sehr langen, sehr bissigen Vortrag gefasst. „Keine Zeit", war allerdings alles, was sie schlussendlich sagte.

„Der Zauber ist eine Sache von Sekunden." Er würde sie ein bisschen triezen. Sie ging viel zu sehr in die Offensive, als dass er es sich länger gefallen lassen würde. „Oder dachten Sie, es sei eine schöne Erinnerung? Eine Trophäe Ihrer Arbeit?" Er verschränkte die Arme.

Granger kümmerte sich zuerst gar nicht um ihn. Gelassen hob sie das Brett an, auf dem sie einige Kräuter gehackt hatte, und schabte sie mit dem Messer in den Kessel. Dann legte sie das Brett zurück, wischte sich die Hände an der Schürze ab und drehte sich endlich zu ihm um.

„Was wollen Sie mir damit sagen, Sir?"

Severus zuckte übertrieben ratlos mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht haben Sie es darauf abgesehen, mir meine Entgleisung möglichst lange vor Augen zu führen, damit ich mich dazu genötigt fühle, mich auf anderem Wege bei Ihnen zu entschuldigen."

Grangers Augen weiteten sich und sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Zweifellos hatte sie verstanden, worauf er hinaus wollte. Es dauerte einige Momente, ehe sie sich wieder halbwegs unter Kontrolle hatte. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was Sie mit Ihren Anmerkungen bezwecken, Professor Snape, aber ich bitte Sie dennoch, es endlich zu unterlassen. Ich plane nicht, mich Ihnen jemals auf sexuellem Wege zu nähern und fühle mich allmählich mehr als belästigt!"

Severus beobachtete ihre Reaktion mit gut verborgener Hochachtung. Hätte er diese Andeutungen vor zwei Jahren fallen gelassen, wäre sie mit ausgefahrenen Krallen auf ihn losgegangen – zumindest nachdem sie einige Minuten nach Luft geschnappt hätte wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Inzwischen hatte sie es gelernt, ihr Temperament zu zügeln und mit wohl gewählten Worten und vor allem stilvoll zu kontern. Würden ihre Augen nicht nach wie vor verraten, wie es in ihr aussah, wäre er überzeugt gewesen, eine Fremde vor sich zu haben.

„Ich bin erleichtert zu hören, dass ich mich nicht auf etwaige nächtliche Besuche vorbereiten muss", erwiderte er nüchtern.

Das wiederum trieb ihr Entsetzen auf weitere Höhen. „Wie kamen Sie überhaupt auf den _absurden_ Gedanken, dass ich so etwas in Betracht ziehen könnte?" Trotz ihrer offensichtlichen Erschöpfung schaffte sie es, sich zu einer recht beeindruckenden Körperhaltung aufzurichten. Dennoch reichte sie ihm nach wie vor nur bis zum Kinn, weswegen es ihm ein Leichtes war, auf sie hinabzublicken.

„Es wäre nur logisch. Wenn zwei Menschen auf nicht absehbare Zeit in einem Haus gefangen sind, ohne Kontakt zur Außenwelt und ohne eine Aussicht, allzu bald mit jemand anderem reden zu können, ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie sich einander zuwenden. Ich war offen gesagt in Sorge, dass Sie dieser logischen Folge unseres Aufenthalts nachgehen könnten."

„Und diese ganzen Andeutungen sind Ihr Weg, das herauszufinden?"

„Wäre es Ihnen lieber gewesen, ich hätte Sie direkt darauf angesprochen?" Er hob ungläubig eine Augenbraue.

„Allerdings!" Das war das erste Mal, dass ihre Stimme lauter wurde.

Severus nickte bedächtig. „Ich werde es mir merken."

Einige Momente starrte sie ihn bitter an, dann schüttelte sie erneut den Kopf. „Nur damit das ein für allemal geklärt ist: Ich würde nicht im Traum daran denken, mich auf Sie einzulassen. Nicht einmal, wenn ich bin ans Ende meiner Tage hier eingesperrt wäre! Unterlassen Sie es also, mir weiter sexuelle Andeutungen an den Kopf zu werfen oder ich weiß nicht, was ich tue."

Severus hegte keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass dies ihr voller Ernst war. Deswegen neigte er nur zustimmend seinen Kopf und drehte sich um, um das Kellerlabor zu verlassen. Es war sicherlich schlauer, ihr jetzt nicht länger vor der Nase herumzutanzen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später hörte Severus, wie auch Granger das Labor verließ. Er hatte sich mit einer Tasse Kaffee und einem Buch in der Küche an den Tisch gesetzt und machte sich nebenbei einige Notizen.

In den letzten Jahren hatte er diverse Ideen für verschiedene neue Tränke oder Modifizierungen bereits bekannter Tränke gehabt, war allerdings nie dazu gekommen, diesen nachzugehen. Meistens hatte es lediglich zu einer kleinen Notiz in sein Notizbuch gereicht. Doch hier hatte er zweifellos genug Zeit, um alles zu testen, das ihm in den Sinn kam. Und da Granger bis eben das Labor belegt hatte, hatte er sich vorerst damit beschäftigt, einen Plan aufzustellen, den er abarbeiten konnte, wenn er wieder auf der Höhe war.

Nun allerdings schloss er sein in schwarzes Leder gefasstes Notizbuch und trank einen weiteren Schluck des Kaffees, der allmählich kalt wurde. Leichte Runzeln bildeten sich auf seiner Nase, als er es bemerkte.

Granger stellte demonstrativ eine kleine Flasche vor ihm auf den Tisch. „Das ist der neue Trank. Anwendung wie gehabt, ich werde Sie tagsüber beobachten." Dann stellte sie eine weitere Flasche daneben. „Der Schlaftrank für die Nacht. Nicht mehr als ein Schluck, _egal_, was passieren sollte. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Severus hob beide Augenbrauen an, als sein Blick von den Behältnissen zu ihrem Gesicht schweifte. „Aber natürlich, Miss Granger", erwiderte er kooperativ.

Sie nickte, anscheinend nicht zufrieden damit, dass er sich so einfach fügte. Ihre ganze Erscheinung wirkte aufgewühlt und geradezu geladen. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie nach einer Möglichkeit suchte, die überschüssige Energie loszuwerden.

Doch Severus war nicht gewillt, ihr bei diesen Dingen zu helfen. Nicht nach dem Gespräch, das sie vorhin geführt hatten. Zweifellos würde sie alles, was er ihr anbot, falsch interpretieren. Und er war wirklich nicht scharf darauf, selbst als Objekt zum Loswerden von aufgestauter Energie zu werden.

„Schön. Wenn Sie mich dann entschuldigen…" Sie trat unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere.

Severus neigte seinen Kopf auf die gleiche Weise wie schon vorhin und Granger drehte sich prompt um und verließ die Küche. Er verfolgte ihren Weg durch den Flur, soweit er sie sehen konnte, danach lauschte er ihren polternden Schritten auf der Treppe nach oben. Kurz darauf schlug eine Tür laut ins Schloss.

Für ein paar Minuten blieb Severus noch am Tisch sitzen, dann räumte er die Bücher zusammen, schüttete den nun endgültig kalten Kaffee in den Ausguss und ging gemächlich hoch in sein Zimmer. Er hatte geplant, bereits jetzt mit dem Trank zum Verarbeiten der vergangenen Monate einzusetzen. Jede Art von Schlaf war momentan besser, als nur die Zeit totzuschlagen.

Vor der Tür zu seinem Zimmer verharrte er und sah den Gang hinab zu Grangers Raum. Er haderte mit sich selbst, tat dann allerdings doch einige Schritte in diese Richtung, so leise, dass nicht einmal er selbst sich hörte. Dicht vor ihrer Tür blieb er stehen und schloss die Augen.

Aus dem Inneren des Zimmers hörte er erst ein Seufzen, dann ein Schniefen. Die Geräusche hallten dumpf in seinem Inneren wider und bereits nach wenigen Sekunden wandte er sich ab und verschwand in seinem Zimmer. Mit schnell schlagendem Herzen tat er die Bücher achtlos beiseite, zog seinen Gehrock aus und legte sich in Hemd und Hose aufs Bett. Minutenlang starrte er an die kahle Decke bis er sich ruhig und konzentriert genug fühlte, um sich wieder seinen Erinnerungen zuzuwenden.

Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht griff er nach dem modifizierten Trank, nahm eine halbe Dosis und ließ sich mit geschlossenen Augen in die Kissen zurücksinken.

* * *

- 05.04.2001 -

* * *

Lucius Malfoy betrat beschwingt den Raum. Auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich die Begeisterung seines Körpers nicht ab, doch Severus wusste, dass das bloß die richtige Maske für dieses morbide Spiel war.

„Ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass wir mit der Inszenierung beginnen, nicht wahr? Es liegen noch einige Szenen vor uns, die Statisten werden ungeduldig." Er grinste geziert und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Fenster, die zuvor durch Jalousien komplett verschlossen gewesen waren. Severus kniff wegen des plötzlich einfallenden Sonnenlichts die Augen zusammen.

Er war für eine so lange Zeit in diesem Raum gewesen, dass er beim besten Willen nicht mehr sagen konnte, wann das alles begonnen hatte. Doch bisher war das Spiel erstaunlich sanft vonstatten gegangen. Er war bekleidet, nur spärlich gefesselt und abgesehen vom Lichtmangel gab es eigentlich nur das Fehlen von Wasser und Nahrung, das ihn wirklich betrübte.

Nun allerdings deutete Lucius mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn und keine zwei Sekunden später fand Severus sich in der Mitte des Raumes wieder. Seine Füße waren gespreizt an den Boden gefesselt, seine Arme an Ketten nach oben gezogen. Sein ganzer Körper stand unter Spannung, selbst wenn er seine Muskeln locker ließ. Diese Position würde zweifellos früher oder später sehr unangenehm werden.

„Bist du nun bereit, mir eine Antwort zu geben?", fragte der Blonde geschäftig.

„Ich habe keine Frage gehört", gab Severus ruhig zurück.

Lucius schien es vorzuziehen, darauf nicht weiter einzugehen. Er bewegte sich zielgerichtet auf Severus' linken Unterarm zu und deutete ein weiteres Mal mit dem Zauberstab darauf. Im nächsten Moment war der Arm von den Fesseln befreit, Severus konnte ihn allerdings nicht bewegen. Mit der Unterseite nach oben streckte er sich waagerecht in den Raum, auf optimaler Höhe, um Lucius das Dunkle Mal sehen zu lassen.

Dieser streckte seinen Zeigefinger aus und fuhr die Linie, die die Schlange bildete, nach. „Ich denke nicht, dass du es noch verdienst, dieses Zeichen zu tragen", sagte er nachdenklich. „Bevor wir mit der Vorführung fortfahren, muss ich es beseitigen."

„Es gibt keinen Weg, das Dunkle Mal zu beseitigen", wandte Severus ein, auch wenn er wusste, dass Lucius das wenig kümmerte.

„Oh und ich bin mir sicher, dass du vieles ausprobiert hast, um zu dieser Überzeugung zu gelangen. Aber bitte verzeih mir, wenn ich meine eigenen Versuche anstellen werde." Mit diesen Worten zog er eine kleine Flasche aus seinem Umhang hervor. „Magische Mittel bringen Spaß, dessen bin ich mir durchaus bewusst. Doch hin und wieder ist es möglicherweise nicht falsch, den Muggelmethoden eine Chance zu geben, findest du nicht auch?" Er wedelte mit der Flasche vor Severus' Gesicht herum und dieser konnte mit Mühe die Aufschrift ‚Schwefelsäure, 50ig' erkennen.

„In der Tat", erwiderte er äußerlich unbeeindruckt.

Das schien Lucius zu ärgern und so entkorkte er die Flasche und schritt auf die andere Seite des Armes, so dass das Licht direkt auf das Dunkle Mal fiel. „Ich bin gespannt, wie es wirkt", erklärte er mit der Begeisterung eines kleinen Kindes und ließ ein dünnes Rinnsal der Säure auf Severus' Unterarm laufen – mindestens zehn Zentimeter über dem Dunklen Mal. „Oh, ich fürchte, das Zielen ist nicht meine Stärke."

Severus biss die Zähne aufeinander und zwang sich, nicht den Blick von seinem Arm zu wenden. Die Haut lief tiefrot an, er konnte beinahe dabei zusehen, wie sich Wasser im Gewebe ansammelte.

„Gönn' mir einen zweiten Versuch", sagte Lucius süßlich und kippte die Flasche erneut, ohne überhaupt auf eine Antwort von Severus zu achten. Dieses Mal traf er das Dunkle Mal und so sehr es auch schmerzte, es war eine Genugtuung, dieses Zeichen seiner Unterwerfung schwinden zu sehen.

* * *

- 21.07.2001 -

* * *

Hier erwachte Severus kurz aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf und wischte sich unkoordiniert über seine leicht schweißige Stirn. Die Modifizierungen Grangers waren deutlich zu spüren. Er hatte wieder klare Bilder und Worte, doch das Ganze fühlte sich weniger nach einer Erinnerung an. Es kam ihm nicht länger so vor, als würde er es erneut erleben. Er war ein Beobachter. Das war gut.

Dennoch überkam ihn das Gefühl, sein Hemd würde das Atmen einschränken. Ungestüm riss er daran und als er es schließlich mit einem Ruck öffnete, flogen mehrere Knöpfe durch den Raum und kullerten klappernd über den Boden.

Severus achtete nicht darauf. Er atmete mehrmals tief durch und strich sich mit einer flachen Hand über die Brust. Er konnte die Erhöhungen seiner Narben spüren. Nicht die von den jüngsten Wunden, die waren gut verheilt und nicht mehr als ein silbernes Linienmuster. Nein, es waren die aus den Anfängen der Folter. Die, die man nur notdürftig geheilt hatte. Die, die ihn für immer zeichnen würden. Jetzt brannten sie wieder und er verzog das Gesicht.

In einem weiteren Aufbegehren zog er auch seinen linken Arm aus dem Hemd und tastete über die unebene Haut an der Stelle, an der das Dunkle Mal gewesen war. Im Tageslicht waren nach wie vor einige Schatten der schwarzen Zeichnung zu erkennen, doch niemand, der nicht um das Mal und seine Bedeutung wusste, würde es als solches erkennen. Immer wieder strich er darüber, die Erinnerungen an diesen ersten Tag seiner Folter wieder so unglaublich deutlich in Erinnerung.

Bald darauf versank er erneut in einem Strudel aus falschem Schlaf und lästigen Erinnerungen.

* * *

- 15.04.2001 -

* * *

Als die Tür sich an diesem späten Abend geöffnet hatte, hatte Severus gewusst, dass er jetzt ein Highlight seines spontanen Urlaubs erleben würde.

Er hatte es nach den ersten konservativen Foltern aufgegeben, die Spannung seines Körpers so akribisch aufrecht zu erhalten, und erlaubte es sich hin und wieder, die Ketten stärker zu belasten, als es seinen Handgelenken gut tat. So versuchte er auch in dem Moment, als Lucius Malfoy zum zweiten Mal seine Zelle betrat, einen Teil des Schlafes zu bekommen, den sein Körper so dringend einforderte. Wie viele Tage hing er nun schon hier? Fünf? Sechs? Oder waren es Wochen?

„Ich wünsche einen guten Abend, Severus", sagte Lucius mit edler Stimme, beinahe so, als würden sie sich auf eine Tasse Tee treffen. „Wie geht es deinem Arm?"

Severus sah missmutig zu ihm hinauf und überlegte, was er antworten sollte. Er wusste, dass seine Stimme rau und heiser klang und nicht mehr den schnarrenden Tonfall zu erzeugen vermochte, den er so gerne für Lucius benutzt hatte. „Bestens", beschränkte er sich deswegen auf das Nötigste und senkte den Blick, als der weißhaarige Mann dreckig grinste.

„Wie ich sehe, verläuft die Vorstellung nach Plan." Lucius kam auf ihn zu, umrundete mit fachmännischen Blicken Severus' mittlerweile nackten Körper und neigte den Kopf, als er wieder vorne angelangt war. „Gut siehst du aus!" Und das sagte er in einem Ton, als würde er Severus nach einem vierwöchigen Urlaub in der Karibik das erste Mal wiedersehen.

„Was willst du, Lucius? Mich daran erinnern, dass ich meinen Aufenthalt genießen soll?", fragte Severus finster und richtete sich nun doch soweit auf, wie seine schmerzenden Muskeln es zuließen. Auf seinem Rücken spannte ein halb verschlossener Schnitt sehr unangenehm und angesichts des Zustandes seines Hinterteils war er froh, dass er momentan nicht sitzen sollte. Er wollte gar nicht genauer darüber nachdenken. Die Erinnerungen gaben nach langen Bemühungen seinerseits endlich Ruhe.

Lucius hingegen schüttelte mit gönnerhafter Miene den Kopf. „Oh nein. Das setze ich voraus." Der ältere Mann zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und reinigte die Zelle. Augenblicklich verschwand der Gestank von Urin, geronnenem Blut und Kot und Severus musste sich anstrengen, nicht erleichtert aufzuatmen. „Die Statisten haben sich beschwert", erklärte Lucius mit einem eleganten Wedeln seiner Hand.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue, froh, dass er zu dieser Art der Erwiderung noch in der Lage war.

Lucius Malfoy grinste selbstzufrieden und zeichnete dann einen Stuhl in die Luft, der sich kurz darauf materialisierte. Dann ließ er sich darauf sinken und schlug die Beine übereinander. „Ich dachte, ich ergänze deinen Aufführung um einen kleinen Filmabend", verkündete er dann.

Severus kniff die Augen zusammen. Er wusste, was Filme waren, wunderte sich allerdings, dass Lucius diesem Begriff kannte. Die Zauberergemeinschaft hatte es nie für nötig gehalten, sich einer Unterhaltung wie dieser zu bedienen. Meistens wurden Stücke meisterlich auf der Bühne gespielt, aber er bezweifelte, dass es das war, worauf Lucius hinauswollte – mal abgesehen davon, dass er diese ganze Gefangenschaft als bestens inszeniertes Theaterstück betrachtete.

Doch Severus musste nicht lange warten, ehe er eine Antwort auf seine ungestellten Fragen bekam. Sein ehemaliger Freund zog ein kleines Fläschchen hervor, entkorkte es und ließ mit seinem Zauberstab einen weißlichen Faden daraus hervor schweben, den er wirklich wie auf eine Art Leinwand vor die Wand neben sich projizierte.

Severus betrachtete das Bild, das sich langsam darauf zeigte. Er sah sich selbst und Hermine Granger in seinem Labor in Hogwarts. Vage erinnerte er sich an den Abend, an dem diese Szene spielte. Sie hatten sich in einer langwierigen Phase des Experimentierens befunden und waren beide mit dem Nerven am Ende gewesen. Wobei er im Nachhinein zugeben musste, dass auch Granger dies gut unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte.

„Ich denke, du erinnerst dich an den Abend, nicht wahr, Severus?" Lucius blickte mit dieser rhetorischen Frage auf den Lippen zu ihm hinüber. Der Dunkelhaarige nickte nur, wobei die Ketten leise rasselten.

Severus wusste nicht, woher Lucius diese Erinnerung hatte. Vor allem aus dieser Perspektive… Es war, als würde eine dritte Person dabei stehen und sie beobachten. Es war jemand mit ihnen im Labor gewesen und Severus hatte es nicht bemerkt.

In diesem Moment flog in der Erinnerung die Tür zum Kerker auf und ein jüngerer Lucius Malfoy betrat die Räume. Severus sah sich selbst einige Zutaten verbergen. Lucius' Geschick mit Tränken war dummerweise schon immer zu gut gewesen. Freilich nicht so gut, wie Lucius selbst gerne behauptete, aber es reichte, um Dinge wie diese kombinieren zu können.

„Hat dir nie jemand Manieren beigebracht, Lucius?", hörte er seine eigene, sehr viel intaktere Stimme, während er sich vor den Tisch schob. Granger beobachtete das Geschehen mit gesenktem Kopf und schnitt dabei weiter sorgfältig ihre Zutaten. Sie war nicht einmal zusammengezuckt, als Lucius das Labor betreten hatte. Severus wusste, dass das nichts damit zu tun hatte, dass sie möglicherweise von diesem Auftritt gewusst hatte. Es war vielmehr so, dass sie ihm an einem Abend wenige Tage später gesagt hatte, dass sie ihm, Severus, vollkommen vertraute. Sie hatte keine Angst, wenn sie sich in seinem Labor befand. Und so hatte sie auch keine Angst, wenn jemand anderes sich mit im Labor befand.

Wobei Severus zugeben musste, dass diese mühsam beherrschte Reaktion bei Lucius einen hohen Stellenwert hatte. Lediglich an ihrer Hand konnte er erkennen, dass sie mit sich rang; ihre Finger waren fest um das Messer geschlungen.

„Nur bedingt", antwortete Lucius in diesem Moment sarkastisch und schielte an Severus vorbei zu Granger. „Was tut _sie_ hier?"

Severus warf einen flüchtigen Blick über seine Schulter. „Praktikum." Mehr Erklärungen waren nicht nötig.

Oder hätten es vielmehr nicht sein sollen. Doch Lucius hatte da schon immer seine ganz eigenen Vorstellungen gehabt, denn: „Du stellst ehemalige Schüler für Praktika ein? Noch dazu ein Schlammblut?"

Hier sah er Granger kurz die Augen schließen. „Du kannst mir glauben, Lucius, dass ich es nicht freiwillig getan habe", mahnte er den Älteren daraufhin. Nach einem kurzen Blickgefecht fügte Lucius sich der Tatsache, dass die Labore Severus' Revier waren. „Was willst du hier?", fragte der Tränkemeister deswegen weiter.

„Ich suche meinen Sohn." Die Lüge war so offensichtlich, dass Severus ungläubig eine Augenbraue hob. Zwar hatte Albus dafür gesorgt, dass auch Draco ein ‚Praktikum' in Hogwarts absolvierte, aber er hatte niemals einen Grund gehabt, die Kerker zu betreten.

„Nun, wie du siehst, bin ich alleine mit dem Schlammblut", erwiderte er langgezogen, als Lucius keine Anstalten machte, sich etwas Besseres auszudenken. Noch heute schämte er sich dafür, Granger aufgrund der Tarnung so beleidigt zu haben.

„Allerdings", murmelte Lucius zähneknirschend und beobachtete das Mädchen argwöhnisch.

„Könntest du dann deine Suche woanders fortsetzen und deinem Sohn ausrichten, er möge den Bericht nicht vergessen, den er morgen bei Filius abzuliefern hat? Er hat mich schon wieder darum gebeten, mir Draco einmal zur Brust zu nehmen."

Lucius' Blicke richteten sich augenblicklich wieder auf Severus. Nach einem erneuten Blickgefecht neigte der Blonde den Kopf. „Ich werde es ihm sagen." Dann griff er seinen Umhang vor dem Körper zusammen, wandte sich um und rauschte aus dem Labor.

Severus beobachtete, wie er selbst die Tür schloss, nicht ohne vorher noch Lucius' Gestalt den Gang hinab mit den Blicken zu folgen. Wortlos kehrte er danach an den Tisch zurück und setzte seine Arbeit fort. Er ließ sich nichts anmerken, doch Severus wusste, dass er damals mit sich selbst gehadert hatte.

Schließlich schluckte er resignierend und sagte leise: „Es tut mir leid."

Granger stockte kurz in ihrer Arbeit und sah vorsichtig zu ihm hoch. „Schon in Ordnung", erwiderte sie ebenso leise und nach einem mechanischen Nicken von Severus verfielen sie wieder in Schweigen.

Hier beendete Lucius die kleine Vorstellung. „Rührend!", ließ er triefend vor Sarkasmus vernehmen und stand auf, um Severus ein weiteres Mal zu umrunden. „Weißt du, Severus, ich habe mich wirklich oft gefragt, was da zwischen euch beiden war. Hast du sie gevögelt?"

Severus schnaubte aufgrund dieses Wortes aus Lucius' Mund. Normalerweise war er sich zu fein für eine derart vulgäre Sprache. Deswegen und weil Lucius die Antwort ohnehin schon wusste, antwortete er nicht auf diese Frage.

Im nächsten Moment riss Lucius Severus' Kopf brutal nach hinten und kam ihm so nahe, dass ihre Nasenspitzen nur wenige Millimeter voneinander entfernt waren. „Hast du, Severus?", schnarrte er drohend und bohrte seine Fingernägel schmerzhaft in Severus' Wangen.

„Nein!", knurrte der Tränkemeister heiser.

Lucius nickte leicht. Dann stieß er den geschundenen Körper von sich, was bei Severus eine Welle tiefen Schmerzes auslöste, und lief erneut durch den Raum. „Ich hätte schon so früh erkennen können, dass du im falschen Team spielst, weißt du?"

Severus lachte freudlos auf. „Oh ja…" Drohende Blicke trafen ihn, die er eisig erwiderte.

„Ich hätte dir einfach nur Bilder wie diese zeigen und…" Er zog ein weiteres Fläschchen heraus und projizierte dieses Mal einen schwarzen Faden auf die Leinwand. Severus wusste, was das bedeutete. Es waren fiktive Erinnerungen.

Dennoch fiel es ihm schwer, das angesichts der Bilder zu glauben. Er sah Granger, nackt wie er selbst war und mindestens ebenso geschunden. Mehrere Männer waren um sie verteilt, folterten sie und vergnügten sich mit ihr. Hinter ihr an der Wand lehnte Lucius mit selbstzufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck und stolz vorgerecktem Kinn. Es bestand kein Zweifel darin, dass ihm gefiel, was er sah.

Severus schluckte hart und musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht gegen die Fesseln anzukämpfen. Diese Bilder lösten etwas in ihm aus, das ihm absolut nicht gefiel. Er wurde verletzlich durch das, was er sich mit Granger aufgebaut hatte. Durch den gegenseitigen Respekt und den bloßen Wunsch, dass sie ein gutes Leben führen mochte.

„… deine Reaktion darauf beobachten müssen", beendete Lucius mit selbstgefälligem Ton seinen Satz und durchbrach damit Severus' rasende Gedanken. „Ich denke, ich habe deinen Schwachpunkt gefunden."

Im nächsten Moment waren die Bilder verschwunden, die Flaschen verkorkt und der Stuhl löste sich in Nichts auf. „Walden wird dich morgen früh besuchen", erklärte er dann und Severus wartete, bis der ältere Mann den Raum verlassen hatte, ehe er in sich zusammensank.

* * *

- 21.07.2001 -

* * *

In der mehrere Monate älteren Realität hingegen schrak Severus hoch und saß aufrecht in seinem Bett. Das Zimmer war dunkel und nachdem sich sein Atem beruhigt hatte, wandte er den Blick hinüber zum Fenster. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen. Anscheinend hatte der Trank nun seine Wirkung verloren.

Irgendwie erleichtert schwang er die Beine aus dem Bett und stand ein paar Augenblicke später auf. Mit schwachen Schritten verließ er sein Zimmer und ging den Flur entlang. Vor Grangers Tür blieb er stehen.

Zuerst legte er nur eine flache Hand dagegen, dann strich diese hinab zum Türknauf und drehte ihn leise. Lautlos glitt die Tür in den Raum hinein auf und legte den Blick auf das Bett der jungen Frau frei.

Sie hatte sich eng in ihre Decke gewickelt, die Beine an den Körper gezogen und eine Hand unter das Gesicht geschoben. Den Rücken der Tür zugedreht, lag sie auf der Seite und schlief ausnahmsweise einmal tief und ruhig.

Severus beobachtete sie gedankenverloren und spürte, wie er selbst immer ruhiger wurde. Der Schrecken der Bilder seiner Erinnerung hatte ihn auch nach dem Aufwachen nicht wirklich verlassen wollen. Doch es war in Ordnung. Die Erinnerung, die Lucius ihm gezeigt hatte, war nicht real gewesen. Granger – Hermine – war in Ordnung.

Mit dieser Gewissheit schloss er die Tür wieder und wanderte zurück in sein Zimmer. Mit routinierten Griffen entkleidete er sich, zog sich nur die Hose seines Pyjamas über und legte sich zurück ins Bett. Dann griff er zu der anderen Phiole, nahm einen Schluck davon und lehnte sich zurück. Wartete, dass der erholsame, heilende Schlaf ihn übermannen würde.

* * *

TBC...


	8. 108: Der Panther

**Kapitel 1.08 – Der Panther**

* * *

- 22.07.2001 -

* * *

Severus erwachte früh. Sehr früh sogar. Vom halb geöffnetem Fenster zog kühle Luft in sein Zimmer und es kostete ihn einiges an Überwindung, aufzustehen und es zu schließen. Danach allerdings sah er keine Notwendigkeit mehr darin, ins Bett zurückzukehren. Also schlug er gleich den Bogen zum Bad und beschloss, Hermine lieber aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Es war still im Haus, als er später in der Küche saß. Mit flinken Fingern notierte er sich einige Ideen und Vorhaben zu seinen Tränken. Wenn Albus ihnen genug Zeit in diesem Haus ließ, würde er möglicherweise sogar ein Buch aus seinen Experimenten zusammenfassen können. Dieser Gedanke ließ ein flüchtiges Lächeln auf seine Lippen treten und beiläufig eine Scheibe Toast kauend, schrieb er noch ein paar mehr Zeilen auf.

Schließlich klappte er das Buch zu, stellte sein Geschirr weg und trank den letzten Rest des Earl Grey Tees, bevor er die Küche wieder verließ und sein Zimmer ansteuerte. Es wurde Zeit, dass er sich wieder seiner Therapie zuwandte, auch wenn ihm der Gedanke nicht gefiel. Allzu genaue Erinnerungen heraufzubeschwören verbot er sich in diesem klaren Zustand, auch wenn sie ihm nicht sehr zusetzen würden. Aber er wusste durchaus noch, dass es nicht besser, sondern immer schlimmer geworden war. Die falschen Erinnerungen um Hermine waren nur der Anfang gewesen.

Er hatte es jedoch geschafft, dieser Methode einen Riegel vorzuschieben. Nach diesem einen Mal hatte Lucius es niemals wieder geschafft, ihn damit zu verletzen. Und so wie die Dinge standen, würde er es auch niemals wieder schaffen.

Dennoch, als Hermine am obersten Treppenabsatz plötzlich vor ihm stand, glaubte Severus zuerst, sein Alptraum wäre wahr geworden. Zumindest sah sie ähnlich müde und erschöpft aus. Deswegen hielt er es für schlauer, sich zurückzuhalten. „Miss Granger", sagte er unverbindlich und sparte sich einen Guten Morgen-Gruß.

„Professor Snape", erwiderte sie ebenso steif.

Severus konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, ein paar Sekunden länger als nötig in ihrem Weg stehen zu bleiben, ehe er einen großen Schritt zur Seite tat, sein Notizbuch im besten Schulmädchenstil vor dem Körper hielt und ihr mit den Blicken folgte, während sie beinahe stolz die Treppe hinabstieg.

Hermine Granger hatte sich wirklich zu einer harten Nuss entwickelt. Und er konnte nicht leugnen, dass es auf eine gewisse Art Spaß brachte, sie zu knacken.

* * *

- 26.04.2001 -

* * *

Severus schrak aus einem unbequemen Schlaf, als die Tür entriegelt wurde. Die Ketten hatten seine Handgelenke inzwischen aufgescheuert und wenn er den Kopf weit genug drehte, konnte er an einer Stelle bereits den Knochen sehen.

Seine Muskeln waren steif und überbeansprucht, er zitterte unkontrolliert vor Kälte und Erschöpfung und sein Magen schwankte zwischen Hunger und Übelkeit. Durst war die einzige Konstante.

Nachdem er einige Male geblinzelt hatte, schärfte sich sein Blick. Es war Draco, der den Raum betreten hatte. Severus stöhnte und schüttelte den Kopf.

Der blonde Junge drehte sich ihm zu. „Sagen Sie bloß, Sie freuen sich nicht, mich zu sehen, Sir?" Ein Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen.

Severus kniff die Augen zusammen und fixierte den Blick, der ihm aus den schwarzen Pupillen mit dem hellen Kranz zuteil wurde. Er war zweifelhaft genug, um den Tränkemeister die Stirn runzeln zu lassen. Dann sah er hinab zu den Händen seines ehemaligen Schülers und die Ahnung wurde zur Gewissheit, als er sie zittern sah.

Draco wich seinem Blick aus und angelte eine Flasche Wasser aus der Tasche. Mit langsamen Schritten kam Draco auf ihn zu. „Und? Freuen Sie sich, mich zu sehen, _Sir_?"

Severus schnaubte. „Verdammt, ja." Er folgte Dracos Bewegungen, soweit ihm dies möglich war. Der Blonde öffnete die Flasche und hielt sie Severus an die Lippen. Er kippte nicht zu schnell, aber doch schnell genug, dass einiges vorbei und über seine nackte Brust lief. Severus erschrak kurz darüber, dann allerdings nahm er es hin und konzentrierte sich auf die entspannende Feuchtigkeit, die seinen Hals beruhigte.

Erst als die Flasche geleert war, setzte Draco sie wieder ab. Er deutete mit seinem Zauberstab darauf und verwandelte sie in einen Metallstab, der kurz darauf rot zu glühen begann. Severus' Augen weiteten sich überrascht.

„Nun, ich freue mich nicht." Diese Worte waren sehr leise gesprochen.

„Draco…"

„Nein!" Der junge Mann trat wieder vor seinen ehemaligen Lehrer. „Hören Sie mir nur zu!"

Severus starrte ihn perplex an, nickte aber zustimmend.

Daraufhin wanderte er wieder an ihm vorbei und ging neben Severus' rechtem Bein in die Hocke. „Ich habe immer gewusst, dass Sie Dumbledores Spion waren. Und ich habe immer geglaubt, dass Sie mich aus diesem Wahnsinn rausholen würden."

Der Stab kam mit Severus' Knöchel in Berührung und er zuckte erschrocken zurück. Ansonsten ließ er keine Reaktion nach außen treten.

„Halten Sie still, verdammt!", zischte Draco dennoch und fasste ohne zu zögern nach seinem Bein. Dann fuhr er fort mit was immer er dort auch tat. „Es stand sicherlich nicht im Plan, dass Vater entdecken würde, was Sie taten. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Ihren Plan zerstörte, Sir."

Severus riss seinen Kopf herum (und bereute es, denn sein Genick knackte schmerzhaft). „Wovon sprichst du?", brachte er heiser hervor.

Draco sah auf, schien aber nicht mal entfernt daran zu denken, seinen Platz zu verlassen. „Diese Erinnerung, die Vater Ihnen zeigte… Ich war derjenige, der sich im Raum befand und es beobachtete. Es tut mir leid." Dann wandte er den Blick wieder ab und spielte weiter mit dem Metallstab an Severus' Bein herum.

Doch dieser bekam die Schmerzen nur am Rande mit. Die Möglichkeit, dass ausgerechnet Draco seine Tarnung zumindest zum Teil hatte auffliegen lassen, wollte noch nicht so recht in seinen Verstand. „Warum?", fragte er deswegen irgendwann und kam sich das erste Mal in seinem Leben wirklich dumm vor. Er verstand es nicht.

Draco schnaubte in einer Art, die Severus sehr an sich selbst in dem Alter erinnerte. Damals besaß er schon das Dunkle Mal. Hatte Draco auch eines?

„Ich wollte sehen, was Sie mit Granger jeden Abend da unten tun. Ich meine, ich wusste, dass Sie Dumbledores Spion waren, aber…" Er beendete den Satz nicht. Und das war auch nicht nötig. Severus wusste auch so, worauf er hinauswollte.

„Muss eine herbe Enttäuschung gewesen sein", schnarrte Severus.

„Ja, das war es wirklich", murmelte Draco sarkastisch.

Einige Minuten schwiegen sie und Severus versuchte zu ignorieren, dass Draco ihm mit der Begeisterung eines kleinen Kindes seine Haut verbrannte. Die Luft stank erbärmlich.

„Hat Lucius dich hergeschickt?"

„Nein. Ich kam freiwillig."

„Um dich zu rächen?"

Nun stand Draco doch auf, und zwar so schnell, dass Severus regelrecht erschrak. Der Junge lief um den gefesselten Mann herum und blieb so dicht vor ihm stehen, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen beinahe berührten. „Glauben Sie das wirklich, Sir?", zischte er gereizt.

Severus blinzelte müde. „Nein", antwortete er dann wahrheitsgemäß.

Draco nickte und entspannte sich wieder. „Gute Antwort." Dann kehrte er zu seiner Arbeit zurück. „Ich kam freiwillig, damit wir ungestört sind. Wäre Vater auf den Dreh gekommen, hätte er mir dabei zusehen wollen und das alles hier wäre sinnlos gewesen."

Severus umfasste die Ketten, um sich aufrecht zu halten, während sein Bein stärker zu zittern begann. Es fühlte sich inzwischen so an, als würde Draco sich bis auf den Knochen durcharbeiten. Ein Brandmal auf Raten.

„Was wäre sinnlos gewesen?", fragte er, als er die Kontrolle über seinen Körper und die Schmerzen halbwegs wiedergewonnen hatte.

Draco antwortete nicht. Und Severus war clever genug zu warten. Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten lehnte sich der jüngste Spross der Malfoys zurück und nickte zufrieden. Der Metallstab erkaltete wieder und er legte ihn unbeachtet beiseite. „Das hier."

Severus drehte seinen Kopf halb unter dem rechten Arm durch und Draco half ihm, indem er kurzzeitig die Fesseln um sein Bein löste. Er hielt es nicht lange durch, die freie Sicht auf sein Fußgelenk zu halten, doch es reichte, um die Formen eines Tieres, einen Panther zu erkennen. Etwas ungelenk und nicht wirklich formschön, aber die Brandmale, angeordnet wie ein detailliertes Sternenbild, waren definitiv als Panther zu identifizieren.

„Ich hätte mit einer Schlange gerechnet", sagte Severus trocken.

Draco rümpfte die Nase. „Zu einfach." Der Junge machte eine Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab und die einzelnen verbrannten Punkte verteilten sich über Severus' Körper. Überrascht von so viel Schmerz an verschiedenen Stellen, stöhnte der Tränkemeister auf. „Ich bedaure, dass ich das Mal nicht vollständig lassen kann. Es wäre zu auffällig."

Severus sah ihn missmutig an. „Allerdings."

Der Blonde kam wieder dicht an ihn heran, dieses Mal aber ruhig und besonnen. „Versprechen Sie mir, dass Sie nicht aufgeben werden, Sir. Es wird Sie jemand hier rausholen."

„Wer sollte mich schon hier rausholen?"

„Unwichtig. Es wird jemand kommen, dafür werde ich sorgen. Aber auch das hat keinen Sinn, wenn Sie vorher den Löffel abgeben. Also lassen Sie das besser bleiben."

Severus lachte freudlos auf. „Kaum zu glauben, dass ich den Anweisungen eines Schülers Folge leisten will", knurrte er.

Draco grinste zufrieden. „Ich hätte auch nicht erwartet, dass ich Sie jemals nackt zu Gesicht bekommen würde." Und seine Blicke wanderten vielsagend an Severus' Körper hinab.

Dieser räusperte sich und gab sich die beste Mühe, seine Augenbraue auf die altbekannte Art zu heben.

„Oh, keine Angst. Ich bin beeindruckt." Das Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Sieh zu, dass du Land gewinnst!" Bei diesen Worten rasselte der Tränkemeister drohend mit den Ketten.

Einen Moment lang schien es, als wolle Draco Kontra geben, doch dann besann er sich eines Besseren. „Vergessen Sie Ihr Versprechen nicht, Sir. Ich werde darauf zurückkommen." Dann drehte er sich um, machte einen letzten Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab, woraufhin der Raum wieder sauber und mit frischer Luft gefüllt war, und verließ die Zelle.

* * *

- 22.07.2001 -

* * *

Severus kämpfte sich hartnäckig in die Realität. Er brauchte eine Pause. Keine weitere Erinnerung in diesem Moment.

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten und als er endlich die Augen aufschlug, war seine Stirn schweißbedeckt. Schwer atmend setzte er sich auf und wankte durch den Raum. Seine Hand traf laut auf die Türklinke, die Tür selbst flog mit einem heftigen Schlag gegen die Wand, als er sie ungestüm aufriss.

Immer wieder wollten sich schwarze Balken in sein Sichtfeld drängen und ihn zurück in den Schlaf ziehen. Der Trank war wirklich stark, die muskelentspannenden Komponenten gut vertreten. Er hatte Mühe, sich auf den Beinen zu halten, und stolperte unkoordiniert die Treppen hinunter.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Lärm Hermine auf den Plan rief. Alarmiert kam sie aus dem Wohnzimmer und starrte sein Treiben fassungslos an. „Was zum Teufel tun Sie da?", fragte sie scharf und griff widerstrebend nach einem Arm, als Severus am Fuß der Treppe ins Schwanken geriet.

„Beenden Sie es! Jetzt!", keuchte er atemlos.

„Was beenden?"

„Die Wirkung des Trankes. Ich muss… reden…" Mit pfeifendem Atem sank er auf die unterste Stufe und lehnte erschöpft den Kopf gegen eine Sprosse des Geländers.

Kurz darauf kniete Hermine vor ihm. „Ich kann die Wirkung nicht einfach beenden. Das ist ein wirklich unangenehmer Prozess. Sind Sie sicher, dass es nicht noch ein paar Stunden warten kann? Ich laufe nicht weg."

Er sah mit unkonzentrierten Blicken in ihr Gesicht. So klare Emotionen hatte er noch nicht darin gesehen, seitdem Hermine ihn befreit hatte. Sie schien mit sich zu ringen und gleichermaßen um ihn besorgt. Wirklich eine Medihexe, dachte er irgendwie zufrieden.

„Ich bin mir sicher, Miss Granger. Tun Sie es." Er würde jetzt keine weitere Erinnerung ertragen. Nicht ehe er mit dieser abgeschlossen hatte.

Einen Moment lang zögerte sie noch, dann nickte sie. „Okay. Bleiben Sie hier. Ich muss das Gegenmittel rasch zusammenmischen. Wird nicht lange dauern." Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und verschwand aus Severus' Sichtfeld.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Eine Viertelstunde später kniff er schmerzerfüllt die Augen zu, während Hermine ihn ins Wohnzimmer führte. „Machen Sie _bitte_ die Gardinen zu", stöhnte er gequält und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen, während sie ihren Zauberstab zog und seiner Bitte nachkam.

„Ich habe Sie gewarnt…", murmelte sie dabei missmutig und Severus linste durch ein halb geöffnetes Auge zu ihr hinüber.

„Ja, vielen Dank für diese Erinnerung." Sein Kopf brachte ihn beinahe um. Das Pochen, welches sich zwischen seinen Schläfen konzentriert hatte, war nicht mal im Ansatz mit einem Freitagnachmittag in Hogwarts zu vergleichen. Mit betont langsamen, vorsichtigen Schritten wanderte er zum Sofa hinüber und ließ sich darauf sinken.

Hermine ging auf den Sessel zu und setzte sich. Als er probeweise die Augen öffnete, sah er sie verhalten grinsen. „Wird es gehen, Sir?", erkundigte sie sich scheinheilig.

Severus grummelte unverständlich vor sich hin, bis er merkte, dass das Vibrieren seines Kehlkopfes sich bis zu seinem Kopf vorkämpfte und dort äußerst schmerzhafte Auswirkungen hatte. Lautlos stöhnend sank er in die Kissen zurück.

„Was gibt es denn nun so dringendes, dass es nicht bis heute Abend warten konnte?"

Severus verzog das Gesicht. „Wäre es Ihnen eventuell möglich, weniger laut zu sprechen? Ihre Stimme hat eine mir momentan unerträgliche Frequenz…"

Nun war es an seiner ehemaligen Schülerin, unverständlich zu murmeln. Dann stand sie auf, ging zu einer Vitrine hinüber und kehrte mit einer Flasche Feuerwhiskey und zwei Gläsern zurück. „Trinken Sie!", forderte sie flüsternd auf, stellte dafür aber die Flasche mit einem so lauten Schlag auf den Tisch, dass Severus zusammenzuckte.

„Danke", knurrte er, als der unvermittelt aufwallende Anflug von Schmerz vergangen war. Dennoch griff er nach dem Alkohol und trank einen großen Schluck davon. Er rechnete zwar nicht wirklich damit, dass es helfen würde, aber Alkohol war generell ein guter Anfang.

„Also, was soll das ganze Theater?"

Zu seiner Überraschung hatte sie wirklich ihre Stimme gedämpft und Severus öffnete blinzelnd seine Augen, versuchte sich auf das Thema zu konzentrieren. „Draco Malfoy", sagte er schlicht und leerte sein Glas.

Hermine erstarrte und richtete sich gerade auf. „Was ist mit ihm?"

Allein ihre körperliche Reaktion zeigte Severus, dass sie ihm einiges verschwiegen hatte. Missmutig deutete er ihr an, sein Glas erneut aufzufüllen, was sie mit mahlenden Kiefern tat. „Die gleiche Frage könnte ich Ihnen stellen, Miss Granger", sagte er dabei und sie sah ihn ausdruckslos an. „Er kam zu mir in meiner Gefangenschaft."

„Das wusste ich nicht", erwiderte sie, als Severus eine lange Pause machte.

„Oh, ich habe viel Besuch bekommen. Kaum einer war so angenehm wie seiner." Ein weiteres Mal verschwand der halbe Inhalt seines Glases in Severus' Mund, denn das Zeug half wirklich. Möglicherweise verursachte das Beenden des Trankes einen schlimmen Kater. Und er hatte schon mehr als einmal festgestellt, dass das beste Mittel gegen einen Kater mehr Alkohol war.

„Was hat er getan?"

Severus schürzte die Lippen. „Es geht vielmehr um das, was er sagte."

„Und das wäre?", seufzte sie, anscheinend genervt darüber, dass sie ihm alles einzeln aus der Nase ziehen musste.

„Er sagte, dass er dafür sorgen würde, dass mich jemand befreit." Daraufhin erwiderte sie nichts. Ihre Mimik blieb unbewegt und Severus ärgerte sich einmal mehr darüber, dass sie im Halbdunkel saßen und Hermine eine so unglaublich biestige, aber durchaus talentierte Schauspielerin geworden war. „Hat er Sie aufgesucht, Miss Granger?", fragte er schließlich geradeheraus.

„Spielt das eine Rolle?"

Severus nickte, was er auf der Stelle bereute. Stöhnend schloss er die Augen. „Es spielt eine sehr große Rolle", fügte er dann noch vorsichtig hinzu.

„Ich wüsste nicht warum", blockte sie sofort ab und stand auf.

Was Severus allerdings erst bemerkte, als sie bereits an der Tür war. „Miss Granger!", sagte er sehr laut und sehr scharf. Er hatte jetzt keine Zeit, sich auf diese vermaledeiten Kopfschmerzen zu konzentrieren.

„Was?", fragte sie ebenso laut zurück und er war überzeugt, dass sie ihrer Stimme absichtlich einen extra schrillen Unterton verlieh. „Was wollen Sie von mir wissen?"

„Ich will wissen, was mit Draco Malfoy passiert ist! Geht es ihm gut?"

Hermine hielt seinem Blick einige Sekunden stand, dann stöhnte sie resignierend auf, stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Wand ab und fuhr sich mit der anderen über das Gesicht. „Ich weiß es nicht. Möglicherweise…", brachte sie erschöpft hervor.

Nun stand auch Severus auf und ging langsam hinüber zu ihr. „Was wollen Sie mir damit sagen?" Seine Herzfrequenz hatte sich erstaunlicherweise erhöht. Er war es nicht mehr gewohnt, dass das Interesse, die Sorge gegenüber Menschen, die seinen Weg begleitet hatten, ihn so aufregte. Doch vielleicht waren das auch nur Nebenwirkungen des Trankes.

„Draco Malfoy ist tot, Sir."

Diese Worte trafen ihn hart, auch wenn er sie befürchtet hatte. Hermine sah ihm direkt in die Augen und er konnte nicht erkennen, ob es ihr leid tat oder nicht. Severus streckte eine Hand aus und stützte sich an der Wand ab. Seine Beine hatten erneut zu zittern begonnen.

Als Hermine diese Reaktionen seines Körpers bemerkte, fasste sie ihn stützend am Arm und legte diesen schließlich sogar um ihre Schultern, um ihn zum Sofa zurückzubringen. „Sie hätten bis heute Abend warten sollen", ließ sie ihn an ihrer Meinung teilhaben, was Severus einen brummenden Laut entlockte.

Mehr liegend als sitzend kam er zur Ruhe und schloss die Augen. Er hörte dennoch, dass Hermine wieder drauf und dran war, das Zimmer zu verlassen. „Miss Granger", hielt er sie deswegen erneut zurück. Die Schritte erstarben. „Leisten Sie mir Gesellschaft und erzählen Sie mir, was passiert ist." Er blinzelte zu ihr hinüber und sah, wie sich ihre Körperhaltung versteifte.

„Verlangen Sie das nicht von mir", bat sie schließlich mit sehr leiser, sehr schwacher Stimme.

Unter anderen Umständen hätte Severus ihrer Bitte sicherlich nachgegeben. Doch gerade jetzt machten ihn Kopfschmerzen, Schuldgefühle und Trauer sehr egoistisch. „Ich kann nicht anders."

Ihre Schultern sackten sichtbar ab, während ihre Hände sich zu Fäusten ballten. Nach einigen Sekunden drehte sie sich abrupt um, kam zum Tisch zurück, goss sich sein Glas bis oben mit Feuerwhiskey voll und trank es in einem Zug leer. Dann setzte sie sich auf den äußeren Rand des Sessels und nickte steif. „Schön!"

Das Fehlen jeglicher Reaktion auf den Whiskey brachte Severus dazu, sich wieder aufzusetzen. Sie trank das Zeug, als wäre es Wasser.

Doch er hatte keine Chance, genauer darauf einzugehen. Sie hatte sich dazu entschieden, endlich zu berichten, was geschehen war: „Malfoy ging zu Professor Dumbledore, etwa einen Monat nachdem Sie verschwunden waren. Er bot uns Informationen an."

„Was hat er dafür verlangt?", hakte Severus sofort nach, als sie stockte.

Hermine gab ein grunzendes Geräusch von sich. „Sie kennen Ihre Slytherins gut, nicht wahr?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Lässt sich nicht vermeiden. Also, was wollte er als Gegenleistung?"

Hermine schluckte. „Er wollte einen Unterschlupf. Einen Platz, an dem er sicher war und warten konnte, bis der Orden die Drecksarbeit erledigt hatte. Er wollte seinen Arsch retten!" Die letzten Worte spie sie regelrecht auf den Boden vor sich und ihre Hand griff erneut nach dem Whiskey.

Severus fasste ebenfalls nach der Flasche und so kam seine Hand auf ihrer zum Liegen. Hermines Blicke flogen hoch zu seinen Augen, fixierten sie drohend und irgendwann schüttelte sie seine Hand einfach ab und goss sich mehr von dem Hochprozentigen ein, ohne Severus auch nur das kleinste bisschen Beachtung zu schenken.

Der Tränkemeister wusste nicht, warum er sich diesen Umgang gefallen ließ. Doch momentan saß sie am längeren Hebel. Sie hatte die Informationen, die er haben wollte. „Sie haben ihm diesen Unterschlupf gewährt", schlussfolgerte er deswegen unverbindlich und hoffte, dass sie weiterreden würde.

„Ich wollte es nicht. Der schleimige Kerl hat unter Voldemorts Regime keine Zweifel an seiner Zugehörigkeit gehabt. Ich war überzeugt, dass es eine Falle war."

„Aber?", schmetterte Severus ihre harten Anschuldigungen ab.

Hermine ließ unzufrieden ihre Schultern kreisen. „Professor Dumbledore wollte davon nichts hören und erfüllte Malfoy seine Bedingung. Ihre Sicherheit, so sagte er, ginge über alles."

Zu Severus' Überraschung ließ sie diese Erwähnung auf jeglicher Ebene unkommentiert. „Alter Narr", knurrte Severus.

„Jedenfalls", fuhr sie dieses Mal recht bereitwillig fort, „besorgte Professor Dumbledore ein Versteck für Malfoy. Er schützte diese Information mit dem Fidelius-Zauber, wurde selbst der Geheimniswahrer. Malfoy musste nur noch dort hingehen und es sich bequem machen." Hermine machte eine ausladende Bewegung mit der Hand.

„Aber?", fragte Severus erneut.

„Nichts aber. Er hat sich umbringen lassen." Ihre Stimme bekam einen hysterischen Ton.

Bei Severus wallten die Kopfschmerzen wieder auf und er griff sich stöhnend an die Stirn. „Miss Granger, _bitte_…"

Sie räusperte sich leise. „Ich weiß nicht genau, was passiert ist. Wir arbeiteten einige Zeit zusammen, er sagte mir, was er wusste, und verschwand dann mit dem Hinweis, dass er noch etwas erledigen musste. Er kam nie zurück." Nun war ihre Stimme ruhig und vielleicht sogar bedauernd.

Severus sparte es sich, seine Augen wieder zu öffnen. „Ich danke Ihnen", sagte er leise und kurz darauf hörte er, wie Hermine das Zimmer verließ.

Erschöpft ließ er sich zurücksinken und erlaubte es seinen Gedanken, planlos durch seinen Kopf zu geistern. Draco war tot. Das war zugegebenermaßen keine überraschende Information, ebenso wenig wie die Tatsache, dass er einen Unterschlupf hatte haben wollen. Wäre alles gut gegangen, wäre er sicherlich auch hier. Vielleicht an Hermines Stelle.

Möglicherweise war das auch ein Grund, warum sie so gereizt auf dieses Thema reagierte. Vielleicht spielte sie genauso mit der Hypothese, dass Draco sie vor diesem Gefängnis hätte bewahren können. Verstehen würde er es.

Doch all diese Dinge änderten nichts daran, dass er Draco hätte schützen müssen. Es hätte nicht Dracos Aufgabe sein sollen, sich einen Unterschlupf zu erpressen. Es war so, wie Draco es ihm gesagt hatte: Er hatte immer geglaubt, dass Severus ihn aus diesem Wahnsinn rausholen würde.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Severus wusste später nicht mehr, wie lange er im Wohnzimmer gesessen hatte. Die Portraits hatten irgendwann angefangen, leise zu reden und Wetten über ihn abzuschließen. Er bekam nicht mit, worum es im Einzelnen ging, doch es wurden oft Hände geschüttelt und viel Geld wechselte den Besitzer. Hätte er seinen Zauberstab zur Hand gehabt, hätte er sie einfach zum Schweigen gebracht.

So allerdings ließ er das Murmeln einige Zeit über sich ergehen, bis er schließlich aufstand, wankend einen Moment stehen blieb und dann mit erstaunlich geraden Linien die Tür ansteuerte.

Hermine hatte wirklich Recht gehabt, dieses abrupte Beenden des Trankes war keine angenehme Sache. Aber der Alkohol hatte seine Kopfschmerzen gelindert und er hatte die Hoffnung, heute auch ohne Schlaftrank gut schlafen zu können.

Doch bevor er sich diesem Gedanken hingab, steuerte er die Küche an. Wie erwartet, fand er Hermine dort. Sie saß am Tisch und starrte schweigend aus dem Fenster auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes.

„Darf ich mir Ihren Zauberstab ausleihen, Miss Granger?", fragte er mit träger Zunge und fragte sich, wann er die Fähigkeit, klar zu sprechen, verloren hatte.

Ihr Kopf drehte sich langsam zu ihm. „Was genau haben Sie damit vor, Sir?"

Er schnaubte schwach auf. „Nichts Dummes, falls Sie das meinen." Sie hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich werde es Ihnen bei Gelegenheit erzählen. Heute ist nicht der richtige Tag für weitere Geschichten. Vertrauen Sie mir."

Sie betrachtete sein Gesicht lange. Dann senkte sie den Blick und zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche. Mit ruhiger Hand hielt sie ihm das längliche Stück Holz entgegen. „Ich vertraue Ihnen, Sir."

Severus betrachtete den Stab einige Minuten, dann neigte er den Kopf und nahm ihn entgegen. „Vielen Dank." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich wieder um und verließ die Küche.

Langsam trugen seine Beine ihn hinauf in sein Zimmer und er schloss die Tür fest, wenn auch nicht magisch hinter sich. Er legte Hermines Zauberstab auf den Tisch und knöpfte sich das Hemd auf. Dann zog er sich die Hose aus und hängte beides säuberlich über die Stuhllehne.

Nur mit seiner Shorts bekleidet, griff er wieder nach dem Zauberstab und stellte sein rechtes Bein auf die Sitzfläche des Stuhls. Die Haut am Knöcheln war, bis auf eine einzige Brandnarbe, glatt und ebenmäßig.

Mit einem exakten Schlenker des Zauberstabes suchte er die Brandnarben auf seinem Körper zusammen und brachte sie zurück an die Stelle, an der sie verursacht worden waren. Es war ein brennendes Reißen, mit dem sie zu ihrem ursprünglichen Ort wanderten, und Severus sah, wie sich danach dunkelrote Streifen über seine Haut zogen.

Doch sein Knöchel war nun nicht mehr unverletzt. Die Narben hatten sich wieder zu dem Tier zusammengefunden, mit dem Draco ihn gezeichnet hatte. Das erste Mal besah er sich den Panther genau, tastete ihn mit den Fingerspitzen ab und entschied, dass es gut war.

Mit einem leisen Lächeln legte er Hermines Zauberstab wieder zur Seite. Er würde ihn ihr morgen früh geben. Dann zog er die Gardinen vor dem Fenster zu, zündete eine Öllampe an und legte sich ins Bett. Es dauerte einige Minuten, ehe das Pochen seines Kopfes und das Brennen der Spuren auf seinem Körper nachließen. Doch nach einiger Zeit spürte er, wie er von ganz alleine schläfrig und träge wurde. Bis seine Erinnerungen abrissen.

* * *

TBC...


	9. 109: Beschäftigungstherapie

**Kapitel 1.09 - Beschäftigungstherapie**

* * *

- 23.07.2001 -

* * *

Dass er einen Zauberstab zur Hand hatte, nutzte Severus am nächsten Morgen dazu, auf der Terrasse einen Tisch zu erschaffen, der groß genug war, um das Frühstück nach draußen zu verlegen. Wie gewöhnlich war er auf den Beinen, bevor Hermine erwachte, und entschied, dass es eine angemessene Art der Entschuldigung für den letzten Nachmittag war.

Nachdem er alle Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen hatte – er hatte sogar Eier in der Vorratskammer gefunden und hoffte, dass Albus dafür gesorgt hatte, dass diese frisch blieben – legte er ihren Zauberstab über den Teller.

Die restliche Zeit bis Hermine aufstand verbrachte er lesend im Wohnzimmer, es waren höchstens zwanzig Minuten. Sie kam in gemäßigter Geschwindigkeit die Treppe hinunter und hatte bereits mehrere Schritte in Richtung der Küchentür gemacht, als ihr im Augenwinkel die offene Terrassentür auffiel.

Severus klappte das Buch zu und beobachtete, wie sie wieder ein paar Schritte zurück tat, überrascht die Augenbrauen anhob und letztendlich die Richtung wechselte. „Womit hab ich denn das verdient?", fragte sie und deutete auf den gedeckten Tisch.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es wäre eine Verschwendung, einen Tag wie diesen nicht draußen zu beginnen." Das minimale Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte, dass sie die Entschuldigung verstanden hatte.

Vor ihm verließ sie das Haus und setzte sich auf den Platz, an dem sie auch ihren Zauberstab sah. „Ich hoffe, er hat zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit funktioniert?" Sie deutete auf das Instrument, ehe sie es in eine Innentasche ihres dünnen Umhanges steckte.

„Allerdings." Severus setzte sich ihr gegenüber an den Tisch und griff nach einer Scheibe Toast. „Hatten Sie eine angenehme Nacht?", wechselte er bereits nach einer kurzen Pause so abrupt das Thema, dass sie ihn einen Moment lang irritiert anstarrte.

„Ja, danke."

Severus fixierte ihr Gesicht prüfend. Die Schatten unter ihren Augen waren weniger dunkel als sonst und ihre Wangen besaßen eine leicht rötliche Farbe. Möglicherweise hatte sie wirklich gut geschlafen. Zumindest jedoch besser als sonst. „Freut mich zu hören."

Sie sah zu ihm auf, offenbar immer noch nicht überzeugt, was sie von dieser Aktion halten sollte.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte er deswegen.

Woraufhin Hermine mehrmals blinzelte und rasch den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, alles bestens. Ich habe nur nicht erwartet, dass Sie am frühen Morgen so gesprächig sind."

„Ich bin am frühen Morgen vermutlich gesprächiger als den restlichen Tag über."

Er glaubte den Anflug eines Lächelns bei ihr sehen zu können. „Gut zu wissen."

Einige Minuten widmeten sich beide ihrem Frühstück, doch nachdem Severus seine erste Scheibe Toast verspeist hatte, wischte er sich die Hände an einer Stoffserviette ab und räusperte sich: „Welche Zeit des Tages ist die beste, um mit Ihnen zu reden, Miss Granger?"

Sie hob eine Augenbraue. „Warum wollen Sie das wissen?"

„Nun, wie es aussieht, sitzen wir hier einige Zeit zusammen fest und ich halte es für klug, dass wir den Umgang miteinander in Zukunft so reibungslos wie möglich gestalten. Ich habe nicht vor, öfter als nötig in irgendwelche… Fettnäpfchen zu treten und würde es deswegen schätzen zu wissen, wann ich gefahrlos mit Ihnen sprechen kann."

Sie runzelte die Stirn und schien sich seine Worte einige Zeit durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. „Am besten nicht um diese Uhrzeit mit einer so komplizierten Ansprache", erwiderte sie schließlich und wurde ein rot. „Aber ich würde eigentlich von mir behaupten, jederzeit ansprechbar zu sein, wenn es nicht gerade morgens um sechs oder abends um elf ist. Zu diesen Zeiten ist meine Konzentration nicht eben die beste."

Severus nickte. „Gut. Ich werde es mir merken."

„Und wann sollte ich Sie möglichst nicht stören?"

Er lange nach einem Ei und begann, die Schale mit dem Löffel zu zerschlagen. „Generell nicht, wenn ich mich in meinem Zimmer befinde und die Tür geschlossen ist. Ist die Tür allerdings offen oder nur angelehnt, können Sie jederzeit hineinkommen. Wie ich bereits erwähnte, ist meine Konzentration morgens die beste, ich wage allerdings zu behaupten, dass ich auch bis in die späten Abendstunden in der Lage bin, sinnvolle Gespräche zu führen. Es könnte lediglich vorkommen, dass ich ungeduldiger bin."

An dieser Stelle warf sie ein leises „Oh ja!" ein, das Severus ein vages Lächeln entlockte, welches er allerdings mit einem warnenden Blick paarte.

„Außerdem würde ich es sehr begrüßen, wenn wir uns mit der Benutzung des Labors absprechen könnten. Momentan steht mir nur wenig Zeit dafür zur Verfügung, die ich allerdings gerne nutzen würde, um das eine oder andere Experiment durchzuführen."

Hermine nickte. „Natürlich. Sie können das Labor gerne in den Abendstunden benutzen. Die Wirkung des Trankes sollte, je nachdem, wann Sie ihn nehmen, spätestens gegen acht Uhr abgeschlossen sein. Ich habe kein Problem damit, Ihnen das Labor dann solange zur Verfügung zu stellen, wie Sie es benötigen."

Er neigte einverstanden seinen Kopf. „Schön. Dann sollten die grundsätzlichen Dinge geklärt sein." Er hob seine Kaffeetasse, musterte sie einen Moment skeptisch, entschied dann allerdings, dass sie für diesen Zweck ausreichen würde. Deswegen hielt er sie Hermine entgegen. „Auf ein friedliches Miteinander", sagte er und als sie endlich verstand, worauf er hinauswollte, langte sie hastig nach ihrem Tee und stieß mit ihm an.

Severus sah Hermine fest in die Augen, während er von seinem Kaffee trank. Und er war zufrieden zu bemerken, dass sie seinem Blick nicht auswich.

* * *

- - -

* * *

An diesem Abend betrat Severus mit vorsichtigen Schritten das Labor. Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen, doch die Erinnerungen, mit denen sein Unterbewusstsein sich heute beschäftigt hatte, generell erträglich. Bellatrix Lestrange hatte ihn besucht und auch wenn er nicht behaupten würde, dass sie besonders vorsichtig mit ihm umgegangen war, so hatte er doch bei ihr mit nichts anderem gerechnet. Es lag in den Genen der Blacks, dass sie es liebten, ihn zu quälen.

Um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, hatte er beschlossen, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, trotz der noch unfertigen Planung mit dem ersten Experiment zu beginnen. Es war kurz vor sieben und bereits als er die Tür zum Keller öffnete, konnte er sehen, dass Hermine noch dort unten arbeitete.

Deswegen straffte er seine Haltung, was ihm seit dem Ende der Behandlung seines Rückens sehr viel leichter fiel, und ging gemächlich die Stufen hinab. „Guten Abend", grüßte er, eher um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

Hermine sah vom Kessel auf, über den sie sich gebeugt hatte. Auf ihrer Nase saß eine große Schutzbrille, die ihre Augen auf irritierende Art in den Mittelpunkt rückte und besonders betonte, wie intensiv braun sie waren. Die Schürze vor ihrem Körper spannte sich straff gewickelt um ihre Hüfte und deutete die schmale Taille an. Severus hatte Mühe, sich von diesem Anblick zu lösen.

„Guten Abend", erwiderte sie schließlich und nahm die Schutzbrille ab. Mit dem Unterarm wischte sie sich über die verschwitzte Stirn und die Haare nach hinten. „Darf ich noch fünf Minuten arbeiten? Dann kann ich den Trank stehen lassen, ohne dass er zu instabil ist."

Severus nickte und ging hinüber zum Vorratsschrank mit den Zutaten. Er nahm sich ein Tablett und suchte die Dinge heraus, die er für seinen eigenen Trank brauchen würde. Belladonna, Rosmarin, Drachenhorn, getrocknete Vergissmeinnicht… Hier stockte er und betrachtete die violetten Blüten, die unschuldig im Glas lagen.

Schließlich blinzelte er mehrmals und stellte das Behältnis ebenfalls auf das Tablett. Einige Minuten später kehrte er zum großen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes zurück und beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Hermine einen herkömmlichen Zauber über ihren Kessel legte, um den Trank vorerst zu konservieren.

„Sie sollten es einmal mit dem _Obtego_ versuchen. Der greift die Substanzen weniger an", sagte er nebenbei und räumte weiterhin die Zutaten auf den Tisch.

Hermine sah mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht zu ihm auf und nickte. „Danke, ich werde es im Hinterkopf behalten."

Severus warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu und war überrascht, sie lächeln zu sehen. „Gerne."

Während Hermine den Arbeitsplatz aufräumte, so wie sie es noch aus der Zeit des gemeinsamen Arbeitens kannte, suchte Severus sich bereits den richtigen Kessel und die restlichen Werkzeuge zusammen, die er benötigen würde. Irgendwann stand sie ihm gegenüber am Tisch und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich, bis er endlich den Kopf hob und ihren Blick erwiderte. „Sie sehen müde aus. Wie läuft die Therapie?"

Er nickte steif. „Gut, nehme ich an. Etwa einen Monat habe ich abgeschlossen, sofern ich davon ausgehen kann, dass es weiterhin chronologisch laufen wird."

Hermine nickte. „Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist groß. Sagen Sie Bescheid, wenn Sie eine Pause machen wollen. Es ist möglich, die Therapie für bis zu vier Tage zu unterbrechen."

„Danke, aber ich bin nicht der Typ, der Dinge dieser Art hinauszögert. Je konsequenter ich es durchhalte, desto eher kann ich das Ganze abschließen." In seinem letzten Satz steckte mehr von der Intensität dieses Wunsches, als er eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. Er sah Hermine schlucken.

„Eine durchaus vernünftige Einstellung", sagte sie dann allerdings. „Nun, ich werde Sie in Ruhe arbeiten lassen und ins Bett gehen. Viel Erfolg!"

Severus nickte und erwiderte das unsichere Lächeln, das sie ihm zuwarf, nur vage. Diese neue Harmonie zwischen ihnen war irgendwie unheimlich.

* * *

- 14.05.2001 -

* * *

Nach wie vor Arme und Beine von sich gestreckt, nackt und den Rücken zerfurcht durch die Schläge einer Peitsche – so stand Severus in einem ansonsten leeren Raum, zentral und von jeder Seite gut zu erreichen. Seine Füße wurden von Eisenringen in Position gehalten, seine Arme waren mit Ketten straff nach oben gezogen und weit gespreizt worden.

In diesem Moment griff Macnair in die schwarzen Haare und zog seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Der rasselnde Atem des hünenhaften Mannes klang dicht und widerlich an Severus Ohr und er schloss um Beherrschung ringend die Augen. Macnair, ausgerechnet Macnair hatten sie ihm am Ende eines wirklich harten Tages geschickt. Und er war bereits zum zweiten Mal hier. Die Wunden seines ersten Besuches waren noch nicht einmal vollkommen verheilt.

„Wie sieht's aus, Snape? Lust auf noch eine Runde?", raunte er ihm zu.

Severus rümpfte die Nase, als der Dicke geräuschvoll die Nase hochzog und sich schmatzend mit der Zunge über die Lippen fuhr. Und er dachte die ganze Zeit, er selbst wäre widerlich anzusehen (mehr als sonst). „Tu dir keinen Zwang an, Walden", antwortete er dennoch und umfasste die Ketten fest, damit er nicht den Halt verlor.

Seit zwei Tagen stand er nun ununterbrochen aufrecht und er hatte nicht vor, allzu bald nachzugeben. Lucius hatte zweifellos noch einige seiner Gefolgsleute auf der Warteliste stehen, die es lieben würden, Severus ihre Kunst zu zeigen. Hätte Severus gewusst, dass er sich irgendwann einmal in dieser Situation wiederfinden würde, wäre er vorsichtiger gewesen beim Kritisieren der Arbeit der anderen.

Doch er konnte jetzt wenigstens aus eigener Erfahrung berichten, dass seine Kritik niemals übertrieben oder unangebracht gewesen war. Bella war wirklich zu ungestüm, Rosier zu langweilig und Wurmschwanz hatte überhaupt keinen Plan, was er eigentlich tat. Er hatte ihm ein Muster in die Haut geschnitzt!

Macnair hingegen war jemand, der wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Foltern war vermutlich das Einzige, das er wirklich beherrschte, und Severus hätte sich das liebend gerne für den frühen Morgen aufbewahrt. Dann hätte er allem mit mehr Fassung und Wertschätzung begegnen können. Immerhin musste er bei Macnair keine Angst haben, eine tödliche Verletzung davonzutragen. Der Mann gehorchte Malfoy blind und wusste sehr genau, wie weit er gehen durfte.

Schließlich ließ er seine Haare los und Severus kämpfte darum, den Kopf wieder aufzurichten. Seine Nacken- und Rückenmuskulatur zeterte schon seit gestern Nachmittag, was an sich ein schwaches Bild, allerdings nicht mehr und nicht weniger als die Folgen seiner viel zu oft gebückten Haltung beim Tränkebrauen war.

Im nächsten Moment schritt der Henker wieder in sein Blickfeld und Severus fühlte sich wohl damit, ihn wieder vor sich sehen zu können. Er spürte Blut und Schweiß an vielen Stellen seines Körpers über seine Haut laufen und das Kitzeln war wirklich noch das Angenehmste an seiner Lage. Wie hatte seine Tarnung fallen können? Wie hatte Lucius es heraugefunden?

Urplötzlich traf ein weiterer Peitschenhieb Severus quer über die Brust. Das Ende der Peitsche erwischte sein Kinn und riss auch dort die Haut auf. Er biss die Zähne fest aufeinander, um nicht zu stöhnen.

Macnair wickelte das Leder gemächlich um seine Hand und streichelte dabei andächtig über die blutige Oberfläche. „Weißt du, Snape, ich ziehe deine Folter allemal jedem der Viecher vor, das ich vom Ministerium zugeteilt bekomme. Die Tiere schreien immer so entsetzlich. Das verdirbt einem jeglichen Spaß, wenn man…" Hier machte er eine Pause und kam auf Severus zu. Er streckte die Finger aus und strich mit einer beinahe zärtlich zu nennenden Geste über eine der offenen Striemen. „… eigentlich nur die wundervolle Schönheit offener Wunden genießen will."

Severus konnte ihn nicht mal aus voller Überzeugung verrückt nennen, denn früher hatte er diese Schönheit offener Wunden auch gesehen. Und er war überzeugt, dass er damals mehr als zurechnungsfähig gewesen war. Der Moment, in dem er Albus seine Dienste zugesagt hatte, war der verrückteste in seinem ganzen Leben gewesen. Und er bezahlte bitterlich dafür, auch wenn er es nicht bereute.

Deswegen strich trotz all der Schmerzen und seiner wirklich misslichen Lage ein flüchtiges Lächeln über seine blassen Lippen. „Ich verstehe."

Macnair nickte und tat dann eilig einige Schritte zurück. „Das wusste ich, Snape. Das ist noch ein Grund, weswegen ich das hier wirklich genieße." Und kurz darauf traf die Peitsche erneut seinen wunden Körper.

* * *

- 24.07.2001 -

* * *

Leicht verstimmt und mit steifen Gliedern setzte Severus sich am Abend neben Hermine auf die Terrasse. Sie hatte sich einige Bücher mit nach draußen genommen und die Beine zum Schneidersitz eingeschlagen. Ihre Haare wurden in einem planlosen Knoten am Hinterkopf zurückgehalten und nur hin und wieder wehte der Wind ihr eine verirrte Strähne ins Gesicht.

Severus stöhnte verhalten, als er sich setzte. Er kam sich nach diesem Tag vor wie ein alter Mann und auch wenn er seine jungen Jahre zweifellos hinter sich hatte, hatte er sich dennoch nie als wirklich alt betrachtet.

Als Hermine ihn nun allerdings mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen von der Seite her ansah, wusste er, dass sie ihm jedes einzelne Jahr an der Nasenspitze ablas. Er brummte unwillig.

Was sie wiederum grinsen ließ. „Harter Tag?"

Severus nickte. „Ich hatte Besuch von Walden Macnair."

Sie rümpfte die Nase. „Brutaler Mistkerl."

Er zog es vor, darauf nicht zu antworten. Die Tatsache, dass er heute noch genauso wie früher nachvollziehen konnte, warum Walden diese Dinge liebte, würde Hermine zweifellos in eine Furie verwandeln. Es war kein Thema, das er mit ihr besprechen wollte.

„Und wie war Ihr Tag?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Langweilig. Wenn wir hier noch lange festsitzen, werde ich irgendwann daran zugrunde gehen." Sie warf missmutige Blicke zum Rand dieser Realität und schien das verschwommene Dahinter ebenso zu verfluchen wie Severus.

Deswegen schloss er die Augen und drückte seinen Rücken durch, was ihm ein nur beinahe lautloses Stöhnen entlockte. Er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was genau er heute falsch gemacht hatte. Er hatte nicht komisch gelegen und an sich glaubte er nicht daran, dass psychische Leiden sich physisch auswirken konnten. Zumindest nicht in der Art, dass er die Peitschenhiebe Waldens noch jetzt spürte.

„Rückenschmerzen?", schlussfolgerte Hermine in diesem Moment und er blinzelte noch verstimmter als zuvor zu ihr hinüber.

„Ihre Auffassungsgabe ist wirklich atemberaubend, Miss Granger", erwiderte er zynisch und an der Art, wie sie ihn daraufhin ansah, erkannte er, dass er den Bogen hin zum Bastard Professor Snape perfekt geschlagen hatte.

„Schade, dass Ihnen das erst heute auffällt, Sir." Sie packte ihre Bücher zur Seite und setzte sich an den Rand der Gartenliege. „Ziehen Sie Ihr Hemd aus. Ich bin sofort wieder da." Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und verschwand im Haus.

Severus sah ihr sprachlos hinterher. Dieser neue Ton gefiel ihm nicht im Mindesten. Auch wenn Hogwarts inzwischen vier Jahre zurücklag, hatte sie noch lange nicht das Recht, über seinen Bekleidungszustand zu bestimmen.

Deswegen saß er nach wie vor angezogen und ohne sich auch nur einen Zentimeter bewegt zu haben auf seinem Stuhl, als sie zurückkehrte. In einer Hand hielt sie ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer öligen Flüssigkeit. „So kann ich Ihnen nicht helfen, Sir", wies sie ihn überflüssigerweise und sehr beherrscht klingend zurecht.

„Ich habe auch nicht um Ihre Hilfe gebeten, Miss Granger. Außerdem würde ich es vorziehen, wenn sie die sexuellen Andeutungen unterlassen würden." Er sah sie mit verbissenem Gesicht an und genoss es auf seine altbekannte Art, wie ihre Körperhaltung Entrüstung und Unglaube auszudrücken begann.

„Das war _keine_ sexuelle Andeutung!"

„War es nicht? Für mich hörte es sich aber verdächtig danach an. Bisher hatte es immer sexuelle Folgen, wenn eine Frau mich grundlos dazu aufforderte, mein Hemd auszuziehen."

Sie schnappte hörbar nach Luft. „Ich habe durchaus einen Grund. Aber bitte, wenn Sie es vorziehen, Ihre Rückenschmerzen zu behalten, können Sie Ihr Hemd gerne anlassen." Kopfschüttelnd stellte sie das Öl beiseite und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl.

Severus lehnte sich mit vor dem Bauch verschränkten Fingern zurück und schloss die Augen. Die allmählich untergehende Sonne sandte letzte warme Strahlen in den Garten und er war gewillt, diese zu genießen. Mit der Erinnerung, die ihn heute heimgesucht hatte, hatte er einen großen Sprung gemacht. Anderthalb der dreieinhalb Monate lagen hinter ihm und er war zuversichtlich, dieses ganze Theater bald beenden zu können.

„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Sie keine weiterführende Ausbildung auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertränke aufzuweisen haben, Miss Granger?", fragte er nach einiger Zeit, die sie schweigend und in leicht angespannter Stimmung verbracht hatten.

Er hörte, wie Hermine sich ihm zuwandte; der Stuhl knackte eigentümlich. Daraufhin öffnete er seine Augen und drehte ihr den Kopf zu. Sein Rücken protestierte lautstark, doch er war mit Beschwerden dieser Art zu vertraut, um sich großartig darum zu kümmern. „Warum interessiert Sie das? Sind Sie mit einer meiner Arbeiten unzufrieden?"

Er verkniff es sich, theatralisch die Augen zu verdrehen. Hermine hatte eine Mauer aus Abwehr um sich aufgebaut und zu beobachten, wie sie bei jeder Frage sofort in die Offensive ging, war mit der Zeit wirklich anstrengend. „Beziehen Sie nicht alles auf Ihre Arbeit, Miss Granger. Ich frage mich lediglich, ob Sie die Zeit gefunden haben, eine weiterführende Ausbildung auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertränke zu absolvieren."

Sie lief rosa an. „Nein, habe ich nicht."

Severus nickte und wandte den Blick in den Himmel hinauf. „Ich möchte Ihnen ein Angebot machen."

„Sie mir?" Hermine klang so ungläubig und entrüstet, dass er es sich sparte, sie anzusehen. Das würde ihn bloß frustrieren.

„Allerdings. Haben Sie ein Problem damit?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht."

War das Sarkasmus oder ehrliche Verlegenheit? Severus kniff die Augen zusammen und sah sie nun doch an. Hermines Gesichtsausdruck sprach zu seiner Frustration allerdings nur von großer Neugier. „Wie Sie ja bereits feststellten, haben wir voraussichtlich eine Menge Zeit in diesem netten Urlaub", begann er deswegen. „Ich könnte es mir durchaus vorstellen, diese damit zu verbringen, Sie auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertränke auszubilden."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich unmerklich. „Ist das Ihr Ernst?", fragte sie dann ungläubig.

„Haben Sie es jemals erlebt, dass ich etwas vorschlug, das ich nicht ernst meinte?" Severus hob eine Augenbraue.

„Nun, eigentlich nicht."

„Ich habe nicht geplant, jetzt damit zu beginnen."

Hermine schmunzelte betreten. „In Ordnung. Ich würde gerne eine Ausbildung bei Ihnen machen, Sir."

„Gut. Ich werde Ihnen einige Bücher geben, die Albus mir freundlicherweise hier gelassen hat. Solange ich mit dieser vermaledeiten Therapie beschäftigt bin, werden Sie lesen. Anschließend werde ich Sie prüfen und sehen, wo ich detailliertere Informationen geben muss."

Hermine nickte.

„Der Großteil der Ausbildung wird praktische Arbeit sein, da mir die theoretischen Grundlagen nicht zur Verfügung stehen. Ich werde Ihnen erzählen, was Sie wissen müssen, und Sie können es nach Belieben nachlesen, wenn wir hier wieder rauskommen."

„Wird diese Ausbildung offiziell anerkannt sein?"

„Wenn ich beizeiten einen entsprechenden Brief an die Gilde schreibe schon."

„Und werden Sie dies beizeiten tun, Sir?" Sie spielte mit einer Ecke des Pergamentes, auf dem sie sich kurz zuvor noch Notizen gemacht hatte.

„Wenn Sie beizeiten eine Prüfung bestehen, werde ich das, ja."

Dieses Versprechen zauberte das erste wirklich glückliche Lächeln auf Hermines Gesicht, das er seit langer Zeit gesehen hatte. Und irritierenderweise hatte es sich alleine dafür schon gelohnt, ihr dieses Angebot zu unterbreiten.

„Darf ich mich dann jetzt um Ihren Rücken kümmern, Sir?"

Severus schloss stöhnend die Augen. „Wenn es Sie glücklich macht…", murmelte er missmutig und setzte sich auf, um sein Hemd auszuziehen.

* * *

- 25.07.2001 -

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen schlug Severus verdrossen die Augen auf. Hätte er Hermine nicht erst vor kurzem überzeugt erklärt, er wäre nicht der Typ Mann, der Pausen einlegte, hätte er genau dies jetzt getan. Eine Pause… Diese beiden Worte klangen so unglaublich verlockend, dass sich für ein paar Sekunden ein befreites Rauschen in seinem Körper aufbäumte.

Das er allerdings resolut zu beenden wusste. Sein Leben bestand im Moment aus arbeitendem Schlaf, erholsamem Schlaf und einigen wenigen kostbaren Momenten dazwischen. Er musste es durchstehen und dann hatte er es hinter sich. Durchstehen, mehr nicht.

Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, schloss seine Augen und wiederholte dieses Ziel mehrere Minuten in seinem Kopf. Dann drehte er sich seinem Nachtschrank zu, angelte nach der Flasche mit dem Therapie-Trank und nahm die Dosis, die Hermine ihm vorgeschrieben hatte.

* * *

- 28.05.2001 -

* * *

Mehrere maskierte Gestalten betraten hintereinander den Raum, in dem Severus inzwischen schon so lange hing, dass ihm sogar das schmutzige Weiß der Wände furchtbar auf die Nerven ging. Die Gestalten trugen keine Todessermasken und dennoch war er überzeugt, dass sie genau dies waren – Todesser. Frischlinge, die ihre ersten Erfahrungen mit wahrer Dunkelheit machen sollten. Und er war das Versuchsobjekt.

Ganz zum Schluss betrat Lucius Malfoy den Raum und rümpfte die Nase. „Der erste Zauber, den ihr euch besser merkt, ist der _Exsanio_." Er sprach genau diesen und die Zelle war wieder sauber und mit frischer Luft erfüllt. Nur Severus selbst war nach wie vor dreckig und stank wie ein Iltis. „Durchaus nützlich in Momenten wie diesem."

Der blonde Mann schraubte den Zauberstab wieder in seinen Gehstock, klemmte sich diesen unter den Arm und ging zu einem Tisch in der Ecke. Walden hatte ihn vor einer Woche dorthin gestellt und Severus hatte seitdem das zweifelhafte Vergnügen, sich die Zelle mit einer großzügigen Auswahl an Messern, Zangen, Scheren, Pinzetten und anderen netten Werkzeugen zu teilen. Eines musste er Walden allerdings lassen: Die Qualität war hervorragend und die Geräte immer sauber.

Lucius verteilte nun an jede der vier Gestalten ein Messer. Die Geräte unterschieden sich lediglich in der Länge und Breite der Klingen, ansonsten würde sie alle denselben Effekt haben. Und das konnte Severus sogar aus eigener Erfahrung behaupten.

„Dort ist euer Versuchsobjekt. Zeigt mir, dass ihr der Maske der Todesser würdig seid."

Severus schnaubte nun wirklich amüsiert auf und Lucius stoppte seine Schützlinge, die sich gerade an die Arbeit machen wollten. Mit drohender Gestik kam der Ältere auf ihn zu und hob mit einem spitzen Finger Severus' Gesicht in die Höhe, bis er ihm direkt in die Augen sehen konnte. „Teile deine Freude doch mit uns allen, Severus."

Der Tränkemeister knirschte ein paar Sekunden mit den Zähnen, nur weil er wusste, wie sehr Lucius dieses Geräusch hasste. Dann sagte er: „Allein der Dunkle Lord darf entscheiden, wer der Maske würdig ist."

Lucius hob eine Augenbraue. „Woher der plötzliche Gehorsam? Sag bloß, dein Urlaub trägt Früchte." Der Blonde lächelte geziert und erwartete von seinen Begleitern, dass sie über seinen Scherz lachten. Was sie eher halbherzig und unsicher taten, nachdem ein mahnender Blick sie getroffen hatte.

„Allerdings. Ich habe schon vor einiger Zeit erkannt, warum der Dunkle Lord mir mehr vertraute als dir, Lucius." Severus' Stimme war schon seit langer Zeit nur noch ein kratzender Ton, der dem Geräusch von Kreide auf einer Tafel sehr nahe kam. Die Zelle war nicht isoliert und es gab viele Ritzen, durch die die kalte Nachtluft in den Raum strömen und ihm zusetzen konnte. Seine Lungen waren entzündet und es war nur den mäßig heilenden Zaubern einiger Medimagier unter dem Einfluss eines Imperius zu verdanken, dass er noch am Leben war.

„Nun, es würde mich brennend interessieren, deine Meinung dazu zu hören", knurrte Lucius zur Antwort und umfasste seinen Gehstock so fest, dass dieser merklich zu zittern begann.

Severus ließ ein angedeutetes Lächeln auf seine Lippen treten. „Du bist derjenige, der ihn in Wirklichkeit unterwanderte. Du warst scharf auf seinen Posten, seitdem er verschwunden war, und es hat dich maßlos geärgert, dass die anderen nicht auf dich hören wollten. Allein die Tatsache, dass sie wissen, dass der Dunkle Lord nun wirklich tot ist, bringt sie dazu…" Weiter kam er nicht, denn Lucius hatte seinen Stock erhoben und ihn hart in Severus' Magen gerammt. Der Tränkemeister keuchte erschrocken auf und schmeckte das bittere Aroma von Magensäure auf seiner Zunge. Unberührt spuckte er auf den Boden und schüttelte den Kopf, um wieder halbwegs klar zu werden.

„Du solltest wirklich aufpassen, was du in deiner jetzigen Lage von dir gibst, Severus." Lucius sah ihn drohend an und der Tränkemeister ärgerte sich, dass seine Atmung gerade jetzt zu schwer ging, um ihm darauf eine Antwort geben zu können. Bereits das Husten konnte er nur mit äußerster Kraft unterdrücken. Eine Träne lief aus seinem Auge, vermischte sich allerdings so rasch mit dem Schweiß des Fiebers, dass nicht einmal Lucius sie bemerkte.

„Und nun fangt an!", wandte er sich schließlich wieder seinen Schützlingen zu. „Fangt an und zeigt mir, was ihr drauf habt!"

Und das taten sie.

* * *

TBC…

* * *

Obtego – schützend bedecken  
Exsanio – von Eiter oder Jauche reinigen


	10. 110: Die Göttin der Weisheit

**Kapitel 1.10 – Die Göttin der Weisheit**

* * *

- 26.07.2001 -

* * *

Severus sah wenig überrascht von seinem Trank auf, als Hermine das Labor betrat. Sie erstarrte auf der Treppe und der Grund dafür war offensichtlich – sie trug noch nicht mehr als ihren Schlafanzug und sah ziemlich zerknautscht aus.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Granger", durchbrach er schließlich mit neutral klingender Stimme den peinlichen Moment.

„Guten Morgen", erwiderte sie nuschelnd und wischte sich durch die Haare, wobei sie unauffällig ein Gähnen zu verbergen versuchte. Ihr Gesicht lief rosa an, als er sie mit einem halben Lächeln bedachte. „Was tun Sie schon so früh hier?", besann sie sich letztendlich und kam die restlichen Stufen in den Keller hinunter. Ihre nackten Füße machten schmatzende Geräusche auf den Fliesen.

„Der Schlaftrank wirkte heute nicht so lange, wie ich gehofft hatte. Und da meine Ärztin mir ausdrücklich verboten hat, mehr als die gewöhnliche Dosis einzunehmen, zog ich es vor, noch ein wenig zu arbeiten." Er heizte das Feuer unter dem Kessel noch einmal an, allerdings nicht, ohne vorher einen Blick zur Uhr zu werfen. Ihm blieb noch eine Stunde, ehe er den Therapie-Trank einnehmen wollte. „Und was treibt Sie hierher?"

Hermine löste blinzelnd ihre Blicke von den Flammen. „Konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Außerdem hab ich ein Experiment laufen, bei dem bald die nächste Zutat zugefügt werden muss." Ein weiteres Mal wischte sie sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und Severus verkniff sich den Hinweis, dass sie sehr müde aussah, dafür dass sie nicht mehr schlafen konnte.

„Wenn ich störe, so tut es mir leid. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sie so früh hier arbeiten wollen. Unglücklicherweise kann ich meinen Trank momentan nicht alleine lassen." Nun, er könnte vielleicht schon, aber es lief gerade so gut, dass er es nur ungern tun würde.

Zu seiner Erleichterung winkte Hermine mit einer bis beinahe zu den Fingerspitzen vom Ärmel bedeckten Hand ab. „Kein Problem. Ich hab noch eine halbe Stunde und außerdem ist es nur eine Kleinigkeit. Ich denke, ich werde Sie erstmal in Ruhe weiterarbeiten lassen und unter die Dusche gehen. Sonst müssen Sie mich nachher wieder vor einem Bären retten."

Severus schmunzelte, während Hermine bereits wieder zur Treppe ging. „Was haben Sie damals eigentlich mit dieser Eiswüste bezweckt?"

Ein sehr peinlich berührtes Stöhnen erklang im Kerker und Severus sah interessiert zu ihr hinüber. Das leichte Rosa hatte sich nun in ein dunkles Rot vertieft. „Ich wollte einen Trank schockgefrieren, gewissermaßen…" Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Wissen Sie, ich arbeite an einem Trank gegen Brandverletzungen und dachte, dass es vielleicht einen günstigen Einfluss haben könnte, den Trank nicht von alleine abkühlen zu lassen, sondern es auf magischem Wege sehr schnell zu tun. Irgendwie sind da die Pferde mit meiner Magie durchgegangen."

Er sah sie nachdenklich an. „Der Gedanke ist gar nicht mal schlecht. Haben Sie es seitdem noch einmal versucht?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich war an dem Tag lange mit der Grundentwicklung beschäftigt, nur leider sind durch das viele Wasser des geschmolzenen Schnees meine Notizen unleserlich geworden. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was genau ich dem Trank beigemischt habe. Bisher arbeite ich noch daran, ihn zu rekonstruieren."

„Tut mir leid, das zu hören."

„Ja, es ist eine müßige Arbeit. Aber ich habe ja selber Schuld. Ich hätte schon lange auf Kugelschreiber umsteigen sollen." Sie zog eine Schnute, was vor allem in Kombination mit den wilden Haaren und dem übergroßen Schlafanzug eine faszinierende Wirkung auf Severus hatte.

„Nun, wenn Sie möchten, helfe ich Ihnen", bot er freizügig an und weigerte sich zu akzeptieren, dass dieses Angebot mit ihrem jetzigen Aussehen zu tun hatte.

„Ich denke nicht, dass es noch nötig ist. Ich habe beinahe alles wieder hergestellt und bisher sieht es so aus, als hätte ich das exakte Rezept zusammen bekommen. Aber wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, wäre es mir lieber, wenn Sie den Trank herunterkühlen würden. Ich habe kein besonders großes Verlangen danach, diesen Bären wieder herzuholen."

Mit diesen Worten schaffte sie es bereits zum dritten Mal an diesem Morgen, ihm ein Schmunzeln zu entlocken. „Das sollte kein Problem sein", erwiderte er einfach und schaufelte dabei eine große Menge gewöhnlichen Quarzsandes in seinen Trank.

„Dann schon mal danke im Voraus! Aber jetzt werde ich duschen gehen. Was halten Sie danach von einem Frühstück?"

„Klingt vielversprechend."

„Gut, dann werde ich mich heute darum kümmern. Bis nachher." Und mit diesen Worten lief sie die Stufen wieder hinauf und ließ Severus alleine und nachdenklich im Labor zurück. Die anfangs so explosive Stimmung veränderte sich momentan in einem Tempo, das ihn beinahe schwindelig werden ließ. Es war wirklich anstrengend, Tage mit höchstens fünf wachen Stunden zu erfassen. Zum Glück würde das bald ein Ende haben.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Beim Frühstück eine dreiviertel Stunde später saß Severus mit recht verbissener Miene am Tisch. Seine Gedanken waren abgeschweift und er bekam es nicht einmal mit, dass Hermine ihn lange Zeit nachdenklich beobachtete.

„Schmeckt der Kaffee nicht?", fragte sie irgendwann so unvermittelt, dass er milde erschrak.

Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn. „Doch, er ist gut. Warum?"

„Weil Sie so missmutig aussehen." Hermine hob eine Augenbraue.

„Das hat nichts mit dem Frühstück zu tun", versicherte er ihr.

„Darf ich fragen, womit es dann zu tun hat?"

Severus überlegte lange. Früher hätte er sich schlichtweg geweigert, diese Frage zu beantworten. Zu persönlich und neugierig war sie, ein zu großes Eindringen in seine Privatsphäre. Doch nun lagen die Dinge anders, vor allem, da seine Gedanken sich um die Therapie drehten und Hermine Dinge dieser Art wissen musste.

Nichtsdestotrotz seufzte er sehr schwer, wischte sich die Hände an seiner Serviette ab und gab sich so noch ein paar Momente, ehe er sagte: „Es geht um die Therapie. Ich nähere mich allmählich einem Teil der Gefangenschaft, der sehr unangenehm ist."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich unmerklich. „Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Sie sich selbst verbieten, über diese Zeit genauer nachzudenken?" Severus nickte. „Nun, dann möchte ich wirklich nicht mit Ihnen tauschen." Er musste lediglich eine Augenbraue heben, damit sie ihre Äußerung erklärte: „Es ist so, je verdrängter die Erinnerungen, desto intensiver erlebt man sie bei der Verarbeitung. Es hängt eine gewisse Energie an den Erinnerungen und wenn man diese ständig ignoriert, ist sie beim Verarbeiten stärker, als wenn man sie hin und wieder wahrgenommen hat."

Er hatte mit einer Begründung dieser Art gerechnet, denn dank Albus' Hilfe hatte er selbst einige Erfahrungen auf diesem Gebiet. Allerdings keine, die man als medizinisch bezeichnen konnte. Deswegen erwiderte er: „Sie haben Forschungen auf diesem Gebiet betrieben, nicht wahr?"

Hermine verzog abwägend das Gesicht. „Ein wenig. Ich plane, mich noch genauer damit auseinander zu setzen."

Severus hob seine Augenbrauen. „Kann es sein, dass ich Ihr Versuchskaninchen bin, Miss Granger?"

Sie lief rot an. „Möglicherweise ein kleines bisschen…", nuschelte sie und versteckte sich dabei hinter ihrer Kaffeetasse.

Severus wusste nicht, ob er ihr dafür jetzt an die Gurgel springen oder sie unterstützen sollte. Zweifellos klang das Thema interessant und es war definitiv in der magischen Welt nahezu unerforscht. Die magische Bevölkerung gab, obwohl sie im Gegensatz zu den Muggeln die entsprechenden Mittel dazu hatte, nicht viel um die Erforschung von Krankheiten und heilenden Therapien. Was funktionierte, wurde entsprechend hingenommen, jedoch nicht weiter hinterfragt. Forschung im Bereich der medizinischen Braukunst wäre eine Innovation. Und zweifellos eine, die viele Verbesserungen in den bereits bekannten Tränken versprach.

„Ich könnte Sie ja dafür eigenhändig erwürgen", knurrte er schließlich und legte zur Demonstration seine Hand um die eigene Tasse.

„A-Aber Sie haben sich unter Kontrolle, nicht wahr?", unterbrach sie ihn mit flehenden Blicken, die eindeutig zeigten, dass sie seine wahren Gedanken zumindest erahnte.

„Unglücklicherweise schon", sagte er deswegen erst, nachdem er sie einige Augenblicke hatte zappeln lassen. „Ich werde Sie unterstützen, Miss Granger. Ich werde Ihnen Ihre Fragen beantworten und das Versuchskaninchen spielen."

„Aber?", erkannte sie vollkommen richtig.

„Aber ich will an der Forschung und an dem Profit, den Sie früher oder später damit schlagen, beteiligt werden."

Diese Forderung schien sie zu überraschen, allerdings positiv. „Ja, okay!" An dem Lächeln, das hartnäckig an ihren Mundwinkeln zupfte, konnte er sehen, dass sie die gleichen Gedanken zu diesem Arrangement hegte wie er selbst: Etwas Besseres hätte ihr gar nicht passieren können.

Und ihm ebenso wenig. Severus kannte Hermine Granger einigermaßen (und er entdeckte auch zunehmend wieder bekannte Seiten an ihr). Er wusste, wie es war, mit ihr zusammen zu arbeiten. Und er wusste vor allem, dass es Schlimmeres gab. Sie kamen im Labor gut miteinander aus. Eine Forschungsarbeit wie diese konnte nur von lohnenswerten Ergebnissen gekrönt werden.

„Nun, dann werde ich mich jetzt der Forschung zuwenden", brach Severus einen erstaunlich lang anhaltenden Blickkontakt und stand auf. Er stellte Teller und Tasse hinüber in die Spüle und nickte Hermine flüchtig zu, ehe er die Küche verließ.

* * *

-09.06.2001 -

* * *

Macnair war merkwürdig sanft gewesen an diesem Tag. Severus stand selbst nach einer Stunde noch aus eigener Kraft und wusste nicht, ob er dies als gut oder schlecht betrachten sollte. Es konnte eigentlich nichts Gutes bedeuten, wenn Walden vorsichtig vorging.

„Warum heute so sanft, Walden?", fragte Severus deswegen schließlich und tastete mit seiner Zunge über die aufgesprungenen Lippen. Wasser hatte er gestern morgen das letzte Mal bekommen. Es wäre nett, mal wieder ein bisschen was zu trinken.

„Lucius hat noch Pläne mit dir. Ich soll vorsichtig sein", erwiderte der Henker und seine Stimme klang eindeutig sehr missmutig. Unzufrieden mit dieser Einschränkung, zog er die Peitsche durch seine leicht geöffnete Faust und spannte das Leder so abrupt, dass es ein knallendes Geräusch gab.

Severus zuckte zusammen, einfach weil sein Unterbewusstsein dieses Knallen inzwischen so sehr mit Schmerzen verband, dass er darauf keinen Einfluss mehr hatte. „Weißt du zufällig, was genau er plant?"

Der breit gebaute Mann zuckte mit den Schultern, während Severus leicht ins Schwanken geriet und sich hart in die Ketten lehnen musste, um nicht zusammenzubrechen. Seine Muskeln taten nur noch zeitweise das, was er von ihnen verlangte. Doch er weigerte sich auch zu akzeptieren, dass er zu viel verlangte.

„Er hat mir gegenüber nichts Genaues gesagt. Meint, ich könne nicht schweigen." Dem folgte ein empörtes Grunzen.

Und Severus bemerkte zu spät, dass er die falschen Fragen gestellt hatte.

Im nächsten Moment holte Macnair aus und ließ die Peitsche gegen Severus' Schienbeine knallen, woraufhin dieser endgültig die Kraft zum Stehen einbüßte. Er nahm sich vor, nicht allzu bald wieder etwas zu fragen.

„Vertraut mir nicht, der alte Bastard", knurrte Macnair derweil und wunderte sich schon seit langem nicht mehr darüber, dass Severus nach wie vor nicht schrie, wenn die Peitsche ihn traf. Der Schmerz war zu vertraut und ebbte zu schnell zu sehr ab, um großartig Kraft zum Schreien zu opfern. „Ich arbeite fürs Ministerium, verdammt!", begehrte der andere schließlich auf und breitete die Arme in einer Geste aus, die Severus ein verrutschtes Schnauben ausstoßen ließ.

Für einen Moment überlegte er, Macnair zu sagen, dass eine Anstellung beim Ministerium keine wirkliche Bedeutung hatte. Nicht mehr heute. Nicht mal vor zwei Jahren war diese Tatsache irgendwas wert gewesen. Das Ministerium war so sehr infiltriert, dass beinahe jeder dritte Posten mit einem Anhänger der dunklen Seite besetzt war.

Doch Severus kam glücklicherweise nicht mehr dazu, seine Bemerkung wirklich auszusprechen. Die Tür ging auf und an dem Gesichtsausdruck Lucius Malfoys konnte Severus sehen, dass er zumindest den letzten Teil von Macnairs Worten gehört hatte.

„Eine Anstellung im Ministerium ist nicht das Geringste wert, mein Lieber", sagte der Blonde dann auch exakt das, was Severus gedacht hatte. Manchmal war es erschreckend, wie ähnlich ihre Gedankengänge waren. „Severus wird mir da sicherlich Recht geben, nicht wahr?" Die Art, wie Lucius eine Augenbraue anhob, hatte er sich von Severus abgeguckt.

„Ja", antwortete dieser knapp und wütende Blicke vom Henker trafen ihn.

„Oh, keine Angst, Severus", säuselte Lucius, als er es bemerkte. „Das hier war Waldens letzter Besuch bei dir. Es stehen in der nächsten Zeit einige Veränderungen an." Nun ruhten zwei erstaunte Augenpaare auf der Gestalt des Blonden und es ekelte Severus geradezu an, wie sehr dieser die Aufmerksamkeit genoss. „Und nun sieh zu, dass du weg kommst! Wende dich wieder deinen Viechern zu", fuhr er Walden schließlich an und machte eine wegwischende Bewegung mit der Hand.

Der Henker gehorchte wie ein dressierter Hund und diese Feststellung klang mit einer so intensiven Ironie in Severus' Verstand, dass er sich auf die Zunge beißen musste, um nicht eine unpassende Reaktion darauf abzugeben.

Nachdem Macnair die Zelle verlassen hatte, kam Lucius auf Severus zu. Die Hände um den Knauf seines Gehstockes geschlungen, betrachtete er den nackten Mann mit leicht gekräuselter Nase. „Weißt du, vor einiger Zeit hätte ich durchaus noch behauptet, dass du einen ansprechenden Körperbau hast. Und das sogar ohne den Einfluss deiner kleinen Manipulation."

Dass er so gleichgültig über den eigentlichen Grund von Severus' Folter sprach, ließ diesen Böses erahnen. Lucius hatte irgendetwas in der Hinterhand, etwas, das seine Herzfrequenz dramatisch nach oben schnellen ließ.

„Nun, das hat sich inzwischen geändert", beendete der Blonde seine kleine Spitze, ohne von den schrecklichen Befürchtungen seines Gefangenen zu ahnen. „Ich hab dir Besuch mitgebracht. Dachte, das wäre nach all der Zeit in diesem kleinen Raum mal eine nette Abwechslung."

Severus sparte es sich, ihm zu sagen, dass er schon mehr Besuch bekommen hatte, als er eigentlich hätte haben wollen.

Lucius wandte sich um und ging zur Tür. Er schob sie einen Spalt weit auf und als er den Besuch, wie er es so lieblich ausgedrückt hatte, hereinholte, war Severus einem Herzinfarkt nahe.

Minerva McGonagall, gehüllt in ein Leibchen aus schmutzigem Leinen, mit zerzausten Haaren und zerschundenem Gesicht, stolperte in den Raum. Ihre Hände waren mit herkömmlichen Handschellen gefesselt, ihr Mund mit Klebeband verschlossen. Aus ihren Blicken sprach mühsam beherrschte Angst und Entsetzen, als sie ihn erkannte.

„Minerva", flüsterte Severus tonlos und schüttelte seinen Kopf, soweit ihm dies möglich war. In seinem Verstand herrschte ein wildes Chaos. Sie war die Letzte, die er in seine Probleme mit reinziehen wollte. Sie hatte immer zu ihm gehalten und ihn unterstützt, war beinahe eine Freundin gewesen. Neben Filius und Albus die einzige, die er als solche bezeichnen würde. Sie hatten einanander uneingeschränkt vertraut. Hier war nicht der Ort, an dem er sie wissen wollte.

Doch dieser Erkenntnis folgte das Wissen, dass ihre Anwesenheit hier nicht in seiner Macht stand. Deswegen bemühte er sich um Rationalität und Klarheit.

Die Art und Weise, wie sie gefesselt war, sprach dafür, dass einer der Frischlinge sie entführt oder zumindest dabei geholfen hatte. Möglicherweise zog Lucius inzwischen sogar schon Muggel mit auf seine Seite, etwas, das der Dunkle Lord niemals getan hätte. Doch für eine Armee, simples Kanonenfutter waren sie eigentlich perfekt – zumindest in der skrupellosen Art zu denken.

In diesem Moment stieß Lucius Minerva gegen den Rücken und sie stolperte ein Stück nach vorne. Ihre Füße waren nackt und sie trat ungewollt in das, was Severus Körper an Ausscheidungen auf dem Boden verteilt hatte. Er sah sie entschuldigend an.

Dann entfernte Lucius mit dem Zauberstab ihren Knebel und verwandelte die Handschellen in ein Messer, das klappernd zu Boden fiel. Minerva reagierte nicht einmal darauf, sie sah Severus einfach nur weiter an. In ihren Augen stand eine Akzeptanz, die ihm mehr zusetzte als Angst, Wut und Hass es jemals zu tun vermocht hätten.

„Ich gebe Ihnen eine Chance, hier wieder rauszukommen, _Professor_", schaltete Lucius sich wieder ein und sortierte mit einer Hand die Manschetten der anderen.

„Sie lügen", erwiderte Minerva ruhig und erstaunte damit nicht nur Lucius. Ihre Blicke lagen weiterhin auf Severus.

„Ach ja?"

„Allerdings. Ich habe Sie schon früher immer durchschaut, Mr Malfoy."

Es war Severus unbegreiflich, wie effektiv sie Ruhe in ihre Stimme legen konnte, obwohl ihr Herz sicherlich genauso schnell schlug wie sein eigenes.

„Nun, möglicherweise sollten Sie sich genau überlegen, ob Sie in dieser Situation auf Ihr Gespür oder auf Ihre Intelligenz wetten wollen." Er war dicht an sie getreten. Minerva war nicht mal einen Zentimeter zur Seite gegangen.

„Ich weiß, welchem Aspekt ich trauen kann. Aber fahren Sie nur fort, Mr Malfoy."

Lucius' Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen. Severus schluckte. Doch zu seiner Überraschung ließ er es auf sich beruhen. Möglicherweise hatte er auch nach so vielen Jahren noch einen gewissen Respekt gegenüber seiner ehemaligen Lehrerin.

„Ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass ich Ihnen mal die eine oder andere Lehrstunde gebe. Wie Sie sehen konnten, beherrsche ich Ihr Fach." Er deutete auf das Messer am Boden. „Nun wird es Zeit, dass Sie das Meine erlernen." Er umkreiste die beiden Personen, wie ein Tiger Kreise in seinem Käfig zog. Severus hatte den Verdacht, dass er eine grausame Art Befriedigung daraus zog, zwei der Menschen mit großem Einfluss auf seine Person so ausgeliefert vor sich zu sehen.

„Sie beherrschen mein Fach gerade soweit, dass das Messer wie eines aussieht. Die Klinge ist stumpf, mein Lieber."

Lucius lachte leise auf. „Nun, das war beabsichtigt." Es war das erste Mal, dass Minerva überrascht blinzelte. „Wissen Sie, die Folter ist eine Kunst, die nur dann Spaß bringt, wenn die Instrumente leichte Mängel aufweisen. Severus kann Ihnen da sicherlich das eine oder andere zu erzählen. Nicht wahr, Severus?"

„Ja", brachte er mühsam hervor. Er hätte es nicht getan, wenn es nur um ihn gegangen wäre. Doch wenn auch nur die leiseste Möglichkeit bestand, dass Minerva heil wieder hier rauskam, dann würde er sie nutzen. Dummerweise musste er Minerva mit der Vermutung, dass Lucius' angedeutete Chance eine Lüge war, zustimmen.

„Sie werden es sehen, Professor. Dafür sind Sie ja hier. Am besten, Sie fangen erstmal damit an, das Messer wieder aufzuheben."

„Das werde ich nicht tun", sagte sie mit der Entschlossenheit, die sie auch gegenüber ihren Schülern immer zu verwenden pflegte.

„Tu es, Minerva", bat Severus leise.

„Er hat Recht, Professor. Tun Sie es!"

„Nein." Sie stand einfach nur da und sah Severus an, wusste vermutlich ganz genau, wie sehr sie ihn damit quälte, und tat es trotzdem. Weil es ihn nicht quälte, dass sie ihn so sah, sondern dass er die uneingeschränkte Loyalität ihm gegenüber in ihren Augen erkennen konnte. Sie würde lieber sterben, als das Messer gegen ihn zu erheben. Und das würde sie zweifellos, wenn sie nicht bald Lucius' Aufforderungen nachkommen würde.

„_Imperio_!", sagte dieser plötzlich mit ungeduldiger Stimme und Minervas Augen begannen heftig zu blinzeln. Ihre Hände zuckten, ebenso wie ihre Knie.

Doch Severus kannte ihre Macht. Er wusste, dass sie sich nicht durch einen einzelnen Imperio zu etwas zwingen lassen würde, das sie nicht tun wollte. Und wirklich durchbrach sie den Zauber keine zehn Sekunden, nachdem Lucius ihn gesprochen hatte.

„Sie haben mich schon immer unterschätzt, Mr Malfoy", sagte sie daraufhin und vermutlich hatte nur Severus bemerkt, dass ihre Stimme schwächer als zuvor klang. Lucius hatte für derartige Kleinigkeiten in diesem Moment keinen Sinn.

„Sie sollten aufpassen, dass Sie _mich_ nicht unterschätzen!" Lucius durchschritt die Zelle mit großen Schritten, hob das Messer eigenständig auf und drückte es ihr in die Hand. Minervas Finger schlossen sich zwar darum, aber sie ließ es so teilnahmslos an ihrem Körper hinabhängen, dass sie damit nicht einmal eine Mücke hätte erdolchen können.

„Keine Angst, das wird nicht geschehen. Aber Sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich dieses Messer einsetze, nur weil sie es mir in die Hand gegeben haben, oder? Das würde jeglicher Routine eines Lehrers entsagen." Sie lächelte fein, was Severus erwiderte.

„Was wollen Sie mir damit sagen?", zischte der Blonde und wurde zunehmend ungeduldig.

Severus seinerseits hatte inzwischen verstanden, worauf sie hinauswollte. Sie wusste, dass sie diese Zelle nicht mehr lebend verlassen würde. Sie wollte Lucius solange reizen, bis dieser aufgebracht genug war, um sich ihrer schnell zu entledigen. Und Severus wusste, dass Lucius danach frustriert und er das Opfer sein würde, um diesen Frust abzulassen. Doch das würde er Minerva nicht wissen lassen. Ein schneller Tod war das Mindeste, was er ihr bieten konnte.

„Ich will damit sagen, dass man Ihnen damals auch einen Zauberstab in die Hand gab und Sie weitaus andere Dinge damit taten, als wir Ihnen sagten. Sie kennen doch das Sprichwort, Mr Malfoy. So wie es in den Wald ruft…"

„… so schallt es heraus", beendete Severus heiser und Minerva nickte.

„So ist es. Es tut mir leid, Severus."

„Es ist nicht an dir, dich zu entschuldigen."

„Oh doch, das ist es."

„Stopp!", fuhr Lucius dazwischen. „Das hier ist nicht der Zeitpunkt für eine Familienversöhnung! Ich habe hier das Sagen." Er war rot angelaufen und schnaubte wie nach einem Sprint.

„Aber natürlich haben Sie das, Mr Malfoy", sagte Minerva in dem gleichen Ton, den sie schon die ganze Zeit benutzte.

Und Lucius sah rot. Severus' Blicke wurden hektisch, er suchte verzweifelt nach einer anderen Lösung, einem Ausweg und wurde abrupt ganz ruhig, als er das „_Avada Kedavra!_" hörte und Minervas sterbenden Körper zu Boden fallen sah.

Tief atmend sah Lucius Malfoy hinab auf den Leib seiner ehemaligen Lehrerin. Die Hand, die den Zauberstab hielt, zitterte ganz leicht, die Ader auf seiner Stirn pulsierte drohend. Einige Augenblicke lang war es vollkommen still in der Zelle, so als wäre die Zeit an eine Kreuzung geraten und müsste sich erstmal für eine Richtung entscheiden.

„Verdammt!", schrie Lucius schließlich so unvermittelt, dass Severus zusammenzuckte.

Und in dem Moment wusste er, dass er mit seiner Vermutung Recht gehabt hatte.

* * *

- 26.07.2001 -

* * *

Severus wachte keuchend auf und das erste, was ihm wirklich bewusst wurde, war das unangenehme Gefühl von feuchter Kleidung, die an seiner Haut klebte. Er war durchgeschwitzt und ihm war übel.

Trotz allen Bemühungen des Trankes, ihn wieder in den Schlaf zu ziehen, stand er auf und stolperte ins Bad. Gierig schöpfte er ein paar Hand voll Wasser und trank es – der Durst aus seiner Erinnerung schien auch noch jetzt seine Kehle zuzuschnüren.

Danach zog er seinen Schlafanzug aus und pfefferte den feuchten Stoff in die Duschwanne. Kühle Luft griff nach seiner erhitzten Haut und schien Schmerz zu lindern, der seit einigen Wochen nicht mehr existieren dürfte.

Das war es also, was Hermine mit der gesteigerten Intensität der Erinnerungen meinte.

Einige ergebene Geräusche ausstoßend, schleppte er sich zum Bett zurück und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen sinken. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Schlaf ihn wieder mit sich genommen hatte, doch Severus' Entsetzen war grenzenlos, als dieselbe Erinnerung noch einmal von vorne begann.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Dreimal.

Genau so oft musste er Minerva McGonagalls Tod mit ansehen, ehe sein Unterbewusstsein entschied, dass diese Erinnerung ihre Energie ausreichend verbraucht hatte.

Am Abend stand Severus schwankend im Badezimmer und klammerte sich am Waschbecken fest. Die Bilder verfolgten ihn noch jetzt. Er musste nur die Augen schließen und sah sie vor sich. Dieser unnachgiebige, wild entschlossene Blick seiner Kollegin ließ ihn heute erzittern. Damals hatte er ihn vermutlich davon abgehalten, panisch zu werden.

Nachdem er mehrere Minuten lang nur in seinem Badezimmer gestanden hatte, war Severus unter die Dusche gestiegen. Gegen die gekachelte Wand gelehnt, hatte er das heiße Wasser solange über seinen Körper laufen lassen, bis die Haut tiefrot und gereizt war. Und selbst dann war es ihm noch schwer gefallen, es endlich abzuschalten.

Dass Menschen durch seine Hand starben, war nichts Neues mehr für Severus. Doch dass es geschah, ohne dass er einen Einfluss darauf hatte, einfach so, weil ein Mann Lust dazu hatte, das erschütterte ihn noch heute. Ebenso wie die Ruhe Minervas, das ungetrübte Wissen, das Richtige zu tun.

Lange Zeit hatte er in der ausgeschalteten Dusche gestanden und mit offenen Augen an die andere Wand gestarrt. Als er irgendwann seine Lider schloss, flossen zwei brennend heiße Tränen über seine Wangen, dessen rationaler Ursprung er nicht genau benennen konnte und wollte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Hermine saß auf der Terrasse. Sie war vertieft in eines der Bücher, die Severus ihr gegeben hatte. Die Sonne tauchte sie in ein warmes Licht und ließ ihre braunen Locken glänzen.

Severus trat lautlos an die Tür heran, lehnte sich gegen den Rahmen und starrte mit gefasster Miene hinüber zur verschwommenen Grenze dieser Realität. Minutenlang leistete er Hermine Gesellschaft, ohne dass sie es bemerkte. Sie schlug die Seiten um und machte sich Notizen, wie er es schon häufig bei ihr beobachtet hatte.

Oftmals spielte er mit dem Gedanken, sie endlich auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Doch er schrak jedes Mal davor zurück. Noch nicht. Nur ein paar weitere Minuten. Ein bisschen mehr von dem vertrauten Lauf der Zeit, der bekannten Gewohnheiten, der willkommenen Ablenkung. Ein bisschen mehr Ruhe in seinem Kopf, bis die Tatsache, dass Minervas Tod bereits um die zwei Monate her war, seinen Verstand erreicht hatte.

„Minerva McGonagall ist tot", sagte er dann doch irgendwann, als die Sonne dem Horizont bereits ein ganzes Stück näher gekommen war.

Hermine erschrak heftig, schlug im Affekt das Buch zu und drehte sich zu ihm um, soweit es ihr möglich war, ohne aus dem Schneidersitz aufzustehen. Erst als sie sein Gesicht im Blick hatte, schien ihr die Nachricht seiner Worte wirklich klar zu werden, denn ihr Blick wurde irgendwie leer, abwesend. So als hätte sie derartige Nachrichten schon viel zu oft bekommen und ihre eigenen Methoden entwickelt, um es zu ignorieren.

„Ich dachte, Sie sollten es wissen", fügte er dann noch hinzu, drehte sich auf der Stelle um und ging durch das Wohnzimmer zurück ins Haus.

* * *

TBC...


	11. 111: Das Gefühl zu leben

**Kapitel 1.11 – Das Gefühl zu leben**

* * *

Severus schnappte sich eine Flasche Hochprozentigen vom Tisch im Wohnzimmer und steuerte danach die Küche an. Beiläufig nahm er ein normales Trinkglas aus dem Schrank und goss es halb voll. Keine zehn Sekunden später füllte er wieder nach.

Nach dem dritten Glas setzte er sich an den Tisch, ruhiger und seinen Gedanken weniger hilflos ausgeliefert. Ziellos starrte er auf die hellbraune Tischplatte und drehte das nur zu einem Fünftel gefüllte Glas in seiner Hand.

„Sie sollten während der Therapie nicht zu viel Alkohol auf einmal trinken. Das verträgt sich nicht besonders."

Nun sah er auf und fixierte Hermine, die am Türrahmen lehnte. „Ich habe vor einigen Tagen sehr viel mehr Alkohol getrunken", erinnerte er sie und seiner Stimme hörte man den Alkohol noch lange nicht an.

„Da war der Trank auch deaktiviert." Sie fasste seine Antwort als Erlaubnis auf, sich zu ihm zu setzen. Severus wollte zuerst protestieren, doch dann ließ er sie gewähren. Gesellschaft, jemand, der mit ihm redete und ihn ablenkte, war möglicherweise nicht das Schlechteste. Jahrelang hatte er sich insgeheim gewünscht, mit jemand anderem als Albus über seinen Posten reden zu können. Nun, wo er die Möglichkeit hatte, sollte er Gebrauch davon machen.

„Lucius hat sie entführen lassen", begann er nach ein paar Minuten bedrückender Stille und Hermine atmete hörbar auf. „Ich weiß nicht, wie lange sie schon dort war."

„Minerva verschwand am 25. Mai."

Severus schnaubte und wischte sich über die Augen. „Miss Granger, ich habe keine Ahnung, wann was passiert ist." Er stockte, blinzelte einige Male, bis die weißen Punkte verschwunden waren, und fügte dann hinzu: „Gerade jetzt fühlt es sich an, als wäre es gestern passiert."

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, ehe sie fragte: „Was ist passiert?"

Severus straffte seine Haltung und legte die Stirn in Falten. Er schaffte es nicht, Hermine bei diesem Gespräch in die Augen zu sehen und beobachtete deswegen die schwankende Oberfläche des Alkohols in der Flasche. Wie sich das Licht brach und eine abstruse Schönheit erzeugte. „Ich denke, Lucius hat sie einige Tage zappeln lassen. Sie trug nur ein Leibchen, verschmutzt. Ihre Haare waren offen, ich hab sie so nie gesehen." Sein Daumen strich an dem Etikett auf der Flasche lang, tastete die Buchstaben des Wortes Feuerwhisky ab. „Sie war gefesselt, so wie die Muggel es tun würden. Ich denke, er hat Frischlinge geschickt." Hier sah er kurz zu Hermine auf um zu sehen, ob sie ihm folgen konnte.

Ihre Reaktion bestand aus einem Nicken.

„Er verwandelte ihre Handschellen in ein Messer. Es fiel zu Boden." Der Klang hallte in seinen Ohren nach. „Lucius wollte, dass sie mich foltert. Minerva weigerte sich. Sie stand einfach nur da und sah mich an." Hier zuckte seine Augenbraue flüchtig nach oben und seine Hand gab dem Alkohol einen besonders starken Stoß, so dass er hoch an der Flascheninnenseite nach oben schwappte. „Sie hat ihn solange gereizt, bis er sie tötete. Aber sie rührte mich nicht an."

Als er dieses Mal verstummte, klang es so endgültig, dass auch Hermine wissen musste, dass er nicht mehr sagen würde. Er würde ihr nicht erzählen, dass Lucius ihn danach mehrere Stunden lang eigenhändig gefoltert hatte, während Minervas Leiche am Boden lag und langsam auskühlte.

Sie griff über den Tisch hinweg nach seiner Hand und drückte sie. Als sein überraschter Blick ihren traf, erkannte er, dass sie im Affekt gehandelt hatte. Nur deswegen zog er seine Hand nicht zurück, sondern dankte ihr mit einem kurzen Nicken.

„Ich sah diese Erinnerung drei Mal. Möglicherweise ist das für die Forschung wichtig."

Hermine setzte sich auf, haderte allerdings einen Moment mit sich selbst, ehe sie nickte. „Das ist es. Warten Sie, ich hole meine Notizen." Im nächsten Moment hatte sie die Küche bereits verlassen.

Severus blieb mit einem dumpfen Gefühl in seinem Kopf und der Erinnerung an Wärme auf seinem Handrücken zurück. Er bemühte sich, seinen Erinnerungen Herr zu werden, so wie er es immer tat. Es war schwerer als sonst. Schließlich stellte er sein Glas in die Spüle und die Flasche auf die Arbeitsplatte. Kurz darauf kehrte Hermine zurück, kritzelte bereits im Gehen einige Notizen in ihr Büchlein.

„Ist Ihnen sonst noch etwas aufgefallen?", fragte sie beiläufig und wischte sich eine Haarsträhne zurück.

„Die Erinnerung war intensiver. Ich hatte schrecklichen Durst, als ich erwachte."

Ihr Kopf ruckte nach oben und die Frage in ihrem Gesicht überdeckte noch die Ahnung, die sich ihr zweifellos aufdrängen musste.

„Lucius ließ mich gerne ein wenig dursten", erklärte er widerwillig, als sie sich auch nach mehreren Sekunden noch nicht wieder gefangen hatte.

Danach nickte sie hastig, als hätte er sie aus einer Trance befreit, und setzte sich wieder. „Gibt es noch mehr solcher Erinnerungen? Also welche, die Sie so vehement verdrängt haben?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine, die so schwerwiegend ist."

„Okay." Dieses Mal folgte keine Notiz.

Einige Augenblicke saßen sie noch schweigend beieinander, dann stand Severus abrupt auf. „Entschuldigen Sie mich."

Erst nickte Hermine, doch als er an der Tür ankam, sagte sie überraschend laut: „Professor Snape!" Er erstarrte. „Severus…?" Es war mehr eine Frage und als er weiterhin nur abwartete, verstand sie die Erlaubnis. „Es war nicht deine Schuld."

Er nickte steif. „Danke." Dann verschwand er endgültig auf der Treppe nach oben.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Severus schlief in dieser Nacht nicht. Zuerst stand er mindestens eine Stunde an seinem Fenster, dann setzte er sich steif an den Tisch und starrte auf die gegenüberliegende Wand des immer dunkler werdenden Zimmers. Es schien ihm, als müsse er Abstand zum Tod Minervas bekommen, ehe er wieder schlafen konnte. Er musste verstehen, dass es bereits Monate her war.

Eigentlich war er immer davon ausgegangen, einen sehr präzisen und gut ausgebildeten Verstand zu haben. Doch in diesem Zeitparadoxon, durch das er gerade ging, schien seine gesamte Rationalität verloren zu gehen.

Die Tür zu seinem Zimmer hatte er bewusst nur angelehnt. Am späten Abend hörte er Schritte auf dem Flur und auch ohne sich umzudrehen, konnte er Hermine vor seinem inneren Auge die Tür ein bisschen weiter aufstoßen und Blicke in den Raum werfen sehen. Nach einigen Sekunden setzten die Schritte wieder ein und entfernten sich von der Tür.

Dieser Moment war der einzige in dieser Nacht, in dem sich eine Regung auf seinem Gesicht zeigte. Ein zartes Lächeln, ein Anflug von Wärme, die er für diese Frau inzwischen empfand. Sie war gereift und hatte neben dem Sarkasmus auch ein feines Gespür für ihre Mitmenschen entwickelt. Sie wusste, wie sie ihn behandeln musste, damit er sie in seiner Nähe ertragen konnte. Damit sie ihn nicht unbeabsichtigt in eine Ecke drängte, in der er niemals wieder stehen wollte. Und mittlerweile war sie auch bereit, nach diesem Wissen zu handeln.

Severus hingegen konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, was er von dieser Entwicklung halten sollte. Hermine Granger war nicht länger Hermine Granger, sondern Hermine Weasley, Frau von Ronald Weasley. Und auch wenn ihn der Verdacht, dass mit dieser Ehe etwas nicht stimmte, nicht loslassen wollte, so hatte er doch nicht das Recht, sie mit diesen Augen zu sehen. Nur wehren konnte er sich gegen seine veränderte Sichtweise auch nicht. Und solange sie es nicht ahnte, stellte es auch kein Problem dar.

Einige Stunden später erklangen neuerlich Schritte auf dem Flur, aber dieses Mal blieben sie nicht dort draußen stehen. Hermine betrat das Zimmer und brachte den seichten Lichtschein einer Kerze mit sich. Sie stellte sie vorsichtig in die Mitte des Tisches und setzte sich zu ihm. Fasziniert beobachtete sie das leichte Zucken der Flamme und Severus beobachtete ihr Gesicht.

„Für Professor McGonagall", sagte sie nach ein paar Minuten.

Daraufhin klärte sich sein Blick und traf ihren. Sie wirkte etwas müde, aber konzentriert und ernst. Severus nickte. „Für Minerva", ergänzte er und sie verloren sich beide im Anblick der Kerzenflamme, bis diese irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden von alleine erlosch.

* * *

- 20.06.2001 -

* * *

Als Lucius das zweite Mal eine Reihe von Todessern mitbrachte, verteilte er keine Messer. Severus beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sie sich in einem Kreis um ihn herum aufstellten und hatte Mühe, seine Augen offen zu halten. Er hing wortwörtlich in den Seilen, sein Körper war der Kapitulation sehr nahe.

Lucius schien dies zu bemerken, nachdem Severus auch nach mehreren Minuten den Kopf nicht hob, sondern einfach auf seiner Brust ruhen ließ. Daraufhin kam er zu ihm und hob ihn soweit hoch, dass Severus ihm direkt in die Augen sehen musste. „Wir sind hier nicht in der Bibel, mein Lieber. Also heb' dir das Sterben für später auf."

Severus blinzelte auf diese Aufforderung hin nur einmal und ließ seinen Kopf wieder fallen, als Lucius seine Hände zurückzog.

„Verdammt", nuschelte dieser daraufhin und für einen Moment trat Schweigen ein. „Wir müssen das Ganze um ein paar Minuten verschieben", verkündete er dann. „Macht eine kleine Pause, holt euch einen Snack. Ich sage Bescheid, wenn er wieder dazu fähig ist mitzuspielen."

Severus hörte diese Ansprache, aber ihm gefiel der Inhalt nicht. Für gewöhnlich bedeutete es, dass wieder einmal die Medimagier zum Zuge kamen und ihn soweit heilten, dass er zurechnungsfähig war und sein Leben nicht auf Messers Schneide stand. Dabei mochte er diesen Zustand wirklich. Die Ohnmacht war stets greifbar, die Schmerzen beinahe nicht zu spüren und die Gedanken wurden unwichtig und verworren. Es war wie auf einem guten Trip.

Doch das, was ihn danach erwartete, war hart, wirklich schmerzvoll und viel detaillierter, als er eigentlich wollte. Normalerweise war er immer ein Befürworter von Details gewesen, aber hier hatte er gelernt, was seine Schüler immer abgeschreckt hat. Es war die Angst. Angst vor dem Wissen, das die Details enthüllen könnten. Angst vor den Konsequenzen, die dieses Wissen haben würde.

Es war nicht so, dass er eine Chance gehabt hätte, sich gegen die Heiler zu wehren. Sie standen unter dem Imperio und litten selbst Qualen, denn in ihren Augen konnte Severus sehen, dass sie ihn nicht heilen wollten. Dass sie verstanden, in welcher Situation er steckte und dass der Tod möglicherweise der einzige Ausweg sein würde.

Aber sie hatten nie gelernt, wie man sich gegen einen Imperio wehrte, und so folgten sie den Befehlen, die Lucius ihnen gab: „Tut, was nötig ist, damit er wieder klar wird."

Und das taten sie. Severus hasste das Gefühl von Aufbauzaubern. Es war, als würde eine Horde Ameisen durch seine Adern laufen und die Zellen dazu animieren, ihre Arbeit wieder aufzunehmen. Es war wie ein extremer Alkoholrausch mit allen seinen Folgen, die allerdings schlagartig gestoppt wurden. Es war wie eine unglaublich große Welle aus Adrenalin und sein Herz reagierte darauf mit etwas, das sich wie das anfühlte, was er sich unter einem Herzinfarkt vorstellte. Es war einfach unangenehm.

Aber wirkungsvoll und so richtete er einige Minuten später widerwillig den Kopf auf. Lucius grinste zufrieden. „Bringt sie weg", forderte er danach seine Begleiter auf und diese ergriffen die Heiler und brachten sie dorthin zurück, wo auch immer sie hergekommen waren. „Nun, kann ich davon ausgehen, dass ich wieder deine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit genieße?", fragte Lucius dann an Severus gewandt und kam dichter auf ihn zu.

„Ja", knurrte der Tränkemeister und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Sehr schön." Der Blonde drehte seinen Stock in den Händen und musterte ihn, als wäre er ein Meisterwerk. „Weißt du, ich habe mir gedacht, diese Sache mit dem Sex… Es ist nicht gut, dass du Sex als Druckmittel benutzt. Sex ist etwas Wundervolles, etwas Berauschendes. Ein Fest der Sinne und ein Abenteuer der durchweg positiven Art. Es ist ein Frevel, das zu ruinieren."

Hier hob Severus eine Augenbraue.

„Nein wirklich, Severus. Ich denke, du musst das lernen. Es gehört sich nicht, andere Menschen über die menschliche Ekstase zu erpressen. Und deswegen habe ich ein paar Leute gefunden, die sich dazu bereit erklärt haben, dir diese Lektion zu erteilen."

Severus war überzeugt, dass Lucius eine Auswahl hatte treffen müssen unter allen, die bereitwillig und womöglich sogar begeistert den Finger gehoben hatten.

Nachdem Lucius sein ausdrucksloses Gesicht lange genug bewundert hatte, wandte er sich um, öffnete die Tür und ließ die vermummten Todesser wieder hinein. „Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt. Habt Spaß, aber lasst ihn am Leben. Wenn ihr fertig seid, macht ihn ein bisschen sauber und sorgt dafür, dass er mir nicht in den nächsten Stunden wegstirbt. Von mir aus holt die Heiler noch mal dazu. Dann zieht ihm etwas an und bringt ihn in sein neues Quartier." Alle nickten und nahmen ihre Plätze im Raum wieder ein.

Lucius warf Severus noch einige höchst merkwürdige Blicke über die Schulter zu, dann verschwand er. Es war das letzte Mal, dass Severus ihn sah.

* * *

- 27.07.2001 -

* * *

Diese Erinnerung durchlebte Severus zweimal. Seine Nacht war erfüllt von Missbrauch, Gewalt, Scham und Erniedrigung und er erwachte erst in den späten Abendstunden.

Zu seiner Überraschung war Hermine da und drückte ihn an den Schultern zurück ins Bett. Ihre braunen Augen fixierten seine schwarzen, ihr Mund war zu einem schmalen Strich verzogen und sie sorgte entschlossen dafür, dass er sich nicht panisch aufbäumte.

„Lass mich los", zischte Severus und sie tat es ohne zu zögern. Er setzte sich auf und rutschte an die Wand, während er argwöhnisch beobachtete, was sie tat. Sein Körper schmerzte entsetzlich, vor allem seine Kehrseite. Diese ganze Therapie wurde zusehends unangenehm.

„Du hast geschrien im Schlaf", erklärte sie vorsichtig und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, den sie sich vom Tisch rangeholt haben musste. Wie lange saß sie schon hier?

Severus antwortete darauf nicht. Er weigerte sich, sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen. Schließlich hatte sie ihn erst in diese Lage gebracht. Doch er war auch zu schwach, um sie scharf anzufahren. Also beobachtete er sie einfach weiter.

„Was ist geschehen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Severus, ich muss es wissen. Diese Reaktionen während des Schlafes dürfen nur bei extremen Erinnerungen auftreten. Ich muss wissen, ob ich die Dosierung ändern muss."

„Die Dosierung ist richtig", ließ er sie mit leiser Stimme wissen.

Hermines Augen wurden eine Spur größer und sie nickte. „Sie haben dich vergewaltigt, nicht wahr?"

Er wandte blinzelnd den Blick ab.

„Severus, bitte rede mit mir!"

„Es geht mir gut", nuschelte er. Dass sie ihn duzte, war noch immer ungewohnt und fremd. Unmöglich könnte er ihr von diesen Dingen berichten. Miss Granger hätte er möglicherweise etwas davon erzählen können, aber nicht Hermine. Außerdem würde er zurechtkommen, nun, da die Erinnerung ihrer Energie beraubt wurde. Nun konnte es wie immer laufen.

„Das erzählst du mir, seitdem wir hier sind."

„Dann wird es wohl stimmen." Seine Blicke waren eisig und Hermine schaffte es nicht, ihnen lange standzuhalten.

„Schön." Dann stand sie auf und verließ sein Zimmer. Die Tür knallte laut hinter ihr ins Schloss.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Nach dieser Nacht dauerte es noch drei Tage, ehe Severus am Ende seiner Gefangenschaft ankam. Keine der Erinnerungen in der Hütte war so extrem, dass er sie mehrmals durchleben musste und der erste Tag, an dem er ohne eine einzige Erinnerung erwachte, kam für ihn einer Erlösung gleich, die er selbst bei der Befreiung von den Ketten nicht intensiver erlebt hatte.

Das einzige, was diesen Fortschritt trübte, war Hermine. Ihre Laune sank mit jedem Tag weiter, das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen war so angespannt wie am ersten Tag. Nachdem Severus ausgiebig geduscht und sich daran erinnert hatte, dass der Missbrauch über einen Monat zurücklag, hatte er mehrfach versucht, sich bei ihr für sein Verhalten zu entschuldigen – auf seine ganz eigene Art.

Er bot ihr an, ihm bei seinen Experimenten zu helfen oder ihm beim Abendessen Gesellschaft zu leisten. Doch Hermine ließ sich nicht einmal dazu herab, ihn wegen der Erkenntnisse bezüglich der Therapie anzuhören.

Am zweiten Tag nach dieser Erinnerung fand er ihr Notizbuch im Wohnzimmer und blätterte vorsichtig durch die ersten Seiten. Er wollte sich vergewissern, dass es wirklich nur ein rein wissenschaftliches Notizbuch war und keinerlei persönliche Anmerkungen oder Details enthielt.

Doch Hermine Weasley wäre nicht ehemalige Hermine Granger, wenn sie Dinge dieser Art nicht streng voneinander trennen würde. So fand er tatsächlich nur Überlegungen und Anmerkungen zu Experimenten und Ideen, die sie weiter auszubauen plante.

Also blätterte er bis zur letzten beschriebenen Seite, langte nach Tinte und Feder und schrieb das, was er ihr eigentlich hatte erzählen wollen, mit sauberer Schrift unter ihre eigenen Notizen. Es war nicht viel, vielleicht eine halbe Seite, aber es enthielt Details, die möglicherweise wichtig werden könnten.

Nachdem die Tinte getrocknet war, schlug er das Buch zu, stellte alles wieder an seinen Platz und verließ das Wohnzimmer.

Hermine sprach ihn nicht auf seine Aufzeichnungen an.

* * *

- 31.07.2001 -

* * *

In der Nacht des letzten Julitages fand Severus keinen Schlaf. Er war dabei gewesen, als Harry Potter seinen Tod fand und so sehr er diesen Bengel auch gehasst hatte, den Tod hatte er ihm nie gewünscht. Sein Geburtstag war deswegen und wegen der Erinnerung an den Krieg, die er mit Potter verband, schon zum zweiten Mal von einer Nacht gezeichnet, in der Severus nicht schlafen konnte.

In seinem Kopf rotierten die Fragen, ob es vielleicht eine Möglichkeit gegeben hatte, mit der zwar der Dunkle Lord gestorben wäre, Harry Potter hingegen überlebt hätte. Eine Möglichkeit, die ein weniger tief klaffendes Loch in den Reihen seiner Freunde hinterlassen hätte. Eine Möglichkeit, mit der er Hermine Granger davor hätte bewahren können, einen Teil ihres Glaubens in das Gute zu verlieren.

Er strich sich mit flachen Händen über das Gesicht und stand auf. Es war Zeit für einen Rundgang durch das zugegebenermaßen kleine Haus. Er musste seinen Körper ermüden, um Ruhe vor seinen Gedanken zu bekommen. Und seitdem er keinen Schlaftrank mehr nahm, war es sowieso jeden Abend aufs Neue ein Kampf um den Schlaf.

Hermine hatte damals zwar gesagt, er solle den Trank ausschleichen lassen, aber Severus hielt nicht viel von diesen Methoden. Seinen Körper solange zu ermüden, bis er keine andere Wahl als den Schlaf hatte, war ein Weg, der sehr viel schneller ans Ziel führte. Und er würde diesen Weg bis zum Ende gehen.

Mit dem Ziel, hinaus in den Garten zu gehen, stieg er die Treppe hinab und runzelte die Stirn, als er im Wohnzimmer einen schwachen Lichtschein sah. Doch im nächsten Moment wunderte er sich schon nicht mehr. Natürlich fand auch Hermine in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf.

Für ein paar Sekunden zögerte Severus, ob er wirklich ins Wohnzimmer gehen und ihr seine Anwesenheit aufdrängen sollte. Sie hatte in den letzten Tagen ziemlich deutlich gemacht, dass sie den Abstand zu ihm suchte und er war niemand, der andere dazu zwang, seine Gesellschaft zu ertragen.

Andererseits hatten sie hier kaum eine Möglichkeit, sich lange aus dem Weg zu gehen. Deswegen straffte er seine Haltung noch ein bisschen mehr und schritt zielstrebig auf die Tür zu.

Bereits auf der Hälfte des Weges überkam ihn das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ein leises Klirren klang ihm entgegen und das Getuschel der Gemälde war ebenfalls lauter als sonst. Zumal sie nachts eigentlich nie tuschelten.

Deswegen hielt er einen Moment inne, ehe er mit schnelleren Schritten ins Wohnzimmer trat und innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden das Geschehen erfasste.

Hermine saß im Sessel, die Beine auf die Sitzfläche gezogen und den Kopf gegen eines der Ohren gelehnt. Ihre Hände umklammerten eine fast leere Flasche Feuerwhiskey, eine bereits komplett leere lag auf dem Tisch (Severus glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass sie am Tag noch halb voll gewesen war). Über ihre Wangen zogen sich getrocknete und frische Spuren von Tränen, ihre Augen waren verquollen und Gesicht fahl. Sie starrte ziellos vor sich hin, summte eine leise Melodie und schniefte hin und wieder sehr leise.

Dieser Anblick traf Severus so unvermittelt, dass er hart schluckte. Es fühlte sich an, als würde etwas seine Eingeweide verdrehen und sie in einer vollkommen falschen Anordnung zurücklassen. Das Bild nahm ihm den Atem und er musste den Kopf schütteln, um wieder die Kontrolle über sich und seinen Körper zu bekommen.

Dann durchquerte er mit großen Schritten das Wohnzimmer und riss Hermine die Flasche aus der Hand. Sie drehte den Kopf und blinzelte zu ihm hoch. „Heeey…", brachte sie hervor und tastete nach dem Whiskey, den er mit gerümpfter Nase auf den Tisch stellte.

„Was soll das?", fragte er scharf.

Hermine seufzte theatralisch und wischte sich sehr unkoordiniert mit dem Handrücken über das Gesicht. „Nichs… gaaar nichs…", lallte sie und scheiterte bei dem Versuch, sich aufzusetzen.

Severus beobachtete ein paar Augenblicke, wie sie sich im Sessel quälte und unverständliche Worte vor sich hinmurmelte. Dann griff er nach ihrem Zauberstab, den sie auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, und richtete ihn auf sie. „_Petrificus totalus_", murmelte er leise und fühlte sich wirklich nicht wohl dabei. Hermine Arme schnappten an ihre Seiten, ihre Beine pressten sich zusammen und einzig ihre Augen waren noch dazu in der Lage, ihn wütend anzusehen. „_Levicorpus_", fügte er dann hinzu und sie erhob sich in die Luft.

Ohne sie auch nur ein einziges Mal genauer anzusehen, brachte Severus Hermine hoch in ihr Zimmer. Er ließ sie aufs Bett schweben und löste die Zauber auf, dann versetzte er sie in einen milden Schlaf, der den Stoffaustausch zwischen Magen und Blutbahn so minimal wie möglich halten würde. Der Zauberstab landete auf ihrem Nachttisch und er verließ das Zimmer wieder, bevor er sich allzu viele Gedanken über das Warum machen konnte.

Im Kellerlabor war es kalt und dunkel, doch wenigstens letzteres ließ sich leicht beheben, indem er ein paar Kerzen entzündete. Das Rezept für einen Ausnüchterungstrank im Kopf, suchte er sich die Zutaten heraus. Er musste sich nicht anstrengen, unter dieser Beschäftigung nicht nachzudenken.

Beinahe eine Stunde arbeitete er zügig und konzentriert und hoffte, dass der Alkohol noch nicht zu sehr in ihre Blutbahn gelangt war. Zweifellos stand Hermine kurz vor einer Alkoholvergiftung und die Ausnüchterung war unter diesen Umständen wirklich sehr unangenehm. Er sprach aus eigener Erfahrung.

Deswegen holte er auch als erstes einen Eimer, bevor er mit einer Phiole des Trankes zu Hermine zurückkehrte. Rasch hob er den Schlafzauber auf und fasste nach ihren Armen, um sie aufrecht hinzusetzen.

„Wasollndas?", nuschelte sie mit einer Stimme, die entfernt an Hagrids erinnerte. Nicht ganz so tief, aber mit dem gleichen betrunkenen Unterton. Severus kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Es wird Zeit, dass du dich deinen Erinnerungen stellst."

Sie schnaubte, was absolut verrückt klang, und verlor dabei beinahe das Gleichgewicht. „Mei- Meine Erinnrun' sin' absolutgestelld, ehrlich." Sie lehnte sich halb gegen seinen Arm, was Severus sich sehr unwohl fühlen ließ, und schien sich nicht einmal die geringste Mühe zu geben, ihre Tränen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. „Sogestelld, dass siemir in' Arsch beisen…", fügte sie dann noch hinzu und seufzte schwer.

„Ja, das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen." Er schob sie von sich und stützte ihre Schulter, während er nach der Phiole griff. „Trink das hier!", befahl er knapp.

Hermine wollte nach dem Behältnis greifen und langte zweimal daneben, woraufhin sie ein Glucksen von sich gab. „Immerdimidde", stellte sie fest.

Severus schloss die Augen. „Ja, die Mitte. Trink es, Hermine!"

„Was is' das?"

„Trink es einfach!" Er wurde zunehmend ungeduldig. Sie hatten keine Zeit zu verlieren, es wurde allmählich wirklich gefährlich.

Sie sah mit leidendem Blick zu ihm auf, ihre braunen Augen schwammen in Tränen und der Schmerz in ihrem Blick nahm ihm schon zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht die Luft zum Atmen. „Wird es mir damit besser gehn?", fragte sie sehr leise und so deutlich, als ob sie bereits von alleine nüchtern geworden wäre.

Severus neigte den Kopf und hielt ihrem Blick stand. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, hätte er ihn nicht abwenden können. „Ja, es wird dir besser gehen." Wenn er die Wahl zwischen einer Lüge und ernsthaften gesundheitlichen Problemen hatte, wählte er gerne die Lüge.

Daraufhin entkorkte Hermine ungelenk die Phiole und stürzte den Inhalt hinunter. Sie lehnte sich neuerlich gegen seine Schulter und dieses Mal schob Severus sie nicht weg. Er legte seinen rechten Arm um sie und tastete mit der linken Hand über ihre Stirn. Das Gesicht seiner ehemaligen Schülerin war heiß und schweißig.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Trank seine Wirkung entfaltete und er beugte sich mit ihr nach vorne, als der Feuerwhiskey seinen Weg zurück ans Tageslicht suchte. Das Zimmer füllte sich rasch mit beißendem Gestank von Alkohol und Magensäure und hätte er nicht in den letzten Jahren und vor allem den letzten Monaten so viel Widerliches erlebt, wäre ihm sicherlich ebenso übel geworden.

„Elender Lügner!", schaffte Hermine es trotz aller Qual zwischendurch noch zu fluchen und Severus lächelte traurig.

„Wenn's hilft…"

Nach zehn Minuten war der Spuk vorbei und Hermine vollkommen erschöpft. Severus dirigierte ihren Körper zurück in die Kissen und beseitigte anschließend mit ihrem Zauberstab die Spuren ihrer Eskapaden. Der Eimer leerte sich, der Raum wurde gefüllt mit frischer Luft und über ihren Körper sprach er einen simplen Reinigungszauber.

Hermine bekam von allem nichts mit. Sie war eingeschlafen und schnarchte leise. Trotz des Trankes würde sie am nächsten Tag einen gewaltigen Kater haben und Severus wollte wirklich nicht mit ihr tauschen.

Doch jetzt, wo er soweit alles für sie getan hatte, kehrte die entscheidende Frage wieder in seinen Verstand zurück: Warum? Warum betrank sie sich so dermaßen? Nur wegen Potters Tod? Hatte der Bengel selbst jetzt noch eine so große Macht über sie? Er konnte es nicht so recht glauben.

Nachdenklich holte er sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich an Hermines Bett. Minutenlang beobachtete er ihr blasses, entspanntes Gesicht, strich ihr sogar eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr, als diese über ihre Nase rutschte. Es musste mehr hinter ihrem Verhalten, hinter ihrer Wandlung stecken, als er bisher erfahren hatte.

Kurzentschlossen griff Severus erneut nach ihrem Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Hermine. „_Legilimens!_", sprach er leise und drang problemlos in ihren ungeschützt daliegenden Verstand ein.

* * *

TBC...


	12. 112: Hinter den Kulissen

Ich weiß, ich bin mächtig spät heute und Reviews hab ich auch nicht beantwortet. Aber ich hab eine gute Ausrede: Ich bin nicht zu Hause. Weil meiner einer hat endlich Urlaub und gurkt in der Weltgeschichte umher. Wie es mit dem Update nächste Woche aussieht, weiß ich auch noch nicht so recht. Ich kann erstmal nichts versprechen...  
In diesem Sinne viel Spaß mit dem Anfang dessen, auf das ihr alle so lange warten musstet. ;)

* * *

**Kapitel 1.12 – Hinter den Kulissen**

* * *

Die ersten Minuten in Hermines Verstand fühlten sich an, als würde er ertrinken. Zusammenhanglose Erinnerungen rauschten an Severus vorbei und dass sie schlief, machte die ganze Sache nicht leichter.

Er sah Albus Dumbledore, sich die vier Elemente unterwerfend, die Kraft aus allem saugend, um Potter zu unterstützen und den Dunklen Lord zu töten.

Er sah beide, Potter und Voldemort, zu Boden gehen und wusste, dass sie tot waren, noch bevor ihre Körper den Schlamm in die Luft spritzten.

Er sah Remus Lupin nach Hermine greifen und sie davon abhalten, sich in das Energiefeld zu stürzen, das sich um die beiden Toten gebildet hatte.

Er sah Madam Pomfreys glückliches Gesicht, als sie erfuhr, dass Hermine eine Ausbildung zur Medimagierin machen würde.

Er sah Ronald Weasley, wie er vor Hermine in die Knie ging.

Hier endlich schaffte Severus es, den ersten Strang aus Erinnerungen zu überwinden und tiefer in Hermine Gedächtnis einzudringen. Hier und da richteten sich kleine Wände auf, doch sie verschwanden so schnell, wie sie gekommen waren. Sie hatte in ihrem jetzigen Zustand keinerlei Chance, sich gegen ihn zu wehren.

Beinahe kam es ihm so vor, als würde er ihr Gewalt antun. Er hatte schon oft andere Menschen mit Legilimentik ausgehorcht, doch bei keinem hatte er sich so schäbig gefühlt wie bei ihr. Hermine Granger, Pardon, Weasley hatte genug durchgemacht, um zumindest diesen Teil ihres Selbst für sich haben zu dürfen.

Aber andererseits sah er sie jeden Tag leiden und stand dem machtlos gegenüber. Freiwillig würde sie ihm nie erzählen, was ihr so zusetzte. Und er wollte wenigstens verhindern, ständig in irgendwelche Fettnäpfchen zu treten, von denen er nicht wusste, dass sie existierten.

Deswegen streifte er seine Bedenken ab und konzentrierte sich darauf, den Anfang dieses ganzen Chaos zu finden. Einen Teil der Dinge, die seit seinem erzwungenen Abwenden vom Orden geschehen waren, hatte er bereits hinter sich gelassen. Jetzt galt es, den roten Faden wieder zu finden.

Er sah Hermine in Zeitschriften für Brautmoden blättern und mit Ginny Weasley diskutieren.

Er sah sie an Harry Potters Grab, alleine. Sie legte Blumen nieder und bat um die Erlaubnis, an seinem Geburtstag zu heiraten.

Er sah sie zusammen mit ihrem Zukünftigen im Ministerium, um einen Termin für die Eheschließung auszumachen. Hermine kringelte mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln den 31. Juli in ihrem Terminplaner ein und Weasley griff nach ihrer freien Hand.

Nun, das erklärte zumindest schon mal etwas. Der 31. Juli war also auch ihr Hochzeitstag. Doch war das ein Grund, sich die Kante zu geben? Severus suchte weiter.

Molly Weasley mit wässrigen Augen, als sie Hermine eine altertümliche Perlenkette gab. Ein Erbstück der Familie – Informationen, die Severus nicht gebrauchen konnte.

Zwischendurch sah er immer wieder Momente im Kampf, in der Schule, auf der Krankenstation, bei Ordenstreffen, bei kleinen Feiern und das Glück zweier Menschen während dieser turbulenten Zeiten. Vor allem bei letzterem zog er sich immer wieder schnell zurück; es gab Dinge, die er nicht sehen wollte, und Weasley in diesen speziellen Momenten stand ziemlich weit oben auf seiner Liste.

Schließlich sah er Hermine im Brautkleid und bei dieser Erinnerung verweilte er. Die Räume des Zaubereiministeriums waren ihm generell bekannt, doch den Saal für Eheschließungen hatte er erst einmal betreten. Seit der Hochzeit von Lucius und Narcissa hatte sich dort kaum etwas verändert, wenn er auch dieses Detail nur nebenbei bemerkte.

Hermine trug ein weißes Kleid, das man so nie auf einer gewöhnlichen Muggelhochzeit finden würde. Es war vor ihrer Brust mit feinen Bändern geschnürt, hatte weite, sehr lange Ärmel und eine Kapuze, die sich auf ihren Schultern beutelte. In der Mitte des Kleides war ein zierlich bestickter Streifen cremfarbenen Stoffes eingenäht, der sich vom Dekolleté bis zum Saum zog und dabei breiter wurde. Ähnlicher Stoff fand sich auch in einem Dreieck ihrer Ärmel. Ihre Haare waren unter der Kapuze zu einem Knoten gebunden, aus dem sich viele kleine Strähnen um ihr Gesicht kräuselten. Sie trug die Kette, die Molly ihr gegeben hatte. Das Gesicht war dezent geschminkt und er hatte sie vorher noch nie so glücklich gesehen.

Rasch suchte Severus seine Selbstbeherrschung wieder zusammen und sprang zu der nächsten Erinnerung. Er fand nichts, was ihm bei seinen Fragen weiterhalf, bis er eine ganze Zeit später Hermine in Albus' Büro in Hogwarts sah. Hier vermutete er, dass es sich wieder lohnen würde, genauer aufzupassen.

Sie setzte sich mit einer Gelassenheit, die sie sich zweifellos im engeren Umgang mit Albus und Minerva, sowie den anderen Mitgliedern des Ordens angewöhnt hatte. Zu seiner Zeit war sie stets nervös und aufgeregt gewesen.

„Guten Abend, Hermine", grüßte der alte Mann freundlich und nickte ihr kurz zu, was sie erwiderte.

„Albus." Der Name klang ungewohnt aus ihrem Mund.

„Ich habe Sie hergebeten, weil eine meiner weniger angenehmen Befürchtungen eingetreten ist." Der Schulleiter spielte mit einer Schale, die ausnahmsweise einmal nicht mit Zitronenbonbons gefüllt war. Severus konnte allerdings auch nicht erkennen, was sie enthielt. Es war im Grunde auch unwichtig und das schien auch Albus zu bemerken, denn in diesem Moment schob er die Schale beiseite. „Severus hat sich seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr bei mir gemeldet und ich habe Grund zur Annahme, dass seine Spionagetätigkeiten entdeckt wurden."

Hermine schwieg einen Moment. „Und was soll ich dabei tun?"

„Ich möchte Sie bitten, Nachforschungen anzustellen. Lucius Malfoy ist nicht der Typ Mensch, der Verräter einfach so umbringt. In dieser Beziehung ist er schlimmer als Lord Voldemort." Albus machte eine Pause und sah Hermine nachdrücklich an.

„Sie meinen, er ist in Gefangenschaft und wird gefoltert."

„Davon gehe ich aus. Sie werden mir sicherlich zustimmen, dass wir das nicht hinnehmen können. Severus hat zu viele Dienste für den Orden getan, um ihn einfach aufzugeben."

„Das hat er allerdings", stimmte sie leise zu. „Aber ich habe doch bereits einen Auftrag."

Albus lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl nach hinten. Das Holz gab ein lautes Knacken von sich, was Fawkes aus dem Schlaf riss. Der Phönix fiepte leise, sehr melodisch. „Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, Hermine, aber ich wäre froh, Sie aus dem direkten Kampf abzuziehen. Sie sind eine gute Kämpferin und haben immer vortrefflich gehandelt, daran besteht kein Zweifel. Doch Ihre Fähigkeiten in der Medizin und Trankbrauerei sind zu wichtig, um sie leichtfertig zu riskieren. Es kann immer etwas schief gehen."

Severus sah Hermine langsam nicken. „Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was ich davon halten soll", sagte sie schließlich.

Diese Antwort überraschte Severus. Sie hatte sich bereits bis hier sehr verändert, denn Widerworte gegen Albus waren ein Thema, über das sie früher sicherlich niemals auch nur nachgedacht hatte. Selten zuvor hatte er die erwachsene Hermine Granger so deutlich gesehen wie in dieser Erinnerung.

„Ich habe einen festen Platz im Team. Ron und ich arbeiten gut zusammen, ich gebe ihm Deckung, er mir. Ich weiß nicht, ob es schlau ist, dies aufzugeben."

„Ronald ist ein fähiger Kämpfer, um ihn mache ich mir keine Sorgen. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass ihm der Gedanke, Sie nicht mehr mit an die Front zu schicken, sehr zusagen wird."

An Hermines Gesichtsausdruck konnte Severus sehen, dass Albus ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Sie rümpfte verstimmt die Nase. „Ja, damit mögen Sie Recht haben."

„Also kann ich davon ausgehen, dass Sie den Auftrag annehmen?" Der Schulleiter lehnte sich mit ineinander verschränkten Händen auf seinen Schreibtisch.

„Das können Sie." Nun, da die Entscheidung gefallen war, stand die übliche Entschlossenheit in ihrer Stimme.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Hermine. Hier ist die letzte Nachricht, die ich von Severus erhielt. Sie stammt vom 28. März, ist also drei Tage alt." Er reichte ihr ein Pergament über den Tisch, das Hermine umsichtig entgegennahm. Ihre Augen flogen über die wenigen Zeilen und Severus las mit, was er Albus als letztes geschrieben hatte.

_‚Alles unverändert, keine Auffälligkeiten. Planung noch nicht weiter fortgeschritten. Weitere Details folgen.'_

Er hatte sich diesen Telegrammstil angewöhnt, seitdem eine Nachricht trotz sämtlicher Sicherheitsvorkehrungen beinahe von der falschen Person gelesen worden war. Er vermied Namen und Orte, nannte nur selten Details. Meistens hatte er sich persönlich mit Albus getroffen, wenn er wichtige Neuigkeiten zu überbringen hatte.

„Von welcher Planung berichtet er?", fragte Hermine in diesem Moment und senkte das Pergament.

„Wie es aussieht, plant Lucius Malfoy Muggel zu rekrutieren. Es sind viele Todesser im Kampf gegen Voldemort gefallen und neue, wirklich überzeugte Zauberer sind rar. Er schreckt anscheinend nicht vor den Methoden zurück, die der Dunkle Lord abzulehnen pflegte." Die Augen des alten Mannes blitzten und waren damit die einzige Äußerung der Aufgebrachtheit, die er empfand. Severus hatte es über die Jahre gelernt, diese kleinen Zeichen zu deuten.

„Verdammt", nuschelte Hermine und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während sie die wenigen Worte erneut las. „Wissen Sie, wo Professor Snape sich aufhält? Oder bisher aufgehalten hat?"

Albus nickte und suchte sich Pergament und Feder. Dann schrieb er mit seiner üblichen geschwungenen Schrift eine Adresse auf und reichte auch diese an Hermine weiter. „Dieses Herrenhaus bewohnte er, seitdem er gezwungenermaßen die Räumlichkeiten hier in Hogwarts verlassen musste. Seien Sie vorsichtig, dass Sie niemand erkennt, wenn Sie sich dort umsehen."

„Natürlich. Ich werde mir etwas einfallen lassen." Hermine faltete beide Pergamente sauber zusammen und steckte sie in eine Tasche ihres Umhanges. „War das alles oder wollten Sie noch mehr besprechen?"

Albus schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wäre vorerst alles. Ich bitte Sie darum, Stillschweigen über Ihren Auftrag zu bewahren. Severus ist für die meisten – auch von unserer Seite – noch immer ein rotes Tuch und ich möchte nicht, dass sich daran vorzeitig etwas ändert. Möglicherweise irre ich mich mit meiner Vermutung und er sollte dann die bestmögliche Tarnung auch weiterhin bewahren können."

Hermine nickte. „Ich werde nicht einmal Ron sagen, was mein Auftrag ist. Er würde mich ohnehin für verrückt erklären."

„Möglicherweise", lächelte Albus.

Severus beobachtete, wie Hermine dem Schulleiter die Hand schüttelte und sich dann umwandte, um das Büro zu verlassen. Fawkes gab ein weiteres Fiepen von sich, als sie die Tür hinter sich zuzog.

Er forschte weiter, schien nun endlich eine Chronologie in den Erinnerungen zu erkennen. Normalerweise fand sich die Reihenfolge von ganz alleine, denn ob mit Einwilligung oder ohne, wenn er in den Verstand einer zurechnungsfähigen Person eindrang, sorgte diese dafür, dass Ordnung herrschte. Und wenn es nur dem Zweck diente, nicht verrückt zu werden.

Jedenfalls war die nächste Erinnerung eine mit Weasley. Es war nicht so, dass diese Erinnerung wichtig für das gewesen wäre, was er rauszufinden versuchte. Aber er war neugierig. Er wollte erfahren, was Hermine dazu bewogen hatte, diesen Mann (zumindest diese Bezeichnung musste er ihm inzwischen zugestehen) zu heiraten.

Ronald Weasley saß auf dem Ehebett und wälzte Bücher, während Hermine die Beine auf die Sitzfläche des Sessels gezogen hatte und ihn beobachtete. So vertieft, wie sein ehemaliger Schüler in die Lektüre war, bemerkte er nicht einmal die forschenden Blicke seiner Frau. Severus kam der Gedanke, dass er sicherlich bessere Leistungen in Zaubertränke erbracht hätte, wenn er sich die Lehrbücher auch nur ein einziges Mal so genau angesehen hätte.

„Ron?"

„Hm", brummte er, wobei eine der länger gewordenen roten Haarsträhnen vom Luftzug nach oben gewirbelt wurde, ehe sie sich langsam wieder nach unten senkte.

„Besteht eventuell die Möglichkeit, dass ich deine Aufmerksamkeit nicht mit einem Buch teilen muss, wenn ich mit dir rede?"

Dass der Rothaarige daraufhin prompt den Kopf hob und unverschämt breit grinste, ließ Severus vermuten, dass die letzten Worte Hermines keine neuen zwischen ihnen waren. Sie hatten eine Vergangenheit, Dinge, die sie verbanden. Vertrauen und Zuneigung, Wärme und Verständnis.

„Sicher. Was gibt es denn?" Er rutschte auf dem Bett nach vorne und stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf den Knien ab, während er Hermine fest in die Augen sah.

„Ich muss unsere Truppe verlassen", sagte sie leise und schlang die Arme noch fester um ihre Beine, als sie es zuvor schon getan hatte.

„Warum?" Ronald hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und stand nun auf, um zu seiner Frau zu gehen. Er hockte sich vor sie und griff nach ihren Händen.

„Albus hat mir einen neuen Auftrag gegeben. Und er meinte, er fühle sich wohler, wenn ich nicht in den direkten Kampf verwickelt wäre." Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Ist es dir auch lieber, wenn ich einen eigenen Auftrag erfülle?"

Nun seufzte er und lehnte sich nach vorne, bis seine Lippen ihre Hände berührten. Ohne sie wirklich zu küssen, sagte er schließlich: „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ja."

Hermine nickte mit einer bitteren Miene.

„Nimm es mir nicht übel, Mine. Aber ich habe jedes Mal Angst um dich."

Severus beobachtete, wie er mit den Daumen über ihren Handrücken strich und wunderte sich über das seltsame Gefühl, das dieser Anblick in ihm auslöste. Er hatte noch niemals zuvor eine solche Vertrautheit zwischen zwei Menschen beobachtet. Es faszinierte ihn.

„Ich habe auch Angst um dich und trotzdem wirst du nicht aufhören", setzte sie in diesem Moment entgegen.

„Nun, es wäre dumm, wenn ich es tun würde. Dann kann ich es mir sparen, den ganzen Kram für das Fluchbrecher-Seminar zu lernen." Er nickte mit einem schelmischen Lächeln zum Bett hinüber.

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass du freiwillig lernst", erwiderte sie leise, aber definitiv besänftigt.

„Ich bin immer für eine Überraschung gut."

„Allerdings." Sie löste ihre Hände aus seinem Griff und ließ die Beine zu Boden gleiten, während sie sich vor lehnte und ihn küsste.

„Worum geht es eigentlich bei diesem Auftrag?", fragte Weasley, während er sich mit knackenden Knien aufrichtete, nur um sich auf die Lehne des Sessels zu setzen.

„Geheimauftrag", nuschelte Hermine lediglich und legte ihren Kopf in seinen Schoß.

„Auch mir gegenüber?"

„Allen gegenüber, Ron!"

Der andere schmollte, was Hermine jedoch nicht sah. Nach wenigen Sekunden glätteten sich seine Gesichtszüge wieder und er strich seiner Frau ein paar Haarsträhnen hinter die Ohren. „Meinst du, ich habe eine Chance, es aus dir herauszukitzeln?"

Sie grinste und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Auf keinen Fall."

„Hm, wir werden sehen…"

Severus verließ die Erinnerung, als das Ganze zu intime Richtungen annahm. Es gab Grenzen, die er unter keinen Umständen überschreiten würde und diese war die dickste.

Also suchte er weiter.

„Ron, ich brauche deine Hilfe!" Hermines Augen blitzten aufgeregt und es schien, als würde sie das bunte Treiben des Zaubereiministeriums um sich herum gar nicht bemerken.

Ronald Weasley musterte sie einen Moment lang verwirrt, dann stand er von seinem Schreibtisch im Aurorenbüro auf, ging an ihr vorbei, ohne den Blick von ihr zu nehmen, und schloss die Tür. „Worum geht es?", fragte er schließlich sehr viel kooperativer.

Severus war milde überrascht, wie gut der junge Mann gelernt hatte, seine Emotionen zu kontrollieren. Im Zaubertrankunterricht hatte er ihm jede noch so kleine Regung an der Nasenspitze ablesen können.

„Ich muss einen Blick auf die Kartei der magischen Haushaltshilfen werfen."

Erneut war Severus überrascht. Hermine ging schlau vor. Er hatte eine Haushaltshilfe beschäftigt, weil er es aus Hogwarts gewohnt gewesen war, dass die Hauselfen seine Räume sauber und ordentlich hielten. Nachdem er die Schule hatte verlassen müssen, hatte er nicht auf diesen Luxus verzichten wollen.

„Was willst du damit?" Noch während er diese Frage stellte, umrundete er seinen Schreibtisch und tippte auf einem in die Oberfläche eingelassenen Feld herum. Severus kannte diese Einrichtungen im Ministerium nur aus Berichten der dort angestellten Todesser. Es waren magische Netzwerke, die den Mitarbeitern Zugang zu gewissen Bereichen ermöglichten. Zweifellos würde die Kartei der magischen Haushaltshilfen einem Auror zugänglich sein.

Hermine folgte ihrem Mann und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern, während sie mit gerunzelter Stirn beobachtete, was er tat. „Hermine?"

„Hm?", machte sie abwesend.

„Ich hab dich was gefragt."

Sie wurde etwas rot. „Hat mit meinem Auftrag zu tun, also frag nicht", murmelte sie. Ron akzeptierte es mit einem Zucken seiner Augenbrauen.

„Ich hoffe, du wirst fündig", sagte er schließlich, stand auf und ging zu einem Schrank hinüber, hinter dessen Türen er alle Utensilien zum Kaffeekochen aufbewahrte.

Einige Augenblicke war es still im Büro, dann quietschte Hermine zufrieden. Ron warf ihr ein halbes Lächeln zu, goss zwei Tassen Kaffee ein und kehrte zu seiner Frau zurück, die sich gerade einige Notizen gemacht hatte. Dankend nahm sie ihm die eine Tasse ab, stand auf und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Wiederum überließ Severus die beiden sich selbst, wenn auch nur in Hermines Erinnerung. Er fühlte sich zunehmend unwohl hier, doch er konnte jetzt nicht mehr zurück. Die Neugierde, was genau dafür gesorgt hatte, dass seine Befreiung so entsetzlich lange gedauert hatte, trieb ihn weiter voran.

In der nächsten Erinnerung sah er Hermine in einem Treppenhaus. Vor ihr hing eine Wand magischer Briefkästen und Severus spürte eine gewisse Vorfreude in sich aufsteigen. Er war gespannt, wie sie diese Dinger überlisten wollte, denn für gewöhnlich schnappten sie nach allem, das nicht als Postbote oder Besitzer zu identifizieren war. Manchmal gaben sie sogar ein mahnendes Knurren von sich.

Doch zu seiner Enttäuschung besah Hermine sich nur die Namensschilder und fand so heraus, wo genau im zweiten Stock des riesigen Häuserblocks seine Haushaltshilfe wohnte. Sie stieg die Treppen hinauf und klopfte sehr selbstsicher an.

Während der Schlüssel im Schloss gedreht wurde, zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und kaum war ein kleiner Spalt offen, murmelte sie ein leises „_Petrificus totalus!_". Ihrem raschen Zugreifen war es zu verdanken, dass die allmählich in die Jahre kommende Frau mit dem bunt gemusterten Tuch auf dem Kopf und einem auffälligen Altersfleck neben dem rechten Auge nicht zu Boden fiel. Hermine hielt sie aufrecht und sah zumindest verlegen aus.

„Es tut mir leid, Mrs Scorfington, ich hasse es, diese Dinge tun zu müssen. Aber alles andere würde zu lange dauern. Ich habe schon eine Woche verplempert, um eine Möglichkeit zu finden, unbemerkt in sein Haus gehen zu können. Jetzt muss es schnell gehen."

Seine Angestellte starrte Hermine aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an und schien überhaupt nicht zu verstehen, worum es eigentlich ging. Severus wunderte dies nicht. Vermutlich zog sie nicht mal die Verbindung zu ihm. Er war nie da, wenn sie putzen kam. Er hatte sie nur einmal gesehen, als er sie eingewiesen hatte. Danach hatte er lediglich regelmäßig überprüft, ob sie sich entsprechend verhielt und nicht in Dingen stöberte, die sie nichts angingen. Er hatte nie einen Anhaltspunkt dafür gefunden.

Mit ihrem Zauberstab schnitt Hermine der Frau einige wenige Haare ab und beförderte sie sorgfältig in eine kleine Phiole, die daraufhin flugs in ihrer Tasche verschwand. „Hören Sie, ich möchte Ihnen wirklich nichts tun, aber Sie können mir helfen. Professor Snape steckt in wirklich großen Schwierigkeiten und ich hoffe sehr, dass er Ihnen ein guter Chef gewesen ist. Wenn Sie ihm helfen wollen, kommen Sie diesen Donnerstag nicht zum Putzen. Es wird Ihnen nichts geschehen und das alles hier hat nichts mit Ihnen zu tun."

Der Ausdruck von absoluter Ehrlichkeit auf Hermines Gesicht traf Severus tief. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie sich mit dieser Sache solche Mühe geben würde. Er hatte vielmehr erwartet, dass sie versuchen würde, den Auftrag so schnell wie möglich loszuwerden – vor allem wenn er daran dachte, wie sie ihn in der ersten Zeit in diesem Haus behandelt hatte.

„Versprechen Sie mir, dass Sie nicht schreien werden, wenn ich den Zauber aufhebe?" Mrs Scorfington blinzelte einmal. „Okay." Hermine tat es und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Einmal tief durchatmend, sackte die Ältere ein Stück in sich zusammen. „Das alles hätten Sie auch leichter haben können, junge Dame! Ich bin vielleicht alt, aber ich weiß, wann ich lieber nicht weiter nachfrage. Gehen Sie nur, gehen Sie nur! Ich werde am Donnerstag nicht zum Putzen kommen, solange Sie mich aus dieser Sache heraushalten."

Hermine lächelte erleichtert. „Das werde ich. Und entschuldigen Sie mein Verhalten. Ich konnte kein Risiko eingehen."

„Schon gut, schon gut. Machen Sie, dass Sie wegkommen. Und viel Erfolg bei dem Trank." Sie zwinkerte Hermine noch einmal zu, dann schloss sie die Tür und Severus hörte, wie der Schlüssel sich zweimal im Schloss drehte.

Hermine straffte ihre Haltung, dann wandte sie sich mit einem kühlen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht um und lief die Treppen wieder hinunter.

Die Erinnerung, in der sie den Vielsafttrank braute, übersprang Severus. Er wusste, dass sie ihn beherrschte, schließlich hatte sie das bereits in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr recht eindrucksvoll bewiesen – zumindest an Potter und Weasley. Und Gelegenheiten, sie beim Tränkebrauen zu beobachten, würde er in Zukunft noch oft genug haben.

Stattdessen nahm er sich als nächstes die Erinnerung vor, in der Hermine sein Haus durchsuchte. Möglicherweise würde er hier erfahren, was ihre Meinung über ihn so drastisch verändert hatte, dass sie ihn vor ein paar Wochen am liebsten mit der Kneifzange angefasst hätte. Er bezweifelte, dass sie bereits hier so über ihn dachte. Sonst hätte sie es sich einfacher gemacht.

In der Gestalt von Mrs Scorfington betrat sie sein Haus und sah sich interessiert um. Die Räume des Herrenhauses aus der Sicht einer anderen Person – aus Hermines Sicht – zu sehen, war irgendwie befremdlich. Die hohen, hellen Wände standen im krassen Gegensatz zu den Kerkern in Hogwarts. Doch diese oberflächlich freundliche Atmosphäre beschränkte sich auf die Teile des Hauses, die über der Erde lagen. Im Keller hatte er sich ein professionelles Labor eingerichtet, das exakt so düster war wie das, das er in der Schule benutzt hatte.

Hermine sah sich einige Zeit um und als sie schließlich die Kellertür fand, huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Severus beobachtete argwöhnisch, wie sie in dem alten Körper unbeholfen die Stufen hinabstieg. Doch ihre Hände waren nach wie vor so flink, wie er es von ihr kannte. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, ehe sie alle seiner laufenden Experimente identifiziert und beendet hatte.

„Das hätte explosiv werden können, Professor", nuschelte sie und Severus wusste, auf welchen Trank sie sich bezog. Er hatte mit dem Extrakt der Knallrümpfigen Kröter Versuche angestellt und ebenso wie sein Besitzer war auch dieser sehr leicht entzündlich. Aber da Hermine die Tränke entschärft hatte, konnte er vielleicht davon ausgehen, dass sein Haus noch stehen würde, wenn er hier wieder rauskam. _Wenn_ er hier wieder rauskam.

Nachdem sie beinahe zehn Minuten lang interessiert seine Aufzeichnungen durchgesehen hatte, riss Hermine sich endlich vom Labor los und kehrte ins Erdgeschoss zurück. Ihr Weg führte sie hinauf in den ersten Stock, wo sie nach kurzer Zeit sein Arbeitszimmer fand. Wie ein Kind im Spielzeugladen ging sie von einer Seite zur anderen, sah Papiere und Schubladen durch, rümpfte hier und dort die Nase und setzte sich schließlich sogar an seinen Schreibtisch. Die Schubladen waren verschlossen, allerdings nur mit einem dürftigen Zauber geschützt. Niemand außer Severus selbst hatte dieses Zimmer je betreten, deswegen hatte er es nicht für nötig gehalten, stärkere Banne darauf zu legen. Außerdem war dies nicht der Ort, an dem er für Unbeteiligte (sprich Lucius und die anderen Todesser) auffällige Notizen verwahrte.

Dementsprechend schnell hatte sie die Schubladen geöffnet und sah auch hier die Papiere durch. Bei seinem schwarzen Notizbuch stoppte sie, blätterte es flüchtig durch. Das Lächeln, das sich danach auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte, faszinierte Severus. Sie steckte das Buch ein.

Danach nahm sie ein weiteres Buch zur Hand, welches er als das identifizierte, was für ihn eine Art Tagebuch geworden war. Er schrieb dort Gedanken auf, die er nicht los wurde. Es drehte sich dabei vor allem um Erinnerungen, die er vor seiner Rückkehr in den Dienst des Ordens gesammelt hatte. Danach hatte Albus ihm Mittel und Wege gezeigt, wie er seine Erfahrungen 'entschärfen' konnte. Das funktionierte gut, sofern sie nicht zu lange her waren. Es gab vieles, das ihn vermutlich immer mal wieder quälen würde.

Also hatte er aufgeschrieben, was ihn partout nicht in Ruhe gelassen hatte. Zusammenhanglose Sätze, manchmal nur einzelne Wörter. Hermine schien rasch zu erkennen, was sie in Händen hielt. Mit einem lauten Schlag klappte sie es zu und steckte es ebenfalls ein.

Dann stand sie auf und verließ das Zimmer. Flüchtig sah sie noch in die anderen Räume, schien aber nichts zu finden, das ihr interessant erschien.

Als sie die Treppe wieder hinabstieg, erschrak auch Severus über die Geräusche, die aus dem Erdgeschoss zu ihnen hoch klangen. Hermine blieb stehen und schielte über das Treppengeländer hinunter in den Flur. Niemand war zu sehen. Eilig überlegte sie, was sie tun könnte, dann öffnete sie leise einen Wandschrank und zog nach einigem Suchen einen uralten Staubwedel hervor. Zufrieden nickend ging sie die Stufen gänzlich hinab und schlich auf die Tür zum Wohnzimmer zu.

Nach und nach kam Draco Malfoy in ihr Sichtfeld. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen und besah sich offenbar nur mäßig interessiert die Bücherregale, die Severus dort stehen hatte.

Hermine wollte ihn gerade auf sich aufmerksam machen, als er zielstrebig nach einem recht abgegriffenen Buch langte. Auch dieses erkannte Severus sofort. Es war ein Gedichtband und zwischen zwei Seiten war dauerhaft ein Lesezeichen gelegt.

Zweifellos wusste Hermine nicht, was genau Draco dort tat. Doch Severus wusste plötzlich, wie der Junge auf das Motiv des Panthers gekommen war, das er ihm in den Fuß gebrannt hatte.

Nachdem Hermine erkannt hatte, dass sie nichts wichtiges mehr zu Gesicht bekommen würde, räusperte Hermine sich und die veränderte Stimme erinnerte Severus daran, welche Gestalt sie angenommen hatte. „Wie sind Sie hier reingekommen?", fragte sie fordernd.

Draco zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und stellte das Buch zurück. „Das geht Sie nichts an. Besser, Sie erinnern sich später nicht daran, mich hier gesehen zu haben." Bei diesen Worten zog er seinen Zauberstab.

Hermine tat es ihm gleich und auch ohne das Zusammenleben in den letzten Wochen hätte Severus den Zauberstab als ihren erkannt. Er wusste jedoch nicht, ob Draco genauso aufmerksam gewesen war. „Machen Sie, dass Sie rauskommen!"

Draco schwankte einen Moment und entschied sich dann dafür, dass es sich nicht lohnte, die Haushaltshilfe anzugreifen. Er ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken und ging. Severus würde vermutlich nie erfahren, was er hier gesucht hatte. Doch es war nun auch nicht mehr wichtig.

Hermine sah sich danach nicht mehr lange um (nahm allerdings ebenfalls das Buch zur Hand, das Draco sich angesehen hatte – mit demselben Ergebnis) und Severus vermutete auch, dass die Wirkzeit des Vielsafttrankes bald ablaufen würde. Schließlich legte sie den Staubwedel zur Seite und kehrte zur Haustür zurück. Mit einem letzten unzufriedenen Blick in den Flur zog sie diese hinter sich zu.

Severus verharrte zwischen ihren Erinnerungen. Er hatte keinen Anhalt dafür gefunden, dass sie irgendetwas erfahren hatte, was ihre Meinung ihm gegenüber verändert haben könnte. Doch wenn es nicht hier geschehen war, wo dann? Und vor allem warum?

* * *

TBC...


	13. 113: Vicissitudo Virtus

Nachdem ich Anja lange genug vorgejammert hab, hat sie sich entnervt dazu bereit erklärt, diese Woche das Update zu übernehmen. Es gibt zwar wieder keine Review-Antworten, dafür aber neues Lesefutter. Also vergesst nicht, liep danke zu sagen. ;)

* * *

**Kapitel 13 – Vicissitudo Virtus**

* * *

Das Nächste, was Severus sich ansah, war ein Gespräch zwischen Hermine und Albus. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass Gespräche mit Albus Momente waren, die man besser nicht verpassen sollte. Vor allem war es eine Gelegenheit zu erfahren, welche Schlüsse Hermine aus dem gezogen hatte, was sie in seinem Haus gefunden hatte.

„Guten Abend, Albus", grüßte sie den Schulleiter und lächelte sichtlich erschöpft.

„Guten Abend."

„Ich habe mir gestern Professor Snapes Haus angesehen. Und dafür, dass ich so elend lange gebraucht habe, um unbemerkt reinzugelangen, hat es viel zu wenig gebracht."

„Wie haben Sie es gemacht?"

„Seine Haushälterin. Ich habe in der Kartei im Ministerium nachgesehen, wo sie wohnt und mir einige ihrer Haare besorgt. Ich mag die Frau. Sehr kooperativ und sie weiß, wann sie besser nicht weiter nachfragt."

Albus' Bart wackelte, als er leise lachte. „Sehr elegant", gab er dann mit einer angemessenen Portion Anerkennung in den blauen Augen zu. Hermine neigte leicht den Kopf. „Nun, was haben Sie gefunden, Hermine?"

Sie holte sein schwarzes Buch hervor, das mit den Zaubertranknotizen, und legte es vor Albus auf den Tisch. „Er hat an Zaubertränken gearbeitet. Es kam mir beinahe so vor, als plane er eine größer angelegte Testreihe mit den verschiedensten Tränken, möglicherweise für ein Buch. Er hat mal so etwas erwähnt, als wir zusammen gearbeitet haben."

Das hatte er wirklich, aber er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie es sich merken würde.

Albus nahm das Buch und blätterte ein wenig darin herum. „Ich hoffe, Sie haben seine laufenden Experimente beendet", sagte er dann und sah Hermine über die Ränder seiner Brille hinweg an.

Diese schmunzelte. „Aber natürlich."

„Sehr gut. Und gut, dass Sie es mitgebracht haben. Severus wird es sicherlich gerne wiederhaben."

Hier biss Hermine sich auf die Unterlippe, stellte nach einem aufmunternden Blick von Albus allerdings doch ihre Frage: „Was passiert, wenn ich ihn finde und befreie? Die Todesser werden auch weiterhin hinter ihm her sein. Werden Sie ihn verstecken?"

Albus seufzte, nickte dann aber. „Es wird mir wohl keine andere Möglichkeit bleiben. Ich muss ihn aus der Schusslinie ziehen."

Sie nickte.

„Haben Sie sonst noch etwas gefunden?"

Severus beobachtete Hermine sehr aufmerksam. Natürlich hatte sie noch etwas gefunden. Sein Quasi-Tagebuch. Doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Nichts, das uns irgendwie weiterhelfen könnte. Das Einzige, was noch interessant ist, passt überhaupt nicht in das Bild, das ich von der Sache bisher habe."

„Wovon sprechen Sie?"

Severus musste Hermine loben. Mit ihrem pausenlosen Fortfahren im Thema hatte sie Albus nahezu perfekt darüber hinweg getäuscht, dass sie ihm skrupellos ins Gesicht gelogen hatte.

„Draco Malfoy war im Haus, als ich aus dem oberen Stockwerk kam. Er sah sich die Bücherregale an und nahm nur ein einziges heraus. Ich habe nachher nachgesehen, es war ein Gedichtband. Das passt nicht. Was wollte er da? Und warum ein Gedichtband?"

Albus senkte den Blick. Severus kannte diese Geste. Der alte Mann sortierte akribisch die Informationen, die er hatte. Er selektierte zwischen dem, was er ihr erzählen konnte und dem, was besser verschwiegen blieb. „Ich habe eine Vermutung, aber es ist zu früh, diese jetzt zu äußern. Ich werde Sie informieren, wenn es an der Zeit ist." Die Endgültigkeit seiner Stimme ließ keinen Widerspruch zu. „Wissen Sie schon, wie Sie jetzt weiter vorgehen werden?"

„Nicht so richtig. Aber ich vermute, Sie haben einen Tipp für mich?"

Albus lächelte. „In der Tat, den habe ich. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Lucius Malfoy die Drähte zieht. Keiner seiner Anhänger könnte Severus so effektiv verstecken. Und ich wüsste es, wenn Severus tot wäre."

„Woher?", unterbrach Hermine ihn.

„Es gibt nicht nur Uhren, die einem sagen, wo sich Freunde und Verwandte aufhalten", erwiderte Albus vage. Hermine runzelte, offensichtlich unzufrieden mit dieser Antwort, die Stirn, fragte aber nicht weiter nach. Es wäre ein sinnloses Unterfangen.

Severus wusste selbst nicht, wovon der alte Mann sprach. Er hatte ihm gegenüber nie etwas davon erwähnt, dass er ein solches Werkzeug zur Kontrolle besaß. Doch es schien ihm auch nicht sonderlich wichtig.

„Dann wissen Sie daher so sicher, dass Professor Snape in Gefangenschaft ist, nicht wahr?"

„Sie sind eine sehr aufgeweckte junge Frau, Hermine." Albus lachte erneut kurz auf. „In der Tat erhielt ich diese Information daher. Deswegen müssen wir uns umso ernsthafter darum kümmern, dass Severus befreit wird. Sein Spiel ist vorbei, seine Figur muss vom Feld."

„Ich werde tun, was in meiner Macht steht."

„Das weiß ich sehr zu schätzen. Versuchen Sie herauszufinden, wo Severus gefangen gehalten wird. Soweit ich Lucius Malfoy aus Severus' Nachrichten einschätzen kann, wird er ihn an einem Ort in seiner Nähe aufbewahren…" Das letzte Wort sprach er so vorsichtig, dass Hermine schluckte.

Dann allerdings nickte sie. „Ich werde versuchen, etwas herauszufinden. Möglicherweise wird der Vielsafttrank mit ein weiteres Mal helfen." Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und bedeutete dieses Mal Albus, dass sie keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Severus musste seinem ehemaligen Vorgesetzten Recht geben. Hermine Granger _war_ eine aufgeweckte junge Frau – und mutig noch dazu.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück, Hermine."

Sie hob nur kurz die Hand zum Abschied, während sie auf die Tür des Büros zuging.

Hiernach fand Severus einige Erinnerungen, die er nur kurz anschnitt. Die meisten zeigten Hermine umringt von Büchern oder auf der Suche nach Informationen. Zu seinem Missfallen sah er sie auch einmal in einer schäbigen Bar in der Nokturngasse, die nicht zu Unrecht dafür bekannt war, ein Treffpunkt für Todesser zu sein.

Sie wurde gemustert und erkannt als das, was sie war: ein Schlammblut. Severus hasste diese Blicke und er hasste es, dass Hermine sie schluckte, als würden sie nicht existieren. Es schien, als hätte sie sämtliche Würde in dem Moment abgelegt, in dem sie die Bar betreten hatte.

Kurz darauf suchte er weiter und hielt verwundert bei einer Erinnerung inne, bei der sie im Hauptquartier des Ordens an einem Tisch saß und frustriert die Bücher zu schlug. Nymphadora Tonks kam zu ihr und stellte ihr eine Tasse vor die Nase.

„Hier, trink das. Schokolade hilft immer", munterte die junge Frau sie auf und Hermine lächelte warm, wenn auch immer noch sichtlich enttäuscht.

„Danke dir."

Nach ein paar Momenten, in denen Tonks die Bücher genauer unter die Lupe genommen hatte, fragte sie: „Wonach suchst du eigentlich? Hat das mit deinem geheimnisvollen Auftrag zu tun?"

Hermine schob beide Augenbrauen zusammen. „Woher weißt du von meinem Auftrag?"

„Ron. Und selbst wenn er es nicht erzählt hätte, du vergräbst dich sonst immer in medizinischen Büchern und die Erforschung von Gestaltänderungen hat wohl kaum was mit deiner Ausbildung zu tun." Hermine lief rosa an. „Warum kommst du eigentlich nicht zu mir?", forschte Tonks dann weiter und ließ sich ein paar Hasenohren wachsen, nur um deutlich zu machen, was sie meinte.

Hermine lächelte verlegen. „Weißt du, ich dachte eher an eine komplett neue Identität. So wie beim Vielsafttrank, nur die Wirkung ist zu kurz und außerdem wäre es zu riskant, wenn… das Original von den falschen Leuten gesehen werden würde. Ich brauche irgendwas Besseres, was Zuverlässigeres." Sie gab ein leises Murren von sich und stellte die Tasse mit einem lauten Schlag auf den Tisch.

Tonks atmete einmal tief durch und griff mit gerunzelter Stirn wieder nach den Büchern. Ein Einband nach dem anderen nahm sie unter die Lupe, legte allerdings jedes Buch mit einem Kopfschütteln zur Seite. Dann stand sie auf, ging zum Bücherregal und fuhr mit ihren Fingern die Buchrücken entlang.

Hermine verfolgte ihr schweigsames Tun interessiert und setzte sich gerade auf, als der Metamorphmagus einen zufriedenen Laut von sich gab und eines der alten Werke aus dem Regal zog. Wild darin blätternd (und sich zu Severus' Missfallen andauernd die Finger anleckend) kehrte sie zum Tisch zurück und drehte Hermine letztendlich das Buch zu. „Versuch's mal damit", sagte sie dabei sichtlich zufrieden mit sich selbst.

Hermine überflog den Text und Severus sah, wie ihre Augen dabei immer größer wurden. Er konnte die Überschrift der Seite erkennen und wusste sofort, warum die Stimmung der beiden Frauen sich so drastisch verändert hatte.

Der Vicissitudo Virtus-Trank war eine nicht zu unterschätzende Waffe – und das bezog sich sowohl auf die Vor-, als auch auf die Nachteile. Er erschuf eine zweite Persönlichkeit im gleichen Körper, die nach Belieben eingenommen werden konnte und ein anderes Aussehen besaß, als der Wirtskörper. Das Wissen teilten beide Persönlichkeiten, die Charaktereigenschaften der neuen konnten allerdings gezielt geformt werden. Es dauerte normalerweise einige Wochen, ehe man eine solche Persönlichkeit im Griff hatte. Und soweit Severus wusste, war es nicht möglich, sie jemals wieder loszuwerden.

„Tonks, das ist ja perfekt!", rief Hermine in diesem Moment begeistert aus und bestätigte damit das, was Severus vermutet hatte.

„Freu' dich nicht zu früh. Du solltest dir Zeit nehmen, die gesamte Abhandlung zu lesen und dir überlegen, ob du das wirklich tun willst. Es ist ein gewagter Schritt und diese ganze Sache ist noch nicht näher erforscht." Die Aurorin zog einen Fuß auf die Sitzfläche, überraschte Severus allerdings mit dieser Warnung. Er hatte Nymphadora Tonks immer als sehr impulsiv und wenig nachdenkend gesehen. Entweder hatte sie sich nur ihm gegenüber (oder in seinen Augen) so verhalten oder ihre unkonventionelle Beziehung zu Lupin hatte ihr wirklich gut getan.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich da noch viel überlegen muss. Es ist einfach perfekt!"

Tonks sah sie eindringlich an. „Bist du dir sicher, dass dieser Auftrag eine zweite Persönlichkeit in deinem Körper wert ist? Bei den Muggeln wird das als psychische Krankheit angesehen."

Hermine rümpfte die Nase, schien allerdings wirklich nachzudenken. „Ich denke, das ist es wert. Und frag mal Ron, er wird dir gerne bestätigen, dass ich schon jetzt psychisch krank bin!"

Tonks grinste. „Scherzkeks!"

„Mir bleibt ja nichts anderes übrig." Mit diesen Worten schnappte Hermine sich das Buch und stand auf. „Danke für deine Hilfe!"

„Gerne." Tonks lächelte ihr zu und Hermine wandte sich ab, um hinunter ins Labor zu gehen.

Severus verfolgte diese Erinnerung noch ein wenig weiter. Er wollte wissen, ob Hermine die Abhandlung in dem Buch auch nur einmal genau gelesen, oder sich gleich mit zu viel Enthusiasmus ans Brauen des Trankes gemacht hatte.

Er sah sie, wie sie sich im Labor Licht machte und einen Stuhl an den Arbeitstisch in der Mitte zog. Dann beschwor sie eine Kanne Tee herauf, holte sich die Lichtquelle dichter ans Buch und begann tatsächlich zu lesen.

Severus ging weiter zu den nächsten Erinnerungen. Auch hier schnitt er nur hin und wieder einige an. Er sah Hermine Zutaten besorgen (und wusste, dass einige davon nicht auf legalem Wege zu bekommen waren, weswegen er nicht so genau hinsah), den Trank brauen, ihn mit einem gemurmelten Zauber abschließen und schließlich trinken.

Hier stoppte er und sah sich die Verwandlung genauer an. Nicht, weil es nötig gewesen wäre, sondern weil es ihn interessierte. Er hatte diese Verwandlung noch niemals beobachtet (nur von Minerva eine ausreichende Standpauke kassiert, inklusive der Warnung, es ja niemals auszuprobieren) und wäre dumm, sich so etwas entgehen zu lassen. Außerdem: Was für eine Persönlichkeit würde eine Hermine Granger, Verzeihung, Weasley sich erschaffen, wenn sie sich hinter die feindlichen Linien begeben wollte?

Er sah, wie sie sich am Tisch im Labor festkrallte und sich anscheinend unter Schmerzen zusammenkrümmte. Ihre rechte Hand tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab und sie deutete auf die Tür, ehe sie ein schwaches „_Silentio!_" murmelte. Der Stab fiel klappernd zu Boden und Hermine schrie laut auf. Sie ging in die Knie und griff sich an den Kopf, ihr Körper zitterte und begann sich zu verändern.

Nach einigen Sekunden war die Verwandlung beendet und Severus beobachtete, wie Hermine sich mühsam aufrichtete – nur dass sie nicht mehr wie Hermine aussah. Ihre Haare waren dunkel, beinahe schwarz und glatt. Die Augen hatten eine angedeutet mandelartige Form angenommen und blitzten aufgeweckt. Ihre Haut war ein paar Nuancen dunkler geworden, ihre Statur einige Zentimeter größer.

Schließlich stand sie aufrecht und rückte sich ihre Kleidung zurecht. Der Rock war nun ein gewagtes Stück kürzer, das Oberteil entblößte am Bund einen Streifen gebräunter Haut. Sie drehte sich zu einem Spiegel, der zweifellos nur für diesen Zweck dort stand. Ein angedeutetes Lächeln verzog ihre Lippen, als sie sich betrachtete.

„Fein. Ich brauche dich… kühl", begann sie dann, ihre Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt. „Skrupellos und rational. Trotzdem verführerisch. Eine Frau, die ihre naturgegebenen Waffen einzusetzen weiß. Reine Abstammung, selbstsicheres Auftreten. Kampferprobt und furchtlos."

Severus gefiel nicht, welche Eigenschaften Hermine ihrer zweiten Persönlichkeit auferlegte. Die Mischung war gefährlich, doch für den Einsatz im Kreis der Todesser zweifellos sinnvoll. Er hasste es, dass sie dies getan hatte, um ihn zu finden.

„Adia Withmore", beendete Hermine in diesem Moment die Prägung ihrer neuen Persönlichkeit, indem sie ihr einen Namen gab. Ein schwaches Glühen ging von ihrem Körper aus und sie stöhnte schwach.

„Zu Diensten", sagte die von nun an zeitweise eigenständige Frau mit tiefer Stimme und lächelte auf so diabolische Art, dass Severus durchaus behaupten würde, sie wüsste, wie sie ihre naturgegebenen Waffen einzusetzen hatte.

Diese Erinnerung ging beinahe nahtlos in eine weitere über, in der Adia, wie Hermine ihr zweites Selbst getauft hatte, das Labor verließ und geschmeidig die Treppen hinauf stieg. Severus konnte nur vermuten, wohin sie ging, doch wenn er raten sollte, würde er sagen, dass sie es auf das Zimmer abgesehen hatte, das Hermine sich mit Ronald Weasley teilte.

Die fremde Frau klopfte flüchtig und betrat dann das Zimmer, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Ron drehte sich mit fragendem Blick zu ihr um und runzelte die Stirn. „Wer sind Sie?"

Hatte Severus wirklich erwartet, dass er Hermines Kleidung erkennen würde?

Adia ging leichtfüßig auf ihn zu, so dicht, wie man es bei einem ersten Treffen für gewöhnlich nicht tat. Ron wich mit großen Augen zurück, stieß allerdings bald gegen den Rand des Schreibtisches, an dem er gearbeitet hatte. Sie legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange und näherte sich seinem Gesicht, öffnete ihren Mund und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen.

Sie schien gerade etwas sagen zu wollen, als Ron der Ring an ihrem Finger auffiel. Abrupt rückte er noch ein Stück zurück und griff nach der Hand der Frau. „Hermine?"

Adia grinste und zog den Zauberstab, den Ron ebenfalls als Hermines erkennen musste. Keine zwei Sekunden später stand seine Frau wieder vor ihm und schien sehr zufrieden. „Hallo, Ron."

Der Mann sah sie sprachlos an. „Was war das?", brachte er irgendwann hervor und Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Tarnung. Ich brauchte es für meinen Auftrag."

Ron verzog das Gesicht. „Ich hoffe, du planst nicht, ständig so rumzulaufen."

Hermine ging auf ihn zu, nicht ganz so leichtfüßig wie Adia, aber nichtsdestotrotz verführerisch. „Gefällt dir nicht, wie ich aussah?" Sie setzte sich breitbeinig auf seinen Schoß und legte die Hand in ähnlicher Geste wie ihre zweite Hälfte an seine Wange.

„Nicht im Geringsten", murmelte Ron, schnappte dann allerdings nach den Lippen seiner Frau und Severus sprang zur nächsten Erinnerung.

Diese bestand aus einem kurzen Fetzen eines Gesprächs mit Albus. Severus übersprang den Anfang und Hermines Versuche, den Direktor von ihrem Handeln abzulenken, und konzentrierte sich gleich auf den interessanten Teil: „Was haben Sie getan, Hermine?" Diese Worte sprach er mit der Stimme des Anführers, der nicht den geringsten Widerspruch duldete.

„Vicissitudo Virtus", antwortete Hermine schlicht und hielt Albus' Blicken dabei so entschlossen stand, dass dieser keinerlei Zweifel daran hegte, dass sie mit ihrem Tun mehr als zufrieden war.

„Zeigen Sie es mir."

„Wozu?"

Albus' Augen wurden unmerklich schmaler. „Damit wir nicht die Falsche töten, falls es zur Konfrontation kommt."

Diese Begründung schien Hermine einzuleuchten und so stand sie auf. Niemand, der sie nicht genau kannte, hätte in diesem Moment erkannt, dass sie ein gewisses Maß an Nervosität zu verstecken versuchte. Dass es Severus auffiel, verwirrte ihn.

Hermine zückte ihren Zauberstab und verwandelte sich in Adia. Albus betrachtete die Frau so unverhohlen, wie es Männer sonst nur in gewissen Etablissements zu tun pflegten. Schließlich nickte er. „Wie ist Ihr Name?"

Adia hob eine Augenbraue und lächelte halb. „Adia Withmore." Ihre Stimme war ein für eine Frau unglaublich tiefer Bass, der jeden Mann mit sogar mittelmäßig ausgeprägter Selbstkontrolle willenlos machen würde.

„Nun, Miss Withmore", bewahrte Albus trotzdem die Distanz, was sie sichtlich enttäuscht zur Kenntnis nahm. „Willkommen im Team. Vergessen Sie nie, auf wessen Seite Sie stehen."

Die dunkelhaarige Frau neigte den Kopf. „Ich werde es beherzigen, Sir."

Albus Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich, anscheinend ebenso wenig begeistert von der Persönlichkeit, die Hermine sich erschaffen hatte, wie Severus. Auf eine schlichte Geste hin verwandelte Adia sich wieder in Hermine. Eine Hermine, die zweifellos neugierig war, was der Direktor von dieser Tarnung hielt.

„Wie kommen Sie mit Miss Withmore zurecht, Hermine?"

Sie setzte sich wieder. „Gut. Ich habe beinahe vollkommene Kontrolle über sie, weiß, was sie tut und sehe, was sie sieht. Ich gebe die Kontrolle hier und da bewusst auf, bin aber nach wie vor Zeuge dessen, was geschieht."

„Das ist eine erstaunliche Leistung nach so kurzer Zeit. Wann nahmen Sie den Trank?"

„Vorgestern."

„Erstaunlich… wirklich erstaunlich." Albus legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander. „Hermine, ich würde Sie und Miss Withmore gerne noch ein paar Tage beobachten, ehe ich Sie nach draußen lasse. Nehmen Sie es mir nicht übel, aber die Erfahrungen, die ich mit Vicissitudo Virtus gemacht habe, sind nicht die besten."

„Natürlich. Wie Sie wünschen, Albus."

Der weißhaarige Mann lächelte milde. „Möglicherweise sollten Sie sich einmal mit Nymphadora zusammensetzen. Sie wird sich freuen, näheres zu erfahren."

Hermine erwiderte das Lächeln. „Davon gehe ich aus."

Das Gespräch mit Tonks übersprang Severus allerdings. Er warf nur einen kurzen Blick darauf und es sah sehr nach Frauengespräch aus. Das hier war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für derartigen Nonsens. Es war fraglich, wie lange Hermine ihn noch in ihrem Verstand dulden würde. Er musste seine Zeit sinnvoll nutzen.

Deswegen sprang er weiter zu einer Erinnerung, die aussah wie die erste Begegnung mit den Todessern. Sie fand im _‚La Poule Noire'_ statt, einem der bekanntesten Treffpunkte für Todesser. Der Besitzer war Franzose, der bei seiner Einwanderung weder um den Ruf der Nokturngasse, noch um die Bedeutung der Todesser gewusst hatte. Als er es erfahren hatte, war alles zu spät gewesen. Severus hielt es für gewagt, ausgerechnet dort die ersten Kontakte aufzunehmen, doch es war ja nicht so, als ob er noch etwas daran ändern konnte.

Adia betrat den qualmigen und lauten Vorraum und nicht wenige Köpfe wandten sich ihr zu. Severus konnte es den Herren nicht einmal verdenken. Er selbst hätte ihr hinterher gesehen, wenn er dort gesessen hätte. Zumal der Sprung von Adia zu Hermine wirklich riesig war. Er hätte nicht einmal ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt.

Sie verlangsamte ihre Schritte flüchtig, ehe sie einem der Kellner wie selbstverständlich ihren Umhang in die Hand drückte und zielstrebig auf die Bar zusteuerte. Unwillkürlich fragte Severus sich, wie viel Kontrolle Hermine in diesem Moment über den Körper hatte. War sie auch dazu in der Lage, sich so zu bewegen? So gezielt aufreizend und dennoch unerreichbar?

Er besann sich auf das, was er eigentlich hier wollte, und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Bar. Adia setzte sich und streckte ihren Oberkörper soweit über den Tresen, dass ihr wohl geformtes Hinterteil einige Pfiffe der angetrunkenen Meute verursachte. Mit einem verwegenen Lächeln über ihre Schulter brachte sie die Männer zum Schweigen.

„Darf ich Ihnen einen Drink anbieten?"

Severus kannte den Mann nicht, der sich zu ihr gesellt hatte. Möglicherweise war er einer der Muggel, die Lucius rekrutiert und mit wilden Versprechungen in die magische Welt eingeführt hatte. Er wurde geduldet, jedoch nicht akzeptiert. Severus konnte sich nur schwer vorstellen, dass sich die anderen Anwesenden, von denen er einige zweifellos erkannte, diesen Vorstoß gefallen lassen würden.

Adia musterte ihn abschätzend und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Ich denke nicht", erwiderte sie dann mit schleppender Stimme und lautes Lachen brandete hinter den beiden auf. Es war tatsächlich so, dass sie die komplette Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte.

Severus war sich sicher, dass Hermine hier den Großteil der Kontrolle eingebüßt hatte. Ob nun freiwillig oder gezwungenermaßen blieb dahingestellt. Doch so gut er sie als seine ehemalige Schülerin und auch als Ehefrau von heute kannte, eine solche Seite gab es an ihr nicht. Niemals hätte sie die Möglichkeit der ersten Kontaktaufnahme ziehen lassen, nur weil der Einfluss der Kontaktperson zweifelhaft war. Insofern musste er sie beglückwünschen. Die miese Auswahl des Ortes hatte sie mit dem sicheren Erkennen des Verlierers wieder wett gemacht.

Und wurde prompt belohnt, denn von der anderen Seite näherte sich Lucius Malfoy persönlich. Severus hatte nicht gewusst, dass er sich dazu herabließ, diesen Pub zu besuchen. Der mangelnde Elan des Besitzers, seitdem er herausgefunden hatte, wo er gelandet war, hatte dem Geschäft nicht gut getan. Niemand, der wusste, was gut für ihn war, betrat das _‚La Poule Noire'_ freiwillig.

Als Lucius das Wort allerdings an Adia richtete, wusste Severus, dass er ein gewichtiges Detail verpasst hatte: „Sind Sie hier, weil Sie unserer Organisation beitreten wollen, oder haben Sie sich nur in der Tür geirrt?" Er hatte sie nicht angesehen, während er diese Worte sagte, sondern dem Barkeeper mit einem Fingerzeig deutlich gemacht, was er von ihm verlangte. Nämlich zwei Feuerwhiskey, einen doppelten für die Lady.

„Nebenan gibt es keine Tür." Adia lächelte mit leicht gesenktem Kopf, so dass sie ihn von unten herauf ansah. Lange Zeit hielt sie Lucius' Blick stand und Severus konnte quasi die Latte sehen, die dieser dabei bekam. Lucius war ein entsetzlich triebgesteuerter Mann (das hieß, er könnte seine Triebe schon zügeln, tat es aber selten) und Adia hatte ihn bereits jetzt um ihren zugegebenermaßen talentierten Finger gewickelt. Zweifellos würde Lucius versuchen, sie in sein Bett zu bekommen.

„Ich mag aufmerksame Frauen", sagte er mit diesem feinen Lächeln, das irgendwie spöttisch und zufrieden wirken sollte. Er scheiterte noch immer an der Mischung.

Dafür allerdings hatte er Geld und das ließ er Adia wissen, indem er nach seinem Glas griff und dabei einen sehr teuren Siegelring aufblitzen ließ. Und sie war schlau genug, diesem Ring mit den Blicken zu folgen, ehe sie nach ihrem eigenen Glas griff, ihm zuprostete und sich provokant mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe fuhr, bevor sie an dem Getränk nippte.

Zu Lucius' sichtlicher Überraschung neigte sie zufrieden den Kopf. „Guter Jahrgang. Nicht der Beste, aber durchaus gut."

Severus fragte sich, ob dieses Wissen von Adia oder von Hermine kam. Und dann erinnerte er sich, dass sie bereits einige Jahre als Erwachsene mit Minerva McGonagall zusammen gearbeitet hatte und dabei sicherlich das eine oder andere Mal in den Genuss ihres vorzüglichen Feuerwhiskeys gekommen war. Minerva pflegte immer eine Runde auszugeben, wenn etwas ganz Tolles oder etwas ganz Schreckliches passiert war, bevorzugt wenn Gryffindor den Hauspokal gewonnen hatte.

„Aufmerksam _und_ geschmackvoll. Gibt es noch mehr, das in Ihnen steckt, Miss…" Lucius runzelte die Stirn und sah sie fragend an.

„Withmore. Adia Withmore", gab sie bereitwillig Auskunft.

„Adia…" Der Name rollte über die Zunge des blonden Mannes. „Nun, gibt es noch mehr, Adia?"

Sie schmunzelte über seine dreiste Art, mit der er die förmliche Anrede umgangen hatte. „Ich wüsste nicht was, Lucius." Er zog beide Augenbrauen hoch. „Doch möglicherweise sollten Sie das selbst herausfinden." Und sie überraschte ihn ein weiteres Mal, indem sie das Glas an die Lippen setzte und es in einem Zug leerte, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

Diese Einlage bescherte ihr ein beeindrucktes Raunen der Männer hinter ihr, die die ganze Szene spätestens seit dem Auftritt des Verlierers sehr aufmerksam verfolgt hatten.

Lucius blitzte seine Anhänger über die Schulter der dunkelhaarigen Frau hinweg an, die in diesem Moment seiner Unachtsamkeit feixend ihr Glas drehte. „Das würde ich wirklich gerne tun", besann er sich dann und kehrte mit dem gleichen schmierigen Charme zu ihr zurück. „Wenn Sie mir sagen, wo ich Sie finde?"

Adia sah ihn mit der richtigen Mischung von Interesse und Zögern an, ehe sie sich aufrichtete und die Füße mit dem Klacken ihrer Schuhe wieder auf den Steinboden setzte. Schlagartig verstummten alle Gespräche, selbst der Barkeeper hörte auf, die Gläser zu polieren. Einzig eine magische Jukebox nutzte diesen Moment der Stille, um Tom Jones' _‚Puppet Man'_ anzuspielen. Wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte Severus gegrinst. Diese magischen Nervensägen fanden wirklich immer das passende Lied für jede Situation. „Ich denke, ich finde Sie, Lucius", sagte Adia schließlich mit tiefer Stimme und wandte sich selbstsicher von ihm ab.

Ohne auch nur einen Blick zu ihm zurückzuwerfen, ging sie den schmalen Gang zwischen den Tischen entlang, scheute sich nicht, ihre Hüften aufreizend kreisen zu lassen und achtete gar nicht weiter darauf, dass der Kellner noch immer mit ihrem Umhang in der Hand am Eingang stand (es gab nicht besonders viel zu tun in dieser Bar). Beiläufig nahm sie ihm diesen aus der Hand verließ das _‚La Poule Noire'._

Severus konnte nicht anders, als beeindruckt zu sein. Lucius so scheitern zu sehen, war ein Bild, das er so schnell nicht wieder vergessen würde. Anders gesagt würde er alles dafür tun, damit er es nicht allzu bald wieder vergaß.

Auf der Straße drehte Adia sich noch einmal zu dem Pub um, grinste zufrieden und verwandelte sich dann in Hermine zurück. Die Wangen der ihm bekannteren Hexe waren vor Aufregung gerötet und sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe.

Doch das war es eigentlich nicht, was ihm vorrangig auffiel, während sie so auf der Straße stand. Es war vielmehr der aufreizend kurze Rock, der sich eng um ihre Oberschenkel schlang, und die weiße, gerade so eben noch geschlossen zu nennende Bluse, die sie dazu trug. Die Kleidung war ihm an Adia nicht besonders aufgefallen. Sie war bloß ein weiteres, passendes Detail gewesen. Aber Hermine sah darin verboten verführerisch aus.

Mit einem zufriedenen Nicken warf sie sich den Umhang um die Schultern und lief ruhig ein paar Schritte, ehe sie disapparierte.

Und Severus ging weiter zur nächsten Erinnerung.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Vicissitudo – Wechsel  
Virtus – Charakter, gute Eigenschaften


	14. 114: Der Überraschungseffekt

**Kapitel 1.14 – Der Überraschungseffekt**

* * *

Die nächste Erinnerung, über die Severus stolperte, war für seine Zwecke eigentlich vollkommen unwichtig. Und dennoch sah er sie sich an.

Hermine befand sich im Hauptquartier des Ordens und lernte – soweit er dies beurteilen konnte – für ihre Abschlussprüfung zur Medimagierin. Die Prüfung musste zumindest irgendwann in diese Zeit fallen. Es war vollkommen ruhig, möglicherweise nachts. Sie schien sich wohl zu fühlen.

Dann wurde die Haustür brutal aufgetreten und Hermine stand keine Sekunde später mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Hand im Flur, um wen auch immer gebührend zu empfangen. Zu ihrer sichtlichen Erleichterung war es die Truppe der Ordensmitglieder, die diese Nacht für die Patrouille zuständig gewesen waren.

Severus kannte diese Patrouillen und hasste sie leidenschaftlich. Es passierte entweder nichts oder das Schlimmste und hier schien der zweite Fall eingetreten zu sein. Kingsley Shacklebolt und Alastor Moody stützten eine nahezu bewusstlose Nymphadora Tonks. Hermine wurde blass.

„Es waren sieben!", zeterte Alastor, als wäre nicht er ins Haus, sondern Hermine in eine erhitzte Diskussion geplatzt.

„Was?", keuchte diese, mit ihrer Aufmerksamkeit nicht wirklich bei dem ehemaligen Auroren, sondern bei einer ihrer besten Freundinnen. Tonks hatte eine große, fleischige Wunde am Bauch, die entsprechend stark blutete.

„Todesser! Sieben Stück waren es, haben uns aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen!"

„Alastor… lass gut sein", bat Tonks leise und versuchte auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen. Hermine musste rasch zugreifen, damit sie nicht auf dem Boden vor der Haustür zusammenbrach.

Kingsley hob sie auf seine Arme und brachte sie in ein Nebenzimmer, während Ginny Weasley auf der Treppe erschien. Der Schlafanzug, den sie trug, zeugte davon, dass sie zweifellos vom Lärm angelockt worden war. „Ginny! Komm mit, ich brauche dich", orderte Hermine sofort und die Jüngere nickte.

Die beiden Frauen eilten hinter Kingsley und Alastor in das Nebenzimmer, das sich als die Küche entpuppte. Mit der Lampe direkt über dem großen Tisch schien es geradezu perfekt für Unternehmungen dieser Art. Hermine schwang ihren Zauberstab und ein deutlich hörbares Prickeln lief durch den Raum.

„Was war das?", fragte Mad-Eye sofort alarmiert.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen, während Ginny verhalten kicherte und Kingsley grinste. „Desinfektion." Nachdem Alastor sich mit einem kurzen Nicken verabschiedet hatte (Severus wusste von früher, dass er bei der Versorgung der Verwundeten nie anwesend war – nicht einmal bei seinen eigenen, was zweifellos sein Aussehen erklärte), band sich Hermine die Haare zu einem Knoten zusammen und trat an den Tisch. „Hol mal die Tasche aus der Bibliothek, Ginny", murmelte sie, während sie das Shirt vorsichtig nach oben zog. „Weißt du, was dich getroffen hat?", wandte sie sich an Tonks.

Ginny eilte derweil aus der Küche und Severus glaubte zu hören, wie sie vor der Tür einige andere Ordensmitglieder davon abhielt, den Raum zu betreten, allen vorweg vermutlich Remus Lupin. „…nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt!", hörte er sie resolut sagen.

„Nein, es war zu viel los", murmelte Tonks und zog die Beine an, soweit es ging, ohne Hermines Arbeit zu behindern.

„Okay", erwiderte diese ohne einen Ausdruck von Sorge oder Angst in der Stimme. Sie schien sich sicher zu fühlen in dieser Hektik und Severus vermutete, dass dies nicht die erste Situation dieser Art für sie war.

In diesem Moment kam Ginny in die Küche zurück und stellte eine altmodische Arzttasche auf einen Stuhl. Hermine ließ von Tonks' Wunde ab und öffnete die Tasche. Nach kurzem Suchen zog sie eine Phiole mit bläulichem Inhalt heraus. „Trink das!"

Tonks tat es, verzog allerdings angewidert das Gesicht. „Was ist das?"

„Antibiotikum", erklärte Hermine nebenbei und rümpfte die Nase, als sie das Blut um die Wunde entfernte und das Innere reinigte. „Das wird eine Narbe geben", nuschelte sie beiläufig und zückte ihren Zauberstab.

Severus beobachtete fasziniert, wie sie eine magisch versiegelte Verpackung aus der Tasche zog, sie öffnete und mit dem Zauberstab einen dünnen Faden in die Luft schweben ließ. Dann begann sie, die beiden weit auseinander klaffenden Wundränder miteinander zu vernähen. Ihre Hände berührten die Wunde nicht, es war der Zauberstab, der in etwa drei Zentimeter Abstand einen Faden durch die Haut der Aurorin dirigierte. Offenbar schmerzfrei, denn sie gab keinen Ton von sich.

Diese Art des Nähens hatte Severus bei sich noch nie durchführen lassen. Sie wurde noch nicht lange gelehrt und Poppy vertraute nach wie vor gerne auf das Althergebrachte. Doch es sah sehr elegant aus, wie Hermine vorging. Nachdem die letzte Schlaufe getan und der Faden verknotet war, ging ein schwaches Glühen von der Wunde aus. Danach war bereits nur noch ein roter Streifen auf der ansonsten makellosen Haut der jungen Frau zu sehen.

„Das war's", atmete Hermine auf und wischte sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Tonks setzte vorsichtig sich auf und betrachtete ihren Bauch. „Cool!", sagte sie dann und grinste, wobei sich ihre zuvor grauen Haare wieder schwach pink verfärbten.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Du hattest Glück!"

„Ja, dass du und nicht Poppy hier war. Bei ihr sähe es nicht halb so cool aus." Tonks zwinkerte.

„Poppy ist eine herausragende Medimagierin und sie hat dir schon oft den Hals gerettet", erwiderte Hermine mahnend.

„Ja, natürlich. Du weißt doch, was ich meine."

Ginny und Kingsley wohnten der ganzen Szene mit sehr unwohlen Blicken bei, die sich noch vertieften, als Hermine meinte: „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Was genau willst du mir sagen, Nymphadora?"

Severus beobachtete den Umschwung der Stimmung fasziniert. Und noch faszinierter war er, als die Stimmung ein weiteres Mal innerhalb weniger Sekunden in eine andere Richtung strebte.

Denn Tonks musterte Hermine betreten. „Danke, mehr nicht", erklärte sie schließlich.

Daraufhin wurden Hermines Gesichtszüge weich und sie nickte. „Gerne."

Die nächste Erinnerung traf Severus unvermittelt und erklärte so viel, das er im Nachhinein eigentlich lieber niemals verstanden hätte.

Er sah Hermine im Bad und normalerweise hätte er diese Erinnerung gar nicht genauer betrachtet, denn auch dies ging weit über die Grenzen, die er einzuhalten gedachte. Doch sie war vollständig bekleidet und auf dem Waschbecken vor ihr stand ein Becherglas mit einem gelblich schimmernden Inhalt.

Severus brauchte nur eine Sekunde, um den Fakt des Badezimmer mit dem Fakt von Hermines Weiblichkeit und dem Wissen um die Anwesenheit eines Trankes zu kombinieren und wusste, dass sie einen Schwangerschaftstest durchführte. Auch die magische Variante dauerte – sehr zur Frustration der weiblichen Bevölkerung – einige Minuten, ehe sich das Ergebnis zeigte. Doch hier wusste man auf den ersten Blick, ob der Test positiv oder negativ ausgefallen war.

Als aus dem Becherglas Funken stoben, die sich glitzernd in einer Wolke darüber verteilten, schweiften Severus' Blicke automatisch zu Hermines Gesicht. Wie gewollt war diese Schwangerschaft gewesen?

Sie zeigte keinerlei offene Reaktion. Hermine Granger hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und starrte ausdruckslos auf das Becherglas. Und dennoch wusste Severus, was in ihrem Kopf vorging. Wusste es, weil er Ähnlichkeiten zwischen seinem und ihrem Denken entdeckt hatte und in dieser Situation (auch wenn er glücklicherweise niemals in eine solche geraten würde) genau dasselbe getan hätte. Sie überdachte die Herstellung des Trankes, überlegte, ob sie auch wirklich alles richtig gemacht hatte.

Und als sie wenige Momente später zu der Erkenntnis gelangte, dass sie _tatsächlich_ alles richtig gemacht hatte (abgesehen von der Verhütung), schloss sie ihre Augen und stieß ein tiefes Seufzen aus. Ein Seufzen, in dem zweifellos die Umstände des Krieges, ihr Alter, ihr Auftrag und ihre generelle Lebensplanung gegen das Leben in ihrem Uterus standen.

Nach diesen Bildern verweilte Severus einige Zeit in dem Trubel der Erinnerungen, ohne sich welche davon genauer anzusehen. Eigentlich hatte er nach dem Ruhepunkt in Hermines Verstand gesucht, dem Ort, an dem man einmal durchatmen konnte – wenn man es denn so bildlich ausdrücken wollte. Aber er hatte ihn nicht gefunden. Sie verbarg ihn geschickt und möglicherweise hatte auch die Anwesenheit einer weiteren Persönlichkeit damit zu tun. Adia Withmore war ihm hier in Hermines Verstand zwar noch nicht aufgefallen, aber er wusste auch nicht, inwieweit dieser Trank Veränderungen hervorrufen würde.

Schließlich wischte er diese Überlegungen beiseite, um sich dem zuzuwenden, das ihn zu der Pause veranlasst hatte. Ihm war klar, dass Hermine das Kind verloren haben musste. Eine Schwangerschaft ließ sich nicht so lange verbergen, wenn man in einem Haus gefangen war. Zumal er sie Experimente hatte machen sehen, die in der Schwangerschaft tunlichst zu vermeiden waren.

Er dachte an ihren Sturz bei seiner Befreiung zurück. War sie damals noch schwanger gewesen, oder hatte sie das Kind schon vorher verloren? Und wenn es da passiert war, wie lange hatte sie ihn dann seiner Bewusstlosigkeit überlassen, um den Verlust eines Kindes zu verarbeiten? Vier Stunden? Fünf? Oder waren es doch sechs? Wie lange hatte sie sich Zeit genommen, ihrem Körper Ruhe zu gönnen, ehe sie in den Keller gegangen war und den Trank zur Heilung seiner inneren Verletzungen gebraut hatte? Wie viele Tränke hatte sie selbst eingenommen, um für die darauf folgende Nacht überhaupt gewappnet zu sein? Und wie viel von ihrer Feindseligkeit würde aus der Tatsache, dass sie ein Kind verloren hatte, während sie ihn befreite, resultieren?

Nun, zumindest das Letzte konnte er sich gut selbst beantworten: ziemlich viel. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es vorher geschehen war. Für sich und für Hermine, denn wie es aussah, saßen sie hier noch einige Zeit fest.

Es gab einige Fragen, die er ihr stellen würde, wenn er ihren Verstand wieder verlassen würde. Viele Dinge, die geklärt werden mussten. Denn er hatte lange genug in einem Leben gelebt, in dem Antworten kostbar und Fragen an der Tagesordnung gewesen waren. Sie befanden sich in einer Realität, die zweifellos mehr als Fragen zu bieten hatte. Unter anderem sehr viel Zeit.

Es kostete ihn Kraft, hiernach weiter zu forschen. Doch er konnte an diesem Punkt nicht aufhören. Er hatte seine Antworten noch nicht gänzlich gefunden und inzwischen waren sogar noch mehr Fragen hinzu gekommen. Neben der Frage nach der Bedeutung des 31. Julis wollte er wissen, was Hermines alles durchgestanden hatte, um ihn zu befreien. Und vor allem warum sie an diesem Auftrag überhaupt weiter gearbeitet hatte. Warum hatte Albus sie nicht von sämtlichen Pflichten entbunden?

Er passte genauer auf, als er Hermine alleine in der Küche am Tisch sitzen sah. Den Kopf in die freie Hand gestützt, schien sie tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein, als Albus die Küche betrat. Sie blickte kurz auf, wirkte, als hätte man sie aus einem Tagtraum gerissen, und beobachtete, wie er sich setzte.

„Kingsley hat mir erzählt, was gestern vorgefallen ist", begann er nach ein paar Momenten.

Hermine nickte. Und anscheinend bekam ihr sonderbares Verhalten gegenüber Tonks nicht nur für sie gerade eine vollkommen neue Bedeutung.

„Es ist eine mögliche Nebenwirkung des Vicissitudo Virtus, Hermine", fuhr er fort, als sie weiterhin schwieg.

_Oder einer Schwangerschaft_, dachte Severus in einem Anflug von Sarkasmus.

„Was? Dass man seine Freunde grundlos anfährt?"

Nun war es Albus, der nickte. „Wenn es der Situation entspricht schon."

Hermine schnaubte leise. „Das muss aufhören."

Der alte Mann runzelte die Stirn. „Was haben Sie vor, Hermine?"

Sie sah entschlossen zu ihm auf. „Ein ernstes Wörtchen mit Adia wechseln, das habe ich vor." Ihr ernster Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich in einen leicht ironischen und sie lächelte sogar halb. „Ich kann es nicht zulassen, dass ich noch mehr Freunde verliere."

Der Schulleiter nickte. „Möglicherweise sollten Sie erstmal bei Ihrem Ehemann beginnen. Er steht vor der Tür und scheint ziemlich unentschlossen."

Hermine betrachtete verwirrt den amüsierten Ausdruck des Direktors, ehe sie ihren Blick zur Tür wandte, wo tatsächlich Ronald Weasley stand. Nun leicht rot im Gesicht und nur mit seiner Schlafanzughose bekleidet, kreuzte er verlegen die Arme vor der nackten Brust. „N'Abend", murmelte er leise.

Hermine lächelte warm und stand auf. „Gute Nacht, Albus", verabschiedete sie sich, woraufhin der alte Mann den Kopf neigte. Dann ging sie zu ihrem Mann hinüber, küsste ihn leicht auf den Mund und fasste ihn bei der Hand. „Lass uns ins Bett gehen", bat sie leise.

„Nein, ähm… Auftrag." Er zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

Hermines Gesichtszüge wurden leicht verbissen. „Oh."

Hier verließ Severus die Erinnerung mit einem Gefühl tief empfundener Verwirrung. Warum hatte Hermine es Albus nicht erzählt? Warum wollte sie weitermachen, obwohl ihre oberste Priorität jetzt bei ihrem Kind liegen sollte? Oder plante sie gar nicht, dieses Kind überhaupt zu bekommen?

Diese Fragen hätte Severus ihr gerne sofort gestellt, denn er konnte sich nicht vollständig dagegen wehren, sich selbst eine Mitschuld an Hermines Verlust zu geben. Wenn sie ihn nicht befreit hätte, wäre alles in Ordnung.

Er entschied sich dennoch dazu, erstmal weiterzusehen. Vielleicht würden sich einige Fragen auch von alleine beantworten. Er hielt bei einer Erinnerung, die kurz darauf stattgefunden haben musste, erneut inne.

Die Szene war sehr hektisch und enthielt eine Hermine, die wirkte, als hätte sie die nächtlichen Aufbrüche ihres Mannes mehr als satt. Sie stand verloren am Fußende des Ehebettes und beobachtete, wie Ron durch das Zimmer fegte und wild Sachen zusammenwarf. Eine Socke nur halb über den Fuß gezogen und die Ärmel des Pullovers auf den Rücken, beziehungsweise die Brust verdreht, hüpfte er zwischen den Möbeln und einer Tasche auf dem Bett herum.

„Ron, kannst du bitte für einen Moment stehen bleiben?", bat sie inständig und verknotete erneut die Arme vor der Brust.

„Tut mir leid, Schatz. Wir haben einen Tipp bekommen…", nuschelte der Rothaarige beiläufig und sah nicht, wie seine Frau merklich in sich zusammensackte.

„Ich muss mit dir reden, Ron!"

„Hat das nicht bis später Zeit?" Er warf ihr missmutige Blicke zu, schien müde und wenig begeistert davon, sein Bett um diese Uhrzeit verlassen zu müssen. Und möglicherweise passte es ihm auch nicht, dass er sie mitten in der Nacht mit Albus in der Küche gefunden hatte.

„Nein, hat es nicht", seufzte Hermine in diesem Moment so leise, dass Ron es nicht hörte. Nach weiteren kopflosen Sprüngen auf einem Bein setzte er sich endlich auf das Bett, zog sich erst die Socke und dann die Schuhe an, schlüpfte in die Ärmel seines Pullovers und zog sich eine Mütze auf die roten Haare.

Dann stand er auf und nachdem er sich den Umhang um die Schultern geworfen hatte, ging er zu Hermine und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. „Es tut mir leid, ich hab jetzt keine Zeit mehr."

„Ronald Weasley! Beweg deinen Hintern hier runter!", erklang passenderweise Kingsleys Stimme von unten und weckte damit sicherlich auch den letzten Hauselfen.

Ron warf der Tür einen entnervten Blick zu. „Ich komm ja schon!" Dann drehte er sich wieder Hermine zu. „Wir reden später, ja?" Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und verschwand mit großen Schritten, noch ehe sie die Augen überhaupt wieder geöffnet hatte.

„Ja, sicher", hörte Severus sie leise murmeln, ehe sie sich auf das Bett setzte und in die plötzlich eintretende Stille des Zimmers starrte.

Nach ein paar Minuten allerdings verspannten sich ihre Kiefer und sie stand auf. „Wenn wir einen Einsatz haben…", sagte sie leise und suchte ihren Zauberstab, wobei sie die Kleidung vom Vorabend wild durchs Zimmer pfefferte. „… dann haben wir einen Einsatz", beendete sie den Satz, als sie das längliche Holzstück gefunden hatte und sich vor das Gesicht hielt. „Und wenn mein Mann in der Weltgeschichte herumreist, kann ich an meinem Auftrag arbeiten", fügte sie schließlich noch hinzu und keine zwei Sekunden später war es nicht mehr Hermine, die im Zimmer stand, sondern Adia.

Severus beobachtete, wie die dunkelhaarige Frau sich ihre Kleidung zusammensuchte und sich rasch umzog. Als sie zufrieden war, überließ sie Hermine noch einmal das Feld, um das Haus zu verlassen. Nachdem sie draußen um ein paar Ecken gebogen war, tauchte sie allerdings ziemlich selbstsicher aus einem Schatten wieder auf und disapparierte, ohne dafür stehen zu bleiben.

Severus fragte sich, wann genau Hermine entschieden hatte, den Auftrag nicht aufzugeben. Möglicherweise hatte sie Albus nichts gesagt, weil Weasley definitiv das Recht dazu hatte, es vorher zu erfahren.

Nicht mehr gänzlich davon überzeugt, ob es wirklich richtig gewesen war, auch die privateren Erinnerungen anzusehen, setzte Severus seine Erkundungstour in einem Bereich fort, der seiner eigentlichen Fragestellung sehr viel näher kam.

Er sah Adia in die Nokturngasse apparieren und zielstrebig auf den Pub _‚La Poule Noire'_ zugehen. Ihre Schritte waren weniger elegant und aufreizend als letztes Mal, die Kleidung zweckmäßig und bequem. Dennoch strahlte sie Verführung aus und Severus konnte seine Blicke nur schwer von ihr abwenden. Hermine hatte eine wirklich faszinierende Frau geschaffen.

Sie zog die Tür des Pubs ungestüm auf und stolperte direkt in eine hektische Aufbruchsstimmung. Ausnahmslos alle Gäste waren dabei, ihre Umhänge umzuwerfen und Masken aufzusetzen. Als Adia allerdings mitten im Geschehen stehen blieb, erstarrten die Männer und drehten sich zu ihr um (in diesem Moment war es leicht, die Männer von den Frauen zu unterscheiden; die Frauen kümmerten sich nicht um Adia).

Nach ein paar Augenblicken löste einer sich aus der Menge und nahm die Maske wieder ab. Es war Lucius Malfoy – Severus hatte es nicht anders erwartet. Ein Blitzen spielte um die grauen Augen und er konnte das Lächeln nur schwer unterdrücken.

„Adia", grüßte er und verneigte sich tief.

„Lucius." Sie blieb unbewegt stehen, die Arme locker am Körper hinab hängend. Ihr Umhang teilte sich leicht vor ihrem Körper und eröffnete den Blick auf eine dunkelblaue, enge Jeans und ein Shirt in schwarz. Die Blicke der dunkelhaarigen Frau waren kühl und distanziert, Severus glaubte sogar eine Spur Abneigung darin sehen zu können. Vermutlich hatte Hermine die Kontrolle noch nicht gänzlich abgegeben.

„Was führt Sie her?"

Sie zuckte angedeutet mit den Schultern und ließ ihre Blicke durch den Raum schweifen. „Ich dachte, hier könnte möglicherweise eine Party steigen." Ihre Mundwinkel kräuselten sich nach oben.

Lucius hob seine Augenbrauen und folgte ihrem Blick, der eine Reihe zwar wild entschlossener, aber dennoch eher animalisch wirkender Männer und einige wenige Frauen zeigte. „Nun, damit könnten Sie sogar Recht haben", gestand er dann und grinste. „Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Sie dieser… Party… beizuwohnen gedenken?"

Sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den blonden Mann und verschränkte nun die Arme vor der Brust. Severus glaubte zu sehen, wie der Blick noch eine Nuance kühler wurde und Hermine gänzlich in den Tiefen des unbekannten Körpers verschwand. Er verspürte einen befremdlichen Drang, sie irgendwie davon abzuhalten – bis er sich zur Räson rief und daran erinnerte, dass das längst passiert war.

„Damit könnten Sie Recht haben", sagte sie gerade laut genug, damit er es hörte. Ihr Kopf senkte sich ein kleines Stück, so dass sie ihn leicht von unten herauf ansah.

Severus konnte nicht eindeutig benennen, was in diesen Sekunden zwischen ihnen ablief. Adia hielt dem Blick des blonden Mannes eisern stand und schien dabei immer mehr die Kontrolle auf sich zu ziehen. Irgendwann jedenfalls nickte Lucius ruckartig.

„Evan!", rief er dann, ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden. Ein etwas kleinerer Mann erschien an Lucius' Seite und nahm die Todessermaske ab. Widerwillig drehte der Blonde sich zu ihm. „Den Trank", sagte er leise und Severus wusste, was nun geschehen würde.

Adia und anscheinend auch Hermine nicht, denn durch die Frau ging – glücklicherweise unbemerkt von den anderen – ein leichter Ruck. Sie blinzelte mehrmals und nach weniger als zwei Sekunden hatte sie ihre alte Fassung zurück erlangt.

Evan Rosier kehrte kurz darauf mit einer kleinen Phiole zurück und gab sie Lucius. „Vertrauen Sie mir, Adia?", schnurrte er, während er auf sie zu ging. Die komplette Truppe der Todesser, eine Gruppe von mindestens fünfzig Mann, stand hinter ihm im Halbkreis und beobachtete, wie ein neues Mitglied aufgenommen wurde.

„Warum sollte ich?", gab sie selbstsicher zurück.

Lucius zog den rechten Mundwinkel nach oben und kam wenige Schritte vor ihr zum Stehen. „Schlaues Mädchen", flüsterte er und streckte die Hand aus, um ihr Gesicht am Kinn ein Stück nach oben zu heben. Adia ließ es geschehen. Das und dass er ihr danach eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr schob. „Dennoch solltest du mir jetzt vertrauen, dass dir nichts geschehen wird."

Severus beobachtete, wie ihre Blicke zwischen seinen beiden Pupillen hin und her sprangen. Letztendlich nickte sie.

Daraufhin entkorkte Lucius die Phiole, wie es sonst immer nur Voldemort persönlich getan hatte. Er hob die Hand und Adia folgte seiner Bewegung mit forschen Blicken. Sie machte keine Anstalten, den Mund zu öffnen, was allerdings auch nicht nötig war. Lucius hielt die Öffnung des gläsernen Behältnisses über ihre Stirn und kippte dann den zähen, weißen Inhalt aus, so dass er ihr langsam und klebrig über das Gesicht lief.

Instinktiv schloss Adia die Augen, blieb aber still stehen. Nach etwa einer halben Minute hatte sich der Trank über ihrem Gesicht verteilt und bildete eine harte, weiße Maske aus, die von außen exakt so aussah, wie die der anderen Todesser.

Severus wusste, dass sie von innen perfekt an die Gesichtszüge des Besitzers angepasst war. Keine Todessermaske glich der anderen, jede einzelne war wie ein Fingerabdruck.

Adia blinzelte hinter ihrer Maske und Severus hörte sie einmal tief Luft holen. Lucius reichte die nun leere Phiole nach hinten und Evan nahm sie ihm ab, um sie zu entsorgen. Dann streckte der blonde Mann beide Hände aus und griff an Adias Gesicht vorbei nach der Kapuze ihres Umhanges. Er zog sie ihr über den Kopf und bis tief in die Stirn.

„Lasst uns gehen!", sagte er schließlich laut und endlich kehrte wieder Bewegung in die Reihen der Todesser. Lucius wandte sich abrupt von Adia ab und setzte seine eigene Maske auf. Dann schritt er allen voran aus dem Pub.

Adia reihte sich in die Masse mit ein und nur ihre hin und wieder unter dem Umhang vorblitzende Jeans zeigte Severus, welche der schwarzen Personen sie war. „Wohin gehen wir?", fragte sie irgendwann jemanden zu ihrer Rechten.

„Haus des Zaubereiministers", erklang die sehr gedämpfte Antwort, denn die Gruppe bewegte sich nicht gerade leise – was allerdings in der Nokturngasse kein Problem war, wie Severus aus eigener Erfahrung wusste. „Komm her!", folgte dann noch und Adia riss erschrocken ihren Kopf herum. Im nächsten Moment fand sie sich fest an den fremden Todesser gepresst und disapparierte kurz darauf.

Severus kannte das Haus des Zaubereiminsters nicht. Er hatte sich nie um solche Dinge gekümmert und war im Nachhinein froh, dass ihm dieser Ausflug entgangen war. Es gefiel ihm nur nicht, dass Hermine – in welcher Form auch immer – mitten drin steckte.

Zu seiner und anscheinend auch zur Überraschung aller anderen Todesser wurden sie allerdings gebührend empfangen. Severus beschlich der grässliche Verdacht, dass das der Tipp war, den der Orden bekommen hatte. Als er Ronald Weasley in der Menge sah, wusste er, dass er Recht gehabt hatte.

Adia war im Getümmel untergetaucht. Mit ihrer Maske und dem Umhang war sie nicht von den anderen zu unterscheiden und hatte so alle Hände voll zu tun, sich die Gegner, welche eigentlich ihre Mitkämpfer waren, vom Leib zu halten. Immer wieder rasten Flüche auf sie zu und die hell erleuchteten Fenster des Regierungsoberhaupts der magischen Bevölkerung schufen einen schummrig belichteten Kampfplatz.

Severus sah, wie sie sich auf die Knie warf und ihr die Kapuze dabei vom Kopf rutschte. Dunkle Haare flogen wild durch die Luft, als sie ihren Kopf herumriss und mit dem Zauberstab so unauffällig wie möglich auf einen anderen Todesser deutete. „_Stupor!_", murmelte sie und im nächsten Moment fiel der Unbekannte zu Boden.

Severus hoffte sehr, dass sie mit dieser Aktion nicht ihre Tarnung und alles, was sie gerade erreicht hatte, geopfert hatte. Die gleiche Frage schien Adia sich auch zu stellen und ihre Blicke huschten aufmerksam durch die Menge.

Schließlich fand sie das, was sie um nichts in der Welt hatte finden wollen. Eine der schwarzen Gestalten stand mitten im Geschehen und starrte sie an. Severus versuchte durch die Augen zu erkennen, wer es war. Die grauen Farbe waren leicht einer Familie zuzuordnen, doch er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, ob er Draco oder Lucius vor der Nase hatte. Die beiden hatten inzwischen nahezu die gleiche Statur angenommen.

Auch Adia schien es nicht beurteilen zu können und sprang auf die Füße. Mit wenigen, großen Schritten war sie bei der Gestalt und fasste ihn am Ärmel, so dass er herumgewirbelt wurde. Dabei verrutschte die Kapuze und legte kurze, blonde Haare frei. Draco Malfoy.

Adia grinste diabolisch. „Am besten, du behältst das für dich, Süßer", schnurrte sie und strich mit einem Daumen an seinem Gesicht entlang. „Ist besser für dich", setzte sie dann noch hinterher.

Von Draco kam ein spöttisches Lachen. „Wenn du wüsstest…", knurrte er und machte sich los. Keine zwei Sekunden später war er wieder verschwunden.

Adia gab ein paar Flüche von sich und duckte sich unter einem roten Ball hinweg, der funkensprühend in der Hauswand einschlug. Auf der Suche nach der Quelle deutete ihre Zauberstabspitze direkt auf Kingsley Shacklebolt. Sie überlegte nicht lange, murmelte ein schwaches „_Stupor!_" und schickte ihn damit für höchstens drei Minuten auf den Boden.

Severus wusste, dass auch diese drei Minuten reichen konnten, um ihn das Leben zu kosten. Doch ein wirklich kraftvoller Stupor setzte einen Mann wie Kingsley mühelos für Stunden außer Gefecht.

Während sie sich abwandte, angelte sie nach der Kapuze und zog sie sich rasch wieder über den Kopf. Ihre Schritte trugen sie eilig quer durch das Geschehen auf die andere Seite des Hauses. Schreie, Qualm und das Glitzern verschiedenster Flüche lagen in der Luft. Die Mitglieder des Ordens hatten sich verteilt und kämpften sicher. Sie hatten das Überraschungsmoment noch immer auf ihrer Seite.

Adia schlängelte sich zwischen mehreren Grüppchen hindurch und bemühte sich, möglichst beschäftigt auszusehen. Sie konnte weder auf der einen noch auf der anderen Seite offen kämpfen. Severus wusste gut, in welchem Zwiespalt sie steckte.

Dann allerdings wurde das alles unwichtig.

Nicht nur Adia stockte, als sie die Szene direkt vor sich sah. Auch Severus starrte direkt auf den roten Haarschopf, der in ein Duell mit Lucius Malfoy persönlich vertieft war, während ein Todesser sich ihm von hinten näherte.

Und keiner hatte eine Chance, Ronald Weasley irgendwie zu warnen. Adia wurde von einem Fluch am Kopf getroffen, der sie mit einem blutenden Schnitt zu Boden warf, und keiner der anderen bemerkte, was eigentlich passierte. Das „_Avada Kedavra!_" schien lauter als alles andere über das Feld zu hallen. Der Körper des jungen Mannes erstarrte in der Bewegung, dann fiel er mit einem dumpfen Schlag zu Boden.

Es war die Rückendeckung, die gefehlt hatte.

* * *

TBC...


	15. 115: Schritte

**Kapitel 15 - Schritte**

* * *

_Es war die Rückendeckung, die gefehlt hatte._

Dieser Gedanke kam nicht von Severus. Der Gedanke hallte laut wie ein Schrei durch Hermines Verstand, als er an diese Stelle der Erinnerung gelangte. Die Rückendeckung… Severus erinnerte sich an die Worte, die sie Albus gegenüber benutzt hatte. Die Rückendeckung war ihre Position in dieser Einheit des Ordens gewesen.

Severus konnte spüren, wie viel Entsetzen noch immer mit dieser Erinnerung verbunden war. Es konnte nicht länger als zwei oder drei Monate her sein, dass Hermine zur Witwe geworden war. Dennoch war es nur Entsetzen, das er von ihr verspürte. Kein Schmerz, keine Trauer. Das war merkwürdig, doch er hatte hier und jetzt keine Zeit, genauer darüber nachzudenken.

Denn alles schien plötzlich einen Sinn zu ergeben.

Der andere Teil ihrer Feindseligkeit, dessen war er sich sicher, entsprang der Tatsache, dass seine Befreiung der Grund dafür gewesen war, dass Rons Rückendeckung auf der falschen Seite gekämpft hatte.

Severus merkte erst wieder auf, als er Bilder in vollkommener Stille sah. Hermine betrat mit starrer Miene einen dunklen Raum. Hinter ihr sorgte jemand für schwaches, sehr warmes Licht und Ronald Weasleys toter Körper wurde sichtbar. Er lag auf einem Tisch, bis zum Oberkörper mit einem Laken zugedeckt.

Hermine trat langsam heran und sah mit unbewegter Miene hinunter auf ihren Ehemann. Auf ihrer Stirn prangte deutlich sichtbar die rote Narbe, die die Wunde des Fluches hinterlassen haben musste. Es war eine Eigenart des Vicissitudo Virtus, dass die Persönlichkeiten sich ihre Verletzungen teilten.

Dann streckte sie irgendwann ihre Hand aus und das Zittern der Finger verstärkte sich, je näher sie seinem Gesicht kam. Ganz vorsichtig legte sie die Fingerspitzen auf seine Stirn und atmete hörbar auf, als sie das Zittern nicht mehr sehen musste. Sie strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus den geschlossenen Augen.

Severus konnte beobachten, wie ihr die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich und hoffte, dass irgendjemand sie auffangen würde.

Doch Hermine schloss nur kurz die Augen und hielt sich am Tisch fest. Dann wandte sie blinzelnd erneut den Blick auf Ron. Ihre Finger zeichneten die Linien seines Gesichts nach und schließlich beugte sie sich hinab, um ihn auf die Stirn zu küssen.

„Das, was ich dir sagen wollte…", hauchte sie mit geschlossenen Augen und küsste dann seine Nasenspitze.

„Das, was noch warten sollte…" Ihre Lippen trafen auf seine geschlossenen Augenlider.

„Das, was du nun niemals erfahren wirst…" Erst die rechte, dann die linke Wange.

„Ich bin schwanger." Schließlich küsste sie seine blassen Lippen und die erste Träne fiel direkt aus ihrem Auge auf sein Gesicht. „Ich liebe dich, Ron." Wie um sich selbst zu bestätigen, nickte sie entschlossen und griff nach seiner Hand. „Versprich mir, dass du auf mich aufpassen wirst, ja?" Sie führte seinen Handrücken an ihr Gesicht und strich mit ihrer nun feuchten Wange daran entlang. „Auf uns."

Als sie seine Hand auf ihren noch flachen Bauch legte, verließ Severus diese Erinnerung und betrat gleichzeitig eine neue.

Er konnte nicht behaupten, dass er dieser Veranstaltung wirklich hätte beiwohnen wollen und hätte sich in der Realität auch gehütet, dort aufzutauchen. Doch hier in Hermines Erinnerungen konnte er nicht anders, als zumindest einen kurzen Blick auf die Beerdigung ihres Ehemannes zu riskieren. Es fühlte sich irgendwie so an, als wäre diese Erinnerung ein wichtiger Teil ihres Charakters, etwas, das er gesehen haben musste, um alles weitere zu verstehen.

Die Beerdigung fand unter der Sonne eines milden Frühlingstages statt. Es musste Frühling sein, denn die Bäume trugen Knospen. Die Gruppe der Menschen um das Grab war groß, zweifellos durch Ronalds Stellung im Orden und im Ministerium. Hermine stand neben Molly Weasley ganz vorne und obwohl die ältere Frau sie festhielt, schien sie gänzlich alleine und verloren.

Ihre Arme waren fest vor ihrem zierlichen Körper verschränkt, die Haare zu dem Knoten verschlungen, den sie auch auf ihrer Hochzeit getragen hatte. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war leer und sie schien die Worte nicht zu hören, die vorgetragen wurden; er konnte nichts davon in ihrer Erinnerung verstehen.

Severus spürte das Verlangen, sich selbst zu ihr zu stellen und Molly beiseite zu schieben. Die Mutter schien zu sehr gefangen in der eigenen Trauer um ihren Sohn, um Hermine wirklichen Halt zu bieten. Sie war nicht stark genug.

Eher schien Hermine noch diejenige zu sein, die Molly stützte. Es war ein groteskes Bild und das Glitzern des Sonnenlichtes auf der Wasseroberfläche eines nahe gelegenen Brunnens stach so unwirklich selbst in seinen Augen, dass er den Blick abwandte.

Als er das nächste Mal hinsah, ging Hermine mit vorsichtigen Schritten an den Rand des Grabes. In ihrer Hand hielt sie eine weiße Rose und Severus war überrascht, dass ihre Finger dieses Mal vollkommen still waren. Lange Zeit stand sie dort, der schwarze Rock flatterte seicht im Frühlingswind und als sie die Blütenblätter schließlich küsste, ehe sie sie ins das Grab warf, seufzte sie einmal tief auf.

Die Blüte schlug mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Grab auf und Hermine wandte sich abrupt ab. Erst als sie die ersten Meter hinter sich gelassen hatte, begann sie zu wanken. Es war Charly Weasley, der einen raschen Schritt auf sie zu machte und sie festhielt.

„Es geht mir gut", nuschelte sie leise und schob sich aus seinen Armen.

Remus trat zu ihnen, Tonks nur einen halben Schritt dahinter. „Ich werde sie nach Hause bringen", versprach er und überging Hermines Kopfschütteln.

„Hermine, du musst dich hinlegen", beschwor Tonks sie und fasste die kleinere Frau fest an den Schultern.

Sie sah zu der Aurorin auf und dicke Tränen glänzten in ihren braunen Augen. Severus fühlte sich zurückversetzt in die Schulzeit. Hermine wirkte so jung und zerbrechlich, sie sollte nicht diejenige sein, die am Grab ihres Mannes stand.

Diese Gedanken schienen auch Tonks zu kommen, denn als ob sie den Anblick ihrer Freundin nicht mehr ertragen könnte, zog sie sie in ihre Arme. Remus legte seine letztendlich um beide Frauen und disapparierte mit ihnen.

Was Severus hiernach an Erinnerungen zu sehen bekam, war die schrittweise Verwandlung der Hermine Granger, die er gekannt hatte, zu der Hermine Granger, mit der es heute zu tun hatte.

Den ersten Schritt in diese Richtung setzte Hermine, als Remus und Tonks sie in die Wohnung der Aurorin gebracht hatten. Sie kämpfte sich aus der Umarmung und hob mit verweinten Augen die Hände in die Luft. „Bitte nicht… ich brauche Luft", nuschelte sie schniefend.

Tonks stand hilflos in ihrem Wohnzimmer und sah Hermine an, als hoffe sie auf eine Leuchtreklame, die ihr sagte, was sie tun sollte.

„Hermine, vielleicht solltest du dich etwas ausruhen", schlug Remus vorsichtig vor.

Die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss hier raus. Bitte, seid mir nicht böse, aber ich kann das nicht." Abrupt drehte sie sich um und stürmte aus der Haustür hinunter auf die Straßen Londons.

Severus wusste, wovon Hermine sprach. Trauern war etwas, dem man sich entweder wehrlos auslieferte oder das man systematisch durchlebte. Beides erforderte ein gewisses Können, um irgendwann wieder daraus aufwachen zu können. Ein Talent im Umgang mit sich selbst. Hermine war eine durchweg begabte Schülerin, talentiert in den meisten Bereich und mit einer Intelligenz gesegnet, die viele ihrer Schulkameraden vor Neid erblassen ließ. Doch sie hatte bereits in ihrem dritten Schuljahr bewiesen, dass sie im Umgang mit ihrem Körper, ihrer Psyche nicht immer den besten Weg einschlug.

Den zweiten Schritt tat sie eine undefinierbare Zeitspanne später. Severus vermutete allerdings, dass es nicht allzu lange nach der Beerdigung gewesen sein konnte.

Es war Nacht und Hermine saß im Schlafanzug in der kleinen Bibliothek des Hauptquartiers. Bücher und Instrumente einer Heilerin lagen um sie herum verteilt und es war nicht schwer zu erraten, dass sie für ihre Abschlussprüfung lernte. Sie hatte einen Fuß auf die Sitzfläche des Stuhls gezogen und schien das Zittern ihres Körpers vor Kälte und sicherlich auch vor psychischer Müdigkeit zu ignorieren.

Dann trat Ginny langsam die Treppen hinunter und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Türrahmen. Einige Zeit beobachtete sie Hermine, die das sehr wohl bemerkte, es aber ebenso resolut ignorierte.

„Mine", sagte Ginny irgendwann und ging zum Tisch hinüber. „Es ist schon halb vier. Willst du nicht endlich mal ins Bett gehen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss das hier noch mal wiederholen." Sie hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und war sehr blass im Gesicht. Die Tatsache, dass sie nun auch für die Gesundheit ihres Kindes sorgen musste, schien sie nicht im Mindesten zu interessieren.

Das wiederum war ein Charakterzug, der Severus vollkommen fremd an Hermine war. Er wusste nicht viel von Psychologie, aber es war nicht schwer zu erraten, dass sie heillos überfordert und zu stolz war, es sich einzugestehen. Zumal er noch immer nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass sie irgendwem von dieser Schwangerschaft berichtet hatte. Mal abgesehen von Ronalds Leichnam.

„Wir wissen doch beide, dass du das alles schon kannst." Ginny legte die Hände auf die Seiten des Buches, in dem Hermine gerade las.

Das war wahrlich nicht ihre schlauste Entscheidung gewesen, denn Hermines Kopf ruckte hoch und sie sah wirklich wütend aus. „Lass das, Ginny!" Sie zog das Buch unter den Händen ihrer besten Freundin hervor. „Hör auf, mir ständig zu sagen, was ich kann und was nicht! Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!" Aufgebracht schlug sie das Buch zu und stolperte die Treppen hinauf.

Severus beobachtete es nachdenklich und war überrascht, wie groß Hermines Schritte waren. Wann hatte sie vergessen, dass nicht nur sie ihren Ehemann, sondern auch Ginny ihren Bruder verloren hatte?

Nun, den dritten Schritt tat sie jedenfalls, als sie zu sehr auf die Stärke pochte, die sie als Kämpferin für den Orden gerne besessen hätte.

Albus hatte sie zu einem weiteren seiner Gespräche gebeten und Severus konnte den missmutigen Gesichtsausdruck der jungen Witwe gut verstehen. Albus hatte ein Talent dafür, einem immer genau dann auf den Zahn zu fühlen, wenn man wirklich mies gelaunt war und eigentlich Zeit für sich brauchte.

Und genau so sah Hermine auch aus, als sie das Büro betrat. Was den alten Mann natürlich nicht davon abhielt, etwas zu bohren: „Wie geht es Ihnen, Hermine?"

„Gut."

Selbst hier in Hermines Verstand hätte Severus gerne geschnaubt. Was hätte sie auch sonst antworten sollen?

„Ich gebe zu, das war eine dumme Frage."

Hermine verzog das Gesicht. „Ich bin in Ordnung, Albus."

Der Schulleiter kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ja, ich weiß", erwiderte er und ließ sie mit der Wahl seiner Stimmlage wissen, dass er um ihren wirklichen Gemütszustand Bescheid wusste.

Hermine beantwortete dies, indem sie den Kopf senkte und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Weswegen ich Sie zu mir bat…" Er legte die Spitzen seiner Finger aneinander und runzelte seine Stirn beinahe kunstvoll. „Ich kann es verstehen, wenn Sie vorerst nicht weiter an dem Auftrag arbeiten möchten. Ich werde jemand anderen finden, der sich mit Severus auseinander setzen kann."

Hier ruckte Hermines Kopf wieder hoch. „Was?"

Albus' Miene wurde weich. „Hermine, es ist eine schwere Zeit für Sie und Sie sollten jetzt nicht Dinge dieser Art in ihrem Kopf haben."

Sie schnaubte. „Wissen Sie was, Albus? Ich habe nicht nur den Auftrag im Kopf, sondern vor allem Adia Withmore in meinem Körper! Sie können mich jetzt nicht von diesem Auftrag abziehen. Ich bin drin im Kreis der Todesser! Ich kann direkt an die Quelle gelangen. Adia wickelt Lucius Malfoy um ihren Finger und ich bin nicht bereit, dies aufzugeben!" Sie setzte diesen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck auf, mit dem sie bereits früher immer ihre Tränke vor Severus verteidigt hatte – meistens zurecht, wie er zugeben musste.

Albus fixierte ihre Blicke lange und so stechend, dass selbst Severus arge Schwierigkeiten gehabt hätte, diesem standzuhalten. Hermine ließ sich kein Schwanken anmerken. „Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie sich das antun möchten?"

„Das bin ich."

Erneut dachte Albus nach, dann gab er dem Drängen des Truppenführers in ihm nach, der jeden seiner Kämpfer in jeder noch so banalen Rolle brauchte. „Also gut."

In Momenten wie diesen hasste Severus es, wie skrupellos Albus so manches Mal vorging. Bei ihm hatte er es dem alten Mann immer verzeihen können, er hatte es nicht besser verdient. Doch Hermine war eine freiwillige Kämpferin des Ordens und es hätte Albus egal sein sollen, was sie wollte. Dieses eine Mal konnte Severus es ihm nicht verzeihen, dass er den Krieg über die Menschlichkeit gestellt hatte.

Den vierten Schritt – Severus wurde es nicht müde, diese Erinnerungen durchzuzählen – tat sie vermutlich nur wegen einer unbedachten Bemerkung. Möglicherweise hätte es noch eine Chance für sie gegeben. Eine Kapitulation, eine Wendung in ihrem Schicksal. Aber nach diesem Moment war alles verloren.

Diese Bemerkung machte sie bei einem Todessertreffen. Die Anonymität schien Adia und damit auch Hermine bestens zu gefallen. Das und die Tatsache, dass sie Lucius Malfoy nicht zu nahe kommen musste. Denn dieser hatte an diesem Abend mit seinen ganz eigenen Problemen zu kämpfen.

„Bei Merlin, Rookwood! Es kann nicht so schwer sein, dieses Rezept zu bekommen!"

Der pockennarbige Mann musste es für eine furchtbare Erniedrigung gehalten haben, vor Lucius Malfoy im Staub zu kriechen. „Es ist so, dass Snape seine Rezepte nicht eindeutig beschriftet hat."

Natürlich hatte er das nicht. In einem Fall wie diesem wäre es töricht gewesen, das zu tun. Severus wusste ganz genau, worauf Lucius aus war. Er hatte keinen Trank mehr, um den neuen Todessern ihre Maske zu formen. Und da er darauf bestanden hatte, genau diese Maske als zwingendes Zeichen einzusetzen (allerdings nur, weil er es nicht schaffte, das Dunkle Mal auf einen Unterarm zu brennen), blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als irgendwie an dieses Rezept zu gelangen.

„Er wäre auch schön dumm, wenn er es getan hätte." Die Stimme kam aus einer anderen Ecke.

Und nach dieser Äußerung drehten sich alle Köpfe in Adias Richtung. Sie stellte sich noch ein bisschen gerader, ein bisschen stolzer hin und nahm schließlich ihre Maske ab. Die dunklen Haare flossen ihr wie eine Kaskade um das Gesicht und auf die Schultern. Sie deutete eine Verbeugung in Lucius' Richtung an.

„Nun, was schlägst du vor, das wir tun sollten, liebste Adia?", fragte er mit drohender Geschmeidigkeit und kam auf sie zu. Direkt vor ihr stehend, hob er ihr Gesicht hoch, so dass sie ihn ansehen musste.

„Lasst mich die Rezepte durchsehen. Ich werde das Richtige finden." Ihre Augen ruhten gelassen und selbstsicher auf Lucius.

Nach ein paar Momenten lächelte der blonde Mann. „Ist das eine weitere wohl gehütete Eigenschaft?" Sein Finger strich über den roten Strich an ihrem Haaransatz, beinahe als würde er versuchen, ihn wegzuwischen.

„Allerdings."

Seine Blicke fixierten sich wieder auf ihre Augen. „Bringt sie in Snapes Haus!", befahl er dann und prompt schälte sich ein weiterer Todesser aus der Gruppe, der seine Maske abnahm.

„Lass es mich tun, Vater." Draco Malfoy.

Lucius musterte seinen Sohn wie ein widerliches Insekt, schließlich nickte er und machte eine wegwischende Bewegung mit der Hand.

Draco ging auf Adia zu, erfasste ihre Hand und zog sie aus dem Raum. Eilig huschten sie über die Gänge und als sie weit genug von den anderen entfernt waren, presste er die zierliche, aber nichtsdestotrotz starke Frau gegen eine Wand. „Also, Granger, wie kommt es, dass wir uns hier wiedersehen?"

Adias Augen wurden unmerklich ein wenig größer. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst."

Draco lachte leise auf. „Oh, komm schon! Wie machst du das? Vielsafttrank? Illusionszauber? Schönheitschirurgie?" Er feixte.

Adia stieß ihn von sich, so dass er auf die gegenüberliegende Wand prallte. Kurz darauf war sie diejenige, die ihn im Griff hatte und wütend anfunkelte. „Ich empfehle dir, Dinge dieser Art lieber für dich zu behalten, Malfoy." Sie spuckte den Namen quasi vor sich auf den Boden.

Der blonde Mann grinste allerdings. „Wusste ich's doch, dass du es bist. Ich hab es in deinen Augen gesehen, als dein Schoßhund starb. Wie kommt es, dass du nicht die trauernde Witwe spielst?"

Adia schnaubte und Severus vermutete, dass Hermine spätestens in diesem Moment alle Kontrolle aufgegeben hatte. „Möglicherweise, weil ich keine trauernde Witwe bin, Arschloch! Und jetzt bring mich in Snapes Haus. Wir haben einen Auftrag zu erfüllen."

Severus übersprang ein paar Erinnerungen, die vor allem Adias tiefere Einführung in die Kreise der Todesser betrafen. Wie es schien, hatte sie in Draco tatsächlich einen Verbündeten gefunden und dass dies ohne Albus' Zutun gelungen war (auch wenn Draco schon bei ihm gewesen sein musste, wenn es stimmte, was Hermine ihm erzählt hatte), überraschte ihn tatsächlich. Er verriet sie nicht, tat so, als würde er sie nicht genauer kennen. Sie bemühte sich nach Kräften herauszufinden, wo er selbst, Severus, gefangen gehalten wurde. Doch diese Art vertraulicher Informationen ließ Lucius sich auch mit viel becircen und schmeichelnden Worten nicht entlocken.

Dafür nutzte er Adias, beziehungsweise Hermines Wissen um die Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei aus und ließ sich gleich einen großen Vorrat des Trankes brauen (natürlich war es für Hermine kein Problem gewesen, das richtige Rezept zu finden).

Das wiederum ließ Hermines Missmut steigen und sie schaffte es, ihre Freunde immer weiter von sich zu stoßen – allen voran Nymphadora und Ginevra. Es tat Severus beinahe körperlich weh, das zu beobachten. Und über diese Tatsache wollte er gar nicht genauer nachdenken.

Jedenfalls war es wieder einmal eine Szene in Albus' Büro, die seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Wie Hermine es ihm schon berichtet hatte, hatte Draco Informationen für ein Versteck angeboten. Er hatte dabei erst Hermine angesprochen, die konsequent abgeblockt hatte (ein Detail, das Hermine ihm verschwiegen hatte). Stattdessen war der junge Mann direkt zu Albus gegangen und der hatte in seiner Rolle als Heerführer natürlich nicht lange gezögert und das Angebot angenommen.

Hermine hatte sich widerwillig darauf eingelassen, mehr oder weniger eng mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten. Das setzte voraus, das sie Zeit mit ihm verbrachte, viel Zeit. Zeit, die sie eigentlich lieber zum Lernen genutzt hätte, denn über allem schwebte zusätzlich noch die Abschlussprüfung zur Medimagierin (Severus warf einen kurzen Blick auf den praktischen Teil und spürte etwas Stolz in sich aufwallen, als Hermine nach sehr viel kürzerer Ausbildungszeit alle anderen Prüflinge bei Weitem hinter sich ließ).

An diesem Tag jedoch war Albus sehr ernst. Er bat Hermine nicht, sich zu setzen. Sie tat es von alleine. „Was ist passiert?", fragte sie knapp und hatte allein mit diesen Worten schon eine Mauer aus Kälte und Distanz um sich herum errichtet, die Severus schockierte.

„Draco Malfoy ist tot."

In ihrem Gesicht arbeitete es. Ansätze verschiedenster Emotionen spiegelten sich darauf wider und letztendlich nickte sie mechanisch. „Selbst Schuld", sagte sie, stand auf und verließ das Büro, ohne weiter auf Albus zu achten.

Die Verwandlung in die Hermine, die er heute vor sich hatte, war perfekt.

Nichtsdestotrotz schien Dracos Tod sie doch etwas aus der Bahn zu werfen. Am Tag darauf (Severus wusste dies so genau, weil die Erinnerung kein wirkliches Ende nahm, sondern direkt weiter lief; Hermine hatte nicht geschlafen, nachdem sie diese Nachricht erhalten hatte) landete sie in einer ziemlich misslichen Situation.

Draco hatte einige Hinweise fallen lassen, wo sie eventuell fündig werden könnte, was Severus' Aufenthaltsort betraf. Severus hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der junge Malfoy so sehr mit ihr spielen würde und konnte ihre kalte Reaktion beinahe verstehen. Ihr Denken hatte sich sehr in seine Richtung entwickelt, er war ein _zu_ guter Lehrmeister gewesen.

Jedenfalls wollte sie diesen Hinweisen nachgehen – in ihrer wahren Gestalt und mit einem Illusionszauber auf ihrer Narbe, denn nichts wäre fataler gewesen, als wenn Lucius erfahren hätte, dass eine seiner liebsten Anhängerinnen eigentlich ein Spion der anderen Seite war – und geriet prompt in eine Falle.

Wie es schien, hatte Draco sich Vorteile auf beiden Seiten geschaffen. Er hatte seinen Vater über die Nachforschungen des Ordens und den Orden über Ansätze des Verstecks informiert. Vermutlich hatte sogar Lucius selbst den Tod seines Sohnes befohlen, als er erfuhr, dass er die andere Seite ebenso mit Informationen fütterte.

Jedenfalls lauerten Hermine an besagtem Ort fünf Todesser auf.

Sie schlug sich erstaunlich gut, aber letztendlich nicht gut genug. Sie schaffte es zwar, Adia nicht an die Oberfläche treten zu lassen, doch Severus konnte den Wandel in ihrem Kampfstil deutlich erkennen. Das war nicht länger Hermine, die dort verbissen kämpfte. Anscheinend hatte sie es geschafft, sich mit Adia auf eine Art und Weise zu verbünden, die eine Kontrollabgabe auch ermöglichte, wenn Hermine ihr Aussehen beibehielt.

Es dauerte danach nur noch wenige Minuten, bis zwei der Todesser in einem Duell beschäftigt waren, bei dem jeder felsenfest davon überzeugt war, es mit Hermine zu tun zu haben, und die anderen bewusstlos oder gefesselt auf dem Boden lagen.

„Tut mir wirklich arg leid, Jungs, aber ich hab keine Zeit für solchen Nonsens", murmelte Hermine und wischte sich eine Blutspur aus dem Mundwinkel.

Danach klapperte sie systematisch alle Hinweise ab, schmeichelte sich nebenbei weiter bei Lucius Malfoy ein und kam schließlich soweit, dass sie in den Raum kam, in dem Severus nicht mehr gefangen gehalten wurde.

Doch die Spuren, die er und seine Peiniger hinterlassen hatten, waren eindeutig genug, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie zumindest einen Teilerfolg verbüßt hatte. Sie konnte Severus' Blut an den Wänden und auf dem Boden identifizieren (denn es war schließlich nicht so, als ob man sich wirklich Mühe gegeben hätte, diese Zelle richtig zu reinigen).

Danach lehnte sie sich weit aus dem Fenster, was das Erlangen von Informationen betraf, ließ sich sogar darauf ein, Walden Macnair soweit um den Finger zu wickeln, dass dieser sich einige Details aus der Nase ziehen ließ (und Severus wünschte sich, er hätte nicht gesehen, wie genau sie das angestellt hatte). Doch bei allem, was sie tat, überschritt sie nie die Grenze.

Zwischendurch rief Albus sie viele Male zu sich, warnte sie, sie solle weniger leichtsinnig an die Sache gehen und unterbreitete ihr schließlich den Plan mit der abgetrennten Realität. „Sie werden mit Severus in dieses Haus gehen, Hermine."

Daraufhin sprang sie keuchend auf. „Warum?"

„Sie sind leichtsinnig, bringen den Orden und sich selbst in Gefahr. Und außerdem braucht Severus eine geschulte medizinische Versorgung, wenn Sie ihn lebend wieder aus seiner Gefangenschaft befreien können."

„Dass ich das kann, können Sie fest einplanen. Aber ich werde keinen Fuß in dieses Haus setzen!"

Nun stand Albus auf und baute sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Severus wusste, welche Macht und unter Umständen auch Befehlskraft hinter diesem Mann stand. Er hatte alle Facetten an Albus Dumbledore mindestens einmal zu Gesicht bekommen – meistens hatte er ein Verhalten dieser Art auf ähnliche Weise provoziert wie Hermine.

„Ich kann und werde es nicht mehr verantworten, dass Sie weiterhin für den Orden tätig sind. Entweder Sie erklären sich bereit, zusammen mit Severus in dieses Haus zu gehen, bis es für Sie beide wieder sicher ist, oder ich ziehe Sie sofort von diesem Auftrag ab." Die blauen Augen blitzten mahnend und Hermines Kiefer mahlten, während sie sich dieser Autorität widerwillig beugte.

„Fein!", stieß sie schließlich hervor. „Dann bereiten Sie das Haus vor, ich werde bald soweit sein!" Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ das Büro.

Severus fragte sich ernsthaft, warum sie nicht die für sich und ihr Kind schlauere Wahl getroffen und den Auftrag abgegeben hatte. Bis er sich daran erinnerte, was für eine Frau er inzwischen vor sich hatte. Es wäre ein offenes Zeichen von Schwäche gewesen, ein Kriechen auf dem Boden, den sie vorher bespuckt hatte. Hermine war zu weit gegangen, um eine solche Möglichkeit auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen.

Also beobachtete Severus ein weiteres Mal, wie sie die Hütte stürmte, ihn befreite, die Todesser abwehrte, mit dem Bauch voran auf den Steinhaufen fiel und mit ihm in dieses gottverdammte Haus apparierte.

Die Tür fiel hinter ihnen ins Schloss, der Zauber breitete sich aus.

„Grandioser Auftritt, Miss Granger", sah er sich selbst sagen, schwanken und fallen (und versuchte dabei zu übersehen, wie wenig er sich selbst noch ähnelte; Hermine hatte wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet bei seiner Wiederherstellung).

Nachdem er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, ließ Hermine es endlich zu, dass ihr Körper und ihre eigenen Verletzungen in den Mittelpunkt traten. Sie presste ihre Hände in den Unterleib, brach auf dem Holzboden zusammen und wimmerte verzweifelt vor sich hin. Es war das erste Mal seit einer langen Reihe von Erinnerungen, dass Severus diese Art der Schwäche an ihr zu sehen bekam.

„Nein, bitte nicht. Verzeih' mir, Mäuschen. Bitte, lass mich nicht im Stich…" Sie schluchzte verzweifelt, doch ein gnadenloser dunkler Fleck breitete sich zunehmend in ihrem Schritt aus und die Befürchtung, die er bereits seit des positiven Schwangerschaftstests gehabt hatte, wurde zur bitteren Gewissheit.

In diesem Moment regte sich Hermines Gegenwehr. Sie kam zu sich, wurde sich seiner Anwesenheit in ihrem Verstand bewusst und tat alles, um ihn aus ihren Erinnerungen zu drängen.

Und Severus sperrte sich nicht dagegen. Zum einen wurde es wirklich Zeit, dass er hier rauskam, damit er sich nicht vollkommen in ihrem Verstand verlor. Zum anderen wusste er, wie es von hier an weiterging, oder konnte es sich zumindest zusammenreimen.

Kurz darauf fand er sich in seinem eigenen Körper wieder, war vorübergehend überfordert von seinen eigenen, nun wieder viel präsenteren und stärkeren Gefühlen und Gedanken, fing sich aber, als er in ihre wirklich wütenden braunen Augen sah.

„Das… geht Sie absolut nichts an!", keifte sie und setzte sich auf. Ihr Rücken prallte hart gegen die Wand hinter sich und die Finger ihrer linken Hand suchten nach dem Ehering an der anderen.

„Das denke ich schon", erwiderte Severus kalt und straffte seine Haltung.

Hermine fixierte ihn mit zusammen gepressten Lippen und nickte schließlich steif. „Nun ja, wie Sie sehen, sind Sie nicht der einzige, der unbrauchbar für diesen Krieg ist." Sie schluckte. „Und jetzt verlassen Sie mein Zimmer. Sofort!" Das letzte Wort fügte sie hinzu, als er nicht gleich aufsprang.

Und dennoch erhob er sich gemächlich, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, hielt es dann aber doch für angemessen, ihrer Aufforderung zu folgen.

In seinem eigenen Zimmer lief er mehrere Runden über den leeren Platz in der Mitte, ehe er mit einem unterdrückten Schrei den Tisch umriss und die Genugtuung genoss, die sich daraufhin in seinem Körper ausbreitete.

* * *

_- Ende Part I -_

* * *

TBC...


	16. 201: Nachwehen

- - -

**- Part II -**

Vom Spiel mit dem Teufel

- - -

* * *

**Kapitel 2.01 – Nachwehen**

* * *

- 01.08.2001 -

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Severus nicht geschlafen, dafür aber sich selbst wieder unter Kontrolle. Er hatte sich auf einiges vorbereitet, als er in Hermines Verstand eingedrungen war. Eine Veränderung wie die, die sie durchgemacht hatte, entstand nicht einfach so. Dennoch hatte ihn das, was er schlussendlich gefunden hatte, schockiert.

Hermine hatte jedes Recht, ihn und Albus zu hassen. Sie war nur eine Marionette in einem Spiel gewesen, hatte agiert, wie man es von ihr erwartete. Sie hatte vermutlich nichts von alledem freiwillig getan.

Doch seine Schlaflosigkeit resultierte nicht nur aus dem, was er gesehen hatte, sondern auch aus der Tatsache, dass er nun Probleme hatte, seine eigenen Erinnerungen zu kontrollieren. Er musste viel Zeit in Hermines Verstand verbracht haben. Legilimentik konnte schaden – ihm ganz besonders – und das hatte sie in diesem Fall.

Allerdings kannte Severus sich zu gut mit Legilimentik und vor allem seinem Verstand aus. Er hatte drei Monate Folter überstanden (und wollte wirklich nicht darüber nachdenken, was schlimmer gewesen war – die drei Monate oder die letzte Nacht). Noch zwei Tage und er würde seine Erinnerungen wieder unter Kontrolle haben. Bis dahin würde er sich damit abfinden müssen, dass Bilder aus seiner und Hermines Vergangenheit durch seinen Kopf rasten und ihm bewusst machten, dass er Hermine inzwischen mit anderen Augen sah als früher.

So recht wollte er auch darüber noch nicht nachdenken. Deswegen ging er in den frühen Morgenstunden ins Labor und braute einen Trank, von dem er ziemlich sicher war, dass Hermine ihn nicht kannte, aber definitiv brauchen würde. Es war eine Entwicklung von ihm, eine Antwort auf den Ausnüchterungstrank, den er ihr letzte Nacht eingeflößt hatte.

Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, da hatte Severus einige Erfahrungen mit dem Trank gesammelt. Und keine davon war besonders angenehm gewesen. Der Ausnüchterungstrank sorgte nur dafür, dass der Alkohol aus dem Körper kam, beziehungsweise gar nicht erst weiter in den Organismus aufgenommen wurde. Der Kater am nächsten Morgen allerdings war derselbe. Es gab nur einen Unterschied: normale Katertränke wirkten nicht, da der Ausnüchterungstrank Zitronenmelisse enthielt, die diese außer Kraft setzte.

Nach dem fünften Mal, das Severus mit einem solchen Kater zu kämpfen gehabt hatte, hatte er angefangen, einen anderen, wirkungsvollen zu entwickeln. Und war erfolgreich gewesen. Gesagt hatte er bisher niemandem etwas, denn dieser Trank würde Bestandteil des Buches sein, das er schon seit langer Zeit plante. Doch es würde nicht falsch sein, Hermine heute damit zu helfen. Er musste sich dafür entschuldigen, dass er ihre Erinnerungen auseinander genommen hatte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Sie saß am Küchentisch, als er später am Morgen aus dem Labor kam. Die Fenster waren abgedunkelt, zwei leere Phiolen standen vor ihr. Sie hatte den offenbar schmerzenden Kopf in die Hände gestützt und die Augen geschlossen. Unbemerkt ging Severus an ihr vorbei auf den freien Platz zu und stellte – so wie sie einige Tage zuvor – die Phiole besonders laut vor sie.

Hermines Kopf schnellte nach oben und sie verzog zischend das Gesicht. Bitterböse Blicke trafen Severus. Ihr entkam ein Knurren, das verdächtig wie „Ich hasse Sie" klang. Allerdings sehr schwächlich.

„Ist Ihr gutes Recht", erwiderte Severus. „Trinken Sie das!"

„Danke, ich hatte bereits zwei." Ihre Stimme klang leise und ein wenig heiser. Sie räusperte sich vorsichtig.

„Trinken Sie es, Miss Granger!", wiederholte er, nachdrücklicher dieses Mal. Sie siezte ihn nach wie vor. Er würde dies nicht einfach übergehen. Wenn sie wieder Distanz aufbauen wollte, würde er sich dem fügen.

Als er ihren Nachnamen so betont aussprach, sah sie ihn einen Moment lang aus erschöpften Augen an, ehe sie blinzelte und angedeutet nickte. Ihre Finger zitterten etwas, während sie nach der Phiole griffen. Sie verzog das Gesicht, als sie den Trank runterwürgte.

Danach hielt sie die Augen geschlossen, entspannte sich aber sichtlich. Severus erlaubte es sich, über diesen Zustand zufrieden zu lächeln. Trotzdem sah sie noch immer ausgelaugt und geschwächt aus. Sie würde auch mit dem Trank noch leiden, allerdings weniger schmerzhaft als ohne ihn. Und vermutlich würde sie diesen Umstand nutzen, um ihn gleich zu steinigen. Innerlich wappnete Severus sich gegen das, was nun kommen würde.

„Es tut mir leid."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. Er konnte nur schwer dem Drang widerstehen, sie diese Worte noch einmal wiederholen zu lassen. „Was tut Ihnen leid?", fragte er schließlich.

„Dass Sie mich gestern so gefunden haben."

Er lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte im Schoß die Hände ineinander. Wenn sie ihn nicht steinigen würde, wäre er der Letzte, der sich darüber beschwerte. „Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass es mir Spaß gemacht hat. Aber ich kenne die Wirkung von Alkohol an diesen Tagen. Ich kann Sie verstehen. _Jetzt_ kann ich es."

Bei der Betonung seines letzten Satz senkte sie den Kopf. „Ja, das ist noch so ein Detail, für das ich mich entschuldigen sollte."

„Nein", wandte er sofort ein, woraufhin sie ihn überrascht ansah. „Miss Granger, Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass ich der Letzte bin, dem Sie solche Dinge anvertrauen würden. Ich bin nicht gerade dafür bekannt, andere in mein Leben mit einzubeziehen. Wie könnte ich das dann von anderen verlangen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Stattdessen besorgen Sie sich das Wissen lieber über Legilimentik, hm? Was haben Sie sich nur dabei gedacht?"

Er lächelte fein. Dass sie es doch nicht ganz sein lassen konnte, war irgendwie beruhigend. „Nun, der Zweck heiligt die Mittel. Nichtsdestotrotz ist das etwas, wofür _ich_ mich entschuldigen muss. Es tut mir leid. Ich sah keinen anderen Weg, um dieses elende Hin und Her zu beenden."

Hermine verzog ihren blassen Mund. „Ich sag's ja, ich hätte es Ihnen erzählen müssen."

Severus verdrehte die Augen. „Wir bewegen uns im Kreis, Miss Granger. Sie sind nicht dazu verpflichtet, mir alles zu sagen. Ich wüsste nur gerne, wann ich vorsichtig sein sollte. Ich bohre ungern in Wunden, deren Ausmaß größer ist, als ich ahnen kann." Severus stockte kurz. Bis vor wenigen Monaten wäre diese Aussage von ihm noch eine glatte Lüge gewesen. „Was man dort findet, sorgt meistens für Ärger."

„Ich weiß." Sie sah ihn gerade heraus an, wirkte müde und erschöpft, aber auch irgendwie erleichtert. „Ich bin froh, dass Sie es wissen. Das macht vieles einfacher", stellte sie schließlich fest. „Nur als Sie… ich meine, die Ankunft hier. Das alles… es war zu viel. Ich konnte Sie nicht länger in diesen Erinnerungen wühlen lassen." Auf ihren Wangen erschienen rote Flecken und sie zog die Nase hoch.

Severus nickte und stand auf. „Ruhen Sie sich noch etwas aus. Der Trank fordert Kraft." Dann verließ er die Küche.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Am Nachmittag fand er Hermine schlafend im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch. Sie war noch immer blass, aber ruhig. Severus sah sie lange Zeit an, dann holte er eine Wolldecke und breitete sie über ihr aus.

Bei dem Kontakt mit dem Stoff der Decke drehte sie sich auf den Rücken und seufzte. Ihre Haare fächerten sich weit um ihren Kopf herum und würden später abstehen. An Severus' Mundwinkeln zupfte ein Lächeln.

Schließlich wandte er sich ab und ging ins Labor. Nun, da seine Therapie beendet war, sollte er um jede Minute kämpfen, die er dort ungestört arbeiten konnte.

Auf seinem Weg in den Keller stellte er fest, dass Kämpfen keinen Spaß brachte, wenn der Gegner sich nicht wehren konnte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Abends schlief Hermine noch immer und Severus machte ihr einige Brote fertig. Sie musste essen. Mit einem Teller in der Hand ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer und berührte sie vorsichtig an der Schulter.

Hermine murrte leise, wachte aber recht schnell auf. Irritiert blinzelte sie durch die Dämmerung, die allmählich auch ins Haus drang, und setzte sich auf. „Wie spät ist es?"

Severus umrundete den Tisch und setzte sich in den Sessel auf der anderen Seite. Er hatte Recht gehabt, ihre Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab. „Kurz vor sieben. Essen Sie!" Er nickte zum Teller und sah, wie sie die Nase rümpfte.

„Ich hab keinen Hunger."

„Ich weiß."

Hermine hob ihren Blick und begegnete seinem, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. Es dauerte zwar länger als früher (und brachte auch wesentlich mehr Spaß, denn der Einsatz war höher), aber sie verstand es nach ein paar Momenten. Seufzend griff sie nach einer Scheibe Brot und biss einen kleinen Happen ab.

Severus überging ihr hohles Kauen. Die Appetitlosigkeit war eines der Details, die er an diesem Trank noch nicht abschalten konnte. Es wurmte ihn. Aber er gab die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass er die Lösung irgendwann finden würde.

„Adia Withmore", sagte er schließlich so abrupt, dass Hermine sich verschluckte. Seine einzige Reaktion auf ihr Husten bestand darin, sich nach vorne zu lehnen und zu verhindern, dass sie seinem Blick auswich.

Als Hermine sich wieder halbwegs unter Kontrolle hatte, sah sie ihn mit großen Augen an. „Was ist mit ihr?"

„Warum haben Sie das getan?"

Daraufhin legte sie das Brot wieder weg und wischte sich die Hände an der Hose ab, während sie tief Luft holte. „Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Ich musste Sie finden und Adia bot mir die Mittel dazu. Ich denke, Sie waren in meinem Verstand, Sir."

„Sie gewinnt zunehmend Macht über Sie", überging er ihren patzigen Hinweis und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wie kommen Sie auf die Idee?" Ihre Stirn lag in tiefen Falten.

„Mit Adia Withmore haben Sie einen kalten, skrupellosen Charakter erschaffen. Perfekt für die Spionage unter Lucius Malfoys Augen. Aber man merkt es, wenn sie an die Oberfläche gelangt."

Hermine schluckte und ihre braunen Augen bohrten sich in seine schwarzen. „Woran?", fragte sie heiser.

Severus zog den linken Mundwinkel ein Stück nach oben, was mit ein bisschen Fantasie als Lächeln durchging. Dabei war ihm eigentlich ganz und gar nicht nach lächeln zumute. „Der Ausdruck in Ihren Augen ist anders. Sie werden dunkler, kälter, verschlossener." Und genau dies geschah auch jetzt. Er konnte regelrecht dabei zusehen und wusste, dass er nun keine Chance mehr hatte. Denn nun würde er nicht mehr eine dritte Person, sondern eine Beteiligte kritisieren.

Deswegen deutete Severus auf den Teller, ehe Hermine antworten konnte. „Essen Sie! Wir werden uns später um Adia kümmern." Und zu ihrer sichtlichen Frustration stand er auf und ließ sie neuerlich alleine.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Severus wusste, dass es nicht fair war, was er mit Hermine tat. Wann immer sich Adia auch nur im Ansatz zeigte, wies er sie zurecht und ließ sie alleine. Doch es war die einzige Möglichkeit, Adia soweit zu reizen, dass sie eigenmächtig um die Kontrolle kämpfen würde. Und genau das musste geschehen, damit Hermine einsah, dass sie ein Problem hatte.

Bisher war keine Möglichkeit bekannt, den Vicissitudo Virtus umzukehren. Severus würde nicht aufhören, nach einer zu suchen. Er, Severus, war der Grund dafür, dass Hermine eine zweite Persönlichkeit in ihrem Körper barg. Er war der Grund dafür, dass man sie in der Muggelwelt als geistesgestört einstufen würde. Ihr aus dieser Lage wieder rauszuhelfen, war das Mindeste, das er tun konnte.

„Ich weiß, dass du mich hören kannst, Albus", sagte er später, als er in seinem Zimmer am Tisch saß und aufmerksam zum Fenster starrte. „Du würdest mich niemals mit Miss Granger alleine in dieses Haus lassen, ohne eine Möglichkeit der Überwachung. Du kennst mich zu gut für solch ein Risiko, alter Mann."

Die Gardinen am Fenster zogen sich ratschend von alleine zu.

Severus grinste hohl. Albus hasste es, wenn er ihn als alten Mann bezeichnete. Damit bekam er immer eine Reaktion. „Schön, dass ich deine Aufmerksamkeit habe."

Nun stand der Tränkemeister auf und ging zum Fenster. Seine Theorie besagte, dass der Kontakt nach draußen am besten zu erhalten war, wenn er sich möglichst dicht an der Grenze aufhielt. In den Garten konnte er nicht gehen, denn Hermine saß noch immer im Wohnzimmer. Außerdem wollte er sie nicht wissen lassen, dass Albus ein Auge auf sie hatte. Das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, war kein angenehmes.

„Zuerst einmal hoffe ich sehr für dich, dass du eine gewisse Privatsphäre gewährst. Ich könnte auf die Idee kommen, dies zu testen. Also leg' es nicht darauf an." Severus drehte sich um und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Fensterbank.

„Des Weiteren wäre ich dir wirklich sehr verbunden, wenn du demnächst frische Lebensmittel schicken und etwas Lakritze beilegen würdest. Der Aufenthalt hier kostet Nerven." Er besah sich die Fingernägel und genoss es, dass er keine direkte Antwort bekam. Lediglich das Buch auf dem Tisch öffnete sich, die Seiten blätterten wild durcheinander, Wörter und Satzteile verschoben sich und schließlich leuchtete ein Satz auf.

Severus ging hinüber und las ihn mit einem Schmunzeln: _Es stellt sich oft als schwierig heraus, den Fliegenwimplern etwas Sekret zu entlocken, denn sie wissen, dass sie keinerlei Verpflichtung zu erfüllen haben._

„Nun, da du dafür verantwortlich bist, dass ich hier bin, kann man es schon als gewisse Verpflichtung betrachten, dafür zu sorgen, dass ich Miss Granger nicht an die Gurgel gehe. Lakritze hat eine äußerst beruhigende Wirkung."

Das Buch flatterte erneut und nach weiteren Wortumstellungen leuchtete eine andere Stelle auf: _Das drohende Verhalten der Schrumpfkresse ist lediglich äußerer Schein. Sie trägt die Brutalität der wahren Gewalt nicht in sich und ist deswegen als harmlos einzustufen._

Severus schnaubte. „Wenn du dich da mal nicht täuschst."

Zur Antwort klappte das Buch zu.

„Fein. Wenn schon keine Lakritze, dann sorge wenigstens dafür, dass ich ausreichend Literatur über den Vicissitudo Virtus erhalte. Adia Withmore könnte ein wirkliches Problem werden, wenn Miss Granger weiterhin so vehement verleugnet, dass sie am Ende ist." Seine Stimme war nachdenklich geworden und er hatte die Stirn in besorgte Falten gelegt.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie eine Kerze auf seinem Nachttisch sich nach vorne beugte und so ein Nicken imitierte. Severus schüttelte angedeutet den Kopf und sah dieses Gespräch als beendet.

* * *

- 02.08.2001 -

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen stand er gegen acht auf und machte sich in der Küche daran, das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Bevor er in dieses Haus gekommen war, hatte er den Tisch seit langem nicht mehr für zwei gedeckt, zumindest nicht freiwillig. Und unter normalen Umständen hätte er es möglicherweise als unter seiner Würde betrachtet, die Arbeiten zu erledigen, für die sonst ein Hauself sorgte.

Doch die ganze Sache war anders, wenn es sich um Hermine drehte. Es gefiel ihm nicht im Mindesten, nun doch darüber nachdenken zu müssen, aber er mochte sie. Und er sorgte sich um sie. Wenn es sie zum Essen brachte, würde er jeden Morgen Frühstück machen. Diese Erkenntnis war bitter.

Und noch viel bitterer war es, als er sich umdrehte und Hermine in der Tür stehen sah. „Guten Morgen", sagte er dennoch, als täte er nichts Besonderes, und steckte sich eine Weintraube in den Mund.

„Hören Sie auf damit!"

„Womit soll ich aufhören?" Severus hob seine Augenbrauen und stellte einen Teller mit verschiedenen Käsesorten auf den Tisch. Albus hatte Lebensmittel geschickt. Und Bücher. Und Lakritze. Allein das hatte seine Laune beträchtlich gehoben.

„Mit diesem uncharakteristischen Verhalten. Es geht mir gut, kein Grund zur Sorge. Seien Sie wieder so wie früher." Sie löste sich vom Türrahmen und setzte sich mit hungrigen Blicken.

„Nun, es scheint Sie nicht großartig zu stören, dass alles fertig ist."

Ihre Wangen bekamen eine rötliche Färbung. „Das tut es auch nicht. Aber es irritiert mich, dass Sie so zuvorkommend sind. Ich fühle mich, als wäre ich todkrank. Und selbst dann wäre es noch vor zwei Jahren einem Weltwunder gleich gekommen, wenn Sie mir Frühstück gemacht hätten."

Dass ihre Worte nicht allzu weit von dem entfernt waren, was in Severus' Kopf vor sich ging – wenn auch mit nicht ganz und gar wörtlicher Bedeutung – ließ seine Miene ernst werden. Mit einem Seufzen setzte er sich. „Schön. Aber ich möchte später keine Klagen hören!"

Hermine schmunzelte. „Keine Angst." Dann griff sie nach einer Scheibe Toast und dem Marmeladenglas.

Severus rümpfte die Nase. „Essen Sie dieses klebrige Zeug eigentlich jeden Morgen?"

Ihre Bewegungen erstarrten und sie fixierte ihn mit schmalen Augen. „Möglicherweise gefallen Sie mir zuvorkommend doch besser."

„Zu spät. Und bevor Sie sich wieder einem halben Erstickungsanfall hingeben, wenn ich ein heikles Thema zur Sprache bringe, sollten Sie Ihr Frühstück möglicherweise solange verschieben, bis der Tee fertig ist." Ihre Blicke flogen von seinem Gesicht zu ihrem Toast und hinüber zur Arbeitsplatte, wo die weiße Porzellankanne stand und kleine Dampfschwaden aus ihrer Tülle entließ.

„Sie könnten auch einfach das Gespräch verschieben", stellte sie schließlich fest.

Severus deutete zuerst ein Nicken an, schüttelte dann aber doch den Kopf. „Ich fürchte, dafür haben wir keine Zeit."

„Okay, jetzt machen Sie mir Angst." Sie legte das Messer weg und schob ihren Teller beiseite.

„Das war nicht meine Absicht. Nichtsdestotrotz denke ich, dass Ihr psychischer Zustand ein Grund zur Besorgnis darstellt."

Hermines Augen wurden größer. „Wie kommen Sie auf die Idee?"

„Die Tatsache, dass Sie vier Monate nach dem Tod Ihres Mannes Scherze mit _mir_ machen können, ist an sich schon Grund genug. Doch ich habe zudem keine Erinnerung in Ihrem Verstand gefunden, die irgendeine Art der emotionalen Bindung zu Ihrem Kind darstellte."

Hier schnappte Hermine nach Luft und brachte ihn so zum Verstummen. „Nur weil Sie nichts gefunden haben, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass es nichts gibt." Sie sah ihn nun mit sehr bitterer Miene an. „Ich habe mein Kind geliebt. Und ich lasse mir nicht von Ihnen Vorwürfe machen, weil ich nicht alles hingeschmissen habe, nur weil ich schwanger war. Auf der ganzen Welt üben Millionen von Frauen ihren Beruf bis kurz vor der Geburt aus und ich war gerade mal im vierten Monat, als ich…" Sie verfiel mit feuchten Augen in Schweigen.

Und gab Severus damit die Gewissheit, mal wieder einen Fehltritt gemacht zu haben. Doch in diesem Fall konnte er das verantworten. „Millionen Frauen sind auch nicht als Spion in einer Zauberergesellschaft tätig. Sie können sich glücklich schätzen, dass es nur Draco gewesen ist, der Sie erkannte. Wäre es Lucius oder einer der anderen gewesen, säßen wir jetzt nicht hier." Er lehnte sich nach vorne und stützte die Unterarme auf dem Tisch ab.

„Wollen Sie mir damit sagen, dass ich lieblos und gefühlskalt bin, weil ich diesen einen Auftrag vernünftig beenden wollte?"

„Nein. Ich will sagen, dass Adia lieblos, gefühlskalt und viel zu risikofreudig ist und dass Ihre beiden Persönlichkeiten zu sehr miteinander verschmolzen sind." Sie schüttelte den Kopf, doch Severus ließ sich davon nicht unterbrechen: „Ich maße mir nicht an, Sie so gut zu kennen wie Ihre Freunde. Aber die Veränderung, die Sie durchgemacht haben, springt einen geradezu an. Kurz nach dem Erschaffen einer Persönlichkeit sind die Grenzen verschwommen, eine Verschmelzung zu einem gewissen Grad ist möglich. Und mit scheint es, als hätten die äußeren Umstände dafür gesorgt, dass genau das bei Ihnen und Miss Withmore passiert ist."

„Na und?", fuhr sie nun dazwischen. „Ich habe getan, was nötig war, um eine Kämpferin zu werden. Ich habe Dinge gesehen und geschehen lassen, bei denen sich mir die Haare aufstellen. Adia hat es ertragen und mich emotional davon abgeschottet. Deswegen sitze ich hier. Mit Ihnen! Und ich bin überzeugt, dass es sich gelohnt hat!"

„Und genau das sollte nicht so sein!" Er sah in ihr erregtes Gesicht und war überrascht, als sie freudlos auflachte.

„Sie verstehen das wirklich nicht, oder?" Sie wirkte, als würde sie um jeden Quadratzentimeter ihres Standpunktes kämpfen. „Ich habe wirklich versucht, Sie zu hassen. Ich wollte Sie hassen für Rons Tod, für den Tod meines Kindes und ja, vielleicht auch für Adia. Aber ich konnte es nicht." Sie zog die Schultern hoch und es sah so aus, als würde sie sich erst in Rage reden. „Mit jedem Tag, den ich hier mit Ihnen verbrachte, habe ich gesehen, dass Sie der Letzte sind, der an meiner jetzigen Situation Schuld hat. Bei Merlin, Sie wussten ja noch nicht mal, wie meine Situation überhaupt aussieht! Ich hatte immer die Wahl und habe alle Entscheidungen freiwillig getroffen. Ich habe wie immer enthusiastisch den Finger in die Höhe gestreckt, nur dass es in diesem Fall darum ging, mein Leben zu zerstören. Soll ich deswegen jetzt in Selbstmitleid vergehen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie sollen trauern, Hermine. Trauern um den Tod Ihres Mannes, Ihres Kindes und um einen Teil Ihrer Persönlichkeit."

Sie schnaubte. „Das kann ich nicht."

„Warum nicht?"

„Der Tee ist fertig."

„Hermine!" Seine laute Stimme sorgte dafür, dass sie ihn aus feuchten Augen beinahe beschämt ansah. Für ein paar wenige Momente hielt sie seinem Blick stand, dann senkte sie ihren und zog die Nase hoch.

„Weil ich sonst daran zerbreche", gab sie leise zu. „Allein die Vorstellung, mir die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Monate wirklich bewusst zu machen, mich damit auseinanderzusetzen…" Sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf und betrachtete ihre Hände. „Ich kann das nicht." Eine Träne rollte über ihre Wange und sie wischte sie rasch beiseite.

„Wie wäre es, wenn Sie sich Ihre Schlaf-Therapie selbst verordnen?", schlug er nun schon versöhnlicher vor, denn jetzt, da sie zum Kern des Problems vorgedrungen waren, konnten sie auch eine Möglichkeit finden, sich diesem anzunehmen. Und gleichzeitig ärgerte es ihn, dass Adia sich noch immer so still verhielt. Möglicherweise hatte Hermine mehr Kontrolle über sie, als Severus geahnt hatte.

„Es geht nicht." Er sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Wegen Adia", fügte Hermine hinzu.

Severus holte tief Luft. „Ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass Sie mir das Prinzip dieses Trankes genauer erklären." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, wohl wissend, dass sie ihn dieses Mal nicht abweisen würde.

Dennoch schien sie sich nicht sehr wohl dabei zu fühlen. „Ich muss ein wenig ausholen, um die Wirkungsweise des Trankes zu erklären."

„Nur zu, wir haben Zeit." Mehr oder weniger, aber im Zweifelsfall konnte er sie immer noch stoppen.

„Also gut." Hermine lehnte sich auf den Tisch und zog ein Bein auf die Sitzfläche des Stuhls. In einer sehr bequem wirkenden Position ließ sie sich darauf nieder und begann zu erklären: „Ich habe herausgefunden, was in psychischen Ausnahmesituationen wie Trauer, Schocks oder eben nach Folter im menschlichen Verstand vor sich geht. Der Schmerz dieser Zustände, die Unfähigkeit, damit abzuschließen und es ad acta zu legen, sind darin begründet, dass Erinnerungen in dem Zwischenraum des Verstandes schwirren. Sie sind, wie ich bereits einmal grob erklärte, mit einer gewissen Energie versehen und diese ist zu stark, um die Erinnerungen endgültig abzulegen."

„Und das fanden Sie wie heraus?", nutzte er eine kleine Atempause ihrerseits.

Hermine verzog das Gesicht. „Ginny… Sie litt sehr nach Harrys Tod. Mehr als wir anderen. Natürlich haben wir ihn alle vermisst und lange gebraucht, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Aber sie schaffte es auch nach Monaten nicht, wieder halbwegs in den Alltag zurückzufinden. Ich habe ihren Verstand erforscht." Hermine lief rosa an.

Was dafür sorgte, dass Severus seine nächste Frage als Feststellung formulieren konnte: „Ohne ihr Einverständnis."

„Ja."

Das wiederum warf ein neues Bild auf ihre milde Reaktion, was seine Erforschung ihres Verstandes betraf. „Die Regel-Fetischistin Miss Granger tut etwas gegen den Willen ihrer Freundin." Er schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge, wobei allerdings ein sehr amüsiertes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen stand.

„Jedenfalls…", unterbrach sie ihn abrupt und senkte ihren nun hochroten Kopf dem Tisch entgegen. „Jedenfalls schaffte ich es, einen Trank zu entwickeln, der die Aufgabe übernahm, zu der ihr Verstand nicht fähig war. Er war darauf ausgelegt, aufzuräumen und zu sortieren. Fragen zu beantworten, die wir uns nie bewusst gestellt haben."

„Wie?", warf er kurz dazwischen.

Hermine überlegte kurz. „Wissen Sie, was ein EEG ist?", entschied sie sich dann für einen Anfang, der neuerlich weiter ausholte.

„Grob."

„Es handelt sich dabei um eine Aufzeichnung der Gehirnaktivität eines Menschen. Wie Sie sicherlich wissen, ist diese auf dem magischen Weg sehr viel effektiver und aufschlussreicher als bei den Muggeln." Severus nickte kurz. „Das EEG besteht aus einem Kurvendiagramm und zeichnet die elektrische Aktivität im Gehirn auf, wobei verschiedene Wellen unterschieden werden. Bei Ginny fand ich fast ausschließlich Theta-Wellen."

Sie sah ihn an, als hätte sie das Ei des Merlin neu erfunden. „Ich sagte grob", erinnerte er sie deswegen.

Sie lächelte, offensichtlich erfreut über die Möglichkeit, ihm etwas erklären zu können. „Theta-Wellen kommen normalerweise nur in leichten Schlafphasen vor. Man ist dann nur noch dazu in der Lage, auf wichtige oder starke Umweltreize zu reagieren. Ginny zog es oftmals vor, selbst das zu lassen. Ich beobachtete sie auch nachts, sie kam selten über die Theta-Wellen hinaus. Das ist meistens der Fall, wenn man sich in einer dieser Ausnahmesituationen befindet. Der Verstand macht einfach dicht, auch wenn man tagsüber funktioniert." Ihr Blick begegnete seinem flüchtig. „Der Trank war nun dazu in der Lage, ihre Gehirnaktivität zu steigern. Wenn wir träumen, zeigen sich dabei meistens Beta-Wellen. Der Trank erzeugt genau diese Wellen und sorgt dafür, dass die Erinnerungen während des Schlafes verarbeitet werden. Durch einige magische Komponenten wird dies noch sehr viel effektiver getan, als jede Gesprächstherapie es jemals hinbekommen würde. Nachdem Ginny mir verziehen hatte, erklärte sie sich dazu bereit, sich als Testperson zur Verfügung zu stellen. Es dauerte zwei Wochen und sie aß wieder mit uns, ging zur Uni und traf sich mit Freunden. Sie schloss mit Harrys Tod ab und ging weiter."

Eine bedrückende Stille breitete sich in der Küche aus. „Ich hoffe, Ihnen ist bewusst, welch mächtiges Werkzeug Sie entwickelt haben", sagte Severus schließlich beeindruckt.

„Das ist es. Deswegen habe ich Ginny mit einem Zauber belegt, der es ihr unmöglich macht, darüber zu sprechen. Sie sind der erste, dem ich davon berichte. Alle diese Empfindungen – Trauer, Schock, Angst – haben einen Sinn. Aber ich denke, es gibt Situationen, in denen man es einfach nicht alleine schaffen kann." Sie schluckte.

„Was uns wiederum zu Adia bringt", schlug Severus den Bogen.

Hermine nickte und gewann ihre Fassung zurück. „Der Zwischenraum in meinem Verstand gehört nicht mehr nur mir alleine. Es schwirren meine Erinnerungen darin herum, sicher. Aber auch Adia hat Dinge dort abgelegt. Und wenn ich von einer Persönlichkeit zur andere wechsle, findet ein gewisser Austausch, eine Vermischung statt. Das wäre an sich kein Problem, aber ich habe keinen Zugriff auf ihren Teil des Zwischenraums, ebenso wie sie keinen Zugriff auf meinen hat. Es ist quasi unmöglich, alle meiner Erinnerungen ad acta zu legen, wenn sie in mir ist, da wir nie gleichzeitig an der Oberfläche sein können."

„Aber sie bekommt mit, was geschieht, wenn sie nicht an der Oberfläche ist. Und sie hat einen gewissen Einfluss darauf." Er sagte dies nicht als Frage, denn die Möglichkeit, dass Hermine selbst eine solche Kälte aufgebaut haben könnte, bescherte ihm eine Gänsehaut.

Zu seiner Erleichterung nickte Hermine. „Irgendwie ist sie immer da. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie viel von ihr in meine Handlungen eingreift."

„Wenn Sie mich fragen eine Menge."

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Also gut", beschloss er dann, ein Fazit zu ziehen. „Sie brauchen die Therapie, was wegen Adia nicht möglich ist. Uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als eine Möglichkeit zu finden, Adia loszuwerden."

„Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, Adia loszuwerden", erwiderte Hermine monoton.

„Es gibt sie _noch_ nicht", wandte Severus ein. „Vergessen Sie nicht, dass wir hier viel Zeit haben. Ich befürchte, Albus wird uns noch lange schmoren lassen." Er verzog missmutig das Gesicht.

Hermine hingegen sah ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf an. „Warum tun Sie das?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Muss ich Ihnen diese Frage wirklich beantworten?" Er stellte diese Gegenfrage auf die gleiche Art, auf die er sie auch früher im Unterricht immer getriezt hatte: mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und spöttisch geschürzten Lippen.

Hermine verzog mit einem halben Lächeln das Gesicht. „Nein, eigentlich nicht."

Es war einfach so, dass es eine Aufgabe war, die ihn davon abhielt, verrückt zu werden. Und gleichzeitig war es eine Möglichkeit, sich für das zu revanchieren, was sie für ihn getan hatte. Außerdem wollte er die Hermine zurück, mit der er in den Kerkern Hogwarts' Tränke zur Vernichtung des Dunklen Lords gebraut hatte. Doch keinen dieser Gründe konnte er nennen.

Nach einer kurzen Zeit des Schweigens meinte Hermine schließlich: „Jetzt ist der Tee aber wirklich fertig."

Severus nickte schmunzelnd und langte nach der Kanne.

* * *

TBC...


	17. 202: Faites vos jeux

Meine Vergesslichkeit hat mich mal wieder in Bedrängnis gebracht. Und zwar hab ich gestern auf Arbeit eure Reviews alle beantwortet, dann aber meinen USB-Stick da liegen gelassen. °meh° Ich bring den morgen mit und dann gibt es die Antworten morgen Abend. ;)

* * *

**Kapitel 2.02 – Faites vos jeux**

* * *

- 04.08.2001 -

* * *

Er hatte sich und Hermine zwei Tage gegeben, um die Nachwirkungen des 31. Julis zu verarbeiten. Sie musste sich daran gewöhnen, dass er Bescheid wusste. Er ebenfalls. Und sie musste sich daran gewöhnen, dass sie mit ihrem psychischen Zustand solange in einer bewegungslosen Schwebe hängen würde, bis er entweder einen Weg fand, Adia loszuwerden, oder Hermine sich traute, in die bodenlose Trauer zu stürzen.

Severus hätte sie gerne ermuntert, den zweiten Weg zu wählen. Und er hätte ihr auch gerne versprochen, dass er sie nicht ewig fallen lassen würde. Doch das stand nicht in seiner Macht und so musste er sich auf das konzentrieren, was er selbst bewirken konnte.

Deswegen nahm er sich nach zwei Tagen und mit sortierten Gedanken die Bücher hervor, die Albus ihm hatte zukommen lassen. Mit seinem Notizbuch und der Lesebrille bestückt, hatte er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer fest verschlossen und begann zu recherchieren.

Die Stunden zogen an ihm vorbei (wobei er feststellte, dass die Weinflasche so verzaubert war, dass sie sich niemals leerte) und dennoch schienen alle Wege in eine Sackgasse zu führen.

Das hauptsächliche Problem – soviel hatte er inzwischen rausgefunden – bestand darin, dass Hermine sich nicht willentlich von Adia lösen konnte. Adia war wie ein Parasit. Der Vicissitudo Virtus enthielt eine starke, magische Komponente, die es möglich gemacht hatte, Hermines Vorstellung einer zweiten Persönlichkeit real werden zu lassen. Der Trank hatte sich einen Teil von Hermines Persönlichkeit genommen und ihn umfunktioniert, so dass er dem Charakter entsprach, den Hermine brauchte. Sie hatte sich in ihrem Verstand eingenistet, wie ein Kind es in der Gebärmutter der Frau tun würde. Es lag nicht in Hermines Macht, sie bewusst abzustoßen.

Severus vermutete, dass diese Unfähigkeit sogar soweit ging, dass Adia diejenige sein musste, die einen etwaigen Gegentrank einnahm. Es war offensichtlich, dass dieses Unterfangen ein sehr schwieriges werden würde.

Das einzig Positive, das er bisher hatte finden können, war das Teilen der Erinnerungen. Es war tatsächlich so, dass Hermine und Adia das gleiche Wissen besaßen. Doch Adia hatte keine emotionale Bindung zu Hermines Erinnerungen und umgekehrt. Das bedeutete in etwa, dass Adia zwar wusste, dass Hermine ihren Ehemann und ihr Kind verloren hatte, es sie aber nicht im Mindestens kümmerte.

Severus konnte diese Tatsache nutzen, um Adia zuzusetzen. Hermine würde es wissen, aber er würde sie damit nicht verletzen. Es war brutal, aber letztendlich musste er Adia in eine Situation bringen, in der sie den Selbstmord allem anderen vorziehen würde.

Dass er die Fähigkeit zu solchen Spielchen in sich trug, wusste Severus. Er hatte allerdings gehofft, sie niemals wieder anwenden zu müssen.

Als er an diesen Punkt seiner Recherche gelangt war, nahm er die Brille von der Nase, legte sie mit einem metallischen Klingen zur Seite und fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Seine Augen brannten vom Lesen und der Wein hatte sein Denken etwas schwermütig werden lassen. Nichtsdestotrotz war ihm bewusst, dass er den Beginn des einzigen Wegs gefunden hatte. Wohin dieser führen würde, stand allerdings in den Sternen.

Vielleicht wäre es eine Erleichterung für Hermine, wenn sie die Führung für eine gewisse Zeit an Adia abgeben konnte. Severus musste sie diesbezüglich noch genauer befragen, denn wenn das Gegenteil der Fall war, würde er seine Zeit mit Adia genau planen müssen. Es würde ihm seine Aufgabe erschweren.

Und nebenbei musste er noch einen Trank entwickeln, der Adia letztendlich von Hermine trennen würde. Auch sie brauchte einen Auslöser, so wie ein Kind den Anstoß zur Geburt brauchte – oder zur Fehlgeburt. Das würde sich als schwer erweisen, wie er feststellte, als er sich das Rezept des Vicissitudo Virtus genauer ansah.

Der Trank war eine Abhandlung des Vielsafttrankes mit variablen Zutaten anstelle des Stücks der Person, in die man sich verwandeln wollte. Außerdem musste über den fertigen Trank ein Zauber gesprochen werden, um den Trank abzuschließen und die Wirkung in eine gewisse Richtung zu lenken. Auch dieser Zauber war variabel, beziehungsweise musste man an diesem Punkt selbst aktiv werden. Diese beiden nicht festgelegten Details prägten den Charakter, den man erschuf. Zusammen mit allen anderen Zutaten war der Vicissitudo Virtus ein Trank, der so viel magische Energie in sich barg, dass man sie unmöglich ausgleichen konnte. Zumindest sagte dies die Literatur.

Schließlich griff er nach seinen Notizen und ging hinunter ins Wohnzimmer. Die Terrassentür stand offen und Hermine hatte es sich auf einem der Gartenstühle mit den Büchern bequem gemacht, die er ihr gegeben hatte. Sie hatte beschlossen, dass ihr Studium der Zaubertränke vorerst die beste Ablenkung war und Severus musste ihr in diesem Punkt zustimmen.

Er betrat die Terrasse betont laut, damit sie seine Anwesenheit bemerkte. Mit müdem Blick legte sie das Buch beiseite, als er sich setzte. „Ich brauche ein paar detailliertere Informationen von Ihnen", kam er ohne Umschweife zum Thema.

Hermine nickte einverstanden. „Worum geht es?"

„Welche Zutaten gaben Sie außer dem Standard zum Trank hinzu?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn und dachte angestrengt nach. „Sekret der Drosera, Ebenholz und eine Mischung aus Drachenblut und dem Blut eines Zauberers reiner Abstammung", zählte sie schließlich auf.

„Wen haben Sie dafür genommen?"

„Ron."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue.

„Er war der einzige, von dem ich verlangen konnte, nicht weiter nachzufragen", erklärte sie zerknirscht.

Severus ließ es dabei bewenden, doch ihm wurde nun klar, was dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Adia sich bei dem Treffen wegen seiner Rezepte verplappert hatte. Rasch schrieb er sich die Zutaten auf.

„Stimmt etwas nicht mit meiner Wahl?"

Sie kannte ihn einfach schon zu gut. Severus grinste auf diese Art, die seine Augen nicht erreichte. „Abgesehen davon, dass Sie sich mit Mr Weasleys Blut eine sehr sprunghafte, emotionale Komponente in den Charakter geholt und mit dem Blut an sich bereits einen Schritt über die schmale Grenze zwischen schwarzer und weißer Magie getan haben, ist nichts dagegen einzuwenden."

Hermines Gesicht nahm eine ungesunde, gräuliche Farbe an und sie senkte befangen den Blick. „Ich hatte keine andere Wahl."

„Ich weiß." Er machte ein paar Kringel auf dem Pergament, um sich und Hermine einen kleinen Moment Zeit zu geben. „Was für einen Zauber haben Sie benutzt?", fragte er dann weiter.

Sie holte tief Luft, während Severus versuchte, die Färbung ihrer Haut zu ignorieren. „_Indigeo uxor periculosus_."

Er kniff die Augen zusammen. „Sie haben versucht, die Femme fatale ins Lateinische zu übersetzen."

Hermine nickte. „Es ist nicht leicht, Zaubersprüche selbst zu entwickeln, wenn man nie Latein gelernt hat. Ich habe Albus schon mal darauf angesprochen, aber er schien nicht sonderlich begeistert davon, in Hogwarts ein neues Unterrichtsfach einzurichten."

Severus lächelte nun ehrlich amüsiert. „Das kann ich mir durchaus vorstellen. Es ist nicht leicht, jemanden dazu zu bewegen, an einer Schule zu unterrichten, die im direkten Interesse des Dunklen Lords lag."

„Voldemort ist doch Vergangenheit."

„Sicher." In einem Ton, der deutlich machte, dass er ihre Auffassung diesbezüglich ganz und gar nicht teilte. „Ich werde mich dann wieder dem Trank widmen."

Er wollte aufstehen, doch Hermine hielt ihn zurück, indem sie nach seiner Hand griff. „Gibt es einen Weg, den Vicissitudo Virtus wieder rückgängig zu machen?"

Severus sah erst Hermine an, dann ihre Hand auf seiner. Als ihr dies bewusst wurde, zog sie sie zurück. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich muss versuchen, den Trank umzukehren. Und ich werde mich mit Adia auseinander setzen müssen. Sagen Sie, hilft es Ihnen, wenn Adia die Führung hat? Geht es Ihnen dann… besser?"

Sie neigte unverständlich den Kopf. „Das tut es", antwortete sie dann allerdings, ohne genauer nachzufragen.

Auf Severus' Gesichtszügen erschien ein erleichterter Ausdruck. „Das ist gut." Einige Sekunden lang hielt er einfach ihrem Blick stand, dann blinzelte er mehrmals. „Ich werde Sie auf dem Laufenden halten." Kurz darauf war er wieder im Haus verschwunden.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Ebenholz, Blut, Drosera… Severus wälzte die Zutaten in seinem Kopf. Ebenholz mit seiner absolut schwarzen Struktur musste von etwas Hellem neutralisiert werden, ebenfalls eine Pflanze oder besser noch ein Holz. Das bedeutete, dass er bei Albus eine neue Bestellung aufgeben musste, die Holz vom Bergahorn beinhaltete.

Das Blut war bereits schwieriger zu lösen. Zweifellos konnte er das von Weasley durch Hermines eigenes Blut ausgleichen. Das Drachenblut hingegen war eine sehr mächtige Komponente, kaum durch ein gleichermaßen ruhiges und ausgeglichenes Wesen aufzuwiegen. Wenn er es ausreichend dosierte, könnte das Blut eines Schmetterlings oder eines kleinen Vogels Abhilfe schaffen. Die Fähigkeit zu fliegen spielte keine unwichtige Rolle bei der Wahl. Das Tier durfte bei der Gewinnung allerdings nicht zu Tode kommen, sonst wäre die reine Komponente dahin.

Er seufzte schwer. Dinge dieser Art erledigte er an sich gerne selbst, aber hier in diesem Haus hatte er keine Chance, an Schmetterlinge oder Vögel heranzukommen. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als Albus zu vertrauen.

Schließlich blieb von Hermines Eigenkreation nur noch das Sekret der Drosera, was nichts anderes als der Sonnentau war, eine fleischfressende Pflanze. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, nicht sicher, ob er von dieser Wahl beeindruckt oder amüsiert sein sollte. Was er bisher von Adia gesehen hatte, entsprach dieser Komponente allerdings recht gut.

Blieb nur noch die Frage, wie man dieser Zutat am besten begegnete. Dass Hermine nur das Sekret benutzt hatte, sprach dafür, dass er es ähnlich tun sollte. Welche nicht brutale Pflanze war für ein solches Unternehmen geeignet? Er tippte mit der Spitze seiner Feder immer wieder neben dem Wort Drosera auf das Pergament.

Nebenbei hörte er, wie Hermine das Zimmer betrat, ließ es sich jedoch nicht anmerken. Er hatte seine Tür nur angelehnt, womit es ihr erlaubt war, hereinzukommen. Dicht hinter ihm stehend und anscheinend über seine Schultern die Notizen lesend, spürte er ihren Atem in seinem Nacken und erlaubte es sich kurz, genießend die Augen zu schließen.

„Taraxacum", sagte sie schließlich und Severus' Tippen verebbte.

„Löwenzahn", wiederholte er ihren Vorschlag nachdenklich. „Das könnte funktionieren." Er notierte es sich, während Hermine um den Tisch ging und sich auf den freien Stuhl setzte.

„Es ist beeindruckend, wie Sie vorankommen." Sie stützte den Kopf in eine Hand und drehte seine Pergamente so, dass sie sie lesen konnte.

Sein erster Impuls ging in die Richtung, sie zurechtzuweisen und vor die Tür zu setzen. Doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass sie diese Phase bereits hinter sich gelassen hatten und versuchte sich zu kontrollieren. „Es ist das, was ich gelernt habe", erwiderte er deswegen spitz und zog die Notizen mit vorsichtigem Nachdruck zu sich zurück.

Hermine sah ihn verlegen lächelnd an. „Entschuldigung. Ich wollte nicht…"

Er winkte ab. „Weshalb kamen Sie zu mir?"

„Das Essen ist fertig", erklärte sie, anscheinend froh, dass er sie so glimpflich davon kommen ließ.

„Ich komme gleich."

Einen Moment lang schien sie noch zu versuchen, seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu ergründen, dann nickte sie und verließ das Zimmer wieder. Severus sah ihr hinterher, soweit dies über seine Schulter möglich war. Ihr Verhalten machte ihm Sorgen. Wo sie bis vor wenigen Tagen noch trotzig und aufbegehrend war, schien sie nun, da er Bescheid wusste, resigniert zu haben. Er wusste nicht, was ihm besser gefallen sollte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Wie wollen Sie die Komponente des Vielsafttrankes umpolen?", begann Hermine etwa zehn Minuten später vorsichtig ein Gespräch, während sie die Spaghetti auf ihre Gabel drehte.

Severus kaute gemütlich, stellte fest, dass ihm ihre Soße schmeckte, und ließ sie dabei nicht aus den Augen. „Es gibt einen Trank, der den Vielsafttrank abrupt beenden kann", ließ er sie dann wissen. „Ich denke, es ist sinnvoll, einen Großteil dieser Zutaten zu übernehmen."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Verzeihen Sie mir, wenn ich das so sage, aber das alles erscheint mir doch relativ simpel. Warum hieß es bisher immer, dass man den Vicissitudo Virtus nicht rückgängig machen kann?"

„Ihnen sei verziehen", erwiderte Severus vorerst mit Gönnermiene und genoss es, wie daraufhin ein wenig Leben in ihr Gesicht kehrte.

„Wie gnädig", knurrte Hermine beinahe.

„So bin ich. Und was den Trank betrifft, so habe ich es noch mit den Einhorntränen und Ihrem Spruch zu tun. Ich bin mir bisher noch nicht sicher, wie ich dieser Mischung begegnen soll und sie ist es auch, die die Umkehrung bisher stets unmöglich machte. Wobei sich das sicherlich eher auf die Einhorntränen als den Spruch bezieht. Möglicherweise ist der Spruch sogar vollkommen irrelevant." Er verzog das Gesicht darüber, dass er darauf bisher noch keine eindeutige Antwort gefunden hatte. „Außerdem ist dieser Trank nur die halbe Miete." Die nächste Portion der Nudeln fand ihren Weg in seinen Mund, was Hermine sichtlich nervte, da die Diskussion gerade interessante Richtungen einschlug.

„Und was ist die andere Hälfte?" Sie legte ihr Besteck beiseite und schob den Teller von sich.

Severus hob missbilligend eine Augenbraue. „Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst, oder?", fragte er scharf und deutete auf ihr kaum berührtes Essen.

Man konnte ihr deutlich an der Nasenspitze ablesen, dass es absolut ihr Ernst gewesen war. Doch angesichts seiner Frage zog sie sich die Mahlzeit brav wieder heran und aß weiter. „Deswegen würde ich trotzdem gerne erfahren, wie die andere Hälfte aussieht", ließ sie ihn schmatzend wissen, woraufhin Severus die Nase rümpfte.

„Mit vollem Mund spricht man nicht", ermahnte er.

Hermine grinste ihn spöttisch an.

„Und Ihre Frage kann ich Ihnen momentan nicht beantworten."

„Weil Sie es nicht wissen?"

Er wünschte, es wäre so. „Weil es dann nicht mehr funktionieren würde."

Sie schluckte sehr angestrengt und konzentrierte sich dann komplett auf ihr Essen. Severus schloss für einen Moment die Augen und ärgerte sich darüber, dass er die einigermaßen gelöste Stimmung hatte zerstören müssen.

* * *

- 07.08.2001 -

* * *

Das erste, was Severus morgens sah, als er die Treppe hinunterstieg, war ein nackter, wippender Damenfuß. Der Rest des Körpers war verborgen hinter der Tür, doch er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dieser Fuß nicht Hermine gehörte. Sie würde sich nicht mit nackten Beinen in die Küche setzen.

Deswegen straffte er unbewusst seine Haltung und zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als er schließlich Einsicht auf das volle Bild hatte. Es war Adia, natürlich, jemand anderes stand nicht zur Auswahl. Und sie trug nicht mehr als eine sehr kurze Hose und ein knappes T-Shirt. Offenbar hatte sie Hermines Zauberstab dazu genutzt, sich Unterhaltung in Form eines Romans und Musik zu beschaffen – letzteres stimmte nicht im Mindesten mit Severus' Geschmack überein. Den Titel des Buches konnte er von seiner Position aus nicht erkennen, doch er war überzeugt, dass auch dieser nicht zu seiner favorisierten Literatur gehören würde.

Adia hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er die Küche betreten hatte. Nun allerdings räusperte er sich vernehmlich und sie sah ihn abschätzend an. Ihre Blicke wanderten unverhohlen an seinem Körper hinab, den er neben bequemen Schuhen lediglich mit einem Hemd und einer langen Hose bekleidet hatte. Als sie wieder bei seinem Gesicht angekommen war, kräuselte ein zweideutiges Lächeln ihre Lippen und sie blinzelte ihn aus dunklen Augen an.

„Wo ist Hermine?", fragte Severus und fixierte ihre Blicke mit der Unnachgiebigkeit, die er sich in Hogwarts zugelegt hatte.

„Indisponiert", erwiderte die ihm nach wie vor fremde Frau knapp. Dann steckte sie sich einen Löffel Joghurt in den Mund und zog ihn gewagt langsam, mit der Ausbuchtung nach oben wieder heaus.

Severus blickte leicht an ihren Augen vorbei und hoffte, dass er sie so aus dem Konzept bringen konnte. Nun, wenn es gelang, ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken. Schließlich verzog er bedauernd das Gesicht und wandte sich zum Küchenschrank um, um sich selbst ein Frühstück vorzubereiten.

„So habe ich wenigstens die Chance, dich mal persönlich kennen zu lernen", stellte Adia unterdessen fest und legte klappernd ihren Löffel zur Seite. Einen Moment später verstummte auch die Musik. „Es bringt keinen Spaß, dich nur in ihrem Verstand zu beobachten."

„Zumal ich dort in nächster Zeit vermutlich nicht anzutreffen sein werde", erwiderte Severus trocken und setzte sich mit zwei Scheiben Toast und Käse an den Tisch. Als wäre es selbstverständlich, griff er nach Hermines Zauberstab und war nicht überrascht, als Adia seine Hand abfing.

„Was genau planst du zu tun?"

Severus fixierte ihre Blicke und lächelte so fein, dass es nur schwer von einem Grinsen zu unterscheiden war. Die Finger, die ihn festhielten, waren kräftigt, doch trotzdem weich. Eine gefährliche Mischung. So gefährlich, dass der Zauberstab sachte zu vibrieren begann.

„Kaffee."

Adia hob eine Augenbraue. „Kein Handgebrühter?"

Severus wusste, dass er sich auf dünnes Eis begab. Doch die Gelegenheit war einfach zu verlockend: „Handarbeit ist mir zu mühsam."

Sie grinste und befeuchtete sich mit der Zunge die Lippen, ehe sie ihre Hand zurückzog und ihn so gewähren ließ. Er beschwor sich eine Tasse Kaffee herauf und legte den Zauberstab dann wieder zur Seite, als ob nichts geschehen wäre.

„Ist das nicht die falsche Einstellung für einen Meister der Tränke?"

Er hasste es, dies zugeben zu müssen, doch ihre Stimme weckte sogar in ihm ein gewisses Verlangen. Es war einfach schon zu lange her. Und dennoch verbot er es sich, die Gedanken, die in die falsche Richtung führten, zuzulassen. Obwohl es davon eine Menge gab. „Tränke zu brauen, ist keine Handarbeit." Er sagte dieses Wort, als wäre es Dreck in seinem Mund. „Es ist eine Kunst." Dann biss er von seinem Toast ab und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Kaffee. Diese ganze Unterhaltung könnte riskant werden, wenn nicht bald genug Koffein in sein Gefäßsystem gelangte.

„Bei dir ist es das sicherlich", murmelte sie in ihren Tee und die dunklen Augen blitzten ihn über den Rand der Tasse hinweg an.

„Nun, was meinst du, wann kann ich mit Hermines Rückkehr rechnen?", überging er ihre letzte Äußerung und warf mit tief gerunzelter Stirn einen Blick auf seine Taschenuhr. Seitdem er die Küche betreten hatte, waren kaum zehn Minuten vergangen. Dennoch wünschte er sich, er könnte diesem Gespräch endlich aus dem Weg gehen. Er hätte sich vorher gerne darauf vorbereitet.

Und genau deswegen hatte Adia letztendlich doch angefangen, um die Vorherrschaft über Hermines Körper zu kämpfen. Er konnte es an dem Blick sehen, der ihn auf seine Frage hin traf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Sie hat mir keinen Zeitpunkt genannt", schaffte Adia es allerdings sehr überzeugend, ihn über diese kleine Unsicherheit hinweg zu täuschen. Hätte er nicht danach gesucht, er hätte es nicht bemerkt.

„Schade." Severus schnalzte mit der Zunge.

Daraufhin stand sie auf, was sie selbst mit hochhackigen Schuhen nicht eleganter hätte tun können, und kam um den Tisch herum, bis sie sich darauf abstützen und gleichzeitig seinem Gesicht sehr nahe kommen konnte. „Was gibt es denn so Wichtiges, dass du unbedingt Hermine brauchst?"

Seine Blicke glitten ausdruckslos über ihr Gesicht. Er konnte nicht verhehlen, dass sie sehr weiche, einladende Züge hatte und wirklich verführerisch aussah, wenn sie so lächelte wie jetzt. Doch er hatte oft genug mit Frauen wie ihr zu tun gehabt, um seinen Verstand funktionstüchtig zu halten: „Nichts, bei dem du mir behilflich sein könntest."

Ihr Fuß rutschte auf dem Fliesenboden ein Stück nach vorne, zwischen seine und sogar bis unter den Stuhl, so dass sie mit ihrem Knie beinahe das seine berührte. Dabei schlug sie die Augen nieder und sah ihn mit so perfekt gespielter Unschuld an, dass er die Augenbrauen anhob. „Lass es auf einen Versuch ankommen."

Das Lächeln, das daraufhin seine Züge erobern wollte, konnte er nur schwer zurückhalten. Er hatte sie genau da, wo er sie haben wollte: „Ich brauche ihre Hilfe bei der Extraktion von Proteinen aus den Petalen der Myosotis scorpioides, damit ich den Trank gegen Tinea pedis interdigitalis fertig stellen kann."

Sie lächelte nach wie vor. „Gegen was?"

„Fußpilz", erwiderte Severus trocken.

Und diese Aussage verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht im Geringsten. Adia blinzelte ihn mehrmals an, dann runzelte sich ihre Stirn und ihre Blicke wanderten kurzzeitig hinab auf den Boden. Beinahe unbemerkt zog sie ihren Fuß zurück und richtete sich schließlich auf. „Nun dann… Ich werde es ihr ausrichten."

Severus neigte mit unbewegter Miene den Kopf. „Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden."

Dies schien beinahe einer Entlassung gleichzukommen, denn Adia drehte sich abrupt um und verließ so würdevoll wie möglich die Küche.

Severus grinste zufrieden und griff nach seiner Kaffeetasse.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Am Nachmittag fand er Hermine mit verschränkten Armen vor der geschlossenen Terrassentür stehen. Sie hielt sich an ihren Ellbogen fest, wurde allerdings auf ihn aufmerksam, als eine Diele unter seinen Füßen knackte. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Myosotis scorpioides, hm?"

Severus nickte. „In der Tat. Wären Sie so freundlich, mir zu helfen? Der Juckreiz ist wirklich unangenehm." Er faltete mit belustigtem Blick die Hände vor dem Körper und wartete auf ihre Antwort.

Hermine senkte den Blick und ihre lockigen Haare fielen über ihre Schultern. Ihm war klar, dass sie dieses kleine Spiel nicht weiter mitspielen würde. „Es tut mir leid, dass Sie bereits heute auf Adia trafen. Ich hätte sie daran hindern müssen, die Oberhand zu bekommen."

Er ließ seine Hände sinken und umfasste die linke hinter dem Rücken mit der rechten. Langsam trat er ein paar Schritte ins Wohnzimmer. „Ich denke nicht, dass dies etwas ist, das Sie noch beeinflussen können. Nicht mehr."

Ihr Kopf ruckte nach oben. „Was meinen Sie?"

Severus wartete, bis er sich sicher sein konnte, dass Hermine seinem Blick nicht ausweichen würde. „Adia gewinnt an Macht. Sie sind schwach und Adia nutzt dies aus."

Hermine straffte ihre Haltung. „Ich bin nicht schwach!"

Ein zierliches Lächeln zupfte kurz an seinen Mundwinkeln. Auf diese Antwort hatte er gehofft: „Dann beweisen Sie es mir!"

Das Nicken, das daraufhin durch ihren Kopf fuhr, wirkte abgehackt und erzwungen. „Myosotis scorpioides, ja?"

„Proteine aus den Petalen, exakt", stimmte er ihr zu.

„Fein. Lassen Sie uns anfangen." Mit entschlossenen Schritten ging sie an ihm vorbei hinunter in den Keller. An der Tür allerdings blieb sie kurz stehen und sah ihn mit großen braunen Augen an. Severus nickte ihr kurz zu, ehe er ihr folgte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Mit einer Tüte Lakritze in der Hand wanderte Severus durch den Garten. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen und hinter der verschwommenen Grenze war nicht mehr als ein zart violettes Glühen übrig geblieben.

Nachdenklich wühlte er neuerlich in der Tüte und zog ein unförmiges Stück der einzigen Nascherei, die ihm wirklich schmeckte, hervor. „Das heute war nur der Anfang, Albus", stellte er fest, während er die schwarze Masse in seinen Fingern betrachtete. Schließlich steckte er sie sich in den Mund und legte die freie Hand auf seinen Steiß. Sie war zu einer Faust geballt.

„Ich weiß", erklang die Stimme des Schulleiters sehr leise vor ihm.

Severus grinste zufrieden. Er hatte also Recht gehabt. Je dichter er an der Grenze war, desto besser war der Kontakt. Doch sein Grinsen erstarb rasch, als er sich wieder auf den Grund des Gespräches besann: „Ich hatte gehofft, dieses Spiel nie wieder spielen zu müssen."

„Du hast keine andere Wahl, Severus."

Der Tränkemeister zerknüllte die Tüte in seiner Hand und knurrte ein leises „Ich weiß!".

„Miss Withmore wird es dir nicht leicht machen. Ich befürchte, sie könnte sich zu einer wirklichen Gefahr entwickeln, nun, da der Auftrag erfüllt ist."

„Allerdings." Severus verbot es sich, diese Antwort genauer auszuführen. Er hatte beinahe zwei Jahrzehnte nur durch Selbstbeherrschung überstanden. Adia würde kein Problem für ihn darstellen – zumindest in dieser Beziehung nicht. Andererseits jedoch war es noch immer Hermines Körper, wenn er auch anders aussah, und er musste wirklich aufpassen, dass er die ganze Sache ohne Schäden für sie hinter sich brachte. „Du hättest besser aufpassen müssen, alter Mann", murmelte er deswegen schließlich. „Sie war deine Kämpferin."

„Ich weiß. Nun ist sie dein Auftrag."

Severus schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Aufträge mehr. Niemals wieder. Das Kapitel ist abgeschlossen. Drei Monate der Folter müssen reichen." Ein weiteres Lakritzstück wanderte in seinen Mund.

„Das müssen sie wohl."

Einige Momente kehrte Schweigen ein. Dann sagte Severus abrupt: „Trenne deine Verbindung in diese Realität endgültig."

„Wovon sprichst du?"

„Stell dich nicht dümmer, als du bist, Albus! Solange Hermine und ich hier sind, will ich nicht, dass du eine Möglichkeit hast, uns zu belauschen. Ich kann nicht offen mit ihr reden, wenn ich jedes Mal befürchten muss, dass du gerade zuhörst."

„Es hat dich bisher nicht gestört."

„Und du hast mir bisher vertraut." Der Tränkemeister wandte seinen Blick ein Stück nach oben, so dass Licht vom Wohnzimmer auf sein Profil schien. Seine Augenbrauen waren tief in die Stirn gezogen.

„Das tue ich noch immer", erwiderte Albus nach einiger Zeit.

Severus lächelte fein. „Dann beweise es!" Nachdem er diese Forderung schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag gestellt hatte, senkte er den Blick und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich will, dass du mich hier machen lässt. Aber ich will eine Möglichkeit, dir zu sagen, was ich an Lebensmitteln und Trankzutaten brauche. Du wirst die Kontrolle in dieser Realität an mich abgeben oder ich werde mich weigern, dieses Spiel überhaupt zu beginnen."

Lange Zeit blieb es still und Severus beschlich schon die Befürchtung, dass er einen Schritt zu weit gegangen war. Dann allerdings erklang die zunehmend dünner werdende Stimme Albus' erneut: „Also gut. Spielen wir nach deinen Regeln."

Severus nickte. „Fein." Er hätte auch keinen Rückzieher gemacht, wenn Albus seine Forderungen verweigert hätte.

Nun allerdings wandte er sich auf dem Absatz um und schritt gemäßigt zum Haus zurück.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Faites vos jeux - Aufforderung des Croupiers beim französischen Roulette an die Spieler, ihre Einsätze zu tätigen  
Myosotis scorpioides - Sumpf-Vergissmeinnicht  
Petalen - Die Petalen (Kronblätter) sind die inneren Blütenhüllblätter einer Blüte. Kronblätter sind oft auffällig gefärbt und/oder geformt und haben die Funktion, Insekten zur Bestäubung anzulocken.  
Tinea pedis interdigitalis - Fußpilz im Zehenzwischenraum


	18. 203: Rien ne va plus

**Kapitel 2.03 – Rien ne va plus**

* * *

- 10.08.2001 -

* * *

Die Luft im Labor war dunstig und schwül, zur Decke hin hatten sich sogar kleine Wolken gebildet. Gerüche von Kräutern, Blüten und Essenzen hatten sich vermischt und ergaben einen formlosen Klumpen, den Severus zwar in seine einzelnen Bestandteile zerlegen, im Ganzen allerdings nicht erfassen konnte. Die Temperatur lag geringfügig unter denen der Sahara um die Mittagszeit und der Sauerstoff wandelte sich immer mehr in Kohlendioxid um.

Unter normalen Umständen hätte er bereits vor einer Stunde einen Frischluftzauber gesprochen, doch der Trank, an dem sie brauten, benötigte exakt diese Umgebung, bis er fertig gestellt war. Es blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als es zu ertragen.

Nichtsdestotrotz warf er Hermine immer wieder Blicke von der Seite her zu. Ihre Haare hatten sich zu kleinen Locken aufgekringelt und bildeten einen beinahe perfekten Kreis um ihr Gesicht. Zu Anfang hatte sie sie noch zu einem Zopf gebunden, doch lange gehalten hatte dieser nicht. Ihr Gesicht war tief gerötet und Schweißtropfen liefen ihr die Schläfen hinunter. Sie atmete – ebenso wie Severus – schon seit geraumer Zeit nur noch durch den Mund, denn andernfalls hatte man das Gefühl, einem würden die Atemwege verkleben.

Doch sie bewegten sich allmählich auf die Endphase des Trankes zu. Hermine quälte sich mit einer besonders aufmüpfigen frischen Alraune, die sich gegen den Griff wehrte und versuchte, die Klinge des Messers gegen Hermine einzusetzen. Schließlich packte Hermine dieses beiseite und nutzte ihre nun freie Hand dazu, die knotigen Auswüchse, die mit viel Fantasie Beine darstellten, auf dem Brett festzunageln.

„Severus, könnten Sie mir bitte helfen?" Sie klang unterschwellig erschöpft, so als wolle sie diese Tatsache aus ihrer Stimme verbannen.

„Sicher." Er langte nach dem Messer und schnitt die oberen Auswüchse der Knolle ab, so dass sie erschlaffte und die Gegenwehr aufgab. Dann hielt er Hermine den Griff des Messers hin. Sie nahm ihm das silberne Gerät entschlossen aus der Hand, nachdem sie sich die Stirn abgewischt hatte.

„Danke."

„Keine Ursache." Dann widmete er sich wieder der Lösung, die er aus verschiedenen Substanzen, unter anderem dem Sud aus gerösteten Giggelfeigen, mischte. Sie hatte inzwischen eine sirupartige Konsistenz und eine hellblaue, hübsche Färbung angenommen. Welche sich allerdings sofort zu einem schmutzigen Braun wechselte, als er drei Tropfen Lindenextrakt dazu gab. Dieses Zeug ruinierte jede Farbe.

War aber leider nötig für die Herstellung des Trankes zur endgültigen Entfernung des Herpesvirus aus dem menschlichen Organismus, den Hermine zu entwickeln versuchte. In diesem Punkt musste er ihr Recht geben.

Ansonsten hatte er bereits mehrere Punkte gefunden, die er persönlich anders gestaltet hätte, hatte sie allerdings nicht darauf hingewiesen. Sein Vorschlag war es gewesen, ihr beim Brauen ihrer eigenen Entwürfe zu helfen, nicht sie zu belehren. Und er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass man solange am besten aus eigenen Fehlschlägen lernte, wie man sich weigerte, das Wissen anderer zu erfragen.

Wobei er ziemlich sicher war, dass sie ihn auch später nicht um Hilfe bitten würde. Sie war zu stolz, um einen ihrer eigenen Tränke an ihn abzugeben, sei es auch nur für einen kleinen Rat. Und gleichzeitig war sie zu ehrlich, um ihn – wenn er ihr denn half – später vollkommen unter den Tisch fallen zu lassen.

Severus konnte nicht anders, als über diese Tatsache zu schmunzeln. Was er Hermine natürlich nicht sehen ließ. Merlin wusste, wie sie darauf momentan reagieren würde!

Nein, lieber widmete er sich wieder der Lösung zum Übergießen der gerösteten Alraune, die Hermine in diesem Moment zusammen mit einer guten Hand voll Pfeffer in einen Wok warf und über der Flamme erhitzte. Der Geruch im Labor erhielt eine weitere, sehr beißende Note, die sogar ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

„Sind Sie soweit?", fragte Hermine kurz darauf mit nasaler Stimme und er wandte sich mit dem Kolben zu ihr um, in der die nun teerfarbene Flüssigkeit träge schwankte.

„Das bin ich."

Daraufhin schüttete Hermine den Inhalt des Woks über einem Sieb aus, unter dem ein großes Becherglas stand. Beinahe ohne Verzögerung goss Severus seine Mischung gleichmäßig darüber und beobachtete die grünliche Flüssigkeit, die darunter ins Glas tropfte. Die Verwandlung war interessant, aber keinesfalls das, was Hermine sich gedacht hatte. Er würde dennoch gerne einige Experimente damit anstellen. Möglicherweise, wenn er es geschickt anstellte, konnte er an eine Probe kommen.

„Verdammt!", fluchte sie in diesem Moment allerdings erstmal und Severus vermutete, dass sie ebenso wie er selbst erkannt hatte, dass die Rezeptur ein Schuss in den Ofen war.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Sie damit Herpesviren das Fürchten lehren können", stellte er mit bedauernder Stimme fest. Früher wäre diese zweifellos spöttisch gewesen, doch diese Art des Umganges mit ihr hatte er abgestellt.

„Nein, sicherlich nicht." Der Wok kam sehr unsanft auf dem Tisch auf, als Hermine ihn gereizt abstellte.

Severus sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, während er das Sieb mit den verschrumpelten Alraunenstücken vom Becherglas hob und säuberte. Er bekam noch mit, wie sie sich mit den flachen Händen über das Gesicht fuhr, dann drehte er sich zum Waschbecken und ließ kühles Wasser über das Sieb und nebenbei auch über seine Hände laufen.

Als er sich wieder umdrehte, sah Adia ihn mit interessierten Blicken an. „Was macht der Fußpilz?", fragte sie gedehnt.

Severus riskierte einen kurzen Blick zu seinen Schuhen und nutzte diesen Moment, um die Überraschung zu verarbeiten. Anscheinend hatte dieser Misserfolg Hermine mehr zugesetzt, als er erwartet hatte. Früher war sie immer sehr rational an misslungene Experimente herangegangen und hatte sie solange analysiert, bis sie den Fehler gefunden hatte. Diese Geduld schien momentan ausgesetzt zu sein.

„Dem geht es bestens", erwiderte er schließlich, ließ aber kein Zeichen von Vergnügtheit auf sein Gesicht treten. Mit dem tropfenden Sieb in der Hand ging er zum Arbeitsplatz zurück und lehnte es gegen einen Aufbau in der Mitte des Tisches, damit es trocknen konnte. Anschließend deutete er auf die restlichen Überbleibsel des Versuches, nahm das Becherglas allerdings an sich. Eine bessere Gelegenheit würde er nicht bekommen. „Ich denke, du weißt, wie diese Dinge zu reinigen sind." Es war keine Frage.

Severus' Genugtuung stieg jedoch, als Adia die verschmutzten Gerätschaften nachdenklich musterte. Dass sie Wissen über Tränke besaß, hatte er durch Hermines Erinnerungen erfahren. Doch niemand konnte die Überbleibsel eines Experiments richtig entsorgen, wenn er nicht wusste, was für ein Experiment es überhaupt gewesen war.

„Nun?", hakte er nach einigen Momenten noch einmal nach und ihr Kopf schoss in die Höhe.

Es dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bis aus der leichten Hilflosigkeit ein selbstsicherer Ausdruck geworden war. „Ich fürchte, ich habe nicht aufgepasst, Sir", schnurrte sie schließlich und kam einen Schritt näher auf den Tisch zu.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue und musterte sie abschätzend. Ihre Hände glitten über die gekachelte Oberfläche des Tisches und ihm kam unweigerlich der Gedanke, dass sich Berührungen dieser Art auf nackter Haut sicherlich grandios anfühlen mussten. An diesem Gedanken ließ er sie allerdings nicht teilhaben, denn: „Ich an deiner Stelle wäre vorsichtig mit dem Schneckenkleister. Er ist ätzend."

Mitten aus ihrer Darbietung gerissen, starrte Adia hinunter auf ihre Finger, die tatsächlich nur Millimeter von einem kleinen Malheur Hermines entfernt waren.

Der Tränkemeister grinste zufrieden, was sie nicht mitbekam, und wandte sich mit dem Becherglas in der rechten Hand zu dem Regal mit den Phiolen um. Rasch suchte er sich eine heraus, die groß genug war, um den gesamten Inhalt zu fassen.

„Du hast es übrigens neben dem Schneckenkleister und einigen ungefährlichen Zutaten noch mit Lindenextrakt, Alraunenresten, Giggelfeigen, Nieswurzel, Pfeffer, Basilikum, Austernsaft und konzentriertem Koffein zu tun. Was davon wie entsorgt wird, überlasse ich deinem und… Hermines Wissen. Nächstes Mal solltest du besser aufpassen, wenn du planst, ihren Platz einzunehmen." Während er ihr diesen Vortrag hielt, sah er sie nicht an, sondern steckte einen Trichter auf die Phiole und füllte vorsichtig den Trank ab.

„Nun, ich hatte es nicht direkt geplant…", sagte Adia hinter ihm und ließ nicht den kleinsten Hinweis auf Nervosität oder Verlegenheit erkennen.

„Sondern?" Severus verkorkte die Phiole und wandte sich zu ihr um. Demonstrativ stellte er das nun leere Becherglas vor ihr ab.

Was Adia dazu brachte, das Antworten auf seine Frage komplett zu vergessen. „Was soll das?", fragte sie stattdessen und klang milde gereizt.

„Hermine ist mein Lehrling. Es ist ihre Aufgabe, das Labor nach der Benutzung aufzuräumen. Da du ihren Platz eingenommen hast, ist es nun deine Aufgabe." Seine Stimme hatte den schmierigen Ton angenommen, mit dem er Longbottom früher immer auf die Größe eines Däumlings hatte schrumpfen lassen – ohne Magie.

Nachdem er ihren fassungslosen Blick eine Zeitlang erwidert hatte, wandte er sich einem anderen Regal zu und stellte die Phiole auf einem der oberen Regale ab. Dann langte er nach Hermines Zauberstab, der glücklicherweise mehr auf seiner Seite des Tisches lag, und versah das Glas mit einer Aufschrift und einigen schützenden Zaubern. Er hütete sich jedoch, ihn danach zurückzulegen.

Gerade als er fertig war, klirrte es hinter ihm.

„Oops", machte Adia beinahe zeitgleich und lächelte ihn so unschuldig an, dass es offensichtlich war, dass sie das Becherglas nicht aus Versehen vom Tisch gestoßen hatte.

Severus spürte einen Anflug von Wut in sich aufsteigen, mahnte sich aber wie immer zur Ruhe. „Nun, dann haben wir ja auch gleich eine Aufgabe für die nächste Stunde für dich gefunden. Das Labor hat es ohnehin einmal nötig, von Grund auf gereinigt und gelüftet zu werden. Du findest alles dort drüben im Besenschrank. Ich werde derweil duschen gehen." Mit diesen Worten ging er auf die Treppe zu und hatte sie schon halb erklommen, als sie ihn mit einem lauten Ruf zurückhielt.

„Severus!"

Er sah sie mit fragender Miene an.

„Du willst einen Kampf?" Adia reckte stolz das Kinn vor. „Schön, den kannst du haben! Aber glaube ja nicht, dass ich es dir leicht machen werde."

Sein Gesicht verlor jegliche aufgesetzte Gemütslage und eine unnachgiebige Kälte stieg in die schwarzen Augen. „Ich hatte es nicht anders erwartet", knurrte er leise.

Adia zog es vor, darauf nicht zu antworten, sondern ihn lediglich böse anzufunkeln. Severus zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, verließ den Keller und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab – sowohl magisch als auch physisch. Dann steckte er den Zauberstab ein und ging gemächlich die Treppe ins obere Stockwerk hinauf.

Nun gab es kein Zurück mehr. Das Spiel konnte beginnen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Etwa zwei Stunden später hörte Severus von der Küche aus, dass es an der Tür zum Labor klopfte. Er legte sein Buch und die Notizen beiseite und ging über den Flur. Ohne zu fragen oder zu zögern schloss er auf und sah sich einer recht zerzausten und erschöpften Hermine gegenüber.

„Das Labor ist soweit aufgeräumt und gelüftet. Ich bräuchte allerdings meinen Zauberstab, um die Scherben wieder zu gebrauchsfähigen Gefäßen zusammen zu fügen", informierte sie ihn, als ob sie es gewesen wäre, die er dort unten eingesperrt hatte. Severus reichte ihr den Zauberstab. „Danke." Dann drehte sie sich um und stieg die Stufen wieder hinunter.

Der Tränkemeister folgte ihr und sah einen großen Berg Glas auf dem Tisch liegen. Offenbar hatte sie es vom Boden gefegt. Wenn alle Teile dicht genug beieinander lagen, würde man sie reparieren können. Was zu hoffen war, wie ihm nach einem Blick über die Regale bewusst wurde. „Scheinen ja sehr unterhaltsame Stunden gewesen zu sein", stellte er fest und Hermine nickte, nachdem sie seinem Blick gefolgt war.

„Das waren sie. _Reparo!_" Der Haufen schien von einer unsichtbaren Hand durchgewühlt zu werden und im nächsten Moment sprang ein Erlenmeyerkolben in die Luft, so dass Severus rasch zugreifen musste, damit er nicht erneut zerschellte. Er drehte das Behältnis prüfend und nickte dann.

„Perfekte Reparatur. Hoffen wir, dass wir einiges retten können."

Und so macht Hermine weiter. Jedes Mal, wenn sie mit dem Zauberstab eine der größeren Scherben berührte, fügte sich diese mit ihren anderen Teilen zusammen und bald standen so viele Geräte um sie herum, dass Severus diese erstmal wegstellen musste, ehe sie fortfahren konnten. Er hatte wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, dass Adia auch eine so unbeherrschte Ader in sich hatte und an diesem Gedanken hielt er sich einige Zeit fest.

„Wissen Sie, ob Adia dies tat, weil sie mit solchen Situationen immer so umgeht?", fragte er nach einiger Zeit.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie tat es aus Trotz." Zwei weitere Geräte – ein kleines Becherglas und ein Gärröhrchen – wurden repariert, ehe auch Hermine soweit schien, ihm eine Frage zu stellen: „Woher wussten Sie, dass ich hinter der Tür stehen würde?"

„Adia hätte nicht geklopft."

Hermine schnaubte. „Oh doch, das hätte sie."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue.

Woraufhin sie ihren Zauberstab trotz der verbliebenen Scherben beiseite legte und ihm stattdessen half, die Geräte vernünftig zu verstauen. „Verzeihen Sie mir, wenn ich mich in Ihr Vorgehen einmische. Aber ich denke, Sie vergessen, dass Adia keine komplett eigenständige Person ist." Das Gärröhrchen fand seinen Platz so hoch oben im Regal, dass Hermine es mit den Fingerspitzen über die Kante schieben musste.

Severus, der das Gerät beinahe schon wieder in Scherben sah, streckte seine Hand aus, um ihr zu helfen. Dadurch kam er ihr sehr nahe und als Hermine dies bemerkte, drehte sie den Kopf zu ihm herum und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Er wusste nicht, was genau da zwischen ihnen ablief, aber er konnte nicht von ihren braunen Augen ablassen.

„Adia ist ein Teil von mir", sagte sie schließlich leise und nahm die Arme herunter. „Und als solcher hat sie auch einige Aspekte meines Charakters in sich. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie früher oder später rausfinden wird, wie sie mit Ihnen umzugehen hat."

Erst, als sie verstummte, schaffte Severus es, einen Schritt zurückzutreten und nun wanderten seine Blicke durch den Raum. „So sehr ich auch befürchten muss, dass Sie damit Recht haben, hoffe ich doch sehr, dass es noch ein wenig dauern wird, ehe sie den Dreh raus hat."

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, wie viel von ihrem Handeln echt ist und wie viel sie nur spielt. Diese Entscheidungen trifft sie in einem Teil ihres Verstandes, auf den ich keinen Zugriff habe."

Bei dieser Bemerkung riss Severus seinen Kopf herum und innerhalb einer Sekunde standen tiefe Runzeln auf seiner Stirn. „Es gibt einen Teil ihres Verstandes, auf den Sie nicht zugreifen können?"

Hermine nickte. „Natürlich gibt es den. In jedem Verstand gibt es eine Ecke, die vor absolut allen Eingriffen geschützt ist. Man kann lernen, Erinnerungen dort abzulegen oder Entscheidungen dort zu treffen."

Mit einem spöttischen Blick sah er sie an. „Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass es einen solchen Platz gibt, Hermine. Wie sonst hätte ich die letzten zwei Jahrzehnte überleben können?" Sie lief rot an und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich dachte allerdings, dass Adia diesen Bonus nicht hat, eben weil sie ein Teil von Ihnen ist."

„Sie hat sich ein Stück von meinem unter den Nagel gerissen", gab sie leicht verärgert zu.

„Das macht die Sache schwieriger. Dennoch, wir sollten diesen Vorteil auf unserer Seite nutzen. Können Sie bewusst Unterhaltungen wie diese vor Adia verbergen?"

Hermine verzog unsicher das Gesicht. „Ich habe es noch nie versucht."

„Dann tun Sie es. Ich kann Ihre Hilfe gebrauchen."

Sie nickte, offenbar gefesselt von dem Plan, der durch diese Worte angedeutet wurde. „Ich werde mein Möglichstes tun."

„Gut. Und jetzt sollten Sie sich etwas hinlegen." Er deutete auf ihren unsicheren Stand und ihre Hände, mit denen sie sich hart am Regal abstützte.

Deswegen widersprach Hermine auch nicht, sondern lächelte nur sehr erschöpft, ehe sie sich umdrehte und nach oben verschwand.

Severus hingegen zog sich einen Stuhl an den Tisch und suchte Pergament und Feder, ehe er sich einige Notizen machte und seine Gedanken aufschrieb. Das Spiel begann allmählich in Gang zu kommen, die Kugel rollte. Noch war allerdings nicht abzusehen, auf welchem Feld sie letztendlich zur Ruhe kommen würde.

* * *

- 14.08.2001 -

* * *

In den letzten Tagen war es häufiger vorgekommen, dass Severus sich mit Hermine unterhalten hatte, diese allerdings ihre Augen fest geschlossen hielt. Sie war wild entschlossen, den Großteil ihrer Gespräche und Entscheidungen in den Teil ihres Verstandes zu verlegen, auf den Adia keinen Zugriff hatte. Er hatte es erstaunlich schnell geschafft, Adia auch in Hermines Augen zum Feind zu machen und wusste nicht, ob ihm das gefallen sollte.

Severus nutzte diese Gelegenheiten jedoch, um sie so genau zu betrachten, wie er es sich sonst immer verbot – des Anstands wegen. Es gehörte sich nicht, eine Frau, die vor so kurzer Zeit ihren Mann verloren hatte, auf diese Weise anzusehen. Nur in den unbemerkten Momenten konnte er dem Verlangen nachgeben.

Severus hatte bereits vor einiger Zeit aufgehört zu behaupten, sein Interesse an Hermine beträfe nur ihre Vergangenheit oder ihre nun missliche Lage, aus der er ihr helfen wollte – selbst wenn er sich immer wieder versicherte, dass dies noch das Mindeste war, das er für sie tun konnte. Tatsache war, er hatte sich an sie gewöhnt und festgestellt, dass ihre Anwesenheit noch immer so angenehm war wie damals in den Kerkern. Zumindest seitdem sie aufgehört hatte, sich wie eine Furie zu verhalten.

„Wie kommen Sie mit dem Trank voran?", fragte sie an einem Nachmittag, während sie mit geradem Rücken im Schneidersitz auf dem Sofa saß und sich so sehr konzentrierte, dass ihre Stirn von tiefen Falten gezeichnet war.

„Mäßig." Und das war noch geprahlt. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen festgestellt, dass er nicht einfach das Rezept so umbauen konnte, wie er es sich gedacht hatte. Der Trank zum Beenden der Wirkung von Vielsaft war zweifellos ein guter Ausgangspunkt, doch die Sache war kniffliger als erwartet. „Und wie läuft es mit dem Studium?"

Sie sackte ein wenig in sich zusammen und ihr Körper verlor einen Teil seiner konzentrierten Spannung. „Sollen Sie mich nicht Dinge fragen, die mich mit positiver Stimmung darin unterstützen, sie vor Adia zu verbergen?" Dabei rümpfte sie ihre Nase und linste durch ein Auge zu ihm herüber.

„Verzeihung. Ich dachte, mit Lernen wäre ich auf der sicheren Seite." Severus lächelte über ihre schmollende Reaktion, wurde allerdings ernst, als sie all ihre Konzentration aufgab und sich gemütlich in die Kissen sinken ließ.

„Nein, in diesem Fall nicht. Ich hatte nie Probleme mit dem Lernen, aber im Moment… Es ist, als wäre mein Verstand ein Sieb." Hermine griff nach einem Kissen und knautschte es unwirsch in ihrem Schoß.

„Ich vermute vielmehr, dass Ihr Verstand mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt ist."

Sie ließ den Kopf auf die Lehne zurücksinken und schloss neuerlich die Augen, dieses Mal allerdings entspannt und sichtlich erschöpft. „Ich hasse es, wenn ich mich nicht konzentrieren kann."

Er zog es vor, auf diese Feststellung nichts zu erwidern, denn seine Antwort wäre entweder sarkastisch oder demotivierend gewesen. Stattdessen wanderten seine Blicke an ihrem Gesicht entlang, das nach wie vor blasser war als früher. Die vereinzelten Sommersprossen stachen stärker hervor und ihre schwarzen Wimpern lagen in einem scharfen Kontrast auf der leicht bläulichen Haut unter ihren Augen auf.

Den Kopf zur Seite geneigt, entblößte Hermine ihren schmalen Hals, an dem er ganz zart ihren gleichmäßigen Pulsschlag sehen konnte. Ein paar der braunen Haarsträhnen lockten sich um ihr Ohr und verbargen einen Perlenohring beinahe komplett.

Der Kragen ihres Pullovers war ein Stück über ihre Schulter gerutscht, so dass der Ansatz ihres Schlüsselbeins zu sehen war. Einige sehr vorwitzige Sommersprossen prangten auch dort und er fragte sich unwillkürlich, wo sie sich noch befanden.

Als er sich dieser Frage allerdings bewusst wurde, lenkte er seine Blicke – allein aus der Unfähigkeit heraus, ihre Person komplett zu verlassen – ihren sehr bekleideten Arm hinab. Die schmalen Finger umklammerten noch immer das Kissen, wirkten aber zunehmend entspannt. Sie trug den goldenen Ehering an ihrem Finger und Severus hoffe, dass sie ihn nicht allzu bald abnehmen würde. Und wenn es nur dem Zweck galt, ihn von ihr fern zu halten.

„Also, versuchen wir es noch einmal", riss sie ihn in diesem Moment aus seinen Gedanken und Severus sah sie mit unbewegter Miene an. Er hatte in langen Jahren bemerkt, dass es schlauer war, gar nicht verbergen zu wollen, dass man jemanden angestarrt hatte. Als Hermine dies bemerkte, senkte sie ihren Blick dort hinunter, von wo er seinen angehoben hatte. Verlegen drehte sie ihren Ring und sah sich im Wohnzimmer um.

„Sind Sie bereit?", beendete Severus diesen unangenehmen Moment und setzte sich aufrecht hin.

„Ja. Nur bitte keine Fragen zum Lernen."

„Ich werde mich bemühen."

* * *

- - -

* * *

An diesem Abend fand er sie auf der Terrasse. Hermine hatte sich keinen der Stühle aufgebaut, sondern einfach auf den kleinen Absatz gesetzt, der zum Rasen hinunter führte. Vom Wohnzimmer aus schien Licht hinaus und bildete ein umgedrehtes Trapez auf dem Boden. Ihr Umriss hob sich dunkel davon ab.

Als er nach draußen trat und sich hinter sie stellte, konnte er ein strahlend weißes Tier vor ihr auf dem Boden erkennen. Er hatte ihren Patronus noch niemals zuvor gesehen, doch er fühlte sich plötzlich sehr unwohl. Wusste er doch aus eigener Erfahrung, wie persönlich ein Patronus war.

Hermine schien seine Anwesenheit jedoch nicht zu stören. Zweifellos musste sie ihn bemerkt haben. Sein Schatten ragte hoch über ihrem auf. Sie hingegen ließ ihren Zauberstab ab und zu ein bisschen aufzucken, während der Otter vor ihr über das Gras tollte und immer mal wieder die Nase in die Luft streckte, um ein wenig zu schnüffeln.

Nach einigen Minuten räusperte Severus sich leise und Hermine warf ihm einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zu. Sie lächelte leicht und er nahm dies als Aufforderung, sich zu ihr zu setzen. Seine Knie knackten in der Stille der Nacht, als er sich neben ihr niederließ und das Spiel des Otters verfolgte.

„Warum ein Otter?", fragte er schließlich.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern, während ihr Patronus zu seinen Füßen krabbelte und ihn argwöhnisch betrachtete. Er schien allerdings zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass von Severus keine Gefahr ausging, und widmete sich wieder den Grashalmen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe meine Eltern ausgefragt, ob sie wissen, was es damit auf sich hat. Aber sie konnten mir nicht mal sagen, ob ich bisher jemals einen echten Otter gesehen habe." Das Lächeln hatte ihr Gesicht nicht verlassen, als sie ihn nun ansah. „Wie sieht dein Patronus aus?", fragte sie dann und Severus hob eine Augenbraue, als er den Wechsel in die komplett persönliche Anrede bemerkte.

Er hielt es allerdings für schlauer, nicht darauf einzugehen. Wortlos streckte er seine Hand aus und Hermine legte ihren Zauberstab hinein. Der Otter blieb trotzdem bestehen und Severus dämpfte zuerst das Licht im Wohnzimmer, so dass das Strahlen des Tieres noch deutlicher wurde. „_Expecto Patronum!_", sagte er dann und ein großes Tier brach aus der Spitze von Hermines Zauberstab hervor.

Er beobachtete, wie ihre Blicke der Hirschkuh folgten, die einige Runden durch den Garten drehte und schließlich bei ihrem Otter hielt, um diesen genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. „Warum eine Hirschkuh?", gab sie seine Frage nach einigen Momenten zurück.

Severus wusste den Grund dafür sehr genau. Doch so genau wollte er ihn ihr nicht anvertrauen, das ging zu weit. „Er hat die gleiche Gestalt wie der einer Jugendliebe", antwortete er deswegen vage.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Die Gestalt ist nach so vielen Jahren noch immer dieselbe?"

Er schnaubte, fühlte sich an ein Gespräch mit Albus erinnert. „Ich denke nicht, dass sie sich jemals ändern wird." Wie sie diese Aussage interpretierte, überließ er ihr.

Lieber beobachtete er die beiden Patroni, die sich im Garten jagten und miteinander tollten. Severus hatte schon immer eine gewisse Faszination für diese Erscheinungen gehegt. Die lautlose und dennoch so starke Präsenz beeindruckte ihn.

„Warum sitzt du hier draußen und beschwörst einen Patronus, Hermine?"

Sie beugte sich zur Antwort weit über ihre Beine und legte das Kinn schließlich auf die Knie, so dass ihr Rücken stark durchgebogen wurde. Ein leises Seufzen erklang und endlich wandte Severus den Blick von den Tieren ab.

„Ich hab das Lernen aufgegeben und eingesehen, dass… mein Verstand mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt ist. Ich habe mich nach einer Begleitung gesehnt." Sie verzog das Gesicht zu einem schmerzlichen Lächeln.

Severus schlug für einen Moment die Augen nieder. „Ein Patronus ist eine weise Wahl für dieses Bedürfnis. Er wird dich niemals verlassen."

Nun neigte Hermine ihm ihr Gesicht zu und legte die Wange auf die Knie. Severus begegnete ihrem Blick jedoch nicht. Er beobachtete noch ein paar Sekunden lang den Otter und die Hirschkuh und stand auf, als die Gestalten verblassten. Wortlos legte er den Zauberstab neben Hermine ab und kam ihr dabei so nahe, dass ihm ihr Geruch in die Nase stieg. Magnolien, erkannte er mit einem wohligen Schauer. Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand im Haus.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Rien ne va plus - Ansage des Croupiers beim französischen Roulette: 'Nichts geht mehr', d.h. es werden keine Wetten mehr angenommen.


	19. 204: Schlechte Tage

Heute mal verspätet und ohne Reviewantworten. :( Mein Chef ist gerade die erste Woche aus dem urlaub zurück, was heißt, dass die gestaute Arbeit plötzlich sofort erledigt werden will. Außerdem hat die Schule wieder angefangen und ich hab alle Hände voll zu tun, mich für die vorgezogene Prüfung anzumelden.°hmpf°  
Nächste Woche kann ich dann auch frühestens am Samstag updaten, weil ich die Woche über zur Überbetrieblichen Ausbild und weit weg von jeglichem PC bin. :( Tut mir leid, dass ich im Moment so unzuverlässig bin, ich hoffe, dass es bald besser wird.

Auf jeden Fall ein riesiges Dankeschön für die ganzen lieben Reviews, die ihr mir hinterlassen habt! °butterbier und schokofrösche spendier° Was würde ich bloß ohne euch machen? °hugs°

* * *

**Kapitel 2.04 – Schlechte Tage**

* * *

- 15.08.2001 -

Am nächsten Morgen stand Severus später auf als sonst. Es war bereits spät gewesen, als er gestern Abend mit Hermine gesprochen hatte. Und danach war er noch ins Labor gegangen und hatte versucht, eine Lösung für das Problem des Trankes zu finden.

Dieses bestand hauptsächlich darin, dass er sich allmählich den Einhorntränen widmen musste. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass er sich in den letzten Tagen häufiger gefragt hatte, wie Hermine an diese Zutat gelangt war, stellte sie die am stärksten mit Magie behaftete Trankzutat dar, die die magische Welt jemals kennengelernt hatte. Es war ihm nach wie vor ein Rätsel, wie er sie aufwiegen und neutralisieren sollte. Doch er weigerte sich, die Unmöglichkeit hinzunehmen.

Aus diesem und einigen anderen Gründen war es weit nach Mitternacht gewesen, ehe er das Licht ausgeschaltet und in seinem Zimmer verschwunden war. Früher hätte er sich nie die Freiheit genommen, deswegen am folgenden Morgen länger zu schlafen. Doch hier hatte er nicht unbedingt das Gefühl, irgendeiner Disziplin folgen zu müssen.

Mäßig ausgeruht ging er ins Bad und machte sich fertig. Der Spiegel hatte seit dem ersten Tag kein Wort mehr zu ihm gesagt und Severus vermisste es nicht im Mindesten. Doch je öfter er sich im Spiegel sah, desto weniger konnte er darüber hinwegsehen, dass sein Gesicht durch Narben entstellt war.

An diesem Morgen nahm er sich die Zeit und betrachtete jede einzelne davon. Einige waren sehr fein und nur zart silbern. Andere waren breit und lang, wulstig, zogen sich über seine gesamte rechte Wange oder den Nasenrücken. Die Wunden, aus denen sie entstanden waren, waren nur unzulänglich versorgt worden, einige sogar überhaupt nicht.

Neben dem linken Auge war eine kleine, breite Narbe, die sich halbmondförmig vom Ende der schwarzen Augenbraue bis hin zum Wangenknochen zog. Es war die einzige, die Severus wirklich wahrnahm, denn sie fühlte sich sperrig an, wenn er lächelte. Und zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen musste er zugeben, dass dies in letzter Zeit häufiger vorgekommen war.

Schließlich wusch er sich das Gesicht und trocknete es grob ab. Die Narben würden nicht verschwinden, nur weil er sie sich einprägte. Doch vielleicht würde sich irgendwann eine Möglichkeit ergeben, sie unauffälliger zu gestalten. Wenn die Zeiten nicht mehr so heikel waren.

Als er in sein Zimmer zurückkehrte, fiel ihm ein Pergament auf dem Tisch auf. Beiläufig fragte er sich, ob es vorhin schon dort gelegen hatte oder erst erschienen war, während er im Bad gewesen war. Doch im Grunde war das hier unwichtig und so ging er hinüber und konzentrierte sich auf die feine, spitze Schrift von Albus.

_Lieber Severus,_

_wie du es verlangtest, habe ich die Verbindung zum Haus nun getrennt. Die einzige Möglichkeit, Kontakt nach außen aufzunehmen, ist der Brotkasten in der Küche. Schreibe auf, was ihr braucht, und ich werde mich bemühen, es so bald wie möglich zu beschaffen. Und ich wäre euch sehr verbunden, wenn ihr kein Brot hineinlegen würdet._

_Ich hoffe, dass dies die richtige Entscheidung war._

_Viel Glück!_

_Albus_

Severus hob die Augenbrauen, als er zu Ende gelesen hatte. Viel Glück… Als ob er sich jemals auf so etwas Profanes wie das Glück verlassen hatte.

Er legte das Pergament wieder zurück auf den Tisch und begann sich anzuziehen. Noch während er die Knöpfe seines Hemdes schloss, zog er einen Bogen an der Tür vorbei und öffnete sie, so dass sie nur noch angelehnt war. Diese Geste hatte er sich inzwischen so angewöhnt, dass er es kaum mehr bemerkte.

Danach ging er den Stapel Bücher durch, den er auf dem Tisch und in den Regalen verteilt hatte, und suchte sich die Dinge zusammen, mit denen er heute arbeiten wollte.

Nach wenigen Minuten klopfte es leise. „Komm rein", forderte er Hermine auf und legte zwei weitere Bücher auf den Stapel. „Wir haben Post", fügte er dann noch hinzu und reichte Hermine den Brief von Albus, ohne seine Blicke dabei vom Tisch abzuwenden. Sie musste wissen, dass sie über den Brotkasten Kontakt nach Außen aufnehmen konnte, auch wenn es ihr zweifellos nicht gefallen würde, dass Albus ihr nicht gesagt hatte, dass überhaupt eine Möglichkeit der Kontaktaufnahme bestand.

Ein Keuchen, das nach wenigen Sekunden erklang, bestätigte diese Vermutung. „Es… Er…", stotterte sie und brachte Severus dazu, sich ihr endlich vollkommen zuzuwenden.

Hätte er dies eher getan, hätte er noch gewartet, ehe er ihr den Brief gezeigt hätte. Sie war blasser als sonst, ganz offensichtlich vollkommen erschöpft und die rot geränderten Augen berichteten von einer schlaflosen Nacht.

„Er hatte eine Verbindung? Hierher?", fragte sie weiter, noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte. „Albus hat uns _beobachtet_? Er hat gesehen, was hier…" Sie stockte und schluckte, als würde sie etwas sehr Bitteres im Mund haben.

„Hattest du erwartet, dass Albus dich mit mir in ein Haus stecken würde, ohne die Möglichkeit, im Ernstfall einzugreifen?" Severus hob eine Augenbraue.

Hermine sah ihn ungläubig an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hätte es mir sagen müssen. Er hätte… Er hätte mich nicht einfach unwissend lassen sollen!" Ihre Stimme war lauter geworden und sie lief unruhig durch das Zimmer.

„Hätte das etwas geändert?"

„Das hätte es!" Sie wirbelte mit nun rotem Gesicht zu ihm herum. „Das hätte alles geändert! Ich hätte darauf vertrauen können, dass das hier nicht endgültig ist. Dass er eingreifen würde, wenn er sieht, dass wir nicht klarkommen. Und ich hätte gewusst, dass er _mir_ vertraut."

„Er vertraut dir."

„Ach, ehrlich?" Sie schnaubte. „Das", Hermine deutete auf das Pergament, das unschuldig auf dem Tisch lag, „ist eine wirklich grandiose Methode, um mir das zu zeigen!"

„Es geht nicht um die Methode. Es geht darum, dass er eingewilligt hat, uns unbeaufsichtigt zu lassen. Er vertraut uns, dass wir es schaffen werden, uns nicht die Augen auszukratzen." In seinem Blick lag etwas Mahnendes, denn wenn sie noch lange so zetern würden, würde er seine Geduld verlieren. Sich über Albus' Methoden aufzuregen, hatte er bereits vor Jahren aufgegeben. Und besonders hier hatte es nicht den geringsten Sinn.

„Wir sind ja auch noch so unreif, dass dies wirklich eine Gefahr gewesen wäre", spie sie sehr sarkastisch aus.

Severus grinste. „Ich wäre mir nicht so sicher, was das betrifft."

Das schien Hermine aus ihrem Zorn zu wecken. Verdutzt sah sie ihn an und als ein Lächeln auf ihre Züge drängte, senkte sie den Blick. „Es ist trotzdem nicht fair."

„Dann schreib ihm eine Antwort und leg sie in den Brotkorb. Albus wird es mögen, von dir zu hören."

„Oh, das würde sich geben, wenn er die ersten Absätze gelesen hat."

„Sei's drum." Gedankenverloren schob er die Bücher über den Tisch und beobachtete, wie Hermine – nun wieder ruhig – durch das Zimmer blickte. „Was wolltest du eigentlich von mir?"

Sie hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Du hast an die Tür geklopft."

„Ach so… Ich wollte nur Guten Morgen sagen. Und das Frühstück ist fertig."

Severus nickte. „Ich werde gleich unten sein."

„Gut. Dann bis gleich." Mit diesen Worten und einem letzten vernichtenden Blick auf das Pergament drehte sie sich um und verließ das Zimmer.

Severus beobachtete, wie die Tür, nach der sie im Vorbeigehen gelangt hatte, zu schwang und legte dann sein Notizbuch ganz oben auf den Stapel der anderen Bücher. Mit dem Arm voller Unterlagen folgte er Hermine hinunter ins Erdgeschoss.

Sie saß wenig begeistert vor einer Schüssel Müsli. Gedankenverloren drehte sie den Löffel darin und schien zu beobachten, wie die Haferflocken sich mit Milch vollsaugten, bis sie ungenießbar weich und matschig waren.

Der restliche Tisch war mit Toastbrot, Aufschnitt, Porridge und gekochten Eiern bedeckt. Severus setzte sich mit skeptischem Blick, denn Hermine sah nicht so aus, als ob sie irgendetwas davon anrühren würde. Sie blinzelte, als hätte er sie aus einem tiefen Traum geholt und wischte sich mit der Hand über die Stirn.

Er musste nicht fragen, um zu wissen, dass er mit seiner Vermutung die schlaflose Nacht betreffend Recht hatte. Deswegen ging er gleich einen Schritt weiter: „Adia?"

Hermine nickte. „Sie will raus. Ich komme mir vor, als hätte ich einen sehr hartnäckigen Ohrwurm." Nun, da das Thema ohnehin besprochen wurde, legte sie den Löffel beiseite und massierte sich die Schläfen.

„Dann lass sie raus." Er griff nach einer Scheibe Toast und verteilte großzügig Butter darauf.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde nicht kampflos aufgeben. Sie hat es bisher immer von alleine geschafft, wenn sie es wirklich wollte. Entweder sie ist nur mäßig an ihrem Ausflug interessiert oder ich gewinne an Macht." Diese letzte Aussicht lockte ein sichtlich zufriedenes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.

„Nun, dann lass sie nicht raus." Er legte sich eine Scheibe Käse auf den Toast und biss mit gutem Appetit hinein. Er konnte Hermine noch keinen Rat geben, wie sie mit Adia umgehen sollte. Diese Frau war ihm nach wie vor zu fremd, auch wenn sich allmählich ein Bild abzeichnete. Außerdem musste Hermine selbst entscheiden, womit sie sich wohl fühlte. Sie musste mit Adia und ihrer Vergangenheit abschließen.

„Deine Ratschläge helfen mir wirklich weiter", erwiderte sie daraufhin verstimmt und sah ihn von unten herauf an.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du einen wolltest." Er legte den Toast auf seinem Teller ab und wischte sich die Krümel von den Händen.

„Natürlich, ich breite gerne mein Seelenleben vor ehemaligen Lehrern aus, um es dann doch alleine durchzuziehen."

Severus schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Nun, wenn das so ist…"

Sie hob den Kopf und stützte das Kinn in die Hände. Der bekannt aufmerksame Blick ruhte auf seiner Person und erinnerte ihn daran, dass er eigentlich gerne unterrichtet hatte – wenn nur die Kinder nicht gewesen wären.

„Ich würde dir raten, es nicht zu provozieren. Adia zurückzudrängen, kostet Kraft. Vermutlich legt sie es darauf an, dich so sehr zu erschöpfen, dass sie länger draußen bleiben kann."

Er sagte dies in so nüchternem Ton, dass Hermine einige Sekunden brauchte, ehe sie die Nachricht dahinter verstanden hatte. Dann lief sie rot an und ließ ein gedämpftes Seufzen hören. „Natürlich legt sie es darauf an."

Severus griff erneut nach seinem Toast, klappte es in der Mitte um und biss von dem nun schmalen Stück ab.

„Aber mir gefällt der Gedanke nicht, sie einfach so gewähren zu lassen. Das ist _mein_ Kopf…"

„Dann pass auf, dass er das bleibt."

„Das versuche ich ja!" Aufgebracht schob sie die Schüssel ein Stück den Tisch hoch, so dass die Milch über den Rand schwappte und eine weiße Lache auf dem dunkelbraunen Tisch bildete.

„Nein. Was du tust, ist dich zu sperren." Er stockte, nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und griff nach einem weiteren Toast. „Bekommt Adia mit, worüber wir uns unterhalten?" Hermine nickte. „Dann wäre es ein erster Schritt, wenn du genau dies verhinderst."

Sie schloss seufzend die Augen und ihr Gesicht verspannte sich. Indem sie nach ein paar Minuten ihre Hand kurz anhob, signalisierte sie ihm, dass er reden konnte.

„Du solltest sie in einem Gefühl der Sicherheit wiegen. Sie ist möglicherweise leichtsinnig, vertraut zu früh darauf. Gib die Gegenwehr auf, lass sie ein paar Minuten an die Oberfläche und dränge sie abrupt wieder zurück. Du musst sie in ihre Schranken verweisen."

Nachdem er mehrere Momente nichts mehr gesagt hatte, öffnete Hermine ihre Augen wieder und wirkte noch erschöpfter als zuvor. „Ist das dein Weg?", fragte sie, als wäre ihr Gespräch durch nichts gestört worden.

Severus nickte.

Im nächsten Moment griff Hermine sich an den Kopf und stöhnte vor Schmerzen. Im Affekt griff Severus nach ihrem Arm und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Seine fragenden Blicke genügten, um ihr eine Erklärung zu entlocken: „Adia tobt. Sie hat gemerkt, dass ihr ein Teil des Gesprächs fehlt."

Nach wie vor ihren Arm berührend – er hoffte, sie damit in ihrer Überzeugung, wie auch immer diese nun aussah, zu unterstützen – nickte er sichtlich zufrieden. „Sehr gut."

„Das würdest du nicht sagen, wenn du meine Kopfschmerzen hättest", zischte sie und ließ dann sogar ein verkapptes Jaulen hören.

„Lass es, Hermine!"

„Nein." Sie schüttelte resolut den Kopf.

„Es hat keinen Sinn!"

„Doch!" Sie holte mit einer Hand aus und schlug damit auf den Tisch.

Das Geräusch lenkte Severus kurzzeitig ab und als er den Blick wieder hob, sah er in die dunklen Augen Adias. Er zwang sich, sie nicht zu abrupt loszulassen, und sank mit verschlossenem Blick auf den Stuhl zurück.

„Was hat keinen Sinn?", fragte Adia schließlich und schlug ein Bein über das andere.

„Die Milch mit Magie aus den Haferflocken zu saugen, damit sie wieder genießbar werden. Sie würden sich sofort wieder vollsaugen", antwortete Severus ohne großartig nachzudenken. Dabei sah er sie so desinteressiert an, dass sie keinerlei Zweifel daran hegte, dass er ihr keine wahre Antwort geben würde.

„Das ist in der Tat ein Jammer", stimmte sie zu und schob den Löffel klirrend über die Tischplatte. „Zum Glück sind es nur Haferflocken."

Er antwortete nicht darauf, sondern begann stattdessen den Tisch abzuräumen. Normalerweise aß er mehr zum Frühstück, doch die Ereignisse hatten ihm den Appetit verdorben. Während er sein Geschirr in die Spüle räumte und diese mit Wasser zum Abwaschen füllte, hörte er das scharrende Geräusch eines Stuhl hinter sich. Kurz darauf nahm er die Nähe einer anderen Person wahr, sehr dicht an seinem Körper.

„Du solltest aufpassen, was du tust", mahnte er und das nicht nur, weil es Adias neuster Versuch war, ihn um ihren Finger zu wickeln. Ihre Nähe war ihm inzwischen schlichtweg unangenehm.

„Nun, aber das tue ich." Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Oberarm und glitt daran hinab.

Severus schnellte herum und packte ihr Handgelenk so fest, dass sie ihr Gesicht kurzzeitig verzog. „Das denke ich nicht." Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich und er neigte sich ihr ein Stück entgegen. Nicht so weit, dass sie es als Reaktion auf ihre Avancen ansehen könnte, aber dicht genug, um ihr die Gefahr seiner Person bewusst zu machen. „Ich bin keiner von den Männern, bei denen du nur mit den Fingern schnippen musst, damit sie in deinem Bett landen. Und ich werde mir nicht von dir auf der Nase herumtanzen lassen. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Sie presste die Lippen fest aufeinander.

Severus hob seine Augenbrauen.

„Du tust mir weh", sagte sie daraufhin schlicht.

Er nahm dies als Anlass, noch ein bisschen fester zuzupacken.

Ihre Augen wurden feucht, doch sie gab nicht nach.

„Haben wir uns verstanden?", wiederholte er seine Frage deswegen und griff auch nach ihrem anderen Handgelenk, denn sie hatte begonnen, an seinem Griff zu pulen.

„Ja, verdammt!", schrie sie unerwartet und versuchte damit ein leises Stöhnen zu vertuschen.

Sein Griff lockerte sich. „Gut." Dann stieß er sie von sich und verließ die Küche.

Es gefiel ihm nicht im Mindesten, dass er sich solcher Methoden bedienen musste. Normalerweise bevorzugte er es, wenn seine Opfer Angst vor dem hatten, was er _möglicherweise_ tun könnte und nicht vor dem, was er wirklich getan hatte.

Doch er kam nicht mehr dazu, länger über diesen Umstand nachzudenken. Eilige Schritte hinter ihm ließen ihn herumwirbeln und das Letzte, was er sah, war die Spitze von Hermines Zauberstab.

„_Stupor!_"

* * *

- - -

* * *

Severus wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als Hermine ihn aus seinem leidigen Zustand befreite. Er blinzelte mit quälenden Kopfschmerzen durch das Zimmer und stellte fest, dass er auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer lag. Hermine hielt ihm einen Trank entgegen und als er kurz daran roch, erkannte er ihn als starken Schmerztrank. Er kippte ihn in einem Zug runter.

„Danke", sagte er dann und setzte sich auf.

„Dafür nicht. Wenn ich Adia schon nicht zügeln kann, kann ich wenigstens ihr Chaos aufräumen." Sie stand von der Couch auf und setzte sich ihm gegenüber in den Sessel.

Severus stöhnte verhalten, als er sich daran erinnerte, was genau geschehen war. „Ich hab mich hinreißen lassen", murmelte er leise.

„Ich denke, das kommt auf den Blickwinkel an."

Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„So leid es mir auch tut, dass sie dich angegriffen hat… es war eine Genugtuung, sie so fügsam zu erleben." Sie lächelte spitzbübisch, was zusammen mit ihrem erschöpften Äußeren wirklich grotesk aussah.

Severus hingegen blieb ernst. Dass Hermine so über Adia redete, konnte er nur begrüßen. Es würde alles Weitere einfacher gestalten. Doch zweifellos würde es auch zu einem Krieg in ihrem Kopf führen und das war nichts, was er irgendwem wünschen würde. Nun ja, abgesehen vielleicht von Lucius Malfoy.

„Das ändert nichts daran, dass ich niemals handgreiflich hätte werden dürfen", stellte er nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens fest und lehnte sich nach hinten. Ein leichtes Pochen war zwischen seinen Schläfen verblieben, doch mit Kopfschmerzen dieser Art war er so vertraut, dass er nicht weiter darauf achtete.

„Sie kann es ab", erwiderte Hermine

„Du nicht." Er nickte zu ihrem Handgelenk, auf dem ein dunkelblauer Schatten prangte.

Auffällig beiläufig zog Hermine die Ärmel ihres Pullovers weiter nach unten und ließ ihre Blicke fahrig durch den Raum schweifen. „Ich werde es überleben. Ich hab sogar eine passende Tinktur im Keller. Bin bisher bloß nicht dazu gekommen." Sie schien wild entschlossen, Adia mit allen nötigen Mitteln zu begegnen.

Severus sah sie mahnend an. „Hör auf, dich in diesen Kampf einzumischen."

„Warum?"

„Weil es sie anstachelt. Weil sie sich mehr wehren wird, wenn sie spürt, dass sie in deinem Körper nicht mehr willkommen ist. Adia ist ein Parasit und je mehr du dich gegen sie wehrst, desto fester packt sie dich im Genick."

„Und außerdem ist es _dein_ Kampf, nicht wahr?"

Diese spitze Frage brachte Severus kurzzeitig durcheinander. Doch er erkannte recht schnell, dass Hermine richtig lag. Natürlich war das sein Kampf. Sein Spiel. Und Adia hatte keine Ahnung, worauf sie sich eingelassen hatte. „Sie wird dir schaden, wenn du nicht vorsichtig bist", sagte er stoisch und hielt ihrem Blick stand.

„Ich bin vorsichtig. Und ich kenne sie schon länger als du. Besser. Genauer. Sie lebt in mir. Das solltest du nicht vergessen."

„Das tue ich nicht. Es ist der Grund, warum ich hier sitze."

„Fein. Dann solltest du eventuell die Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen, dass _ich_ einmal diejenige bin, die dir wertvolle Tipps geben kann. Und du solltest darüber nachdenken, sie anzunehmen. Sonst ist es irgendwann zu spät!" Gereizt sprang sie auf und wollte zur Tür stürmen.

Severus hingegen war ebenso schnell und wirbelte sie am Arm herum. Dabei bekam er Hermine an derselben Stelle zu fassen wie vor einigen Stunden Adia, nur dass Hermine sich nicht darum scherte, still zu bleiben. Ihr schmerzerfülltes Keuchen schwoll an zu einem Wimmern und endete schließlich in einem wütenden Zischen.

„Lass mich los!"

Er tat es, was vor allem daran lag, dass er schon wieder zur Gewalt gegriffen hatte. Sich selbst zur Kontrolle rufend, atmete er tief durch. „Hör mir zu, Hermine", begann er nach einigen Momenten eindringlich und war überrascht, dass sie noch immer vor ihm stand. „Ich glaube dir, dass du sie kennst. Aber ich weiß auch, dass man Menschen, mit denen man gezwungenermaßen leben muss, in ein Licht stellt, das sie erträglicher macht. Glaube du mir, dass ich einen sachlicheren Blick auf die Lage habe als du."

Ihre Blicke bohrten sich in seine und Severus war es selten so schwer gefallen, diesem Temperament standzuhalten. Schließlich war er es, der zuerst blinzelte.

„Dieses Problem ist nicht mit Sachlichkeit zu lösen." Mit einem letzten wütenden Blick wandte sie sich ab und verließ das Wohnzimmer.

Severus stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Wand ab und stemmte die andere in die Seite. Er hätte heute nicht aufstehen sollen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Mit routinierten Handgriffen zerhackte Severus zwei Stunden später eine Schrumpelfeige in so kleine Stücken, dass es beinahe als Pulver durchging. Er war gereizt und wo er in seiner Jugend zum Zauberstab gegriffen hatte, bediente er sich heute dem Zubereiten von Tränken.

Ohne wirklich zu sehen, was er eigentlich tat, hieb er immer wieder mit dem silbernen Messer auf die Feige ein. Er wusste, dass er sich dennoch nicht verletzen würde. Seine Finger wichen der Klinge wie von alleine aus. Das Präparieren von Zutaten war ihm in den letzten zwanzig Jahren widerwillig in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen.

Natürlich war er schon zu seiner Schulzeit ein fähiger Schüler auf diesem Gebiet gewesen. Doch seine Leidenschaft hatte den Dunklen Künsten gehört. Hätte er nicht den unsäglich dummen Fehler begangen, sich von seiner Leidenschaft – zu der nicht nur die Künste gehörten – leiten zu lassen, wäre er nie im Labor von Meister Condigus gelandet.

Albus war es gewesen, der ihm diese Stelle besorgt hatte. Gleichzeitig hatte er ihn als Lehrer für Zaubertränke eingestellt, denn mit seinem Schulwissen konnte er problemlos die unteren Klassen unterrichten. Damit hatte er Horace Slughorn einen Teil der Arbeit abgenommen und ihn nach und nach endgültig ersetzt.

Diese Zeit war die anstrengendste gewesen, die er jemals erlebt hatte. Und sie hatte ihn geprägt. Sie hatte ihn gelehrt, dass es Wichtigeres gab als erholsamen Schlaf und regelmäßige Mahlzeiten. Auf beides hatte er oftmals verzichten müssen, um Unterrichten, Lernen und Spionieren unter einen Hut zu bekommen. Und zweifellos war dies Albus' Absicht gewesen. Es garantierte ihm Severus' Abstinenz nach dem Entzug. Und das sehr erfolgreich.

Nun hingegen…

Adia weckte in ihm lange ignorierte Fähigkeiten. Er _wusste_, wie er einen Menschen gefügig machen konnte. Er _wusste_, wie er Gehorsam erzwingen konnte. Und er wusste, dass er es niemals wieder hatte tun wollen.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte diese Fähigkeiten in Severus entdeckt und gefördert. Der Instinkt, andere mit bloßen Blicken und scharfen Worten zum Schweigen bringen zu können, war schon immer in ihm gewesen, verklärt von Wut und dem Wunsch nach Macht. Er hätte die Macht schon in seiner Schulzeit haben können. Er war ja so ahnungslos gewesen.

Der Lord hingegen hatte sich seinen neuen Anhänger genau angesehen. _Halbblut zwar, doch durchaus fähig_ – so hatte er ihn beschrieben. Und sich vergewissert, dass Severus seinen Vater abgrundtief hasste.

Sein erstes Opfer war ein alter Mann gewesen. Nutzlos für die Ziele des Lords, Muggel, einfach da. Und Severus hatte das erste Mal gespürt, was wirkliche Macht bedeutete. Der Mann hatte die Nacht nicht überlebt, doch es war etwas Neues geboren.

Der Lord sah dies mit großer Begeisterung und nutzte Severus gerne dafür, um Opfer gefügig zu machen oder Muggel leiden zu lassen. Er spielte mit den Figuren, die ihm zur Verfügung standen, und machte sich selbst nicht einmal die Hände schmutzig. Und irgendwann begann auch Severus zu spielen.

Pure Gewalt war etwas, das sein Blut in Wallung brachte und ihn mit betörenden Dosen von Macht überschwemmte – psychische Folter hingegen machte ihn ekstatisch.

So war es damals gewesen und Severus hatte sich unbemerkt in eine Sucht gesteigert. Der Entzug durch Albus war grauenhaft gewesen. Die ersten vier Wochen hielt er ihn in einem Zimmer fest, das er nicht verlassen durfte. Kein Besuch, kein Kontakt nach draußen. Severus war bereits nach wenigen Tagen die Wände hochgegangen und einige der nicht versorgten Narben auf seinem Körper stammten aus dieser Zeit.

Danach hatte Albus ihn vorsichtig an die Gesellschaft von Eingeweihten gewöhnt. Schutzzauber, skeptische Blicke und betretenes Schweigen gehörten beinahe zu seinem Alltag. Einzig Filius Flitwick hatte ihn stets betrachtet, als besäße er keine Vergangenheit.

Severus hatte den kleinen Mann damals sehr zu schätzen gelernt. Filius war eine fähiger Duellant und hatte keinerlei Angst vor Severus. Hin und wieder half er ihm sogar, angestaute Wut und vor allem das Zittern in seinen Händen mit einem guten Duell zu beseitigen. Sie wurden damals so etwas wie Freunde.

Erst nach einem halben Jahr, viel Legilimentik und haarsträubenden Tests hatte Albus ihn an die Schüler und ins wirkliche Leben zurückgelassen. Seitdem hatte er seine Grenzen fest gesteckt und niemals überschritten.

Nun hingegen…

Adia zu brechen war, wie wenn man einem Alkoholiker eine Whiskyflasche überließ. Möglicherweise würde er es einige Zeit durchhalten, sie nur verlangend anzustarren. Doch irgendwann würde sich der Deckel lösen und von da an würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die Flasche leer war.

An dieser Stelle seines Gedankenganges warf Severus abrupt das Messer von sich und hörte mit einem leisen Schauer, wie es klirrend über die Fliesen rutschte. Seine erhitzten Handflächen legten sich auf die kühle Oberfläche seines Arbeitsplatzes und die Schrumpelfeige verströmte einen süßlichen Duft. Er schloss die Augen.

Es war ein Fehler gewesen, Albus um das endgültige Trennen der Verbindung zu bitten. Und dennoch führte kein Weg an diesem Schritt vorbei. Es ging hier nicht um ihn und seine Vergangenheit. Um Fehler und Verlangen, Süchte und Grenzen. Es ging um Hermine. Einzig und allein um Hermine. Sie verließ sich auf ihn und sie erwartete, dass er seinen Job gut machen würde. So wie er es immer getan hatte.

Severus schnaubte, was in der Stille des Labors beängstigend laut klang. Sie wusste gar nicht, was für einem Menschen sie ihr Vertrauen schenkte. Und er hoffte, dass sie es niemals erfahren würde.

Schließlich wandte er sich vom Tisch ab und ging hinüber, dorthin, wo er Pergament und Feder liegen hatte. Die endgültige Isolation war ein erster Schritt gewesen. Es wurde Zeit, dass er den zweiten tat.

* * *

TBC...


	20. 205: Eins zu eins

**Kapitel 2.05 – Eins zu eins**

* * *

- 17.08.2001 -

* * *

Zwei Tage später war Severus mit einem Schlag wach, als er nur einen Blick auf den Tisch in seinem Zimmer geworfen hatte. Eine schmale Schachtel war über Nacht dort aufgetaucht und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm der alberne Gedanke an die Zahnfee kam.

Barfuß stand er auf und ging zum Tisch hinüber. Er klappte das Kästchen auf und fand einen schmalen, dunklen Zauberstab darin, der seinem alten nur unwesentlich ähnelte. Sein alter Stab war lang und dünn gewesen, dieser etwas stämmiger. Das Holz war heller und die Maserung feiner gewesen. Dieser automatische Vergleich ließ ihn etwas skeptisch werden.

Dennoch, mit den Spitzen seiner Finger strich er über das Holz und nahm ihn schließlich aus der Schachtel. Er wog den Stab prüfend in der Hand und schwang ihn durch die Luft. Ein leichtes Kribbeln zog durch seinen Arm und Severus wusste, dass sie sich doch aneinander gewöhnen würden, der neue Zauberstab und er.

Dann entdeckte er die Karte im Deckel des Kästchens und zog sie hervor. _‚Ebenholz, Kern aus Drachenherzfaser, 12 Zoll'_ stand in der schrägen und ihm nur flüchtig bekannten Schrift Ollivanders darauf. Und Albus hatte darunter geschrieben: _‚Viel Erfolg, gib Acht auf dich und Hermine'_.

Severus verzog das Gesicht. Acht geben… Das war nicht so einfach, wenn einem die Schutzbefohlene ständig aus dem Weg ging. Er hatte sie seit vorgestern nicht mehr gesehen und konnte auch nicht behaupten, dass es ihm darum leid tat.

Natürlich war es sehr einsam im Haus, aber er hatte die Zeit gebraucht, um wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen. Er hatte die Kontrolle verloren, schön und gut. Aber nun wurde es Zeit, dass er sie wiederfand. Und Albus hatte ihm das Hilfsmittel dazu geliefert.

Adia wusste nicht, dass er wieder Träger eines Zauberstabes war. Und Severus würde zu verhindern wissen, dass sie es vor ihrer Zeit erfuhr. Das bedeutete zwar, dass er auch Hermine anlügen musste, aber das würde er in Kauf nehmen. Wenn dafür nur der Überraschungseffekt auf seiner Seite war.

Sorgfältig legte er den neuen Zauberstab zurück in die Schachtel und verstaute sie vorerst in einer Schublade. Zwar vertraute er Hermine, dass sie sein Zimmer nicht betreten würde, wenn er im Bad war. Doch Adia vertraute er in dieser Beziehung nicht im Mindesten. Wenigstens würde sie so nicht sofort sehen, was er plante.

Tatsächlich hatte er einen relativ klaren Plan vor Augen, was er beim nächsten Aufeinandertreffen mit ihr anstellen würde. Er wollte sich ihr körperlich nicht mehr als nötig näheren, die Gefahr war einfach zu groß. Er vertraute sich selbst nicht und das war ein bedrohlicher Zustand. Doch letztendlich blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als danach zu handeln.

Und das, so beschloss er, als er unter die Dusche trat, beinhaltete nun einmal Abstand.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später stieg er mit missmutiger Miene die Stufen zur Küche hinunter. Da hatte er nun schon einen Zauberstab und durfte ihn nicht einmal benutzen, um sich die Haare zu trocknen. Doch sobald Adia erstmal zu spüren bekommen hatte, dass sie das nächste Mal keinen unbewaffneten Mann verfluchen würde, würde er sich die Zeit nehmen, seine ohnehin schon viel zu langen Haare zu stutzen.

Die Küche war still und kalt. Es schien nicht so, als ob heute schon jemand hier gewesen war. Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte er fest, dass es eigentlich Hermines Zeit war. Das ließ ihn die Stirn runzeln und die Küche wieder verlassen.

Einem Instinkt folgend, schlug er zuerst den Weg ins Labor ein, erkannte aber bereits an der Tür, dass dort unten niemand war. Das Licht war immer bis zur Tür hinauf zu sehen und ohne Licht konnte man dort unten nicht arbeiten.

Also wandte er sich neuerlich ab und ging zum Wohnzimmer. Auch dort war Hermine nicht, doch durch die offene Terrassentür konnte er sie im Garten sehen. Die Sonne stand bereits am Himmel und schickte diffuse Strahlen in ihre Realität. Dennoch hatte sie die Arme um ihren Körper geschlungen und zitterte sichtlich.

Severus lehnte sich mit der Schulter gegen den Türrahmen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er bemühte sich um einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck, doch so ganz wollte es ihm nicht gelingen. „Bist du wieder am Kämpfen?", fragte er mit einer gesunden Portion Abscheu und brachte Hermine dazu, sich zu ihm umzudrehen.

Ihr Gesicht war blass, sah aber alles in allem nicht so schlecht aus, wie er es erwartet hatte. Ihr Zähneklappern drang bis zu ihm hinauf und er fragte sich ernsthaft, warum sie noch aufrecht stand. „Sicher", brachte sie nach ein paar Momenten hervor und er sah, wie ihre Finger sich noch tiefer in den dicken Stoff des Pullovers krallten.

Severus löste sich vom Türrahmen und trat ein paar Schritte hinaus. Der Temperaturunterschied nach oben war deutlich zu spüren. Über Nacht war das Haus ausgekühlt, doch der Garten speicherte durch den direkten Sonneneinfall beinahe wie ein Treibhaus Wärme. Es hatte schon jetzt mindestens fünfundzwanzig Grad.

Dicht vor seiner ehemaligen Schülerin blieb er stehen, hütete sich jedoch, sie zu berühren. „Frieren ist ein Zeichen von Erschöpfung", stellte er fest.

Hermines Augen wurden schmal. „Danke, d-das weiß ich." Ihr schien es schwer zu fallen, die Augen offen zu halten.

„Dann lass deinem Körper ein wenig Kraft und hör auf zu kämpfen. Du wirst noch oft genug die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen, dir und mir zu beweisen, dass du eine starke Frau bist."

Sie schnaubte sehr verrutscht, was sicherlich an dem Sarkasmus in seinen letzten Worten lag. „Du hast mir besser gefallen, als d-du dich noch n-nicht zum Hobby-Psychologen aufgeschwungen hast." Erneut klapperte sie laut mit den Zähnen und holte einmal tief Luft, nur um sie langsam aus dem Mund wieder entweichen zu lassen.

„Ich kam auch besser mit dir zurecht, als ich dir noch Punkte abziehen konnte. So ist das Leben."

Sie schenkte ihm einen ironischen Blick, begann dann aber zu wanken. Severus hielt sich mit viel Selbstbeherrschung davon ab, sie festzuhalten. Vielleicht würde es ihrem gesunden Menschenverstand auf die Sprünge helfen, wenn sie endlich einmal auf die Nase fiel.

Doch er hatte seine Rechnung ohne Hermine gemacht. Sie schien es sich zwar in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben, bis zum Äußersten zu kämpfen, nicht allerdings, dies alleine zu tun. Ihre Hand griff urplötzlich nach seinem Arm und krallte sich fest in den schwarzen Stoff seines Umhanges. „Sie… kann… nicht… gewinnen!", keuchte Hermine und sah ihn aus geröteten Augen von unten herauf an.

Severus legte einem Impuls folgend seine freie Hand auf ihre. „Dann lass das Kämpfen!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und noch während sie dies tat, lief ein dünner Faden tiefroten Blutes aus ihrer Nase und sammelte sich in einem dicken Tropfen direkt über ihrer Oberlippe. Severus griff nach ihrem Kinn und zwang sie dazu, ihn anzusehen. „Sie macht dich kaputt, Hermine!"

Ein beinahe irres Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Verstehst du denn nicht? Ich bin ihr Wirt. Wenn sie mich zerstört, zerstört sie sich selbst. Sie kann nur verlieren."

Im nächsten Moment bekam er die Verwandlung das erste Mal wirklich mit. Es war eine Sache von Sekunden, bis Hermines Erscheinungsbild sich komplett verändert hatte. Und nicht viel länger, bis Severus sie losgelassen hatte und einen Schritt zurückgewichen war.

Adia blitzte ihn mit so viel Kraft an, dass ihm eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunterlief. Dann wischte sie sich mit einem Finger über die Nase und betrachtete das Blut daran. „So was aber auch", sagte sie mit einer beinahe niedlichen Stimme und ihre Blicke legten sich fest auf Severus' Gestalt, ehe sie das Blut von ihrem Finger leckte. „Wohl doch nicht so stark, die Kleine." Sie begann ihre Runden im Garten zu drehen und ahnte dabei anscheinend nicht, dass sie Severus einen wertvollen Hinweis überlassen hatte: Hermine hatte den Kampf eben verloren, weil sie ihre letzte Kraft genutzt hatte, um Adia von ihren Gedankengängen auszuschließen.

„Scheint so", erwiderte Severus gedehnt und beobachtete jede ihrer Bewegungen aufmerksam. Adia hatte Hermines Zauberstab bei sich, davon war er überzeugt. Doch wenn alles so lief, wie er es sich gedacht hatte, würde sich dieser Zustand bald ändern.

Nun allerdings wandte sie sich ihm erstmal mit weit in die Stirn gezogenen Augenbrauen zu. „Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass ich dich in einem sehr viel angenehmerem Zustand zurückgelassen habe." Gespielt nachdenklich tippte sie sich mit dem Finger gegen das Kinn. „Dieses Weib macht mir ständig meine Pläne kaputt. Das ist nicht nett." Sie zog den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Severus, kam allerdings nie dazu, den Fluch auszusprechen.

„_Expelliarmus!_" Hermines Zauberstab wirbelte durch die Luft und landete raschelnd in einem Rosenbusch hinter Adia.

Ihre Augen waren groß geworden und sie schien einen Moment zu brauchen, ehe sie verstanden hatte, was passiert war. Severus genoss diesen Anblick sichtlich. Zwar hatte er nicht geplant, sie schon so bald auf seinen Zauberstab aufmerksam zu machen, doch diese Gelegenheit war einfach zu günstig.

„So, du hast also wieder einen Zauberstab", stellte sie schließlich fest und er musste zugeben, dass sie die Misslichkeit ihrer Lage gut überspielte.

„Den habe ich, in der Tat." Und er hielt ihn weiterhin auf sie gerichtet.

Ihre Augen wurden schmal. „Veränderte Spielregeln." Sie klang wenig begeistert.

Severus zog seine Mundwinkel ein paar kalkulierte Millimeter nach oben. „Gleiche Bedingungen", korrigierte er.

„Wenn meine Waffe dort hinten liegt?" Sie hob eine Augenbraue.

Er hingegen neigte nachdenklich den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen. „Ich denke, ich hab noch was gut." Dass diese Feststellung äußerst zutreffend war, schien auch Adia aufzufallen. Zumindest geriet ihre aufgesetzte Maske beinahe unmerklich ins Wanken.

„Nun dann… Feuer frei!" Sie breitete die Arme aus und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

Severus verbot es sich, irgendeine Regung auf seinem Gesicht deutlich werden zu lassen. Lange Sekunden ließ er sie zappeln und konnte sogar auf die Entfernung von gut fünf Metern den Puls an ihrem Hals immer schneller werden sehen.

Nach einigen Momenten schüttelte er dann den Kopf und begann in einem Abstand von knapp zwei Metern um sie herum zu gehen. „So läuft dieses Spiel nicht."

Sie schnaubte, drehte sich aber mit ihm. „Also doch neue Spielregeln."

„Das ist Ansichtssache." Seine Blicke fanden ihre immer wieder, doch er achtete akribisch darauf, sie nicht zu lange anzusehen. Sie sollte zweifeln an seinen Plänen. Sie sollte nicht wissen, ob er einen Angriff plante oder nur reden würde. Ob er das Ruder wirklich fest in der Hand hielt oder ob sie es ihm jederzeit wieder abnehmen konnte. Und sie würde niemals erfahren, wie fest er das Ruder wirklich hielt.

„Und wie geht es nun weiter? Drehen wir den restlichen Tag so unsere Runden und philosophieren über unser Spiel?"

Severus verzog das Gesicht. „Nein. Dafür ist mir meine Zeit zu schade." Er lockte ein so angedeutetes Lächeln auf seine Lippen, dass sie skeptisch die Augen verengte. „Dieses Spiel lebt durch Handlungen, durch Aktionen. Ich plane nicht, dies zu ändern." Allmählich näherte er sich wieder der Terrassentür und stieg schließlich den kleinen Absatz hinauf.

„Was soll mir das sagen?"

Er sah sie ruhig an. „Dass ich nur meinen nächsten Zug überdenke. _Construere moenia absconditus!_"

Der Schwung seines neuen Zauberstabes war ein kleiner, aber gezielter. Von der Spitze lösten sich einige grüne Funken und verstreuten sich über den Rasen. An den Stellen, an denen sie den Boden berührten, entstanden feste Mauern, die sich – begleitet von einem leichten Beben des Bodens – bis auf drei Meter Höhe aufbauten. Es war am Anfang noch gut zu erkennen, dass es sich um einen komplizierten Irrgarten handelte. Möglicherweise hätte man mit etwas Aufmerksamkeit eine Chance gehabt, später den Weg hinaus zu finden. Doch als sie ihre endgültige Größe erreicht hatten, verschwanden die Wände und alles sah so aus wie zuvor.

Adia blickte sich irritiert und hektisch um. „Was war das? Was sollte das?", schnappte sie und drehte sich einmal um sich selbst.

Severus zwang sich, weiterhin ruhig zu bleiben. Dabei kribbelte sein Arm noch immer von der Magie, die er mit dem Zauberstab ausgeführt hatte. Die Zeit der Eingewöhnung war eine schreckliche und er schalt sich selbst, weil er diese nicht vor der nächsten Konfrontation mit Adia hinter sich gebracht hatte.

„Was war das?", fragte sie schließlich noch lauter und riss ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken. Dabei tat sie einen gewagten Schritt nach vorne und prallte gegen einen unsichtbaren Widerstand.

Severus konnte nicht anders, er verzog spöttisch das Gesicht.

Adia hingegen fasste sich an die schmerzende Nase und tastete mit der freien Hand nach dem, was sie eben von einem eindrucksvollen Auftritt abgehalten hatte. Als würde sie sich pantomimisch betätigen, glitten ihre Finger durch die Luft. Dann wirbelte sie urplötzlich herum und starrte zur Grenze der Realität.

Severus wirkte sehr zufrieden. Der Zauber war nicht fehlgeschlagen und dieser Gedanke schien auch Adia nicht ein einziges Mal gekommen zu sein. Nein, der Irrgarten war vielmehr unsichtbar. Und er hatte seine Methoden, um sie leiden zu lassen. Stimmen, Stöße, flüchtige Berührungen von Personen, die es nicht gab. Und das war nur der Anfang. „Mein nächster Zug", beantwortete er ihre Frage leicht verzögert und mit einem Unterton, der sie sichtlich rasend machte.

„Ist das dein Ernst? Das ist dein nächster Zug? Unsichtbare Mauern?" Sie bemühte sich darum, ruhig zu klingen und ihm vor allem nicht zu zeigen, dass die ersten Stimmen bereits zu sprechen begonnen hatten. Doch ihre Augen und die zu Fäusten geballten Hände verrieten sie. Ihre Nase war gerötet an der Stelle, an der sie Bekanntschaft mit den Grenzen des Irrgartens gemacht hatte.

„Es scheint so. Wenn es dir allerdings nicht kreativ genug ist…" Er hob seinen Zauberstab und senkte eine Kuppel verwirrenden Zwielichts über den Irrgarten. Schatten flossen ineinander, Schemen wurden sichtbar und verschwanden wieder, alles war da und nichts greifbar. „Ich wünsche viel Spaß und… nette Gesellschaft." Er deutete eine Verbeugung an und wandte sich um. Mit gemäßigten Schritten kehrte er ins Haus zurück und hörte Adia hinter sich fluchen.

„Verdammter Bastard! Wage es ja nicht, einfach abzuhauen! Komm gefälligst wieder her!" Dabei wurde sie immer kreativer in ihren Bezeichnungen für seine Person, je weiter er ins Haus ging. Schließlich öffnete er die Tür zum Labor, warf einen letzten Blick zurück und lächelte ein trauriges Lächeln, als er sie immer wieder gegen Wände laufen sah auf der Suche nach einem Ausgang – oder auf der Flucht vor dem imaginären Folterknecht.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Der Tag, den er nach diesem Zauber im Labor verbrachte, war keiner, an dem er wirkliche Fortschritte machte. Seine Gedanken kreisten um die Frau, die ein Stockwerk höher in dem unsichtbaren Labyrinth fest saß und obwohl er wusste, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte, hasste er es, dass dies so war.

Er versuchte es mit einigen simplen Tränken, die später sicherlich nützlich sein würde. Doch nur unter extremer Anstrengung hatte er Erfolg mit seinem Vorhaben. Das Resultat nach diesem Tag waren drei Phiolen mäßig reinen Kopfschmerztrankes und zwei Phiolen eines Destillats, das gegen Hämatome helfen würde, wenn es regelmäßig auf die entsprechenden Stellen getupft wurde.

Unkonzentriert und fahrig verkorkte er die Flaschen und ließ sie auf dem Tisch in der Mitte des Labors stehen. Dann wanderten seine Blicke neuerlich zur Uhr und er beobachtete den Sekundenzeiger, wie er sich quälend langsam der Zwölf entgegen schob. Nachdem er die Zahl endlich hinter sich gelassen hatte, straffte Severus seine Haltung und verließ das Labor.

Er musste sich zwingen, langsam zu gehen, auch nachdem er Adia zusammen gekauert am Fuß einer unsichtbaren Wand sitzen sah. Als sie durch ein Räuspern seinerseits auf ihn aufmerksam wurde, wischte sie sich eilig über die Wangen und setzte sich gerade hin. Ihre Blicke glitten durch die Gegend, doch aufgrund des Zwielichts, das sich nur ihr zeigte, konnte sie ihn nicht richtig sehen. Severus registrierte dies, ohne darauf zu reagieren.

Es hatte zwischenzeitlich zu regnen begonnen, wie es im Sommer häufiger vorkam (wobei Regen in dieser Dimension ein wirkliches Schauspiel war, denn nur ein Teil des Wassers drang durch die Barriere; der Rest perlte daran ab wie an einer Käseglocke). Und so hingen ihre schwarzen Haare nass und klebrig an ihrem Gesicht hinab. Von Tränen war aufgrund der Feuchtigkeit nichts zu sehen, aber ihre Augen waren rot unterlaufen.

An der Terrassentür blieb Severus stehen, so dass er nicht dem Regen ausgesetzt war. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte hinab auf die Frau, die er niemals zuvor so gesehen hatte.

„Ich hoffe, du hattest deinen Spaß." In seiner Stimme stand eine gepresst klingende Ironie, doch durch das Trommeln des Regens auf der Barriere und nach zwölf Stunden in zweifelhafter Einsamkeit würde sie dies nicht bemerken.

„Sicher." Sie versuchte nun nicht mehr, ihn ausfindig zu machen, sondern spielte mit dem Saum ihres Oberteils. Auf ihrem Gesicht blühten einige Blutergüsse, ihre Nase schien zwischenzeitlich erneut geblutet zu haben und sie schonte ihre rechte Schulter. Er würde nachher wirklich etwas gut zu machen haben, wenn Adia das Feld wieder Hermine überließ.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du den Ausgang noch immer nicht gefunden." Er setzte sich in Bewegung und schritt unter dem kleinen Vordach der Terrasse auf und ab.

Der Klang seiner Schritte sorgte dafür, dass sie ihn nun doch einigermaßen orten konnte, allerdings hing ihr eine dicke schwarze Haarsträhne ins Gesicht und überschattete dieses. Zusammen mit dem ohnehin grauen Wetter war es ihm beinahe unmöglich auf die Entfernung von gut drei Metern zu erkennen, was sie dachte.

„Gibt es denn einen?"

„Aber natürlich. Soll ich dich noch ein wenig alleine lassen? Dir eine zweite Chance geben?"

Noch bevor er seine zweite Frage beendet hatte, entwich ihr gegen ihren Willen ein entsetztes „Nein!". Mit großen Augen starrte sie in die Richtung, aus der seine Stimme das letzte Mal gekommen war.

Severus hingegen konnte nicht widerstehen, diesen Moment auszukosten: „Sag bitte!"

„Lieber verrecke ich!", zischte Adia daraufhin.

„Fein. Ich schau dann in einer Woche noch mal nach dir. Wasser hast du ja genug." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und steuerte die Terassentür an.

„Nein, warte!"

Severus blieb stehen und schielte über seine Schulter zurück. Adia hatte eine Hand in die Höhe gehoben, saß jedoch immer noch an die unsichtbare Wand gelehnt. Zu mehr war sie vermutlich nicht mehr fähig, nachdem seine Kreaturen sie zwölf Stunden lang gejagt hatten. „Ich warte!", knurrte er dennoch.

Einige Moment lang knirschte sie mit den Zähnen, so laut, dass er es hören konnte. „Bitte!", presste sie dann hervor.

Severus feixte. „Eins zu eins."

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Sie machte noch immer keine Anstalten aufzustehen und das weckte eine unterschwellige Besorgnis in Severus. Dann schrie sie gedämpft auf und verbarg den Kopf zwischen den Händen. Er konnte nur vermuten, wer oder was ihr eben begegnet war. Doch niemals würde er sich davon leiten lassen und die Mauern frühzeitig aufheben. Adia würde diesen Irrgarten nicht verlassen. Sie war zweifelsfrei eine gute Schauspielerin und es würde ihn nicht überraschen, wenn sie es darauf angelegt hatte, ihn zu übertölpeln.

„Danke", ließ er deswegen auf sehr selbstzufriedene Art verlauten und blieb stehen, die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.

Nach einigen Minuten sah sie ihn wieder an. „Was ist nun? Ich habe dich doch angebettelt! Was willst du noch? Soll ich an einer Lungenentzündung verrecken?" Dass sie sich mit dem Handrücken über die Nase fuhr und ihre Finger heftig zitterten, strafte ihrer patzigen Frage lügen.

Er lächelte fein. „Denkst du nicht, dass du ein wenig übertreibst? Es ist Sommer und das hier lediglich ein kurzer Schauer. In wenigen Minuten klart der Himmel wieder auf und die Sonne wird die Spuren des Regens trocknen."

„Sonne… sicher", flüsterte sie und rückte ein Stück nach links, während ihre Hand durch den leeren Raum fuchtelte.

Severus machte eine Pause, beobachtete sie einige Zeit und versuchte herauszufinden, ob sie wirklich nervlich am Ende war oder es nur so aussehen ließ. Irgendwann hob sie abwartend eine Augenbraue und ein Funken des alten Kampfgeistes blitzte in den dunklen Augen. „So leicht stirbt es sich nicht in diesem Spiel", raunte er gerade so laut, dass sie ihn hören würde.

Einige Sekunden starrte sie ihn unverwandt und sehr zielsicher an, dann begann sie zu kichern und stützte den Kopf in die linke Hand. Wassertropfen liefen bereits nach wenigen Augenblicken an der dunklen Haut hinab und lenkten seinen Blick weg vom Zittern, das sie augenscheinlich zu verbergen versuchte.

Severus wartete geduldig. Er war lange über die Zeit hinaus, in der ihn das überdrehte und vollkommen sinnlose Lachen seiner Opfer verunsichern konnte. Er hatte gelernt, sich selbst zu vertrauen. Er war sich sicher, dass er keinen Fehler gemacht hatte, nichts vergessen hatte. Alles lief nach seinem Plan. Ihr Lachen war nur ein Aufbegehren der Psyche, nicht endgültig den Verstand zu verlieren.

Und schließlich wurde sie wieder ernst. So schnell und unvermittelt, dass er den Wechsel kaum bemerkt hatte. Plötzlich stand sie auf den Beinen und lehnte sich gegen die unsichtbare Wand, die sie auf ihrem Platz hielt. Ihre Handflächen wurden weiß unter dem Druck. „Das hier ist nur ein Teilerfolg, Severus." Sie sprach seinen Namen so präzise aus, dass es ihn unwillkürlich schauderte. „Eins zu eins, wie du es nanntest. Und der nächste Punkt wird an mich gehen."

Im nächsten Moment wurden ihre Haare kürzer, heller und lockten sich. Die Gesichtszüge wurden weicher, die Augen weniger feindselig und das Erscheinungsbild schwach und müde.

In Severus kam wieder Leben, während er beobachtete, wie Hermine nach hinten stolperte, gegen eine weitere Wand stieß und daran zu Boden sackte. Ihr Nase begann neuerlich zu bluten und die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit wurde vom Regen verteilt, so dass sich rosa Schlieren über ihre Lippen und das Kinn zogen. Die braunen Augen drehten sich in den Kopf und sie kämpfte sichtlich um ihr Bewusstsein.

„_Finite Incantatem!_", befahl er, während er mit großen Schritten die Terrasse überquerte. Durch die plötzlich fehlenden Wände sackte Hermine auf dem Rasen zusammen und es erschreckte Severus, dass sie dem nicht das Geringste entgegenzusetzen hatte.

Kurz darauf war er neben ihr und drehte den Kopf zu sich. Ihre Augen flatterten kurz auf und sie lächelte verschwommen. „Eins zu eins", wiederholte sie schwächlich seine Worte, dann verlor sie das Bewusstsein endgültig.

Der Tränkemeister knurrte widerwillig, während der überraschend starke Regen seine Kleidung durchnässte. „In der Tat. _Levicorpus!_" Hermines Körper erhob sich in die Luft und blieb auf Hüfthöhe schweben. Severus dirigierte sie zur Tür und dann quer durch das Wohnzimmer, die Treppen hinauf und in ihrem Zimmer aufs Bett. Einen Zauber später waren sie beide wieder trocken, doch es sickerte nach wie vor Blut aus ihrer Nase.

Er lagerte Hermine mit leicht aufrechtem Oberkörper und verließ das Zimmer kurz, um Tücher, einen kalten Waschlappen und eine Schüssel mit Wasser aus dem Bad zu holen. Zuerst legte er ihr den Lappen in den Nacken. Das Wasser erwärmte er mit dem Zauberstab, dann machte er sich daran, ihr Gesicht zu waschen und das frische Blut abzufangen. Nach ein paar Minuten wurde es weniger und schließlich stoppte es ganz.

Erst danach wagte er es, sie genauer zu untersuchen. Die Stirn war warm, aber er konnte nicht recht abschätzen, ob sie zu warm war. Diagnosezauber hatte er nie beherrscht und legte es deswegen auch nicht darauf an.

Nachdem er ihre Gliedmaßen abgetastet hatte und abgesehen von einer schmerzhaften Prellung an der Schulter nichts gefunden hatte, deckte er sie gut zu und belegte sie mit einem Zauber, der ihn benachrichtigen würde, wenn sie erwachte. Widerwillig ließ er sie alleine und ging ins Labor hinunter, um weitere Tränke zu brauen, unter anderem einen gegen Erkältungen und Lungenentzündungen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Eine Stunde später kehrte er in Hermines Schlafzimmer zurück und stellte vier Phiolen auf den Nachtschrank. Sie schlief noch immer, doch er hatte vor, diesen Zustand bald zu beenden. Es war nicht angenehm, auf diese Art geweckt zu werden, das wusste er aus eigener Erfahrung. Doch er musste wissen, was er tun sollte. Und dummerweise war Hermine die Medihexe in diesem Haus.

„_Rennervate!_", befahl er deswegen mit leiser Stimme und verzog das Gesicht, als sie murrend blinzelte und sich in den Kissen bewegte.

Schließlich wandte er sich zum Fenster um, entging so ihrem suchenden Blick und stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Sims ab. Hermines Bewegungen hinter ihm wurden gezielter und irgendwann wurde es wieder still.

„Du hast die Wahl", stellte er daraufhin fest und legte eine abwartende Pause ein.

Hermine blieb stumm.

„Wir spielen nach meinen Regeln und du hörst auf, gegen Adia zu kämpfen." Sie holte Luft, um etwas zu sagen, doch Severus musste nur die Hand heben, den Blick noch immer aus dem Fenster gerichtet, wo es inzwischen aufgehört hatte zu regnen und das Sonnenlicht sich in den verbliebenen Tropfen brach. „Du lässt sie an die Oberfläche", fuhr er fort, als sie wirklich keine Einwände erhob, „und ich werde die Chancen nutzen, die ich mit ihr habe. Möglicherweise wird es Rückschläge geben, aber früher oder später werden wir in Führung gehen."

Erneut eine Pause, erneut blieb Hermine stumm.

„Oder wir spielen nach deinen Regeln, du kämpfst ständig gegen sie an, richtest dich gesundheitlich zugrunde und lässt es dann zu, dass sie für sehr lange Zeit an die Oberfläche gelangt und uns jegliche Möglichkeit nimmt, uns abzusprechen. Das würde bedeuten, sie hat viel Zeit, meine Schwächen auszukundschaften und wird früher oder später selbst die Führung übernehmen." Hier drehte er sich um und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen das Fensterbrett. „Es ist deine Entscheidung. Dein Leben."

Hermine sah ihn aus verschlossenen braunen Augen an. Dann zupfte ein Lächeln an ihren Lippen, sehr schwach und makaber wirkend in ihrem gräulichen Gesicht. „Du hast Schwächen?"

Severus rümpfte die Nase. Er hätte wissen sollen, dass sie sich aus seinem gesamten Monolog genau dieses Detail heraussuchen würde. „Mehr als du vermutest", antwortete er jedoch wahrheitsgemäß und brachte so den Ernst in das Gespräch zurück.

Sie senkte den Blick und spielte auf dieselbe Art mit der Bettdecke, wie Adia es vorhin mit dem Oberteil getan hatte. Lange Sekunden sagte sie nichts, dann nickte sie. „Wir spielen nach deinen Regeln." Severus verbot es sich, die Erleichterung über diese Entscheidung offen zu zeigen. „Auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass sie noch viele Demonstrationen braucht, ehe sie klein beigibt."

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

Hermine hob die Augenbrauen. „Du hast sie den ganzen Tag in einem Horrorkabinett schmoren lassen. Sie konnte nicht handeln, sich nicht wehren und niemanden um den Finger wickeln, damit sie da wieder rauskommt. Du hast sie in ihren persönlichen Alptraum gesetzt und dich lange Zeit geweigert, sie zu erlösen. Und sie musste um etwas bitten." Hermine grinste flüchtig. „Wenn sie etwas verstanden hat, dann dass du die Macht hast, sie zu brechen." Ihre Blicke waren nicht zu deuten. Severus konnte nicht sagen, ob ihr diese Entwicklung gefiel oder nicht. Und er verbot es sich, genauer darüber nachzudenken.

Stattdessen löste er sich vom Fenster, zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich an ihr Bett. Er griff nach der ersten Phiole und entkorkte sie. „Gegen Kopfschmerzen", erklärte er kurz. „Ich würde die linke Hand zum Trinken nehmen."

Wie er es nicht anders erwartet hatte, versuchte sie es natürlich erst mit der rechten und verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht.

„Es gibt Situationen, in denen solltest du mir einfach vertrauen." Er hob eine Augenbraue und kassierte einen missmutigen Blick von Hermine, bevor sie nach der Phiole griff und sie rasch leerte.

„Sobald wir das hier hinter uns haben, werden wir an deinen Rezepturen arbeiten und sie weniger widerlich gestalten."

Er ging nicht auf diese Drohung ein, sondern griff nach der nächsten Phiole, entkorkte sie und hielt sie ihr vor die Nase. „Gegen Erkältungen und Fieber."

Hermine funkelte ihn für ihren Zustand erstaunlich kampflustig an, was er mit verborgener Erleichterung zur Kenntnis nahm. Doch auch diesen Trank schluckte sie anstandslos.

Da sie sich dieses Mal sogar jeglichen Kommentar sparte, langte Severus unumwunden nach der letzten Phiole, deren Inhalt zum Trinken gedacht war, öffnete sie und hielt sie Hermine hin. „Für einen tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf."

Hier zögerte sie und blinzelte zum Nachttisch. „Wofür ist die?"

„Tinktur gegen Hämatome."

„Und die willst du wofür benutzen?"

„Um dich von deinen recht unsanften Begegnungen mit unsichtbaren Wänden zu befreien." Er schaffte es tatsächlich, diese Aussage mitsamt unterschwelliger Androhung von Ausziehen und Untersuchen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken auszusprechen.

Hermines Mund öffnete sich ein Stück, aber sie schien zu verwirrt, um etwas zu sagen.

„Ich kann mich auch erst um die Hämatome kümmern, wenn es dir lieber ist, dabei wach zu sein", schlug er schließlich mit einem angedeuteten Schulterzucken vor.

„Danke, ich verzichte", wehrte sie daraufhin rasch ab und Severus verbarg sein Schmunzeln, während sie ihm auch die letzte Phiole aus der Hand nahm. „Tu mir nur den Gefallen und heile bei der Gelegenheit auch meine Schulter. Das hat das Biest mit Absicht getan." Sie verzog das Gesicht.

„Sag mir wie." Sie erklärte ihm den Zauber rasch und Severus nickte. „Und nun trink." Auch dies tat sie anstandslos und während beide auf das Eintreten der Wirkung warteten, sah sie ihm in die Augen.

Severus wusste nicht, was er dort sah. Doch es löste einen warmen Schauer in seinem Körper aus, der erst durch eine Träne beendet wurde, die ihr über die Schläfe lief. Er kam nicht mehr dazu, sie nach der Ursache dafür zu fragen. Im nächsten Moment schloss sie die Augen und schlief ein.

Ausgelaugt und nachdenklich machte der Tränkemeister sich daran, Hermines Körper nach Blutergüssen abzusuchen und sie von den Nachfolgen seiner Methoden zu befreien.

* * *

Construere – errichten  
moenia – Mauern  
absconditus – geheim

* * *

TBC...


	21. 206: Gnome und Einhörner

**Kapitel 2.06 – Gnome und Einhörner**

* * *

- 18.08.2001 -

* * *

Etwa zwei Stunden nachdem Severus Hermines Blutergüsse versorgt und selbst ins Bett gegangen war, wurde er durch einen lauten Schlag aus dem Erdgeschoss geweckt. Er setzte sich auf, war von einer Minute auf die andere hellwach.

Im nächsten Moment folgte ein Krachen und er griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Ohne sich großartig etwas über seinen Pyjama zu ziehen, ging er zur Tür und trat auf den Flur. Unten war alles dunkel, aber es war nicht zu überhören, dass irgendjemand dort war.

Mit gespannten Muskeln warf er einen Blick auf die Tür zu Hermines Zimmer, doch diese lag komplett in der Dunkelheit des Ganges. Er konnte nicht sehen, ob sie es war, die da unten anscheinend gerade die Einrichtung zerlegte. Allerdings hielt er diese Möglichkeit eher für unwahrscheinlich. Nach dem letzten Tag würde sie sich hüten, nachts durchs Haus zu geistern.

Also umfasste er den Griff seines Zauberstabes noch ein wenig fester und ging leise die Treppe hinunter. Durch die Fenster der Ostseite fielen die diffusen Strahlen des Mondes. Dieses spärliche Licht schaffte nicht mehr als ein paar sehr undurchsichtige Schatten.

Immer darauf bedacht, selbst keinen solchen zu werfen und seinen Rücken stets nur den Wänden zu entblößen, bewegte er sich auf das Wohnzimmer zu. Von dort kamen die merkwürdigen Geräusche. Es klang beinahe, als würde eine wild gewordene Katze durch das Zimmer fegen und alles mit sich reißen, das nicht niet- und nagelfest war.

Am Türrahmen blieb er schließlich stehen und wartete. Es war still, doch er glaubte es pfeifendes Atmen zu hören. Er versuchte etwas in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen, gab allerdings selbst mit Hilfe des Mondes bald auf. Das einzige, was er erkennen konnte, war der Weg, den der Eindringling genommen hatte. Severus hatte am Nachmittag vergessen, die Terrassentür zu schließen. Und damit wusste er auch, womit sie es zu tun hatten.

Als der Gnom zu einer neuen Runde ansetzte, entschied er sich für die Offensive. Er sprach einen Zauber, der das komplette Wohnzimmer in helles Licht tauchte, brauchte dadurch aber selbst erstmal ein paar Momente, ehe er etwas erkennen konnte.

Das plötzliche Licht sorgte dafür, dass der rüde Besucher ein panisches Quietschen von sich gab, einige Bilder von den Wänden riss (woraufhin die Bewohner sich lautstark beschwerten) und sogar eine der Fensterscheiben zum Zerbrechen brachte.

Severus konnte nicht mehr als einen verwischten, braunen Fleck ausmachen, der sich in rasender Geschwindigkeit über Sessel und Tische, Schränke und Lampen schwang. Der Putz begann bereits von der Decke zu rieseln und immer mehr Glas ging zu Bruch.

Er folgte dem Fleck mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes, rief „_Stupor!_", verfehlte aber das Ziel. Die roten Funken stachelten das Vieh noch mehr an, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Die Deckenlampe schwankte bedenklich und löste sich schließlich aus ihrer Verankerung. Mit einem lauten Krachen ging sie auf dem Wohnzimmertisch hinunter, der ächzend in sich zusammenbrach.

Ein weiteres Quietschen folgte und angesichts seiner nackten Füße und den Scherben auf dem Boden traute Severus sich nicht, das Wohnzimmer überhaupt zu betreten. Dass Albus es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, ihnen von allen Geschöpfen, die die magische Welt zu bieten hatte, ausgerechnet einen Gnom mit in ihre kleine Realität zu packen, ließ ihn grummelnd den Kopf schütteln.

„Nutzlose, nervtötende Mistviecher", knurrte er leise und schleuderte erneut einen Fluch auf den Gnom.

Wiederum verfehlte dieser sein Ziel, beförderte allerdings eine Zimmerpflanze ins Jenseits. Severus verzog leidend das Gesicht. Der Hibiskus war für einige Tränke wirklich hilfreich; es war ein Jammer, nun auf ihn verzichten zu müssen.

Schließlich sah er sich dazu gezwungen, zwei auf dem Boden liegende Holzstücke in ein Paar Schlappen zu verwandeln, damit er das Wohnzimmer betreten konnte. „Elendes Zauberstabgefuchtel", murmelte er dabei und schlüpfte in die improvisierten und deswegen äußerst unbequemen Schuhe.

Doch der Gnom hatte beschlossen, dass es Zeit wurde, sich mit den Regalen neben der Tür zu beschäftigen. Er riss Türen auf, Geschirr heraus und sich selbst nicht zusammen. Severus schickte ihm eine ganze Salve von Flüchen hinterher, erzielte damit aber keinen Erfolg.

Letztendlich steckte er sich zwei Finger in den Mund, gab einen schrillen Pfeiflaut von sich und genoss die Stille, die daraufhin eintrat. Der Gnom war erstarrt, während er auf einer der Schranktüren saß, und starrte Severus mit großen, beinahe schwarzen Augen an. Der Atem des Geschöpfes ging schnell, doch er schien nicht panisch zu sein. Vielmehr machte es ihm Spaß, das Zimmer zu verwüsten.

Gerade als der Tränkemeister einen gezielten Fluch auf den Gnom loslassen wollte, um ihn endlich wieder in den Garten zu verfrachten, erschien Hermine an der Tür. „Was ist denn hier los?"

Diese simple und noch dazu recht leise gestellte Frage schien so etwas wie ein Startsignal für den Gnom zu sein, denn er machte sich sofort wieder daran, quer durchs Zimmer zu fegen und alles umzuwerfen, das nicht bereits auf dem Boden lag.

Severus drehte sich der Tür zu, stemmte die Hände in die Seiten und seufzte tief, als ihm der Putz auf den Kopf rieselte. „Wir haben einen Gnom im Haus", stellte er so betont ruhig fest, dass es nicht zu übersehen war, wie wütend er über diesen Zwischenfall war.

„Und ich hab's mal wieder verpatzt", stellte Hermine mit rotem Gesicht fest.

Severus zog es vor, darauf nicht zu antworten. Er würde sie nicht anlügen, doch sie sah nicht gerade so aus, als ob sie die Wahrheit vertragen würde, ohne in Tränen auszubrechen. „Hast du deinen Zauberstab dabei?"

Sie nickte und zog das Genannte.

„Sehr schön. Du zielst nach rechts und ich erwische ihn hoffentlich links!" Beide wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den quirligen Eindringling, der inzwischen einen hohen Pfeifton ausstieß, der dem von Severus verdammt ähnlich war. Er schrillte zumindest unangenehm in den Ohren und verursachte eine Gänsehaut auf seinem Rücken.

Dabei schaukelte der Gnom an der zweiten, noch intakten Deckenlampe über dem Tisch der Essecke und erinnerte vage an einen kahlen Schimpansen. Er schnappte nach Blättern der Yuccapalme, hob diese aus ihrem Topf und verteilte die Erde auf dem Boden. Der Rest landete auf dem Esstisch, den sie bisher zwar noch nie benutzt, aber trotzdem für äußerst nützlich erachtet hatten.

„Jetzt!", befahl Severus deswegen laut, bevor diese Nervensäge noch mehr anstellen konnte, und das doppelte „_Stupor!_" hallte laut durch das Haus.

Hermines Fluch steuerte, wie er es gesagt hatte, nach rechts, während Severus' nach links ging. Der Gnom tauchte unter beiden hinweg.

„Verdammt!"

Hermine fasste ihn am Arm und zog so seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Du den Murus, ich den Stupor, beide rechts!" Sie schien schwach und müde und er erklärte sich einverstanden, ohne weiter nachzufragen. Alles war in Ordnung, solange sie bald wieder ins Bett kam.

Severus wandte sich wieder dem Eindringling zu, der keckernd über seinen letzten Streich lachte und auf dem Tisch hüpfend Grimassen zog. Hermine deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn, was ihn dazu brachte, nach rechts auszuweichen. „_Murus!_", rief Severus und die Mauer baute sich direkt vor dem kleinen Vieh auf, so dass es recht unsanft dagegen prallte.

„_Stupor!_", rief Hermine anschließend und endlich traf der Fluch. Der Gnom fiel geschockt zu Boden.

In der nun plötzlich eintretenden Stille stieß Severus erleichtert die angehaltene Luft aus und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare, wobei teils große Klumpen weißen Putzes zu Boden fielen. Hermine beobachtete es mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, ehe sie zu dem Gnom ging und ihn schweben ließ.

„Ich werde ihn in den Garten bringen."

Severus nickte erst und sie machte sich bereits dorthin auf den Weg. „Warte mal!", rief er dann allerdings und neigte den Kopf zur Seite. Hermine sah ihn abwartend an. „Ich denke, wir könnten ihn noch gebrauchen. Sperr ihn lieber im Labor ein." Ihre Augen bekamen einen panischen Ausdruck. „Mit einem Schutzzauber!", fügte er deswegen hinzu.

Aber auch das schien sie wenig zu besänftigen. „Muss es unbedingt das Labor sein?"

„Nun, wenn du lieber dein Zimmer opferst…" Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Das nicht, aber wir haben auch einen Dachboden."

Severus ließ sich diese Möglichkeit durch den Kopf gehen und nickte dann. „Dann bringe ich ihn aber hoch. Du siehst aus, als könntest du eine Pause gebrauchen." Hermine verzog das Gesicht, sagte aber nichts dagegen. Widerstandslos übergab sie den Gnom an Severus.

„Ich werde uns einen Tee kochen", murmelte sie und ging ihm voraus aus dem Wohnzimmer, bog allerdings vom Flur aus in die Küche und nicht zur Treppe ab.

Severus sah ihr skeptisch hinterher, beschloss dann aber, dass es schlauer wäre, sich vorerst um ihren Quälgeist zu kümmern. Also stieg er die Treppen in den ersten Stock hinauf, lief den Flur das erste Mal bis zum Ende hinunter und fand dort eine Luke in der Decke. Etwas unbeholfen werkelte er vor sich hin, da er nur eine Hand zur Verfügung hatte. Aber nach ein paar Minuten konnte er die schmale Leiter benutzen und ließ den Gnom vorsichtig im hinteren Teil des Dachbodens nieder.

Er nahm sich einen Moment, sich den Abstellraum genauer anzusehen. Hier oben gab es nichts außer Staub und Spinnweben. Keine Kisten, Kartons, alte Möbelstücke oder was man sonst auf einem Dachboden für Schätze vermutete. Es war schlichtweg perfekt. Den hinteren Teil des Raumes belegte er mit einigen Schutz- und Isolierzaubern, sorgte dafür, dass die Balken widerstandsfähiger und der Boden besonders solide wurde und weckte den Gnom anschließend aus seinem Schockzustand.

Das hässliche Geschöpf gab murrende und klackernde Geräusche von sich, klang wenig begeistert und setzte sich langsam auf. Severus verließ wohlweislich den isolierten Bereich und es wurde still. Nach wenigen Augenblicken hatte der Gnom seine neue Lage begriffen und begann – soweit sein angeschlagener Zustand dies zuließ – wilde Runden zu drehen. Severus glaubte eine gewisse Frustration erkennen zu können, als sein Toben nicht durch die Geräusche von zerbrechenden Dingen quittiert wurde.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln wandte der Tränkemeister sich um und verließ den Speicher wieder. Später würde er noch einmal kommen und dem unliebsamen Mitbewohner Wasser und Nahrung bringen. Er hatte Pläne mit ihm, also musste er sich um ihn kümmern.

Kurz darauf kehrte er in die Küche zurück und fand Hermine über einer Tasse dampfendem Tee sitzend. Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, als er an ihr vorbeiging, und richtete sich auf. Ihre Augen sahen feucht aus, doch Severus verbot es sich, genauer darüber nachzudenken.

„Ist er auf dem Dachboden?", fragte sie mit heiserer Stimme.

Er nickte. „Es wird ihm gut gehen dort oben. Zumindest wenn er es lernt, Abstand von den Kanten und Ecken zu nehmen."

Hermine nahm diese Erwiderung stumm zur Kenntnis und rührte ein wenig in dem schwarzen Tee, den sie ihnen gekocht hatte. Severus beobachtete sie nachdenklich und glaubte sehen zu können, dass sie an etwas knabberte, das sie durchaus mit ihm zu teilen gedachte. Sie schien nur noch nicht so richtig zu wissen, wie sie dies anstellen sollte.

Also lehnte er sich zurück, nahm einen Schluck des Tees und verabschiedete sich gedanklich davon, in dieser Nacht noch sonderlich viel Schlaf zu bekommen. Bei diesem Punkt verweilten seine Gedanken allerdings nicht lange; sie wanderten sofort weiter zu den Möglichkeiten, mit denen er die Zeit stattdessen verbringen konnte. Der Trank gegen das Problem mit Adia stand an oberster Stelle und er würde versuchen, hier einen Schritt weiter zu kommen.

„Ich dachte die ganze Zeit nur… Wo ist Ron, wenn man ihn mal braucht?"

Severus blinzelte mehrmals, als Hermine so unvermittelt zu sprechen begonnen hatte. Nun waren ihre Augen sichtlich feucht und er wusste, dass ihm dieses Gespräch nicht gefallen würde. „Bitte?", fragte er dennoch, denn sie hatte niemanden, mit dem sie es sonst führen konnte.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch. Wenn ich an Ron denke, dann denke ich nicht zuerst daran, dass er Erfahrung mit Gnomen hatte." Sie stockte und schluckte. „Aber sein Geschick mit diesen… Sie ging über alles hinaus, was ich jemals gesehen habe. Er hat es manchmal sogar geschafft, dass die Gnome freiwillig Mollys Garten verließen, nur weil er sie darum bat." Eine Träne rollte über ihre Wange. „Ich habe immer versucht, Kontakt zu magischen Geschöpfen zu bekommen, doch er war derjenige, der es wirklich geschafft hat."

Severus senkte den Blick und betrachtete angestrengt den Inhalt seiner Tasse. Was zum Teufel sollte er dazu jetzt sagen? Und welche Frage noch viel interessanter war: Was hatte er getan, dass er sich überhaupt in einer solchen Situation wiederfand? Das war wirklich… er wollte zu gerne sagen grauenhaft, aber als sich dieser Gedanke formte, fiel ihm auf, wie falsch er sich anfühlte. Es war… in Ordnung.

Genau das sagte er Hermine. Und: „Du hast in Hogwarts immer versucht, in allen Gebieten die Beste zu sein. Meinst du nicht, dass es allmählich Zeit wird, deine wirklichen Stärken zu erkennen und auszubauen?"

Sie sah ihn flüchtig an, zuckte mit den Schultern.

Er vermutete, dass er nicht mehr als Antwort erhalten würde. Andernfalls würde sie den Kampf gegen die Tränen verlieren. „Mr Weasley war talentiert im Umgang mit magischen Geschöpfen und dem Besen. Und ich kann nicht leugnen, dass er auch im Umgang mit dem Zauberstab ein gewisses Geschick an den Tag legte. Es entspricht der Natur der Dinge, dass du ihn auch wegen dieser Fähigkeiten vermisst. Aber du solltest dies nicht dazu nutzen, dich selbst zu quälen. Dem Gnom geht es gut. Ich denke, wir waren ein annehmbares Team."

Sie lächelte schwach und wischte sich über die Wangen. Dennoch sah er die Tränen, die dabei auf die Tischplatte fielen. „Ja, vielleicht waren wir das." Sie holte einmal tief Luft. „Tut mir leid, dass ich mich bei dir ausweine. Das war so nicht geplant." Eine zarte Röte überzog ihre Wangen.

„Falls es dir hilft, ich kann dieses Wissen gut im Umgang mit Adia gebrauchen."

Hermine nickte enthusiastisch. „Ja, das hilft mir sehr."

Severus neigte wohlwollend den Kopf und trank einen weiteren Schluck seines Tees. „Wie kommt es überhaupt, dass du wach bist? Der Trank hätte dich mindestens bis morgen früh schlafen lassen sollen." Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Hermine sah es und brachte sogar ein kleines Grinsen zustande. „Fürchtest du um die Qualität deiner Tränke?"

Er zuckte beiläufig mit den Schultern.

„Es lag nicht daran, der Trank war einwandfrei. Es scheint nur so, dass ich ein Bestandteil oder ein Zusammenspiel mehrerer Bestandteile nicht vertrage. Mein Magen ist ein wenig… störrisch, seitdem ich…" Sie stockte.

„Hermine…" Er wusste, was sie sagen wollte, sie musste es nicht aussprechen.

Doch mit einer erhobenen Hand hielt sie ihn auf. „Seitdem ich schwanger war", beendete sie den Satz mit fester Stimme. „Es zu verschweigen, macht es nicht besser." Dennoch war die Haut unter ihren Fingernägel weiß, während sie ihre Tasse fest umklammerte.

„Wie sieht es mit der Wirkung der anderen Tränke aus?", wechselte er nach ein paar Sekunden das Thema.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich habe Kopfschmerzen, aber die können auch von der Übelkeit kommen. Das allgemeine Unwohlsein entspringt wohl eher der Lage an sich. Ich bin momentan eben nicht auf der Höhe." Es war ihr anzusehen, dass sie unter der physischen und psychischen Schwäche litt.

Auch Severus sah dies nur ungern – sowohl die Schwäche an sich, als auch ihre Unfähigkeit, damit umzugehen. Hermine war immer eine starke Frau gewesen, vor allem in der Zeit vor dem Ende des ersten Krieges. Er traute sich zu behaupten, sie einigermaßen kennen gelernt zu haben und hätte man ihm während ihrer Schulzeit gesagt, dass diese Dinge in ihr steckten, er hätte es nicht geglaubt. Sie hatte ihn eines besseren belehrt und es gab nur wenige, die dies von sich behaupten konnten. Sie hatte seine Erwartungen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes übertroffen.

„Das wird sich geben. Ich werde einen Weg finden."

Sie zog die Nase hoch, woraufhin Severus aufstand und ihr ein Stück Papier von der Küchenrolle abriss. Normalerweise hätte er ihr eines seiner Taschentücher gegeben, doch er trug noch immer nicht mehr als seinen Pyjama und diese unbequemen Latschen. Und bisher war ihm das nicht einmal bewusst gewesen. Jedenfalls zog er es nun vor, sich nicht wieder zu setzen, sondern sich gegen die Arbeitsplatte zu lehnen.

Hermines Finger strichen beinahe andächtig über das Tuch, nachdem sie sich die Nase geputzt hatte. „Manchmal frage ich mich, ob es wirklich einen Sinn hat, gegen Adia zu arbeiten. Der Trank stand nicht umsonst als irreversibel in diesem Buch und ich habe ihn trotzdem benutzt." Sie hob ihren Blick zu ihm und in ihren Augen stand die ungestellte Frage, ob sie es nicht vielleicht sogar verdient hatte, nun die Konsequenzen ihres Handelns ohne Hilfe durchstehen zu müssen.

„Nun, ich kann dir nicht sagen, dass es kein Fehler war. Einen solchen Schritt für einen garstigen Kerl wie mich zu tun, ist definitiv ein Fehler."

Sie lächelte schwach und er fühlte sich besser, weil er diese Reaktion bei ihr hervorrufen konnte.

„Aber ich weiß, dass jeder eine Chance verdient hat, seine Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Und ich habe nicht vor, dir diese Chance abzusprechen." Er stellte sich noch ein bisschen gerader hin und versuchte es mit dem besten Lehrerton, den er noch ausgraben konnte (wobei er versuchte zu ignorieren, dass er in einem verdammten Pyjama vor seiner ehemaligen Schülerin stand). „Also halte ich es für sinnvoll, wenn du jetzt in den Zimmer gehst und versuchst zu schlafen. Du kannst Ruhe gebrauchen. Wenn etwas ist, ich bin im Labor."

Seine Stimme hatte offenbar ein ausreichendes Maß an Entschlossenheit enthalten, denn Hermine stand beinahe augenblicklich auf und hatte das Gesicht zu einer skeptischen Miene verzogen. „Wenn ich nicht so furchtbar erschöpft wäre, würde ich dir jetzt sagen, dass du mich nicht länger wie eine Schülerin behandeln solltest. Das Echo könnte unangenehm werden. Aber da ich die Drohung ohnehin nicht wahr machen kann, spare ich mir das für eine andere Gelegenheit."

Severus mühte sich redlich, das feine Lächeln zu verbergen. Sein Weg, dies zu tun, war, den Kopf zu schütteln. „Es wird mir schwer fallen, dich nicht als Schülerin zu behandeln, wenn du nach wie vor so viel plapperst wie ein Schulmädchen. Und bevor du darauf einen weiteren Sturzbach an indirekten Drohungen auf mich los lässt, sage ich dir lieber gleich, dass ich mir durchaus vorstellen kann, wie diese aussehen. Du kannst es dir also sparen und die Kraft lieber dafür nutzen, dich ins Bett zu begeben."

Hermine schnaubte und wandte sich nach einem letzten, schon beinahe angriffslustig zu nennenden Blick ab. „Wer hier wohl zu viel redet", murmelte sie allerdings, während sie die Küche verließ und die Stufen ins obere Stockwerk hinaufstieg.

Severus folgte ihr mit seinen Blicken, bis die Dunkelheit des Flures sie verschluckt hatte. Dann riss er sich mit einem tiefen Atemzug aus den Gedanken, trank seinen Tee aus und bereitete sich darauf vor, eine Nachtschicht im Labor einzulegen.

* * *

- 20.08.2001 -

* * *

Das Problem waren die Einhorntränen.

Die Kunst des Tränkebrauens kannte viele Zutaten, die über ein gewisses Maß an magischer Kraft verfügten. Drachenblut zum Beispiel. Oder auch Phönixtränen. Letztere unterschieden sich von den Einhorntränen in ihren sekundären Eigenschaften. Ein Phönix stand für Ewigkeit, ein Einhorn für Reinheit. Man konnte die Ewigkeit bezwingen, Nicolas Flamel hatte dies eindrucksvoll unter Beweis gestellt. Doch was einmal unrein war, würde es immer sein.

Dieser Unterschied wies den Einhorntränen einen Platz zu, der über allen anderen Zutaten stand. Die magische Kraft war so stark, dass man sie mit der eines Zauberers oder einer Hexe vergleichen konnte. Und das war enorm, wenn man bedachte, dass es nur Tränen waren.

Gedankenverloren starrte Severus auf seine Notizen und tippte mit der Spitze der Feder mehrmals neben die Zutat, die er noch immer nicht ausgleichen konnte. Bis die Spitze abbrach und er die Feder leise fluchend in den Mülleimer warf.

Der Spruch war das kleinere Übel. ‚Reverto origo' – zurück zum Ursprung – sollte hier ausreichende Dienste tun. So wie beim ursprünglichen Trank würde er den Spruch nur brauchen, um dessen Fertigstellung abzuschließen.

Doch die Einhorntränen…

Es war ihm noch immer ein Rätsel, wie Hermine an diese Zutat gelangt war. Nicht einmal die Nokturngasse – oder vielleicht eher _gerade_ nicht die Nokturngasse – verfügte über eine Quelle dieser absolut begehrten Zutat. Das war auch der Grund, warum der Vicissitudo Virtus so selten zum Einsatz kam. Er würde Hermine bei der nächsten Gelegenheit danach fragen.

Dieses Vorhaben half ihm allerdings nicht im Mindesten weiter, was den Ausgleich betraf. Erneut glitten Severus' Blicke über die Liste der magischen Zutaten und den Gehalt der Kraft, den sie pro Milligramm oder Milliliter enthielten. Wenn man die richtigen Zutaten vermischte, würde sich die Kraft potenzieren. Doch so oft er die am höchsten dosierten Zutaten auch kombinierte, nichts reichte an Einhorntränen heran. Und diese vertrugen sich aus Gründen der Reinheit überhaupt nicht mit anderen magisch behafteten Zutaten.

Nachdenklich drehte Severus seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, nachdem nun die Feder bereits das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte. Seine Schreibutensilien hatten bereits häufiger dran glauben müssen, wenn er über einem Trank brütete. Nun stoben zarte Funken in verschiedenen Farben aus der Spitze und er streckte die Hand aus, um sie aufzufangen. Ein Prickeln zog sich durch seinen Arm.

Abrupt hielt er in seinen Bewegungen inne und kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen. Möglicherweise…

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Labortür und er bat Hermine verstimmt herein. In den letzten zwei Tagen hatte sie sich seiner Anweisung gefügt und viel geschlafen. Dennoch hatte Adia ihm nicht einen einzigen Besuch abgestattet und laut Hermines Aussage war sie auch nicht draußen gewesen, während er selbst seinem Schlafbedürfnis nachgekommen war.

Diese Ruhe hatte auf jeden Fall dazu geführt, dass Hermine mehr oder weniger erholt aussah. Der Schmerz, den sie nun schon seit vier Monaten so erfolgreich unterdrückte und ignorierte, zeichnete sich natürlich trotzdem in ihrem Gesicht ab, doch allgemein hatte er den Eindruck, dass es ihr besser ging.

„Ich will kochen. Hast du auf etwas Bestimmtes Appetit?"

Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf und sah sie nachdenklich an. „Einhorntränen", stellte er sein Problem schließlich einfach in den Raum und beobachtete Hermines Reaktion.

Diese bestand aus einem Heben ihrer Augenbrauen und einer zarten Röte auf ihren Wangen. „Was ist damit?"

Severus legte seinen Zauberstab endlich beiseite. „Wie bist du da rangekommen? Ich habe nur ein einziges Mal mit dieser Zutat arbeiten dürfen und das war während meiner Ausbildung." Zweifellos stand in seiner Stimme Neid. Doch jeder Tränkemeister würde einiges dafür tun, nur ein paar Tropfen dieser eindrucksvollen Flüssigkeit in die Hände zu bekommen.

„Hagrid hat mir geholfen", antwortete Hermine so selbstverständlich, dass Severus mit einem stillen Seufzen die Augen schloss.

„Es gibt Momente, in denen wünsche ich mir die Art deiner Attribute, die diesen Halbriesen um den Finger zu wickeln vermögen", brummte er.

Hermine hingegen sah ihn nun mit großen Augen an und schien nicht sicher, was sie von dieser Aussage halten sollte. Nun gut, die Vorstellung, Hermine könne Hagrid gezielt um den Finger wickeln, war auch sehr abwegig. Aber das war es ja gerade, was ihn neidisch machte. Sie schaffte es, ohne es zu beabsichtigen – und das nicht nur bei Hagrid.

„Und nur, damit du nicht auf falsche Gedanken kommst: Nein, ich denke nicht an sexuelle Reize. Ich spreche von deiner zeitweise noch immer ausgeprägten Naivität, die Hagrid einfach das Ausmaß seiner Hilfe nicht verstehen lässt. Und von deinem Geschick, die richtigen Bemerkungen über magische Geschöpfe zu machen."

Nun senkte sie mit einem amüsierten Lächeln den Blick und scharrte mit dem Fuß über den staubigen Boden. „Na ja, wenn mir die magischen Geschöpfe selbst schon skeptisch gegenüber stehen, dann kann ja wenigstens der Wildhüter glauben, dass ich sie schätze."

Severus verzog das Gesicht. „Nonsens. Du weißt, dass ich dich für die Erfahrung, mit Einhorntränen gearbeitet zu haben, hassen muss?"

Ein scheinheiliges Lächeln schlich über ihr Gesicht. „Möglicherweise habe ich noch ein wenig davon…"

Severus kniff die Augen zusammen. „Biest!"

„Unter diesen Umständen sehe ich allerdings davon ab, sie mit dir zu teilen."

Er gab ein paar unverständliche Worte von sich, was absolut beabsichtigt war. Hätte Hermine verstanden, was er gesagt hatte, würde sie ihm diese Tränen niemals geben. „Genieße das Gefühl der Macht, solange es anhält!", drohte er stattdessen.

„Oh, das werde ich. Worauf du dich verlassen kannst!" Sie grinste sehr selbstgefällig.

Und hob damit auch seine Laune, denn jede Ablenkung, die zur Verbesserung ihrer Gemütsverfassung beitrug, war es wert, genutzt zu werden. Sie sollte viel öfters lächeln, es stand ihr hervorragend.

„Also, hast du auf etwas Bestimmtes Appetit oder soll ich dich überraschen?", kehrte sie zur Ausgangsfrage zurück und wippte auf ihren Füßen.

„Überrasch' mich!"

Hermine lächelte. „Aye, aye, Sir!" Mit einem wilden Schwung ihrer Haare drehte sie sich um und lief die Treppen hinauf.

Severus sah ihr hinterher, sogar noch lange nachdem die Tür sich hinter ihr geschlossen hatte. Sie besaß tatsächlich noch Einhorntränen… Und solange Hagrid nicht beschloss, sich von einem seiner Viecher töten zu lassen und Hermine ihm, Severus, wohl gesonnen war, bestand sogar die Möglichkeit, mehr davon zu bekommen.

Das wiederum stellte alles, was er sich an Gedanken für Trankrezepte gemacht hatte, in ein vollkommen anderes Licht. Nicht auszudenken, welche Forschungsmöglichkeiten sich ergaben, wenn er nur hin und wieder an ein paar Tropfen dieser Zutat gelangen konnte. Wenn es sein musste, würde er Hagrid auch mit einem Jahresvorrat Feuerwhiskey erpressen (und wenn man bedachte, dass er diesen vermutlich zum Füttern irgendwelcher verrückter Tiere nutzen würde, die gut und gerne das Fünffache von Hagrids Konsum verschlangen, war das ein äußerst großzügiges Angebot).

An dieser Stelle seiner Gedanken seufzte er bedauernd auf, denn solange sie in diesem Haus festsaßen, war an Dimensionen dieser Art nicht mal im Entferntesten zu denken. Albus kannte die Wirkung von Einhorntränen und niemals würde er sich ohne einen triftigen Grund dazu bereit erklären, ihnen welche zu überlassen – Forschung fiel leider nicht in den Bereich 'triftig'.

Also wandte er sich wieder seinem anderen Problem zu und begann nun, mit seinem Zauberstab auf dem Pergament herumzutippen (was dazu führte, dass dieses munter die Farben wechselte). Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Hermine das Essen bald fertig hatte. Möglicherweise gab es dann noch Hoffnungen, die Knoten in seinen Hirnwindungen zu lösen.

* * *

TBC...


	22. 207: Sieg nach Foul

**Kapitel 2.07 – Sieg nach Foul**

* * *

- 23.08.2001 -

* * *

Severus war vorsichtig. Nun, eigentlich war das noch eine Untertreibung, argwöhnisch würde es besser treffen.

Fünf Tage war es inzwischen her, dass er Adia das letzte Mal zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Er wurde das dumpfe Gefühl nicht los, dass dieses Weib etwas plante und er hasste es, ihr nicht in die Karten gucken zu können.

Hermine allerdings verhielt sich so wie sonst. Sie hatte gute und sie hatte schlechte Tage. Er kam in beiden Fällen einigermaßen mit ihr klar, an den guten besser als an den schlechten. Doch sie hatte ihn nicht mehr im Visier, um angestauten Schmerz loszuwerden. Anscheinend war ihr bewusst, dass er dies nicht zulassen würde.

Nein, in diesen bestimmten Situationen griff sie zu ihren Büchern und lernte, meistens im warmen Sonnenlicht auf der Terrasse. Severus bedauerte es, dass sie sich allmählich dem Herbst näherten. Lange würde es nicht mehr so angenehm und warm im Garten sein. Dann wären sie noch mehr im Haus eingeschlossen als bisher.

Er fuhr fort an dem Trank zu arbeiten. Das Problem der Einhorntränen ließ er dabei vorerst außer Acht. Möglicherweise hatte er einen Weg gefunden, dieses zu lösen. Doch noch konnte er sein Vorhaben nicht in die Tat umsetzen. Noch musste er sich auf Adia konzentrieren.

Als er nun an diesem Morgen ins Erdgeschoss kam, sagte ihm allein schon die absolute Stille im Haus, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihn diese Wendung nun zufrieden stellen sollte, weil er mit seinen Vermutungen, dass Adia etwas plante, Recht gehabt hatte. Zufriedenheit würde er das, was durch seine Adern pulsierte, nicht gerade nennen.

Ohne lange nachzudenken ging er hinunter ins Labor und fand Hermine dort übernächtigt und mit roten Augen vor. Ihre Wangen waren fleckig und die Haare zu kleinen Locken gekringelt. Sie hatte einen fettigen Ansatz von den schwülen Dämpfen hier unten. Severus' Anwesenheit bemerkte sie erst, als er sich mit beiden Händen auf der anderen Seite des Labortisches abstützte. Sie erschrak milde.

„Was ist los?", fragte er scharf und ohne Umschweife.

Hermine sackte in sich zusammen und ließ die getrockneten Bachblüten fallen, die sie in den Händen gehabt hatte. Ein paar weitere Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht und Severus stellte missmutig fest, dass das hier ein mehr als schlechter Tag war. „Adia. Ich denke, dieser Punkt geht an sie." Sie schniefte und wischte die Tränen weg.

„Was tut sie?" Severus musste sich zusammenreißen, damit seine Stimme ihren ruhigen Klang bewahrte.

„Sie spielt mit meinen Erinnerungen. Sie zerrt immer wieder alles hervor, was ich zu verdrängen versuche. Sie will mich fertig machen, Severus." Nach ihren letzten, sehr leisen Worten legte sie sich kurz die Hand vor den Mund, um ihre Kontrolle zu bewahren, dann strich sie sich damit über die Stirn und durch die Haare. „Die ganze Nacht über… Ich habe nur Bilder von Ron gesehen. Wie er starb. Ich hatte bisher keine emotionale Bindung an diese Bilder, weil ich sie nur durch Adias Augen gesehen habe. Jetzt habe ich eine…"

Severus löste sich vom Tisch und ging zu Hermine hinüber. Unschlüssig, wie er in diesem Zustand mit ihr umgehen sollte, fasste er sie schließlich am Oberarm. „Tausche die Plätze mit ihr."

Hermine sah kläglich zu ihm auf. „Und dann?"

„Genieße die Show."

„Was hast du vor?" Ihre Muskeln spannten sich unter seinen Fingern an und er konnte quasi sehen, wie ein geringes Maß an Hoffnung in ihren Körper zurückkehrte.

„Sie an die Spielregeln erinnern. Und dafür brauche ich deine Hilfe." Sie hob fragend die Augenbrauen. „Hat Adia in den letzten Tagen darum gekämpft, an die Oberfläche zu kommen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war fast beängstigend."

Severus nickte. „Sorge dafür, dass sie es jetzt tut. Und verhindere, dass sie wieder verschwindet. Ich brauche sie, ohne dass sie die Möglichkeit hat, sich auszuruhen."

Ihre Augen wurden groß. „Schlafentzug?", keuchte sie.

Severus zog seine Hand zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Möglicherweise."

Hermine schluckte und er glaubte etwas in ihren Augen zerbrechen zu sehen. Dann allerdings nickte sie. „Okay." Neuerlich wischte sie sich durch die Haare und atmete einmal tief durch. „Wir sehen uns dann in ein paar Tagen."

Severus antwortete darauf nichts. Egal, was er hätte sagen können, es wäre einer Entschuldigung gleichgekommen. Er würde sich für dieses Spiel nicht entschuldigen.

Im nächsten Moment stand Adia vor ihm, sichtlich erholt, allerdings nicht so selbstsicher wie sonst. Severus verspürte ein großes Maß an Genugtuung, als sie zuerst einen kleinen Schritt zurückwich. „Wir werden nun einige Tage für uns haben. Und nachdem du betrogen hast, bin ich derjenige, der bestimmt, was passiert."

Sie reckte ihr Kinn vor. „Was für ein Betrug?"

Severus trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und packte sie am Kinn, so dass sie seinem Blick nicht ausweichen konnte. „Hermine in dieses Spiel reinzuziehen, war ein gewaltiger Fehler. Sieg wegen schwerem Foul", zischte er.

Adias Kiefer verspannte sich und sie zog sich aus seinem Griff. „Hermine ist ein Teil von mir. Sie steckt bis zum Hals mit drin."

„Nicht wenn ich es verhindern kann!"

„Und wie willst du das tun?"

Severus wartete. Er sah sie durchdringend an und bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, dass ihr Puls raste – die Stelle an ihrem Hals pulsierte sehr viel schneller als sonst. „Vorerst, indem du das Labor aufräumst und putzt. Ohne Zauberstab." Er streckte seine Hand aus, damit sie ihm das Hilfsmittel aushändigen konnte.

„Ich bin doch keine Putze!"

Ohne zu zögern griff Severus in ihre Hosentasche und hörte dabei, wie sie nur mit großer Kraftanstrengung ein Keuchen unterdrücken konnte. „Vorerst bist du genau das."

Adia stieß ihn von sich, wobei Severus den Zauberstab allerdings zu fassen bekam und ihn ihr beinahe schadenfroh vor die Nase hielt. „Und was, wenn ich mich weigere?", trotzte sie dennoch.

Ein hinterhältiges Lächeln kräuselte seine Lippen, verdunkelte seine Augen und erhöhte ihren Herzschlag um ein Neues. „Das willst du nicht wissen." Mit einem letzten mahnenden Blick wandte er sich um und verließ das Labor. Sie würde tun, was er ihr sagte.

Mit diesem Wissen ging er hinauf in die Küche und suchte sich ein Pergament. Er deutete mit dem Zauberstab darauf und diktierte ihm, was dort zu stehen hatte. Danach legte er die Liste in den Brotkasten und versiegelte ihn, so dass niemand daran gehen konnte, ehe die Bestellung entgegen genommen war. Er hatte Adia zwar in der Hand, aber er vertraute diesem Zustand nicht im Mindesten.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Zwei Stunden später kehrte er ins Labor zurück und sah sich mit wachsamen Augen um. Adia überging er dabei geflissentlich und sie versuchte auch nicht, sich in sein Blickfeld zu rücken. Offenbar war ihr der Spaß daran, ihn zu reizen, endgültig vergangen.

„Ich denke, das ist in Ordnung", stellte er schließlich gedehnt fest und sah sie nun direkt an. Sie wirkte müde und erschöpft. Vermutlich war das Spiel mit Hermines Erinnerungen anstrengender gewesen, als er vermutet hatte. „Oben in der Waschküche liegt ein großer Stapel dreckige Wäsche. Ich erwarte, dass sie bis zum Abendessen gewaschen und aufgehängt ist."

Zur Antwort erhielt er ein Keuchen und wütende Blicke. Adia schnappte mehrmals nach Luft, schien sich aber nicht entschließen zu können, was sie ihm an den Kopf werfen wollte.

„Fragen? Kommentare?", half er ihr schließlich auf die Sprünge, doch sein Blick verriet eindeutig, dass es keine schlaue Entscheidung wäre, auf diese Aufforderung einzugehen.

„Nein", knurrte sie deswegen letztendlich und legte Besen und Putzlappen beiseite. Mit schon beim Zugucken anstrengender Körperhaltung ging sie an ihm vorbei die Treppen hinauf.

Severus grinste zufrieden, ehe er sich daran erinnerte, dass ihm dieses Spiel keinen Spaß bringen sollte. Mit knackenden Fingern befreite er sein Trankexperiment von den Schutzzaubern und konzentrierte sich darauf, ein Bleichmittel für den Bergahorn zu brauen. Das Holz war das hellste, das für magische Tränke benutzt werden konnte. Doch wenn er es noch heller machen konnte, ohne die Struktur und die Eigenschaften – abgesehen von der Farbe – zu ändern, könnte er die Wirksamkeit möglicherweise steigern. In diesem Fall musste aus den Vollen geschöpft werden.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Eine Stunde später hatte Severus ein Mittel hergestellt, mit dem er durchaus zufrieden war. Bleichmittel gehörten zu den grundlegenden Tränken, zum ABC der Braukunst. Man konnte sie immer und überall gebrauchen, sei es beim Rotweinfleck im weißen Hemd oder bei komplizierten Tränken wie in seinem Fall gerade. Die Basis war immer dieselbe, es gab nur wenig, das angepasst werden musste. Tränke zum Bleichen waren – ähnlich wie andere Hilfstränke – so angelegt, dass sie durch bestimmte Reaktionen oder Extraktionsverfahren komplett wieder entfernt werden konnten. In diesem Fall würde der Trank einfach verdunsten.

Zufrieden mit sich und dem Fortschritt, den er heute erzielt hatte, verließ er das Labor und horchte in die Stille des Hauses. Die Waschküche war direkt neben der normalen Küche. Ein kleiner, fensterloser Raum, der leicht muffig roch. Sie hatten keine der elektronischen Hilfsmittel, die die Muggel so gerne benutzten, sondern nur einen Waschzuber. Für gewöhnlich kümmerte Hermine sich um die Wäsche – freiwillig und nicht, weil er sie dazu genötigt hatte – dies allerdings auf magische Art. Soweit er es beurteilen konnte, hatte sie sich dabei noch nie die Hände nass gemacht.

Adia hingegen würde sich definitiv die Hände nass machen und wenn er spekulieren sollte, würde er tippen, dass dabei noch mehr von Wasser durchtränkt wurde. Ein sehr selbstgefälliges Grinsen schlich auf Severus' Gesicht. Ihm würden noch viele solcher Arbeiten einfallen, die sie ausreichend ermüden würden.

Nun wandte er sich allerdings erstmal von der Waschküche ab und stieg leise die Treppen hinauf. Sie würde über ihr stetiges Murren und das Plätschern des Wassers gar nicht mitbekommen, dass er nicht länger im Labor beschäftigt war. Und so nutzte er die Gunst der Stunde und nahm sich Hermines Zimmer vor.

Adia würde hier schlafen müssen, denn so sehr ihm der Gedanke auch missfiel, das Haus hatte nur diese beiden Schlafzimmer. Und der Dachboden war ein Ort, von dem er sie noch fern halten wollte. Der Gnom würde seinen Auftritt bekommen, aber nicht in den nächsten paar Tagen. Also musste er wohl oder übel in den sauren Apfel beißen und sie in Hermines Zimmer wohnen lassen.

Was jedoch nicht bedeutete, dass dieser Aufenthalt ein angenehmer sein würde. Es war nur eine Sache von fünf Minuten und das Zimmer, genauer das Bett war so präpariert, dass Adia dort sicherlich keine einzige ruhige Nacht verbringen würde. Er musste nur aufpassen, dass sie nicht auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer auswich. Oder die Badewanne. Zuzutrauen war es ihr.

Umsichtig kehrte er zurück ins Erdgeschoss und ging von dort in die Küche. Es wurde Zeit fürs Abendessen und er konnte nur hoffen, dass die Wäsche fertig war. Sich eine Bestrafung auszudenken, würde kein Problem sein. Doch die Umsetzung würde ihm viel zu viel Spaß bringen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Wie lange willst du mich eigentlich noch büßen lassen?" Adia gab sich redlich Mühe, ihn nicht anzusehen. Ihre Blicke glitten über den Käse, die Salami und die Teekanne, fanden jedoch niemals Severus' Gesicht.

Er beobachtete dies mit Genugtuung. Das und dass sie sich kaum traute, das Messer richtig anzufassen. Ihre Finger mussten wund und gereizt sein vom ganzen Waschen. Wie lange war sie damit beschäftigt gewesen? Fünf Stunden? Er verbarg ein gemeines Lächeln, indem er einen Schluck aus seiner Teetasse nahm. „Ich weiß es nicht", ließ er sich schließlich zu einer Antwort herab.

Nun sah sie ihn doch an. „Du kannst mich nicht ewig dafür bestrafen."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil es nicht fair ist!" Wütend schlug sie mit der Hand auf den Tisch und einige Strähnen ihres schwarzen Haares rutschten über ihre Schultern.

„Du hast dich auch nicht fair verhalten", erwiderte er ruhig und schnitt sein Brot einmal in der Mitte durch. Danach legte er auf die eine Hälfte Käse, auf die andere die Salami.

Noch bevor er damit fertig war, griff Adia nach seinem Handgelenk und hielt es so fest, dass ihre Fingernägel sich in seine Haut bohrten. Severus hob langsam den Blick, verzog über den stechenden Schmerz jedoch keine Miene. „Du solltest dir genau überlegen, mit wem du dich anlegst." Ihre Stimme war nur ein Zischen und in ihren Augen lag ein Glanz von Raserei. Dieser Anblick hätte jeden Mann davon abgehalten, ihr zu nahe zu kommen.

Severus kniff seine Augen beinahe unmerklich zusammen. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du in der Position bist, mir zu drohen, Adia?"

Sie zuckte zusammen, als er ihren Namen aussprach. Es war das erste Mal, dass er dies in ihrer Gegenwart tat und er hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es eine solche Wirkung auf sie haben würde. Beinahe als ob er ihr eine Ohrfeige gegeben hätte.

Scheinbar kraftlos ließ sie sich auf den Stuhl zurücksinken und zog ihre Hand zurück. Allerdings nur, um sie danach um die Tasse zu legen und so fest zuzudrücken, dass das Porzellan zerbarst und die Scherben sich klirrend auf der Tischplatte verteilten. Blut mischte sich in die Teelachen, der Henkel der Tasse wippte geräuschvoll einige Male vor und zurück.

„Wenn du glaubst, du würdest mich kennen, dann irrst du dich. Du kennst mich noch lange nicht." Dann stand sie auf und verließ die Küche.

Severus sah mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht hinunter auf das Chaos, das sie auf dem Küchentisch hinterlassen hatte. Ein paar Teespritzer waren auf seinem Käse gelandet und schließlich zog er den Zauberstab und entfernte sie. Während er ungerührt sein Abendessen zu sich nahm, versuchte er die Euphorie darüber, dass Adia allmählich labil wurde, zu beherrschen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später fand er sie im Wohnzimmer. Vor sich auf dem Tisch hatte sie einen Verbandskasten ausgebreitet, der so alt war, dass die Verbände bereits gelb angelaufen waren. Es war ein sehr simpler Zauber, der Verbände heraufbeschwor und einen solchen Kasten deswegen vollkommen überflüssig machte – solange man denn einen Zauberstab besaß. Severus lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Türrahmen und beobachtete ihre Bemühungen, sich die Hand zu verbinden, ein paar Minuten.

Wie ihre Wascheskapaden dieses Tages bereits bewiesen hatten, war sie absolut unfähig, wenn es darum ging, Dinge ohne Magie zu tun. Die Mullbinde, die sie auf die ungereinigten Schnitte gelegt hatte, hielt nicht und der Verband, den sie planlos darum gewickelt hatte, warf mehr Falten als das Gesicht eines Mops.

„Wer hat dir erlaubt, dich zu verbinden?", fragte er schließlich mit scharfer Stimme.

Adia schnaubte, ohne von ihrem Tun aufzublicken. „Ich lasse mir nicht befehlen zu verbluten."

Severus lächelte sehr fein und ging zu ihr hinüber. „Dann tu es wenigstens richtig", knurrte er, seine Fassung rasch wieder erlangend. Er setzte sich auf die Tischplatte und griff nach ihrer Hand.

Mit einem wütenden Blick entzog sie ihm diese. „Lass mich in Ruhe!"

Severus antwortete nicht, hielt ihren Blicken allerdings auf eine Art und Weise stand, die ihre Entschlossenheit bald ins Schwanken brachte. Als er sich sicher war, dass sie sich ihm nicht noch einmal widersetzen würde, griff er erneut nach ihrem Handgelenk.

„Ich werde diese Verletzung nicht magisch heilen. Du hast sie dir selbst zugefügt und musst nun damit leben", ließ er sie wissen und wickelte dabei den Verband ab. Die Mullbinde fiel zu Boden und legte die teils tiefen Schnitte frei, in denen noch immer einige Porzellansplitter steckten.

„Ich hatte es nicht anders erwartet." Sie ließ ein Zischen hören, als er die Splitter magisch aus den Tiefen des Fleisches entfernte. Mit leisem Klirren fielen sie neben ihnen zu Boden.

„Du solltest dir beim nächsten Mal genauer überlegen, wie du mir deine Entschlossenheit demonstrierst. Die nächsten Tage werden keine angenehmen. Ich habe nicht vor, Rücksicht auf dich zu nehmen." Mit einem flüchtigen Blick auf ihr Gesicht nahm er ein noch verpacktes Paket Mullbinden und holte eine davon vorsichtig heraus. Den Stoff nur an den Ecken berührend, legte er ihn auf die Handfläche und drückte ihn vielleicht etwas stärker als notwendig fest.

„Dreckskerl!", zischte Adia.

Severus schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Pass auf, was du sagst. Ich hab noch einige Räume, die geputzt werden müssen."

Sie würgte offensichtlich an einer weiteren Beschimpfung, überlegte es sich zu seiner Zufriedenheit allerdings anders. Nach einigen Sekunden lächelte sie angedeutet. „Oh, ich verstehe…"

Severus hob eine Augenbraue.

Adia beugte sich vor und leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. „Es geht dir gewaltig gegen den Strich", begann sie mit leiser, sehr eindringlicher Stimme, „mich versorgen zu müssen. Wenn du könntest, würdest du mich bluten lassen, eine Sepsis riskieren und noch lachend über mir stehen, wenn ich mich windend am Boden liege." Sie unterbrach sich und Severus zwang sich dazu, keinerlei Reaktion zu zeigen. „Aber das kannst du nicht, denn wenn ich diesen Körper zugrunde richte, trifft es auch Hermine." Sie lachte kurz auf. „Es ist nett, wie schnell die Machtpositionen wechseln, nicht wahr?"

Severus blinzelte einmal, als sie sich wieder zurücklehnte. Gelassen nahm er sein Tun wieder auf. „Ich erwarte, dass du morgen früh das Frühstück vorbereitest. Danach wirst du die Küche aufräumen und die Bestände prüfen, damit ich vor dem Mittagessen eine Bestellung an Albus schicken kann. Wenn du nichts zu tun hast, wirst du lernen und Hermine an diesem Wissen teilhaben lassen. Haben wir uns verstanden?" Während seines Vortrages hatte er einen Verband an ihrem Handgelenk befestigt und wickelte ihn in geübten Bewegungen um die Hand. Das Muster einer Kornähre bildete sich auf Adias Handrücken, wurde allerdings von den letzten Runden wieder verdeckt.

„Du kannst nicht ignorieren, dass ich am längeren Hebel sitze!"

„Außerdem müssten die Badezimmer geputzt werden und wenn du schon gerade dabei bist, unter meinem Bett tummeln sich die Wollmäuse."

„Ich kann sie töten!", schnappte die dunkelhaarige Frau.

„Unglücklicherweise ist der Wischmop kaputt, aber du wirst sicherlich auch mit einem Schwamm zurecht kommen."

„Du bist ein Schwein, Severus Snape!"

„Nach dem Mittagessen wirst du in den Garten gehen und die Beete jäten, sowie den Rasen mähen. Ich werde schauen, ob geeignete Geräte dafür vorhanden sind", fuhr er unbeirrt fort und befestigte das Ende des Verbandes mit dem Zauberstab. Noch während Adia Luft holte, fuhr er fort: „Und falls dir noch mehr Beschimpfungen und Drohungen auf der Zunge liegen, solltest du es dir zweimal überlegen, ehe du sie aussprichst. Ich könnte möglicherweise dazu übergehen, dich auf anderem Wege als durch Hausarbeiten zu bestrafen." Er sah sie fest an und die Wut, die in ihr kochte, schwirrte beinahe greifbar zwischen ihnen.

„Das entspricht nicht den Spielregeln", zischte sie dennoch.

„Hast du es noch immer nicht verstanden? Es gibt keine Spielregeln mehr. Du hast verloren in dem Moment, in dem du Hermine in die ganze Sache hinein gezogen hast. Das war ein Spiel zwischen uns beiden. Da hat niemand anderes etwas drin zu suchen." Er hatte sich leicht zu ihr gebeugt und sah, wie schwer es ihr fiel, seine Nähe stoisch zu erdulden.

„Ich habe verloren, ja?"

„So ist es."

„Das werden wir noch sehen. Ich bin nicht die einzige, die Hermine mit ins Spiel gebracht hat!" Sie griff blitzschnell nach den beiden Zauberstäben, die er in seiner Umhangtasche hatte, und stieß Severus von sich.

Während er um sein Gleichgewicht kämpfte, wollte sie bereits das Wohnzimmer verlassen. Dabei stolperte sie allerdings über eines der nach außen gebogenen Tischbeine und fiel beinahe. Das wiederum gab ihm genug Zeit aufzustehen und sie hart an der Schulter umzudrehen. Adia schrie spitz auf und versteckte die Zauberstäbe hinter dem Rücken.

„Dumme Entscheidung", knurrte der Tränkemeister und langte grob nach den Stäben. „Ich bin dir weit überlegen, Adia. Versuche niemals wieder, mich zu überrumpeln."

„Ich hätte es geschafft, wäre da nicht das verdammte Tischbein gewesen!"

Severus feixte. „Nun, es war aber da. Und es wird jedes Mal da sein. Ich habe dich in der Hand. Du tust, was ich dir sage."

„Ich denke ja nicht mal daran!" Sie wollte sich aus seinem Griff winden, doch er verstärkte diesen so sehr, dass sie sich stöhnend unter ihm wand. „Elender Bastard!"

Er lachte kurz auf. „Ja, das haben schon viele vor dir festgestellt. Doch genauso wie ihnen wird es auch dir nicht helfen. Du hättest dich besser niemals mit mir angelegt." Er war ihr so nahe, dass ihm der Geruch von Schweiß und Vanille in die Nase stieg. Der unbeherrschte Blick, der in seine Augen getreten war, war nicht gespielt und Severus spürte, wie er zunehmend auf der schmalen Linie zwischen Rationalität und Verlangen balancierte.

Auch Adia schien zum ersten Mal die wirkliche Gefahr zu sehen, die von ihm ausging. Ihre Augen wurden groß und die Atmung panischer. „Lass mich los!", japste sie und pulte an den Fingern, die sich fest auf ihre Schulter gelegt hatten.

Doch erst als ihre Augen kurzzeitig einen hellbraunen Ton annahmen, erinnerte Severus sich daran, wen er eigentlich vor sich hatte. Abrupt riss er seine Hand zurück, so dass Adia nach hinten stolperte. „Geh in Hermines Zimmer und lass dich vor morgen früh nicht wieder hier unten blicken!", wies er sie garstig an und deutete mit der Hand in den Flur.

Zu seiner Erleichterung gab sie dieses Mal keine Widerworte, sondern drehte sich mit schwingenden Haaren um und verließ eilig das Wohnzimmer. Severus sah ihr zitternd hinterher, ehe er sich die wenigen Schritte zur Couch schleppte und darauf niedersank. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug schloss er die Augen.

* * *

- 24.08.2001 -

* * *

Später in dieser Nacht, etwa eine halbe Stunde nach Mitternacht, saß er bei Kerzenschein in seinem Zimmer und drehte gedankenverloren eine Feder in den Händen. Das Licht warf flackernde Schatten auf den Fußboden hinter ihm und die Gardine vor dem halb geöffneten Fenster flatterte leise. Es war vollkommen ruhig, da keine Geräusche von außen in diese Dimension drangen.

Severus wartete darauf, dass Adia sich bemerkbar machen würde. Hermines Bett war verzaubert, die Couch im Wohnzimmer hatte die Größe eines Daumens. Sie hatte die Wahl zwischen beliebigen Stücken Fußboden. Wie sie es auch drehte und wendete, ihr stand eine äußerst unbequeme Nacht bevor und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie sich darüber bei ihm beschweren würde.

Ein vorfreudiges Lächeln kräuselte seine Lippen. Er hatte es inzwischen aufgegeben zu leugnen, dass er Gefallen an diesem Spiel gefunden hatte. Doch die letzten Stunden waren sehr aufschlussreich gewesen. Er hatte zum ersten Mal genug Zeit und Ruhe gehabt, einen genaueren Blick auf den Ursprung dieser Genugtuung zu werfen.

Früher hatte es ihn erregt, einen anderen Menschen leiden zu sehen. Zu beobachten, wie die psychische Gesundheit nach und nach bröckelte, in sich zusammenfiel, verschwand. Es war eine Bestätigung seiner Fähigkeiten gewesen. Anerkennung auf eine unwillkürliche und deswegen so ehrliche Art. Seine Opfer hätten ihm niemals freiwillig gesagt, dass er seine Arbeit gut machte. Aber er hatte es in ihren Augen gesehen.

Bei diesem Gedanken lief ihm eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunter. Severus stand auf und schloss das Fenster, wobei sich die Gardine einmal weit aufbauschte. Es war wirklich erstaunlich, dass in einer so kleinen Dimension genug Luft war, um diesen seichten Wind entstehen zu lassen. Gemächlich kehrte er zum Tisch zurück, setzte sich nun aber auf die andere Seite und behielt die Tür im Auge.

Seine momentane Genugtuung rührte nicht von der Bestätigung her. Er hatte in den letzten Jahrzehnten gelernt, dass er sich vertrauen konnte. Was er tat, das tat er so gut wie kaum ein anderer. Er brauchte keine Bestätigung mehr.

Nein, heute brauchte er nur das Wissen, dass seine Methode funktionierte. Es reichte ihm zu wissen, dass er Hermine helfen würde, wenn er weiter machte. Es ging nur um Hermine.

Diese Erkenntnis ängstigte ihn weniger, als er noch vor einigen Wochen vermutet hätte. Es war etwas, das er gut mit sich ausmachen konnte. Denn auch in dieser Beziehung hatten sich seine Prioritäten geändert. Es war nicht mehr so wie mit Lily Evans damals. Er wollte sie nicht mehr besitzen, als Sein markieren. Es reichte ihm, sie glücklich zu sehen. Und um das zu erreichen, musste er Adia aus dem Weg schaffen. Oder vielmehr dafür sorgen, dass sie dies selbst tat. Er war auf dem besten Wege dorthin.

Einige Minuten später wurde eine Tür aufgerissen, polternde Schritte liefen über den Flur und Adia hielt es nicht einmal für nötig anzuklopfen. Seine eigene Tür flog schwungvoll auf und krachte gegen ein dahinter stehendes Regal, so dass die Bücher darauf beängstigend zu schwanken begannen.

„Was zum Teufel soll das?", fauchte sie und stellte sich mit hochrotem Gesicht vor den Tisch.

„Was zum Teufel soll was?", erwiderte er ruhig und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Es knackt!"

„Was knackt?"

„Mein Bett!" Einige Speicheltropfen flogen durch die Luft und landeten auf der Tischplatte.

Severus rümpfte pikiert die Nase und neigte den Kopf, so dass er die Reflexionen des Kerzenlichts in den feuchten Punkten sehen konnte. „Großartig", nölte er und hörte Adia stöhnen.

„Was hast du mit meinem Bett angestellt, du elender Drecksack?", erinnerte sie ihn schließlich daran, dass sie noch immer da war.

„Ich habe nichts mit Hermines Bett angestellt, du ignorantes Weibsstück!" Er brauchte seine Stimme nicht sehr zu heben, um denselben Effekt zu erzielen wie sie.

Überrascht von dieser Beschimpfung aus seinem Munde wurden ihre Augen groß und es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis sie die neuen Entwicklungen zu erfassen vermochte.

„Wie ich sehe, gibt es anscheinend doch eine Möglichkeit, dich ruhig zu stellen." Er stand auf und kam um den Tisch herum.

„Verlass dich nicht darauf."

„Nun, es ist definitiv angenehmer als das, was ich mir sonst überlegt hatte." Sein Blick genügte, um sie neuerlich schlucken zu lassen. Immer näher kam er auf sie zu, mit Bewegungen so geschmeidig wie die einer Raubkatze.

„Was soll das?", fragte sie schließlich und wich zurück.

„Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, verbot ich dir, Hermines Zimmer heute noch einmal zu verlassen. Du hast es dennoch getan. Du wirst mir sicherlich darin zustimmen, dass ich das nicht durchgehen lassen kann."

„Widerspricht es etwa deinen neuen Regeln?"

„Nein. Es widerspricht auch den alten. Du bist die Verliererin, Adia. Finde dich mit deinem Platz ab."

„Ich bin gar nichts, Arschloch! Du hast Hermine ebenso benutzt, wie ich es getan habe!" Sie verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich habe Hermine nie benutzt. Ich bat sie nur, dich daran zu hindern, bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit zu verschwinden. Dass du diese Möglichkeit vorher hattest, war ein Zugeständnis an dich. Immerhin habe ich diese Möglichkeit nie gehabt."

„Du hast sie auch benutzt, als sie mich daran hinderte, nach draußen zu kommen!"

„Das tat sie auf ihre eigene Verantwortung hin. Ich habe sie niemals dazu aufgefordert. Im Gegenteil, ich habe ihr gesagt, sie soll nicht dagegen ankämpfen!"

„Du hast dir Informationen von ihr beschafft!", wechselte sie so rasch die Spur, dass Severus' Augenbrauen zuckten.

„Du nicht?", erwiderte er gleichmütig. Adias Kiefer mahlten und Severus grinste zufrieden. „Ich denke, wir haben beide dieselben Informationsquellen benutzt, nur dass du die Möglichkeit hattest, dir nach Belieben anzusehen, was Hermine zu bieten hat. Ich musste mich darauf verlassen, dass sie mir alle relevanten Details nennen würde. Wer von uns wird nun ungerecht behandelt, Adia?" Er trat noch einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Lass das!", zischte sie, wobei sie allerdings weniger gereizt als ängstlich aussah.

„Du bist nicht mehr in der Position, mir Befehle zu erteilen", erinnerte er sie. Adia hielt seinem Blick stoisch stand und schluckte. „Geh in Hermines Zimmer und lass dich nicht vor dem Morgengrauen blicken. Gewöhne dich lieber daran, dass meine Befehle von nun an die Regeln sind, denen du zu folgen hast."

„Mistkerl!"

„Und wenn du mich noch ein einziges Mal beschimpfst, wirst du es bitter bereuen!", schnappte er mit drohenden Blicken. Er hatte sich diesen Umgang lange genug gefallen lassen. „Haben wir uns endlich verstanden?" Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Haben – wir – uns – verstanden?", wiederholte er sehr langsam, betonte jedes Wort.

„Ja!", knurrte sie.

„Schön. Dann kommen wir zur ersten Lektion." Ihre Augen wurden groß. „Keine Angst, es ist etwas Einfaches, der Uhrzeit angemessen", fügte er nonchalant hinzu. „Du wirst mich mit Professor Snape und Sir ansprechen. Keine Beleidigungen, keine Entgleisungen oder du wirst mich kennen lernen. Ist das klar?"

Sie schoss ihm einige äußerst wütende Blicke zu und gerade jetzt hätte es Severus brennend interessiert, was in ihrem unleugbar hübschen Köpfchen vor sich ging. „Ja", nörgelte sie schließlich.

„Bitte?"

„Ja, _Sir_!"

„Gut. Dann mach, dass du mir aus den Augen kommst, bevor ich mich doch noch vergesse!", beendete er das nächtliche Intermezzo mit sehr resoluten Worten und beobachtete zufrieden, wie Adia sich eilig umdrehte und das Zimmer verließ. Dieses Mal zog sie die Tür leise hinter sich ins Schloss.

* * *

TBC...


	23. 208: Das Tagebuch

**Kapitel 2.08 – Das Tagebuch**

* * *

Nachdem auch Severus noch einige Stunden Schlaf gefunden hatte, kleidete er sich an mit dem Plan, ins Labor zu gehen. Es war sechs Uhr morgens und er ließ es sich nicht nehmen, zweimal laut gegen Hermines Tür zu klopfen. Dahinter polterte es laut und er vermutete, dass Adia aus dem Bett gefallen war. Oder wo auch immer sie die Nacht nun verbracht hatte.

Ohne weiter darauf zu achten, was sie tat, stieg er die Treppe hinunter und ging geradewegs ins Labor. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und überlegte, ob er auch abschließen sollte. Schon von hier oben konnte er hören, dass seine Bestellung bei Albus angekommen war. Es war vielleicht nicht gut, wenn Adia zufällig sein laufendes Experimentes bemerkte, selbst wenn sie inzwischen wissen musste, dass er an dem Trank arbeitete.

Letztendlich entschied er sich jedoch dagegen. Sollte sie hereinkommen. Severus vertrat die Theorie, dass sie ihr Wissen über Zaubertränke aus Hermines Erinnerungen zog und diese würden ihr hier kaum behilflich sein.

Ein leises Tschilpen lag in der Luft, das lauter wurde, je näher er dem Arbeitstisch kam. Darauf hatten sich die Zutaten versammelt, die er noch brauchte. Am auffälligsten war sicherlich der große Vogelkäfig, in dem fünf Spatzen von einer Stange zur anderen hüpften und sich nun lauthals über den mangelnden Platz beschwerten. Severus blieb mit gerunzelter Stirn davor stehen und tippte schließlich gegen eine der Trallen. Für wenige Sekunden schwoll der Lärm an, als die Vögel wild durch den Käfig flatterten, dann beruhigten sie sich wieder.

Schließlich zog er den Zauberstab und legte einen _Silencio_ über die Plagegeister. Bei diesem Lärm konnte ja kein normaler Mensch vernünftig arbeiten. Danach hob er die Notiz von Albus auf, die neben dem Holz des weißen Bergahorns und dem konservierten Löwenzahn lag.

_Es war mir in dieser kurzen Zeit leider nicht möglich, mehr als fünf Tiere aus demselben Wurf zu bekommen. Ich hoffe, Spatzen erfüllen den Zweck?_

Der Tränkemeister nickte in sich hinein. Sie würden genügen. Letztendlich ging es nur darum, dass sie das Gegenteil eines Drachen verkörpern mussten, ohne ihm zu unähnlich zu werden. Die Scheu im Kontrast zur Blutrünstigkeit, die unterschiedliche Größe und das Gefieder im Gegensatz zu den Schuppen sollten genügen. Die Fähigkeit zu Fliegen und Eier zu legen, würde für die Gemeinsamkeiten reichen.

Natürlich wäre eine magische Vogelart besser gewesen, doch Severus konnte die Problematik durchaus verstehen. Magische Vögel, wie zum Beispiel die Phönixe, legten meistens nur ein oder zwei Eier. Er brauchte das Blut dieser Tiere und zwar genug, um den Trank zu beeinflussen, aber nicht zu viel, als dass er die Tiere töten würde. Dafür benötigte er mehrere Exemplare mit möglichst ähnlichen DNA-Merkmalen im Blut, da es sonst zur Verklumpung des Blutes kommen konnte. Geschwister hatten da die besten Voraussetzungen, auch wenn er trotzdem vorher durch einige Zauber sicher gehen musste, dass die Zutat nicht unbrauchbar wurde. Insgesamt sehr viel Arbeit, die Hermine ihm mit der Wahl ihrer variablen Zutaten gemacht hatte. Eine wirklich harte Nuss.

Dann nahm er den Bergahorn zur Hand. Das Holz hatte eine wunderbar helle Farbe. Es würde keine große Behandlung mit dem Bleichmittel brauchen, ehe es in einem perfekten Zustand wäre. Mit dem Holz ging er hinüber zum abschließbaren Vorratsschrank, legte es in eine der kleineren Schubladen und sorgte so dafür, dass Adia es gar nicht erst zu Gesicht bekam.

Das gleiche tat er nach einer eingehenden Musterung mit dem Löwenzahn. Albus hatte wirklich gute Qualität besorgt und Severus beglückwünschte sich, dass er den alten Mann soweit erzogen hatte, um sich darauf verlassen zu können.

Die Utensilien zum Blut abnehmen verstaute er in einer anderen Schublade, die er zudem magisch verschloss und mit Bannen belegte. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, auf welche Idee Adia kommen würde, wenn sie die Kanülen in die Hand bekam.

Nachdem er auch den nun stummen Vogelkäfig in einer dunklen Ecke verstaut und mit einem Tischtuch abgedeckt hatte, verließ er das Labor wieder. In der Küche konnte er Adia hantieren hören, was sich beinahe als geräuschvoller erwies als die Vögel zuvor. Deswegen bog er nach rechts ab, brachte nebenbei das Sofa auf Normalgröße und trat hinaus in den Garten.

Die Luft war frisch um viertel nach sechs in der Früh und er inhalierte sie tief. Die Feuchtigkeit lastete schwer nicht nur auf dem Rasen. Der Herbst war immer deutlicher zu spüren und Severus sah ihn mit besorgter Miene kommen. Es würde eintönig werden, wenn sie das Haus nicht einmal zeitweise verlassen konnten.

Nachdem er einige Minuten seinen Gedanken nachgehangen hatte, kehrte er ins Haus zurück und beschloss, dass es Zeit wurde, Adia ein bisschen nervös zu machen. Mit ausdrucksloser Miene setzte er sich an den Tisch, schlug die Zeitung auf, die Albus ihm hatte zukommen lassen, vergaß es aber nicht, sie immer wieder über den Rand hinweg zu beobachten. Bereits nach zwei Minuten rutschte ihr eine Tasse aus der Hand und fiel scheppernd in die Spüle. Severus schüttelte sich mit einem Räuspern die Zeitung zurecht. Das könnte interessant werden.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Am Nachmittag hatte Severus einige Staubfänger in die Gerätschaften verwandelt, die Adia für die aufgetragene Gartenarbeit benutzen konnte (was nicht hieß, dass sie für diesen Zweck gedacht waren). Mit viel unverständlichem Gemeckere und bitterbösen Blicken hatte sie sich an die Arbeit gemacht und damit Severus Anlass gegeben, ihr noch das Fensterputzen für den Abend auf die ohnehin schon lange Liste zu setzen. Er wurde nicht müde, ihr immer neue dieser verhassten Hausarbeiten zu suchen. Schließlich wusste er nicht, wie Hermine die lästigen Pflichten verteilen würde, wenn sie erstmal wieder das Sagen hatte.

Nachdem er die Terrassentür magisch versiegelt hatte – er wollte nicht bei was auch immer mit einem Messer überrascht werden – streifte er durch die Räume und machte sich mental Notizen, was es noch zu tun gab. Es war nie falsch, ausreichend vorbereitet zu sein, und er war seit seiner Schulzeit um keine Antwort mehr verlegen gewesen.

Als letztes nahm er sich Hermines Zimmer vor, zögerte hier allerdings, bevor er es betrat. Es missfiel ihm, in ihrer Abwesenheit hineinzugehen. Andererseits hatte sie es bei ihm damals auch getan und wenn er sich ähnlich oberflächlich umsah, konnte sie kaum etwas dagegen sagen. Zumal sie, wie ihm nun einfiel, auch noch immer sein Buch mit persönlichen Notizen besaß.

So ging er zuerst mit lediglich forschenden Blicken im Zimmer umher, beobachtete Adia einige Minuten vom Fenster aus und wandte sich schließlich der Kommode zu. Eine Schublade nach der anderen zog er auf und hob hier und da mit den Fingerspitzen die Bücher und Notizhefte hoch. Doch nirgendwo entdeckte er den bekannten abgegriffenen schwarzen Umschlag.

Irgendwann gelangte er an eine Schublade, in der Hermine ihre Unterwäsche aufbewahrte. Severus legte den Kopf schief und kniff die Augen zusammen. Sie würde doch nicht… Mit nun noch spitzeren Fingern – sofern das überhaupt möglich war – hob er einige der schwarzen Höschen hoch, schob einen Stapel BHs beiseite und tastete unter den zarten Hemden. Als er dann tatsächlich die Konturen eines Buches ertastete, entfuhr ihm ein dreckiges Lachen.

„Dass du damals nach Gryffindor kamst, war vermutlich der größte Fehler, den dieser vermaledeite Hut jemals gemacht hat", knurrte er, äußerst zufrieden mit seiner Analyse ihrer neuen Persönlichkeit.

Nun gänzlich uninteressiert an den Arbeiten, die er Adia in diesem Zimmer aufs Auge drücken konnte, setzte er sich an den kleinen Tisch, der halb hinter der Tür lag, und schlug das Buch auf. Die erste Hälfte war übersät mit Stichworten, kurzen Notizen und wenigen langen Einträgen, die er selbst angefertigt hatte. Oftmals standen Worte komplett aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen auf einer Seite, einfach weil er sie nicht los wurde, weil seine Gedanken ständig darum gekreist waren. Die längeren Einträge handelten meistens von Ereignissen der Todesser, die ihm wichtig und nützlich erschienen waren. Nur wenige beschrieben Erlebnisse oder wirre Träume.

Dieses Buch war nicht das erste, das er geführt hatte. Seitdem er sich Albus als Spion zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, war in ihm das Bedürfnis gewachsen, seine Theorien und Entdeckungen, manchmal sogar seine Ängste irgendwo loszuwerden. Es gab Erinnerungen, denen er nicht mehr auf dem Weg begegnen konnte, den er heute immer nutzte. Sie waren einfach zu lange her, zu fest eingebunden in seinen Verstand. Und deswegen hatten sie noch immer die Macht, ihn zu quälen. Er besaß noch vier weitere, inzwischen bis auf die letzte Zeile gefüllte Bücher, die in einem magisch verschlossenen Fach in seinem Haus lagen.

Auf Severus' Gesicht stand ein seltsam distanzierter Blick, während er durch die Seiten blätterte. Dieses hier setzte etwa in der Zeit an, in der Hermine seine Laborpartnerin wurde. Er musste nun im Nachhinein feststellen, dass seine Einträge damals seltener geworden waren. Viele Dinge, die er sonst immer für sich behalten hatte, weil es einfach nichtige Kleinigkeiten gewesen waren, hatte er im Gespräch mit Hermine diskutiert und entweder als wertvoll oder Nonsens eingestuft. Es war nicht mehr nötig gewesen, mit sich selbst zu diskutieren.

Drei Tage bevor Lucius ihn gefangen genommen hatte, endeten die Einträge von ihm – nicht allerdings die Einträge im Buch insgesamt. Seine Augen wurden groß, als er sah, dass Hermine darin geschrieben hatte. Für einige Sekunden gab er sich dem Entsetzen und sogar der Wut darüber hin. Dann allerdings las er die ersten Zeilen ihres ersten Eintrages.

_12.04.2001  
_

_Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,  
ich bin mir sicher, Sie würden mir das Fell über die Ohren ziehen, wenn Sie sehen würden, was ich jetzt tue. Vermutlich kann ich mich glücklich schätzen, dass Sie in Malfoys Gewalt sind.  
Ich hoffe, Sie können mir verzeihen, dass ich in diesem Buch gelesen habe. Ich hatte auf Antworten gehofft und einiges gefunden. Es scheint mir frevelhaft, diese gewissenhaften Aufzeichnungen nun abzubrechen, nur weil Sie nicht in der Lage sind, sie fortzuführen. Deswegen werde ich dies tun._

Der Eintrag war hier noch nicht zu Ende, aber Severus legte dennoch das Buch wieder auf den Tisch und starrte ausdruckslos an die blanke Wand gegenüber.

Hermine hatte durchaus Recht gehabt mit ihrer Vermutung, er würde ihr am liebsten das Fell über die Ohren ziehen. Doch so ganz kamen diese Gelüste dennoch nicht in ihm auf. Vermutlich war seine Einstellung ihr gegenüber einfach zu anders geworden, seitdem er sie jeden Tag um sich hatte. Diese Feststellung entlockte ihm ein missmutiges Knurren.

Doch es kam noch schlimmer. Er war ihr nach der anfänglichen Entrüstung sogar dankbar, dass sie seine (zugegebenermaßen wenigen sinnvollen) Einträge fortgeführt hatte. Das Wissen um die Dinge, die während seiner Gefangenschaft geschehen waren, war noch immer sehr rudimentär. Er kannte Details aus Hermines Erinnerungen, aber das große Ganze fehlte. Möglicherweise hatte sie hier Meldungen aus dem Tagespropheten und Berichte der anderen Ordensmitglieder zusammengefasst. Möglicherweise enthielt dieses Buch Antworten auf die Fragen, die er sich bisher nicht zu stellen getraut hatte.

Obwohl die Neugierde in ihm anschwoll wie bei einem Kind kurz vor der Bescherung, klappte er das Notizbuch zu und steckte es in eine Innentasche seines Umhanges. Jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um weiter darin zu lesen. Adia würde vermutlich nicht mehr lange im Garten beschäftigt sein, beziehungsweise hatte er sich vorgenommen, sie ein wenig zu scheuchen. Doch heute Abend hatte er Zeit. Er würde sie sich nehmen.

Nachdem er noch einige flüchtige Blicke durch den Raum geworfen hatte, verließ Severus das Zimmer Hermines und niemand, nicht einmal Albus Dumbledore, hätte an seinem Gesichtsausdruck erahnen können, welch wertvollen Fund der Tränkemeister hinter dieser Tür gemacht hatte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

An diesem Abend ließ Severus bewusst die Tür zu seinem Zimmer weit aufstehen. Adia war unten noch immer mit den Fenstern beschäftigt und er wollte wissen, was sie danach tun würde. Er hatte ihr keinerlei Anweisungen gegeben.

Da er sich für sein Notizbuch (das inzwischen anscheinend auch Hermines Notizbuch geworden war) Zeit nehmen wollte, hatte er sich vorerst über die Aufzeichnungen für den Trank hergemacht. Nun, da er alle Zutaten hatte, konnte er bald mit dem Brauen beginnen.

Allerdings war ihm etwas aufgefallen, das seine Stimmung nicht wirklich gehoben hatte. Angesichts der geringen Menge Blut, die ein einzelner der Spatzen in sich trug, würde er auch von allen fünf insgesamt nur sehr wenig erhalten. Selbst in der Mischung mit Adias Blut würde er nicht genug haben, um eine so große Menge des Trankes zu brauen wie geplant. Wenn er es geschickt anstellte, würde er auf etwa zwei Phiolen kommen. Zwei Versuche, um ihn diesem wollüstigen Biest anzudrehen.

Daraufhin stellte er einige Rechnungen an, ermittelte die Gesamtmenge des Trankes und den Anteil der einzelnen Zutaten daran. Dies war der letzte Schritt, bevor er mit dem Brauen beginnen konnte. Severus vermutete, dass der Trank lange haltbar war. Dennoch musste er das Timing gut auf Adias Fortschritte anpassen.

Mitten in diesen Überlegungen hörte er Schritte die Treppe nach oben kommen. Der langsame, beinahe schleppende Stil entlockte ihm ein zufriedenes Kräuseln seiner Lippen. Adia wischte sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, als sie an seiner Tür vorbeiging.

„Adia", rief er sie mit samtiger Stimme zurück. Die Schritte erstarben, einige Sekunden blieb es still. Kurz darauf trat sie in den Lichtkegel, der aus seinem Zimmer in den Flur fiel.

„Ja, _Sir_?" Der Spott in der förmlichen Anrede sprang ihn so deutlich an, dass er seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengte.

„Was gedenkst du jetzt zu tun?", fragte er dennoch ruhig, ließ sie dabei aber nicht aus den Augen.

„Ich gedenke zu duschen, Sir." Sie verschränkte sehr selbstgefällig die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich mit der Schulter gegen den Türrahmen.

Severus nickte. „Das scheint mir eine gute Entscheidung zu sein. Hermine würde ihr Bett sicherlich gerne sauber vorfinden, wenn sie zurückkommt."

Sie runzelte die Stirn und starrte ihn mit halb geöffnetem Mund an. „Ja, sicherlich…", brachte sie schließlich äußerst verwirrt hervor. Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob ihre Verwirrung aus seiner Äußerung bezüglich Hermine an sich resultierte, oder doch eher aus der Tatsache, dass er noch immer in durchaus höflichem Ton mit ihr sprach.

„Denk daran, das Bad zu putzen, wenn du fertig bist." Er sagte diese Worte, ohne sie anzusehen. Stattdessen hatte er sich bereits wieder seinen Aufzeichnungen zugewandt und malte eine sehr schwungvolle Acht hinter die Pimentkörner.

„Ich soll was?", kam die erwartete Antwort mit etwas zeitlicher Verzögerung.

Severus hob den Blick synchron zu seiner Augenbraue.

„_Sir_?"

„Das Bad putzen, wenn du fertig bist", wiederholte er sehr langsam und genau akzentuiert. „Wie ich es gestern bereits sagte."

„Heute." Es war keine Frage.

„Natürlich heute. Außer du stehst morgen Früh lieber um vier auf. Ich habe keine Skrupel, dich zu wecken." Man sollte ihm schließlich nicht vorwerfen, er sei ein Diktator. Er war sehr wohl bereit, seinem Opfer die Wahl zwischen dem Regen und der Traufe zu lassen.

Neuerlich starrte Adia ihn mit halb geöffnetem Mund an, ehe sie die Zähne aufeinander schlug, so dass es laut im Zimmer zu hören war. Die Beschimpfungen, die sie ihm am liebsten an den Kopf werfen würde, waren so deutlich in ihrem Gesicht abzulesen, dass es schon beinahe einer dieser blinkenden Reklametafeln der Muggel entsprach.

Ein süffisantes Grinsen zierte Severus' Gesicht. „Es ist schön zu sehen, dass meine Mahnungen Früchte tragen."

Bevor sie sich dazu entscheiden konnte, ihre Gedanken doch noch laut auszusprechen, wirbelte Adia auf dem Absatz herum und verließ das Zimmer. Einen Moment lang überlegte Severus, ob er sie zurückrufen sollte. Immerhin hatte er ihr nicht erlaubt zu gehen.

Dann allerdings entschied er sich dagegen und griff nach seinem Zauberstab, um die Tür zu schließen und magisch zu versiegeln. Nun endlich konnte er sich Hermines Notizen mit der angemessenen Ruhe zuwenden.

Wie bereits am Nachmittag blätterte er langsam durch das Buch und erinnerte sich daran, was er alles hineingeschrieben hatte. Er hielt es für sinnvoll, dieselben Dinge im Kopf zu haben, die auch Hermine beschäftigt haben mussten. Erst dabei fiel ihm auf, wie abstrakt und verworren gewisse Seiten auf sie gewirkt haben mussten. Wie Aufzeichnungen eines Verrückten. Es überraschte ihn, dass sie ihn nicht als solchen behandelt hatte.

Nach einigen Minuten landete er schließlich wieder bei dem ersten Eintrag, den er vorhin bereits angefangen hatte zu lesen. Severus legte das Buch falsch herum auf den Tisch und stand auf, um sich die Weinflasche und ein Glas zu holen. Danach setzte er sich wieder, nippte mit entspanntem Gesichtsausdruck an der roten Flüssigkeit und machte sich auf das gefasst, was Hermine ihn hatte wissen lassen. Möglicherweise war es nicht schlecht, dass die Weinflasche sich niemals leerte.

_Wenn Sie diese Einträge lesen, wird es sicherlich nichts Neues mehr für Sie sein, dass Albus mich mit dem Auftrag betraute, Sie zu befreien. Falls ich denn jemals dumm genug sein werde, Ihnen dieses Buch zurückzugeben…_

Hier zog Severus die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und nahm einen weiteren Schluck des Weins. Es würde ihn wirklich interessieren, ob sie es sich getraut hätte, ihm das Buch aus eigenem Antrieb zurückzugeben. Gryffindormut gegen das Wissen um seine Reaktion. Er wagte es zu bezweifeln.

_Jedenfalls hat die Suche in Ihrem Haus wenig Interessantes ergeben. Abgesehen von Ihren Experimenten. Leider habe ich nicht daran gedacht, mir die Aufzeichnungen mitzunehmen.  
Ich stehe also noch immer am Anfang und so gut, wie Sie mich kennen, können Sie sich sicherlich vorstellen, wie sehr mich das ärgert.  
Deswegen habe ich mich entschlossen, den Einsatz zu erhöhen. Vicissitudo Virtus wird Ihnen ein Begriff sein. Sobald ich meine andere Persönlichkeit zu Albus' Zufriedenheit im Griff habe, werde ich mich unter die Todesser mischen und bei Gelegenheit mehr berichten._

Damit endete ihr erster Eintrag und Severus schüttelte angedeutet den Kopf. Ihr Berichtsstil hatte sich seit der Schulzeit nicht verändert. Noch immer hatte sie den Hang dazu, Dinge aufzuschreiben, die niemanden interessierten. Beziehungsweise interessieren sollten, aber das war eine andere Sache. Hätte er diesen Eintrag vor einem halben Jahr in die Hände bekommen, hätte er ihr ein T dafür gegeben und demonstrativ alles durchgestrichen, was unwichtig für ihn war. Also alles bis auf die letzten beiden Sätze.

Heute allerdings fand er es unterhaltsam, diesen großzügig ausgeschmückten Bericht Hermines zu lesen. Es verriet viel darüber, wie sie mit dem Auftrag umging. Bis hierhin, das wurde vor allem aus dem Beginn des letzten Absatzes deutlich, war alles ein Spiel für sie gewesen. Severus wusste sehr gut, wohin diese Einschätzung führen konnte und in ihrem Fall leider auch geführt hatte.

Er schenkte sich Wein nach und begann den nächsten Eintrag.

_17.04.2001  
_

_Da ich weiß, wie sehr Sie meine ausschweifenden Berichte verabscheuen, werde ich mich heute kurz fassen.  
Ich habe Adia – meine zweite Persönlichkeit – inzwischen unter Kontrolle und war zur ersten Kontaktaufnahme im 'La Poule Noire'. Ich denke, es lief gut. Lucius Malfoy, der schmierige Bastard, ist auf jeden Fall auf sie aufmerksam geworden.  
Demnächst mehr._

Severus feixte. Die kleine Besserwisserin kannte ihn wirklich gut. Prüfend blätterte er einige Seiten weiter und stellte mit einem enttäuschten Seufzen fest, dass das nicht viel genutzt hatte. Ihre Einträge wurden immer länger und bereits kurze Blicke auf den Inhalt verrieten ihm, dass darin ab einem gewissen Punkt nicht mehr viel über die allgemeinen Geschehnisse zu finden sein würde. Es blieb abzuwarten, wie interessant Hermine sie gestaltet hatte.

_20.04.2001  
_

_Der Tagesprophet berichtete heute über zwei tote Muggel, die in der Nähe des Ministeriums gefunden wurden. Ron geht fest davon aus, dass es Malfoys Werk war. Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher. Die Art und Weise, wie sie starben (mehrere Stiche, sehr planlos, keine weiteren Hinweise) lässt mich eher vermuten, dass es Opfer eines ganz gewöhnlichen Raubüberfalls waren. Ich denke, die Zaubererwelt ist inzwischen zu sensibel für Nachrichten dieser Art geworden._

Der Tränkemeister runzelte die Stirn. Die Möglichkeit, dass Hermine Recht hatte mit ihrer Vermutung, war nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Dennoch hielt er es für besser, jedem Hinweis nachzugehen, bis dieser entkräftet werden konnte. Außerdem war es schon beinahe vermessen zu erwarten, Lucius' Gefolge wäre zu mehr als einem planlosen Mord in der Lage. Dass sie es ausnahmsweise einmal nicht mit dem Avada Kedavra erledigt hatten, grenzte schon an ein Wunder. Immerhin erregten Opfer des Todesfluches immer die Aufmerksamkeit der Muggelbehörden, da er ohne äußerliche Anzeichen tötete. Zu den besten Zeiten des Dunklen Lords hatten auch die Muggel bereits begriffen, dass in ihrem Land Dinge vor sich gingen, die sich ihrem Wissen entzogen. Zu ihrem eigenen Glück hatten sie es dabei belassen und die Todesfälle schlichtweg als ungelöst eingestuft.

Er leerte sein Glas ein zweites Mal, verzichtete nun aber darauf, sich noch einmal einzuschenken. Stattdessen wandte er sich dem nächsten Eintrag zu. Er war so unleserlich, dass er arge Probleme hatte, die Worte zu entziffern.

_21.04.2001  
_

_Überfall auf das Privathaus des Ministers. War als Adia unter den Todessern. Sah Ron sterben. _

_Demnächst mehr._

Severus schloss seine Augen und hielt die Luft an, während das unangenehme Rauschen eines Adrenalinstoßes aus der Ruhe heraus durch seinen Körper fegte. Am 21. April war es also geschehen. Zwanzig Tage nach seiner Gefangennahme.

Er legte das Buch auf den Tisch und packte ein Blatt Pergament dazwischen, damit er die Seite nicht verlor. Dann griff er doch wieder nach der Weinflasche, füllte sich das Glas beinahe randvoll und trank es in einem Zug aus. Die diffuse Wärme des Alkohols ließ seinen Magen sich kurzzeitig zusammenziehen.

Doch danach fühlte er sich besser. Der Tod Ronald Weasleys hatte ihn nicht so erschüttert, als er es in Hermines Erinnerungen gesehen hatte. Doch die Notiz hier erinnerte ihn daran, was in der Zwischenzeit noch alles geschehen war. Am elementarsten war wohl, dass Hermine erfahren hatte, dass sie schwanger war. Sie hatte nicht ein Wort darüber geschrieben.

Und nicht nur das. Ihm fiel außerdem auf, dass sie seine wirren Einträge, die zusammenhanglosen Sätze und Worte nicht einmal erwähnt hatte. Es war, als sähe sie dieses Buch als Dokumentation eines Krieges und als solche führte sie es fort (wobei es angesichts der Länge der späteren Einträge fragwürdig war, wie lange sie dies durchgehalten hatte).

Nicht zum ersten Mal, seitdem er sich mit ihr in diesem Haus befand, war Severus erstaunt über die Kontrolle, die Hermine über ihre Gedanken erlangt hatte. Noch vor zwei Jahren hätte er die für ihn relevanten Informationen sicherlich zwischen einem Meer aus Fragen suchen müssen.

Er überlegte einige Minuten, ob er wirklich noch heute Nacht weiterlesen wollte. Mit dem Tod Weasleys schien es ihm, als würde nun eine neue Etappe nicht nur in Hermines Leben, sondern auch in ihrem Auftrag beginnen. Ein neues Kapitel in einem Buch ohne Sinn und Verstand.

Dennoch las er weiter.

_24.04.2001  
_

_War heute beim ersten offiziellen Todessertreffen. Musste Albus dafür beinahe außer Gefecht setzen. Dummer alter Mann. Wer sollte es sonst tun?  
Draco Malfoy hat mich erkannt. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, inwieweit ich ihm vertrauen kann. Vorerst werde ich vorsichtig sein. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass sein Vater weniger gut im Kombinieren ist.  
Malfoy senior hat meine Fähigkeiten in Zaubertränke ausgenutzt, um seine mysteriöse Flüssigkeit zum Bilden der Masken nachzubrauen. Adia hätte es beinahe verpatzt. Ich hätte sie intelligenter gestalten sollen. _

_Ich weiß, das interessiert Sie nicht, aber da ich ohnehin mit dem Gedanken spiele, Ihnen das Buch niemals zurückzugeben, ist es auch egal.  
Ich bin das rohe Ei. Nun, zumindest scheine ich so auszusehen. Ich weiß, ich sollte es wirklich sein. Aber ich kann das nicht. Allein die Vorstellung, mich zurückzuziehen und um Ron zu trauern, fühlt sich an, als würde ich unvorbereitet in einer Prüfung sitzen. Wie macht man das, um seinen Ehemann trauern? Was erwartet man von mir?  
Ich hoffe, es geht Ihnen gut.  
Demnächst mehr._

Er starrte auf die Schrift Hermines. Wenn er etwas von ihr kannte, dann das. Ihre Hausaufgaben waren immer sehr geschwungen und mit sicherer Führung der Feder geschrieben worden. Ihre Tests und Prüfungen sahen ähnlich aus, doch vor allem am Anfang war es immer zu sehen gewesen, dass ihre Hand vor Nervosität gezittert hatte. Sie hatte erst im Laufe der Jahre gelernt, dies einigermaßen zu verbergen.

Hier allerdings war die Schriftführung so unsicher gewesen, dass er kaum entziffern konnte, was sie geschrieben hatte. Und als es ihm dann gelungen war, hatte er sich gewünscht, er wäre gescheitert.

Es waren gute Fragen, die sie gestellt hatte. Was erwartete man von ihr? Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie ihre Einträge an ihn richtete, musste er gestehen, dass er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte. Er hatte nie eine Ehefrau gehabt, geschweige denn eine verloren. Er hatte auch nie um einen Menschen getrauert, wie er es bei anderen beobachtet hatte. Möglicherweise lag dies daran, dass er niemals ausreichend Gefühle für irgendjemanden zugelassen hatte.

Doch wenn er sich jetzt vorstellte, dass er Hermine verlieren könnte, zog sich in ihm etwas zusammen, von dem er nicht gewusst hatte, dass es existierte. Wie würde er reagieren, wenn Adia gewann? Was würde er tun?

Nun, vermutlich würde er erstmal viele Dinge gegen eine Wand werfen. Und danach das restliche Zimmer, wahlweise auch mehr verwüsten. Dann würde er anfangen nachzudenken. Zu überlegen, ob es nicht doch eine Möglichkeit gab, etwas an der gegebenen Situation zu ändern – seine Rationalität forderte dies auch in solch aussichtslosen Momenten. Und schließlich würde er zum Schrank gehen und sich eine möglichst volle, möglichst hochprozentige Flasche Feuerwhisky suchen und es sich damit irgendwo so ungemütlich wie möglich machen.

Letztendlich kam Severus zu dem Schluss, dass nichts an seinem Vorgehen für Hermine infrage kommen würde. Ihr Charakter war zu ruhig. Sie trug zu wenig Wut in sich. Insofern passte es zu ihr, dass sie das Geschehene schlichtweg ignorierte. Die Tatsache, dass sie Ronalds Tod nur durch Adias Augen gesehen hatte, musste es für sie noch schwerer gemacht haben, die Endgültigkeit dahinter zu sehen. Wer glaubte schon einem Alptraum?

Mit einem Seufzen schlug Severus das Buch zu und stand auf. Für heute reichte es. Hermines Einträge hatten ihn ausreichend in die Vergangenheit gezerrt, um die Gegenwart zu vergessen. Inzwischen war das primäre Problem die damalige Verbündete und diese Erkenntnis ließ ihn trocken schnauben.

Sorgfältig stellte er den Wein ins Regal zurück und zog sich dann für die Nacht um. Schlaf fand er dennoch für lange Stunden nicht.

* * *

TBC...


	24. 209: Zum äußeren Schein

**Kapitel 2.09 – Zum äußeren Schein**

* * *

- 25.08.2001 -

* * *

Das Frühstück am nächsten Morgen verlief in demselben eisigen Schweigen, das Adia in den letzten Tagen bevorzugt an den Tag legte. Severus störte sich nicht daran, eher im Gegenteil. Er war es von früher gewohnt, beim Essen meistens alleine zu sein. Oftmals hatte er es sich sogar mit einer Lektüre bequem gemacht. Dass Hermine und anfänglich auch Adia so unglaublich gesprächig waren, hatte ihn eher genervt als begeistert.

Nun konnte er das Frühstück mit dem zweiten Teil des für die ganze Welt außer ihnen inzwischen alten Tagespropheten hinter sich bringen. Er hatte bereits gestern die Mahlzeiten dazu genutzt, die Zeitung durchzulesen, hatte bisher aber nichts Interessantes erfahren. Entweder war das Ministerium nun noch versessener darauf, nichts von den Geschehnissen unter den Todessern ans Licht kommen zu lassen, oder Albus hatte absichtlich eine Ausgabe abgepasst, in der nichts berichtet wurde.

Jedenfalls faltete er irgendwann mit missmutigem Blick das gelbliche Papier zusammen und legte es in einem aufgeplusterten Haufen zur Seite. Nachdem er den letzten Bissen seines Toasts mit Käse geschluckt hatte, leerte er seine Tasse und wandte sich dann an Adia: „Ich möchte, dass du heute die Fenster im oberen Stockwerk putzt. Wenn du damit fertig bist, komm zu mir ins Labor und ich werde dir weitere Anweisungen geben."

Sie stierte ihn über ihren Löffel hinweg an und gab ein Knurren von sich. Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Ja, Sir!", antwortete sie daraufhin, ließ ihn aber nicht vergessen, wie sehr sie es hasste, ihm so gehorchen zu müssen.

Severus nickte und vermied es erfolgreich, allzu selbstzufrieden auszusehen. Er hatte sie bald soweit, dass er sie mit den richtigen Andeutungen zu allem bringen würde. Ganz würde er ihre Gegenwehr wohl nicht brechen, dafür hatten sie nicht genug Zeit. Doch es musste reichen. Ohne noch etwas zu ihr zu sagen, stand er auf und ging über den Flur zur Tür, die hinunter ins Labor führte.

Nachdem er unten einige Kerzen und Gaslampen entzündet hatte, legte Severus einen Zauber in einem Umkreis von fünf Metern um die Außenwände des Labors. Dieser würde ihn frühzeitig warnen, wenn Adia nach Beendigung ihrer Aufgabe hinunter kam. Anschließend zog er seinen Umhang aus, krempelte die Ärmel seines Hemdes hoch und begann, die Zutaten für den Basistrank zusammenzusuchen.

Die Grundlage des Trankes, der Hermine ihre eigene Therapie ermöglichen sollte, war eine Mischung aus vielen sehr aufnahmefähigen Zutaten. Diese bestanden vor allem aus Pulvern, wovon geriebene Muskatnuss, zerstampfte Blätter von getrocknetem Sauerampfer und Kohlestaub nur einige Beispiele waren. Alle diese Zutaten waren bekannt dafür, zwar selbst nicht magisch zu sein, dafür aber magische Energie an sich zu binden und so zuverlässig in den Körper zu transportieren. In der Aufhebung der Wirkung des Vielsafttrankes zerstörte diese magische Energie die Informationen der Person, in die man sich verwandelt hatte. Hier sah das Ganze komplizierter aus.

Also machte er sich ans Werk und setzte den Trank an. Es war für ihn eine routinierte Arbeitsweise. Viele der ausgefeilteren Tränke benötigten eine solche Basis. Manche Tränke gingen sogar soweit, dass bestimmte Trägerstoffe nur bestimmte Zutaten an sich banden und diese dann zeitversetzt im Körper abgegeben wurden. Vor allem die magische Medizin hatte sich diese Möglichkeiten zunutze gemacht.

In diesem Fall jedoch mussten alle Zutaten gleichzeitig wirken, so dass die Basis nicht das Problem war. Und mit allem anderen… nun ja, er würde es merken.

Nach einer halben Stunde war er mit seinen Vorbereitungen soweit fertig, dass der Trank in eine Ruhephase ging, in der er etwa eine Viertelstunde köcheln musste, ehe er ihn zentrifugieren und einen Großteil der überstehenden flüssigen Bestandteile abseien konnte. Die restlichen Zutaten, vor allem die Blutmischung und die Essenz des Löwenzahns, würden ausreichend Flüssigkeit hinzugeben.

Die Pause nutzte Severus dafür, das inzwischen gemeinsame Tagebuch aus der Innentasche seines Umhanges zu ziehen. Ein paar Momente wog er es in Händen, doch letztendlich entschied er, dass es Hermines Fehler war, derartig persönliche Dinge in ein fremdes Buch zu schreiben. So setzte er sich an die Arbeitsplatte in der Mitte des Raumes und schlug die Seite auf, auf der er am Abend zuvor beschlossen hatte, dass es vorerst genügen musste.

_26.04.2001_

_Das Frettchen hat heute einige merkwürdige Andeutungen gemacht. Werde die Augen weiter offen halten. _

_Ist es eigentlich normal, dass auch Adia Probleme mit meinen Schwangerschaftsbeschwerden hat? Und warum gibt es hier niemanden, mit dem man ein vernünftiges Gespräch führen kann? Eines, bei dem ich nicht gemustert werde, als ob ich möglicherweise gleich anfangen würde zu schreien. Sehen sie denn nicht, dass ich die Kontrolle erst verliere, wenn ich zu lange nachdenke? _

_Ich habe noch nicht einmal Ginny gesagt, dass ich ein Kind von ihrem toten Bruder erwarte._

Die letzten beiden Zeilen waren leicht verschwommen. Offenbar hatte Hermine geweint, als sie diesen Eintrag verfasst hatte. Severus war überrascht, wie viel ihm das Wissen über ihre Gemütsverfassung bedeutete. Es war beinahe so, als ob er sie dabei beobachten würde, wie sie die Worte in sein Buch schrieb.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln vertrieb er diese irritierenden und vor allem imaginären Bilder aus seinem Kopf und wandte sich dem Anfang des Eintrages zu. Er musste einen Moment überlegen, wen Hermine mit dem Frettchen meinte. Dann allerdings erinnerte er sich an die Szene aus ihrem vierten Schuljahr, die Draco sicherlich wenig Freude bereitet hatte. Severus konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ein Lächeln seine Lippen kräuselte.

Wiederum rief er sich zur Konzentration und wünschte sich zum ersten Mal, Hermine hätte ein wenig ausführlicher berichtet. Was für Andeutungen waren es gewesen, die Draco gemacht hatte? Irgendwann in diese Zeit musste auch sein Besuch bei ihm fallen. Hatte das Eine etwas mit dem Anderen zu tun? Wahrscheinlich.

Er warf einen Blick zur Uhr und stellte fest, dass er noch zehn Minuten Zeit hatte.

_28.04.2001_

_Muss irgendwie einen Weg finden, meine Beschwerden von Adia fernzuhalten. Ihre Reaktion auf Fischleber ist wenig förderlich, vor allem, wenn das Frettchen mit ihm Raum ist. Dieser elende Mistkerl, der sich vom Alter her sogar erwachsen nennen darf, hat es tatsächlich gewagt, sich an mich ranzumachen. Ich habe nie viel von ihm gehalten, aber das… _

_Was mir allerdings viel mehr Sorgen macht: Adia wäre auf sein Angebot nur zu gerne eingegangen. Ich muss sie besser kontrollieren._

_Ansonsten nichts Neues. Draco war anscheinend bei Ihnen, doch sein Vater war schlau genug, ihn mit verbundenen Augen hinführen zu lassen. Der Trottel hat keinen blassen Schimmer, wo ich suchen soll. Es ist erschreckend, dass er mir wirklich helfen will. Anscheinend haben Sie bei ihm ein Stein im Brett. Schön, dass wenigstens das funktioniert…_

_Demnächst mehr._

Während er diesen Eintrag gelesen hatte, waren Severus' Augen immer schmaler geworden. Draco hatte ihr gesagt, dass er bei ihm, Severus, gewesen war. Hermine hatte behauptet, nichts davon zu wissen, als er es ihr vor einiger Zeit erzählt hatte.

Es war verlockend, darüber nachzudenken, warum Hermine diese Lüge für notwendig gehalten hatte, doch letztendlich war es sinnlos. Er würde sie beizeiten fragen müssen.

Es war allerdings beängstigend, wie distanziert Hermine die Geschehnisse in Worte fasste. Sie schien keinerlei Bezug dazu zu haben. Es kam ihm vor, als würde sie die Erlebnisse einer Fremden aufschreiben.

Dann zog er sich jedoch eine der Lampen näher heran und verglich diese Handschrift mit der auf den früheren Seiten. Sie sahen sich zweifellos sehr ähnlich, aber es war für ein geübtes Auge (vor allem eines, das nach gefälschten Hausaufgaben zu suchen pflegte) trotzdem ein Unterschied zu erkennen. Der Schwung beim kleinen A sah anders aus, ebenso wie das kleine K und einige andere Details.

Severus las den Eintrag erneut. Der Inhalt stand noch immer im Gegensatz zu seiner Vermutung. Und dennoch war er überzeugt, dass er Recht hatte: Dieser Eintrag war von Adia geschrieben worden.

Nachdenklich ließ er das Buch auf die Tischplatte sinken und erlaubte es sich, diese Erkenntnis noch ein bisschen weiter zu spinnen. Wenn Hermine es zuließ, dass Adia Einträge in diesem Buch schrieb, die so wirken sollten, als hätte sie sie selbst geschrieben, bedeutete dies, dass sie bereits damals begonnen hatte, Adia in gewissen Situationen die Kontrolle zu übergeben. Und dass Adia dies bereitwillig mitgemacht hatte. Wie intensiv hatte sie das noch hier weitergeführt, ohne dass er bemerkt hatte, was vor sich ging? Wie sehr hatte sie diese Möglichkeit generell benutzt, um vor allem zu fliehen, das auf sie einzuwirken versuchte? Wie oft war sie geflohen, wenn die Trauer übermächtig zu werden drohte? Wie hatte die Beziehung zwischen diesen beiden ungleichen Frauen ausgesehen, bevor er sich eingemischt hatte?

Und was noch am Interessantesten war: Warum hatten weder Albus noch Nymphadora etwas bemerkt, obwohl doch diese beiden mit Sicherheit wussten, was Hermine getan hatte?

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Severus feststellen musste, dass der Krieg Opfer forderte, von denen kaum jemand wusste, dass es sie gab. Doch es war das erste Mal, dass er bemerkte, welch hervorragende Schauspielerin aus seiner ehemaligen Schülerin geworden war. Er würde von nun an nicht mehr so dumm sein, sich von ihr hinters Licht führen zu lassen.

In diesem Moment passierten zwei Dinge gleichzeitig. Zum einen gab die Uhr ein schrilles Pfeifen von sich, um ihm zu zeigen, dass der Trank ausreichend geköchelt hatte. Zum anderen ging sein Warnzauber an und verriet ihm, dass Adia auf dem Weg war. Eilig steckte Severus das Tagebuch wieder in die Innentasche seines Umhanges, ehe er die verräterischen Zutaten verschwinden ließ und sich dann dem Trank widmete. Bereits zwei Sekunden später ging die Tür nach einem, wenn man es großzügig ausdrückte, flüchtigen Klopfen auf und Adia kam die Treppe hinunter.

Severus dachte nicht einmal daran, sich zu ihr umzudrehen. Stattdessen hatte er den Kessel vom Feuer genommen und spannte ihn in die Zentrifuge ein. Mit einem Zauber verschloss er die obere Öffnung (was eigentlich nur eine letzte Sicherheitsvorkehrung war; durch die Fliehkräfte würde ohnehin nichts vom Inhalt den Kessel verlassen) und ignorierte dabei das leise Räuspern hinter sich. Schließlich stellte er das Gerät auf 3500 Umdrehungen und zehn Minuten ein und startete.

Erst danach wandte er sich Adia zu, die mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, aber gerader Körperhaltung im Raum stand und offensichtlich auf Anweisungen wartete. Severus betrachtete sie einen Moment lang schweigend, dann ging er zum Regal mit den Messern und nahm prüfend einige in die Hand, um mit dem Daumen die Schärfe der Klinge zu prüfen.

„Hast du schon mal getötet?", fragte er beiläufig und ließ das Licht einer Kerze sich auf dem glatten Metall spiegeln.

„Nein", antwortete sie gedehnt und klang dabei so übertrieben gelangweilt, dass es für Severus offensichtlich war, dass seine Frage die richtigen Bilder in ihrem Kopf produziert hatte.

Über das Surren der Zentrifuge hinweg entschied er sich schließlich für ein Messer mit schmaler Klinge und beidseitiger Schneide. Der Griff war rund und stämmig, lag gut in der Hand. Am Ende baumelte ein kleiner Ring, der leise klapperte, als er das Messer vor Adia auf den Tisch legte. „Dann wird sich das heute ändern."

Ihr Gesicht wurde eine Nuance heller.

„Auf dem Dachboden haust derzeit ein Gnom, der es sich zuvor im Garten bequem gemacht hatte. Ich bin überzeugt, du hast Erinnerungen an die Turbulenzen dieser Nacht." Er sah sie abwartend an, woraufhin sie stockend nickte. „Ich dachte, dass man den kleinen Kerl möglicherweise irgendwie zähmen könnte, aber so ganz begeistert scheint er davon nicht. Es wäre eine einzige Qual für ihn, ihn weiterhin dort oben einzusperren."

„Dann bring ihn in den Garten zurück", brachte sie krächzend hervor.

„Oh nein. Er wird die ganzen Beete umgraben und irgendwann findet er auch wieder einen Weg ins Haus. Es wird das Beste sein, kurzen Prozess zu machen." Zugegeben, Severus hatte wirklich mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sich näher mit dem Gnom zu beschäftigen. Doch er hatte recht schnell eingesehen, dass das keinen Sinn hatte. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er ihm ein Gift oder etwas ähnliches verabreicht. Gnome waren zu große Schädlinge, um sie wie eine Fliege zu beseitigen. Doch in diesem Fall war er durchaus bereit, das Vieh etwas leiden zu lassen, wenn ihn das bei Adia weiterbrachte. Letztendlich stand Hermines Wohl über dem des Gnoms.

„Warum tust du es nicht mit Magie?"

„Weil es deine Aufgabe ist", antwortete er süßlich.

„Und warum darf ich es nicht mit Magie tun?" Ihre Stimme zitterte merklich.

„Weil es dir nicht gestattet ist, Befehle mit Magie auszuführen. Aber ich kann dir versprechen, dass der Gnom dafür sorgen wird, dass du das Messer einsetzen willst, wenn du dich erstmal in seinem Einflussgebiet befindest. Er ist sehr… aufgeweckt." Das Feixen, das daraufhin auf sein Gesicht trat, war eines, das er sich über Jahre hinweg angewöhnt und perfektioniert hatte.

Auf Adias Gesicht hingegen spiegelte sich neuerlich eine ganze Liste von Beschimpfungen, mit denen sie ihn gerne bedenken würde. Ihre Kiefer mahlten, während ihr Körper sichtlich um Beherrschung kämpfte; sie zitterte am ganzen Leib.

„Worauf wartest du?", brach Severus nach ein paar Sekunden das Schweigen und nickte zum Messer. „Geh schon mal vor. Ich werde dir folgen, sobald ich mit dem Trank fertig bin." Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Zeitanzeige der Zentrifuge (eine blau schimmernde Zahl, die über dem Mittelpunkt des Geräts schwebte) und sah, dass sie noch sechs Minuten benötigte. Das sollte nicht zu lange sein, als dass sie sich von dieser Nervensäge drei Stockwerke weiter oben übertölpeln lassen würde. „Jetzt!", knurrte er, als sie sich nach wie vor nicht bewegt hatte.

Daraufhin schien sie sämtliche Willenskraft zu bündeln und in ihre Beine zu lenken – zumindest sah der ganze Vorgang ziemlich anstrengend aus. Mit sehr blassen, schmalen Fingern ergriff sie den vergleichsweise großen Griff des Messers. Sie wog es nicht, sie sah es nicht einmal an. Stattdessen fixierten ihre dunklen Augen weiterhin Severus, auch wenn der Blick wenig eindeutig war.

Er verfolgte ihren langsamen Gang die Treppe hinauf und hörte, wie sie die Tür leise hinter sich ins Schloss zog. Erst danach erlaubte er es sich, tief durchzuatmen und sich mit den flachen Händen über das Gesicht zu streichen. Er war absolut nicht überzeugt von den Dingen, die gleich geschehen würden. Doch es war die einzige Möglichkeit, die ihm in diesem verdammten Haus zur Verfügung stand.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Etwa zehn Minuten später hatte Severus seine Fassung zurück erlangt und die Basis des Trankes abgeschlossen. Nachdem er Dreiviertel der überstehenden Flüssigkeit abgeschöpft hatte, hatte er den Rest wieder mit dem Bodensatz vermischt und das Ganze in eine bruchsichere Phiole gefüllt. Diese stand nun weit oben im Regal, belegt mit einem Kältezauber und ohne Beschriftung. Damit dies nicht übermäßig auffiel, hatte er andere Tränke dazwischen gestellt, die für ihn klar zu identifizieren waren, die Adia im Zweifelsfall jedoch Probleme bereiten würden.

Je weiter er die Treppe hinaufstieg, desto weiter schob er nun allerdings die Gedanken an den Trank beiseite und richtete sich auf das ein, was folgen würde. Äußerlich strahlte er Gelassenheit aus, innerlich hätte er das Ganze am liebsten abgesagt. Denn zumindest das war ihm bewusst: Mit dieser Aktion gefährdete er nicht nur Adia, sondern auch Hermine.

Dennoch stand auf seinem Gesicht nichts als kalte Berechnung, als er den Dachboden betrat. Der Gnom sprang wild hinter der magischen Barriere auf und ab, warf sich dagegen und schien auch diverse laute Geräusche von sich zu geben, von denen sie hier allerdings nichts hörten. Severus hatte es in den letzten beiden Tagen versäumt, den Gnom zu füttern. Dementsprechend war er gelaunt.

Adia hatte sich in zwei Schritten Entfernung vor der Barriere aufgestellt, den Griff des Messers fest in ihrer Hand. Severus trat neben sie, musterte ihre Gestalt von oben bis unten und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Warum stehst du noch hier?"

„Ich dachte, Sie wollten sich die ganze Show ansehen, Sir." Sie wandte den Blick nicht von ihrem Gegner ab, ehe sie geendet hatte. Dann drehte sie den Kopf zu Severus, deutete einen ironischen Knicks an und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und trat zurück. Er lehnte sich gegen einen der Dachpfeiler, von denen es zwei im Raum gab – glücklicherweise beide auf dieser Seite der Barriere. Sein Blick wurde ausdruckslos, als Adia die Grenze übertrat.

Zuerst wurde der Gnom ruhig. Er verharrte mitten in seinem Aufbegehren und starrte sie an. Severus wusste, woher diese Reaktion kam. Genau das hatte er auch immer getan, wenn Severus ihm etwas zu fressen gebracht hatte.

Dann jedoch hob Adia das Messer und das Licht vom Fenster spiegelte sich in der glatten Klinge. Der Gnom gab einen Schrei von sich, der von der Barriere zurückgehalten wurde, und tobte neuerlich durch seinen begrenzten Platz. Adia drehte sich um sich selbst, versuchte das quirlige Geschöpf im Auge zu behalten und fuchtelte dabei wild und vor allem planlos mit dem Messer durch die Luft.

Severus musste sich regelrecht zwingen, weiterhin den Blick auf die stumme Szenerie zu richten. Als Adia die Hände über dem Kopf verschränkte, zog er seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Spruch, der die Barriere undurchdringlich werden ließ. Sonst würde sie es dahinter keine zehn Sekunden mehr aushalten.

Trotz der Hilflosigkeit, der er sie überließ, zog sich sein linker Mundwinkel nach oben, als sie drei Sekunden später gegen die Grenze stolperte und daraus zu fliehen versuchte. Ihr entsetzter Blick traf Severus und es war das erste Mal, dass er wirkliche Angst in ihren Augen sehen konnte. Im nächsten Moment sprang der Gnom auf ihren Rücken und ließ sie zurück stolpern. Das Messer fiel zu Boden, machte sicherlich klappernde Geräusche.

Der Tränkemeister verlagerte sein Gewicht auf das andere Bein und atmete einmal tief durch. Je länger er hier stand, desto leichter fiel es ihm, die Rolle des Zuschauers zu ertragen. Und noch befand sie sich nicht in wirklicher Gefahr. Nicht mehr, als Hermine und er selbst in der Nacht, in der dieses nervtötende Geschöpf das Wohnzimmer verwüstet hatte.

Der Gnom zerrte an ihren langen dunklen Haaren, riss hier und da sogar Strähnen aus, die dick genug waren, dass Severus sie als solche erkennen konnte. Mit den kleinen scharfen Krallen zog er tiefe Kratzer über ihr Gesicht und das einzige, was Adia darauf zu erwidern hatte, war wildes Gefuchtel mit ihren Armen.

Möglicherweise, so dachte Severus mit schmalen Augen, hatte Hermine sich doch keine so perfekte Kriegerin erschaffen, wie er gedacht hatte. Möglicherweise war es einfach nur ein verzogenes Weibsstück, das sich einen Spaß daraus machte, Männer um den Finger zu wickeln. Möglicherweise war es dann noch aus anderen Gründen als Hermines Gesundheit verantwortungslos, dass er nicht daran dachte, ihr zu helfen, selbst als der Gnom die Oberhand gewann.

Und möglicherweise war es einfach nur die seit Jahrzehnten unterdrückte Leidenschaft für Szenen dieser Art, die ihn dazu brachte, sich nicht einen Zentimeter von der Stelle zu bewegen.

An diesem Punkt seiner Gedanken blinzelte Severus mehrmals und verlagerte neuerlich sein Gewicht. Adia lag auf dem Rücken, den Kopf in seiner Richtung. Nun drückte sie diesen weit genug nach hinten durch, um ihn ansehen zu können. Einige Adern im Weiß ihrer Augen waren geplatzt, das Gesicht tiefrot angelaufen. Der Grund dafür fiel Severus erst nach diesen Feststellungen auf: Der Gnom hatte seine Hände an ihren Hals gelegt und drückte beherzt zu. Wie es schien, war Severus erfolgreich gewesen mit seinem Vorhaben, den Gnom ausreichend zu quälen, um unberechenbar zu werden.

Sein Herzschlag setzte zwei Sekunden lang aus, nur um dann wie ein sehr schnell eingestelltes Metronom weiterzuschlagen. Adrenalin pumpte durch seine Adern und er glaubte für einen irren Moment, es wäre Hermine, die dort auf dem Boden lag und um ihr Leben kämpfte.

Dieser Moment wurde dadurch beendet, dass Adia ihr Gesicht wütend verzog und ihre Kraft sammelte, um den Gnom von sich zu stoßen. So ganz gelang es ihr nicht, doch sie schaffte es, ihn ausreichend loszuwerden, um nach dem Messer greifen zu können, ehe er sich wieder an ihrem Hals festklammerte. Ihre Lippen wurden blau, während sie versuchte, ihren Arm aus dem festen Griff seines Fußes zu lösen. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie nicht weit von einer Ohnmacht entfernt war.

Plötzlich ging es sehr schnell. Adia riss ihren Arm los und hob das Messer hoch, dann rammte sie es ohne groß nachzudenken in den Rücken des Gnoms, der auf ihrem Brustkorb saß. Das Vieh stieß einen Schrei aus, streckte die Arme vor sich und kippte zur Seite. Adias Arm klatschte zu Boden und beide Parteien blieben reglos liegen.

Severus zog neuerlich seinen Zauberstab und löste die Barriere auf. Er durchquerte den Raum mit zwei Schritten, ging neben Adia in die Knie und tastete nach ihrem Puls. Er war etwas unregelmäßig und flach, aber tastbar. Dennoch hatte die Ohnmacht sie nun überwältigt und das wiederum entlockte Severus ein weiteres Grinsen. „Vielen Dank für deine Kooperation, Adia", knurrte er leise.

Neben ihm erklang ein kurzes Zischen und er vermutete, dass es der letzte Atemzug des Gnoms gewesen war. Eine Lache aus rotem Blut bildete sich um das etwa einen Meter große Geschöpf und der Tränkemeister rümpfte die Nase. Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, ehe er sowohl den Gnom, als auch das Blut hatte verschwinden lassen. Lediglich das Messer blieb auf dem Boden liegen. Es war zu wertvoll, um es zu entsorgen.

Danach wandte er sich wieder Adia zu, ließ ihren Körper schweben – aufrecht in der Luft und nicht liegend. Ihr Kopf ruckte auf die Brust, die schwarzen Haare verdeckten das Gesicht und standen zerzaust zu allen Seiten ab. Nicht die geringste Spannung lag in ihrem Körper. Severus betrachtete sie einen Moment und runzelte die Stirn. Während er seine Finger unter ihr Kinn legte und den Kopf anhob, schüttelte er geistesabwesend den Kopf.

Nein, das war nicht die Leidenschaft, die er damals immer empfunden hatte. Das war nicht mal ein Ansatz dessen, was ihn damals getrieben hatte. Das war einfach nur der Triumph darüber, eine Person leiden zu sehen, die Hermine wehgetan hatte. Und die Dinge, auf die das schließen ließ, waren keine, die er sich näher erklären musste.

Schließlich riss er sich aus seinen Gedanken und lenkte Adias Körper hinüber zur Wand. Zwei hervorstehende Nägel wanderten so durch das Holz, dass sie an den richtigen Stellen saßen, um sich zu Handfesseln auszubilden und Adia zu halten. Mit einem Zauber sorgte er dafür, dass sie nicht mit dem ganzen Gewicht darin hing. Außerdem nahm er ihr fürs erste das Augenlicht und den Hörsinn.

Nachdem er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass sie sicher hing und vermutlich in der nächsten Zeit nicht aufwachen würde – möglicherweise hatte sie einen Schlag abbekommen, als sie mit dem Gnom gekämpft hatte; eigentlich hätte sie längst wieder wach sein müssen – kontrollierte er neuerlich den Puls, fand ihn wiederum zufriedenstellend vor und wandte sich deswegen ab. Er musste noch die Dinge aus dem Labor holen, die er für sein weiteres Vorgehen benötigte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später – Severus hatte es sich gerade mit dem Tagebuch in der Küche bequem gemacht – erklang ein lauter Schrei im Haus. Er hob die Augenbrauen und den Blick zur Decke und seufzte mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Wenn man einmal lesen will…"

Mit missmutiger Miene steckte er das Buch in die Innentasche seines Umhanges zurück, nahm den kleinen Kasten mit den Instrumenten und machte sich gemächlich auf den Weg nach oben. Er wusste, er hatte Zeit. Je länger Adia dort oben hing, ohne etwas zu sehen oder zu hören, ohne zu wissen, was geschehen war, desto eher hatte er sie da, wo er sie haben wollte.

Dass er sie von zweien ihrer Sinne befreit hatte, sorgte dafür, dass er nicht einmal leise sein musste, als er den Dachboden betrat. Nun ja, bei dem Geschrei, das sie veranstaltete, hätte er das ohnehin nicht sein müssen. Er verzog das Gesicht und knurrte unwillig. Diese Frau hatte wirklich eine grauenhafte Tonlage am Leib.

„_Silencio!_", murrte er und augenblicklich kehrte Ruhe ein, auch wenn sie weiterhin schrie wie am Spieß. Severus begann sich ernsthaft zu fragen, aus welchem Grund sie dies tat. Wollte sie, dass er sie hörte? Nachdem er sie eiskalt mit dem Gnom alleine gelassen hatte? Sie müsste damit rechnen, dass er weiterhin versuchen würde, sie zu töten. Auch wenn er das niemals im Sinn gehabt hatte. Zumindest in dieser Beziehung hatte sie ihn wirklich in der Hand.

Nach ein paar Minuten hörte sie plötzlich auf, was vermutlich nur daran lag, dass sie keine Luft mehr hatte. Severus neigte den Kopf zur Seite und beobachtete, wie sich ihre Brust rasch hob und senkte. Das Gesicht war feucht, die Wangen fleckig und die Augen, mit denen sie ziellos in der Gegend umherstarrte, milchig weiß.

Er wandte sich den Instrumenten zu, mit denen er nach oben gekommen war, und zog einen schmalen, etwa zwanzig Zentimeter langen Metallstift hervor. Normalerweise nutzte man diesen, um Mischungen in Reagenzgläsern umzurühren. Er hatte eine stumpfe Spitze und war im Allgemeinen komplett harmlos. Zumindest so harmlos, wie schmale, metallene Gegenstände sein konnten. Er war überzeugt, dass Walden Macnair eine kreative Möglichkeit finden würde, ihn einzusetzen.

Und nicht nur Walden. Er selbst hatte auch schon mit Dingen wie diesem gefoltert. Doch das war nicht der Plan für heute. Mit langsamen Schritten ging er zu Adia hinüber. Sie hatte die Gegenwehr aufgegeben und schien stattdessen mit ihren verbliebenen Sinnen herauszufinden, ob jemand im Raum war. Sie könnte die Vibrationen seiner Füße spüren oder den schwachen Geruch, den seine Kleidung im Labor angenommen hatte, riechen. Und tatsächlich wandte sich kurze Zeit später ihr Kopf in seine Richtung und ihre Lippen formten seinen Namen: Severus.

Der Tränkemeister schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge, auch wenn sie es nicht hören konnte. „Ich sagte dir doch, dass du mich zu siezen hast", murmelte er und legte die Spitze des Metallstabes an ihre Wange.

Adia zuckte zusammen, hielt aber still. Sie begann unterdrückt zu zittern und schluckte, während er einen Strich an ihrem Gesicht entlang zog, den Hals, an dem sich inzwischen rot-blaue Ergüsse gebildet hatten, hinunter und bis hin zu ihrem Schlüsselbein. Hier zog er den Stift abrupt zurück und beobachtete, wie sie reagierte.

Lange Minuten passierte nichts, dann schluckte sie neuerlich. Und wieder formten ihre Lippen seinen Namen: Severus.

„Nun, wie ich sehe, lernst du schwer. Aber ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf. Selbst Neville Longbottom hat es anscheinend geschafft, passable Tränke zu brauen." Er nahm den Silencio von ihr, denn das Schreien schien sie sich abgewöhnt zu haben.

Daraufhin waren ihre Atemzüge deutlich im Raum zu hören. Das Zittern wurde stärker und ihre Stimme klang so schwächlich und hoch, wie er sie selten gehört hatte. „Severus?", fragte sie erneut, woraufhin er den Kopf schüttelte. „Prof-fessor Snape?", setzte sie dann endlich hinzu und er stieß einen schrillen Pfiff aus, den sie natürlich nicht hörte.

„Ich wusste, es besteht noch Hoffnung." Er kehrte zu der Kiste zurück, in die er alles getan hatte, was er brauchen könnte. Nun entschied er sich für ein kleines Messer, das zwar eine imposante Klinge hatte, allerdings nur auf einer Seite. Die andere war ebenso stumpf wie der Metallstab zuvor und er hatte nicht vor, die scharfe Seite zu benutzen.

Ihm ging es nicht darum, Adia zu verletzen. Ihm ging es um Angst. Er wollte ihr Todesangst bereiten und wenn er nicht allzu sehr aus der Übung geraten war, so würde er dies auch schaffen. Also kehrte er mit dem Messer zu ihr zurück und legte die Spitze an die andere Wange. Zu seiner Zufriedenheit verstärkte sich das Zittern.

Severus drehte die Klinge ein bisschen auf der Stelle, so dass sie sich minimal in ihre Haut bohrte. Nur ein kleines Stück. Nicht einmal so viel, dass es blutete. Dennoch erfüllte es seinen Zweck, denn Adia zuckte bei dem kurzen, aber nichtsdestotrotz scharfen Schmerz zusammen.

Daraufhin löste er sich von ihrer Wange, glitt mit der stumpfen Seite auf ähnliche Art an ihrem Gesicht hinunter wie kurz zuvor, verharrte allerdings an ihrem Hals. Das Messer in einem sehr sicheren, sehr kontrollierten Griff, drehte er es in eine waagerechte Position und dann wieder so herum, dass die Klinge ihre Haut berührte. Beinahe liebevoll presste er diese gegen ihren Hals und näherte sich ihrem Gesicht, so dass sie seinen Atem spüren musste.

Zuerst zeigte sie keine weitere Reaktion, doch dann addierte sich der Gedanke des Messers an ihrem Hals mit der Blind- und Taubheit, sowie dem Wissen um seine Unberechenbarkeit und es geschah, worauf er die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte: Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen und begann nach kurzer Zeit, an ihrem Gesicht hinunterzulaufen.

„Die Firma dankt", raunte er. Nun konnte er seinen Plan fortsetzen.

* * *

TBC...


	25. 210: Verlängerung

**Kapitel 2.10 – Verlängerung**

* * *

Severus nahm das Messer von ihrem Hals und ging mit großen Schritten zu der kleinen Kiste hinüber. Zielsicher griff er nach dem Reagenzglas und kehrte zu Adia zurück. Es gab einen Zauber, der den Tränenfluss verstärkte, doch er wirkte erst, wenn jemand ohnehin angefangen hatte zu weinen. Eigentlich galt er der Unterstützung zur Entfernung von Fremdkörpern im Auge (er hatte letztens in einem von Hermines Medizinbüchern gestöbert).

Diesen Zauber sprach er nun, da er Adia endlich zum Weinen gebracht hatte, und hielt das Reagenzglas unter ihr Kinn. Ein salziger Tropfen nach dem anderen floss hinein und hellte Severus' Stimmung auf. Es dauerte einige Minuten und Adia schien sich ab einem gewissen Zeitpunkt auch zu wundern, dass sie trotz vollkommener Stille seinerseits nicht aufhören konnte zu weinen. Doch Severus würde sich hüten, deswegen den Zauber zu beenden. Je mehr Tränen er von ihr bekommen konnte, umso besser. Er hatte Großes damit vor.

Deswegen zögerte er auch nicht, nach fast zehn Minuten das erste Reagenzglas zu versiegeln und ein zweites zu holen. Er war selbst verblüfft, wie ausgesprochen gut der Zauber funktionierte, auch wenn er Adias Augen nicht gut tat. Sie waren rot und verquollen, sicherlich würde es bis morgen dauern, ehe sie wieder vernünftig sehen konnte – selbst wenn er den Zauber, der sie blind gemacht hatte, auflöste.

Als das zweite Reagenzglas etwa halb voll war, ließ der Zauber nach und Adia beruhigte sich wieder. Severus stellte im Nachhinein fest, dass er mit weinenden Frauen besser umgehen konnte, wenn es wissenschaftlichen Zwecken galt. Er nahm sich vor, dieses Detail im Hinterkopf zu behalten. Möglicherweise könnte es einmal nützlich sein.

Nachdem er auch dieses zweite Reagenzglas verkorkt hatte, nahm er die Utensilien zur Blutentnahme hervor. Eine Kanüle und eine Spritze mit fünfzehn Milliliter Fassungsvermögen. Angesichts der Menge an Blut, die er von den Vögeln erhalten würde, könnte dies möglicherweise zu viel sein, doch er hatte gerne ein bisschen Reserve. Und wer wusste schon, wann er Adia das nächste Mal in einer so vielversprechenden Position haben würde?

Er versetzte die eine Handfessel so, dass ihr Arm gerade ausgestreckt war. Sie nahm diese Veränderung mit einem überraschten Keuchen und beschleunigter Atmung wahr. Severus kümmerte sich nicht darum. Stattdessen staute er den Arm ab, freute sich über die guten Venen (schließlich war es Jahre her, seitdem er das letzte Mal so etwas getan hatte) und setzte die Kanüle auf den Kolben.

Mit dem Zauberstab desinfizierte er die Stelle, in die er stechen wollte, und danach ging es relativ schnell. Die Nadel glitt in die Haut als wäre es Butter, Adia schrie vor Schreck spitz auf und wollte ihm den Arm entwinden, was dank der Fesseln nicht möglich war. Nachdem sie dies selbst festgestellt hatte, begann sie ihn wüst zu beschimpfen, was Severus nicht mehr als ein müdes Lächeln entlockte. Nebenbei zog er das dunkelrote Blut in die Spritze und beglückwünschte sich selbst dazu, dass er es noch immer konnte.

Schließlich löste er die Stauung, zog die Nadel aus ihrem Arm und verschloss die Wunde, weil er keine Zeit hatte, darauf zu drücken. Und es hätte eine riesige Sauerei gegeben, wenn er dies nicht getan hätte. Ohne auf Adias Monolog zu achten, verhinderte er die Gerinnung seiner Blutprobe und versiegelte auch die Spritze. Sie landete neben den Reagenzgläsern mit den Tränen in der Kiste, die er nun magisch verschloss und sicherheitshalber mit einem Tarnzauber belegte. Er glaubte zwar, dass Adia in einer schlechten körperlichen Verfassung war (zu schlecht, um großartig etwas zu verwüsten), aber er würde es nicht darauf ankommen lassen.

Zuerst gab er ihr den Hörsinn zurück. „Halt den Mund!", sagte er danach mit lauter Stimme und nickte zufrieden, als sie sofort gehorchte. Anscheinend war sie so perplex über den zurückgekehrten Sinn, dass sie einen Moment sprachlos war.

Zu seinem Leidwesen hielt dies nicht lange an: „Was zum Teufel stellst du hier eigentlich an? Was sollte das Theater mit dem Gnom? Warum hast du mich da hängen lassen? Willst du mich umbringen? Ist es das, was du willst? Verdammter…"

Bevor sie ihm eine weitere Beschimpfung an den Kopf werfen konnte, fasste Severus grob nach ihrem Kinn und brachte sie neuerlich zum Schweigen. „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber ich hatte nicht vor, dich umzubringen. Noch nicht zumindest. Was ich vorhabe, wirst du noch früh genug erfahren. Und auch, wenn du erschöpft, verletzt und wütend bist, darfst du mich siezen. Haben wir uns verstanden?" Seine Stimme war ein ihr inzwischen wohlbekannter, leiser Bass, der deutlich machte, zu welchen Dingen Severus unter Umständen fähig wäre.

Beinahe augenblicklich kehrte das Zittern in Adias Körper zurück. „Ja, Sir", erwiderte sie, versuchte aber trotz allem angewidert und rebellisch zu klingen. Es kostete sie sichtlich Kraft und nur deswegen ließ Severus es unkommentiert.

„Schön. Ich werde dir jetzt dein Augenlicht wiedergeben und wenn du dich vernünftig verhältst, lasse ich dich noch heute von der Wand. Wenn nicht… Nun, der Gnom saß seit einer Woche hier oben und der Aufenthalt hat ihm nicht gut getan, wie du sicherlich bemerkt hast." Er ließ diese Worte einen Moment auf sie wirken. „Wirst du dich vernünftig verhalten?", stellte er dann die Frage, von der er wusste, dass sie höchstwahrscheinlich mit einer Lüge darauf antworten würde.

„Ja, Sir."

Severus nickte und löste den Zauber, der ihre Augen so milchig trüb hatte aussehen lassen. Adia blinzelte mehrmals, offenbar irritiert von den doch mittelmäßig hellen Lichtverhältnissen, die hier auf dem Dachboden vorherrschten. Schließlich fand ihr Blick seine Gestalt und der Hass sprühte ihm intensiv entgegen – allerdings auch Angst und das stimmte ihn sehr zufrieden.

„Machen Sie mich jetzt los, Sir?", fragte sie nach ein paar Minuten und verzog den Mund in einer angewiderten Mimik.

Severus trat vor sie und betrachtete sie, als wäre sie ein Stück Vieh auf einem Markt. Der Vergleich erheiterte ihn auf eine Art, die ihn seinen Mundwinkel leicht heben ließ und Adia so offensichtlich irritierte, dass sie ihren Kopf ein Stück nach hinten zog. „Ich werde einen Schwebezauber über dich sprechen, denn du wirst heute nicht mehr in der Lage sein, alleine aufrecht zu stehen. Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du dich nicht dagegen wehren würdest."

Sie zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Mit Verlaub, Sir, Sie reden, als hätten Sie einen Besen verschluckt", sagte sie so deutlich und scharf akzentuiert, dass Severus nicht anders konnte, als kurz aufzulachen.

„Möglicherweise. Ich hielt es für angebracht, dir ein Beispiel für einen angemessenen Umgangston zu geben. Mir scheint, du kennst mehr Schimpfworte als man in reinblütigen Kreisen akzeptieren würde."

„Oh, nun, für die Spionage unter Ihrem früheren Freund hat es gereicht." Sie feixte. „_Sir!_"

„In der Tat. Doch hier sind wir nicht unter den Todessern." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Nun gut, lassen wir das. Du brauchst Schlaf und ich hatte nicht vor, das Ganze in einer Grundsatzdiskussion enden zu lassen. Ich rede, wie es mir gefällt, und wenn du dich noch einmal darüber lustig machst, wirst du die Nacht im Garten verbringen. Ich könnte mir auch durchaus vorstellen, das Labyrinth noch einmal aufzubauen."

Adia schluckte, während ihr Gesicht eine Nuance heller wurde. Möglicherweise hatten sie die Stunden im Labyrinth mehr beeindruckt, als er erwartet hatte. „Ich werde mich benehmen, Sir."

„Sehr schön. _Levicorpus!_" Ihr Körper hob sich trotz der Fesseln leicht von der Wand ab. „Lass deine Muskeln locker", wies er sie an, dann verschwanden auch die Handfesseln und sie schwebte frei in der Luft.

Severus dirigierte sie hinüber zur Luke im Boden, die hinunter in den ersten Stock führte. Im Vorbeigehen nahm er den Kasten mit den Zutaten und den Instrumenten an sich, ein Auge immer auf Adia gerichtet. Er lenkte sie die Treppe hinunter, ehe er ihr folgte. Danach den Gang entlang bis zu Hermines Zimmertür. Diese öffnete er und Adia schwebte auf dem Bett nieder.

Severus beendete den Zauber und feixte, als das Knacken beinahe augenblicklich einsetzte. Als sie die Augen verdrehte, senkte er den Blick. „Können Sie _bitte_ etwas gegen dieses Knacken tun, Sir?"

Severus sah sie mit angehobenen Augenbrauen und wieder ernster Miene an. „Womit hast du das verdient?"

Sie blinzelte mehrmals. „Ich habe Ihre Anweisungen erfüllt, Sir."

„Das hast du allerdings. Ausnahmsweise." Er machte ein paar abwägende Gesten, behielt sie aber im Auge.

Adia wartete stumm auf eine Entscheidung. Severus hatte erwartet, dass sie ihm irgendwelche wüsten Versprechungen anbieten würde, doch sie schien überzeugt, dass ihr Gehorsam des heutigen Tages ausreichen musste.

Er war nicht überzeugt, ob er sich auf diesen Handel einlassen sollte. Dann hingegen entschied er sich dafür. „_Finite incantatem!_" Es wurde still und Adias Augen schmal. Im nächsten Moment verschwand das Bettzeug und die Matratze und Adia fiel mit einem unsanften Krachen auf das Lattenrost. Ihr entwich ein Stöhnen, auf das Severus sich weigerte zu reagieren. „Du wirst solange in diesem Zimmer bleiben, bis ich zu dir komme und dir etwas anderes sage. Ich werde die Tür verriegeln, ebenso das Fenster. Wenn du hier irgendetwas kaputt machst, wirst du es bereuen. Wenn du Lärm machst ebenso. Ich werde dir zweimal am Tag etwas zu essen bringen und das wird der einzige Kontakt sein, den du in nächster Zeit haben wirst. Ich wünsche eine geruhsame Nacht."

Nach dieser Ansprache legte er die genannten Zauber über das Zimmer und ließ Adia alleine. Er würde die nächsten paar Tage Ruhe brauchen, um diesen Trank fertig zu stellen. Es wäre sicherlich nicht falsch, sie ein bisschen zappeln zu lassen, ehe er sie dazu bekommen musste, sich kooperativ zu zeigen.

Severus ging hinunter ins Labor und verstaute die Tränen und das Blut. Für einen Moment überlegte er, ob er noch heute an dem Trank weiterarbeiten sollte. Doch der Tag war auch für ihn anstrengend gewesen und so entschied er sich dagegen. Stattdessen, so nahm er sich vor, würde er noch etwas in dem Tagebuch lesen.

Also gab er den Spatzen Futter und frisches Wasser, ehe er das Licht löschte und nach oben in sein Zimmer ging.

* * *

- 26.08.2001 -

* * *

Severus hatte einen der Vögel mit einem Schlafzauber belegt. Daraufhin war er von seiner Stange gekippt und hatte für Ruhe unter seinen Geschwistern gesorgt. Diese hielt allerdings nur solange an, bis Severus seine Hand in den Käfig streckte, um das bewusstlose Tier herauszuholen. Er kam mit einigen Kratzern und wenigen Bissen davon, konnte es sich aber nicht verkneifen, den Tieren gereizte Blicke zuzuwerfen.

Nachdem er die kleinen Wunden versorgt hatte, entfernte er am Hals des Vogels das Gefieder und machte an der Stelle durch einen Zauber die Gefäße sichtbar. „Heiliger Hippogreif", murmelte er, als er sah, wie dünn diese tatsächlich waren. Wie mit einem Haar gemalt lagen die Striche zwar dicht unter der Haut, doch es war beinahe unvorstellbar, wie klein Blutkörperchen und alle anderen Bestandteile sein mussten, um da durchzupassen.

Nach einigen Momenten, die er ziemlich ratlos auf seine Aufgabe gestarrt hatte, legte er den Vogel auf dem Tisch ab und zog das Blutentnahmeset heran. Wie am Tag zuvor bei Adia setzte er auch hier die Nadel auf die Spritze, die dieses Mal jedoch nur ein Fassungsvermögen von zwei Milliliter hatte. Danach zückte er neuerlich seinen Zauberstab und ließ die Nadel an der Spitze so fein zulaufen, dass sie eine Spur dünner war als das dickste Gefäß.

Mit tief gerunzelter Stirn nahm er den Vogel wieder auf. Das weiche Gefieder fühlte sich angenehm auf seinen Finger an, auch wenn das leblose Gewicht einen bitteren Beigeschmack hatte. Er musste sehr aufpassen, dass er nicht zu viel Blut entnahm. Der Vogel musste überleben und bei drei Milliliter Gesamtblutmenge war das eine heikle Angelegenheit.

Schließlich setzte er sich, stützte die Unterarme auf der Tischkante ab und näherte sich dem dicksten Gefäß, vermutlich einer Arterie. Vorsichtig schob er die Nadel in den leicht bläulich schimmernden Bereich und verrenkte sich die Finger, als er den Kolben nach unten zog. Zu seiner großen Erleichterung füllte sich der obere Teil der Spritze mit Blut, doch kaum hatte er dies bemerkt, musste er schon wieder aufhören. Mehr als fünf bis sechs Tropfen konnte er nicht von einem Tier nehmen.

Also zog er die Nadel wieder aus dem Gefäß, sah seine Vermutung mit der Arterie bestätigt und musste sich dementsprechend beeilen, erst die Wunde des Vogels zu schließen und dann das Blut ungerinnbar zu machen.

Nachdem er beides geschafft hatte, atmete Severus einmal tief durch und schloss die Augen. Es gab selten Momente, in denen er sich sehnlicher eine Medihexe gewünscht hätte als jetzt. Hermine hatte im Tagebuch nicht einmal erwähnt, dass sie die Prüfung bestanden hatte. Nur dass Ginevra sie beim Lernen mitten in der Nacht erwischt hatte. Severus erinnerte sich an die Szene, die er in Hermines Erinnerungen gefunden hatte. Damals hatte er gezweifelt, ob sie überhaupt daran dachte, dass der Tod Ronalds nicht nur für sie schwer war, sondern auch für dessen Schwester.

Nun wusste er, dass sie sehr wohl daran gedacht hatte. Und trotzdem hatte sie sich nicht dazu durchringen können, zu Ginevra zu gehen und sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen. _‚Dieses Eingeständnis der Schwäche wäre der Anfang einer Kaskade solcher Momente. Das kann ich mir im Moment nicht leisten. Und vielleicht ist es ja das, was man von einer trauernden Witwe erwartet'_, hatte sie geschrieben. Diese Worte hatten sich in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Nicht, weil sie ihn so abgrundtief erschüttert hatten, sondern weil er selbst einmal etwas Ähnliches geschrieben hatte – abgesehen von dem Teil mit der Witwe.

Nach einigen Momenten schaffte er es endlich, sich aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen. Der Vogel lag noch immer bewusstlos in seiner Hand und so öffnete er einen zweiten Käfig und legte das Tier hinein. Er konnte es sich nicht erlauben, eines der Tiere aus Versehen zweimal zur Ader zu lassen, also musste er sie voneinander trennen. Severus war selten so nervös gewesen wie in dem Moment, in dem er den Schlafzauber beendete. Mit angespannter Miene beobachtete er, was passierte.

Der Vogel zuckte mehrmals und blinzelte. Dann wurde er panisch, offenbar weil ihm die Lage auf dem Rücken fremd und bedrohlich erschien. Er schlug wild mit den Flügel um sich, kreischte und machte schließlich einen Satz auf die kleinen Füße. Er torkelte leicht von einer Seite zur anderen, fing sich aber nach ein paar Augenblicken. Danach wurde auch das Kreischen leiser und irgendwann piepste er nur noch kläglich.

Severus atmete auf und wagte es, den Käfig zu öffnen, um ihm eine Schale mit Wasser hineinzustellen. Der Tränkemeister tunkte den Finger hinein, so dass sich ein Tropfen auf der Kuppe sammelte, und hielt ihn dem Vogel vor den Schnabel. Da dieser noch immer zu unsicher auf den Beinen war, stolperte er nur einige Schritte zurück und ließ sich dann bereitwillig das Wasser zeigen. Nachdem er die Schale gefunden hatte, zog Severus seine Hand zurück und wischte sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Es schien, als würde das System funktionieren. Sichtlich zufrieden mit seiner Technik wandte er sich den verbleibenden vier Vögeln zu und machte sich ans Werk.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Später an diesem Tag nutzte Severus eine Zwangspause in seiner Arbeit dazu, Adia etwas zu essen zu bringen. Er hatte gerade das Holz des Bergahorns in die Bleichlösung eingelegt und musste nun eine Viertelstunde warten, ehe er weitermachen konnte.

In der Küche schmierte er rasch ein paar Scheiben Toast, stellte ein Glas Wasser dazu und ging mit dem Tablett hinauf zu Hermines Zimmer. Ohne anzuklopfen trat er ein, wurde aber erwartet. Die Zauber, die er über das Zimmer gelegt hatte, ließen ein leises Zischen hören, wenn man sie auflöste.

Adia stand am Fenster und hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt. Sie reagierte nicht, als er das Tablett auf den Tisch stellte, und Severus verbot es sich, länger als nötig hierzubleiben. Da sie es anscheinend vorgezogen hatte, ihn mit eisigem Schweigen zu bestrafen – ein Zustand, den er sich von Anfang an gewünscht hatte – machte er einen zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck, als er die Tür wieder hinter sich schloss und versiegelte.

* * *

- 27.08.2001 -

* * *

An diesem Morgen sah Severus sich lange im Spiegel an, ohne sich dabei wirklich zu sehen. Es schien, als beobachte er etwas, das hinter der dunkelbraunen Iris seiner Augen verborgen war.

Nachdem er gestern den Bergahorn von Überresten der Bleichlösung befreit hatte, hatte er ihn zu so feinen Spänen verarbeitet, dass es mehr ein Pulver war. Mit einem Trockenzauber war auch die letzte darin verbliebene Flüssigkeit verloren gegangen und der weiße Staub hatte sich wie Asche auf die Oberfläche des Trankes gelegt, bevor er ihn umgerührt hatte. Daraufhin hatte die Mischung angefangen zu kochen, ohne dass er ein Feuer unter dem Kessel entzündet hatte.

Der nächste Schritt war das Blut gewesen. Zu seiner Erleichterung hatte es nicht vieler Modifikationen an den verschiedenen Proben der Vögel gebraucht, ehe diese miteinander harmoniert hatten. Selbst bei Tieren aus dem gleichen Wurf und damit sehr ähnlichen Erbmerkmalen war es oftmals problematisch, diese miteinander zu mischen.

Einzig die Beigabe von Adias (und dementsprechend auch Hermines) Blut, hatte eine Reaktion ergeben, die er gerade so eben hatte stoppen können. Das Blut hatte angefangen zu flocken, das Plasma hatte sich von den festen Bestandteilen abgelöst. Nachdem er die Mischung einige Minuten lang in ständiger Bewegung gehalten hatte, war diese Reaktion zurückgegangen und hatte eine zwar dunklere, aber nichtsdestotrotz glatte rote Flüssigkeit zurückgelassen.

Er fügte das Blut tropfenweise dem Trank bei und konnte beobachten, wie er immer heller wurde. Das schmutzige Braun, das durch die Pulver und das Holz bedingt gewesen war, hatte sich größtenteils gelegt und nachdem er auch noch den Extrakt des Löwenzahns hinzugegeben hatte, war er vollkommen klar geworden.

Nun stand für den heutigen Tag nur noch der letzte Schritt an und genau dieser war es, der Severus' angespannte Miene verursachte. Adias Tränen. Tränen, denen er sein magisches Potential übertragen würde. So war es geplant.

Einhorntränen, das war ihm letztendlich bewusst geworden, konnten nur durch die Magie eines Zauberers oder einer Hexe ausgeglichen werden. Keine tierische oder pflanzliche Zutat wäre dazu in der Lage. Und wenn Hermines Therapie diesen Schritt erforderte, würde er ihn gehen.

Schließlich blinzelte der Tränkemeister mehrmals und löste sich vom Spiegel. Er hatte sich seinen Entschluss lange Tage durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Seine Magie auf die Tränen zu übertragen, bedeutete den vollkommenen Verlust eben dieser. Er hatte bisher noch von keinem Fall gehört, in dem eine solche Zutat verwendet wurde, doch wirklich wundern tat ihn dies nicht. Es gehörte einiges dazu, sich zu diesem Schritt zu entschließen. Severus schätzte sich glücklich, dass ihm das alberne Zauberstabgefuchtel noch nie viel Freude bereitet hatte.

In absoluter Ruhe zog er sich an, griff nach seinem Zauberstab und ging hinunter ins Labor. Adia konnte mit ihrem Essen bis heute Abend warten. Der Vogelkäfig war in einer Ecke verschwunden, nachdem er die wieder genesenen Bewohner im Garten entlassen hatte. Sie hatten zwar in dieser Dimension nicht viel mehr Platz als in ihrem Käfig, aber wenigstens musste er sie nicht länger mit einem _Silencio_ belegen und den Käfig reinigen.

Überhaupt strahlte das Labor eine eigentümliche Ordnung aus, seitdem Hermine sich nicht mehr hier betätigte. Severus war überrascht, wie viel Chaos sie bisweilen verursacht hatte. Das war etwas, das er ihr als erstes beibringen musste. Die Ordnung in einem eigenen Labor zu bewahren. Sie hatte nie die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt, dies zu lernen. Nicht zwischen unsicheren, weil nie erprobten Arbeitsschritten.

Er holte sich die beiden Reagenzgläser mit Adias Tränen und füllte sie in eine flache Schale. Da auch Tränen klar und farblos waren, würden sie den Trank später vermutlich nicht mehr farblich verändern. Zumindest hoffte er dies. Es wäre wenig verlockend, einen schmutzig wirkenden Trank nehmen zu müssen – auch wenn seine Wirkung genau dies war: schmutzig.

Sein Zauberstab, der, an den er sich gerade so gewöhnt hatte, würde als Leitung fungieren. Severus legte die Spitze in die Tränen, die etwa einen Zentimeter hoch in der Schale standen. Das, was er vorhatte, war nicht mit einem Spruch zu meistern. Es galt, sich bereitwillig von der ihm innewohnenden Magie zu lösen und sie abzustoßen. Es war eine Kopfsache und gerade deswegen war er so überzeugt, dass er es schaffen konnte.

Lange Zeit stand Severus am Labortisch. Sein Körper war angespannt und konzentriert, er traute es sich nicht, an andere Dinge als sein Vorhaben zu denken. Nicht einmal an die Einträge im Tagebuch, die in ihm die Wut auf Adia, die Todesser und die Welt an sich aufs Neue entfacht hatten. Nicht einmal daran, dass das hier klappen musste, wenn er Hermine helfen wollte.

Und letztendlich dachte er doch daran und das war es, was ihm den entscheidenden Antrieb gab. Das war es, was ihm den Weg zu seiner Magie wies, die tief in seinem Inneren verborgen lag. Wie Nebel schien es, gelblich pulsierend und wabernd. Es strahlte Hitze und Macht ab, war eindrucksvoll und beruhigend gleichermaßen.

Severus betrachtete es einige Minuten fasziniert. Er hatte niemals die Gelegenheit gehabt, das magische Potential eines Menschen zu sehen, obwohl er es bei einigen seiner Schüler gerne mal getan hätte. Er hatte jedoch auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so planlos, wenig formschön aussehen würde. In seiner Vorstellung war es ein Ball gewesen. Ein bisschen wie eine kleine Sonne.

Schließlich riss er sich aus diesen wenig produktiven Gedanken und lenkte all seine Willenskraft darauf, die Magie aus dieser Tiefe an die Oberfläche zu holen. Es war, als wolle man einen Insektenschwarm in eine bestimmte Richtung lenken. Kaum zu meistern, aber auch nicht unmöglich. Es war der längste und anstrengendste Kampf, den er je ausgefochten hatte – der Kampf mit sich selbst.

Als es ihm endlich gelang, war es, als würde seine Persönlichkeit mit aller Macht der Magie folgen wollen. Gerade so eben schaffte er es, sich davon zu lösen, und sah, wie der Zauberstab in seiner Hand zu vibrieren begann, letztendlich in Flammen aufging und zerbarst. Schweiß lief ihm am Gesicht hinunter, die Luft im Labor war drückend heiß und fühlte sich elektrisch aufgeladen an. Er selbst schwankte und fühlte sich wie nach einem sehr langen Marathonlauf. Die Sicht war verschwommen und schwindelig.

Dennoch gönnte er sich nur eine kleine Verschnaufpause. Es war fragwürdig, wie stabil diese Verbindung aus Magie und Tränen war, wenn sie nicht sofort verwendet wurde. Also hob er mit zitternden Händen die Schale in die Höhe und tropfte den Inhalt langsam in den Trank. Neuerlich begann dieser zu brodeln und zu kochen, weißer Nebel stieg darüber auf und je mehr Tränen Severus dem Trank zufügte, desto schwächer fühlte er sich. Als würde die Trennung von seinem Körper erst jetzt geschehen, während die Magie ein neues Ziel erhielt.

Als der letzte Tropfen in den Trank gefallen war, sprach er müde den Spruch „_Reverto origo!_" (auch wenn es zweifelhaft war, ob dieser ohne sein magisches Potential überhaupt wirken würde) und dann setzte er sich erschöpft an den Labortisch, legte den Kopf auf die Arme. Er wollte nicht schlafen, das wollte er wirklich nicht. Doch die Realität um ihn herum versank in Dunkelheit, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte.

* * *

- 28.08.2001 -

* * *

Er hatte bis in die späten Abendstunden geschlafen und war mit einem äußerst steifen Nacken wieder aufgewacht. Seine Muskeln fühlten sich noch heute an, als hätte er einen sehr üblen Muskelkater, was ausgesprochen gut zu dem scheinbaren Marathonlauf vom Vortag passte.

Adia hatte ihm zwar wütende Blicke zugeworfen, als er ihr das Essen erst so spät gebracht hatte, doch sein missmutiger Gesichtsausdruck hielt sie davon ab, ihn anzusprechen. Severus war froh darüber. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie er darauf reagiert hätte.

Was ihn allerdings wunderte, war, dass sie anscheinend den ganzen Tag im Zimmer geblieben war. Als er seine Magie auf die Tränen und schließlich auf den Trank übertragen hatte, waren auch die Zauber, die ihre Tür und das Fenster verschlossen hatte, in sich zusammengefallen. Entweder sie lösten sich auf diese passive Art lautlos und von Adia unbemerkt auf, oder sie hatte inzwischen zu viel Respekt, um sich einfach gegen seine Anweisungen zu stellen.

Wie auch immer, es war unwichtig. Er würde hoffentlich nicht mehr allzu lange mit Adia zu tun haben, denn heute war der Tag, an dem er sie irgendwie dazu bringen würde, diesen Trank zu nehmen.

Wie er es geplant hatte, hatten seine Zutaten zur Herstellung von zwei Phiolen des Trankes gereicht. Eine hatte er im Labor verschlossen (mechanisch und das ärgerte ihn fürchterlich), die andere stand in seinem Zimmer auf dem Tisch. Während er sich nun vom heißen Wasser die Schultern massieren ließ, überlegte er, wie er es am besten anstellen sollte. Und als er das Wasser abschaltete, kam er zu dem Schluss, dass man bei Adia nicht planen konnte. Er musste es einfach auf sich zukommen lassen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Als Severus kurz darauf Hermines Zimmer betrat, strahlte seine Erscheinung die gleiche Selbstbeherrschung und Sicherheit aus, die Adia inzwischen schon von ihm gewohnt sein sollte. Dass er keine Magie mehr anwenden konnte, war ein Detail, das sie nicht zu interessieren hatte.

Sie saß auf dem Bett, die Beine angewinkelt und den Mund mürrisch verzogen. Severus zog den Stuhl unter dem Tisch hervor und setzte sich mit geradem Rücken darauf. Dann stellte er mit einem Klonk die Phiole auf den Tisch.

Adia hob unberührt eine Augenbraue. „Was ist das, Sir?" Seine Anrede zog sie spöttisch in die Länge.

„Ein Trank, den du nehmen wirst."

„Und warum sollte ich das tun, Sir?" Wieder diese lang gezogene Anrede.

Severus ballte, unbemerkt von ihr, die Hände zu Fäusten. „Weil ich es dir sage."

Sie verzog nachdenklich das Gesicht. „Ich denke, ich verzichte." Ein paar selbstgefällige Blicke, dann: „_Sir_!"

„Nun, _ich _denke, dass diese Option nicht zur Debatte steht." Es verlangte ihn danach aufzustehen. Er wusste, dass seine Erscheinung imposanter war, wenn er durch das Zimmer schritt. Doch er wollte nicht den Anschein erwecken, dass er dies bei ihr nötig hatte.

Nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens, nickte Adia. „Schön. Was bekomme ich dafür, wenn ich es trinke?"

„Was, meinst du, rechtfertigt eine solche Forderung?" Er zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Sie meinen abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass Ihr Kill mich-Trank nicht wirkt, wenn ich ihn nicht freiwillig nehme?" Sie schürzte die Lippen.

Severus' Augen wurden schmal. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie sich noch trauen würde, auf diese Machtschiene auszuweichen. Die letzten Tage hätten reichen sollen, um ihre Angst vor ihm groß genug werden zu lassen, um genau dies zu verhindern. Möglicherweise hatte er sie unterschätzt und das war etwas, das nicht hätte passieren dürfen.

Adia, die sein Schweigen sehr selbstzufrieden richtig gedeutet hatte, stand vom Bett auf und kam mit gewagten Bewegungen zum Tisch hinüber. Sie wollte die Phiole in die Hand nehmen, doch Severus griff so abrupt danach, dass sie sogar etwas zusammenzuckte. Dann jedoch lächelte sie. „Oh, ich habe nicht vor, sie gegen die nächste Wand zu werfen, Sir." Diese Anrede war inzwischen schon mehr eine Beleidigung als alles, was sie ihm sonst an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Dennoch ließ er die Phiole nicht los. „Ich sage Ihnen was", begann sie schließlich gönnerhaft, zog sich den zweiten Stuhl unter dem Tisch hervor und setzte sich, ein Bein über das andere geschlagen. „Ich nehme Ihr kleines Tränkchen und überlasse der Dramaqueen das Feld, wenn Sie eine einzige Forderung erfüllen."

Er beschränkte seine Reaktion auf diesen Vorschlag darauf, die Augenbrauen anzuheben.

„Eine Nacht mit Ihnen und der Deal ist geritzt."

* * *

TBC...


	26. 211: Die Entscheidung

Irgendwie hat sich diese Woche alles gegen mich verschworen (sprich mein Chef und meine Kollegin), so dass ich nicht dazu gekommen bin, auch nur eine einzige Review zu beantworten. :(  
Leider könnte es in den nächsten Wochen auch häufiger mal vorkommen, dass ich es nicht schaffe, eure Reviews zu beantworten, denn ich hab Anfang Dezember meine Abschlussprüfung (Ausbildungsende rückt näher... °grins°) und muss dafür noch einiges lernen.

* * *

**Kapitel 2.11 – Die Entscheidung**

* * *

Severus sah Adia lange an. Es hatte schon häufiger Gelegenheiten wie diese gegeben, in denen er froh war, dass er sich eine solche Pause vom Gespräch erlauben konnte, ohne dass sie als solche erkenntlich war. Der mitunter scharfe Blick, mit dem er seinen Gegenüber auf Trab hielt, ermöglichte es ihm, genau zu überlegen, wie er auf etwas reagierte. Selten hatte er diese Auszeit so dringend gebraucht wie jetzt.

Nach ein paar Momenten entschied er sich dann für eine gänzlich unerwartete Reaktion: Er begann zu lachen. Kehlig und rau, so als hätte er dies schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr getan. Und so war es auch. Er konnte sich nicht einmal daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal gelacht hatte.

Doch es erfüllte seinen Zweck. Adias Gesicht verzog sich auf eine Art, die großen Missmut und aufsteigende Wut verriet. Sie lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Nun?"

Severus räusperte sich übertrieben und tat es ihr gleich, nur dass er die Phiole mit zu sich zog. „Nun was?"

„Wie ist Ihre Antwort, Sir?"

Er wusste nicht zu sagen, ob sie diese förmliche Anrede weiterhin benutzte, weil sie bemerkt hatte, wie sehr sie ihn damit ärgern konnte, oder weil sie wirklich zu viel Respekt vor ihm hatte, um gänzlich in ihr altes Verhalten zurückzufallen. „Ich denke nicht, dass diese Forderung eine Antwort verlangt."

„Das denke ich schon. Entweder Sie gehen darauf ein, oder ich werde diesen Trank nicht nehmen. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie wichtig Ihnen die Gesundheit Ihrer ehemaligen Schülerin ist, aber es geht ihr nicht gut." Dabei besah sie sich lässig ihre Fingernägel.

Es war, als hätte jemand einen Schalter in Severus umgelegt. Natürlich verkörperte er nach außen hin noch immer die gelassene Ruhe, die er sich zu sein wünschte. Doch die Erwähnung Hermines ließ seine Gedanken rasen und ihn sich daran erinnern, warum er bisher so konsequent auf eine Frau in seinem Leben verzichtet hatte. Leichtgläubig, wie er gewesen war, hatte er wohl angenommen, dass seine Enthaltsamkeit enden könnte, nur weil er enttarnt war. Dummer Fehler, wirklich außerordentlich dummer Fehler. Und nicht der erste, der ihm im Laufe dieses Gespräches bewusst wurde.

„Du wagst es wirklich noch einmal, Hermine für deine Sache auszunutzen?" Er beugte sich halb über den Tisch.

„Nicht im Geringsten. Ich habe ihr nichts getan. Ich informiere dich lediglich darüber, wie es ihr geht." Adias Miene verriet weder Spott noch Häme. Sie war ernst und Severus vermutete, dass dies ein Teil ihrer Natur war. Sie musste die schlechte Verfassung ihres Wirts ernst nehmen, denn wenn Hermine etwas zustieß, stand es um sie selbst auch nicht viel besser.

Severus ließ ein leises Grollen hören, das in einem kurzen Knurren endete, ehe er aufstand und zum Fenster ging. „Du ahnst nicht einmal, was du dir da wünschst." Sein Gesicht war überschattet von der Gewissheit, dass die Zeit drängte und ihm keinerlei Magie zur Verfügung stand. Er musste schnell handeln und das bedeutete, dass es in diesem neuerlichen Machtkampf nur darum ging, wer die besseren Nerven hatte. Wer länger durchhielt. Und um seine Nerven war es neuerdings nicht mehr sehr gut bestellt.

„Meinst du nicht, dass du meine Auffassungsgabe da ein wenig unterschätzt? Ich habe gesehen, dass du nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt hast, als dieser Gnom mich erwürgen wollte. Fragt sich nur, wie weit du zu gehen bereit bist, wenn es um Hermine geht." Adia feixte, was allerdings schnell verblasste, als Severus zu ihr herumwirbelte.

Er tat zwei große Schritte und stand vor ihr. Dann packte er sie grob an den Schultern und zog sie in eine stehende Position. „Du hast nicht einmal einen Teil dessen gesehen, zu dem ich fähig bin", warnte er mit so leiser Stimme, dass sie sicherlich trotz der Nähe Probleme hatte, ihn zu verstehen.

„Dann zeig es mir!", zischte sie zurück, woraufhin Severus seinen Griff noch um einiges festigte, ehe er sie ungestüm von sich stieß. Adia fiel auf den Stuhl zurück, der bedenklich ins Schwanken geriet, konnte sich aber noch am Tisch festhalten. „Was hattest du erwartet? Dass ich mich einfach so umbringen lasse? Möglicherweise bin ich magisch erschaffen, aber das heißt nicht, dass mir dieses Leben gleichgültig ist!"

„Du wirst es wieder verlieren, ob nun so oder anders!" Dass er damit etwas androhte, das er mit Sicherheit nicht einhalten konnte, war ihm gerade sehr egal.

„Mit einer Sache hast du Recht. Ich werde dieses Leben wieder verlieren, denn in Hermines Körper ist kein Platz für eine zweite Persönlichkeit. Aber wie das vonstatten geht, das entscheide ich." Sie war aufgestanden und blitzte ihn entschlossen an. Diese Haltung war nichts Neues an ihr, doch Severus sah das erste Mal so etwas wie Verletzlichkeit in ihren Augen. Und da wurde ihm auch klar, dass sie ihm die letzten Tage nur etwas vorgespielt hatte. So wie jetzt hatte sie ihn noch nie angesehen. Und vermutlich lag der einzige Weg, sie wirklich zu verletzen, darin, ihr den Tod zu verwehren, den sie sich überlegt hatte. Und dazu war er nicht nur nicht in der Lage, es wäre außerdem vollkommen sinnlos.

Dennoch konnte er nur den Kopf schütteln und sich wieder dem Fenster zuwenden. „Ich kann nicht mit dir schlafen", grollte er und die Scheibe vor seiner Nase beschlug. Es musste kalt sein draußen.

Sie ließ ein Schnauben hören. „Oh, ich bitte dich! Ich weiß, dass du mich anziehend findest."

Er warf ihr einen Blick über die Schulter zu, hatte die Augenbraue angehoben. „Woher willst du das wissen?"

Sie feixte erneut, aber dieses Mal weckte es bei ihm nicht den Wunsch, ihr die Finger um den Hals zu legen, so wie der Gnom es getan hatte. „Männer müssen keinen Ständer kriegen, damit ich verstehe, was in ihren Köpfen vorgeht. Ich bin eine Femme Fatale, Severus. Ich kann kriegen, wen immer ich haben will."

„Nun, mich wirst du nicht kriegen." Sein Blick wanderte wieder hinaus in den Garten, wo ihn trostloses Grau und leichter Nieselregen empfing.

„Nicht freiwillig, nein. Aber ich denke, Hermine ist eine ausreichende Triebfeder." Sie machte eine Pause und als er nicht reagierte, fügte sie hinzu: „Überleg' es dir. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit Hermine dir noch zugestehen kann, ehe sie in ein wirklich tiefes Loch fällt. Aber ich an deiner Stelle würde es nicht allzu lange hinauszögern."

Seine Augen wurden, von ihr unbemerkt, so schmal, dass er kaum mehr etwas sehen konnte. Dann schloss er sie einen Moment lang ganz und bezwang die Wut über seine Unfähigkeit, die durch seine Adern floss wie flüssiges Feuer. „Sieh' zu, dass du mir aus den Augen kommst", drohte er schließlich leise.

Und bekam einen spöttischen Laut zur Antwort. „Du bist derjenige, der mich in dieses Zimmer eingeschlossen hat. Wenn einer gehen kann, dann du."

Severus drehte sich zu ihr um. „Das meine ich nicht. Hol' Hermine her."

Für ein paar Sekunden flatterte ein verstehender Ausdruck über ihr Gesicht, dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das so klug ist."

„Hol' sie her!", donnerte Severus und merkte selbst, wie nah er daran war, die Fassung zu verlieren. Wobei das vermutlich nur ein geringer Verlust wäre angesichts der Kontrolle, die sich schon seit geraumer Zeit immer mehr verflüchtigt hatte.

Adia zuckte kurz zusammen. „Okay…", murmelte sie schließlich. Ihre Augen schlossen sich und es dauerte etwa eine Minute, bis ihr Aussehen sich vor seinen Augen veränderte.

Hermine schwankte, als die Transformation abgeschlossen war, und griff unkoordiniert nach der Stuhllehne. Severus spürte seine Wut schwinden und trat ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. Als Hermine es bemerkte, hielt sie die Hand in die Höhe und brachte ihn zum Stehen. „Nicht… zu nahe", flüsterte sie. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie gegen die Tränen ankämpfte, die in ihren Augen standen.

Mehr als jemals zuvor überkam Severus Hilflosigkeit und als er es nicht mehr ertragen konnte, wandte er sich neuerlich dem Fenster zu. „Hast du mitbekommen, was sie verlangt?"

In der Spiegelung des Fensters konnte er Hermine nicken sehen. „Ja, das habe ich", brachte sie dann noch hervor und ließ sich mit schwachen Beinen auf den Stuhl sinken, so dass er sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand.

„Was hältst du davon?"

Ein leises Geräusch erklang hinter ihm, er konnte jedoch nicht identifizieren, was es war. „Ich weiß es nicht, Severus." Ihr ergebener Tonfall ließ ihn die Augen schließen. „Es ist mir gleich. Ich werde es sowieso nur als Tatsache mitbekommen." Sie schniefte.

Severus hingegen lachte freudlos auf. Er hasste es, dass sie ihm gerade jetzt die Entscheidung zuschob. „Es ist dein Körper, Hermine", erinnerte er sie sehr bitter klingend.

„Nicht, wenn ich Adia bin."

„Ja, so zu differenzieren kann leicht sein", murmelte er und stellte fest, dass ihm diese Differenzierung bei der Folter sehr gut gelang, nicht jedoch wenn es um Sex ging. Er wagte es nicht, die Ursachen dafür genauer zu erforschen. Es hatte jedenfalls nichts mit seinen Gefühlen für Hermine zu tun.

„So zu differenzieren ist nötig", erinnerte sie ihn.

„Vielleicht."

Im nächsten Moment schrak Severus heftig zusammen, denn Hermine ließ ein markerschütterndes Schluchzen hören. Widerwillig drehte er sich zu ihr um und schluckte. Sie saß mit geradem Rücken auf dem Stuhl, eine Hand vor dem Mund, die andere zwischen ihre Beine auf den Stuhl gestützt. Ihre Haare standen wirr vom Kopf ab und sie zitterte so sehr, dass er fürchtete, sie könne vor seinen Augen zerbrechen.

Mühsam atmete sie tief ein und aus und nach ein paar Momenten hatte sie sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle. „Es ist mir egal, was du tust, aber entscheide dich schnell." Sie sah ihn aus feuchten Augen an und Severus glaubte, etwas sehr Kaltes, sehr Glitschiges rutschte seine Wirbelsäule herunter. Diese braunen Augen brachten ihn um den Verstand und der Wunsch, Adia eigenhändig den Hals umzudrehen, kehrte mit aller Macht zurück.

Hermine allerdings schien das nicht zu bemerken. Sie erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und ging ins Bad, ohne ihn weiter zu beachten.

Severus merkte, dass er seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte, und musste sich anstrengen, um diese zu lösen. Nachdem er einmal sehr tief durchgeatmet hatte, nahm er die Phiole vom Tisch und verließ das Zimmer. Er konnte diese Entscheidung nicht jetzt sofort treffen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Zwei Stunden später stand Severus vor seinem eigenen Fenster und starrte hinab auf das, was man gemeinhin als Vorgarten bezeichnete. Für ihn waren es die Mauern eines Gefängnisses, das ihm selten zuvor so bewusst gewesen war.

Er konnte dieser Entscheidung nicht aus dem Weg gehen. Normalerweise hätte er sich in einer Situation wie dieser… Nein, es hatte keinen Sinn, diesen Gedankengang fortzusetzen. Wären sie nicht in diesem Haus gefangen, wäre er niemals in eine Situation wie diese gekommen.

Mit unbewegter Miene stieß er sich vom Fensterbrett ab und lief rastlos im Zimmer umher. Im Grunde war die Sache klar. Entweder er ging auf Adias Deal ein und schlief mit ihr oder Hermine würde den Verstand verlieren. So schwer sollte es nicht sein, die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen. Schließlich war es nur Sex. Er hatte noch nie Probleme damit gehabt, mit einer Frau zu schlafen, die ihm nichts bedeutete.

Und dennoch war es Sex.

Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass allein der Gedanke daran eine so intensive Ablehnung in ihm auslösen würde. Und Severus wusste, dass das nichts war, das seinem Verstand entsprungen war. Er hatte sich schon zu weit schlimmeren Dingen gebracht, indem er rational geblieben war. Nein, in diesem Fall lag die Ursache woanders.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer konzentrierten Maske. Noch niemals zuvor hatte er gesehen, dass psychische Probleme so extreme körperliche Ausmaße angenommen hatten wie gerade bei Hermine. Sicherlich spielte auch Adias Existenz eine große Rolle, doch es war offensichtlich, dass Hermine die Kraft verließ.

Er hatte in ihren Einträgen im Tagebuch einiges zwischen den Zeilen gelesen, das er vor ein paar Monaten sicherlich noch getrost ignoriert hätte. Hermines Reaktion auf den Tod ihres Mannes war genau das gewesen, was ihre Freunde ihr vorgeworfen hatten – kühl und distanziert, so als würde es nicht sie betreffen. Aber bei der Ursachenforschung hatten Genevra wie Nymphadora vollkommen falsch gelegen.

Es lag daran, dass sie anders tickten als Hermine. So sehr Severus es auch verabscheute, dies zugeben zu müssen, aber Hermine hatte sich anscheinend ein Beispiel an ihm genommen und beschlossen, dass es eine simple Angelegenheit war, sich nicht verletzen zu lassen. Sie hatte eine ausgeklügelte Methode entwickelt, um die Trauer um Ronald und letztendlich auch um ihr Kind von sich fernzuhalten. Nur damit sie sich nicht damit auseinandersetzen musste.

Severus hatte grundsätzlich dasselbe mit allem getan, was ihm zugesetzt hatte. Und das war weitaus mehr als die dreimonatige Folter, die hinter ihm lag. Doch im Gegensatz zu Hermine hatte er diese Dinge auf eine Art und Weise getan, die seinen Verstand keine unmöglichen Kräfte abverlangen würde.

Hermine hatte keine Kraft mehr, dem Drängen ihres Unterbewusstseins entgegenzutreten. Der Verstand einer Hexe oder eines Zauberers arbeitete anders als der von Muggeln. Extremer. Er beherbergte eine massive Machtquelle; das, was fähig war, Magie zu bewirken. Und diese Machtquelle stand in Hermines Fall unter Druck. Wenn sie nun nachgab, würde er nicht seine Hand dafür ins Feuer legen wollen, dass sie eine Chance hatte. Es wäre wie wenn man einen mächtigen Staudamm in die Luft sprengte.

Am Ende dieser Beweiskette stand die Erkenntnis, dass er den Deal eingehen sollte, wenn er verhindern wollte, dass Hermine den Verstand verlor. Trotzdem zögerte er.

Was vor allem daran lag, dass er selbst sein magisches Potential eingebüßt hatte. Seine Kontrolle über die Geschehnisse der Vergangenheit lag in der Magie begründet. Es gab einen Teil in seinem Verstand, in dem alle unerwünschten Emotionen so lange lagen, bis sie sich auflösten – was im Allgemeinen ein paar Monate dauerte, wenn man sie konsequent von den dazugehörigen Erinnerungen trennte. Und das bedeutete, dass die Dinge, die Lucius Malfoy mit ihm hatte machen lassen, präsenter waren denn je.

Es war die Vorstellung von Körperkontakt, die ihn abschreckte. Das Gefühl, das Adias Haut an seiner hervorrufen könnte. Der Schmerz, den seine Erinnerungen damit verbanden.

Severus wusste, dass er sich darüber hinwegsetzen musste. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er seine Entscheidung schon in dem Moment getroffen, in dem er Hermine gesehen hatte. Er musste nur noch den Mut aufbringen, es ihr zu sagen.

Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und er kehrte zum Tisch zurück. Das Tagebuch lag aufgeschlagen auf der ansonsten leeren Tischplatte und bereits aus der Ferne konnte er lesen, was in diesem einen bestimmten Eintrag stand. Er kannte ihn auswendig.

_03.05.2001_

_Ich fürchte, ich habe heute einen Fehler gemacht.  
Malfoy senior hat mich mit Draco los geschickt, um weitere Tränke nach seinem Belieben zu brauen und Draco hat angefangen zu reden. Nichts von dem, was er gesagt hat, ist wichtig, um Sie zu retten. Aber es waren interessante Dinge. Und er weiß noch mehr.  
Zum Beispiel hat er mir eine Erklärung für Malfoy seniors Herrschaft geliefert. Ich dachte immer, es ginge darum, dass er Voldemorts Werk beenden wollte. Ich dachte, es ginge um die Reinheit des Blutes. Tatsache ist, Malfoy senior ist pleite. Und wenn er seine Macht nicht durch Geld bekommen kann, muss er sich eben ein Gefolge suchen.  
Draco und ich, beziehungsweise Adia gerieten darüber in einen Streit und vermutlich habe ich mir damit eine lohnenswerte Informationsquelle versagt._

_Und das ist nicht mal das Einzige, das mir Sorgen macht. Ich befürchte, Adia gewinnt an Einfluss über mich. In den letzten zwei Tagen sind häufiger magische Dinge geschehen, die nicht meinem Befehl unterstanden. Es war so wie früher, bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam.  
Ich weiß, ich sollte Albus davon erzählen. Aber ich kann jetzt nicht aufhören. Es ist zu wichtig, dass ich Sie finde. _

Severus' langer Zeigefinger strich über die Zeilen des Eintrages, ohne dass sich auf seinem Gesicht eine Regung zeigte. Hermine hatte auch später noch Ereignisse dieser Art berichtet und alle zusammen ergaben sie einen Sinn, dem er sich nicht entziehen konnte.

Auch der Zwischenfall mit der Eiswüste im Labor war ihrem psychischen Zustand zuzuschreiben. Ihr magisches Potential suchte sich Ventile, wenn es sein musste, auch gegen ihren Willen.

Als die Buchstaben vor seinen Augen zu tanzen begannen, legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und atmete tief durch. Er hatte keine Wahl. Nicht die geringste.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Einige Zeit später verließ er sein Zimmer und ging quer über den Flur zu Hermines Tür. Sein Klopfen war zurückhaltend, aber nicht das, was man als ängstlich bezeichnen würde. Severus hatte es sich nie erlaubt, Angst offen zu zeigen. Beziehungsweise hatte er es sich in seiner Kindheit schnell abgewöhnt. Sein Vater war ein Mann gewesen, der selbst zu viel Angst hatte (vor allem vor seiner magischen Frau), um die seines Sohnes ertragen zu können.

Die Tür öffnete sich, ohne dass Hermine dafür aufstehen musste. Severus runzelte die Stirn und betrat das Zimmer. Obwohl er selbst kein magisches Potential mehr in sich trug, konnte er die Magie spüren, die dieses Zimmer beherrschte. Die Luft knisterte auf eine eigentümliche Art. Anders als elektrische Ladungen, irgendwie subtiler, aber sehr viel intensiver.

Hermine saß auf dem Bett, das nun wieder mit Matratze und Bettzeug ausgestattet war. Ihre Beine waren eingeschlagen, die Haare nass und ihr Gesicht fahl. Vermutlich hatte sie geduscht, doch so belebend Wasser sonst auch sein konnte, sie sah nach wie vor grauenhaft aus. Severus meinte zu erkennen, dass sie abgenommen hatte. Ihre Augen waren stumpf und der Ausdruck hoffnungslos.

Doch das war es nicht, das ihn in der Tür stehen bleiben ließ. Sie hatte ihre Hände vor ihrem Oberkörper erhoben und formte Bälle in der Luft. Zwischen ihren Handflächen zuckten Lichtfunken, bildeten Formen und verschmolzen ineinander. Mitunter glaubte er sogar Gesichter erkennen zu können, doch wen genau es darstellte, war nicht zu deuten.

Nach ein paar Momenten trat er einige weitere Schritte in den Raum bis vor das Bett. Hermines kleiner Finger zuckte kurz hervor und die Tür fiel ins Schloss. Danach wandte sie die Blicke über ihr Spiel hinweg zu Severus. „Sieht hübsch aus, oder?"

Ihre Stimme verursachte eine Gänsehaut bei ihm und er musste sich zwingen, diese Regung nicht durch ein leichtes Schütteln zu zeigen. „Ansichtssache", erwiderte er.

Hermine lächelte so freudlos, wie er es selten bei irgendjemandem gesehen hatte. „Es passiert einfach. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie ich es mache. Ich muss nur daran denken und schon sind die Formen da. Siehst du?" Die Farbe der Lichter änderte sich, ebenso wie die Form. Für einen Moment erblühte eine schwarze Rose zwischen ihren Händen, die einen Schatten aus Licht auf Hermines Gesicht warf.

„Es liegt an deiner Art, mit der Trauer umzugehen." Severus wandte sich ab und setzte sich neuerlich auf den Stuhl, auf dem er schon vorhin gesessen hatte.

„Ja, das hab ich mir gedacht." Sie klang nachdenklich und trotzdem abwesend.

„Wie stellst du es an, Hermine?" Severus hatte den Stuhl seitlich zum Tisch gestellt. Nun stützte er die Ellenbogen auf den Knien ab und legte die Handflächen aneinander. Seine Miene war konzentriert und verriet nur den Ansatz der Besorgnis, die er über diesen Anblick tatsächlich verspürte.

Ihre vorläufige Antwort bestand aus einem Schulterzucken. Dann bildeten die Lichter eine Schatulle mit feinen Verzierungen. Der Deckel klappte hoch, ein kleiner Ball flog hinein und schon war sie wieder geschlossen. „Es ist ganz einfach, wenn man erstmal damit angefangen hat", sagte sie, wohl wissend, dass er die Antwort der Magie verstanden hatte.

Severus nickte und holte einmal tief Luft. „Nun, wie du siehst, hat auch diese einfache Methode irgendwann ihre Nebenwirkungen."

Sie lachte kurz auf. „Ja, scheint so." Ihr Kopf neigte sich leicht und der Wirbel der Lichter nahm zu. „Wie machst du es, Severus?"

Er hob seine Augenbrauen.

„Oh, komm schon! Ich weiß, dass du es genauso machst. Niemand kann dreieinhalb Monate Folter so einfach wegstecken, wie du es getan hast. Du hast einen Trick."

Er senkte den Blick und allein das war Eingeständnis genug. Natürlich hatte er einen Trick. Und ohne diesen Trick hätte er sein Doppelleben vermutlich keinen Monat durchgehalten. „Den habe ich, ja."

Sie klatschte ihre Hände so abrupt zusammen, dass er erschrak und ihr Gesicht wieder fest im Blick behielt. „Verrat ihn mir!"

Der Tränkemeister schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil es…" Er stockte. „Du hast keine Zeit dafür."

Hermine schwang die Beine vom Bett und stand auf. „Das weiß ich!" Sie lief mehrere Runden durch den Raum, wirkte dabei aufgedreht, beinahe wie Minerva, wenn sie zu viel Kaffee getrunken hatte. „Aber da du dich ja mit deiner Entscheidung dieses simplen Deals so unglaublich schwer tust, habe ich keine andere Wahl."

„Ich habe mich entschieden, Hermine."

„Fein. Ich will es trotzdem wissen." Sie schien nicht einen Gedanken an seine Antwort zu verschwenden. Dafür war sie viel zu nervös.

Severus wusste genau, woher dieser plötzliche Stimmungsumschwung kam. Sie hatte zuvor die überschüssige magische Energie dafür genutzt, die Lichter aufrecht zu halten und zu kontrollieren. Nun, da sie diese zum Erlöschen gebracht hatte, musste ihr Körper ebenso knistern wie zuvor die Luft. Es war eine natürliche Reaktion, dieses unangenehme Gefühl mit Bewegung zu kompensieren.

Ein paar Minuten sah Severus ihr Tun mit an. Dann stand er auf und fasste sie energisch an den Schultern. Ihr feuchtes Haare schwang um ihren Kopf und die braunen Augen waren unter der riesigen Iris kaum mehr zu erkennen. „Ich habe mich entschieden", wiederholte er langsam.

Hermine presste die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen und selbst durch den dünnen Pullover, den sie trug, konnte Severus die Hitze ihres Körpers spüren. „Das habe ich verstanden!", zischte sie und machte sich von ihm los.

„Dann handle danach!"

„Wie denn? Wie soll ich nach deiner Entscheidung handeln, wenn du sie mir nicht mitteilst?" Sie machte ein paar ausladende Gesten mit den Armen.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass ich dazu etwas sagen müsste."

„Doch, das musst du! Denn nachdem ich dich in den letzten Tagen beobachtet habe, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob du es nicht vielleicht doch genießt, andere leiden zu sehen."

Severus Mimik wurde grimmig. „Ich tat, was notwendig war."

„Ja, sicher!" Sie ging zum Fenster und stieß es auf. Kühle Luft wehte in den Raum und ließ die Gardinen flattern. „Nur leider ohne Erfolg!", setzte sie dann noch hinterher und als sie sich ihm wieder zuwandte, waren ihre Wangen leicht gerötet. Dadurch stachen die blassen Lippen noch mehr hervor und ließen in Severus den Wunsch entstehen, es endlich zu beenden.

Zumal er ohnehin nicht wusste, wie er mit ihrer Anklage umgehen sollte. Ja, er hatte versagt. Und ja, es war das erste Mal, dass er sich einen Menschen nicht fügsam hatte machen können. Doch was sollte er dazu sagen? „Es ist nicht mein Fehler, wenn du eine Person erschaffst, die du nicht kontrollieren kannst."

Hermine verzog das Gesicht zu einem falschen Grinsen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Jaah, jetzt ist es meine Schuld. Es ist angenehm, die Schuld immer anderen zuzuschieben, nicht wahr?" Er beobachtete, wie sie ihre Finger ruhelos immer wieder in den Stoff ihres Oberteils grub und dabei vermutlich auch sichtbare Spuren auf ihrem Körper hinterließ. Spuren, die er später bei Adia finden würde und der Gedanke daran drehte ihm den Magen um.

„Sei vorsichtig mit deinen Worten, Hermine. Es wird eine Zeit kommen, in der du sie bereust." Obwohl er sich zur Ruhe zwang, war seine Stimme durchsetzt mit Verärgerung. Er wollte ihr helfen, doch wenn sie ihn weiterhin so provozierte, könnte es sein, dass er vorher die Beherrschung verlor.

„Das bleibt abzuwarten."

„Tausche den Platz mit Adia."

„Keine Lust mehr auf diese Diskussion?" Sie hob die Augenbrauen.

„Nicht unter diesen Bedingungen."

„Stimmt, es sind nicht _deine_ Bedingungen, richtig?"

„In der Tat."

„Nun, nicht alles läuft nach deinem Willen, Severus!"

Diese Aussage konnte er so überzeugt bestätigen, dass ihm das Blut in den Adern zu kochen schien. Mit zwei großen Schritten war er bei ihr und zog sie an den Oberarmen zu sich hinauf. „Wem willst du diese Lektion erteilen, Hermine? Bin ich nicht derjenige gewesen, der dich diese Tatsache immer wieder aufs Neue hat spüren lassen?"

„Dann kommt es mir also nur so vor, als ob du es vergessen hättest, ja?"

„Oh ja! Ich bin mir meines Versagens durchaus bewusst. Also hol endlich dieses Miststück her und lass mich dafür bezahlen!" Sein Griff um ihre Arme war fester, als er es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. Noch mehr Spuren, die er später finden würde.

„Lass mich los, Severus", sagte Hermine in diesem Moment mit ruhiger Stimme und brachte Severus damit wieder zur Räson.

Blinzelnd trat er einen Schritt zurück und wandte sich dem Fenster zu. Die Luft strich angenehm kühl über sein erhitztes Gesicht. Das alles verlief ganz und gar nicht so, wie er es geplant hatte. Und seine momentane Laune war nicht die beste, um Adias Deal abzuwickeln. Doch wenn er Hermine so ansah, sprang ihn die Zeitnot geradezu an. Er musste sich beeilen, dem endlich ein Ende zu setzen.

„Lass – Adia – raus", befahl er sehr langsam und mit fester Stimme. Erst nachdem er die Worte gesprochen hatte, wandte er den Kopf zu Hermine um.

Sie sah ihn mit wächserner Miene an und nickte. „Viel Spaß." Dann änderte sich ihr Äußeres und Adia kehrte zurück. Ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen und ihre Blicke glitten so obszön an seiner Gestalt hinab, dass er die Nase rümpfte.

„Zieh dich aus!" Er schnitt ihr mit dieser Aufforderung jeglichen Kommentar ab und wandte seine Blicke ein weiteres Mal aus dem Fenster, während sie ohne zu zögern tat, was er gesagt hatte. Es wurde Zeit für das Finale.

* * *

TBC...


	27. 212: Das Finale

**Kapitel 2.12 – Das Finale**

* * *

Nach ein paar Minuten schloss Severus das Fenster und drehte sich zu Adia um. Sie stand nackt vor ihm und hatte am linken Zeigefinger noch ihren Slip baumeln. Nun fiel auch dieser zu Boden, was beinahe kein Geräusch verursachte. „Und nun?", fragte sie äußerst provokant.

Severus ließ seine Blicke ungeniert über ihren Körper wandern. Er musste gestehen, dass sie wirklich gut aussah. Die Haut war leicht gebräunt, der Bauch flach, die Beine schlank und ihre Brüste rund und wohlgeformt. Ihre schwarzen Haare fielen über ihre Schultern und kitzelten ihre dunklen Brustwarzen. Sie hatte das linke Bein angewinkelt und vermittelte so einen beinahe schüchternen Eindruck. Die Femme fatal war ihr wirklich auf den Leib geschrieben.

„Nun geh zum Bett und knie dich darauf", forderte er mit fester Stimme.

Adia hob ihre Augenbrauen, tat nach kurzem Zögern aber, was er verlangt hatte. Severus knöpfte sich derweil das Hemd auf, danach die Hose. Mit regungsloser Miene schlüpfte er aus Schuhen und Socken, ehe er die schwarze Stoffhose und seine Unterhose auszog. Der Anblick von Adia zusammen mit dem Ignorieren sämtlicher Vorlieben und Bedenken hatte gereicht, damit er für den weiteren Ablauf bereit war.

Doch eben dieses Ignorieren sämtlicher Vorlieben und Bedenken hatte in ihm auch den Wunsch geweckt, es möglichst schnell hinter sich zu bringen. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er diesen Zustand aufrecht erhalten konnte. Ohne die Magie in ihm war er kaum disziplinierter als jeder durchschnittliche Muggel.

Dass Adia ihm nun gegenüber kniete und ihn erwartungsvoll ansah, ließ ihn dennoch diabolisch grinsen. „Anders herum", sagte er süßlich. Adia öffnete den Mund und wollte offenbar etwas dazu sagen, doch er hob einen Finger und brachte sie zum Schweigen. „Ich will keine Widerrede hören."

Daraufhin wurden ihre Augen schmal und er sah genau, dass ihre Blicke für ein, zwei Sekunden in seinen Schritt wanderten, ehe sie seiner Aufforderung nachkam.

Severus erlaubte es sich, sie ein wenig zappeln zu lassen. Durchaus interessiert betrachtete er ihren Rücken, die Linie der Wirbelsäule und ihr Gesäß. Ihre Zehen lugten darunter hervor, gruben allerdings tiefe Kuhlen in die Bettdecke. Die Haare waren glatt und dunkel, beinahe wie bei asiatischen Frauen. Er streckte eine Hand aus und spielte mit einer Strähne.

Adia legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sank minimal in sich zusammen. Ihre ganze Haltung strahlte Verspannung aus und Severus sah sich trotz seines Bestrebens, es nicht allzu sehr in die Länge zu ziehen, mit der Aufgabe betraut, das zu ändern. Natürlich könnte er sie nehmen, so wie sie war. Doch die Folgen davon würde Hermine zu tragen haben. Und da er keine Möglichkeit mehr hatte, ihr magisch Abhilfe zu schaffen, wollte er dies lieber umgehen.

Dennoch kostete es ihn einiges an Überwindung, seine Hände auf Adias Schultern zu legen und diese zu massieren. Die Muskeln darunter waren steinhart und entlockten ihm einen zischenden Laut. „Du solltest dich ein wenig entspannen. Sonst lohnt sich der Aufwand nicht", raunte er in ihr Ohr. Er wusste um die Wirkung seiner Stimme.

„Es fällt mir nicht gerade leicht, mich zu entspannen, wenn du hinter mir stehst", informierte sie ihn steif.

„Nun, mir fällt es nicht leicht, einen hochzukriegen, wenn _du_ vor mir sitzt." Seine Stimme klang rüde, sorgte aber dafür, dass sie weiter in sich zusammensackte.

„Arschloch", knurrte sie.

„Es war nicht meine Idee."

„Danke, das weiß ich! Ich werde mich entspannen."

Zu seiner Überraschung tat sie dies wirklich. Je länger er sie massierte, desto weicher wurden ihre Muskeln und schließlich entschied er, dass es genug war. Mit festem Griff drückte er gegen ihre Schultern und zwang sie dazu, sich nach vorne zu beugen und auf den Unterarmen abzustützen.

„Was soll das werden?", fragte sie scharf, als sie ihm bereits ihr Hinterteil entgegenstreckte.

„Halt den Mund", murrte Severus und seine Hand spreizte ihre Beine, bevor er in die warme Feuchtigkeit tauchte, die sie dazwischen verborgen hatte. Zweifellos hatte die Massage dafür gesorgt, dass sie eine gewisse Erregung empfand. Er bezweifelte jedoch, dass sie schon soweit war, ihn in sich aufzunehmen.

Mit verbissener Miene massierte er ihre Klitoris und verzog das Gesicht, als ihr ein gedämpftes Stöhnen entwich. Severus war überzeugt, hätte sie in diesem Moment etwas gesagt, wäre all seine Selbstbeherrschung dahin gewesen.

Da sie allerdings schwieg, hatte er ausreichend Zeit, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er schloss die Augen und stellte sich vor, es wäre irgendeine Frau, die hier vor ihm kniete. Nicht Hermine, denn so wollte er sie niemals nehmen. Aber auch nicht Adia, denn dieses Vorgehen war eigentlich viel zu sanft für das, was sie zu verantworten hatte.

Und gleichzeitig versuchte er, den Körperkontakt so gering wie möglich zu halten. Er hatte es bisher geschafft, nicht daran zu denken, doch so sehr diese Position ihm auch half, ihr Gesicht zu ignorieren, so sehr erinnerte es ihn besonders an das, was ihm zusetzte. Er wünschte sich, er hätte sich schon so viel eher einmal damit auseinandergesetzt.

Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich etwas, als er seine Hand zurückzog und die feuchten Finger betrachtete. Es war kein Ekel, den er dabei empfand. Diese Reaktion hatte er sich abgewöhnt, als er angefangen hatte, mit Flubberwurmschleim zu arbeiten. Es war vielmehr die Erkenntnis, dass sie nun endlich bekommen hatte, was sie seit der ersten Begegnung hatte haben wollen. Er hasste es, wenn andere gegen seinen Willen bekamen, was sie wollten.

Deswegen beschloss er, dass das der Vorbereitung genug sein sollte. Er spreizte ihre Beine noch ein bisschen weiter und umfasste seine Erektion, um in sie einzudringen.

Adia schrie spitz auf, als er dies in einem schnellen Stoß tat und Severus riss den Mund auf, als die Hitze ihn so plötzlich umfing. Er hatte vergessen, wie gut es sich anfühlte, selbst widerstrebend in eine Vagina einzudringen. Klebrig und eng, reizend und stimulierend. Das hatte nichts zu tun mit dem, was ihm während seiner Folter zugestoßen war. Hier war nicht er derjenige, der ausgeliefert war. Im Gegenteil, er hatte das Sagen.

Diese Erkenntnis ließ ihn neuerlich grinsen und schließlich nahm er einen trägen Rhythmus auf, der der Frau unter seinen Händen Geräusche entlockte, die ein bisschen wie ein würgendes Stöhnen klangen. Er stützte sich auf ihrem Po ab, presste sein Becken gegen ihres und zog es wieder zurück.

Bereits nach wenigen Stößen zuckten Adias Muskeln hin und wieder um ihn und Severus verdrehte die Augen nach oben. Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller, etwas unregelmäßig und weniger beherrscht. Seine Erektion war so prall, dass es beinahe weh tat und der Wunsch, es einfach hinter sich zu bringen, kehrte mit aller Macht zurück.

So dauerte es auch nicht mehr als drei oder vier Minuten, ehe seine Hoden sich zusammenzogen und er mit einem leisen Stöhnen seinen Höhepunkt erlebte.

Severus' Atmung ging schwer, während er sich auf Adia abstützte und die Kontrolle über seine Beine zurück zu erlangen versuchte. Nach ein paar Momenten zog er sich aus ihr zurück und wandte sich ab. Ein eigentümliches Knistern hinter ihm sagte ihm, dass sie sich zur Seite hatte fallen lassen.

„Wenn du dich jetzt einigermaßen abreagiert hast, können wir vielleicht einen zweiten Versuch wagen", ließ sie ihn wissen.

Severus erstarrte und wirbelte zu ihr herum, was angesichts seines wenig bekleideten Zustandes kaum eine einschüchternde Wirkung hatte. „Wovon sprichst du?"

Sie setzte sich auf. „Davon, dass ich – mal abgesehen von der Massage – nichts von diesem kurzen Intermezzo hatte! Glaub ja nicht, dass du dich so einfach aus der Affäre ziehen kannst." Sie sah aus, als würde sie am Rande der Wut tänzeln.

Dennoch hatte Severus nicht mehr als einen müden Blick für sie übrig. „Du wolltest Sex mit mir und den hast du bekommen. Ich habe niemals behauptet, ein guter oder gar rücksichtsvoller Liebhaber zu sein." Er angelte nach seinem Hemd.

„Und ich habe niemals behauptet, dass es mit einem Mal getan sei. Falls du dich noch erinnerst, habe ich von einer _Nacht_ gesprochen!" Sie schlug das eine Bein über das andere und stützte sich hinter sich auf der Matratze ab.

Severus erstarrte in einer Bewegung, ohne das Hemd auch nur berührt zu haben. Seine Blicke flogen zum Fenster und er stellte fest, dass es höchstens fünf Uhr nachmittags sein konnte.

Nachdem Adia seinem Blick gefolgt war, gab sie ein Zischen von sich. „Nun, wenn ich die Uhrzeit bedenke, wird es wohl auch der Abend tun. Zumindest bis ich ermattet einschlafe." Sie sprach die letzten Worte mit so ironischem Unterton, dass Severus ungläubig schnaubte.

„Du bist ein Miststück, Adia Withmore", knurrte er, wenig begeistert von der Vorstellung, dass er sich einige Stunden mit ihr beschäftigen musste – mindestens solange, bis er sie ausreichend ermüdet hatte. Das bedeutete, dass er ihr wirkliche Aufmerksamkeit zukommen lassen musste. Er konnte kaum beschreiben, wie sehr er sie dafür hasste.

„Habe ich jemals vom Gegenteil gesprochen?" Sie lächelte ihn von unten herauf an.

Severus war durchaus bewusst, dass sie dabei war, ihn um den Finger zu wickeln. Er wog ab, ob es richtig war, sich darauf einzulassen. Andererseits würde es vermutlich alles leichter machen, wenn er nicht an seiner Abneigung und dem Hass festhalten würde, den er zweifelsohne für sie empfand. „Das hast du nicht", gab er widerwillig zu und hielt ihren Blick fest. „Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass ich dich nicht ausstehen kann."

„Nun, das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit." Sie richtete sich auf und setzte sich an den Rand des Bettes.

„Und warum dann das ganze Theater hier?" In seine Augen trat ein gefährliches Blitzen und dabei war es ihm komplett egal, dass sie beide nackt waren.

Sie sah ihn lange an, sehr missmutig und dachte nach. Dann stand sie auf und öffnete die oberste Schublade von Hermines Nachttisch. Mit anscheinend großem Interesse nahm das Bild in die Hand, das Hermine von Ronald Weasley mitgebracht hatte; anscheinend hatte Adia es dort verstaut. „Ich bin eine Femme fatal, nicht wahr?" Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu, nur um ein abwartendes Gesicht zu sehen. „Was würdest du sagen, wenn ich dir verrate, dass ich bis vor zehn Minuten noch niemals Sex hatte?"

„Gar nichts. Ich würde lachen."

„Mistkerl!"

„Durch und durch." Dennoch entwich ihm kein einziger Laut, nicht einmal der Ansatz eines Lachens.

Vermutlich war es diese Tatsache, die Adia dazu brachte, sich zu ihm umzudrehen. „Es ist so. Den einzigen Sex, den ich bisher erlebt habe, war der zwischen Hermine und ihrem Mann. Ich habe es mehr oder weniger mit angesehen. Ihre Kontrolle wurde immer löchrig, wenn sie erregt war."

„Keine Bilder", knurrte Severus und rümpfte die Nase.

Adia feixte. „Ich hätte auch gerne meine eigenen Erfahrungen gemacht, aber nun ja… Meine Möglichkeiten waren begrenzt. Hermine hielt es immer für den falschen Weg, mir die Männer mit Sex gefügig zu machen."

„Sie schätzt eine List mehr als das Körperliche", wandte er ein, ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken.

„Natürlich tut sie das. Und das ist kein Grund, sie zu verteidigen."

„Ich habe sie nicht verteidigt."

„Und ob du das getan hast." Er wandte brummend den Blick ab. „Bevor du mir gleich an die Gurgel gehst, sollte ich dir vielleicht sagen, dass Hermine gerade nichts mitbekommt. Ich habe sie von diesem Gespräch ausgeschlossen."

Severus grinste. „Hätte ich auch, wenn ich zugeben müsste, noch Jungfrau zu sein."

Adias Augen wurden schmal. „Du liebst sie." Und diese drei Worte trafen ihn härter, als jede Beleidigung es hätte tun können.

Severus antwortete nicht darauf. Er wollte es weder vor ihr bestätigen, noch wollte er es ablehnen. Das eine wäre ein Eingeständnis, zu dem er noch nicht bereit war, das andere eine Lüge, die er nicht nutzen wollte. Also blieb er stumm.

„Oh, keine Panik! Ich finde das gut. Sonst hättest du womöglich noch länger versucht, mich in die Knie zu zwingen."

„Verlockender Gedanke."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen." Sie räumte endlich das Bild wieder weg und schlenderte weiter in den Raum. „Aber mir gefällt es so besser. Ich weiß, dass du alles tun wirst, um Hermine zu retten. Und auch wenn du es mir vielleicht nicht glauben wirst, ich will sie auch retten."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Ja, dein Einsatz haut mich wirklich vom Hocker."

Adia lächelte. Kein Feixen oder Grinsen, sondern ein ehrliches Lächeln. Er glaubte, es das erste Mal bei ihr zu sehen. „Ich habe lediglich auf dein Verhalten geantwortet. Weißt du, diesen Deal hättest du von Anfang an haben können. Hätte uns einiges erspart."

Severus spürte Wut in sich auflodern, wusste aber nicht, welcher Tatsache er diese zuordnen sollte. Adias Verhalten oder seiner Dummheit. Vermutlich war es schlauer, es auf Letzteres zu beziehen. „Bist du bald fertig mit deiner Ansprache?"

Sie kam noch dichter auf ihn zu. „Es gibt noch einiges, das ich dir gerne sagen will. Zum Beispiel, dass du ein erbärmlicher Folterknecht bist. Dass – was auch immer dich hat glauben lassen, es mit mir aufnehmen zu können – nicht existiert. Ich konnte dich mit einem Schauspiel glauben lassen, dass ich mich deinen Anweisungen fügen würde. Dabei ist es anders herum. Du hast das Geschick zum Foltern nicht in dir, denn du hast die wahre Folter erlebt. Du könntest das niemandem antun, der dir so viel bedeutet wie Hermine."

„Bist – du – fertig?"

Sie lächelte flüchtig. „Bin ich. Schenk' mir einfach ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit und gib mir etwas für diese Existenz, das mehr ist als Kämpfen." Mit dieser ehrlichen Bitte überraschte sie Severus. Ihr Blick war offen und verletzlich und es war verlockend, ihr genau jetzt so unglaublich wehzutun. Es könnte eine Rache sein für alles, was sie ihm und vor allem Hermine angetan hatte.

Doch Severus entschied sich dagegen. Es wäre töricht. „Das kann ich nicht", sagte er stattdessen und erlaubte ihr dabei vermutlich einen ähnlich tiefen Einblick in sein Inneres.

Adias anfänglich missmutiger Gesichtsausdruck wurde weich, als sie dies bemerkte. Sie neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite und lächelte schmerzlich. „Dreieinhalb Monate Folter, nicht wahr?"

Er senkte den Blick.

„Hey, ich habe niemals gesagt, dass wir es nicht langsam angehen lassen können."

„Wir können es gar nicht angehen!", zischte Severus gereizt.

„Und ob wir das können!" Die Härte und die Entschlossenheit waren in ihr Äußeres zurückgekehrt. „Denk daran, dass Hermine in Gefahr schwebt, solange ich diesen Trank nicht genommen habe. Und ich plane nicht, dies zu tun, solange du nicht tust, was ich will."

Severus' Blick flackerte. Er hatte es über zwanzig Jahre lang geschafft, eine Situation wie diese zu vermeiden. Und er wusste ganz genau, warum er nun doch in einer solchen steckte. Er hatte Gefühle zugelassen. Ihm blieb nicht mehr übrig, als Merlin dafür zu danken, dass ihm das nicht früher passiert war.

Etwas von seinen Gedankengängen und vor allem von der Resignation musste sich in seinem Gesicht widergespiegelt haben. Adia trat ohne große Scheu zu ihm und schluckte, ehe sie sagte: „Wir tasten uns vorsichtig vorwärts. Zuerst werde ich dich daran gewöhnen, dass dich jemand berührt." Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und legte sie ihm vorsichtig auf die Brust.

Severus spannte seine Muskeln an, ähnlich ihrer Abwehr von vorhin. So wie er da etwas getan hatte, das sie nicht wollte, tat sie es nun bei ihm. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihm hielt sie Blickkontakt und vergewisserte sich, dass sie nicht zu weit ging.

„Dann werde ich versuchen herauszufinden, ob du darauf genauso reagierst, wie Hermine es immer getan hat." Ihre Stirn legte sich in nachdenkliche Falten und die Hand wanderte hinauf zu seiner Schulter, strich kühl an seinem Hals entlang und wieder hinunter. Severus' Miene blieb unberührt. „Offenbar nicht", ließ sie ihn schmollend wissen.

Das wiederum entlockte ihm ein leises Stöhnen. „Du machst es falsch."

„Dann zeig mir, wie es richtig geht." Eine Falte hatte sich zwischen ihren Augenbrauen gebildet und eine Gänsehaut überzog ihren Körper. Es war empfindlich kalt in diesem Zimmer, seitdem Hermine das Fenster geöffnet hatte.

„Ich denke, fürs Erste wäre es nicht schlecht, wenn du das Licht dämpfst und das Zimmer aufwärmst." Wenn schon kein Weg daran vorbei führte, konnten sie es auch richtig machen.

Adia lächelte erneut dieses ehrliche Lächeln und wandte sich der Kommode zu, um Hermines Zauberstab zu suchen. Kurz darauf herrschte im Zimmer ein angenehmes Halbdunkel, das verlockende Schattenspiele auf ihren Körpern entstehen ließ. Außerdem war es so warm, dass er überzeugt war, dass die nächste Gänsehaut eine gänzlich andere Ursache haben würde.

„Besser?", fragte sie und wirkte das erste Mal etwas nervös.

„Ja", bestätigte Severus. Er fühlte sich zunehmend sicher in der lehrenden Rolle und ging auf Adia zu. Zwar hatte er selbst nicht übermäßig viele Erfahrungen auf diesem Gebiet, doch definitiv mehr als sie. Unter den Blinden war der Einäugige eben doch König.

Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich dennoch und er schluckte, überwand bewusst die Abneigung gegen die Nähe zu ihr und legte eine Hand an ihre Wange. „Wenn du jemanden mit Berührungen reizen möchtest, musst du dir vorstellen, wie es sich für ihn anfühlt." Sein Daumen bewegte sich minimal auf ihrer Haut und neben der Tatsache, dass diese sich sehr weich und angenehm anfasste, beobachtete er zufrieden, wie sie ihren Mund ein kleines Stück öffnete. „Und du musst es genießen." Seine Hand rutschte von ihrer Wange über ihren Hals, sein Zeigefinger zeichnete die Linie des Schlüsselbeins nach und sein Daumen reizte seitlich ihren Oberkörper, während seine Finger über ihren Arm wanderten. Auf dem Weg zurück nach oben ließ er ihrer Brust eine viel zu kurze Berührung zukommen und hörte, wie sie stockend Luft holte. „Verstehst du, was ich meine?"

Sie nickte. „Ich denke schon." Dann hob sie ihre Hand und fasste nach der seinen. Zurückhaltend betastete sie die raue Haut, die Schwielen als Zeugen seiner Arbeit und die Narben, die die Vergangenheit hinterlassen hatte. Danach wandte sie sich seinem Unterarm zu, den heftigen Narben, die das Dunkle Mal beinahe unkenntlich machten, und seine Haare stellten sich dort mit der Gänsehaut auf, die diese Behandlung verursachte.

Bestärkt durch ihren Erfolg, legte sie ihre andere Hand gleich an seinen Oberarm und fuhr zügig daran hinauf, bis sie sein Gesicht in ihren Händen hielt. „Weißt du, es gibt da etwas, das ich schon immer mal ausprobieren wollte." Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe und erinnerte ihn damit so unvermittelt an Hermine, dass er einen Moment schwankte.

„Ach ja?", brachte er sehr heiser klingend hervor und wünschte sich mehr denn je, sie könnten aufhören.

Doch Adia schien es nicht zu bemerken. Stattdessen nickte sie erneut und streckte sich ihm entgegen, um ihre Lippen auf seine zu bringen. Severus sog hart die Luft ein und versteifte sich unwillkürlich. Sie hingegen ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und forderte ihn immer wieder aufs Neue dazu auf, sich darauf einzulassen.

Nach einigen endlos scheinenden Sekunden tat er dies dann auch und wurde durch die verlockenden Berührungen immer wagemutiger, ignorierte immer leichter, was man ihm angetan hatte. Das hier hatte absolut nichts mit dem zu tun, was Lucius Malfoy veranlasst hatte. Und auch mit nichts, das er mit Hermine in Verbindung brachte. Das hier war ein Deal, der sich gerade in eine Richtung entwickelte, mit der er einigermaßen leben konnte.

* * *

- 29.08.2001 -

* * *

Severus schlief in dieser Nacht nicht. Er war zwar müde und erschöpft, die letzten Stunden hatten ihn auf eine Art gefordert, die er sich seit langer Zeit verboten hatte. Dennoch wollte er nicht, dass dieser Deal nun einfach sein Ende fand.

Stattdessen beobachtete er Adia beim Schlafen. Diese Frau hatte einige Überraschungen für ihn übrig gehabt. Vor allem war sie die erste gewesen, die ihn an der Nase herum geführt hatte. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass bei diesem Gedanken ein ungläubiges Lächeln auf sein Gesicht trat – auch wenn es sich ein bisschen wie Fahnenflucht anfühlte.

Ihr Verhalten an diesem Abend hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er widerwillig einen gewissen Respekt ihr gegenüber empfand. Er wollte es nicht als Sympathie bezeichnen, dafür war zu viel passiert. Doch er war überzeugt, dass sie ihr Wort halten würde, etwas, mit dem er bis vor wenigen Stunden noch nicht gerechnet hatte.

Nach dem 'offiziellen' Teil war sie erschöpft genug gewesen, um etwas gesprächiger zu werden. Sie hatte ihm ein paar seiner Fragen beantwortet und Severus hatte feststellen müssen, dass sie Hermine weder Hass noch Konkurrenzdenken entgegenbrachte. Nein, sie war stattdessen absolut loyal dem Menschen gegenüber, der ihr das Leben geschenkt hatte.

Adia hatte keine parasitäre Verbindung zu Hermine, sondern eine symbiotische. Wenn Hermine nicht mehr konnte, übernahm Adia die Kontrolle. Und wenn Adia nicht mehr weiter wusste, gab sie die Führung an Hermine ab. Sie hatte Hermine schützen wollen. Mit allem, was sie getan hatte. Und deswegen hatte sie angefangen, sich seiner Behandlung zu fügen. Denn Hermine lief die Zeit davon und sich zu fügen, war der einzige Weg gewesen, sein Gehör zu bekommen.

Severus seufzte leise. Er war wirklich entsetzlich blind gewesen in den letzten Wochen. Und woher diese Blindheit stammte, wusste er viel zu gut. Es hatte seine Gründe, warum Albus ihm gezeigt hatte, seine Emotionen zu kontrollieren. Ein Spion durfte nichts fühlen. Und ein Fokterknecht sowieso nicht. Doch er war keins von beidem mehr.

Adia sah ungewohnt friedlich aus, wenn sie schlief. Ihre Haare waren etwas wirr, aber sie glänzten im Licht. Es gab eine Zeit, da hätte er sie liebend gerne so und noch sehr viel weniger lebhaft gesehen. Inzwischen war es ein bedrückender Gedanke, dass er drauf und dran war, ihr Leben zu beenden.

Dieser Gedanke war es letztendlich, der ihn dazu trieb, aufzustehen. Severus hatte es geschickt zu verhindern gewusst, dass sie in seinem Arm einschlief. Das war ein Zugeständnis an Nähe, das er auch jetzt noch nicht machen konnte und wollte. Nicht mit ihr. Stattdessen hatte er sich ein Stück von ihr entfernt unter die Laken gerollt und an die Decke gestarrt.

Da das Zimmer wenig zu bieten hatte, wenn es um Ablenkung ging, wandte Severus sich erneut dem Fenster zu. Bevor er die Gardinen öffnete, die Adia früher am Abend geschlossen hatte, zog er sich seine Hosen wieder an. Mit nacktem Oberkörper stellte er sich an das Sims und blickte hinaus in einen zarten Sonnenaufgang.

Durch die verschwommene Grenze dieser Dimension wirkte das Schauspiel noch eine Spur befremdlicher, als es sonst schon der Fall war. Es war immer ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, eine Nacht ohne Schlaf hinter sich gebracht zu haben. Als ob der komplette Ablauf der Zeit aus den Fugen geraten wäre. Als ob ein Tag kein Ende nehmen wollte.

Was allerdings ein Ende genommen hatte, war das Spiel, auf das er sich mit Adia eingelassen hatte. Anders als er es erwartet hatte. Ohne einen Sieger. Doch zugunsten von Hermine. Das war alles, was ihn interessierte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Gegen zehn betrat Adia die Küche und als Severus sie erblickte, wanderte seine Augenbraue nach oben. Sie hatte sich lediglich sein Hemd (und hoffentlich ihr Höschen) angezogen und es flüchtig zugeknöpft. Mit verschränkten Armen lehnte er sich zurück. „Dass ich mit dir geschlafen habe, erlaubt dir nicht, dich bei meinen Sachen zu bedienen." Tatsächlich hatte er seine Sachen gar nicht mitgenommen, als er irgendwann in sein Zimmer gegangen war. Er hatte allerdings auch nicht erwartet, dass sie diese anziehen würde.

„Ich wollte dich noch mal knurren hören", gähnte sie und lächelte ihn dann keck an. Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch und goss sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein.

Severus antwortete nicht darauf. Er wusste nicht, was er zu dieser Feststellung sagen sollte. Inzwischen war er an einem Punkt angekommen, an dem es ihm nicht mehr im Mindesten gefiel, dass dies der einzige Weg war, Hermine zu helfen.

„Hör auf, so verbissen dein Toast anzustarren. Sonst läuft es noch weg", riss die rassige Frau ihn schließlich aus den Gedanken und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du einen so entsetzlich unpassenden Humor hast." Seine Augen waren schmal, während er nach dem Toast griff und herzhaft hineinbiss.

„Oh doch. Mein Humor ist grauenhaft. Deswegen habe ich es mir angewöhnt, die Männer anders um den Finger zu wickeln." Sie grinste und griff dann ebenfalls nach einer Scheibe Toast.

Severus seufzte und warf dem alten Tagespropheten missmutige Blicke zu. Er konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden, die Zeitung wegzuwerfen. Sie schien eine Verbindung in die Welt zu sein, die er sonst nicht bekommen konnte. Und das obwohl sie schon vollkommen veraltet war.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du Frühstück gemacht hast? Ich hatte erwartet, dass du mit der Phiole in der Hand neben dem Bett stehen würdest – und zwar morgens um sechs."

„Wenn man dich reden hört, könnte man glatt auf die Idee kommen, ich sei ein Sadist", bemerkte er gedehnt.

„Nie im Leben würde ich das behaupten."

Er konnte ein angedeutetes Lächeln nicht verbergen. „So wie ich Hermine gestern erlebt habe, wird sie nicht viel von einem anständigen Essen halten."

Sie nickte langsam. „Und da ich mir den Körper mit ihr teile, wird auch sie gegessen haben, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin", führte sie seine Überlegungen zu Ende. „Slytherin durch und durch."

„In der Tat." Seine Blicke bohrten sich in ihre und vor allem versuchte er ihr deutlich zu machen, dass er sie heute nicht mehr mochte als gestern um dieselbe Zeit. Doch sie hatte das Bild verändert, das er von ihr gehabt hatte. Aus dem verzogenen, rücksichtslosen Biest war ein Frau geworden, die einfach nur versucht hatte, das Beste aus ihrer Existenz herauszuholen, ohne dem Menschen, der einer Mutter wohl am nähesten kam, zu schaden. Im Grunde war es abzusehen gewesen, dass eine Identität mit den Charaktereigenschaften, die Hermine ihr gegeben hatte, einen solchen Willen entwickeln würde. Er hatte gewusst, dass es Probleme geben würde, von dem Moment an, in dem er die Verwandlung in Hermines Erinnerungen beobachtet hatte.

Und nachdem er den Morgen dafür genutzt hatte, die Einträge in dem gemeinsamen Tagebuch zu Ende zu lesen, hatte er festgestellt, dass er damit Recht gehabt hatte. Hermines Einträge hatten von dem Kampf gegen die Trauer und gegen Adia berichtet. Von der Flucht, die das Auftreten der Dunkelhaarigen immer gewesen war und von dem Versuch, ihn zu hassen für die Dinge, die seit seiner Entführung und wegen seiner Entführung geschehen waren.

So wie sie es ihm vor knapp einem Monat gesagt hatte, hatte sie dieses Vorhaben nicht durchziehen können. Severus hatte schmerzlich gelächelt bei dem Eintrag, in dem sie zugegeben hatte, resigniert zu haben. Sie war einfach kein Mensch, der anderen etwas vorwarf, das sie nicht getan hatten, egal wie sehr sie ein solcher zu sein versuchte.

Natürlich berichtete sie von nicht mehr als einer Akzeptanz seiner Person. Er war ihr früherer Lehrer und würde auch in Zukunft wieder ihr Lehrer sein. Wenn die Sache mit Adia und der Therapie ausgestanden war, würde er sie zu einer Tränkemeisterin ausbilden, die die Prüfungen der Gilde mit Leichtigkeit bestehen würde. Und er würde stolz auf sie sein.

„Severus?" Adia sah ihn von unten herauf an.

Er hob die Augenbrauen, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er sie hörte.

„Woran hast du gedacht?"

„An nichts, das dich etwas angehen würde."

Auf ihrem Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln. „Natürlich nicht. Wie anmaßend von mir."

Er nickte. „Es ist ein Jammer, dass ich es noch immer nicht geschafft habe, dir diese überzogene Neugierde auszutreiben."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun ist es zu spät, Professor."

„Leider." Er griff nach seiner Tasse und nahm einen großen Schluck des zu seinem Missfallen nur noch lauwarmen Kaffees.

„Wie wird es nun weitergehen?" Sie wischte sich die Hände ab und schob den Teller von sich.

Severus lehnte sich neuerlich auf dem Stuhl zurück und holte tief Luft. „Du wirst den Trank nehmen und ich werde mich um Hermine kümmern."

„Das ist alles? Keine Sprüche, kein magisches Brimborium?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Den Zauberspruch, den Hermine nutzte, um dich zu erschaffen, galt lediglich dem Zweck, die Verwandlung abzuschließen. Ich habe meinen eigenen zum selben Zweck benutzt."

„Klingt logisch", murmelte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Dann lass es uns angehen!" Sie schob scharrend den Stuhl über die Fliesen und verschwand aus der Küche, ohne dass Severus etwas antworten konnte.

Er sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher und vermutete, dass sie nicht so kühl mit der Situation umging, wie sie ihn glauben machen wollte. Doch er würde sie nicht darauf ansprechen. Die letzte Nacht hatte bereits zu viel Nähe und Verständnis mit sich gebracht. Wenn er diesen Pfad weiter verfolgte, würde Hermine darunter leiden.

Also straffte er seine Haltung und folgte ihr aus der Küche. Die Treppen stieg er mit so natürlich gewordener Routine hinauf, dass er kaum glauben konnte, dass sie erst seit zwei Monaten hier waren. Wie lange würde der Aufenthalt hier wohl noch dauern?

Zu seiner Überraschung stellte er fest, dass der Wunsch, wieder nach draußen zu kommen, momentan ein sehr kleiner war. Er hatte Hoffnung gefunden, sowohl für Hermine als auch für sich selbst. Sie würden es irgendwie schaffen, diesen Teil des Krieges zu überstehen – in welcher Form auch immer.

Bevor er Adia in Hermines Zimmer folgte, holte er die Phiole mit dem Zaubertrank aus seinem eigenen. Sie hatte sich ihre Kleidung angezogen, als er durch die Tür trat, und saß am Rand des Bettes. Ihr Blick flackerte, als sie zu ihm hinauf sah. „Ich dachte, es wäre möglicherweise nicht verkehrt, wenn ich… hier sitze."

Severus nickte und trat vor sie. Er weigerte sich, neben ihr Platz zu nehmen, ging aber in die Hocke. „Ich würde es vorziehen, dir sagen zu können, was auf dich zukommt, aber das kann ich nicht." Dann hielt er ihr mit festem Blick die Phiole hin.

Adia griff mit erstaunlicherweise ruhiger Hand danach. „Ich weiß." Nachdenklich drehte sie das Gefäß in ihrer Hand, dann lächelte sie schief und eine zarte Röte überzog ihr Gesicht, als sie sagte: „Es war mir eine Ehre, Sie kennen zu lernen, Professor Snape!"

Severus schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann allerdings erwiderte er: „Die Ehre ist ganz auf meiner Seite, Miss Withmore."

Er zuckte überrascht zurück, als sie die Hand ausstreckte. Dann zwang er sich zur Ruhe und sie strich ihm ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Versprich mir, dass du auf Hermine aufpassen wirst."

„Das werde ich."

Mit fest zusammengepressten Lippen entkorkte sie die Phiole, begegnete seinem Blick und leerte sie in einem Zug.

* * *

TBC...


	28. 213: Kontrollverlust

**Kapitel 2.13 – Kontrollverlust**

* * *

Severus zwang sich dazu, ihren Blick festzuhalten. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, wie ihr Puls an der Halsschlagader raste und stellte fest, dass sein eigener Herzschlag nicht eben der ruhigste war. Sogar seine Hände waren etwas feucht, doch er schob diese allgemeine Aufregung eher der Tatsache zu, dass er gleich sehen würde, wie der Trank wirkte.

Quälend lange Minuten hockte er vor Adia und starrte in ihre dunklen Augen. Seine Beine wurden müde und irgendwann begann sich ihre Stirn zu runzeln. „Ist es normal, dass es solange dauert?"

Severus erhob sich und neigte den Kopf. Sie sah noch immer genauso aus wie zuvor. „Das ist es nicht", knurrte er dann und wandte sich ab.

Automatisch konzentrierte er sich darauf, die aufsteigende Frustration und Wut mit Hilfe seines magischen Potentials zu kontrollieren, bis ihm sehr deutlich bewusst wurde, dass ihm diese Möglichkeit nun versagt war. Das bisschen, was ihm an Magie geblieben war, reichte nicht mal im Ansatz, um dem Chaos in seinem Kopf zu begegnen. Wie ein Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein.

Unruhig lief er im Raum auf und ab, traute sich aber auch nicht, das Zimmer zu verlassen. Möglicherweise setzte die Wirkung doch verspätet ein und er musste da sein, wenn es geschah. Er musste wissen, dass Hermine es gut überstand.

Bei diesem Gedanken wirbelte er zu Adia herum und sein Blick verriet, wie dicht er am Rande des Kontrollverlustes stand. „Ist Hermine noch da?"

Sie wich unbewusst ein Stück zurück. „Ja, sie ist da." Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht, als sie hinzufügte: „Aber es geht ihr nicht gut."

Den letzten Zusatz hätte sie sich sparen sollen. Die Erkenntnis, mit dem Trank versagt zu haben, und der Zeitdruck schafften es, seine mühsam aufrecht erhaltene Kontrolle übermäßig zu strapazieren. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, stand ein paar Sekunden bebend auf der Stelle und riss dann so abrupt den am nächsten stehenden Stuhl um, dass von Adia ein ersticktes Keuchen kam.

Sichtlich zufrieden verzog er den Mund, als er die Trümmer des Stuhles zu seinen Füßen betrachtete. Der Tisch folgte diesem Beispiel und als die massive Tischplatte zu Boden krachte, vibrierte eben dieser unter ihren Füßen.

„Severus!", wandte Adia ein, doch ihre Stimme erreichte keine zurechnungsfähigen Teile seines Verstandes.

Severus war erfüllt von wochenlanger Anspannung, Konzentration, Frustration und letztendlich auch Angst. Angst, die er so nicht kannte und die ihn allein deswegen schon nervös machte. Er griff beherzt nach der Lehne des zweiten Stuhls und hob diesen über seinen Kopf, ehe er ihn mit einem gutturalen Grunzen auf den Boden schmetterte.

Im nächsten Moment wurde er forsch an der Schulter herumgerissen und die tiefschwarzen Augen Adias rutschten wieder in sein Sichtfeld. „Severus, hör auf damit!", befahl sie laut; die Falte zwischen ihren Augenbrauen war sehr tief geworden.

Der Tränkemeister befreite sich mühelos aus ihrem Griff und nahm stattdessen das Bücherregal in Augenschein. Dass eines seiner Ziele bisher gewesen war, Hermine bei ihrer Rückkehr ein unverändertes Zimmer zu präsentieren, war ihm nun völlig gleich.

Doch ehe er das Regal erreichen konnte, hatte Adia ihn neuerlich zu sich herumgedreht. Am Rande seines Verstandes wunderte er sich, wie viel Kraft sie hatte, doch er verfolgte diesen Gedankengang nicht weiter. „Beruhige dich, verdammt!", schrie sie nun schon beinahe.

Im nächsten Moment hatte er sie fest an den Oberarmen gepackt und zog sie ein Stück zu sich herauf. „Sage mir nicht, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe. Das geht dich absolut nichts an!" Seine Stimme war zwar ruhig und von gemäßigter Lautstärke, aber sie vibrierte von der Kraft der Wut, die durch seine Adern rauschte.

„Und ob es mich etwas angeht! Mich und auch Hermine. Wenn du jetzt die Kontrolle verlierst, ist alles zu spät." Sie blitzte ihn herausfordernd an.

„Das ist es sowieso!" Sein Griff festigte sich noch ein bisschen, ohne dass er es wirklich bemerkte. Auf Adias Gesicht spiegelten sich die ersten Anzeichen von Schmerz wider und sie wand sich unwohl in seinem Griff.

„Lass mich los, Severus!"

Ihre Stimme klang für ihn, als ob sich eine dicke Wand aus Wasser zwischen ihnen befände. Gedämpft und irgendwie verzerrt. Er registrierte, dass er einen Bereich seines Seins betreten hatte, den er seit seines Entzugs vor etwa zwanzig Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Ihm fehlte die Kraft, sich zu kontrollieren, und dieser Fehler war der größte, den er seit langem gemacht hatte. Bei seiner Opferbereitschaft hatte er nicht bedacht, dass der Trank möglicherweise nicht wirken könnte.

„Lass mich los!", erklang der Befehl ein weiteres Mal, doch die Stimme war eine andere.

Severus blinzelte und stellte fest, dass die Augen, die ihn wütend und gleichzeitig ängstlich anstarrten, die Farbe von Bernstein angenommen hatten. Es war nicht länger Adia, die er – wie er nun feststellte – hart in seinem Griff hatte, sondern Hermine.

Erschrocken stolperte er zurück und fiel beinahe über die zerschmetterte Einrichtung am Boden. Er fuhr sich über die Stirn und wandte sich ab, die Luft im Raum schien immer dicker zu werden und ein leichter Schwindel hatte ihn erfasst. So war es auch damals immer gewesen. Wenn der Rausch abflaute, kam die große Erschöpfung.

„Es tut mir leid", murmelte er und stützte sich an der Wand ab.

Hermines Atem ging so laut und keuchend, dass er es selbst durch das Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren hören konnte. Er wurde sich der Entschlossenheit bewusst, die in ihren Worten gestanden hatte, und entwickelte eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon, wie viel Kraft sie dies gekostet haben musste. Kraft, die sie von nirgendwo anders als aus ihrem ohnehin unter Druck stehenden magischen Potential geschöpft haben musste.

Als er sich zu ihr umdrehte, wusste er seine Befürchtung bestätigt. Ein schwaches, jedoch stärker werdendes Glühen hatte ihren Körper erfasst. Hermine lehnte am Fußende ihres Bettes und rang nach Luft, ihre Finger waren um das Holz geschlungen und weiß vor Anstrengung.

Severus wischte seine eigene Erschöpfung beiseite und ging zu ihr. Rücksichtslos ihre Aufmerksamkeit fordernd, fasste er sie bei den Schultern, achtete auf den Druck, den er in diesen Griff legte, und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. „Hermine, hör mir zu!"

Sie murmelte unverständlich und atemlos, den Blick auf einen Punkt unterhalb seines Kinns gerichtet.

Severus fasste nach ihrem und zog ihr Gesicht nach oben. „Sieh mich an und hör mir zu! Du musst von deiner Magie schöpfen. Du musst sie verbrauchen, Hermine."

Ihr Blick flatterte, ehe sie die Augen schloss. Mit nun noch sehr viel heftiger pochendem Herzen wartete Severus ab, was geschah. Zu seiner Erleichterung wurde das Glühen schwächer und ebbte bald so sehr ab, dass es kaum mehr wahrzunehmen war.

Daraufhin nickte er und wollte das Zimmer verlassen. Hermine hatte die Kontrolle fürs erste zurückerlangt und was sie nun tun sollten, wusste er selbst nicht. Doch die Tür schlug heftig vor seiner Nase zu, woraufhin er in einem Anflug unpassender Erheiterung den Mund verzog. „So solltest du sie nicht verbrauchen", stellte er trocken fest, drehte sich ihr aber wieder zu.

„Du musst mir helfen, Severus! Ich kann es nicht kontrollieren. Die Magie brodelt in mir. Es ist so heiß, es frisst mich auf." Sie lehnte noch immer am Bett.

„Das hättest du dir überlegen sollen, bevor du dich auf Adia eingelassen hast."

„Das hat nichts mit Adia zu tun!"

„Natürlich hat es das! Wenn sie nicht wäre, wärst du nicht in dieser Lage!", erwiderte er barsch.

„Das kannst du nicht wissen." Mit einem bitteren Blick und Tränen in den Augen schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Natürlich nicht", murmelte er. Severus war mit seinem Latein am Ende und streckte die Hand aus, um die Tür zu öffnen. Eine Mauer baute sich vom Boden aus auf, bis sie an der Decke abschloss.

„Du kannst mich nicht einfach so stehen lassen!", keifte Hermine und als er sie widerwillig ansah, setzte das Glühen neuerlich ein.

„Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun?" Seine Stimme war wieder lauter geworden.

„Zeig mir, wie ich es beherrschen kann. Geh in meinen Verstand und… mach, dass es aufhört." Sie stieß langsam einen langen Atemzug aus.

Severus' Gesicht verhärtete sich zu einer sehr bitteren Maske. „Das kann ich nicht."

Hermine starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass der Trank nicht gewirkt hat!"

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich dich für einen meiner Fehler leiden lassen würde, Hermine? Ist das deine Meinung von mir?" Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie laut er geworden war, doch als sie nun unter seiner Frage zusammenzuckte, rief er sich neuerlich zur Räson.

„Nein, natürlich nicht", gab sie kleinlaut zu. „Aber was ist denn dann der Grund? Warum willst du mir jetzt nicht helfen?" Eine Träne sammelte sich unter ihrem Lid. Hermine wischte sie eilig weg, während ihr Gesicht sich vor Schmerz verzog.

„Ich kann dir nicht helfen. Nicht mehr, als ich es eben getan habe."

„Doch, du musst es mir zeigen!"

Er schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. Sie verstand es nicht. „Lass mich raus, Hermine."

Ohne auf seine Worte zu reagieren, sackte sie zu Boden und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Er wusste, was sie empfand. Er kannte die Schmerzen, die ein Übermaß an magischem Potential, angestaut durch das Verdrängen quälender Erinnerungen, auslöste. Nur einmal hatte er es erlebt. Einmal bevor Albus in seinen Verstand eingedrungen war und ihm gezeigt hatte, wie er es richtig machte.

Doch diese Option hatte er nicht. Ohne Magie konnte er nicht in Hermines Verstand und ohne seine Hilfe würden die Schmerzen ihr früher oder später dauerhaften Schaden zufügen.

Er ging zu ihr und hockte sich auf den Boden. Mit nahezu sanften Griffen löste er ihre Hände von ihren Schläfen und zog sie in eine aufrechtere Haltung. „Du musst mir zuhören, Hermine. Du musst deine Magie ausschöpfen, so dass sie ihre Energie verliert."

„Ich weiß nicht wie…", flüsterte sie.

„Nutze die Magie dazu, um deine Erinnerungen zu beherrschen. Das ist der einfachste Weg."

„Nein! Die Magie macht die Erinnerungen lebendig." Sie schluchzte so tief, dass es Severus eine gequälte Miene entlockte.

„Das tut sie nicht." Doch Hermine schien nicht, als ob sie sich jetzt auf ein solches Wagnis einlassen würde. Sie hatten nicht genug Ruhe, als dass er ihr Dinge wie diese beibringen könnte. Und vermutlich war das auf lange Sicht gesehen auch sehr viel gesünder.

Severus wandte den Blick von ihrem Gesicht ab und betrachtete ihre Hände. Eine Idee formte sich in seinem Verstand, ein Weg, den er noch nie beschritten hatte, von dem er nicht einmal wusste, ob es möglich war. Dennoch war es wohl einen Versuch wert.

„Du musst mir helfen, Hermine." Er ließ ihre Handgelenke los und verflocht stattdessen seine Hände mit ihren. Für einen Moment erlaubte er es sich, diesen ersten vertrauteren Kontakt zu genießen, ihre warmen Handflächen an seinen und wie klein ihre Hände waren. Dann kehrte er in die Gegenwart zurück. „Konzentriere dich darauf, deine Magie an mich weiterzuleiten."

„Wie?"

Er lachte kurz auf und zuckte die Schultern. „Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung."

Sie runzelte zwar die Stirn, ließ sich aber darauf ein. Severus hielt ihren Blick fest und spürte bald ein Kribbeln an seiner Handfläche, das immer intensiver wurde. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, die Magie anzunehmen, die Hermine im darbot, und nach einigen vergeblichen Anläufen zog sich das Kribbeln seinen Arm hinauf und versetzte nach und nach seinen gesamten Körper auf eine Art und Weise in Aufruhr, wie er es noch niemals zuvor erlebt hatte. Es brachte seinen Herzschlag aus dem Rhythmus, ließ ihm den kalten Schweiß ausbrechen und verursachte allgemein ein Gefühl starker Krankheit. Lange, dessen war er sich bewusst, würde er diesen Durchstrom nicht ertragen.

Die Magie, die Hermine ihm zukommen ließ, war flüchtig. Er konnte sie nicht speichern und spürte, wie sie aus seinen Füßen wieder entwich. Der Boden begann neuerlich zu vibrieren, die Luft knisterte und es wurde zunehmend warm im Raum.

Dann allerdings versuchte er, diesen Strom an Magie zu nutzen, um in Hermines Verstand einzudringen. Seine Blicke schärften sich und er spürte, wie er durch jahrelange Erfahrung relativ schnell Zugang in ihren Kopf fand. Hermines Okklumentikfähigkeiten waren gering und er überwand ihre Barrieren schnell. Was ihn dann erwartete, ließ ihn allerdings taumeln.

In ihrem Verstand sah es aus wie auf einem Schlachtfeld. Das magische Potential hatte alles durcheinander gebracht und wütete wie ein außer Kontrolle geratener Niffler. Severus versuchte, zumindest einen Teil der Magie zu kanalisieren, aber es gelang ihm nicht. So wie Albus es damals bei ihm nicht alleine geschafft hatte, brauchte auch er Hermines Hilfe.

„Du musst diese Energie ableiten, Hermine." Seine Konzentration schwand, nur durch seine bloße Anwesenheit in ihrem Verstand.

„Wie mache ich das?"

„Genauso, wie du sie an mich weiterleitest. Nur dass du dich dieses Mal auf den Boden konzentrierst." Er spürte entfernt, wie sein Herz ein paar Schläge lang aussetzte und versuchte das beklemmende Gefühl zu ignorieren.

Hermines Griff um seine Hände wurde fester, als sie seinen Anweisungen folgte. Das Kribbeln an seiner Handfläche jedoch ließ etwas nach und es ging ihm zunehmend besser. Er bekam gerade noch genug Magie, um sich in ihrem Kopf zu halten. Während die Energie aus ihrem Verstand schwand, versuchte Severus, für ein bisschen Ordnung zu sorgen. Zumindest soweit Hermine es zuließ.

Als nach ein paar Minuten der Strom abriss und er aus ihrem Verstand glitt, war der Zustand noch weit von einer Ordnung entfernt. Doch es würde fürs Erste genügen. Er sackte auf den Boden zurück und rang nach Atem, ebenso wie Hermine es ihm gegenüber tat.

„Wow", brachte sie schließlich hervor und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die feuchte Stirn.

Severus nickte. Es gab Zeiten, in denen hatte er Zwischenfälle wie diesen wesentlich besser ertragen.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich in den letzten zehn Minuten Zeit hatte, mir darüber Gedanken zu machen?"

„Vermutlich nicht."

Severus kämpfte sich auf die Beine und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. Sie griff zwar bereitwillig danach, legte aber nur wenig Gewicht hinein, während auch sie auf ihre Füße zurückfand. „Du solltest dich erstmal ausruhen."

Hermine nickte langsam, doch sie machte keine Anstalten, seine Hand loszulassen. „Was ist mit deiner Magie geschehen?"

War es wirklich so vermessen gewesen zu glauben, dass sie es nicht bemerken würde? Bei einem derart engen Kontakt, wie sie ihn eben gehabt hatten, war es das wahrscheinlich. Dennoch wandte er den Blick ab und machte sich sehr resolut von ihr los. „Ich habe sie auf Adias Tränen übertragen, um die Einhorntränen auszugleichen."

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Das hättest du nicht tun sollen."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sah sie kurz an. „Es hätte mich nicht gestört, wenn der Trank gewirkt hätte."

Hermine nickte kläglich und als er sich umwandte, um endlich das Zimmer zu verlassen, riss sie die Mauer ein und gab die Tür frei. Severus sah sich nicht nach ihr um, während er über den Flur ging und seinen eigenen Raum betrat. Dort angekommen schlüpfte er aus seinen Schuhen und legte sich angezogen auf das Bett. Er war sowohl körperlich als auch geistig erschöpft und zumindest letzteres war ein vollkommen neues Gefühl für ihn.

* * *

- 30.08.2001 -

* * *

Es war spät in der Nacht, als Severus wieder erwachte. Seine einzige Reaktion darauf bestand darin, dass er sich ein bisschen anders hinlegte, um seine Muskeln zu entspannen. Danach starrte er an die Decke und bemerkte nicht einmal, wie seine Stirn sich in tiefe Falten legte.

Dass der Trank möglicherweise nicht wirken könnte, war eine Variable gewesen, die er hartnäckig ignoriert hatte. Was natürlich töricht gewesen war angesichts der Tatsache, dass ein Trank dieser Art das erste Mal gebraut worden war. Doch das änderte nichts daran, dass sie mit Hermines Problem genauso weit waren wie vor einem Monat.

Er holte tief Luft und stieß diese scharf durch seine Nase aus, während er sich mit der flachen Hand über das Gesicht fuhr und die letzte Müdigkeit vertrieb. Irgendetwas hatte er übersehen. Nach all der Recherche und allen Überlegungen… der Trank hätte wirken müssen. Es gab keinen Grund, warum er es nicht getan hatte.

In diesem Moment klopfte es leise an seiner Tür und er gab ein Brummen von sich, das laut genug war, um es auch auf dem Flur zu hören. Dann setzte er sich auf und beobachtete, wie Hermine durch einen schmalen Spalt in der Tür das Zimmer betrat, allerdings an der Tür stehen blieb. „Habe ich dich geweckt?"

„Nein."

Sie nickte, wirkte etwas beruhigt. Aber anscheinend wusste sie nicht, wie sie nun zum Thema kommen sollte.

Er deutete auf den freien Stuhl, der so weit unter dem Tisch hervorgezogen war, dass er schon beinahe an seinem Bett stand. Nachdem er Hermines Einrichtung zerstört hatte, war es wohl nur fair, ihr bei sich eine Sitzgelegenheit anzubieten.

Einige Momente lang sortierte sie ihre Gedanken, bevor sie sagte: „Mein magisches Potential…" Sie lächelte kläglich über diesen für sie zweifellos neuen Begriff. „Es regeneriert sich. Wie schnell geht so was?" Sie wischte sich mit einer zitternden Hand durch die Haare.

„Wenn man es so vehement unterdrückt wie du ziemlich schnell."

„I-Ich kann das nicht zulassen", erwiderte sie so schnell, dass sie sogar ihre Geschwindigkeiten bei mündlichen Prüfungen übertraf.

„Ich weiß."

Ein paar Momente wurde es still, ehe sie fragte: „Was war es, das du mir vorhin erklären wolltest?" Er sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. „Wegen meiner Erinnerungen."

„Dass du deine Magie dafür nutzen sollst, sie zu kontrollieren. So staut sie sich nicht und erfüllt einen sinnvollen Zweck." Es war anstrengend, ein solches Gespräch zu führen, während er Hermine kaum richtig sehen konnte. Für einen Moment erwog er es, eine Lampe zu entzünden, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Der Schutz der Dunkelheit erlaubte ein größeres Maß an Offenheit.

„Kannst du es mir zeigen?"

„Nein."

Hermine seufzte leise.

„Ich müsste dafür in deinen Verstand eindringen und das kann ich nicht mehr." Das letzte Wort sprach er nur mit sehr viel Widerwillen aus.

„Du bist vorhin auch in meinem Verstand gewesen."

Er schnaubte. „Ja, für vielleicht drei Minuten und das auch nur, weil deine Magie durch meinen Körper strömte."

„Wir könnten es wieder so machen."

„Nein." Wieder ein Seufzen. „Hör zu, Hermine. Deine Magie richtet Schaden an, wenn sie durch meinen Körper strömt. Und ich kann dir diese Dinge nicht innerhalb von wenigen Minuten erklären. Albus hat damals beinahe zwei Stunden in meinem Kopf verbracht." Er rümpfte missmutig die Nase bei diesem Gedanken.

„Mein Beileid."

Zuerst starrte er sie nur ungläubig an, dann lachte er trocken auf. „Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es sich anhört." Nein, Voldemort hatte weitaus schlimmere Dinge mit ihm angestellt. Aber diesen Einwand verkniff er sich.

„Also muss ich es alleine hinbekommen, ja?"

Severus schloss die Augen und kämpfte einen Moment gegen die aufsteigende Hoffnungslosigkeit an. „Ich werde alles tun, damit wir Adia loswerden."

„Ich weiß. Und sie auch. Sie verhält sich absolut still, seitdem wir wieder die Plätze getauscht haben." Sie zögerte und als sie Luft holte, um etwas zu sagen, grollte Severus leise.

„Kein Wort über die letzte Nacht."

Hermine lächelte schmal. „Ich hatte nicht vor, über die letzte Nacht zu sprechen."

„Worüber dann?", brummte er und es klang sogar in seinen Ohren etwas verlegen.

„Über Adia. Wir haben uns beide in ihr getäuscht. Ich, weil ich mir nicht die Mühe gemacht habe, sie kennen zu lernen. Und du, weil du mir in meiner Einschätzung vertraut hast."

Severus schwieg auf diese Feststellung hin, denn sie wusste auch ohne seine Zustimmung, dass sie Recht hatte.

„Sie wollte mir immer nur helfen. Sie hat es anfangs getan und ich hab es einfach als selbstverständlich vorausgesetzt. Dann wollte sie einen Handel mit dir machen und weil ich dich falsch informiert habe, hast du sie provoziert. Und dann... wollte sie mich vor dir schützen."

„So ist das", erwiderte er leise, denn auch wenn sein Bild von Adia sich letztendlich noch geändert hatte, würde er sie vermutlich niemals sympathisch finden. Und dieses pseudo-gryffindorsche Verhalten machte es nicht besser. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass Adia ihn dazu gebracht hatte, Dinge zu tun, die er niemals wieder hatte tun wollen. Severus rümpfte die Nase und senkte den Blick.

„Sie nimmt es dir nicht übel, Severus."

„Das ändert natürlich alles." Seine Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus.

„Und ich nehme es dir auch nicht übel", fügte sie dann hinzu. Und das änderte _wirklich_ alles.

Severus driftete daraufhin so tief in seine Überlegungen ab, dass er zusammenzuckte, als sie trocken aufschluchzte und sich eine Hand vor den Mund schlug. In einem Anflug von Galgenhumor kam ihm der Gedanke, dass sie plötzliche und für ihn absolut unverständliche Reaktionen dieser Art momentan sehr zu schätzen schien. Er verkniff sich einen hilflosen Laut und stand auf. In seinem Schrank gab es einen kleinen Stapel Stofftaschentücher und er durchquerte den Raum, um Hermine ein solches zu holen. Noch halb hinter ihr stehend, hielt er es ihr über die Schulter hin.

„Danke."

Severus nickte und nahm seinen Platz auf dem Bett wieder ein.

„Eigentlich sollte ich wissen, wie diese Dinge funktionieren. Ich meine, ich bin eine Medihexe und ich hab schon Studien am menschlichen Verstand durchgeführt. Es sollte mich nicht vor so große Probleme stellen." Offenbar beruhigten diese Überlegungen sie, denn sie faltete das Taschentuch, so akribisch es in der Dunkelheit möglich war, behielt es aber in Händen.

„Diese angestaute Magie ist etwas extrem Seltenes. Und wenn sie einmal auftritt, gehören die Patienten für gewöhnlich nicht zu der Sorte, die sich freiwillig in eine Behandlung begeben. Ich bezweifle, dass die magische Medizin etwas darüber weiß."

„Ja, vermutlich." Sie schniefte leise. „Es sollte mich trotzdem nicht so fertig machen."

„Nichts sollte einen so fertig machen." Obwohl es dunkel war, schaffte sie es, seinen Blick einzufangen und Severus spürte, dass er sich dies gefallen ließ.

„Das, was du mir zeigen willst... Ist es das, was dich durch die Folter gebracht hat?"

„Ja."

Zuerst schwieg sie, dann lachte sie flüchtig auf. „Das ist irgendwie beruhigend. Ich dachte schon, ich wäre übermäßig sentimental." Ihre Finger strichen über das Taschentuch.

Für einen Moment überlegte er, was er darauf antworten sollte. Dann entschied er sich für das Naheliegendste: „Das bist du nicht. Ganz und gar nicht."

Er konnte nicht sehen, ob und wenn ja, wie sie auf diese Versicherung reagierte. Jedenfalls wechselte sie kurz darauf das Thema: „Ich habe nachgedacht, Severus. Über diesen Trank."

„Ja, ich auch. Es hat mich keinen Schritt weiter gebracht." Die Frustration darüber war deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Was wäre, wenn der Trank doch wirksam wäre?", überging sie seinen Einwurf.

„Was er nicht ist, wie wir gesehen haben."

„Möglicherweise ist er es doch." Sie lehnte sich nach vorne und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf den Knien ab. „Hast du schon mal die Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen, dass nicht Adia, sondern ich den Trank trinken muss?"

Severus' Augen wurden groß und er erwiderte ihren Blick mit vor Konzentration gerunzelter Stirn. „Das habe ich nicht." Es passte nicht zu seiner Theorie. Aber wie viel davon stimmte eigentlich nocht nach den neusten Erkenntnissen? Vermutlich nicht viel.

„Meinst du, es wäre einen Versuch wert?"

Er nahm sich einige Minuten und wog die Wirkungen gegeneinander ab. Der Ansatz klang bestechend logisch. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass Adia den Trank nehmen musste, weil sie es war, die – um es einmal drastisch auszudrücken – zerstört werden sollte. Doch es war genauso gut möglich, dass Hermine der richtige Ausgangspunkt war (und was das für die Notwendigkeit des Deals bedeutete, wollte er gar nicht genauer erkunden).

Zumindest sollten sie es ausprobieren. Er hatte noch eine Phiole des Trankes und wenn er doch wirkungslos war, war es ohnehin egal, was er damit tat. Genauso gut konnten sie es versuchen. „Ich denke, das wäre es." Sogar in der Dunkelheit konnte er ihr Lächeln sehen.

„Du hast noch eine Phiole, oder?"

„Ich sehe, du warst aufmerksam." Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Nein, nicht aufmerksam. Ich kenne dich nur zu gut."

Sie wusste vermutlich nicht, was für eine Wirkung diese Worte auf Severus hatten. Tatsächlich hatte nicht einmal _er_ gewusst, welche Wirkung sie hatten. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie ihn so ins Schleudern bringen würden. „Die Phiole ist im Labor", rettete er sich auf den einzigen rationalen Gedanken, den er noch fassen konnte.

„Dann sollten wir nach unten gehen." Hermine stand auf und verließ das Zimmer. Severus folgte ihr, nachdem er einmal tief durchgeatmet und seine Gedanken unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Auch wenn die Wahrscheinlichkeit gering war, dass der Trank auf diesem Wege wirken würde, hatte Hermine sich an denselben Ort begeben, an dem auch Adia gesessen hatte. Es war wirklich am sichersten, denn wenn er doch wirken würde, waren die Nebenwirkungen ungewiss.

Sie hatte im Laufe der Nacht den Tisch und die Stühle repariert. Dennoch wandte er beschämt den Blick davon ab. Er hätte niemals seine Kontrolle derart verlieren dürfen.

„Bist du soweit?", riss Hermine ihn aus seinen Gedanken und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Im Gegensatz zu Adia hatte sie keine Hemmungen, ihre Nervosität zu zeigen. Und aus irgendeinem Grund war diese ansteckend.

Deswegen beschränkte er seine Antwort auf ein Nicken und fand sich bereits zum dritten Mal innerhalb weniger Stunden in der Hocke wieder. Er reichte Hermine die Phiole. Ihre Hand zitterte. Sie schluckte, während sie sie entkorkte. „Zum Wohl!", murmelte sie.

Sie suchte nicht nach seinem Blick und Severus war ihr dankbar dafür. So konnte er ihn auf den Boden richten und musste es nicht mit ansehen, wenn der Trank wieder ein Fehlschlag war.

Doch das war er nicht. Hermine keuchte bereits nach wenigen Sekunden überrascht auf, griff sich an den Hals und krallte eine Hand in die Bettdecke. Auf ihrem Gesicht war große Anspannung zu lesen, aber sie blieb stumm. Also hatte sie anscheinend keine Schmerzen. Bei Merlin, er hoffte, dass sie keine Schmerzen hatte.

„Versuch ruhig zu atmen", wies er sie an und legte seine Hände auf ihre Knie, ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken. Im nächsten Moment lagen Hermines Hände auf seinen und drückten sie fest.

Sie holte angestrengt Luft, zwang den Sauerstoff immer wieder in ihre Lungen. Das Glühen umgab sie neuerlich und Severus beobachtete mit großen Augen, wie es immer intensiver wurde, bis er schließlich den Blick abwenden musste.

Und dann war es vorbei. Das Zimmer wurde wieder in Dunkelheit gehüllt und alles war still. Hermine saß aufrecht vor ihm und sah ihn erstarrt an. Ihr Griff lockerte sich nur zögerlich.

„Bist du in Ordnung?"

Sie nickte und blinzelte mehrmals. Dann lächelte sie sehr zaghaft. „Sie ist noch immer da, Severus." Er spürte, wie ihm sämtliches Blut aus dem Gesicht wich. „Nicht als eigenständige Persönlichkeit, aber… sie ist irgendwie mit mir verschmolzen."

Daraufhin begann sein Herz wieder regelmäßiger zu schlagen und ein erleichterter Zug trat auf sein Gesicht. „Merlin sei dank", murmelte er und drückte ihre Knie einmal, ehe er sich aufrichtete und den Rücken durchstreckte.

„Ja. Aber es hat Kraft gekostet. Ich bin unglaublich müde." Sie gähnte herzhaft und ließ sich nach hinten sinken.

„Ich werde mich daran machen, den Therapietrank zu brauen."

Hermine nickte. „Das Rezept ist…"

„Ich weiß."

Sie lächelte träge und schloss die Augen. Severus erlaubte es sich, sie für einige Minuten zu betrachten und ließ die Erleichterung durch seinen Körper fließen. Er hatte sich noch nie so unglaublich glücklich gefühlt. So glücklich, dass er ein sehr untypisches Lächeln nicht verbergen konnte und sogar flüchtig auflachte. Sie hatten es geschafft.

* * *

TBC...


	29. 214: Schlechter Einfluss

Hab's dieses Mal leider nicht geschafft, eure Reviews zu beantworten. Deswegen an dieser Stelle ein großes Dankeschön an alle! °eine runde butterbier ausgeb°

* * *

**Kapitel 2.14 – Schlechter Einfluss**

* * *

- 31.08.2001 -

* * *

Es kostete Kraft und Konzentration, ohne das naturgegebene magische Potential Tränke zu brauen. Doch es war möglich (im Gegensatz zum Ausführen von Zaubersprüchen). Severus hatte diese Erfahrung niemals zuvor selbst gemacht, aber oftmals darüber gelesen. Es gab wenige Muggel, die talentiert und trainiert genug waren, Tränke mit annehmbarer Qualität zu brauen. Natürlich waren es nicht viele, denn kaum einer geriet jemals in die Position, es zu versuchen. Es waren eher Squibs, die es dann und wann schafften. Und nachdem er diese Nacht am Kessel hinter sich hatte, bewunderte er jeden einzelnen von ihnen.

Der Therapietrank, den er nach Hermines Rezept zuzubereiten versuchte, verlangte ihm ein enormes Maß an Willenskraft ab. Es ging darum, die normale, physische Kraft seines Körpers so zu kanalisieren, dass sie mit dem richtigen Ziel dem Trank eine magische Wirkung einhauchen konnte. Andernfalls wäre das, was vor ihm blubberte, nicht mehr als eine ungenießbare Suppe.

Dementsprechend stand ihm der Schweiß auf der Stirn und sein Magen knurrte, verlangte nach einer Quelle für die Kraft, die er verbrauchte. Severus ignorierte es immer wieder aufs Neue. Er konnte den Trank jetzt nicht alleine stehen lassen. Es war eine empfindliche Mischung.

Doch ein Gutes hatte diese Erfahrung, wie er bemerkte, als er den fertigen Trank mit zitternden Fingern in drei Phiolen verteilte und zwei davon lichtgeschützt verstaute. Er wusste nun, wie er seine Erinnerungen im Zweifelsfall unter Kontrolle bringen konnte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Kurz darauf betrat er leise Hermines Zimmer und stellte mit nach wie vor ungewohnter Euphorie fest, dass sie schlief. Sie hatte es dringend nötig und wenn er seine Beobachtungen während der Wirkung seines Trankes richtig gedeutet hatte, so hatte die Verschmelzung der beiden Persönlichkeiten eine enorme magische Kraft gekostet. Vorläufig würde von Hermine keine Gefahr ausgehen.

Es war ein erleichternder Gedanke, dass er Adia nicht umgebracht hatte. Nicht im eigentlichen Sinne. Er hatte sie lediglich zurückgeführt in das, aus dem sie entstanden war – einen Teil von Hermines Persönlichkeit. Wie stark sich ihre Charaktereigenschaften dort zeigen würden, blieb abzuwarten.

Severus stellte die Phiole auf Hermines Nachtschrank und legte eine Notiz dazu, die er zuvor im Labor verfasst hatte. _‚Einnahme nach eigenem Ermessen.'_ Niemals würde er es wagen, der Medihexe zu sagen, wie sie ihren Trank einnehmen sollte. Dass sie ihm genug vertraute, um ihn den Trank brauen zu lassen, war mehr als ausreichend.

Ohne dass sie es bemerkte, verließ er das Zimmer wieder und ging zuerst in die Küche, um den nagenden Hunger zu stillen. Danach fiel er erschöpft in sein Bett und nahm sich vor, es entweder bis zum Mittag nicht wieder zu verlassen, oder für lange Zeit keine Tränke mehr zu brauen.

Es war wirklich verwerflich, was dieses Haus aus seiner Disziplin gemacht hatte.

* * *

- 01.09.2001 -

* * *

Als Severus am nächsten Nachmittag aufstand, lag das Haus in vollkommener Ruhe. Nachdem er geduscht und sich angezogen hatte (wobei seine Haare nun wieder feuchte Flecken auf seinem Hemd verursachten, was ihm mehr als einmal ein unwirsches Knurren entlockte), warf er einen flüchtigen Blick in Hermines Zimmer. Sie schlief, hatte aber inzwischen anscheinend die erste Dosis des Trankes genommen. Die Flasche stand anders auf dem Nachtschrank, als er sie zurückgelassen hatte.

Es missfiel ihm, sie in diesem Zustand alleine zu lassen. Und gleichzeitig erinnerte er sich daran, dass er vor nicht allzu langer Zeit ebenso lieber alleine gewesen war, wenn er diese besonderen Schlafetappen durchlebte.

Also wandte er sich ab und ging hinunter in die Küche. Da er letzte Nacht nur ein notdürftiges Mahl zu sich genommen hatte, begann er nun zu kochen. Möglicherweise würde auch Hermine es begrüßen, später etwas essen zu können. Und außerdem lenkte es ihn davon ab, dass er Tränke nur noch unter erschwerten Bedingungen zubereiten konnte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Zu seiner Überraschung betrat Hermine die Küche kurz bevor er das Mittagessen fertig hatte. Sie wirkte erschöpft und ihre Augen wiesen rote Ränder auf. Er zog es vor, nichts davon zu erwähnen. Er sagte auch nichts, sondern sah sie nur an, während sie sich an den Tisch setzte und hinter ihm der Deckel auf einem der Töpfe klapperte.

„Es geht mir gut", sagte sie schließlich. „Der Trank wirkt und auch wenn es nicht angenehm ist, ist es in Ordnung. Es geht mir gut." Sie wischte sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und starrte mit feuchten Augen vor sich auf die Tischplatte.

Severus nickte lediglich und wandte sich wieder dem Essen zu. Es war offensichtlich, dass es ihr nicht gut ging. Aber er erinnerte sich daran, wie sehr es ihm immer geholfen hatte, dies stoisch zu behaupten. Es bewahrte einen davor, das Handtuch zu werfen.

„In Hogwarts kommen heute die neuen Schüler an", murmelte Hermine nach ein paar Minuten und er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um. „Der Zug müsste bald in Hogsmeade einfahren." Ein verschwommenes Lächeln lag bei diesen Worten auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Es wurde auch langsam Zeit", antwortete Severus, was ihr einen irritierten Blick entlockte. „Jetzt hat Albus endlich wieder etwas zu tun." Ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich und erfüllte Severus mit einer ihm noch immer eher fremden Zufriedenheit. Er hatte nicht geahnt, dass es so sein könnte, einen anderen Menschen zu lieben. Nicht nach dem, was er mit Lily Evans erlebt hatte.

„Ich habe inzwischen auch festgestellt, dass er erträglicher ist, wenn der Schulbetrieb ihn fordert. In den Ferien muss man um Privatsphäre immer irgendwie kämpfen. Und dabei meint er es nicht einmal böse."

Severus schnaubte, was glücklicherweise vom Geräuschpegel der Töpfe geschluckt wurde. Hermines Worte waren durchzogen von dem naiven Vertrauen, das junge Menschen gerne einem Mann wie Albus entgegenbrachten. Aber sie hatte auch noch nie die Gelegenheit gehabt, die berechnende Grausamkeit dieses Mannes zu sehen. Natürlich wandte Albus sie nur an, wenn es gerechtfertigt war. Dennoch hatten diverse Erfahrungen dieser Art Severus' Bild von dem alten Mann verändert.

„Kennen Sie Familien, deren Kinder heute in Hogwarts eingeschult werden?"

Nun schaltete Severus den Herd ab und machte sich daran, den Tisch zu decken. „Nein", antwortete er dabei. „Ich habe nicht mehr viele Kontakte gepflegt in den letzten zwei Jahren. Wenn man sich in Lucius Malfoys unmittelbarer Nähe aufhält, ist es schlauer, keine Schwächen dieser Art zu zeigen."

Er hatte gesprochen, ohne großartig darauf aufzupassen, was er eigentlich sagte. Und das wurde ihm bewusst, als er Hermines Antwort hörte: „Natürlich. Tut mir leid."

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen wandte er sich zu ihr um und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt nichts, das dir leid tun müsste."

Zuerst war es wieder nur dieses schwache Lächeln, das sich aber zu einem Grinsen und einem ungläubigen Blick ausdehnte. „Hätte man mir vor zwei Monaten gesagt, dass ich mich einmal so mit dir unterhalten würde, ich hätte es nicht geglaubt."

„Nun, wenn es dir lieber ist, können wir auch zu den alten Umgangsformen zurückkehren", bot er nonchalant an und stellte die Teller, die er die ganze Zeit in den Händen gehalten hatte, auf den Tisch.

„Oh, ich denke, ich werde damit zurechtkommen. Es ist sehr angenehm, dir auch mal meine ehrliche Meinung an den Kopf werfen zu können, ohne dass du mir dafür den Hals umdrehst." Sie stand auf und ging die zwei Schritte zu der Schublade, in der sich das Besteck befand. Klappernd sortierte sie heraus, was sie brauchen würden, und sortierte es neben die Teller.

„Ich würde mich an deiner Stelle nicht allzu sehr darauf verlassen."

Sie sah zu ihm auf, kniff die Augen zusammen und neigte den Kopf zur Seite. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich irgendetwas von dir zu befürchten habe."

„Wie du meinst…" Damit wandte er sich wieder seinen Töpfen zu, vor allem, damit sie sein Lächeln nicht sah. Denn sie hatte Recht. Von ihm hatte sie nichts mehr zu befürchten.

* * *

- 02.09.2001 -

* * *

Severus konnte kaum fassen, wie froh er über Hermines Klopfen an seiner Tür war. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag geschlafen und er hatte solange an seinem Tisch gesessen und gelesen, dass sein Rücken ganz steif geworden war. Er war es einfach nicht gewohnt, sich nicht durch das Brauen von Tränken ablenken zu können. Daran musste er noch arbeiten.

Nun allerdings durchquerte Hermine sein Zimmer und setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch. „Ich hoffe, ich störe dich nicht."

„Nein, tust du nicht." Er klappte das Buch zu und schob es beiseite. „Wie war der Schlaf?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Anstrengend." Ihre fahle Gesichtsfarbe verriet ihm, dass es noch mehr als das gewesen war.

„Es wird leichter mit der Zeit."

„Die Erinnerungen?" Sie hob wenig überzeugt die Augenbrauen.

„Nein. Sich darauf einzulassen."

Sie nickte, anscheinend etwas ratlos, was sie mit dieser Aussage anfangen sollte. „Severus, darf ich dir eine persönliche Frage stellen?" Mit nun wieder wachen Augen sah sie ihn an und pulte dabei an ihren Fingernägeln. Vermutlich bemerkte sie dies nicht einmal.

Severus neigte zustimmend den Kopf. „Du darfst. Aber ich behalte es mir vor, nicht darauf zu antworten." Ein sehr feines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Das dachte ich mir. Aber das ist es mir wert." Nun zwang sie sich doch dazu, ihre Hände still zu halten, und eine steile Falte bildete sich zwischen ihren Augenbrauen.

Severus hatte diesen Blick oft bei ihr gesehen, aber heute hatte er eine andere Wirkung. Es war ein auf eine seltsame Art faszinierender Anblick.

„Wie hast du es geschafft, die Folter zu überstehen?"

Er runzelte überrascht die Stirn. „Hatten wir die Frage nicht schon geklärt?"

„Nein. Also, schon. Aber… nicht so genau." Ihre Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa und es stand ihr gut. Nicht die Verlegenheit, aber die beinahe gesunde Farbe.

„Du willst es also ganz genau, ja?"

Sie nickte ernst. „So detailliert wie möglich."

„Warum?"

Hermine wand sich ertappt unter seinen Blicken. „Habe ich auch das Recht, auf eine Frage nicht zu antworten?"

„Nein."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil es deine Idee war, dieses Gespräch zu führen." Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und war sehr zufrieden mit seinem Argument.

Und Hermine schien darunter ebenfalls zu resignieren, denn sie sackte etwas in sich zusammen und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, die im Moment einen Großteil ihrer unbändigen Wildheit eingebüßt hatten. Sie wirkten ein bisschen wie ein stumpfes Gestrüpp.

„Durch die Verschmelzung von mir und Adia habe ich auch ihre Erinnerungen übernommen", begann sie schließlich sehr leise und sah mit verbissener Miene zu Severus auf.

Er hingegen blickte unverständlich zurück. Damit hatte er gerechnet. Und da Adia und Hermine ohnehin den Großteil der Erinnerungen geteilt hatten, hatte er es nicht als Problem angesehen.

Diese Schlüsse schien auch Hermine aus seinem Schweigen zu ziehen, denn sie fügte hinzu: „_Mit_ der emotionalen Bindung."

Nun wurden Severus' Augen unmerklich größer und er schluckte hart. „Nun, das ist… unerwartet." Es war schlimm genug gewesen zu wissen, dass Hermine die Einlösung des Deals zwischen ihm und Adia beobachtet hatte; dass sie nun auch noch eine emotionale Bindung dazu hatte, war beinahe mehr, als er ertragen konnte.

„Aber ich wüsste nicht, was das mit meinen Methoden zu tun hat." Es kostete ihn Kraft, sie nicht hochkant rauszuschmeißen, sondern ruhig das Gespräch fortzusetzen. Früher hätte er sich ein solches Eindringen in Dinge, die ihm mehr als unangenehm waren, nicht gefallen lassen. Doch heute war ihm bewusst, dass die Probleme, die er sich mit einem Rauswurf machen würde, größere wären, als wenn er das Gespräch einfach durchstand.

„Ich würde gewisse Erinnerungen gerne… besser kontrollieren." Nachdem sie diese Worten gesagt hatte, presste sie die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen und wirkte trotz ihrer sichtlichen Erschöpfung und schlechten Verfassung mit ihren tiefroten Wangen wie ein Schulmädchen.

Severus konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, dass ihn dieser Anblick erheiterte. Zumindest auf die eine Art. Auf die andere war es beängstigend, dass Hermine jetzt so genaue Erinnerungen an seine Nacht mit Adia hatte, als hätte sie diese erlebt.

Er gewann seinen Ernst allerdings schnell zurück, denn seine Antwort war keine, die Hermine gefallen würde: „Es tut mir leid, Hermine, aber damit kann ich dir nicht helfen."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil es zu spät ist."

Ihr Enthusiasmus verebbte. „Wie... zu spät?"

Severus lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und holte tief Luft. Anscheinend blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als es ihr doch etwas genauer zu erklären. „Ich habe die Folter und viele Dinge davor so problemlos überstanden, weil Albus mir einen Weg zeigte, wie ich meine Erinnerungen in ihre Bestandteile zerlegen kann. Erinnerungen bestehen aus den Bildern, den Sinneseindrücken und der emotionalen Bindung. Spaltet man die Emotionen ab und bewahrt sie sozusagen getrennt vom Rest auf, kann man eine große Distanz zu den Erinnerungen schaffen und sie werden einen nicht beeinflussen." Hier machte er eine kurze Pause und vergewisserte sich, dass sie ihm trotz der späten Stunde noch folgen konnte. Doch im Grunde war das bei Hermine ein überflüssiges Unterfangen. Ihr Wissensdurst war noch immer so groß, dass die hellbraunen Augen ihn fasziniert anstarrten und jede einzelne Silbe, die er sprach, in sich aufzunehmen versuchten.

„Das Problem dabei ist, dass einem nur ein schmales Zeitfenster bleibt, um dies zu tun. Haben die Erinnerungen erstmal eine gewisse Zeit in der Zwischenebene des Verstandes verbracht, haben sie ihre Wirkung bereits entfaltet."

„Wie groß ist dieses Zeitfenster?", fragte sie tonlos.

„Es kommt auf die Erinnerungen an. Grundsätzlich etwa die Zeit, die man für gewöhnlich braucht, um sich bewusst zu machen, dass das, was man sieht, wirklich passiert."

Hermine schluckte. „Das ist nicht viel."

„Es ist so gut wie nichts", stimmte er zu. „Und für diese gewissen Erinnerungen ist es schon lange zu spät."

Hermine murmelte ein paar unverständliche Flüche und wischte sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und setzte wieder diesen Gesichtsausdruck auf, der eine weitere Frage versprach. Und Severus wurde nicht enttäuscht: „Was hast du mit den abgetrennten Emotionen angestellt?"

Severus seufzte. „Diese Emotionen sind der Grund, weswegen man jemanden braucht, der einem zeigt, was man zu tun hat. Es ist leicht, die Emotionen von den Erinnerungen zu trennen. Nur das Einschließen danach bereitet Schwierigkeiten. Albus drang in meinen Verstand ein und zeigte mir, wie ich aus meinem magischen Potential eine Art Käfig weben kann, in dem ich die Überbleibsel von den Erinnerungen trennen konnte. Es geht um die Visualisierung, um das Darstellen gewisser Dinge durch Magie. Man muss seine eigene Magie finden und umleiten. Es ist kein leichter und auch kein angenehmer Prozess."

„Aber er rettet einem die Psyche."

„In der Tat."

„Hattest du deswegen Probleme mit dem Körperkontakt? Weil deine Magie nicht mehr da war, um die Emotionen zu kontrollieren?"

Severus gab ein tiefes Grollen von sich. Mit diesen Schlüssen wagte Hermine sich sehr weit in seine persönlichen Probleme vor. Es fiel ihm schwer, trotzdem die Füße still zu halten. Mehr als ein knappes „Ja!" brachte er nicht hervor.

Und das schien auch zu genügen, um ihr deutlich zu machen, dass sie besser das Thema wechselte. „Bleiben die abgetrennten Emotionen für immer in diesem Käfig?" Sie tat sich sichtlich schwer an den Begriffen, würgte daran herum, als würde sie nach einer besseren Bezeichnung suchen.

Severus verstand dieses Problem nur zu gut. Es gab keine festen Begriffe für diese Dinge, denn niemand hatte jemals Studien darüber geführt. Und da Albus ein entsetzlich pragmatischer Mensch war, hatte er die naheliegendsten Begriffe gewählt, die allerdings jeglicher wissenschaftlicher Distanz entbehrten. Severus hatte es lange aufgegeben, sich darüber zu ärgern.

„Nein, sie bleiben nicht immer dort", kehrte er schließlich zu Hermines Frage zurück. „Sie lösen sich irgendwann einfach auf. Ohne die dazugehörigen Bilder und Sinneswahrnehmungen sind sie nicht lange existent."

„Wie lange?"

„Etwa zwei Monate, je nachdem wie viel Energie ihnen anhängt."

Hermine nickte nachdenklich und er konnte sehen, dass sie ihre Schlüsse aus dieser Antwort lieber stumm zog. Nämlich dass einige seiner abgespaltenen Emotionen so stark gewesen waren, dass er sie auch mit dem Käfig in seinem Kopf nicht hatte zähmen können. Dass sie den Weg zurück zu den dazugehörigen Erinnerungen gefunden und ihn gequält hatten. Deswegen hatte er ihre Therapie benötigt. Seine Methode war gut, vermutlich das beste, das man in dieser Richtung mit dem menschlichen Verstand anstellen konnte. Aber sie war nicht perfekt.

„Nun, dann…" Sie blinzelte mehrmals und sah ihn an, als hätte sie den Faden verloren. „Ich denke, ich sollte schlafen gehen. Es ist spät."

Severus nickte angedeutet. „Möglicherweise solltest du dies tun."

Hermine stand auf und ging ein paar Schritte zur Tür. So ganz konnte sie sich jedoch noch nicht entschließen, das Zimmer zu verlassen. „Bin ich dir zu nahe getreten, Severus?"

„Habe ich eine Antwort verweigert?"

Sie lächelte matt. „Nein, das hast du nicht."

„Dann bist du mir nicht zu nahe getreten." Nun, sie war es schon, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er sich trotzdem dazu überreden können, ihr die gewünschten Antworten zu geben. Dieses Haus tat ihm definitiv nicht gut. Er würde es als verweichlichter Taugenichts verlassen, wenn er nicht bald seine Prioritäten überdachte.

„Gute Nacht, Severus."

„Gute Nacht", antwortete er etwas verzögert, so dass Hermine es höchstwahrscheinlich nicht mehr gehört hatte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Nachdem Hermine das Zimmer verlassen hatte, hatte Severus noch etwa eine Stunde gedankenverloren in dem Buch geblättert, ohne wirklich vorwärts zu kommen. Eigentlich hatte er an der Theorie einiger Trankexperimente gearbeitet, immer in der Hoffnung, dass Hermine ihm später dabei helfen würde, sie wirklich durchzuführen. Dafür müsste er ihr zwar erstmal gewisse Dinge beibringen, aber da er ihr ohnehin eine komplette Ausbildung angeboten hatte, stand dem nichts im Weg.

Es würde sich natürlich schwieriger gestalten, nun da sein magisches Potential nicht mehr vorhanden war. Aber wie er selbst festgestellt hatte, war es nicht unmöglich. Es bedurfte nur noch ein wenig Training, bis er irgendwann wieder einigermaßen Brauen konnte. Die nötige Disziplin war nichts, an das es ihm mangelte – trotz der haarsträubenden Entwicklungen, die er in der letzten Zeit an sich bemerkt hatte.

Gegen halb zwei stand er mit dem Gedanken, allmählich ins Bett zu gehen, auf und räumte seine Schreibutensilien und die wenigen Bücher zurück an ihre Plätze. Bevor er sich umzog, überquerte er allerdings noch einmal den Flur und öffnete leise Hermines Zimmertür.

Er wusste nicht, wann es geschehen war, aber er hatte es sich angewöhnt, vor dem Schlafengehen nachzusehen, ob bei ihr alles in Ordnung war. Mit der Arbeit an dem Problem Adia und mit dem ganzen Zusammenleben an sich hatte sich bei ihm ein gewisses Bedürfnis gebildet, auf sie aufzupassen. Einfach weil sonst niemand hier war, der es tun könnte.

Für gewöhnlich schlief sie bereits, so dass er nicht einmal wirklich überzeugend begründen musste, warum er nach ihr sah. Sie wusste nichts von seiner Routine und ihm waren die wirklichen Beweggründe egal.

In dieser Nacht jedoch war ihr Bett leer und als Severus die Tür noch ein Stück weiter öffnete, gab diese ein leises Knarzen von sich und eröffnete ihm den Blick auf eine schlanke Gestalt, die im Dunkeln am Fenster stand. Der verschwommene Mond warf sein milchiges Licht ins Zimmer und als sie ihm über die Schulter einen Blick zuwarf, glaubte er ein Lächeln zu sehen.

Er nahm dies als Erlaubnis, das Zimmer zu betreten, und stellte sich neben sie ans Fenster. Der Ausblick auf den Garten war ein ihm sehr vertrauter und dennoch barg er nach wie vor eine angenehme Ruhe in sich. Es erleichterte einiges.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte sie nach ein paar Momenten leise.

„Ich wollte sehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist", antwortete er so selbstverständlich und sachlich, dass es beinahe so schien, als wäre dies nichts Merkwürdiges.

Natürlich konnte er Hermine damit nicht über die Besonderheit dieses Zufalls hinweg täuschen. Es war bedauerlich, dass sie heute Nacht noch nicht geschlafen hatte. „Seit wann machst du so etwas?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Seit ein paar Tagen."

„Wochen?"

Er verzog das Gesicht und gab ein Murren von sich, das Hermine erneut lächeln ließ.

„Du könntest wesentlich freundlicher wirken, wenn du nicht immer solche merkwürdigen Geräusche von dir geben würdest."

„Nun, der Sinn dieser Geräusche ist es, mich möglichst _un_freundlich wirken zu lassen", erklärte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Warum?"

„Genauso gut könntest du mich fragen, warum eine Henne Eier legt, Hermine."

„Damit sie sich fortpflanzen kann."

„Ja", erwiderte er gedehnt. Manchmal war es wirklich lästig, dass sie auf jede Äußerung (es musste nicht einmal eine Frage sein) eine schlaue Antwort parat hatte.

„Du willst mir doch nicht sagen, dass du dich darüber fortpflanzt, oder?" Es war das erste ehrliche Grinsen, das er seit ihrer Ankunft in diesem Haus zu sehen bekam. Keine Ironie oder vorgetäuschte Freude. Einfach nur ein amüsiertes Grinsen.

„Eher nicht."

„Warum dann die erzwungene Unfreundlichkeit?"

Severus seufzte und die angenehme Zufriedenheit über ihr Lächeln verschwand prompt. Was hatte er nur falsch gemacht, dass sie an diesem Abend eine Offenbarung nach der anderen von ihm verlangte? „Und du?", überging er ihre Frage deswegen, „Warum hast du mich bezüglich Draco angelogen?"

Hermines Gesichtszüge entglitten und sie senkte den Blick. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, ehe sie sagte: „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Du kannst beruhigt schlafen gehen."

Severus schloss flüchtig die Augen und ärgerte sich darüber, dass er für einen so rasanten Stimmungsumschwung gesorgt hatte. Doch es war genug gewesen. Dafür, dass sie nicht mehr als eine oberflächliche Freundschaft verband, wusste sie schon viel zu viel von ihm. „Gut. Wenn etwas ist, weißt du, wo du mich findest", versuchte er dennoch, etwas zu retten.

Er wartete das Nicken von Hermine ab, ehe er sich umdrehte und ihr Zimmer verließ. Die Tür klickte leise, als er sie hinter sich ins Schloss zog.

* * *

- 05.09.2001 -

* * *

Es waren drei einsame Tage gewesen, die Severus seit dem nächtlichen Gespräch am Fenster verbracht hatte. Hermine hatte ihn nicht gemieden, das nicht. Aber sie war mit der Verarbeitung ihrer Vergangenheit so beschäftigt, dass es manchmal eher so wirkte, als würde sie schlafwandeln. Da half es auch herzlich wenig, dass sie seine Nähe zu suchen schien. Er vermisste es, sich mit irgendwem zu unterhalten. So sehr er früher Einzelgänger gewesen war, in Hogwarts hatte es immer einen Gesprächspartner gegeben. Selbst in den letzten zwei Jahren, die er in dem Herrenhaus gelebt hatte, hatte er die Möglichkeit gehabt, sich irgendwem anzuschließen.

Da war auch der Brief von Filius, den er am Morgen des vierten September im Brotkasten fand, nur eine geringe Abwechslung. So schnell er gelesen war, so schnell war die Antwort geschrieben und Severus kehrte zurück in die Monotonie.

Letztendlich war er dazu übergegangen, den kleinen Garten winterfest zu machen. Und selbst dorthin war Hermine ihm gefolgt. Mit kleinen Augen und einer Decke hatte sie auf der Terrasse gesessen und beobachtet, wie er ein Beet nach dem anderen umgrub, Unkraut jätete und die beiden Bäume beschnitt. Hin und wieder hatte er ihr nachdenkliche Blicke zugeworfen, doch sie schien stets durch ihn hindurchzusehen.

Trotz des bedenklichen Treffens in der Nacht hatte Severus es nicht aufgegeben, nach Hermine zu sehen, bevor er sich selbst schlafen legte. Doch sie hatte niemals wieder am Fenster gestanden und so blieb es bei einem flüchtigen Blick auf ihre schlafende Gestalt.

In der Nacht auf den fünften September wachte Severus auf, nicht lange nachdem er eingeschlafen war. Blinzelnd sah er sich im Dunkel seines Zimmers um und als er den Kopf zur Seite drehte, erschrak er milde. Hermine saß an seinem Tisch, den Kopf auf die Arme gelegt. Sie sah ihn an, schwaches Licht spiegelte sich in ihren geöffneten Augen. Zweifellos saß sie schon länger da und Severus fragte sich, wie sie es geschafft hatte, das Zimmer zu betreten, ohne dass er es gehört hatte. Er verkniff es sich, diese Entwicklung auf das Haus zu schieben, und vermutete, dass bei der dreimonatigen Folter möglicherweise auch sein Gehör etwas gelitten hatte.

Er wollte gerade ansetzen, etwas zu sagen, als er ihr Zittern bemerkte. Ihre Füße waren nackt und die Arme nur von einem T-Shirt bedeckt, insofern war es nicht verwunderlich, dass sie zu frieren begonnen hatte. Seufzend stand Severus auf und ging zu ihr.

„Lass mich nur hier sitzen", murmelte sie und sah bittend zu ihm auf.

„Es ist kalt und unbequem. Geh in dein Bett, Hermine. Wenn du es möchtest, bleibe ich bei dir."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, soweit das in ihrer Position möglich war. „Lass mich nur hier sitzen", wiederholte sie ihre Bitte, leiser dieses Mal.

Severus holte tief Luft und ließ sie langsam wieder aus seinen Lungen. Dann nickte er resignierend, holte allerdings eine Wolldecke aus seinem Schrank und legte sie ihr um die Schultern. Dabei beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und erlaubte es sich für ein, zwei Sekunden, den sanften Magnolienduft einzuatmen, den sie verströmte. „Du hättest mich wecken können."

Hermine nickte. „Ich weiß."

Daraufhin gab er den Versuch auf, sie zu verstehen, und legte sich wieder in sein Bett. Sollte sie dort sitzen bleiben, wenn es ihr Wunsch war. Er würde schlafen. Das und hoffen, dass sie ihm irgendwann einmal erklären würde, was sie sich von dieser Sitzwache erhofft hatte.

* * *

TBC...


	30. 215: Schach matt

°verplant von ihren büchern hochschreckt° Ist ja schon wieder Mittwoch...  
Und wie ihr sicherlich bemerkt habt, hab ich es mal wieder nicht geschafft, auch nur eine Review zu beantworten. °meh° Aber nächste Woche ist die Prüfung (am Mittwoch, was heißt, dass das Update erst abends kommt) und von da an kann ich dann auch wieder antworten. ;)  
Insofern erstmal ein Dankeschön für eure lieben Rückmeldungen und viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

* * *

**Kapitel 2.15 – Schach matt**

* * *

Als Severus am Morgen erwachte, leuchteten bereits die ersten Sonnenstrahlen den Fußboden neben dem Bett aus. Er runzelte die Stirn und schätzte, dass es etwa sieben Uhr sein musste. Der Sonnenaufgang hatte sich mittlerweile schon auf den späteren Morgen verlagert.

Zusammen mit der Erinnerung, dass es Anfang September war, kam auch die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und stieß seinen Atem zischend aus, als er Hermine nach wie vor am Tisch sitzen sah. Die Decke war ein Stück ihren Rücken hinabgerutscht und die Augen waren fest geschlossen. Sie hatte sich so weit über den Tisch gelehnt, dass sie mit halbem Oberkörper darauf lag. Zweifellos hätte sie sonst schon Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden gemacht.

Für einen Moment überlegte er, ob er sie wecken sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Sie hatte hier bleiben wollen und auch wenn er ihre verspannten Muskeln später nicht ertragen wollte, musste sie selbst wissen, was gut für sie war. Zumindest in diesen kleinen Dingen.

Also stand er leise auf, suchte sich Handtücher und Kleidung aus dem Schrank und ging ins Bad, um sich fertig zu machen. Vermutlich würde sowieso das Rauschen der Dusche sie wecken und auf diese Art wäre es weniger unangenehm für sie beide. Hermine würde das Zimmer verlassen können, ohne dass sie mit ihm sprechen musste.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später saß sie allerdings noch immer schlafend am Tisch, so dass Severus mit ratloser Miene in der Tür zum Badezimmer stehen blieb. Schwerer Wasserdampf drang ins Zimmer und löste sich auf, der Geruch seiner Seife blieb allerdings schwach erhalten.

Hermine gab ein Seufzen von sich und drehte den Kopf auf die andere Seite. Aufwachen tat sie jedoch nicht. Dies wiederum ließ Severus die Augenbrauen heben. Es schien, dass sie einiges an Schlaf nachzuholen hatte. Wäre er jetzt noch dazu fähig, Magie anzuwenden, hätte er sie auf sein Bett schweben lassen. Diese Position konnte nicht gesund sein.

So allerdings ging er zum Bücherregal hinüber und holte sich die Papiere, an denen er zur Zeit arbeitete. Die Hälfte der Tischplatte war noch frei und so sollten sie beide die Möglichkeit haben, ungestört beieinander zu sitzen und… ihrer jeweiligen Beschäftigung nachzugehen. Mit einem trotz allem amüsierten Lächeln setzte er sich und stellte fest, dass es ein auf seltsame Art faszinierender Anblick war, der sich ihm bot. Er hatte Mühe, die Blicke wieder von ihrem Kopf abzuwenden.

Als es ihm dann endlich gelangt, überflog er die Notizen zu den Tränken, die er am Abend zuvor behandelt hatte, und entschied, dass er sich darauf jetzt nicht konzentrieren konnte. Nicht wenn Hermine direkt vor seiner Nase saß. Stattdessen nahm er ein unbeschriebenes Pergament zur Hand und begann, einen Ausbildungsplan zu erstellen. Wenn sie ihre Therapie erstmal abgeschlossen hatte, würden sie beide Beschäftigung brauchen. Andernfalls würden sie sich doch noch an die Gurgel gehen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Es ging auf zehn Uhr zu, als Hermine erwachte. Severus hob den Blick von seinem Pergament und betrachtete mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, wie sie sich aufrichtete und fluchend feststellte, dass sie sich nicht den gesündesten Schlafplatz ausgesucht hatte. Ihr Gesicht wirkte ein wenig blass, doch die Augen waren weder gerötet noch verquollen. Er sah dies als etwas Positives an.

Nach der dritten Runde äußerst undamenhafter Flüche fiel ihr Blick auf ihn und die Blässe wurde von einer tiefen Röte abgelöst. „Wie lange sitzt du da schon?", fragte sie und ließ die Schultern kreisen – eine sichtlich schmerzhafte Bewegung.

„Um die zwei Stunden", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß.

Sie fixierte ihn mit ungläubigen Blicken. „Du hättest mich wecken können!" Obwohl er dieselben Worte letzte Nacht zu ihr gesagt hatte, klangen sie aus ihrem Mund sehr viel empörter.

„Ich weiß", antwortete er deswegen mit ihren Worten und das zuvor gerade etwas abgeklungene Rot kehrte zurück.

Hermine senkte den Blick auf die Tischplatte. „Tut mir leid, dass ich mich hier breit gemacht habe." Bei diesen Worten rutschte die Decke endgültig zu Boden und ordnete sich dort mit dumpfem Rauschen zu unförmigen Wellen.

Severus seufzte theatralisch. „Nun, ich bin nicht derjenige, der sich mit Rückenschmerzen plagen muss." Hermine verzog wenig belustigt das Gesicht. „Aber es würde mich dennoch interessieren, warum es ausgerechnet dieser Tisch sein musste."

Nun war es an ihr zu seufzen und ehe sie antwortete, wischte sie sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht, die Haare nach hinten und den Schlaf aus den Augen. „Ich wollte nicht alleine sein", murmelte sie schließlich leise und sah ihn beschämt an.

„Meine Gesellschaft hättest du auch in deinem Zimmer haben können. Und ich bin nicht so sehr auf Schlaf angewiesen, als dass ich eine Tischplatte dafür benutzen müsste." Nun legte er endlich die Feder beiseite und schob die Pergamente zu einem Stapel zusammen. Auch wenn es darauf um Hermines Ausbildung ging, war es noch zu früh, ihr diese zu zeigen. Sie hatte vorerst andere Probleme, mit denen sie fertig werden musste. „Warum mein Zimmer? Warum dieser Tisch?", wiederholte er seine Fragen, als sie nicht antwortete.

„Weil es nicht mein Zimmer ist. Und weil es nicht mein Bett ist." Sicherlich hatte sie einen würde- und vor allem eindrucksvollen Abgang geplant. Dieser wurde ihr allerdings durch die Verspannungen genommen und so stand sie neuerlich fluchend auf und schleppte sich erschöpft aus dem Zimmer.

Severus gönnte es ihr wenigstens, diese Aussage so stehen zu lassen. Er wusste nicht warum, aber aus irgendeinem Grund verstand er, was sie meinte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Später an diesem Morgen schrieb Severus einen kurzen Brief an Albus und berichtete ihm von den Dingen, die in den letzten Tagen vorgefallen waren (mit der einen oder anderen Unterschlagung). Er hatte es zuvor versäumt und begann sich ernsthaft zu fragen warum. Hatte er sich in diesem Haus ohne Kontakt nach draußen wirklich schon so sehr eingelebt, dass er es als eine eigene kleine Welt sah, die keinerlei Verpflichtungen gegenüber der Außenwelt hatte?

Möglicherweise war dies wirklich der Fall und er merkte, dass er dies äußerst gleichmütig hinnahm. Anstatt Albus also zu berichten, dass Hermine bereits seit fast einer Woche nur noch sie selbst war (mit eventuell vorhandenen Zügen Adias) änderte er ein paar Daten und tat so, als hätten sie es erst gestern geschafft. Niemand würde jemals erfahren, was in diesem Haus wirklich geschehen war, wenn sie es nicht erzählten. Und Hermine schien ihm im Moment nicht so, als ob sie besonders erpicht darauf wäre, irgendwem ihre Geheimnisse anzuvertrauen.

Nun, die Antwort des Schulleiters kam jedenfalls keine zwei Stunden später und Severus wusste nicht, ob er darüber lächeln oder die Augen verdrehen sollte.

_Mein Junge,_

_ich bin froh zu hören, dass Du Dich den Verlockungen deiner Vergangenheit widersetzen konntest. Grüße Hermine von mir und wünsche ihr das Beste für die Trauerarbeit, auch von Ginevra und Nymphadora.  
Die Dinge stehen hier noch immer nicht zum Besten. Lucius Malfoy ist nach wie vor auf freiem Fuß und der Orden geschwächt durch einige schwierige Konfrontationen. Ich weiß, dass die Maßnahmen, die ich für Dich und Hermine ergriffen habe, keine sind, die Dir besonders zusagen.  
Dennoch seid ihr beiden momentan die Einzigen, von denen ich behaupten kann, dass sie in Sicherheit sind. Insofern werde ich davon absehen, euch vor dem endgültigen Ende dieses Krieges aus dem Haus zu holen._

_In der Hoffnung, bald wieder von euch zu hören,  
Albus_

Severus ließ den Brief verschwinden, bevor Hermine ihn zu Gesicht bekommen konnte. Er hielt es nicht für schlau, ihr zu sagen, dass ihr Aufenthalt hier noch lange nicht beendet war. Die Zeit verlief weniger zäh, wenn man nicht wusste, wie viel einem noch bevorstand.

Was ihn jedoch überraschte, war, dass ihm die Aussicht auf weitere Monate hier nicht so sehr missfiel, wie er zunächst erwartet hatte. Das hier war eine Möglichkeit, endlich die Auszeit zu bekommen, die er sich seit seinem Beitritt beim Orden gewünscht hatte. Er sollte sie nutzen und das Beste daraus machen. Und wenn das Beste momentan Hermines Genesung war, dann würde er auch das tun.

Mit diesem Gedanken machte er sich daran, das Mittagessen vorzubereiten – so wie Hermine es für ihn getan hatte, während er die Therapie durchgemacht hatte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

An diesem Abend hatte er es sich im Wohnzimmer am Esstisch bequem gemacht. An dem Tisch, dessen Lampe der Gnom damals ruiniert hatte. Hermine hatte sich kurz danach in einer ihrer Beschäftigungsmaßnahmen darum gekümmert, die Einrichtung wieder zu reparieren. Und als sie zu erschöpft gewesen war, um weiterzumachen, hatte er ihr die Aufgabe abgenommen.

Nun war er froh, dass die Lampe funktionierte, denn hier am Esstisch saß es sich wesentlich angenehmer als auf der niedrigen Couch. Um ihn herum stapelten sich Bücher. Dicke Folianten, neuere Werke und auch Exemplare in fremden Sprachen. Er hatte alles zusammengetragen, was er gefunden hatte – abgesehen von den Büchern, die in seinem Zimmer standen. Bisher war ihm nicht aufgefallen, wie viel Lesematerial Albus ihnen mit ins Haus gegeben hatte. Doch wirklich überraschen tat es Severus nicht. Albus kannte seine Leute und er wusste, dass sowohl er als auch Hermine ohne Bücher kaum leben konnten.

Nun beschäftigte Severus sich damit, sich einen Überblick über das vorhandene Wissen zu verschaffen. Der Ausbildungsplan stand in seinen groben Zügen und er musste sehen, welche Bücher er noch bei Albus bestellen musste. Einiges würde er Hermine auch nur durch sein Wissen in theoretischen Stunden beibringen können, doch letztendlich war es besser, wenn sie die Details auch schwarz auf weiß hatte.

Nach etwa der Hälfte der Bücher fiel Severus dann auf, dass sie größtenteils das abdeckten, was man für eine vernünftige Ausbildung auf dem Gebiet der Tränke benötigte. Das machte ihn stutzig und er ließ seine Blicke genauer als zuvor über die anderen Buchrücken wandern. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und gab ein ungläubiges Schnauben von sich. „Manchmal scheint es mir, du kennst uns viel zu gut, alter Mann", raunte der Tränkemeister und legte die Feder beiseite. Albus hatte – mal abgesehen von ein paar Tarnbüchern – alles ins Haus geschafft, was er für Hermines Ausbildung benötigen würde. Anscheinend hatte der Schulleiter bereits darauf spekuliert, dass dies die Art des Zeitvertreibs war, die er wählen würde.

Nicht sicher, ob er zufrieden oder verärgert sein sollte, lehnte Severus sich zurück und hob den Blick. Hermine stand in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer und beobachtete ihn. Er erwiderte ihre Blicke gleichmütig und ließ es sich nicht anmerken, dass ihm ihre Anwesenheit entgangen war. Er hatte erwartet, dass der Trank noch länger wirken würde, nachdem sie ihn heute erst so spät eingenommen hatte. Anscheinend hatte er die Wirkung ihrer Entdeckung noch immer nicht gänzlich entschlüsselt.

Schließlich löste sie sich vom Türrahmen und kam zum Tisch. Sie nahm ihm gegenüber Platz und runzelte die Stirn, so als wisse sie nicht, wo genau sie anfangen sollte mit dem, was ihr auf dem Herzen lag. Letztendlich begann sie damit, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich habe dich bezüglich Draco angelogen, weil es meine Schuld ist, dass er gestorben ist."

Severus konnte nicht leugnen, dass diese Worte ihn überraschten, doch er gab sich Mühe, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Inwiefern?", fragte er stattdessen.

Hermine verzog das Gesicht. „Insofern, als dass ich ihn zurück in das Haus seines Vaters geschickt habe, um Informationen zu besorgen, bevor er sich von Albus verstecken lässt. Das war der Grund, weswegen die Todesser ihn erwischten. Weil ich ihm gesagt habe, dass er sich nicht einfach aus dem Staub machen kann, ohne etwas dafür getan zu haben." Sie presste ihre Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen.

Severus seinerseits ließ sich einen Moment, um über den Sachverhalt nachzudenken. Eine gewisse Schuld konnte er Hermine nicht absprechen, denn er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen, dass Draco blind in die drohende Gefahr gelaufen war. Sicherlich hatte er gewusst, dass Lucius von seinen Kontakten zum Orden erfahren hatte. Sonst hätte er sich nicht so bald verstecken lassen wollen.

Doch genauso gut wusste er, dass Draco Hermine nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Er hatte es immer vermieden zuzugeben, wie sehr ihn sein Vater wirklich ängstigte. Selbst Severus wusste es nur, weil er Draco gut beobachtet hatte.

Deswegen lehnte er sich nun auf den Tisch und vergrößerte die Lücke zwischen den Büchern, durch die er Hermine sehen konnte. „Es ist nicht nur deine Schuld, Hermine."

„Ich habe ihn quasi dazu gezwungen, zurück zu gehen", wandte sie ein.

„Ich weiß."

„Woher?"

„Ich kannte Draco." Er verzog seinen Mund zu einem flüchtigen Lächeln. „Du kannst davon ausgehen, dass er um die Gefahr einer Rückkehr wusste. Draco hat seinen Vater immer richtig eingeschätzt. Und hätte er dir gegenüber zugegeben, weswegen er nicht zurückkehren wollte, hättest du ihn nicht gezwungen. Draco ist ein Opfer seines Stolzes geworden."

Hermine senkte den Blick. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich wirklich auf die Möglichkeit verzichtet hätte, wenn ich gewusst hätte, was geschehen würde", gab sie sehr leise zu.

Severus' Augenbrauen zuckten kurz nach oben. „Nun, das ist eine Variable der Geschehnisse, die wir niemals genauer erkunden werden. Es ist müßig, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen."

Sie sah ihn ungläubig an. Lange Zeit. Ohne etwas zu sagen oder mehr als diese Ungläubigkeit auf ihr Gesicht treten zu lassen. Und gerade als Severus das Schweigen brechen wollte, meinte sie: „Vermutlich hast du Recht."

„So, vermutlich?"

Sie nickte mit einem Lächeln, das sie im Vergleich zu früher heute viel zu selten trug. „Ja, vermutlich. Und ich werde jetzt Abendessen machen. Brauchst du noch lange?" Während sie aufstand, ließ sie ihren Zeigefinger über das Sammelsurium an Büchern kreisen.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe herausgefunden, was ich wissen wollte." Und das bezog er auch für sie ziemlich offensichtlich nicht nur auf die Bücher.

„Schön", antwortete sie mit einem Nicken. „Ich werde nicht lange brauchen." Dann wandte sie sich um und verließ das Wohnzimmer.

Severus seinerseits ließ sich wieder nach hinten sinken. Er hatte eine recht genaue Vorstellung von dem, was Hermine heute in ihren Träumen verarbeitet hatte. Und es freute ihn auf eine sehr eigentümliche Art, dass sie ihn daran teilhaben ließ.

Dass sie ihm jedoch seine Frage bezüglich Draco beantwortet hatte, bedeutete, dass er ihre über seine nächtlichen Kontrollen beantworten musste. Und diese Erkenntnis hinterließ in ihm keine Freude, sondern vielmehr Nervosität. Allerdings auf eine ähnlich eigentümliche Art.

* * *

- 09.09.2001 -

* * *

In den letzten Tagen hatte Severus Hermine nicht oft zu Gesicht bekommen. Ihr Appetit litt unter den anstrengenderen Erinnerungen, die sie momentan zu bewältigen hatte, ebenso wie ihr Schlaf. Meistens hielt sie sich in ihrem Zimmer auf oder ließ sich nur kurz blicken, um ihm zu sagen, dass es ihr gut ging. Was so offensichtlich gelogen war, dass er jedes Mal schwer mit seiner Beherrschung zu kämpfen hatte.

Deswegen überraschte es ihn umso mehr, als sie an diesem Abend das Wohnzimmer betrat. Er hatte es sich mit einem Roman auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht (über den Sinn des Lesens von Belletristik nachzudenken, hatte er seit langem aufgegeben) und beobachtete über den Rand des Buches hinweg, wie sie durch das Zimmer streifte. Hier und da öffnete sie ein paar Türen und Schubladen und obwohl sie etwas abgelenkt wirkte, schien es nicht, als würde sie vollkommen planlos zu Werke gehen.

Schließlich gab sie einen zufriedenen Laut von sich und drehte sich zu Severus um. In ihren Händen hielt sie eine hölzerne dunkle Schachtel, in der es vernehmlich klapperte. „Spielst du Schach?"

Severus konnte nicht verhindern, dass eine Welle tiefer Zuneigung seine Stimmung aufheiterte. „Im Moment mache ich alles, solange es nicht diesen Roman mit einbezieht." Er klappte das Buch zu, ohne auf die Seite zu achten, und durchquerte den Raum.

Hermine lächelte und stellte die Schachtel auf den Tisch. Dann zog sie die schmale Decke zur Seite, die die Mitte der Platte bedeckt hatte, und ein fein gearbeitetes Schachbrett erschien. Severus konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass es bereits existiert hatte, als der Gnom hier sein Unwesen getrieben hatte. Und das sagte er auch Hermine. „Ich habe beim Aufräumen die Schachfiguren gefunden, aber kein Brett. Deswegen habe ich den Tisch bei der Reparatur ein wenig… modifiziert."

Severus schnalzte anerkennend mit der Zunge. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du Schach spielst." Er half ihr dabei, die Figuren auf dem Tisch anzuordnen, wobei es keine Frage war, dass er mit den schwarzen und sie mit den weißen spielen würde. Beide hatten automatisch begonnen, sie entsprechend aufzustellen. Und die Figuren, so lebendig sie aufgrund ihrer magischen Herkunft auch waren, nahmen es schweigend zur Kenntnis.

„Ron hat mich dazu genötigt." Eine der Schachfiguren fiel klappernd aus ihren Händen. Doch als Severus zu ihr herüber sah, sprach sie bereits weiter: „Er mochte es, dass ich ihm zumindest in dieser Sache immer unterlegen war. Aber ich habe die Hoffnung, dass du mich nicht tagelang damit aufziehen wirst, wenn ich scheitere."

„Niemals würde ich es wagen", erwiderte er so ernst, dass sie kurz auflachte.

„Wie habe ich bloß auf die Idee kommen können?"

„Nun, das würde mich auch interessieren." Er lächelte flüchtig, ehe er sich setzte und abwartete, dass Hermine es ihm gleich tat. „Du beginnst", stellte er danach fest und Hermine nickte.

Ihre Stirn legte sich bereits jetzt in tiefe Falten und Severus vermutete, dass es ihm sehr gefallen würde, die Abende auf diese Art zu verbringen. Schach war ein Spiel, in dem man die Mimik des Gegners ohne große Erklärungen studieren durfte, denn ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht war hier mindestens so hilfreich wie beim Pokern.

Letztendlich zog sie einen der Bauern. Severus tat es ihr ohne groß nachzudenken gleich, allerdings mit einem anderen der Bauern. Die beiden nach vorne gesetzten Figuren starrten sich böse an und machten wilde Bewegungen mit den Fäusten.

„Du bist mir noch eine Antwort schuldig", sagte Hermine vorsichtig, nachdem sie ihren nächsten Zug getan hatte.

Severus brummte abwesend, während er das Spielfeld studierte. Dennoch zögerte er nicht lange, ehe er eine seiner Figuren bewegte. „Was für eine Antwort meinst du?" Er hatte es nicht vergessen, Merlin bewahre. Aber möglicherweise wäre es ein Ausweg, wenn er ihr zu verstehen gab, dass er nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht hatte.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, während sie das erste Mal ihren Springer zur Hand nahm. Die Bauern duckten sich, als sie ihn knapp über ihre Köpfe hob. „Severus Snape, du bist niemand, der Dinge wie diese vergisst. Du weißt, wovon ich spreche."

Erneut gab er ein Brummen von sich und die nächsten paar Züge taten sie schweigend. Es überraschte ihn, dass Hermine ihm die Zeit gab, um die Dinge in seinem Kopf hin und her zu wälzen. Früher hätte sie diese Geduld nicht aufgebracht. „Schach matt", beendete er so letztendlich selbst seine Bedenkzeit. Hermines Königin legte ein eindrucksvolles Sterbeschauspiel hin, ehe sie endlich umfiel.

Hermine zog eine Schnute. „Nun?"

Severus' Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen, während er sie unbewegt ansah. „Wenn du mich im Schach schlägst, beantworte ich dir deine Frage", bot er dann an und ließ ein genau bemessenes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht treten.

„Unter einem fairen Handel stelle ich mir etwas anderes vor." Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich habe niemals behauptet, fair zu sein."

„Du würdest besser daran tun, trotzdem fair zu handeln."

„Ich bin ein Slytherin, was erwartest du?" Er hob eine Augenbraue. Das Gespräch verlief erstaunlich ruhig und eher auf einer freundschaftlichen Ebene, als dass es einen wirklichen Konflikt behandelte. Es war eine angenehme Art, sich zu unterhalten. Eine, die er sonst ausschließlich mit Albus erlebt hatte.

„Ich weiß es nicht", riss Hermine ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Aber gut. Ich werde mich darauf einlassen. Sobald ich dich im Schach schlage, egal ob heute oder später, bekomme ich meine Antwort." Sie streckte eine Hand über den Tisch.

„Einverstanden", ließ er sich auf den Handel ein und ergriff ihre Hand. Sie fühlte sich warm und weich unter seiner schwieligen Haut an, doch der Griff war entschlossen und kräftig für eine Frau ihrer Statur.

„Dann auf ein Neues", entschied Hermine und mithilfe ihres Zauberstabes versetzte sie das Spielfeld in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand zurück. Als sie dieses Mal einen ihrer Bauern setzte, zögerte sie nicht eine Sekunde.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Sie hatte ihn abgelenkt. Sie hatte geredet und Scherze gemacht, ihn mit Blicken und Gesten becirct und ihre Züge so unauffällig getätigt, dass er es kaum bemerkt hatte. Und nun stand er auf einem aussichtslosen Posten. Noch hatte sie ihn nicht Schach matt gesetzt, doch es bedurfte nur noch zwei Zügen, ehe es soweit wäre. Und er hatte keine Chance mehr zu entkommen.

Mit verbissener Miene streckte Severus die Hand aus und stieß seinen König um, so dass die Figur umfiel (und sich lauthals über diese rüde Behandlung beschwerte). Danach nahm er sich einen Moment des Grolls gegenüber seiner Unaufmerksamkeit, ehe er den Blick hob und Hermines gerötetem und definitiv zufriedenem Gesicht zu begegnen. Fünf Spiele hatte sie gebraucht. Mehr nicht. Es war wirklich eine Schande.

Severus lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. Wie hatte er bloß so leichtsinnig sein können, sich auf diese _Gefühle_ einzulassen? Es war doch wirklich lächerlich.

„Du möchtest also wissen, warum ich nach dir sehe, bevor ich schlafen gehe", stellte er überflüssigerweise fest.

Hermine nickte, allerdings schwand der Ausdruck von Triumph nun einer gewissen Nervosität. Er sah sie schwer schlucken.

Für einen Moment überlegte er, ob er sie anlügen sollte. Es war ein Teil seines Lebens gewesen, er konnte es perfekt. Und es würde ihn nicht viel Überlegung kosten, sich eine glaubhafte Ausrede auszudenken. Doch diese Möglichkeit verwarf er, als er den ehrlichen Blick einfing, mit dem Hermine ihn fixierte. Es wäre feige, ihr nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen. Oder zumindest einen Teil davon. Slytherins waren nicht feige.

Also straffte er seine Haltung ein wenig und nickte leicht. „Ich sehe nach dir, weil du mir nicht gleichgültig bist. Ich muss wissen, ob es dir gut geht, bevor ich mich schlafen lege." Obwohl diese Aussage nur an der Oberfläche dessen kratzte, was ihn zu seinem Handeln trieb, reichte es aus, um seinen Herzschlag in die Höhe zu treiben.

Und der Effekt verstärkte sich, als Hermine stumm blieb. Sie starrte ihn einfach nur weiter an und hätte sie diesen Ausdruck bereits vorher im Spiel gehabt, hätte sie sicherlich nur drei Partien gebraucht, um ihre Antwort zu bekommen. Er wusste absolut nicht, was er von ihrem Blick halten sollte. Vollkommen leer.

Dann irgendwann zupfte ein Lächeln an ihren Mundwinkeln und als ihre Wangen sich leicht röteten, senkte sie den Blick und schüttelte den Kopf. „Dieses Haus ist wirklich total abgefahren", murmelte sie und wischte sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, während Severus die Stirn runzelte. „Ich kenne dich. I-Ich meine, ich sollte dich kennen. Du warst mein Lehrer, wir haben zusammen gearbeitet und nun sind wir schon eine ganze Zeit hier." Sie machte eine Pause und nur die offensichtliche Verwirrung, die ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, hielt ihn davon ab, etwas zu sagen. Sie war noch nicht fertig und dass ihn dieser Umstand interessierte, bestätigte, was sie über dieses Haus gesagt hatte. „Und trotzdem lerne ich jeden Tag neue Seiten an dir kennen", fügte sie schließlich hinzu.

Nun hob Severus eine Augenbraue. „Das Kompliment…" Er ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er ihre Äußerung nur bedingt als solches ansah. „… kann ich nur erwidern."

Hermine lächelte erneut flüchtig, doch als er ihrem Blick folgte, sah er, dass sie mit ihrem Ehering spielte. „Das alles geht mir zu schnell, Severus."

Er nickte, konnte diese Feststellung ebenso teilen wie die davor. „Ich weiß."

„Gib mir Zeit. Ein Trauerjahr, das hat auch Ron verdient. Nur weil der Trank mir hilft, kann ich das nicht ignorieren." Sie neigte den Kopf zur Seite und ballte ihre rechte Hand zu einer Faust, so dass der Ring noch besonders deutlich hervortrat.

Severus stand auf, ohne eine Reaktion auf ihre Worte zu zeigen. Auf der Höhe ihres Stuhls blieb er jedoch stehen und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, drückte kurz zu. „Du hast alle Zeit der Welt."

Von ihr war ein erleichtertes Aufatmen zu hören. „Ich danke dir." Severus lächelte, wenn es auch etwas schmerzlich war. Dann löste er sich von ihr und ging zu Tür. Dort angekommen rief sie ihn noch einmal zurück und er sah sie fragend an. „Kannst du…" Sie räusperte sich. „Die nächste Dosis des Trankes wird die letzte aktive sein. Ich fände es schön, wenn ich dabei nicht alleine bin."

Er neigte den Kopf. „Natürlich. Ich werde da sein." Danach wandte er sich endgültig um, vermisste seine sich bauschenden Roben und ging hinauf in sein Zimmer. Es war spät geworden.

* * *

- 10.09.2001 -

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen machte Severus sich auf die gleiche Art fertig wie an jedem anderen Morgen auch. Er duschte, rasierte sich, putzte seine Zähne und zog sich die typische schwarze Kleidung an, die seinen Schrank bevölkerte. Trotzdem war es anders.

Hermine wusste nun, wie es in ihm aussah. Das war eine neue Erfahrung. Außer Albus und Filius hatte selten jemand gewusst, wie er empfand. Minerva hatte es vielleicht das eine oder andere Mal geahnt, kurz vor ihrem Tod möglicherweise auch gewusst. Aber ansonsten hatte er stets die Rolle des Undurchschaubaren inne gehabt und sich auch recht wohl gefühlt damit.

Dass Hermine es wusste, ärgerte ihn nicht, wie er es erwartet hätte. Es machte ihn auch nicht nervös und säte keine falschen Hoffnungen. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, was sie von ihm erwartete. Und er würde danach handeln, selbst wenn sie irgendwann erkennen würde, dass auch alle Zeit der Welt nicht reichen würde, um ihre Wünsche den seinen anzugleichen.

So wischte er sich die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht und verstaute die Dinge in seinem Umhang, die er zur Beschäftigung mit in Hermines Zimmer nehmen würde. Ohne große Eile überquerte er den Flur und nachdem sie ihn hereingebeten hatte, sah er sie neuerlich am Fenster stehen. Sie lächelte, als sie sich zu ihm umwandte, sagte aber nichts.

Auch Severus schwieg, während er sich an den Tisch setzte und ihr seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zukommen ließ – etwas, das sie sich früher immer gewünscht und selten bekommen hatte. Hermine griff nach der Phiole und setzte sich an den Rand des Bettes. Sie nahm einen Schluck des Trankes und schenkte ihm einen letzten Blick, ehe sie nach hinten sackte und einschlief.

Severus ging zu ihr und legte sie in eine angenehmere Position. Dann deckte er sie zu und kehrte zum Tisch zurück. Aus seinen Taschen holte er einen Federkiel, ein Glas Tinte und das Tagebuch, das er unfreiwillig mit Hermine geteilt hatte. Sie hatte viele Fragen an ihn gestellt in all den Einträgen, die sie in letzter Zeit verfasst hatte. Nun war es an ihm, ihr darauf Antworten zu geben, soweit er dazu in der Lage war.

Also schlug er die richtige Seite auf, tunkte die Spitze des Federkiels in die Tinte und begann zu schreiben. Später, wenn er fertig war und Hermine hoffentlich noch immer schlief, würde er das Buch wieder dorthin zurücklegen, wo er es gefunden hatte. Unter ihre Höschen in der dritten Schublade von oben. Und bei diesem Gedanken huschte ein dreckiges Grinsen über sein Gesicht.

* * *

- Ende Part II -

* * *

So, damit geht dann auch Part II zu Ende. Nächste Woche fange ich dann mit dem letzten Part der Story an. Ihr habt also noch 15 Kapitel vor euch. ;)


	31. 301: Ein guter Tag

So, ich hab die Prüfung endlich hinter mir. Vielen Dank an euch fürs Daumendrücken! °eine runde butterbier ausgeb° Ab nächste Woche gibt es dann auch endlich wieder Review-Antworten. ;)

* * *

- - -

**- Part III: -**

Vom Verletzen und Heilen

- - -

* * *

**Kapitel 3.01 – Ein guter Tag**

* * *

- 21.04.2002 -

* * *

Die diffusen Sonnenstrahlen tasteten sich golden über den Rasen, warfen immer größere Schatten und tauchten den gesamten Garten schließlich in ein Farbenspiel aus orange, rot und violett. Der blassgelbe Ball sank langsam dem Boden entgegen, bis er sich gänzlich zurückzog und in einem satten Dunkelblau verschwand.

Es war ein langer Winter, der hinter Severus und Hermine lag. Zuerst hatte er sich nicht so richtig zeigen wollen – an Weihnachten hatten sie geschätzte zehn Grad über Null gehabt. Doch Ende Januar hatte es dann zu schneien begonnen und lange nicht wieder aufgehört. Als hätte der Himmel beschlossen, ihre Dimension zuzudecken, denn wo Regen die Barriere zu überwinden vermochte, blieb der Schnee einfach darauf liegen. Dunkelheit hatte sich so für Wochen über ihnen ausgebreitet.

Seit Mitte März hatte sich dann langsam der Frühling durchgesetzt und die ersten Blumen streckten die Köpfe aus dem Boden, während entferntes Vogelgezwitscher laut geworden war.

Severus genoss die frische, nach wie vor kühle Luft, die seine Haare aus dem Gesicht wehte, während er mit verschränkten Armen an der Terrassentür lehnte und Hermine beobachtete. Er hatte sein Versprechen gehalten und ihr die Zeit gegeben, die sie gebraucht hatte. Das Trauerjahr für ihren verstorbenen Ehemann. Heute ging es zu Ende und so sehr er sich vor Ronald Weasleys erstem Todestag gefürchtet hatte, so ruhig war er an ihm vorbei gezogen.

Hermine war schweigsam gewesen, doch weder ihre Aufmerksamkeit noch ihre Fassung hatte zu wanken begonnen. Er wusste nicht, ob dies lediglich einer strengen Selbstdisziplin entsprungen war, oder ob der Trank, den sie zur Bewältigung ihrer Trauer genommen hatte, diesen Fortschritt unterstützt hatte. Vermutlich war es ein bisschen von beidem gewesen.

Nach dem Abendessen war sie aufgestanden und hinaus in den Garten gegangen. Zuerst hatte Severus sich anderweitig beschäftigt und beschlossen, dass ihr diese Zeit nicht nur zustand, sondern dass sie sie auch brauchte. Inzwischen allerdings stand sie seit drei Stunden bewegungslos auf dem Rasen, starrte die Barriere dieser kleinen Dimension an und bewegte sich nicht einen Zentimeter.

Zwischen seinen Augenbrauen hatte sich eine steile Falte gebildet. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er sich Sorgen um sie machte. Auch wenn er in den letzten Monaten immer die Distanz aufrecht erhalten hatte, die zwischen Schüler und Lehrer oder auch zwischen Freunden angemessen war, hatte er nicht aufgehört, sie zu lieben. Es war ihm zugegebenermaßen nicht immer ganz leicht gefallen, doch im Nachhinein konnte er sagen, dass es so besser gewesen war. Nicht nur für Hermine, auch für ihn.

Nachdem er seine Magie aufgegeben hatte, waren ihm die Möglichkeiten zur Kontrolle seiner Erinnerungen verloren gegangen. Auch wenn es nur den Zeitraum der letzten drei bis vier Monate vor dem Abgeben seiner Magie umfasste (und alles, was gewesen war, bevor er von Albus gelernt hatte), hatte er Momente gehabt, in denen er froh war, den scharfzüngigen Lehrer geben zu können. Inzwischen hatte er die Folter durch Lucius Malfoy wenigstens soweit verarbeitet, dass er nicht mehr bei jeder Berührung zusammenzuckte.

Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten, die er Hermine beobachtet hatte, holte Severus tief Luft und löste sich vom Türrahmen. Mit nach wie vor verschränkten Armen ging er lautlos über den Rasen und blieb neben ihr stehen. „Du wirst dich erkälten", sagte er leise und musterte ihr dünnes Shirt mit skeptischen Blicken.

Hermine nickte. „Möglicherweise."

Als er ihr Gesicht genauer betrachtete, fielen ihm zwei Dinge auf. Zum einen dieselbe steile Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen, die auch bei ihm zu sehen war. Zum anderen die getrocknete Spur einer Träne, die sich hell von ihrer Wange abhob.

„Warum stehst du hier, Hermine?"

„Weil ich nicht näher bei ihm sein kann."

Dieser logische und dennoch hoffnungslose Grund ließ ihn kurz das Gesicht verziehen und ihr danach stumm Gesellschaft leisten. Die Minuten zogen sich in die Länge und schließlich vorbei. Die Dunkelheit der Nacht senkte sich immer tiefer über sie und obwohl die Kälte in seine Glieder kroch wie ein Wurm in einen Apfel, dachte er nicht einmal darüber nach, Hermine wieder alleine zu lassen.

Er wusste nicht, wie spät es war, als sie die rechte Hand ins Licht des Hauses hinter ihnen hob und den goldenen Ring betrachtete, der an ihrem Finger steckte. Severus wusste, dass sie ihn das ganze Jahr getragen hatte. Er hatte jeden Tag einen Blick darauf geworfen. Nicht freiwillig; seine Augen hatten einfach beschlossen, dass es nötig war.

Er hörte sie leise seufzen, als sie den Ring vom Finger nahm und gedankenverloren in der Hand drehte, wobei er das Licht reflektierte und glänzte. Nach ein paar Momenten schloss sie ihn fest in die Hand und hob die Arme, um etwas in ihrem Nacken zu suchen. Er sah die Kette um ihren Hals kurz zwischen dem Stoff der schwarzen Bluse und als Hermine frustriert aufstöhnte, trat er hinter sie und erbot sich, ihr zu helfen.

Severus erlaubte es sich nicht, Wohlgefallen daraus zu ziehen, ihre Haare zu einem dicken Zopf zusammen zu fassen und über ihre Schulter zu schieben. Mit vom Brauen geschickten Fingern öffnete er den Verschluss der Kette und hielt sie Hermine vor die Nase. „Danke", sagte sie leise und fädelte den Ring auf.

Anschließend reichte sie ihm die Kettenenden zurück und Severus gab sich große Mühe, sie zu verschließen, ohne dass er ihre Haut berührte. Gänzlich gelang es ihm nicht und er schloss kurz die Augen, als er die Hitze unter seinen Fingerspitzen spürte.

Hermine sah ihn mit leerem Gesicht an, als er wieder neben sie trat. „Ist das Freiheit?", fragte sie leise. Dabei rieb sie sich gedankenverloren den nun leeren Finger.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist es nicht."

Sie schien erleichtert, ehe sie den Blick senkte, sich umdrehte und zum Haus zurückging. Er sah ihr hinterher, ohne ihr zu folgen. Einige Minuten – die brauchte nun er.

* * *

- 22.04.2002 -

* * *

Als Severus am nächsten Morgen die Küche betrat, war Hermine bereits damit beschäftigt, das Frühstück vorzubereiten. „Was hat dich denn aus dem Bett gescheucht?", fragte er mit exakt kalkuliertem Sarkasmus und erntete dafür ein freudloses Grinsen.

„Ich hab mich gar nicht hingelegt", murmelte sie, während sie laut mit den Kaffeetassen klapperte. Offenbar hoffte sie, dass er sie nicht gehört hatte.

„Deine Entscheidung?" Severus setzte sich, nachdem er den Tisch genau unter die Lupe genommen und festgestellt hatte, dass nichts mehr fehlte.

„Bin mir noch nicht sicher." Mit gerunzelter Stirn griff sie nach einer Scheibe Toast und dem Marmeladenglas.

Severus hatte es aufgegeben, sich über ihre unerschütterlichen Frühstücksvorlieben zu wundern. Sie aß jeden Morgen zwei Scheiben Toast mit Marmelade und laut ihrer Aussage war das schon immer so gewesen. Wenigstens musste er so nicht befürchten, ihr mal das Falsche zu servieren.

Er überlegte einen Moment und entschied sich dann ebenfalls für Toast, heute Morgen allerdings mit Salami. Albus versorgte sie regelmäßig mit einem hinreichenden Angebot an Aufschnitt und anderen leicht verderblichen Lebensmitteln, so dass er mindestens schon zehn Kilo zugenommen hatte, seitdem sie hier waren. Langeweile und Essen in ausreichendem Umfang war eine böse Kombination. Doch angesichts seines extremen Gewichtsverlusts in den Monaten der Folter war er noch mit seiner Zunahme einverstanden.

„Wenn du möchtest, können wir heute mit dem Unterricht aussetzen", bot er freizügig an und kehrte auch mit seinen Gedanken zum vorherigen Thema zurück.

„So ein Angebot aus deinem Mund verlockt geradezu dazu, es anzunehmen." Er lächelte sehr fein. „Aber nein, ich möchte nicht mit dem Unterricht aussetzen. Es liegt noch eine Menge vor mir, ehe ich die Prüfung zur Meisterin ablegen kann, und ich möchte nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren."

„Deine Ausbildung dauert so und anders auch drei Jahre. Ein Tag Pause wird dabei nicht auffallen. Und du kannst darauf vertrauen, dass ich dafür sorgen werde, dass die Pausen nicht einreißen."

„Das glaube ich dir aufs Wort", antwortete sie mit vollem Mund.

Severus rümpfte die Nase. „Danke für den Einblick in das Innere deines Mundes. Ich würde in Zukunft allerdings gerne darauf verzichten."

„Ach was." Dieses Mal war ihr Mund zwar leer, doch ihre Augenbrauen hatten sich ungläubig nach oben gewölbt.

„Auf diese Weise schon", schränkte er deswegen ein und hoffte, dass sie nicht merkte, was für eine Kaskade an Bildern sie damit in seinem Verstand auslöste. Er hatte definitiv zu viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt.

Dankenswerterweise ging sie nicht näher auf das Thema ein, sondern konzentrierte sich lieber auf ihre zweite Toastscheibe, auf der sie etwas zu viel Marmelade angehäuft hatte. „Komm nicht auf die Idee, wieder etwas zurückzutun", knurrte er mahnend, als sie mit dem Glas liebäugelte. Prompt lief sie rot an und presste die Lippen fest aufeinander.

„Du isst doch sowieso keine Marmelade."

„Das nicht, aber Strafe muss sein."

Ihre Antwort bestand aus einem Schnauben und Platschen, als einige große Marmeladetropfen auf ihren Teller fielen. „Siehst du, das ist nur deine Schuld!"

„Die nehme ich gerne auf mich." Severus feixte und biss von seinem eigenen Toast ab.

Danach zog sie es vor, mit verdrossener Miene zu schweigen und Severus tat es ihr gleich. Er hatte Hermine mittlerweile gut kennen gelernt und wusste, dass die Furchen auf ihrer Stirn sich bald glätten würden. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann sie ihn wieder ansprechen würde.

Heute waren es drei Minuten: „Kaum zu glauben, dass wir schon so lange in diesem Haus sitzen."

Severus gab ein Grunzen von sich, das als halbes Lachen zu werten war. „Das ist wirklich ein jämmerlicher Versuch, wieder in ein Gespräch zu finden."

„Mach's besser", erwiderte sie trocken.

„Nicht meine Angelegenheit."

„Dann reden wir über die Länge unseres Aufenthalts."

„Wenn du Wert darauf legst… Unser Aufenthalt dauert bereits sehr lange an. Albus ist besser dem Diesseits entschwunden, wenn er uns hier rauslässt, sonst sorge ich dafür, dass er es tut."

„Möglicherweise solltest du ihn vorwarnen." Sie hatte es inzwischen gelernt, sich nicht über seine fantasievollen Drohungen aufzuregen. Und Severus genoss diesen Umstand sehr.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das nötig ist."

„Dann sollte ich es vielleicht tun." Sie versuchte ein scheinheiliges Lächeln zu verbergen, scheiterte jedoch kläglich.

„Untersteh dich!", mahnte er mit dunkler Stimme und kniff die Augen etwas zusammen.

„Das muss ich mir noch mal überlegen." Sie steckte sich den letzten Bissen in den Mund und murmelte ein kaum verständliches „Bis gleich im Labor", während sie ihren Teller in die Spüle räumte und Severus' neuerliches Knurren überging.

Insgeheim, so musste er sich eingestehen, als sie die Küche verließ und der schwache Magnolienduft seine Nase erreichte, war er jedoch froh, dass es ihr so gut ging.

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Desinfektionslösung", sagte er etwa zehn Minuten später und dieser abrupte Beginn der Unterrichtstunde erinnerte nicht nur Hermine an die Zeit in Hogwarts. Allerdings ließ es sie im Gegensatz zu ihm lächeln.

„Desinfektionslösung", wiederholte sie, bevor sie die Details aufzuzählen begann: „Ein Sud aus einer exakt abgestimmten Kräutermischung, die kurz flambiert und anschließend mit Alkohol gewässert wird. Es ist wichtig, frische Kräuter mit ausreichend Saft zu verwenden, damit die desinfizierende Wirkung stark genug ausgebildet wird. Am besten ist es, man zupft sie direkt aus dem Topf."

„Wo liegt der große Vorteil dieser Lösung im Vergleich zu anderen desinfizierenden Pasten?"

„Die Desinfektionslösung hat keine fetthaltige Basis. Man kann eine Wunde damit reinigen, ohne dass die Haut bereits Substanzen aufnimmt. So bleibt sie empfänglicher für Pasten, die die Heilung fördern."

Er nickte, sichtlich zufrieden über das theoretische Wissen, das sie sich in den ersten Monaten der Ausbildung angeeignet hatte. Wobei sie in diesem Fall natürlich den Vorteil hatte, sich bei dem Wissen aus ihrer medizinischen Ausbildung zu bedienen.

Er ging hinüber zu einem breiten Fach im Regal, das von einem Tuch verhängt war. Als er es beiseite zog, wurde eine Reihe kleiner Blumentöpfe mit Kräutern sichtbar. Albus hatte sie erst am Abend zuvor geschickt, zusammen mit einem Brief, die an Hermine richtet gewesen war (er meinte die Handschrift von Ginevra erkannt zu haben, war sich aber nicht ganz sicher) und einem Brief von Filius, der seinen eigenen Namenszug trug. Die Antwort darauf lag bereits fertig geschrieben in seinem Zimmer.

„Namen", forderte er nun schlicht und deutete auf die Töpfe.

Hermine deutete auf das rechte Ende der Reihe und zählte sie dann ab: „Rosmarien, Thymian, Kätzchenwasser, Sauerampfer, Quittichgras und…" Sie stockte und verzog das Gesicht. „Dilisium", knurrte sie schließlich den Fachbegriff.

Severus feixte. Er hatte ihr empfohlen, nicht mit den botanischen Namen der Pflanzen zu arbeiten, denn in den meisten Rezeptbüchern fand man nur die umgangssprachlichen Begriffe. Erstaunlicherweise stellte es sie vor eine größere Herausforderung, die umgangssprachlichen Namen zu lernen als die fachlichen. Er vermutete jedoch, dass es mit ihrer medizinischen Ausbildung zusammenhing. „Elfenkraut", half er schließlich nach.

„Sag ich ja."

Er verbarg ein Lächeln, indem er sich abwandte, um einen flachen Kessel von der Wand zu nehmen. In der Mitte befand sich eine etwa faustgroße Kuhle, die das Auskochen der Zutaten erleichterte. „Warum bereitet man immer nur eine kleine Menge des Suds zu?", fragte er, während er den Kessel in die Mitte des Tisches auf einem metallenen Gestell platzierte und Hermine anwies, ein Becherglas darunter zu stellen.

Sie überlegte kurz und klang wenig überzeugt, als sie antwortet: „Weil sonst zu viele Schlackenstoffe in den Sud übergehen und die Qualität herabsetzen."

„Der prozentuale Anteil der Schlackenstoffe ist bei einer geringeren Menge derselbe wie bei einer großen." Er hatte die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und beobachtete interessiert das Mienenspiel auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Weil…", setzte sie erneut an, schien jedoch noch reichlich planlos. Severus deutete auf die Töpfe mit den Kräutern und ihr Gesicht erhellte sich. „Weil der Sud, ebenso wie die Zutaten, nur in absolut frischem Zustand zu verwenden ist. Es wäre Verschwendung, viel davon zuzubereiten, außer man möchte ein ganzes Krankenhaus damit beliefern."

Ein weiteres Nicken seinerseits folgte, ehe er auf den praktischen Teil zu sprechen kam: „Die Zubereitung des Suds geht schnell und kompensiert deswegen die kurze Haltbarkeit. Nach dem Ablöschen muss der Alkohol magisch erhitzt werden. Warum?"

„Weil Alkohol einen Siedepunkt von 80° Celsius hat und es kein natürliches Feuer gibt, das bei so geringen Temperaturen brennt."

„Exakt. Du musst also darauf achten, dass du mit der Temperatur bei etwa 75° Celsius bleibst, damit wir sicher sein können. Die Zubereitung dauert dann zwar geringfügig länger, aber die Qualität ist erheblich besser."

„Okay." Hermine half ihm, die Töpfe mit den Kräutern auf den Arbeitstisch zu tragen und gemeinsam begannen sie, die Zutaten zu zupfen und in die Ausbuchtung im Kessel zu werfen.

Severus mochte diesen Teil des Tränkebrauens am liebsten – heute mehr noch als früher. Der Großteil der Qualität eines Trankes entsprang aus der Sorgfalt, mit der man die Zutaten vorbereitete. Es hatte ihn nicht viel Mühe gekostet, Hermine dies begreiflich zu machen. Und seitdem er nicht mehr magisch arbeiten konnte, war die Vorbereitung der Zutaten die einzige Arbeit, die er noch gänzlich alleine erledigen konnte – zumindest bei der Art Tränke, die sie mittlerweile zubereiteten. Es erfüllte ihn mit einer gewissen Befriedigung, diesen Teil seiner Kunst für sich beanspruchen zu können.

Mal abgesehen natürlich von den Unterrichtsstunden. Es wäre ein schlechtes Zeugnis für seine lehrenden Fähigkeiten, wenn er Hermine diese Arbeit gänzlich abnehmen würde. Sie musste es lernen und eine gewisse Routine darin entwickeln. Und sie war auf dem besten Weg dahin, genau dies zu tun, als er einen Blick in den Kessel warf und feststellte, dass er seine und ihre Kräuter nicht mehr voneinander unterscheiden konnte.

„Das genügt", entschied er nach einer Weile. „Prüfe das Verhältnis!"

Hermine zückte ihren Zauberstab und sprach einen Analysezauber über die Kräuter. Eine Liste der Zutaten und ihr prozentualer Anteil in der Mischung stieg in die Luft und Severus runzelte die Stirn, während er die Ergebnisse betrachtete.

„Was meinst du?", gab er die Beurteilung anschließend an Hermine ab.

Sie schürzte die Lippen, ehe sie sagte: „Ein bisschen Thymian fehlt noch."

„Dann zupf noch etwas Thymian hinzu." Während Hermine ihrer Aufgabe nachkam, ging er zum Waschbecken hinüber und wusch sich die Hände. „Du musst vorsichtig sein, wenn du die Kräuter flambierst. Sie dürfen nur ein bisschen Kontakt mit dem Feuer haben und nicht gänzlich verbrennen. Welchem Zweck dient dieser Schritt?"

Über das Rauschen des Wassers hinweg, antwortete sie: „Es soll die Erreger auf den Kräutern abtöten, damit sie nicht in die Lösung übergehen."

„Dafür würde auch der Alkohol selbst reichen. Doch dann blieben die toten Erreger in der Lösung und würden mitunter dieselben Reaktionen des Körpers verursachen. Es geht darum, sie so effektiv wie möglich zu beseitigen."

Sie nickte und Severus konnte regelrecht sehen, wie sie die neuen Informationen über die Vorgehensweise in die alten einsortierte. „Das wird eine Herausforderung", murmelte sie, als sie an den Kessel trat.

Severus erwiderte darauf nichts. Um ehrlich zu sein, erwartete er nicht, dass sie das exakte Spiel mit dem Feuer gleich beim ersten Mal hinbekommen würde. Es erforderte ein gewisses Gefühl für das Element, um die Flammen wie ein Streicheln über die Oberfläche der Blätter zu führen, sie jedoch nicht anzugreifen. Er hatte es erst beim dritten Versuch hinbekommen und das auch nur, weil er sich darüber geärgert hatte, ständig die Kräutermischung neu zupfen zu müssen.

Hermine deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die Mitte des Kessels und Severus beobachtete mit starrer Miene, wie sie eine kleine Flamme an der Spitze entstehen ließ. Diese faserte sich auf zu dünnen Schnüren, die wie eine Schlingpflanze hinunterwanderten und sich durch den Kräuterhaufen wühlten. Kleine Rauchschwaden stiegen auf, doch noch brannte nichts. Severus hob anerkennend eine Augenbraue.

Er wusste nicht, ob Hermine diese leise Reaktion auf ihr Tun bemerkt hatte und dadurch abgelenkt wurde, jedenfalls war sie einen Moment unaufmerksam und das Feuer erfasste die Kräuter und stob in einer knisternden Stichflamme in die Luft. Hermine wich mit einem Keuchen zurück, Severus versuchte seine Ruhe zu bewahren.

„Wasser!", forderte er und deutete auf ein großes Becherglas, das hinter Hermine auf dem Tisch stand. Die bereits mit Hitze behandelten Blätter brannten lichterloh und würden dies auch noch einige Zeit tun, wenn er sie nicht bald löschte. „Hermine!", knurrte er, als sie sich nicht bewegte, die Blicke fest auf das Desaster gerichtet.

Im nächsten Moment spürte er das kühle Glas des Wasserbehälters in seiner Hand und kippte es von der Seite her in den Kessel. Durch die leicht abfallende Form lief es automatisch in der Mitte zusammen und die Flamme wurde zischend kleiner, bis sie gänzlich erlosch.

Severus nickte zufrieden und wedelte mit einer Hand durch die Luft, um den Qualm zu vertreiben. „Versuch es gleich noch einmal", sagte er, doch als er sich zu Hermine umwandte, begegnete er ihren weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Was ist los?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, ehe sie leise murmelte: „Ich habe dir das Becherglas nicht gegeben, Severus. Es ist von alleine in deine Hand geflogen."

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, ehe ihre Worte in seinen Verstand sickerten. Und als sie es getan hatten, besah er sich seine Hände.

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Hör auf, aus dem Hauselfen einen Riesen zu machen!", forderte er kurz darauf und die Tür zum Labor knallte schwungvoll gegen die Wand.

„Aber es _ist_ ein Riese, Severus!", beharrte Hermine und folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer.

„Das kannst du überhaupt nicht wissen."

„Hallo? Medihexe!"

Er knurrte leise. „Deswegen kennst du dich noch lange nicht mit Magie aus." Er warf ihr ein paar scharfe Blicke zu.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum du dich so stur stellst und die Möglichkeit kategorisch ablehnst. Vielleicht kehrt dein magisches… Potential… oder so zurück!" Sie machte einige abstrakte Bewegungen mit den Händen.

„Magisches Potential geht nicht spazieren, Hermine."

„Witzig. Aber vielleicht kann es sich neu bilden." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Es ist nicht bekannt, dass Magie einem Wachstumsprozess unterliegt. Sonst wäre es auch möglich, magisches Potential anzureichern."

„Was ich bereits am eigenen Leib erfahren habe", erinnerte sie ihn und wirkte äußerst zufrieden.

„Das, was sich bei dir angereichert hat, waren Emotionen. Das hatte nichts mit Magie zu tun."

„Es hat mich Lichter formen lassen!"

„Schockschwerenot! Wir brauchen einen neuen Feiertag", sagte er mit ätzender Stimme.

Hermine stöhnte frustriert. „Ich möchte doch nur sicher gehen, Severus. Verstehst du das nicht?"

„Nein." Wobei das mindestens eine halbe Lüge war. Die Vorstellung, sein magisches Potential könne sich regenerieren, war eine, die einem Traum gleich kam. Er wäre wieder dazu in der Lage, selbstständig Tränke zu brauen, könnte sich die Haare nach dem Duschen trocknen und müsste diese vermaledeiten Ölfunzeln nicht mehr per Hand anzünden. Doch was war, wenn sie sich täuschte? Was, wenn es nur ein einmaliges Ereignis gewesen war?

Sie sah ihn lange an und schürzte die Lippen. „Wenn deine Magie sich wieder aufbauen würde, dann müsste ich mich nicht mehr so schuldig fühlen", erklärte sie schließlich und als sich seine Augenbrauen zusammenzogen, wandte sie den Blick ab.

„Du hast auch so keinen Grund, dich für irgendetwas schuldig zu fühlen."

„Doch, den habe ich. Du hast diesen Trank meinetwegen gebraut."

„Und werde vermutlich ein nettes Sümmchen damit verdienen, denn an einer Umkehrung für den Vicissitudo Virtus wird schon seit Jahrhunderten geforscht."

„Das ändert nichts daran, dass er dir die Möglichkeit genommen hat, in deinem Fachgebiet arbeiten zu können."

Severus seufzte und drehte den Kopf auf dem Nacken. „Es war meine Entscheidung, Hermine."

„Und es ist meine Entscheidung, mich dafür verantwortlich zu fühlen. Also lass mich endlich in deinen Verstand, du sturer Mann!" Sie kam zwei Schritte auf ihn zu und sah ihn bittend von unten herauf an.

Severus brummte leise. Er hatte schon häufiger bemerkt, dass er diesen Blicken kaum etwas entgegenzusetzen hatte. Und in diesem Fall kam noch der feine Geruch dazu, der ihn mitunter bis in seine Träume verfolgte. Er hatte Magnolien nie gemocht, beziehungsweise hatte er nie mehr darin gesehen als Zutaten für diverse Potenztränke. Nun ja, die entsprechende Wirkung führte Hermine ihm ziemlich deutlich vor Augen.

Also nickte er ergeben. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, so ehrlich und tief, dass ihm ein Schauer den Rücken hinunterlief. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und sprach ein leises „_Legilimens!_".

Severus keuchte, als sie ohne jegliche Hindernisse in seinen Verstand eindrang. Dass sie ihn um seine Erlaubnis gebeten hatte, war reine Freundlichkeit gewesen. Denn Okklumentik war etwas Magisches und ohne Magie konnte man sie nicht aufrecht erhalten. Also versuchte er es gar nicht, sich gegen ihre Anwesenheit zu wehren.

Wie ein Maulwurf wühlte sie sich durch seinen Geist und streifte dabei Erinnerungen und Gefühle, die nicht für ihre Augen bestimmt waren. „Hermine!", mahnte er deswegen scharf. „Konzentrier dich auf das Wesentliche!"

„Halt mich doch von meinen Streifzügen ab", antwortete sie kokett.

Severus spürte Verärgerung in sich aufsteigen. Aus reiner Gewohnheit tat er das, was er noch vor nicht ganz einem Jahr automatisch getan hätte – und riss die Augen auf, als er merkte, dass es funktionierte.

Hermine schwankte, als er sie aus seinem Verstand geworfen hatte, und er griff rasch nach ihrem Arm, um sie vor dem Fallen zu bewahren. „Ich wusste doch, dass es klappen würde", nuschelte sie und strich sich durch die lockigen Haare, schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte offenbar, ein hartnäckiges Schwindelgefühl zu vertreiben.

Severus' Miene allerdings blieb seltsam unbewegt. Es hatte funktioniert. Er besaß ein gewisses Maß an Magie. „Wie viel?", fragte er.

„Wie viel was?"

„Wie viel Magie ist da?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe nur einen kurzen Blick darauf werfen können. Und ich weiß nicht, wie viel da vorher gewesen ist…"

„Hermine!", unterbrach er sie scharf.

„Viel!", antwortete sie laut und funkelte ihn erregt an. „Sehr viel sogar. Ich denke, du brauchst nur etwas Übung." Das Lächeln kehrte zurück.

Und nach und nach konnte Severus sich sogar darauf einlassen. Seine Mimik glättete sich und einen Moment später wurde ihm bewusst, dass er noch immer ihren Arm festhielt. „Hermine…", sagte er leise. „Weißt du, was das bedeutet?"

Sie nickte eifrig. „Du kannst mir endlich alles zeigen, was ich lernen muss. Du kannst forschen und wieder so leben wie vorher. Du kannst beweisen, dass der Vicissitudo Virtus nur geringfügig problematischer ist als viele andere Tränke und dass man auch nach seiner Umkehr wieder Magie ausüben kann. Du kannst eine ganze Abhandlung über die Gesetze der Magie schreiben und damit vermutlich die gesamte magische Welt revolutionieren..." Sie holte kaum einmal Luft, während sie voller Enthusiasmus und mit sich überschlagender Stimme sprach.

„Das meine ich nicht", unterbrach Severus sie schließlich, war jedoch beeindruckt von der Vielzahl der Möglichkeiten, die sie ihm spontan genannt hatte.

„Was dann?"

„Ich muss Albus schreiben. Ich brauche zur Abwechslung mal einen neuen Zauberstab."

* * *

TBC...


	32. 302: Narben

**Kapitel 3.02 – Narben**

* * *

„Wie ist das bloß möglich?" Tiefe Falten standen auf Severus' Stirn, während er die Aufzeichnungen überflog, die Hermine sich gemacht hatte. Sie saßen in der Küche am Tisch und inzwischen ging es schon auf den Nachmittag zu. Doch an Unterricht dachte er nicht ein einziges Mal.

„Ich weiß es nicht. _Noch_ nicht..."

Auf diese Äußerung hin hob er den Blick und eine Augenbraue. „Ich werde nicht dein Versuchskaninchen sein, Hermine."

„Das warst du schon vorher", antwortete sie, ohne sich von ihren Aufzeichnungen zu trennen.

„Und du hast es nur meinem eigenen Interesse zu verdanken, dass ich dir dafür nicht das Fell über die Ohren gezogen habe!"

„Oh, ich bitte dich", sagte sie und verzog das Gesicht. „Du bist genauso Wissenschaftler, wie ich es bin. Du hast einen Trank zur Umkehr des Vicissitudo Virtus entwickelt und deine Magie dafür geopfert, ohne zu wissen, was das für Folgen haben würde. Du bist diesen Weg als erstes gegangen, also dreh nicht um, nur weil dir jemand mit Zettel und Stift gefolgt ist."

„Möglicherweise ist es ja _mein_ Weg", knurrte er.

„Ja, möglicherweise. Aber zufällig weiß ich, dass du es für dumm hältst, jemanden mit Fachwissen abzulehnen, nur weil er in den Ergebnissen als Mitwirkender erwähnt werden will." Sie verzog ihren Mund flüchtig zu einem falschen Grinsen. „Außerdem...", setzte sie dann an und es war schon am Klang ihrer Stimme zu hören, dass sie diesen Zusatz lieber für sich behalten hätte.

„Außerdem?", bohrte Severus schon aus diesem Grund nach.

„Außerdem dachte ich, wir wären Partner."

Er nahm sich die Zeit, einmal tief durchzuatmen. Es war erstaunlich, was eine solche Äußerung von Hermine mit seinem Körper anstellte. „Sind wir das?", fragte er nach einigen Momenten der Stille.

Nun legte Hermine die Aufzeichnungen beiseite und machte den Themenwechsel damit perfekt. „Ich weiß es nicht. Was erwartest du von mir, Severus?"

„Gar nichts."

Sie lachte und schlug sich erschrocken über ihre Reaktion eine Hand vor den Mund. „Entschuldige, aber diese Aussage aus deinem Mund klingt irgendwie... absurd."

„Unsere ganze Lage ist absurd."

„Unsere Lage?" Sie neigte skeptisch den Blick.

„Das Haus", erklärte er näher und ihre Mimik glättete sich wieder.

Schließlich senkte sie den Blick auf den Tisch und dachte eine Zeitlang angestrengt nach. „Lass es uns langsam angehen, ja? Abwarten, was passiert."

Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er enttäuscht war. Doch das sah man ihm hoffentlich nicht an, als er nickte und nach dem Pergament griff. Neuerlich überflog er die Zeilen. „Wie ist das bloß möglich?"

Hermine seufzte. „Willst du das ganze Gespräch jetzt noch einmal von vorne durchkauen oder erklärst du dich gleich einverstanden, mein Versuchskaninchen zu sein?"

„Weder noch." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück. „Ich werde das Zaubern neu lernen und du darfst hin und wieder dabei sein und Notizen machen. Keine Versuche, keine übertriebene Legilimentik. Ich entscheide, was ich tue."

„Aber..." Er musste nur eine Augenbraue heben, um sie verstummen zu lassen. Allerdings wirkte das neuerdings nur noch einige Sekunden: „Wenn wir es von der medizinischen Seite beleuchten wollen, brauche ich vernünftige Daten."

Severus kniff die Augen zusammen und ließ Hermine absichtlich ein bisschen zappeln. „Also gut. Aber du wirst mir erklären, was du tust."

Das Lächeln kehrte auf ihr Gesicht zurück und ließ seinen ganzen Unmut über ihre Worte beinahe augenblicklich verpuffen.

* * *

- 23.04.2002 -

* * *

_Severus,_

_was genau stellst Du eigentlich mit den Zauberstäben an? Ollivander hat Zeter und Mordio geschrieen, als ich schon wieder wegen eines Stabes für Dich zu ihm ging. Und danach hat er mit glänzenden Augen die Rechnung geschrieben._

_Pass gut darauf auf!_

_Albus_

Severus schnaubte, als er die Notiz gelesen hatte. „Ich esse meine Zauberstäbe zum Frühstück", brummte er dumpf, während er bereits damit beschäftigt war, die Schachtel zu öffnen. „Mir bleibt ja nichts anderes übrig, nachdem mir keine Schüler mehr zur Verfügung stehen", fügte er geistesabwesend hinzu und hob den Deckel von der Schachtel.

Wie bereits beim letzten Mal lag eine kleine Karte dabei: _‚Eiche, 5¼ Zoll, Kern aus Thestralhaar'_. Severus blinzelte mehrmals.

„Guten Morgen!" Hermine ließ ein übertriebenes Gähnen hören und trat neben ihn an die Arbeitsplatte, als er nicht reagierte. „Was ist das?"

„Mein neuer Zauberstab." Er hielt ihr die Karte hin.

Auf Hermines Gesicht zeichnete sich eine interessante Mischung an Emotionen ab. Zuerst weiteten sich ihre Augen überrascht, dann biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe und letztendlich kicherte sie leise. „Die beiden haben einen netten Humor."

Severus gab ein Knurren von sich und legte die Karte falsch herum in den Deckel. „Ich finde das ganz und gar nicht witzig."

„Aber du musst zugeben, dass es eine sehr passende Wahl ist." Sie steckte den Kopf in den Kühlschrank und lud sich eine wackelige Pyramide an Aufschnitt auf den Arm, bevor sie sich wieder zum Tisch umwandte.

„Überaus passend", gab er missmutig zurück und nahm den Stab aus dem Futter. Im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal flutete das Kribbeln schon seinen Arm hinauf, bevor er auch nur die kleinste magische Bewegung getan hatte. Er keuchte überrascht und starrte das gewöhnungsbedürftig helle Stück Holz fassungslos an.

„Was ist los?"

Severus überwandt seine Überraschung schnell und schürzte die Lippen. „Ich hasse es, wenn Albus Recht hat."

Hermine drehte sich wieder dem Tisch zu, bevor sie ihn schadenfroh angrinsen konnte. Severus seinerseits legte den Zauberstab zurück in die Schachtel und setzte sich dann, um in Ruhe zu frühstücken.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Nachdem Severus den Tag damit verbracht hatte, Hermine sehr effektiv auf andere Gedanken zu bringen („Du kannst mich in einem Test nicht Dinge abfragen, die wir nie durchgenommen haben!"), zog er sich gegen Abend in sein Zimmer zurück und betrachtete seinen neuen Zauberstab. Die steile Falte war zwischen seine Augenbrauen zurückgekehrt und er kam sich beinahe ein bisschen albern vor, wie er zögerte, sein neues Hilfsmittel in die Hand zu nehmen.

Er lag einfach nur vor ihm auf dem Tisch, ein Stück Holz mit ein bisschen Innenleben. _Thestralhaar_, ging es ihm neuerlich durch den Kopf. Und Hermines Reaktion darauf. _Netter Humor._ Ja, möglicherweise. Doch es war nicht eben aufmunternd, mit einem Geschöpf verglichen zu werden, das manch einer niemals erblickte.

Frustriert ließ er seine Schultern kreisen. Er wusste nicht, was genau ihn an diesem Vergleich störte. Noch vor nicht einmal einem Jahr hätte er abfällig gegrinst und wäre wortlos gegangen. Und damit wäre das Thema wirklich erledigt gewesen. Es hatte nicht vieles gegeben, über das er ein zweites Mal nachgedacht hatte. Das war jetzt anders. _Er_ war anders. Und Severus war sich noch nicht sicher, ob ihm das gefallen sollte.

Deswegen lenkte er seine Gedanken weg von dem Innenleben seines Zauberstabes, hin zu den Vorzügen, die seine zurückgekehrte Magie ihm bot. Der Käfig in seinem Verstand existierte wieder, auch wenn er ihn bisher nicht gebraucht hatte. Das, was ihm in den ersten Monaten nach dem Verlust der Magie so zu schaffen gemacht hatte, hatte er auf normalem Wege zu beherrschen gelernt. Solange es ihn nicht zu sehr piesackte, würde er die Erinnerungen nicht wieder aufspalten. Es war besser so.

Außerdem konnte er seinen Verstand wieder schützen. Severus fragte sich schon den ganzen Tag, warum er nicht von selbst bemerkt hatte, dass seine Magie zurückgekehrt war. Dass er die Dinge zumindest in seinem Kopf wieder in Ordnung bringen konnte. War es möglich, dass er es gar nicht hatte in Ordnung bringen wollen?

Denn so sehr, wie er die Magie im täglichen Leben auch vermisst haben mochte, in seinem Kopf war er gut ohne zurecht gekommen. Es war eine lange Zeit her, dass er sich das letzte Mal so sehr wie er selbst gefühlt hatte. Keine besonderen Eigenschaften, die ihn zu einer gespaltenen Persönlichkeit machten, die es ihm ermöglichten, unsichtbar unter dem Feind zu existieren.

Und da war es wieder. Unsichtbar.

Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht und griff dann entschlossen nach dem Zauberstab. Es war egal. Er würde niemals wieder ein Spion sein und möglicherweise war seine regenerierte Magie die richtige Motivation, um einen neuen Anfang zu wagen.

Das elektrisierende Kribbeln zog seinen Arm hinauf und nahm noch an Intensität zu, als Severus den Zauberstab hob und einen kleinen Bogen damit beschrieb. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre sein Arm lange Zeit von der Sauerstoffversorgung abgeschnitten gewesen. Als würde nun wieder Blut durch die Gefäße fließen. Als wäre er endlich wieder lebendig.

Erst da wurde ihm wirklich bewusst, wie sehr die Magie ihm gefehlt hatte. Er war ein Zauberer, schon immer gewesen. Er brauchte das. Also sagte er sich, dass das Kribbeln ein nötiges Übel war, und fuhr mit dem Zauberstab durch die Luft, wie er es tat, wenn er ein Licht erschaffen wollte. „_Lumos!_", befahl er dabei mit heiserer Stimme und für einen Moment flackerte seine Zauberstabspitze tatsächlich auf.

Ein Lächeln trat auf seine Züge und er strich an dem Hilfsmittel entlang. Es würde noch einige Zeit dauern, bis er wieder Herr darüber war. Möglicherweise würde er niemals wieder so geschickt werden wie früher. Aber das war eine Nebensächlichkeit in diesem Moment.

Nur schwerlich konnte er sich dazu bringen, den Zauberstab wieder auf den Tisch zu legen. Bevor er damit arbeiten konnte, musste er erstmal ein Gefühl für die Magie bekommen. Dafür stand er vom Stuhl auf und holte sich eine Wolldecke aus dem Schrank. Er breitete sie auf dem Fußboden aus und setzte sich in den Schneidersitz darauf.

Als er seine Augen schloss, spürte er, wie er sich unweigerlich auf seine Atmung konzentrierte und seine Aufmerksamkeit immer weiter nach innen richtete. Es war jedoch keine Trance oder Meditation, die er durchführte.

Nach ein paar Minuten drang er in seinen eigenen Verstand ein und Jahrzehnte der Vorsicht hatten dafür gesorgt, dass er diesen sogar vor sich selbst verschloss. Es kostete ihn Mühe, seine Okklumentikbarrieren, nun da er sie wieder errichten konnte, fallen zu lassen. Danach breiteten sich Erinnerungen, Gedanken und Gefühle ungeschützt vor ihm aus und so bekannt ihm das alles war, so fremd fühlte er sich auf dieser Seite der Betrachtung.

Doch er verweilte nicht lange in der obskuren Faszination für einen fremden Blickwinkel. Stattdessen machte er sich auf den Weg dorthin, wo sich seine Magie befand. Albus hatte ihm den Weg einmal gezeigt und seitdem hatte Severus ihn stets problemlos gefunden. Da er in den letzten Monaten jedoch schändlich nachgelassen hatte, was Disziplin und Konzentration betraf, bereitete es ihm heute Schwierigkeiten.

Als er es dann endlich geschafft hatte, fand er sich am Rand eines wirklich erstaunlichen Arreals, das nur von Magie besetzt wurde. Es war nicht so viel, wie er es von früher gewohnt war, aber vielleicht würde es sich noch weiter regenerieren. Und selbst wenn nicht...

Severus nahm sich einige Minuten, um diesen Anblick in sich aufzunehmen. Er brauchte das, um wirklich verstehen zu können, dass es wahr war. Erst danach machte er sich daran, die Magie bewusst zu spüren.

Kinder hatten es leichter, wenn es darum ging, ihre Magie zu entfesseln und gezielt einzusetzen. Es steckte so viel Energie und Tatendrang in ihnen, dass sie nicht einmal wissen mussten, was zu tun war. Es passierte einfach. Severus war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er seine Magie nicht so intuitiv würde lenken können. Er musste seinen Körper daran erinnern, was Magie war und was er damit bewusst anstellen konnte.

Also leitete er die Magie von diesem Quell aus durch seine Blutbahn. Es war der einfachste Weg und das rauschende Kribbeln erfasste jede einzelne Zelle, setzte ihn unter Spannung, trieb den Blutdruck in die Höhe und ließ ihn sich fühlen, als existiere die Welt nur in ihm.

Nebenbei bekam er mit, dass jemand das Zimmer betrat. Er hatte seine Tür nur angelehnt, so wie er es schon seit Monaten tat. Möglicherweise hätte er sie schließen sollen. So jedoch blieb ihm keine andere Wahl, als die Magie langsam an ihren Ursprungsort zurückzuführen und sich vorsichtig aus seinem Verstand zu lösen. Es konnte unangenehme Folgen haben, diesen Vorgang zu schnell hinter sich zu bringen. Kopfschmerzen waren da noch das geringste Problem.

Nach mehreren Minuten schlug er die Augen auf und sah sich Hermines Gesicht gegenüber. Es wäre ein Leichtes, sie jetzt zu küssen. Und dennoch verharrte er in seiner Position.

„Was war denn das?", fragte sie schließlich und wirkte etwas atemlos.

„Ich habe mich mit meiner Magie auseinander gesetzt." Und diese Erfahrung hatte eine so tiefe Ruhe in ihm hinterlassen, dass nicht einmal ihre Nähe ihn aus der Fassung bringen konnte.

„Das habe ich gemerkt. Dein ganzes Zimmer hat Magie ausgestrahlt. Das war echt abgefahren." Sie wischte sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und ließ sich auf die Füße zurücksinken.

Severus lächelte ein wenig. „Ich werde dich das nächste Mal vorwarnen."

„Aber nur, wenn du es mir erlaubst, dabei zu sein." Ihre Augen begannen zu strahlen bei der Vorstellung.

Und Severus spürte seine Ablehnung schwinden. „Mal sehen", antwortete er deswegen, bevor er gänzlich zur Zusage umschwenken konnte.

„Was wolltest du eigentlich damit bezwecken?" Hermines Kniegelenke knackten leise, als sie sich auf die Füße kämpfte.

Severus stand ebenfalls auf und langte nach der Decke, um sie wieder zusammenzulegen. „Ich wollte meinen Körper daran erinnern, was Magie ist." Er warf den dicken Ballen auf sein Bett und ging zum Tisch hinüber. Es wurde Zeit, es auf einen zweiten Versuch ankommen zu lassen.

„Nach all den Jahren, die du Magie in dir hattest, vergisst der Körper so leicht?" Der Unglaube in ihrer Stimme ließ ihn mit der Zunge schnalzen.

„Es ist, als würde man einem Kind beibringen, mit der Hand zu schreiben, um ihm dann lange Zeit eine Flotteschreibefeder zur Verfügung zu stellen. Wenn es dann wieder anfängt, eigenhändig zu arbeiten, wird die Schrift anders aussehen, es ist beschwerlich und frustrierend."

„Und das, was du eben gemacht hast...", setzte sie an.

Severus rümpfte die Nase. „...passt nicht in die Methapher. Jedenfalls wird es mir hoffentlich helfen." Sie grinste verhalten und beobachtete dann, was er tat.

Er nahm den Zauberstab vom Tisch und stellte fest, dass das Kribbeln ausblieb. Ob das nun gut oder schlecht war, würde sich zeigen. Nun wieder nervöser schwang er das Holz durch die Luft und befahl ihm neuerlich, eine Lichtquelle zu erschaffen.

Dieses Mal war das Licht heller und es dauerte beinahe eine Minute, ehe es zu flackern begann und erlosch. Severus gab ein zufriedenes Grunzen von sich. „Das sieht doch schon besser aus."

Hermine starrte ihn mit leerem Gesichtsausdruck an. „Besser?"

„Vorhin hielt es keine zehn Sekunden." Und zu seinem großen Erstaunen hatte er keinerlei Probleme, dies vor ihr zuzugeben.

Hermine brauchte einige Momente, ehe sie sich wieder gefasst hatte. Offenbar hatte sie geglaubt, alles sei wieder gut, nur weil die Magie in seinen Körper zurückgekehrt war. „Nun, dann sollte ich dich wohl besser weiter üben lassen und derweil meine Notizen ergänzen."

„Sagtest du nicht, du brauchst medizinische Daten?"

Sie errötete. „Die habe ich schon..." Seine Augen wurden sehr schmal. „Ich wollte dich nicht stören, wie du da gesessen hast. Aber dieser Zustand... ich musste einfach die Daten haben."

Er wartete einige lange Sekunden, ehe er antwortete: „Ich würde dir empfehlen, in dein Zimmer zu gehen, bevor ich auf die Idee kommen könnte, dir deinen Zauberstab zu entwenden." Doch in seiner Stimme stand nur eine geringe Drohung. Um seine Augen spielte der Schalk und Hermine hatte ihn zu gut kennen gelernt, um das zu übersehen.

„Natürlich. Gute Nacht, Severus!"

Er brummte nur, beobachtete aber mit einem Kopfschütteln, wie sie sein Zimmer verließ.

* * *

- 30.04.2002 -

* * *

Hermine kam mit entschlossenen Blicken durch das Wohnzimmer direkt auf den Tisch zu, an dem Severus saß und sich in eine Fachzeitschrift vertieft hatte, die Albus ihm heute geschickt hatte. Sie baute sich in beinahe drohender Geste vor ihm auf und stützte die Hände auf der blanken Oberfläche des Tisches ab. „Wir spielen."

Er blinzelte mehrmals. „Bitte?", fragte er dann und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Schach. Wir werden Schach spielen. Drei Partien. Wenn ich zwei davon gewinne, lässt du mich an deine Narben."

Hier hob er seine Augenbrauen und wischte sich mit der Hand über die Lippen, um das Lächeln vor Hermine zu verbergen.

Sie hatten dieses Thema in den letzten Monaten mehrmals durchgekaut. Severus vermutete, dass sie seine Narben behandeln wollte, damit sie nicht aus der Übung kam. Zumindest würde das erklären, warum sie so versessen darauf war.

Er hingegen hatte es stets abgelehnt. Nicht weil er seine Narben mochte, sondern weil er ihr nicht so nahe kommen wollte. Immerhin hatte er ein Versprechen gegeben und seitdem seine Disziplin so unglaublich gelitten hatte, vertraute er sich in solchen Extremsituationen nicht mehr im Mindesten.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich meine Narben für so etwas riskieren würde?"

Hermine zog ihren Kopf ein Stück zurück und musterte ihn unverständlich. „Du willst sie behalten?"

„Nicht wirklich. Aber seitdem du so scharf darauf bist, sie in die Finger zu bekommen, frage ich mich ernsthaft, ob es etwas an ihnen gibt, das meiner Aufmerksamkeit entgangen ist."

Nun richtete sie sich wieder gänzlich auf, verschränkte jedoch die Arme vor der Brust. „Es ist nichts an ihnen." Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Ehrlich!"

„Dann können sie auch bleiben, wo sie sind."

Hermine stöhnte frustriert und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Severus allerdings sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher. Es war wirklich merkwürdig, wie viel Aufmerksamkeit sie diesen Narben schenkte. Zugegeben, sie stachen in seinem Gesicht sofort ins Auge. Niemand, der ihn ansah, würde sie übersehen können und ein bisschen scheute er sich auch vor den Reaktionen darauf. Es war etwas anderes, sie nur hier Hermine präsentieren zu müssen, als damit für den Rest seines Lebens rumlaufen zu müssen.

Doch er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ihr Interesse nur seinem Aussehen galt. Deswegen stand er nach ein paar Minuten auf und folgte ihr. Sie war in den Keller gegangen und schon vom obersten Treppenabsatz aus konnte er sie unten mit einigen Glasgeräten hantieren sehen.

In der letzten Woche hatten sich seine magischen Fähigkeiten einigermaßen regeneriert. Er schaffte es bereits wieder, die Magie so zu fokussieren, dass er einige Zauber zustande brachte. Der Lumos wirkte so lange, wie er es wollte. Auch ein Feuer unter dem Kessel zu erzeugen, war keine Herausforderung mehr. Nur die größeren Dinge bereiteten ihm Schwierigkeiten. Er hatte versucht, seinen Patronus zu beschwören. Wo selbst Anfänger wenigstens ein weißes Etwas hervorbrachten, passierte bei ihm gar nichts. Severus schätzte sich einmal mehr glücklich, dass er nicht mehr in Hogwarts unterrichtete.

Als er die letzte Stufe hinter sich gelassen hatte, blieb er stehen und beobachtete Hermine einige Momente lang. Sie räumte die Dinge, die sie am Vormittag benutzt und zwischenzeitlich abgewaschen hatten, von einer Seite des Labors zur anderen, ehe sie sich darauf besann, dass sie eigentlich in eines der Regale gehörten. Nach einer Weile beschlich ihn der Verdacht, dass sie sie nur ständig falsch sortierte, damit sie länger zu tun hatte und ihn besser ignorieren konnte.

„Hermine", sagte er deswegen.

Sie reagierte nicht darauf. Zumindest nicht mit Worten. Ihr Gesicht allerdings wurde noch eine Spur verbissener.

„Hermine", wiederholte er sich, etwas lauter dieses Mal.

Wieder reagierte sie nicht. Stattdessen rutschte ihr ein gläserner Filter aus der Hand und zerbrach auf dem Boden. Leise fluchend zog sie ihren Zauberstab hervor und reparierte ihn, ehe sie ihn an seinen Platz zurückstellte.

Letztendlich sah Severus keine andere Möglichkeit, als sie zum Zuhören zu zwingen. Er tat zwei große Schritte nach vorne und fasste nach ihren Handgelenken, als sie ein weiteres Mal an ihm vorbei gehen wollte. Nun zog er sie ein Stück zu sich hinauf und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, wie dicht ihr Körper dem seinen war. „Sag mir endlich, was du willst!", verlangte er langsam und mit drohender Stimme.

Sie rümpfte die Nase und funkelte ihn gereizt an. „Als ob dich das interessieren würde."

Daraufhin ließ er sie los und Hermine trat einen Schritt zurück. Sie blieb jedoch wo sie war und so vermutete er, dass er endlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit hatte. „Ich hätte wohl kaum gefragt, wenn es nicht so wäre."

„Nein, du hast gefragt, weil du mich flachlegen und für gute Stimmung sorgen willst."

„Pass auf, was du sagst!", knurrte er.

Hermine hatte den Anstand, betreten den Blick zu senken. Ihre Stimme klang merklich weicher, als sie wieder sprach: „Ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Ich kann dir helfen, deinem alten Aussehen wieder so nahe wie möglich zu kommen. Warum lässt du das nicht zu?"

Severus zog einen Hocker unter dem Tisch hervor und setzte sich. Hermine tat es ihm gleich. „Ich habe nichts dagegen." Es war schon ein kleiner Genuss, ihre Gesichtszüge entgleisen zu sehen, doch ehe sie ihn unterbrechen konnte, fuhr er fort: „Ich habe es bisher immer abgelehnt, weil ich dir nicht zu nahe kommen wollte. Und nach deiner fünften Anfrage habe ich es aus Prinzip getan."

„Mistkerl", knurrte sie.

„Touché." Hermine lächelte kopfschüttelnd. „Also, warum bist du so versessen darauf, die Narben zu entfernen?"

Auf diese Frage hin wurde ihre Miene wieder ernst und sie entwickelte ein großes Interesse an den dunklen Flecken, die einige ihrer unbedachten Experimente auf dem gekachelten Tisch hinterlassen hatten. „Ich bilde mir ein, dass es etwas wieder gut macht."

„Was wieder gut macht?"

Sie seufzte schwer. „Dass es etwas von den drei Monaten, die ich gebraucht habe, um dich zu finden, tilgt. Ich weiß, dass ich keine Schuld an den Dingen habe, die Malfoy dir angetan hat. Aber es tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, ehe ich dich da rausholen konnte."

„Du hast nicht unbedingt so gewirkt, als würdest du etwas bedauern. Um ehrlich zu sein, hätte ich dir in den ersten paar Tagen oftmals gerne den Hals umgedreht."

Sie hüstelte leise, was allerdings sehr nach „Frag mich mal..." klang. „Aber damals wollte ich dich hassen und das weißt du."

„Und jetzt willst du mich nicht mehr hassen?"

Sie verzog das Gesicht, als würde sie Argumente gegeneinander abwiegen. „Es würde vieles leichter machen, wenn ich es immer noch wollte", sagte sie schließlich mit nachdenklicher Stimme. „Aber nein, ich will dich nicht mehr hassen. Ich will dir helfen."

„Und warum hast du das nicht von Anfang an so gesagt?"

Sie hob eine Augenbraue. „Fragst du mich das wirklich?"

„Offensichtlich."

Hermine holte tief Luft und die Röte auf ihren Wangen berichtete von der Peinlichkeit, die ihre Gedankengänge beinhalteten. „Weil du du bist", sagte sie schließlich langsam.

„Und das heißt?" Natürlich hatte er eine ungefähre Vorstellung, was sie damit meinte. Und natürlich erheiterte es ihn, sie immer mehr in die Ecke ihrer Überlegungen zu drängen und möglichst lange dort zappeln zu lassen. Nur weil er seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr als Oberhaupt des Hauses Slytherin tätig war, hieß das nicht, dass er aufgehört hatte, wie eine Schlange zu denken. Dafür mochte er deren Denkweise viel zu gerne.

„Das heißt, dass du stur bist. Und dass man bei dir nur etwas erreicht, wenn man gute Argumente hat oder dir keine Zeit lässt, etwas dagegen zu sagen. Ich wusste, dass meine Argumente dich kaum überzeugen würden, also habe ich es mit der anderen Variante versucht." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ja, ein äußerst erfolgreiches Vorgehen, da muss ich dir zustimmen", erwiderte er trocken.

„Kann ja keiner ahnen, dass du auf dem Ohr ebenso taub bist."

Severus stand auf und trat so neben Hermine, dass sie zur Seite sehen musste. Er streckte einen Finger aus und strich ihr damit die Haare auf den Rücken, ehe er sich zu ihrem Ohr beugte und mit Genugtuung sah, dass eine Gänsehaut die feinen Haare aufstellte. „Ich denke, du musst noch eine ganze Menge über mich lernen, Hermine." Ganz flüchtig berührte seine Nasenspitze ihre Haut, dann zog er sich zurück und schenkte ihr nicht mehr als einen vielsagenden Blick, der sie offensichtlich ratlos und nach Antworten bettelnd zurückließ. Er würde ihr natürlich keine Antworten geben. Zumindest nicht freiwillig.

„Heißt das jetzt, ich darf deine Narben versorgen?", rief sie ihm hinterher, als er bereits die Hälfte der Treppe hochgestiegen war.

Severus wog einen Moment ab, ob er ihr vielleicht doch eine Antwort geben könnte. Nur eine einzige. Mit einem diabolischen Grinsen wandte er sich zu ihr um. „Möglicherweise."

Hermines Gesichtsausdruck nahm eine säuerliche Note an. „Ich hasse deine zweideutigen Antworten, Severus Snape!"

„Tu was dagegen!" Das letzte, das er hörte, als er das Labor verließ, war ein Murmeln. Doch er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was Hermine gemurmelt hatte. Das war vermutlich eine Antwort, die er sich irgendwie beschaffen musste.

* * *

TBC...


	33. 303: Slytherin und Gryffindor

****

Kapitel 3.03 – Slytherin und Gryffindor

* * *

- 03.05.2002 -

* * *

Für einen frühen Abend war es merkwürdig still im Haus. Severus bemerkte es, als er auffällig lange hatte lesen können, ohne dass irgendetwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit gefordert hatte. Dieser Umstand hatte bei einem Zusammenleben mit Hermine Seltenheitswert, auch wenn er dies nicht mehr verächtlich denken konnte.

Also schob er das Buch zur Seite und verließ sein Zimmer. Mit wachsamen Blicken ging er die Treppe hinunter und verfiel in alte Gewohnheiten; er verursachte keinen Laut, ließ sogar eine Stufe aus, weil sie die nervtötende Angewohnheit hatte zu knarren. Als er einen zarten Lichtschimmer aus dem Wohnzimmer wahrnahm, überlegte er einen Moment, ob er sich entspannen oder nur noch mehr sorgen sollte. Vorerst entschied er sich dafür, weiterhin vorsichtig zu sein.

Severus schlich zur Tür hinüber und spähte in den großen Raum. Nachdem er vollends verstanden hatte, was der Grund für die Ruhe und das Licht war, sackten seine Schultern ein Stück hinab und er entspannte sich.

Hermine saß auf der Couch, die Füße gegen die Kante des Tisches gestemmt und die Blicke in die Luft erhoben. Mit dem Zauberstab kreierte sie Figuren aus Licht, gerade so wie sie es damals in ihren Händen getan hatte. Das Licht spiegelte sich in ihren Augen und ließen sie merkwürdig schimmern, während ihre Gesichtsfarbe blasser wirkte als sonst. Sie hatte ihn noch immer nicht bemerkt, so gefesselt war sie von ihrem Spiel.

Nach ein paar Minuten löste Severus sich vom Türrahmen und ging zu Hermine hinüber. Ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken, setzte er sich neben sie, ließ aber einen angemessenen Platz zu ihr frei. Nicht so viel, wie er früher frei gelassen hätte (da wären selbst die äußersten Plätze auf einem Sofa zu nahe gewesen), doch es genügte, damit sie nicht verlegen werden musste.

Dennoch riss sein Auftauchen sie kurzzeitig aus der Konzentration und das Licht erstarb. Mit ein paar zuckenden Bewegungen ihres Zauberstabes ließ sie sie neu erstehen und atmete einmal tief ein, während sie sich tiefer in die Kissen der Couch lümmelte.

„Hat es einen bestimmten Grund, dass du dich mit dem Licht beschäftigst?", fragte er nach ein paar Minuten, in denen sie mehrere magische Kreaturen gebildet hatte, unter anderem auch ein sehr naturgetreues Abbild ihres Katers.

„Yep", antwortete sie und betonte dabei das P so sehr, dass Severus die Augenbrauen hob.

„Da ich davon ausgehe, dass du mir von dir aus nicht mehr erzählst, werde ich wohl fragen müssen." Er sah sie von der Seite an und sie erwiderte den Blick flüchtig. „Aus welchem Grund sitzt du alleine im Wohnzimmer und spielst mit dem Licht, Hermine?"

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Figuren. Nach einigen Minuten verstand Severus, warum sie sich so undamenhaft in die Kissen kuschelte, denn sein Nacken begann vom in die Luft starren zu schmerzen. Also rutschte auch er ein Stück nach unten und nickte zufrieden, als er die Rückenlehne im Nacken hatte.

„Es sieht hübsch aus, oder?" Hermines Stimme war leise, jedoch nicht nachdenklich oder traurig. Ein gelblicher Reifen erschien, verformte sich zu einer Acht, einem geraden Strich und schließlich zu einer sehr schmalen Mondsichel. „Ich meine, es ist irgendwie deprimierend, dass ich dafür jetzt einen Zauberstab brauche. Nur so in den Händen hat es definitiv eindrucksvoller ausgesehen. Aber es ist trotzdem immer noch hübsch."

Severus runzelte seine Stirn. „Erwartest du wirklich, dass ich ein Wort wie 'hübsch' in den Mund nehme?"

Er sah sie grinsen. „Nein, eigentlich nicht."

Daraufhin zog er seine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Das ist beruhigend." Allerdings bemerkte er, dass er sich selbst zunehmend in den Formen verlor, die sie erschuf. Ein Einhorn, Hogwarts, Wassermenschen. Schließlich riss er sich mit einem Räuspern aus den Gedanken. „Aber es ist ein faszinierender Anblick."

Hermine schien sichtlich irritiert über diese Anwandlung und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. „'Faszinierend' ist also eines der Worte, die du in den Mund nimmst, ja?"

„Absolut."

„Warum? Was unterscheidet es von 'hübsch'?"

„Es hat Stil. 'Hübsch' ist ein Wort für..." Er zögerte, sah ihren mahnenden Blick und lächelte diabolisch, als er fortfuhr: „...Frauen."

Hermine presste ihre Lippen fest aufeinander, ehe sie antwortete: „Du behauptest also, es gäbe typisch weibliche und typisch männliche Worte?"

„Nicht im Geringsten. Ich behaupte nur, dass es Worte gibt, die ich nicht in den Mund nehme, weil sie mich unweigerlich an die Klatschbasen von Hogwarts erinnern."

Ihr missmutiger Gesichtsausdruck verschwand und sie lachte einmal herzlich auf. „Lass mich raten, Professor Trelawny und Professor Hooch?"

„Oh nein. Poppy, Aurora und Minerva."

„Madam Pomfrey? Den Eindruck hatte ich eigentlich nie von ihr."

„Sie wusste, wie sie es zu verbergen hatte. Immerhin unterstand sie der ärztlichen Schweigepflicht und eine Medihexe, der man einen Hang zum Tratsch nachsagt, wird niemals erfolgreich sein. Aber ich habe sie oft beobachtet, wie sie sich am Freitagabend in Minerva ins Büro gestohlen hat."

„So was...", murmelte Hermine leise und formte ein paar weitere Tiere.

Severus beobachtete es mit gerunzelter Stirn. Er hatte schon häufiger gesehen, wie grobe Figuren aus Licht geformt worden waren. Aber niemals so filligrane, wie Hermine sie hier fabrizierte. „Wie stellst du es an?"

„Hm?" Sie sah aus, als hätte er sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Ohne darauf einzugehen, nickte er zu den Tieren. „_Lumos externus_ und ein bisschen Willenskraft. Versuch es doch auch mal."

Severus schürzte die Lippen. Sein magisches Geschick hatte sich in den letzten Tagen verbessert, doch für Spielereien dieser Art war ihm das Ganze eigentlich noch immer zu mühsam. Nach einem Blick in Hermines Augen allerdings fügte er sich widerwillig und zog den Zauberstab hervor.

Er deutete auf die Ansammlung bunter Figuren, die sie bereits erschaffen hatte, und kreierte selbst einen Klecks. Die Farbe befand sich irgendwo zwischen schmutzigblau und schwarz und waberte eher ziellos vor sich hin, als dass er damit eine Figur formte. Severus' Brauen rutschten immer mehr zusammen, seine Mimik wurde steifer.

„Wow", murmelte Hermine, gerade als er seinen Versuch verschwinden und sich mal wieder über Zauberstabgefuchtel auslassen wollte. „Eine so originalgetreue Nachbildung einer von Nevilles Chaoskreationen bekomme ich nie hin."

Severus wandte den Kopf zur Seite und sah sie mit starrer Miene an. Hermine erwiderte den Blick, konnte jedoch nicht lange ernst bleiben. Aus dem Lächeln wurde ein Grinsen, daraus ein Kichern und schließlich ein Lachen, dem er sich nicht entziehen konnte.

Dennoch beendete er seinen Versuch und steckte den Zauberstab wieder weg. „Siehst du!" Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schuf einen Kessel mit einem Jungen davor, der verdächtig nach Longbottom aussah. Im nächsten Moment spritzte etwas Gelbes in die Höhe und verwandelte ihn in eine Kröte.

„Und so etwas von einer Gryffindor", rügte Severus trocken.

„Gryffindor zu sein, bedeutet nicht, dass man keinen Spaß haben darf." Dennoch kehrte sie zu unschuldigeren Dingen zurück.

Severus genoss das Schweigen, das sich zwischen ihnen ausbreitete. Es war weder unangenehm, noch belastend. Es fühlte sich eher so an, als würde die Gegenwart des jeweils anderen genügen. Das war etwas, das er bisher nicht erlebt hatte. Er hatte nie mit jemandem still zusammen gesessen. Es gab entweder Dinge zu besprechen oder er ging in seine Räume.

„Ich bin einverstanden mit der Behandlung meiner Narben", sagte er schließlich.

Urplötzlich erstarben die Figuren und sie saßen in dämmriger Dunkelheit. „Ernsthaft?"

Er gab ein Schnauben von sich. „Bist du nicht über die Phase hinaus, in der du meine Worte anzweifelst?"

Sie senkte betreten den Blick. „Also gut. Dann werde ich mich morgen darum kümmern."

„Morgen Abend", stellte er fest. „Ich werde dafür nicht den Unterricht unterbrechen."

„Natürlich nicht." Sie lächelte und sogar in diesen schlechten Lichtverhältnissen konnte er das Glänzen ihrer Augen erkennen.

„Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht", riss er sich letztendlich aus seinen Gedanken und stand auf.

„Gute Nacht."

Nun, so stellte er fest, als er das Wohnzimmer verließ, klang ihre Stimme doch irgendwie nachdenklich.

* * *

- 04.05.2002 -

* * *

Hermine hatte ihn angewiesen, sich auf den Tisch im Wohnzimmer zu legen. Ein Kissen unter seinem Kopf ermöglichte ihm eine zumindest halbwegs bequeme Position, was allerdings nicht bedeutete, dass er sich nicht beklagte: „Wenn du alle deine Patienten so behandelst, würde ich dir nicht empfehlen, deine eigene Praxis zu eröffnen."

„Wenn alle meine Patienten so sind wie du, sollte ich mir überlegen, sie mit einem Anästhetikum zu begrüßen."

Severus schnalzte mit der Zunge und sah sie mit einem diabolischen Lächeln an. „Sehr scharfzüngig für eine Gryffindor."

Sie faltete mit spitzen Fingern ein Tuch auseinander, das in der Mitte ein rechteckiges Loch aufwies. „Wer weiß, vielleicht habe ich den Sprechenden Hut bestochen", raunte sie, ehe sie das Tuch über sein Gesicht legte, so dass die Narbe neben seinem Auge frei blieb. Severus antwortete mit einem Schnauben, das das Tuch ein Stück nach oben schweben ließ. „Halt still!"

„Nun, es könnte sich zu einem Problem entwickeln, wenn ich mir das Atmen verkneife."

„Kindskopf", brummelte sie leise.

Severus entschied, dass es möglicherweise schlauer war, Hermine nun nicht mehr von der Arbeit abzulenken. Immerhin sollte er nachher mit dem Ergebnis leben. Zwar sagte er sich die ganze Zeit, dass – was immer sie auch anstellte – es nicht schlimmer sein konnte als das, was er jetzt hatte. Andererseits erinnerte er sich recht lebhaft an einige Experimente, zu denen sie ihn in den letzten Monaten gezwungen hatte. Er war nicht mehr überzeugt von seinen Vorstellungen des Möglichen.

„Ich werde jetzt die betreffende Stelle betäuben", informierte sie ihn und er spürte, wie sie zweimal mit der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes gegen seine Schläfe tippte. Ein taubes Gefühl machte sich breit und Severus verlor die Fähigkeit, sein Auge offen zu halten. Und da es für ihn ohnehin nicht viel zu sehen gab, schloss er das andere gleich dazu.

„Und jetzt werde ich das narbige Gewebe entfernen."

„Viel Spaß", erwiderte er trocken, während er ein Bein über das andere legte und die Hände auf dem Bauch faltete.

„Danke", sagte sie süßlich.

Severus merkte zwar, dass sie etwas an seinem Gesicht tat, doch er hatte keine Schmerzen. Sie arbeitete konzentriert und zu seiner großen Überraschung wurde er selbst bald so ruhig, dass er hätte einschlafen können. Zu Poppy hatte er niemals ein so großes Vertrauen gehabt, wie er sich eingestehen musste.

Nachdem sie mit der Narbe neben seinem Auge fertig war, holte sie ein frisches Tuch und legte es über seine Nase. Severus gab ein Brummen von sich. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie seine von Grün umgebene Nase für sie aussehen musste. Doch Hermine sagte nichts. Sie betäubte die Haut und machte sich daran, auch hier das narbige Gewebe zu entfernen und die Haut sauber zu vernähen.

Dasselbe tat sie nach einer weiteren halben Stunde auch auf seiner Wange. Diese Narbe war die größte von allen. Sie furchte die Haut tief und wirkte ein bisschen wie eingeschnürt. Sein Bart wuchs an den Stellen nicht mehr, was ihn mehr denn je dazu zwang, sich regelmäßig zu rasieren. Er hegte zwar keinerlei Hoffnungen, dass Hermine daran etwas ändern konnte, aber wenn man den Grund dafür nicht mehr so deutlich sehen würde, wäre er schon zufrieden.

„Wer war eigentlich deine Jugendliebe? Die mit demselben Patronus."

Diese unvermittelte Frage riss ihn harsch aus seinen Gedanken. Severus runzelte die Stirn, soweit ihm das momentan möglich war, und kämpfte gegen die Verärgerung, die in ihm aufsteigen wollte. Hermines Stimme hatte so betont gelassen geklungen, dass selbst ihm klar war, dass sie lange überlegt hatte, ob sie sie wirklich stellen sollte. Nichtsdestotrotz wünschte er sich, sie hätte es nicht getan.

„Meinst du, das hier ist wirklich der richtige Rahmen für ein Gespräch wie dieses?"

„Sicher. Ich denke nicht, dass du mir eine Antwort geben würdest, wenn du mir dabei in die Augen sehen müsstest. Außerdem bin ich schon mit dem Vernähen beschäftigt. Das hab ich blind drauf." Die Zufriedenheit über ihre Argumentation war nicht zu überhören.

Und Severus musste ihr zustimmen. Sie hatte gute Argumente geliefert. Dennoch hatte er sich nach wie vor nicht daran gewöhnt, dass sie solche Dinge wissen wollen könnte. Und noch schlimmer, dass sie sogar ein Recht darauf hatte, ihn danach zu fragen, wenn sie erstmal einer Beziehung zugestimmt hatte.

„Du musst natürlich nicht antworten, wenn du nicht möchtest", erinnerte sie ihn daran, wie lange er schon geschwiegen hatte.

Severus holte einmal tief Luft und ließ sie ungenutzt wieder entweichen. Er kannte vermutlich mehr Details aus ihrer Ehe mit Ron als sonst jemand. Es war nur fair. „Lily Evans."

Hermine erstarrte. „Harrys _Mutter_?"

„Nein!", erwiderte er resolut. „Nicht Potters Mutter. Lily Evans."

„Lily Evans _war_ Harrys Mutter, Severus."

„Nein. Lily _Potter_ war Potters Mutter. Sie war nicht mehr dieselbe, nachdem sie sich auf James Potter eingelassen hatte."

„Oh." Sie nahm ihre Arbeit wieder auf, was er durch ein leichtes Ziehen an seiner Wange bemerkte. „Warum hat es nicht funktioniert mit euch?"

Weil er sich Voldemort zugewandt hatte. Weil er die Ekstase der Folter kennen gelernt und beinahe auch durch Lily hatte erfahren wollen. Weil er gerade so eben noch die Kurve bekommen und sie fortgeschickt hatte. „Wir waren zu verschieden."

„Nicht verschiedener als wir."

Hier zog er sich das Tuch vom Gesicht und sah sie direkt an – wenn auch nur mit einem Auge, denn das andere war nach wie vor betäubt. „Möglicherweise ist das so. Nur damals war ich zu jung, um das hinnehmen zu können."

Sie lächelte zuerst sehr warm, dann jedoch biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe. „Wenn das ein Versuch ist, mich vom Altersunterschied zu überzeugen, ist er nicht erfolgreich!"

Er ließ sich von dem Umschwung der Stimmung nur zu gerne anstecken. Alles, wenn sie damit von Lily Evans wegkamen. „Nun, wir werden sehen." Er suchte nach den Ecken des Tuchs und legte es sich wieder über das Gesicht. „Und jetzt beende, was du so enthusiastisch angefangen hast!"

Er hörte sie etwas murmeln, das sehr nach „Das war's mit der Sterilität" klang, sagte jedoch nichts.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Severus betrachtete sein Gesicht genau, drehte den Kopf ein wenig im Licht und nickte schließlich. Sein Spiegelbild tat es ihm gleich, während Hermine hinter ihm erschien. „Gute Arbeit."

„Hattest du etwas anderes erwartet?"

Er hob seine Hand und betastete die Wunden, die bereits jetzt wie Narben wirkten. Sie waren jedoch etwas schmerzempfindlich, nun, da die Betäubung langsam verflog. Hermine schlug ihm auf die Hand und sah ihn drohend an. „Finger weg! Sonst geht es wieder auf." Sie stellte ihm einen Tiegel vor die Nase. „Das kennst du ja schon."

Severus nickte und hob den Tiegel hoch, dann wandte er sich vom Spiegel ab und sah Hermine nicht ohne Stolz an. Er wusste, dass er kaum etwas dazu beigetragen hatte, doch er war froh darüber, wie sie sich entwickelt hatte.

Etwas davon musste sie in seinem Gesicht gesehen haben, denn sie senkte den Blick. „Nun, wie sieht es mit den anderen Narben aus?"

„Welche anderen Narben?", fragte er spitz.

„Die auf deinem Rücken."

„Oh, an die lasse ich dich nicht ran." Er ging an ihr vorbei auf die Treppe zu.

„Warum nicht?" Sie klang empört und unverständlich, gerade so wie ein kleines Kind, das mehr vom Eis wollte.

„Weil ich ein Mann bin, Hermine!", rief er, nachdem er bereits die Hälfte der Treppe erklommen hatte. Er erhielt keine Antwort.

* * *

- 05.05.2002 -

* * *

Bereits als er die Küche betrat und Hermines Gesichtsausdruck sah, beschlich Severus der Verdacht, dass dieser Tag kein angenehmer werden würde. Er erinnerte sich daran, hin und wieder Situationen wie dieser begegnet zu sein und irgendwann hatte er das Muster dahinter erkannt. Er war überzeugt, dass es etwas mit ihrem Zyklus zu tun hatte – und er war schlau genug, sie nicht darauf anzusprechen.

Stattdessen setzte er sich und bereitete sich innerlich darauf vor, eine sinnfreie Diskussion zu führen. Denn es war meistens nicht von Erfolg gekrönt, wenn er schwieg. Hermine war an diesen Tagen auf eine Konfrontation aus und sie würde alles daran setzen, sie zu bekommen.

„Morgen", knurrte sie nach drei Minuten dann auch so deutlich, dass er keine Chance hatte, sich dem zu entziehen.

„Ebenfalls."

„Gut geschlafen?"

Er sah sie mit leicht zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen an und entschied, dass er es möglicherweise verkürzen könnte. Oder zumindest schneller hinter sich bringen. Deswegen gab er sich größte Mühe, seine Stimme so ölig wie möglich klingen zu lassen, als er antwortete: „Sicherlich besser als du."

„Ich habe hervorragend geschlafen!"

Er neigte nachdenklich den Kopf. Sie erinnerte ihn ein bisschen an den Ätna im Jahre 1981 (und er war froh, sich dieses Ereignis nur aus der Ferne angesehen zu haben). „Das glaube ich dir aufs Wort."

„Nein, ehrlich. Ich bin einmal die Stunde aufgewacht, weil mir kalt war und der Wärmezauber seine Wirkung verlor. Und das nur, weil Albus es versäumt hat, hier eine vernünftige Zentralheizung einzubauen."

„Du hättest dir eine Decke holen können."

„Wir haben keine weiteren Decken!"

„Doch, haben wir. Sie liegen bei mir im Schrank. Ich habe dich damit zugedeckt, als du die Nacht an meinem Tisch verbracht hast."

„Danke, dass du mir das auch schon sagst."

Er zuckte unbekümmert mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte, du wüsstest es. Außerdem haben wir inzwischen Mai. Es hat dich den ganzen Winter über nicht gestört, dass wir keine Zentralheizung sondern nur Kamine haben."

„Kann ich etwas dafür, wenn mir _jetzt_ kalt ist und nicht im Dezember?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Hermine schnaubte leise, während sie nach dem Marmeladenglas griff und es so ungestüm entschraubte, dass ihr der Deckel aus der Hand rutschte und klappernd zu Boden fiel. Sie kümmerte sich nicht darum, vermutlich weil sie zu beschäftigt damit war, ihm böse Blicke zuzuwerfen. „Wenn du miese Laune hast, musst du sie nicht an mir auslassen, Severus." Danach tauchte sie das Messer ins Glas und schaufelte Marmelade auf das Toast. Nach einigen Sekunden ertrank es regelrecht darin.

„Niemals würde ich es wagen", sagte Severus trocken und nahm sich ebenfalls eine Scheibe Toast, bevor ihm der Appetit verging. Er hatte es aufgegeben, sie auf ihre mangelnde Logik an diesen Tagen aufmerksam zu machen. Stattdessen entdeckte er erfreut, dass Albus ihnen eine neue Ausgabe des Tagespropheten hatte zukommen lassen und schnappte sich die Zeitung, bevor sie diese Diskussion noch weiter auf die Spitze treiben konnte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Nachdem er sich an diesem Tag geweigert hatte, sie praktisch zu unterrichten, hatte Hermine sich missmutig mit einigen Büchern zurückgezogen und brütete darüber, ohne ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Severus tat dasselbe – abgesehen von den Blicken. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit, dass sie trotz allem im selben Raum wie er war (nur mit dem Rücken zu ihm) dazu, sie über seine Lektüre hinweg zu beobachten.

Es war eigentlich nicht seine Art, eine Frau so zu begehren, wie er es bei Hermine tat. Ebenso musste er zugeben, dass er seit Lily Evans niemals wieder Wert darauf gelegt hatte, eine Frau so genau kennen zu lernen. Es war ihm immer zu riskant gewesen. Doch seine Erfahrungen mit Adia hatten ihm gezeigt, dass das Kapitel Ekstase durch Folter inzwischen eindeutig seiner Vergangenheit angehörte. Auch wenn er wirklich nicht erwartet hätte, dass er einmal derjenige sein würde, der eine Frau zu überzeugen versuchte. Obwohl es eine nette Beschäftigung war.

Am Abend schlug Hermine schließlich enthusiastisch das Buch zu und drehte sich mit dem Stuhl zu ihm um. Lange Zeit sah sie ihn an, ohne dass er aufhörte zu lesen. Dann räusperte sie sich und er blickte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu ihr auf.

„Kennst du diese Tage, an denen einem alles gegen den Strich geht, ohne dass man weiß warum?"

Er wog einen Moment lang ab, ob sie wieder bei klarem Verstand war. Nachdem er zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass sie anscheinend wirklich das Reich der PMS-Betroffenen verlassen hatte, nickte er vorsichtig. Und ob er diese Tage kannte. Wobei es bei ihm niemals der PMS entsprungen war. Er hatte genug andere Gründe dafür gehabt; Neville Longbottom hatte sich einen Platz unter den ersten zehn gesichert.

In diesem Moment stand Hermine seufzend auf und kam träge durch den Raum, um sich zu ihm auf die Couch zu setzen. „Am meisten geht es mir gegen den Strich, dass mir alles gegen den Strich geht." Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Macht das einen Sinn?"

„Vermutlich mehr als alles andere, das du heute gesagt hast. Zusammen!"

„Ich finde es immer wieder erstaunlich, wie überaus aufbauend ein Gespräch mit dir sein kann", stellte sie trocken fest, stützte den Kopf in die Hand.

„Nun, ich finde es viel erstaunlicher, welch sinnfreies Wesen in einem Verstand wie deinem existieren kann und auch noch regelmäßigen Auslauf bekommt."

Sie verzog das Gesicht, während sie leicht errötete. „Ich hab die Leine inzwischen schon gekürzt, aber es... zappelt und zerrt." Sie machte einige abstrakte Bewegungen mit ihren Fingern. „Ich denke, es hat slytherinsche Wurzeln."

„Merlin bewahre!", stieß er aus, „Sonst muss ich es womöglich noch sympathisch finden."

Hermine kicherte leise. Dann lehnte sie sich plötzlich gegen ihn und Severus zog im Affekt den Arm hoch, um ihn um ihre Schultern zu legen. Zu seiner Überraschung quittierte sie dies mit nicht mehr als einem leisen Seufzen. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich heute so biestig war."

„Ich habe mich in den letzten zehn Monaten daran gewöhnt." Daraufhin sagte sie nichts und irgendwann kehrte Severus' Aufmerksamkeit zu seiner Lektüre zurück, was vor allem daran lag, dass er nicht wusste, was genau er von dieser Position halten sollte.

Und weil das so war, konnte er sich auch nicht so richtig auf das Buch konzentrieren. Nach einigen Minuten klappte er es zu und spürte, wie Hermine leicht zusammenzuckte. Er legte es beiseite und schob sie von sich. Hermine protestierte zwar halbstark, doch letztendlich überwog die Neugierde: „Was ist denn?"

„Was soll das?"

„Was?"

„Das hier. Das Anlehnen. Und das..." Er rümpfte die Nase. „_Kuscheln_. Was willst du, Hermine?" Seine Stimme klang energisch, aber er gab sich Mühe, sie einigermaßen ruhig zu halten.

„Ich? Du bist doch derjenige, der mir die ganze Zeit hinterherläuft."

„Als ob ich hier eine Chance hätte, etwas anderes zu tun!" Er schnaubte abfällig.

Sie seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Ich weiß doch auch nicht, was das war. Plötzlich lag meine Wange an deinem Arm und dann dein Arm auf meinen Schultern und i-ich hab mich einfach nicht getraut, mich wieder normal hinzusetzen. Und dann hat es mir irgendwie gefallen." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

Severus hingegen sah sie an, als ob sie ihm eine Alraune für eine Briesbuschwurzel vormachen wollte. „Hermine, du musst eine Entscheidung treffen."

„Aber warum?" Er musste nur unverständlich den Kopf schief legen, damit sie wusste, dass sie mit dieser Frage nicht durchkommen würde. „Mir ist selten etwas so schwer gefallen."

„Es ist eine einfache Frage: Willst du es oder nicht?"

„Ich weiß es nicht!" Hektische Flecken traten auf ihre Wangen. „Ich finde das alles so absolut unglaublich. Ich meine, du bist mein ehemaliger Lehrer und allein die Tatsache, dass ich dich duzen darf, grenzt schon an ein achtes Weltwunder."

„Zehntes."

„Huh?"

„Die magische Welt hat bereits neun Weltwunder. Drei von denen der Muggel gehören dazu, alle anderen waren Stuss."

„Wunderbar. Wehe, du behauptest jetzt, ich wäre vom Thema abgewichen."

„Nun ja, streng genommen..."

„Severus!" Er schenkte ihr ein diabolisches Lächeln, doch sie verdrehte nur die Augen. „Ich will diese Freundschaft einfach nicht riskieren."

„Was hast du denn damals mit Weasley getan?"

Er sah an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck, dass diese Frage unangebracht war, doch er hielt ihrem Blick stand. „_Die_ Freundschaft wäre so und anders auch zu Ende gewesen."

Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während er nachdachte. „Diese ist es ebenfalls", sagte er schließlich mit fester Stimme.

Hermines Mund stand ein kleines Stück offen, während sie ihn anstarrte. Er hatte ihr sämtlichen Wind aus den Segeln genommen, sie sozusagen in ein Luftloch gestoßen. Und so schnappte sie auch nach Luft, nachdem sie sich aus ihrer Starre gerissen hatte. „Bitte?"

Er lehnte sich nach vorne und stützte die Ellenbogen auf den Knien ab. „Ich kann dir hier nicht aus dem Weg gehen. Wenn du keine Beziehung willst, werde ich das akzeptieren und deine Ausbildung beenden. Aber sobald Albus uns hier rausholt, bin ich weg. Ich werde mich nicht quälen, indem ich bei dir bleibe. Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen."

Nun verzog sie das Gesicht, als hätte er sie geschlagen. Es tat Severus weh, sie so zu sehen. Er hatte ihr niemals ein Ultimatum stellen wollen, aber Ehrlichkeit war alles, was er ihr momentan anbieten konnte.

Nach einigen Momenten presste sie die Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen und nickte. Dann stand sie auf und verließ wortlos das Zimmer.

Severus holte einmal tief Luft und stieß sie gepresst wieder aus. Ihm wurde jeden Tag mehr bewusst, warum er sich so lange aus Gefühlsdingen herausgehalten hatte.

* * *

TBC...


	34. 304: Nichts als die Wahrheit

Eigentlich wollte ich noch eure Reviews beantworten, aber ich komme im Moment zu nichts. °hmpf° Und weil ich euch das neue Kapitel nicht noch länger vorenthalten möchte, gebe ich den Kampf gegen den Zeitmangel auf und wünsche euch stattdessen auf diesem Wege schöne und besinnliche Weihnachtsfeiertage! °eine schale mit zimtsternen und lebkuchen hinstell°

* * *

**Kapitel 3.04 – Nichts als die Wahrheit**

* * *

- 06.05.2002 -

* * *

Hermine starrte mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht in den Kessel und wartete auf den Farbumschwung, den Severus ihr prophezeit hatte. Kleine Dampfschwaden kringelten sich in der Luft beinahe so enthusiastisch wie Hermines Haare, was sie sichtlich störte. Immer wieder strich sie sie ungestüm zurück, band sich den Zopf neu oder fluchte leise vor sich hin. Severus beobachtete es mit stiller Belustigung.

Sie hatten außer den Anweisungen für den Trank und die thematischen Hintergründe kein Wort gewechselt und die Stimmung war merklich angespannt und kühl. Er wusste nicht, ob sie ihm wirklich böse war, oder ob sie ihn nur auf Abstand hielt, um eine Entscheidung treffen zu können. Tatsache war, dass er seinen Standpunkt deutlich gemacht hatte und es nun an ihr war, den nächsten Schritt zu tun.

Schließlich schlug die Farbe von einem satten Rot in ein leuchtendes Grün um und Severus holte Luft, um das weitere Vorgehen zu erklären.

„Ich finde es nicht fair, dass du mir ein Ultimatum stellst", sagte Hermine jedoch, bevor er dazu kam. Ihre Stimme klang sachlich und distanziert, was ihn zuerst verwirrte.

Dann griff er nach seinem Zauberstab, deutete auf den Trank und murmelte ein leises „_Stasis!_". Erst danach wandte er sich ihr zu: „Ich habe dir kein Ultimatum gestellt."

„‚Wenn Albus uns hier rauslässt und du keine Beziehung willst, bin ich weg.' Ist das kein Ultimatum?" Sie pustete sich gegen die Stirn, wo sich erneut einige Haare bogen.

„Das ist es nicht. Ich habe dir lediglich gesagt, was ich zu tun gedenke, wenn wir dieses Haus wieder verlassen dürfen. Du hast es selbst gesagt, Hermine. Ich bin dein ehemaliger Lehrer. Ich bin nicht die richtige Person für eine Freundschaft."

„Aber für eine Liebesbeziehung, ja?" Sie klang zunehmend aufgewühlt und aus irgendeinem Grund beruhigte ihn das.

Severus wog seine Antwort sorgfältig ab. „Das ist eine Entscheidung, die du treffen musst. Möchtest du eine Beziehung mit einem Mann wie mir führen? Kannst du es? Ich weiß, dass ich keine dauerhafte Freundschaft mit dir führen kann. Es würde darin enden, dass ich dir wehtue."

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und ihre Stimme klang etwas belegt, als sie sprach: „Du hast mir bisher nicht wehgetan."

„Weil ich mich jetzt zurückhalte. Aber auf Dauer... Ich bin ein disziplinierter Mann, Hermine, aber ich halte nicht viel von Selbstgeißelung."

„Also muss ich mich beeilen, ja? Wenn Albus uns morgen rausholt und ich habe mich nicht für eine Beziehung entschieden, werde ich dich nie wieder sehen."

Severus schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Frauen und Melodramatik..." Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen. „Dass ich nicht in deiner Nähe bleibe, bedeutet nicht, dass ich aus der Welt bin. So sehr es mir missfällt, dies zugeben zu müssen, aber so leicht werde ich dich nicht aus meinem Kopf bekommen. Ich werde vermutlich noch lange Zeit auf dich warten."

„Soll ich darüber erleichtert sein oder ein schlechtes Gewissen haben?"

„Ich denke, das kommt darauf an, welchem Haus du in Wirklichkeit angehörst."

„Nun, wenn das so ist..." Sie hob den Stasiszauber auf und wandte sich wieder dem Trank zu. „Was ist als nächstes zu tun?"

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Halt!"

Severus erschrak milde, als er Hermines Befehl von der Treppe aus vernahm. Er wollte gerade den Brotkasten schließen, um eine neue Bestellung an Albus abzuschicken. Nur ein kleiner Spalt war noch offen, als er sich zu Hermine umwandte.

Sie wedelte mit einem Brief durch die Luft und hatte rote Wangen, als sie polternd die Stufen hinunterlief und neben ihn trat, um das Pergament durch den Schlitz zu schieben. Severus konnte flüchtig den Namen ‚Ginny Weasley' darauf lesen. Als Hermine nickte, ließ er den Deckel klappernd zufallen.

„Das ist dein erster Brief an deine Freunde, oder?"

Hermine senkte ertappt den Blick. „Ja, ist er."

„Warum hast du solange gezögert?" Severus ging an ihr vorbei, hielt ihr Gesicht aber mit seinen Blicken fest und konzentrierte sich erst auf seinen Weg, als er sah, dass sie ihm folgte.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Möglicherweise weil ich mich weniger isoliert fühle, wenn sie mir nicht schreiben, was draußen vor sich geht."

Severus musste zugeben, dass das ein guter Grund war, während er die Terrassentür öffnete und die frische, nur noch leicht kühle Luft inhalierte. „Ich denke, Albus achtet darauf, dass wir nicht zu viel erfahren", mutmaßte er.

„Wie kommst du darauf?" Es schien nicht, als bemerke sie, was sie wirklich tat, als sie zusammen mit Severus die Gartenstühle aufstellte und sich mit ihm in die ersten warmen Strahlen der Sonne setzte.

„Er schickt nur sporadisch Ausgaben des Tagespropheten. Immer dann, wenn nichts Wichtiges darin steht." Er unterstrich diese Aussage mit einem missmutigen Blick, der Hermine lächeln ließ.

„Ist wohl besser so. Zu wissen, was vor sich geht, ohne eingreifen zu können... Es hätte mich wahnsinnig gemacht." Sie blickte mit gerunzelter Stirn zur äußeren Grenze hinüber. Ein schwarzer, verwischter Fleck flog auf der anderen Seite vorbei; vermutlich ein Vogel.

„Zum einen das und zum anderen hat er sicherlich auch mitbekommen, dass wir mit unseren eigenen Problemen genug zu tun hatten."

„Gut möglich", räumte sie lächelnd ein. „Aber inzwischen wird es wirklich langweilig. Albus könnte gerne mal ein bisschen Infomaterial schicken."

„Wenn du dich langweilst, kann ich auch das Lernpensum erhöhen", bot Severus freizügig an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Das könntest du wohl. Aber dann wären wir bald mit allem durch und säßen komplett auf dem Trockenen." Sie stützte den Kopf in die Hand und seufzte schwer. „Zehn Monate... Was machen Häftlinge bloß in zehn Jahren?"

„Sich Pläne überlegen, wie sie sich am besten an allen rächen können, nur um danach festzustellen, dass ihre Pläne auf Vorstellungen beruhen, die nicht mehr der Realität entsprechen." Gegen seinen Willen hatte sich eine steile Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen gebildet und er starrte den schlichten Holzzaun an, als wäre er persönlich Schuld an ihrer Lage.

„Das klingt, als wüsstest du, wovon du sprichst."

Severus nickte ruckartig, ehe er sie ansah und bitter lächelte. „Es braucht keine zehn Jahre für Pläne dieser Art. Es braucht nicht mal zehn Monate."

„Drei tun's auch?", vollendete sie seine Aussage und er nickte erneut. „Was hättest du getan, wenn du frei gewesen wärst?"

„Du meinst, wenn Albus mich nicht mit einem Unbrechbaren Schwur dazu gezwungen hätte, die Füße still zu halten?" Was zweifellos die Alternative zu diesem Haus gewesen wäre.

„Ja."

„Ich hätte nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht, an Lucius ranzukommen und ihm zu zeigen, was eine vernünftige Folter ist." Und er war überzeugt, dass er seine damalige Sucht in dem Fall nicht hätte beherrschen können.

Hermine schwieg lange Zeit und als sie dann wieder sprach, klang sie merklich unsicher: „Severus, das, was du mit Adia getan hast..."

Er hob die Augenbrauen, um sie zum Weitersprechen zu animieren. Natürlich gefiel ihm das Thema nicht, doch sie musste von seiner Vergangenheit wissen, wenn sie sich auf ihn einlassen sollte.

„Woher wusstest du, was du zu tun hast?" Hermine begann an ihrer Nagelhaut zu pulen, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie sehr nervös oder sehr konzentriert war.

Severus betrachtete ihr Tun nachdenklich. „Der Dunkle Lord hat es mich gelehrt."

„Natürlich", nuschelte sie und senkte den Blick. „Ich vermute mal, das hat er mit allen seinen Anhängern gemacht."

„In den Grundlagen...", räumte Severus ein.

„Es gibt eine... _weiterführende_ Ausbildung?"

„Nein, Hermine. Das, was er mir beibrachte, war mehr als das. Er tat es nicht mit allen. Er brachte es mir bei, weil ich eine Schwäche dafür hatte."

Sie sah ihn an und schluckte. „_Hatte_?"

„Ja. Das hoffe ich zumindest." Er verzog das Gesicht.

„Sehr aufbauend..."

„Bei Adia habe ich mich kontrollieren können", erinnerte er sie.

„Du hast sie geschlagen", wandte Hermine ein.

Severus lachte dunkel auf. „Das ist noch nicht mal der Ansatz dessen, was ich mit ihr hätte machen können." Sie schluckte erneut. „Du hast mich gesehen, als du mich aus Lucius' Fängen befreit hast." Er wartete ihr Nicken ab. „Das war eine dilletantische Folter. Wenn ich es getan hätte... Du willst gar nicht wissen, wie das Ergebnis gewesen wäre."

„Davon bin ich überzeugt." Sie sah so aus, als schlucke sie an etwas sehr Bitterem. Severus wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, wie bitter diese Geschichte wirklich war. „Hast du es deswegen so einfach weggesteckt?", fand sie jedoch überraschend schnell andere Themen.

„Möglicherweise. Wenn man die Natur der Folter kennt, ist es leichter, sie zu ertragen. Die Schmerzen werden nicht weniger, aber man akzeptiert sie wie eine Frau die Wehen bei der Geburt."

Daraufhin schwieg sie erneut für lange Minuten. Er konnte an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, dass sie tief in Gedanken versunken war und die Dinge zu ordnen versuchte, die er ihr eben berichtet hatte. „Erzähl' mir mehr!", verlangte sie schließlich abrupt. „Erzähl' mir alles."

Severus starrte sie an. Die Zähne fest aufeinander gepresst, versuchte er die strikte Ablehnung zu bewältigen, die sich auf diese Aufforderung hin in ihm bildete. Es kostete ihn viel Kraft, ihr seine Zustimmung zu zeigen und einen Anfang zu finden. Doch nachdem er dies geschafft hatte, erzählte er ihr alles.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Nachdem er mit seinem Bericht geendet hatte, war Hermine ins Haus zurückgekehrt. Er hatte schon während er gesprochen hatte bemerkt, dass sie zu zittern begonnen hatte. An ihrem Gesichtsausdruck war jedoch nicht erkenntlich gewesen, was sie von den Dingen hielt, die sie erfahren hatte. Severus vermutete, dass sie davon im Moment noch gar nichts hielt. Sie musste nachdenken und es verstehen. Sie musste ihre Schlüsse ziehen.

Also blieb er auf der Terrasse sitzen und überließ ihr das Wohnzimmer. Denn genau dort setzte sie sich auf die Couch. Weit genug weg, um sich alleine zu fühlen – nahe genug, um Fragen stellen zu können. Er schnalzte leise mit der Zunge, als ihm dies bewusst wurde.

Der Nachmittag zog träge an ihm vorbei und obwohl Severus geglaubt hatte, lange genug über alles nachgedacht zu haben, versank er doch immer wieder in seinen Überlegungen. Vollkommen untypisch für ihn, waren sie meisten plan- und ziellos, doch sie beschäftigten ihn ausreichend. Es hatte ihn selten so viel Kraft gekostet, dieses Gemisch aus Nervosität und Aufregung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Zumal Hermine – ebenso untypisch – nicht eine einzige Frage stellte.

Als es zu dämmern begann, krochen Kälte und Feuchtigkeit in seine Glieder und er kehrte ebenfalls ins Haus zurück. Hermine lag inzwischen gegen mehrere Kissen gelehnt und schien zu schlafen. Seine Blicke verweilten lange auf ihrer Person, ehe er die Terrassentür schloss und lautlos zu ihr ging. Er ließ sich in die Hocke hinab, so dass er mit ihrem Gesicht auf einer Höhe war.

Die Verlockung, ihre Wange zu berühren und die weiche Haut zu betasten, war groß. Er hatte ein solches Verlangen seit Lily nicht mehr empfunden, musste allerdings feststellen, dass er es vermisst hatte. Es gab nichts, das einem mehr das Gefühl gab, am Leben zu sein. Und wenn es etwas gab, das Severus tun wollte, dann leben.

Aber nicht ohne Hermines Zustimmung. Deswegen wandte er den Blick von ihr ab und zog seinen Zauberstab, um eines der Sofakissen in eine Decke zu verwandeln. Er war froh, dass er seine Fähigkeiten soweit zurückerlangt hatte, dass er zu diesen kleinen Verwandlungen in der Lage war. Denn auf Hermines Unterarm konnte er noch immer eine Gänsehaut sehen.

Vorsichtig zog er die Decke über ihren Körper, achtete darauf, dass sie überall gut zugedeckt war und erschrak unmerklich, als er ihren offenen Augen begegnete. Einige Sekunden sahen sie sich an, ohne dass einer sich bewegte. Dann wollte Severus aufstehen und gehen, doch sie griff nach seiner Hand und hielt ihn zurück. Obwohl seine Beine bereits unter der mangelnden Blutzufuhr zu kribbeln begonnen hatten, sank er in die Hocke zurück.

„Was würdest du _jetzt_ tun, wenn Albus uns aus diesem Haus holt?", fragte sie leise.

Severus nahm sich einige Momente, um sich dieses Szenario vorzustellen – das erste Mal, seitdem er darauf hoffte, dass Albus in absehbarer Zeit ein Einsehen mit ihnen haben würde. „Wenn Lucius noch am Leben sein sollte", begann er schließlich, „... wird er hoffentlich in Askaban sitzen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich für immer von dort fernhalten könnte. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn ignorieren könnte. Aber ich würde ihn definitiv nicht mehr foltern."

„Warum nicht? Was hat sich geändert?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und griff nach dem Sofapolster, damit er seinen Halt nicht verlor. „Es hat keinen Reiz mehr. Ich weiß nicht warum."

Lange Sekunden tastete sie sein Gesicht ab, suchte nach den verräterischen Spuren einer Lüge und lächelte zufrieden, als sie keine fand. Severus wusste zwar, dass er sie hätte anlügen können, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hätte, doch das hatte er nicht getan. Ihre Hand löste sich von seiner und sie hob sie an sein Gesicht. Gegen seinen Willen lehnte Severus sich ganz leicht in diese Berührung und schloss für einen Moment seine Augen.

„Danke."

„Wofür?", fragte er und wunderte sich darüber, wie rau seine Stimme klang. Und fragte sich, wohin sein Zynismus verschwunden war und seine harte Schale. Hermine brachte sein ganzes Wesen durcheinander, stellte seinen Charakter auf den Kopf und schaffte es irgendwie, das Gute in ihm zu finden. Und noch mehr: Sie schaffte es, dass er alle Abgründe in sich für einen kleinen Moment vergaß.

„Für deine Ehrlichkeit."

Er schnaubte leise und war irgendwie erleichtert, dass das doch noch funktionierte. „Mehr kann ich dir nicht geben. Und ich möchte dich nicht in meine Fänge locken." Sie lächelte schmal. „Aber ich wäre dir wirklich äußerst dankbar, wenn ich mich nun in eine Position begeben dürfte, in der meine unteren Extremitäten mit Blut versorgt werden, bevor sie absterben."

Sie grinste auf eine Art, die er nicht zuordnen konnte, die ihm aber irgendwie unheimlich war. So als würde sie etwas verstehen, das ihm verschlossen blieb. „Ich kann es natürlich nicht riskieren, dass du deine Beine einbüßt", erwiderte sie jedoch und ließ ihre Hand sinken.

Woraufhin Severus sich in einem Taumel widersprüchlicher Empfindungen fand. Einerseits war er enttäuscht über den Verlust des Kontaktes, andererseits war er froh, sich wieder hinstellen zu können. Auch wenn das rasch einsetzende Kribbeln ihn dazu zwang, sich auf den Tisch zu setzen.

Als er Hermines Augen erneut betrachtete, hatte sich ihre Stimmung geändert. Er wusste nicht, was genau ihn zu seiner Frage veranlasste: „Wovor hast du Angst, Hermine?" Doch sie senkte ertappt den Blick.

„Davor, dass wir noch hier bemerken, dass es nicht funktioniert und uns nicht mal aus dem Weg gehen können."

Severus seufzte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte nicht mehr diskutieren. Und er wollte sie nicht weiter drängen. „Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir es einfach auf sich beruhen lassen", murmelte er, stand trotz seiner protestierenden Beine auf und verließ das Wohnzimmer.

* * *

- 07.05.2002 -

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen fand Severus auf dem Küchentisch seine Bestellung und einen Brief für Hermine. Er sortierte alle Lebensmittel in die Schränke und brachte die Trankzutaten nach unten ins Labor. Anschließend machte er sich zwei Scheiben Toast fertig, warf dem Brief, der nach wie vor auf dem Küchentisch lag, einen letzten Blick zu und ging nach oben in sein Zimmer.

Die Tür zog er hinter sich ins Schloss. Es verlangte ihn nach Ruhe und möglicherweise auch der Einsamkeit, die er in Hogwarts immer so hoch geschätzt hatte. Was auch immer ihn trieb, es würde Hermine beweisen, dass sie auch hier die Möglichkeit hatten, einander aus dem Weg zu gehen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Dass sein Vorhaben, Hermine aus dem Weg zu gehen, nicht lange von Erfolg geprägt sein würde, hätte er sich denken können. Denn der Fehler in seinem Plan war, dass er sie nicht mehr abweisen konnte, wenn sie direkt an seine Tür klopfte.

Zugegeben, früher hätte er nicht gezögert, sie einfach zu ignorieren. Aber das war inzwischen anders und er ärgerte sich maßlos darüber. Aus diesem Grund schaffte er es, einen hinreichend grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen, der Hermine schlucken ließ, als er die Tür öffnete. „Was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte er reserviert und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Sie öffnete den Mund, sagte jedoch nichts. Ein unschlüssiges Mienenspiel glitt über ihr Gesicht und gerade, als sie sich dazu durchgerungen hatte, doch mit ihm zu reden, erklang ein lautes Krachen. „Was war das?"

Severus wandte sich um und sah zum Fenster hinüber. Das Geräusch war von draußen gekommen. Von der äußeren Grenze auf der Vorderseite des Hauses, um genauer zu sein. „Runter!", befahl er und drängte Hermine in den Flur. Noch während er die Treppen nach unten polterte, zog er den Zauberstab und als er die Haustür aufriss, wusste er, was genau das Geräusch verursacht hatte.

Hermine tauchte an seiner Seite auf und starrte ebenso fassungslos zur Gartenpforte wie Severus. „Warum glaube ich bloß nicht, dass das Albus ist?"

Severus grunzte und folgte den Schatten auf der anderen Seite der Grenze mit schmalen Augen. „Weil Albus einen gewissen Stil pflegt. Er hätte vorher angeklopft." Es krachte erneut und dieses Mal sahen sie, was es war: Die Personen auf der anderen Seite schleuderten Flüche gegen die Barriere.

„Sie klopfen doch", murmelte Hermine schwach.

„Dann sollten wir hoffen, dass unsere Tür stabil genug ist." Hermine reagierte nicht auf seine Worte, sondern neigte den Kopf und ging hinaus auf den Rasen des kleinen Vorgartens. „Pass auf, dass du nicht zu nahe herangehst. Sie können dich genauso sehen wie wir sie."

Sie schluckte seine Mahnung erneut wie ein schwarzes Loch, doch er wusste, dass sie ihn gehört hatte. Nur zögerlich folgte er ihr. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie das Haus hier vorne verließen. Die Ernüchterung darüber, dass es auch hier keinen Weg nach draußen gab, hatte sie – oder zumindest ihn – bisher davon abgehalten.

„Lange wird die Barriere es nicht aushalten."

„Wie kommst du darauf?" Seine Stirn war tief gerunzelt, während er die weiteren Versuche beobachtete.

„Sie haben es schon einmal versucht. In der Nacht, als wir hier ankamen. Aber da haben sie andere Flüche verwendet. Diese hier sind machtvoller. Und sie potenzieren sich." Sie deutete auf den Schild, als ein weiterer Fluch darauf krachte. Rote Linien zogen sich wie ein feines Gefäßnetz von einer kreisrunden Stelle aus quer über die Barriere.

„Hat Albus dich jemals darüber informiert, was für ein Zauber genau uns hier hält?"

Hermine sah ihn ungläubig an. „Natürlich nicht!"

Severus grunzte. „Dummer alter Mann."

Im nächsten Moment brach ein Fluch durch die Barriere und Severus riss Hermine an der Schulter nach unten, während der Funkenball über sie hinweg rauschte und ein Fenster im Erdgeschoss in Trümmer legte. Hermine keuchte erschrocken und klammerte sich an seinem Arm fest. „Aus der Übung?", fragte er samtig.

„Nicht der richtige Moment!", antwortete sie leise.

Auch wenn er ihr damit Recht geben musste, hasste er es, seinen Blick zurück auf die Barriere zu richten. Durch das Loch strömte kühle Luft und bestätige Severus' Theorie bezüglich des Treibhauseffekts. Dahinter konnte er einige scharfe Konturen von Menschen sehen. Menschen, die in schwarze Umhänge gehüllt waren.

Severus' Muskeln spannten sich an. Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich von dem Anblick lösen und beugte sich zu Hermine hinüber. „Geh ins Haus und schreib eine Notiz für Albus. Ich fürchte, er verlässt sich etwas zu sehr auf seinen Zauber." Hermine nickte und wollte bereits aufstehen, doch Severus hielt sie zurück und seine Nase tauchte unvermittelt in ihre Haare. Ihr unverwechselbarer Magnoliengeruch erfasste seine Sinne und für einen Moment schloss er die Augen. „Beeil dich!", mahnte er schließlich und ließ sie gehen.

Dann umfasste er den Griff seines Zauberstabes fester und murmelte: „_Protego maximus!_" Eine feste schimmernde Wand tauchte auf, die sich passgenau an die Barriere schmiegte und den Blick nach draußen versperrte. Severus atmete unmerklich auf, hoffte allerdings, dass Hermine bald wiederkommen würde.

Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Abwehrzaubern kostete dieser Kraft. Jeder normale _Protego_ löste sich nach einer bestimmten Zeit von alleine auf, dieser allerdings blieb bestehen, solange er genährt wurde. Er zog seine Energie fortwährend aus einer Verbindung, die er nach wie vor zu dem Zauberstab in Severus' Hand hatte, und ungeübt, wie Severus noch immer war, spürte er es, als würde er heftig bluten.

Als Hermine endlich wieder an seiner Seite auftauchte, hatte seine Hand bereits zu zittern begonnen. „Wie lange dauert es, eine Notiz zu schreiben?", zischte er ungehalten.

Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an, dann seine Hand und die Verwirrung verschwand. „Zu lange", gestand sie ohne Umschweife und legte ihre Hand auf seine.

„Du musst den Zauber erneuern!" Ihre Berührung, zärtlich und trotzdem kraftvoll, verwirrte ihn über alle Maßen.

„Nein, muss ich nicht."

„Hermine, das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für Widerworte!"

„Dann halt den Mund!", herrschte sie und erinnerte ihn dabei sehr an Minerva McGonagall. Nach einigen eindringlichen Blicken nickte Severus, wenn auch widerwillig, und Hermine schloss ihre Augen.

Er beobachtete, wie sie mehrmals tief durchatmete, während seine Hand immer stärker zitterte. Der Zauberstab, den er zuvor hatte herabhängen lassen können, richtete sich immer weiter auf, deutete bald direkt auf den Schutz, damit die fließende Magie keinen Umweg machen musste. Die Luft flimmerte wie an einem heißen Sommertag und die Todesser schossen einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf das Loch, das sie bereits geschaffen hatten. Noch scheiterten sie an dem _Protego_.

Gerade als er Hermine darauf hinweisen wollte, dass seine Kraft sich dem Ende neigte, begann seine Hand zu kribbeln. Es gab nicht mehr viel, das ihn wirklich zu überraschen vermochte, aber dieser Moment war wirklich außergewöhnlich. Er wusste, was sie tat, denn das Zittern ließ nach und ein Ruck, als ob jemand aufhören würde, an seiner Hand zu ziehen, fuhr durch Severus' Körper. Dennoch setzte er zu einer Frage an: „Hermine, was…"

Sie hob ihre freie Hand und bedeutete ihm zu schweigen. Mit einem halb erstickten Knurren kam er dieser Aufforderung nach und beobachtete stattdessen, was vor der Barriere vor sich ging. Mehrere Schatten tauchten aus dem Nichts auf und er vermutete, dass die Notiz an Albus angekommen war. Sofort wurden die Angriffe auf die Barriere weniger und ein regelrechter Hagel aus bunten Flüchen wischte so nah und trotzdem unglaublich weit entfernt durch die Luft.

Mehrmals glaubte er zu sehen, wie ein Schatten zusammenzuckte und zu Boden sackte, doch die meisten Kämpfe fanden so weit von der Barriere entfernt statt, dass sie kaum mehr als vage Schemen waren. Nur die Angriffe auf die Grenze ließen nach und stoppten irgendwann komplett.

Was Hermine in ihrer Konzentration nicht bemerkte und so nährte sie den _Protego_ immer weiter, bis schließlich auch sie zu zittern begann. Angesichts der nach wie vor tobenden Kämpfe war es sicher schlauer, den _Protego_ weiter aufrecht zu erhalten. Sie hätten keine Chance, einen verirrten Fluch welcher Art auch immer abzuwehren, wenn sie ihn nicht kommen sahen. Aber dies auf Hermines Kosten zu tun, missfiel ihm sehr. „Du kannst aufhören", sagte er deswegen.

„Nein", schnappte sie atemlos. „Noch nicht." Im nächsten Moment schlug einer der anderen Flüche gegen den _Protego_ und ließ ihn grün aufflackern. Hermine keuchte.

Severus hingegen verfluchte es, dass er noch immer nicht wieder auf der Höhe war. Früher hätte er diesen _Protego_ alleine problemlos mindestens eine halbe Stunde aufrecht erhalten können. Aber jetzt war nicht früher. Also biss er die Zähne zusammen und schluckte jegliche Einwände gegen ihr stures Handeln. Sie würde ohnmächtig werden, wenn sie nicht bald aufhörte.

Und der Kampf ging weiter. Ab einem gewissen Punkt legte Severus eine Hand in Hermines Rücken, damit sie nicht zu hart fiel, wenn ihr Körper streikte. Doch diese kleine Berührung schien ihr neue Kraft zu geben. Ihre Haltung richtete sich auf und sie holte tief Luft. Geschlagene zehn Minuten hielt sie danach noch durch, ehe sie mehrmals erstickt einatmete, die Augen aufriss und in sich zusammen sackte.

„Ich hab dich gewarnt. Elende, starrköpfige Gryffindor", brummte Severus. Er ließ seinen Zauberstab fallen und dirigierte ihren Körper vorsichtig zu Boden. Danach lehnte er sich so über sie, dass sie vor Flüchen geschützt war. Nicht einer traf das Loch, ehe es abrupt still wurde.

Mehrere Momente lang blieb er über ihr hocken und traute sich kaum zu atmen aus Angst, er könnte eine kleine Bewegung verpassen. Dann stand er auf und näherte sich in geduckter Haltung der Grenze. Er wusste, dass es unklug war, doch er konnte der Versuchung, zumindest einen kleinen Blick nach draußen zu werfen, nicht widerstehen. Nicht nach dreizehn Monaten Gefangenschaft, in welcher Form auch immer.

Als er sich gegen die Grenze drückte, legte er eine Hand über das Loch und glitt an dem Widerstand der Barriere nach unten, bis der kühle Luftzug an seinen Fingern vorbei strich. Es war wirklich real. Ein Loch in der äußeren Grenze. Das Ganze war so faszinierend wie ein schwarzes Einhorn.

Zumindest bis jemand nach seiner Hand fasste und sie nach draußen zog.

* * *

TBC...


	35. 305: Aggressionsbewältigung

Das letzte Kapitel... in diesem Jahr. ;)  
Ich wünsch euch einen guten Rutsch und viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Kapitel 3.05 – Aggressionsbewältigung**

* * *

Das Loch wurde größer, so dass Severus' gesamter Arm hindurch passte. Durch die Barriere konnte er sehen, wie ein verschwommener Schatten aus dem Nichts auftauchte. Sein Angreifer hatte einen Tarnumhang benutzt.

Severus kämpfte um sein Gleichgewicht, fand es jedoch erst, als er sich mit der anderen Hand an der Barriere abstützte. Man ließ ihn los und er nutzte seine Chance, sich wieder aus dem Loch zurückzuziehen. Gerade wollte er mit dem Zauberstab seinen Angreifer zu Boden schicken, als eine bekannte Stimme erklang: „Zehn Monate in einem Haus und deine Wachsamkeit ist dahin! Ich hätte mehr von dir erwartet, Snape!"

Severus runzelte die Stirn, doch ehe er antworten konnte, schaltete sich eine weitere bekannte Stimme ein: „Lass gut sein, Alastor!" Im nächsten Moment tauchte das Gesicht des Schulleiters vor dem Loch auf. Ein erschöpftes Lächeln spielte um die schmalen Lippen. „Wie geht es euch, Severus?"

Der Tränkemeister gab ein Knurren von sich, während er seine Kleidung richtete. „Bestens!" Er trat zur Seite, so dass Albus Hermines leblose Gestalt sehen konnte.

„Was ist geschehen?" Sofort kehrte die Besorgnis in das alte Gesicht zurück.

„_Protego maximus_", antwortete Severus lediglich und feixte, als Albus ihm bitterböse Blicke zuwarf.

„Nun, dann kümmere dich gut um sie. Vermutlich hat sie euch damit das Leben gerettet."

„Nicht nur vermutlich", gab Severus ohne Umschweife zu. „Wirst du uns nun endlich hier rausholen?"

Doch Albus wurde von Alastor abgelenkt. Er wandte sich vom Loch ab und Severus konnte schemenhaft sehen, wie der Auror auf etwas deutete. Beide Männer hoben ihre Zauberstäbe und sprachen einen Fesselzauber. Ein schwaches Poltern deutete darauf hin, dass einer der Todesser einen weiteren Versuch geplant hatte.

„Entschuldige, Severus, was sagtest du?", kehrte Albus danach ruhig zum Gespräch zurück.

„Ich habe gefragt, ob du uns jetzt endlich hier rausholst." Er betonte jedes Wort.

„Tut mir leid." Albus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du kannst uns nicht ewig hier verstecken, alter Mann!"

„Das habe ich nicht vor."

„Dann reiß diese verdammte Barriere ein! Sie hält ja ohnehin nicht lange den neuen Angriffen statt."

„Von nun an wird sie es tun."

Severus sackte ein Stück in sich zusammen. „Ich glaub das nicht..."

„Es ist noch nicht an der Zeit", sagte Albus sanft.

„Dann verschwindet!", zischte der Tränkemeister und wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum. Er steckte den Zauberstab in die Tasche, hob Hermine vom Boden auf und kehrte ins Haus zurück, ohne den Schulleiter noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Zwei Stunden später hatte seine Rage sich leidlich gelegt. Er saß in Hermines Zimmer am Tisch und las, während er darauf wartete, dass sie aufwachte. Der _Protego_ hatte sie erschöpft, doch die Ohnmacht war inzwischen in einen tiefen Schlaf übergegangen. Er wollte hier sein, wenn sie erwachte.

Es kostete ihn Kraft, still sitzen zu bleiben. Der Blick nach draußen – wenn es auch nur ein flüchtiger gewesen war – hatte die alte Sehnsucht in ihm geweckt. Nach zehn Monaten, dreizehn um genau zu sein, hatte er erwartet, dass es ihn weniger stören würde, die Freiheit in greifbarer Nähe zu haben. Man gewöhnte sich an alles, er leichter als andere. Doch mit dem Ende seiner Spionage schien er auch die alten Talente begraben zu haben. Es war einfach nicht mehr lebensnotwendig gewesen.

Seufzend strich er sich über das Gesicht und blätterte die Seite um. Obwohl er registrierte und verinnerlichte, was er las, langweilte es ihn zutiefst. Er hatte in letzter Zeit einfach zu viel gelesen. Mehr als in seinem ganzen vorherigen Leben zusammen, so schien es ihm. Das einzige, das ihn davon abhielt, die Bücher zu verbannen, war neben seines tiefen Respekts vor dem geschriebenen Wort das Thema. Es handelte sich um Recherche für die Abhandlung über die Umkehrung des Vicissitudo Virtus.

Dankenswerterweise riss Hermine ihn kurz darauf aus seiner Lektüre. Sie bewegte sich vorsichtig und gab sehr leise, klagende Geräusche von sich, die sich erst nach und nach zu verständlichen Flüchen entwickelten. Und die waren so wenig salonfähig, dass sie Severus ein dreckiges Grinsen entlockten.

Er schnalzte mehrmals mit der Zunge, wodurch Hermine auf ihn aufmerksam wurde. „Was für eine Wortwahl", tadelte er mit samtiger Stimme.

„Nur die Wahrheit", erwiderte sie müde.

Daraufhin stand er auf und ging zum Bett hinüber. Hermine rutschte ein Stück in die Mitte, so dass er Platz hatte, sich an den Rand zu setzen. „Du wirst noch einige Tage spüren, was du dir heute angetan hast. Der _Protego maximus_ ist nicht zimperlich, wenn es um seine Energie geht. Ich hatte dich gewarnt."

„Und ich hatte keine andere Wahl."

Gegen seinen Willen nickte Severus.

„Was ist überhaupt passiert?" Sie wischte ihre Haare aus der Stirn und fuhr sich unwirsch über die Augen.

„Einige von Lucius' Leuten haben anscheinend einen Fluch entwickelt, der mächtig genug ist, um die Barriere einzureißen. Albus hat sie jetzt verstärkt, aber ich denke, es war knapp."

„Hast du mit ihm gesprochen?"

„Ja." Severus' Kiefer verspannten sich bei dem Gedanken an das Gespräch.

„Anscheinend hat dir nicht gefallen, was er gesagt hat." Hermine lächelte zögerlich, doch ihr Blick wurde rasch wieder ernst.

„Nicht im Geringsten. Er weigert sich, uns hier rauszuholen. Es sei noch nicht an der Zeit." Seine Stimme hatte merklich an Schärfe zugenommen und verriet damit möglicherweise mehr von seiner Stimmung, als ihm lieb war.

Zu seiner Überraschung erfasste Hermine seine Hand und drückte sie leicht. „Ich fürchte, Albus ist eher in der Position, das zu beurteilen. Wir wissen nicht, wie es da draußen aussieht."

„Blau", murmelte er, starrte hinab auf ihre Hand.

„Huh?"

„Ich habe einen klaren, blauen Himmel gesehen. Zumindest für einen Moment." Er beendete seine Aussage mit einem leisen Knurren.

Daraufhin setzte Hermine sich auf. Sie zog ihre Hand zurück und Kälte griff seine Haut an der Stelle an. „Du solltest nicht vergessen, dass das hier nicht für immer so bleibt, Severus. Es ist anstrengend und frustrierend, aber es ist sicher. Ich habe lange gebraucht, um das hinzunehmen, aber Albus hat seine Gründe und den Anweisungen zu folgen, ist meistens der weisere Weg."

„Das ist es ja!" Er wollte aufstehen und zum Fenster gehen. Sie verstand viel zu gut, was in ihm vorging. All die kleinen irrationalen Regungen, die ihm zu schaffen machten, weil er sie nicht zu kontrollieren vermochte.

Aber Hermine hielt ihn zurück. Dafür, dass sie so erschöpft war, waren ihre Blicke erstaunlich intensiv, als sie sagte: „Wenn du mit mir zusammen sein willst, musst du aufhören, ständig wegzulaufen, Severus! Ich rede mit dir, ich will dir helfen. Mir den Rücken zuzudrehen – vor allem, wenn ich dir nicht folgen kann – ist nicht fair!"

Er schnaubte. „Warst du es nicht, die vor einer Beziehung zurückgeschreckt ist? Ich reagiere nur auf dein Verhalten, Hermine."

„Dann reagierst du falsch. Hast du dich überhaupt gefragt, warum ich vorhin vor deiner Tür stand?"

Das hatte er nicht. „Hätte ich das denn tun sollen? Nachdem ich mich monatelang davon abgehalten habe, irgendein Verhalten von dir zu interpretieren?"

„Für's erste würde es mir auch reichen, wenn du nicht die ganze Zeit so giftig gegenanreden würdest", zischte sie. Und ehe Severus erneut schnauben konnte, legte sie ihm einen Finger auf den Mund. „Ruhe! Ich bin müde, erschöpft und nicht in der Lage, eine dieser endlosen Diskussionen mit dir zu führen, die du nur aus Langeweile oder Groll anzettelst. Jetzt rede ich und du hörst zu, verstanden?"

„Fünfzig Punkte, mindestens", informierte er sie süßlich, als sie den Finger wegnahm.

„Von mir aus auch fünfhundert, das kratzt mich nicht mehr."

Er betrachtete ihr Gesicht lange. Nachdem sie so energisch geworden war, hatte er nicht verhindern können, dass eine gewisse Neugierde (und zu seinem großen Missfallen auch Hoffnung) in ihm aufgestiegen war. Und da Hermine sich erfahrungsgemäß ohnehin nicht davon abbringen ließ, ihm zu erzählen, was ihr auf der Zunge brannte, verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und nickte. „Ich höre."

„Danke." Hermine atmete einmal tief durch und strich sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch die Haare. Nun, da sie das Wort hatte, schien sie nicht zu wissen, was sie sagen sollte. „Jetzt weiß ich wieder, warum ich mich vorhin über die Ablenkung gefreut habe", murmelte sie und verzog das Gesicht.

Severus hob nur eine Augenbraue.

„Eigentlich bin ich bloß zu dir gekommen, weil ich wissen wollte, ob du mich immer noch willst." Sie schluckte und er konnte sehen, wie ihr Puls raste, während ihre Augen nervös zwischen seinen hin und her sprangen.

„Woher der plötzliche Sinneswandel?"

Sie senkte den Blick und spielte mit der Bettdecke. „Mir ist klar geworden, dass ich dir lieber ständig über den Weg laufe, als dass ich dich noch einmal drei Monate lang suche." Ihre Augen waren hell und offen, als sie ihn wieder ansah. Es kam ihm beinahe so vor, als wäre sie niemals zuvor so ehrlich zu ihm gewesen.

„Und wem darf ich zu dieser herausragenden Erkenntnis gratulieren?"

Sie lief rot an. „Ginny", gab sie zähneknirschend zu und bestätigte damit seine Vermutung über den Brief. „Sie war schon immer besser in diesen Gefühlsdingen." Ihre Blicke fanden seine, während ihm zum ersten Mal bewusst wurde, dass sie mit diesem ganzen romantischen Brimborium genauso viele Probleme hatte wie er selbst. „Also, möchtest du noch immer mit mir zusammen sein?"

Er zögerte einige Momente und kostete das Gefühl seines steigenden Pulses aus. Dann nickte er, hielt seine Miene dabei ausdruckslos und fühlte sich an die wenigen Prüfungen erinnert, die er in seiner Schulzeit unvorbereitet betreten hatte (zweifellos dank der Bemühungen von Potter und seinen Freunden). Hermines Mundwinkel zuckten etwas in die Höhe, offenbar unsicher, ob sie nun lächeln sollte oder nicht. Letztendlich entschied sie sich dafür, ihm ihre Hand an die Wange zu legen und seinen Kopf mit sanftem Druck zu sich zu ziehen.

Severus kam der Aufforderung nur vorsichtig nach. Es war etwas anderes, sich diese Dinge zu wünschen, als sie wirklich zu tun. Doch er hatte niemals einen Rückzieher gemacht und das hier war ihm zu wichtig, um jetzt damit zu beginnen.

Ihre Lippen fühlten sich kühl an, als er sie das erste Mal flüchtig berührte. Ein bisschen klebrig und weich. Seine Nase rieb sich gegen ihre, als die zweite Berührung folgte. Dieses Mal verweilte er länger und bekam die Gelegenheit, das seichte Kribbeln zu spüren, das der Kuss verursachte. Bei der dritten Berührung rutschte Hermines Hand von seiner Wange durch die schwarzen Haare und legte sich fest in seinen Nacken. Sie hielt ihn einfach davon ab, den Kopf ein weiteres Mal zurückzuziehen.

Und so kam er in den Genuss, sie zu kosten. Er wusste nicht, wie er den Geschmack ihrer Lippen und wenig später auch ihrer Zunge in Worte fassen sollte. Auf jeden Fall war eine vom Schlafen schale Note dabei.

Hermine seufzte leise, wodurch er bemerkte, dass er seine Augen geschlossen hatte. Seine restlichen Sinne waren merkwürdig geschärft, jeder Herzschlag pulsierte rauschend in seinen Ohren und sein Gesicht wurde heiß, wie er es seit dem letzten Schwips nicht mehr erlebt hatte. Ohne dass er es steuern konnte, hob er eine Hand und strich durch ihre Haare, hoffte, dass er ihr dabei dasselbe angenehme Kribbeln auf der Kopfhaut bescheren würde wie sie ihm.

Jedenfalls fühlte es sich auf seinen Fingerkuppen gut an. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass ihre krausen Haare so weich sein würden. Vermutlich half sie mit einem entsprechenden Shampoo nach. Schwer war es auf jeden Fall und es schien diesen eindringlichen Geruch, den er schon häufiger wahrgenommen hatte, stärker zu verströmen, seitdem er an ihren Lippen hing.

Ihr unregelmäßiger Atem strich warm über sein Gesicht, während sie den Kopf etwas neigte und mit ihren Lippen ein weiteres Mal über seine strich. Die letzten Locken rutschten durch seine Fingerspitzen und er spürte die erhitzte Haut ihres Halses, ihren rasenden Puls und etwas, das sich wie ein kleiner Leberfleck anfühlte.

Letztendlich zog er sich zurück und lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre. Hermine gab ein leises Glucksen von sich und als er seine Augen öffnete, konnte er sehen, wie sie ihre Lippen leckte und verstohlen lächelte.

Er erlaubte sich ebenfalls ein Lächeln. Kein Grinsen oder feixen, sondern ein wirkliches Lächeln. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass er nicht die geringste Vorstellung davon hatte, wie er lächelnd aussah. Es war eine befremdliche Situation.

„Du solltest noch schlafen", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Nach so einem Kuss?", jammerte sie halbherzig.

„Heißt das, ich soll mir Küsse vor dem Schlafengehen in Zukunft sparen?"

„Merlin bewahre...", seufzte sie. „Also gut, ich werde noch schlafen. Bleibst du hier?"

Severus nickte. „Dort drüben am Tisch." Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. „Sonst kann ich meine Finger nicht von dir lassen", fügte er dunkel hinzu.

Eine zarte Röte stieg in Hermines Gesicht. „Dann sollte ich wirklich schlafen." Ehe sie sich jedoch hinlegte, stahl sie sich einen weiteren, so flüchtigen Kuss von seinen Lippen, dass er gar nicht darauf reagieren konnte.

Severus schüttelte schnaubend den Kopf, während er zu seinem Buch zurückkehrte und bereits nach wenigen Minuten resigniert feststellte, dass er sich jetzt überhaupt nicht mehr konzentrieren konnte. Also lehnte er sich zurück, stützte den Kopf in die Hand und begnügte sich damit, Hermine zu beobachten.

* * *

- 08.05.2002 -

* * *

Der Garten wurde in ein intensives Blau getaucht, während sich die Sonne als verschwommener Ball über den Horizont schob. Severus' Miene war verbissen und gereizt, während er es beobachtete. Der Wunsch, irgendetwas Mächtiges zu nehmen und diese Barriere einzureißen (wahlweise auch die Sonne zu eleminieren, aber das schien die schwierigere Variante zu sein), war sehr groß.

Er hatte die Nacht an Hermines Tisch verbracht. Irgendwann war er für einige Zeit eingenickt und als er aus seiner unbequemen Position in die Höhe geschreckt war, hatte ihn das beklemmende Gefühl von Platzmangel beschlichen. Daraufhin war er in den Garten gegangen. Und hier tigerte er seitdem von einer Seite zur anderen, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. Sein Atem kondensierte zu weißen Wölkchen, die mehr Freiheit zu genießen schienen als er und Hermine. Diese Erkenntnis zog seine Laune noch weiter nach unten.

„Severus, was machst du hier?"

Er warf Hermine einen sehr gereizten Blick über die Schulter zu, unterbrach seinen Weg dafür jedoch nicht für eine Sekunde. „Gehen", knurrte er schlicht.

„Das sehe ich."

„Warum fragst du dann?"

Er hörte sie stöhnen und verlängerte seine Runde noch etwas mehr in Richtung der Hausecke. Bei der Gelegenheit sah er, dass er auf diese Art sogar nach vorne gelangen konnte. Möglicherweise konnte er komplett um das Haus herumlaufen und damit ein noch absurderes Bild geben, als er es ohnehin schon tat.

Im nächsten Moment tauchte sie an seiner Seite auf, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Ihre Stirn wurde von Falten gefurcht, die er nicht eindeutig Groll oder Nachdenklichkeit zuordnen konnte. Vermutlich handelte es sich um eine gute Mischung von beidem.

Sie lief nun einfach neben ihm her und ging ihm damit bereits nach zwei Minuten entsetztlich auf die Nerven. „Hermine, was soll das?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Sag du es mir!"

Er blieb stehen und funkelte sie wütend an. Das war vermutlich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um den ersten Tag als Paar zu beginnen, aber ändern konnte er daran nichts. Er hatte sich bereits sehr lange mit seinen Launen zurückgenommen, sie sich meistens für die Abendstunden aufgehoben, die er alleine in seinem Zimmer verbrachte. Die Ruhelosigkeit über ihren weiteren Aufenthalt in diesem Haus ließ sich nicht verschieben.

„Ich will hier raus!", zischte er deswegen. „Ich hab die Schnauze gestrichen voll! Zehn Monate sind genug. Es reicht!" Er machte eine energische Geste mit der Hand, die Hermine allerdings nur unbeeindruckt betrachtete.

„Weißt du, dass ich früher dachte, du würdest nur zwischen Lehrerzimmer, Klassenzimmer und Büro pendeln?"

Severus war über ihre Frage so verduzt, dass er nichts anderes tun konnte, als sie mit ausdrucksloser Miene anzustarrten.

„Und wenn es uns am wenigsten gepasst hat, hast du eine Patrouille dazwischen geschoben. Aber ich habe mir dich niemals außerhalb von Hogwarts vorstellen können. Ich dachte, du wärst jemand, der drinnen hockt und glücklich damit ist. Na ja, zumindest so glücklich, wie es eben geht, wenn man die Sonne ignoriert."

„Hast du es darauf abgesehen, mich noch weiter zu reizen?"

„Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher", gab sie zu. „Jedenfalls hätte ich erwartet, dass du der letzte bist, der das Handtuch wirft, wenn man ihn für lange Zeit irgendwo einsperrt. Ich dachte, du brauchst nur ein Labor und ein paar Bücher und bist für mindestens fünf Jahre ausreichend beschäftigt. Wo ist der Fehler in meiner Einschätzung, Severus?"

„Der Fehler ist der flüchtige Blick in eine Welt, von der ich nicht mehr wusste, welche Vorzüge sie bietet. Jetzt weiß ich es wieder. Jetzt erinnere ich mich an die Zutatensuche im Verbotenen Wald, an den Tropfenden Kessel am Montagabend und vielleicht sogar an die verdammten Huren in der Nokturngasse!"

„Du willst Sex?", fragte sie mit nun ebenfalls gereizter Stimme, kaum dass er geendet hatte.

„Es wäre ein Anfang!", gab er unbekümmert zurück.

„Dann sag das doch gleich", schnappte Hermine, legte ihre Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich herunter. Dieser Kuss war intensiver und leidenschaftlicher als der in der letzten Nacht. Er entdeckte eine ähnliche Gereiztheit in ihr und fühlte sich damit gleich so viel wohler, dass er leise knurrte. Sein ganzes Verhalten schien weniger verwerflich zu sein, wenn sie genauso empfand.

Dennoch war ihm der frühe Morgen zu kalt, um sich hier draußen auszuziehen. Er packte Hermines Hüften und stemmte sie hoch. Als sie verstand, was er plante, stieß sie sich vom Boden ab, schlang ihre Beine um seinen Unterleib und die Arme um seinen Hals. Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, stolperten sie zurück zur Terrassentür und stießen eben diese laut in ihren Rahmen, als sie sie hinter sich gelassen hatten.

Hermine riss eine Vase von der Kommode, als Severus sie daran vorbei zum Sofa bugsierte. Das Gefäß landete klirrend auf dem Boden und zerbrach. Hermine erschrak darüber, begann aber zu kichern, als Severus sie grunzend darauf aufmerksam machte, dass diese hässliche Vase es nicht wert war, ihn zu vernachlässigen.

Er setzte sie auf dem Sofa ab und unterstützte ihre Bemühungen, sich aus seiner Kleidung zu schälen. Während er seine Schuhe achtlos unter das Möbelstück schleuderte, entschied sie, dass sein Hemd zu viele Knöpfe hatte und riss es kurzentschlossen auf. „Die nähst du wieder an", drohte er mit dunkler Stimme, als die Knöpfe durch das Zimmer flogen und klappernd über den Fußboden rollten.

„Nur, wenn du meinen Zauberstab zerbrichst", murmelte sie atemlos und zog ihr Shirt über den Kopf.

„Lässt sich einrichten." Er öffnete seine Hose, Hermine ihre und keiner von beiden achtete großartig darauf, dass sie sich gerade das erste Mal nackt sahen. Was zum einen daran lag, dass Hermine ohnehin wenig damenhaft auf dem Sofa lümmelte, zum anderen an dem noch immer eher wenigen Licht, das die Sonne ins Haus sandte.

Severus kniete sich über Hermine und während seine kühlen Hände über ihren erhitzten Körper glitten, hatte sie seinen Mund wieder in Besitz genommen. Der zunehmende Körperkontakt an so vielen verschiedenen Stellen machte ihn kribbelig und bot vor allem ein Ventil für seine Wut. Zwischenzeitlich kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er möglicherweise nicht sehr zärtlich mit Hermine umging und dass das hier nicht das Richtige für ein erstes gemeinsames Mal war.

Doch andererseits war er überzeugt, dass sie ihre Krallen ausfahren würde, wenn er jetzt aufhörte. Deswegen schob er seine Bedenken mit einem angedeuteten Schulterzucken beseite und schob eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper, um sie soweit zu reizen, dass sie bereit dafür war, ihn in sich aufzunehmen.

Im Laufe seiner Bemühungen verwandelte Hermine sich zunehmend in einen zuckenden, sich windenden Haufen Mensch, der kaum zu artikulierten Lauten, geschweige denn Worten in der Lage war. Die Kälte, die sie von draußen mit ins Haus gebracht hatten, wurde verdrängt von der Hitze ihrer Körper, sowohl seine als auch ihre Haut war bald von einer feinen Schweißschicht überzogen. Diese wiederum machte es noch so viel prickelnder, sich zu berühren, gegeneinander zu reiben und vor allem irgendwie eine Position zu finden, in der sie möglichst nicht von der Couch fielen.

Seine Verrenkungen und hastigen Griffe veranlassten Hermine mehrmals dazu, leise zu kichern und ihre Haare gegen seine Schultern und zeitweise auch in sein Gesicht zu packen. Severus reagierte jedes Mal mit einem Knurren und als es ihm zu bunt wurde, verlagerte er sein Gewicht auf die Beine und drückte sie an den Schultern von sich. „Es reicht! Eine Bewegung und du landest auf dem Fußboden!"

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während ihre Wangen noch eine Nuance dunkler wurden, als sie es ohnehin schon waren. „Bewegungslosigkeit könnte sich als wenig erfreulich für dich gestalten", erwiderte sie mit verschlagener Stimme. Und bevor Severus darauf antworten konnte, zog sie sich unter ihm heraus, dirigierte ihn in eine sitzende Position und setzte sich schlichtweg auf seinen Schoß.

„Besser?", raunte sie, als er in sie glitt und ihre Lippen stellten wirklich böse Dinge mit seinem Ohrläppchen an.

„Viel besser", knurrte er und fasste resolut nach ihrem Becken, um die Bewegungen zu unterstützten. Hermine neigte den Kopf nach vorne, so dass ihre Haare wie ein duftender Schleier um – jedoch nicht _in_ – sein Gesicht fielen. Ihre Brüste rieben sich gegen seinen Oberkörper und da ihr Mund so dicht an seinem Ohr war, hörte er jeden kleinen Laut, der ihr entschlüpfte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis seine Arme lahm wurden und das Muster der Sofapolster sich unangenehm in seinen Hintern drückte, aber nichts in der Welt hätte ihn dazu bringen können, jetzt erneut die Position zu wechseln. Hermine begann sich auf seinen Schultern abzustützen, ihr Atem wurde schwerer und sie ließ ihren Kopf abwechselnd in den Nacken und nach vorne fallen.

Severus riskierte einige flüchtige Blicke in ihr Gesicht, ertappte sich allerdings jedes Mal dabei, diese nicht wieder abwenden zu können. Es war ein faszinierender Anblick, wie diese meistens so rationale Frau jegliche Vernunft fahren ließ und sich gänzlich den Emotionen hingab, die ihr Körper für sie bereit hielt. Er wusste nicht, ob er es jemals schaffen würde, so loszulassen.

Doch was er tat, als ihre Fingernägel sich in seine Haut bohrten, war sehr dunkel zu grollen und ihre Hüften fester zu packen. Die Stöße wurden fester, ihre Laute leiser und ihr Mund immer größer. Severus spürte, dass er sich nicht mehr lange würde kontrollieren können und als ihre Muskeln sich um ihn zusammenzogen, erlaubte er sich ebenfalls seinen Höhepunkt, der mit rauschendem Pochen und wunderbar süßer Euphorie über ihm zusammenbrach.

Die darauf folgende Ruhe löste einen Großteil der aufgestauten Wut und als Hermine sich gegen seinen Oberkörper sinken ließ und die Arme in seinem Rücken verschränkte, vergaß er vollkommen, wo sie sich befanden.

„Das hättest du schon viel eher mit mir machen sollen", murmelte sie, den Kopf seitlich auf seine Schulter gelegt, so dass sie seinen Hals küssen konnte. Er vermutete, dass sie ihm gerade den ersten Knutschfleck seit seiner Schulzeit verpasste.

„Und dann?", fragte er träge zurück.

„Dann hätte ich mich schon vor sehr langer Zeit überzeugen lassen."

Severus schnaubte leise. „Du redest wirr, Hermine."

„Das hast du früher auch immer behauptet und meine Antworten waren trotzdem immer richtig."

„Deine Antworten waren auswendig gelernte Buchtexte und nicht mehr."

„Nicht auswendig gelernt. Ich hab sie mir einfach so gemerkt. Und wenn du jetzt noch wieder etwas dagegen sagst, dann beiße ich!" Zur Demonstration schnappte sie nach seiner Haut und knabberte vorsichtig daran.

„Verlockender Gedanke", knurrte er, während er ihren Po umfasste und leicht massierte.

Hermine seufzte und entspannte sich noch ein bisschen mehr. „Kaum zu fassen, dass ich schon wieder schlafen könnte."

„Mach doch." Er angelte nach einer Decke, die neben ihnen lag und zog sie über ihre Schultern.

„Im Sitzen ist es unbequem." Er musste nur ihren Tonfall hören, um zu wissen, dass sie gerade eine Schnute zog.

Deswegen stöhnte er nur angedeutet genervt und rutschte zur Seite (wobei sich das Polstermuster von seinem Rücken und dem Po löste, was sich mehr als unangenehm anfühlte), so dass er sich mehr oder weniger hinlegen und Hermine mit sich ziehen konnte. Sie gab ein paar überraschte Laute von sich, kuschelte sich jedoch bereitwillig gegen seine Brust, als sie endlich eine Position gefunden hatten, in der sie halbwegs bequem liegen konnten.

„Man könnte die Couch auch verbreitern", schlug Hermine nach ein paar Minuten vor.

„Steh auf und hol den Zauberstab", erwiderte Severus trocken, während er eine ihrer Haasträhnen um seinen Finger wickelte.

Sie grunzte missmutig. „Nicht freiwillig!"

„Nun, dann musst du dich wohl oder übel mit dieser Breite zufriedengeben und versuchen, auf deine Kosten zu kommen."

„Oh, keine Angst, das kriege ich schon hin." Dabei wanderte ihre Hand seinen Körper hinunter und fand Regionen, die er gerade er ruhig gestellt hatte.

Deswegen schnappte er auch nach ihrem Handgelenk und zog den Arm wieder nach oben. „Später!"

„Spielverderber."

„Nimmersatt."

„Leidenschaftlich gerne!" Sie drehte den Kopf nach oben und grinste diabolisch.

Severus hob unberührt eine Augenbraue. „Ich wiederhole mich ja nur ungern, aber: Später!"

Sie seufzte schwer. „Also gut."

Und nachdem sie ihren Kopf endlich gegen seine Schulter gelehnt hatte und ruhig atmete, breitete sich ein schmales Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.

* * *

TBC...


	36. 306: Wenn der Morgen graut

**Kapitel 3.06 – Wenn der Morgen graut**

* * *

Severus nutzte den Vormittag auf dem Sofa nicht zum Schlafen. Er war nie jemand gewesen, der sonderlich viel Schlaf brauchte, und auch wenn die wenigen Stunden der letzten Nacht äußerst unbequem gewesen waren, fühlte er sich nicht müde. Eher angenehm erschöpft und im Gegensatz zu vorher endlich ruhig.

Dass Sex ein so ausgezeichnetes Mittel war, um Frustration und Wut abzubauen, hatte er zwar schon häufiger festgestellt, aber für gewöhnlich pflegten die unangenehmen Dinge, vor denen er weglaufen wollte, schnell wieder zu kommen. Dieses Mal war es anders. Sogar zwei Stunden später verspürte er noch nicht das Bedürfnis aufzustehen und irgendetwas zu tun. Es schien auszureichen, dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass Hermine und er nicht vom Sofa fielen.

Das einzige, das ihm diese Zeit etwas vermieste, war die mangelnde Durchblutung seines linken Arms. Hermine lag glücklicherweise nach innen, so dass er den Arm nicht brauchte, um sie festzuhalten. Doch das war nur ein schwacher Trost. Deswegen hatte er irgendwann vorsichtig begonnen, nach seiner Hose zu angeln.

Alle paar Minuten schob er sich ein bisschen weiter vor und als er den Bund endlich zu fassen bekam, verdrehte er erleichtert die Augen. Kurz darauf hatte er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, deutete auf die Couch und verbreiterte sie um einen halben Meter. Dann rutschte er ein kleines Stück von Hermine weg, die daraufhin die Nase rümpfte und sich weiter nach unten kuschelte. Sie lag nun auf seiner Brust und nicht mehr auf dem Arm. Severus konnte spüren, wie das Blut in seinen Arm floss und verbot es sich, diesen zu bewegen, bis das Kribbeln aufgehört hatte.

Danach verschränkte er seine Arme hinter dem Kopf und erlaubte sich ein sehr selbstgefälliges Grinsen über den Anblick der wirren Locken unter seinem Kinn. Es war immer nett, einen Kampf zu gewinnen. Vor allem, wenn man eine solche Trophäe davon trug.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Über der Spüle im Labor hing ein kleiner Spiegel. Bisher hatte Severus ihn stets für komplett überflüssig gehalten, doch nachdem sie den halben Tag im Wohnzimmer verbracht hatten, wäre es ein unnötiger Weg gewesen, erst nach oben in sein Zimmer zu gehen. Vor allem, da es sich nur um eine Inspektion seines Halses handelte.

Und das Ergebnis eben dieser ließ ihn mürrisch das Gesicht verziehen. Ein großer, dunkelroter Fleck hatte sich dicht unter seinem rechten Ohr gebildet und war durch kein noch so geschicktes Legen der schwarzen Haare oder des Kragens zu verdecken. Hermine hatte genau die fünf Zentimeter dazwischen gefunden.

Nicht, dass es hier irgendwen interessiert hätte, dass er einen Knutschfleck hatte. Aber es ging ihm um das Prinzip. Knutschflecke waren eine grausame Angewohnheit von Frauen, die ihren Mund systematisch missbrauchten (und das noch an den falschen Stellen). Deswegen grunzte er leise, als er die Tür zum Labor aufgehen hörte und wandte sich von der Spüle ab, um seine Schülerin angemessen zu empfangen.

Hermine versuchte halbherzig ein Grinsen zu verbergen, kaute dabei auf ihrer Unterlippe und band sich die Haare so unstrukturiert zu einem Knoten, dass sie keine zehn Minuten halten würden – da würde er jede Wette eingehen. Dennoch beraubte dieser Anblick ihn eines Großteils seines fein heraufbeschworenen Grolls und so klang seine Stimme eher samtig als gereizt: „Ausnüchterungstrank."

Sie wirkte leicht verwirrt, nickte jedoch brav. „Ein Trank, der Alkohol aus dem Organismus zieht und so vor einer Alkoholvergiftung bewahrt. Geprägt von starken Nebenwirkungen wie Erbrechen, Kopfschmerzen, Lichtempfindlichkeit und Abgeschlagenheit. Sollte nur unter ärztlicher Aufsicht angewandt werden."

Severus feixte. „Erstaunlich, wie gut Erfahrungswerte hängen bleiben, nicht wahr?"

Sie rümpfte die Nase. „Ich hätte es auch ohne Erfahrungswerte gewusst."

„Davon bin ich überzeugt."

Während er sich daran machte, die Zutaten für die Standard-Version auf dem Tisch auszubreiten, schlug Hermines Stimmung so extrem um, dass sie nicht einmal etwas sagen musste, damit er es bemerkte. Was sie natürlich trotzdem tat: „Bekomme ich ab jetzt für jede richtige Antwort einen Kuss?"

Severus hob seine Augenbrauen und sah sie abschätzend an. „Ich denke gar nicht daran!"

Sie zog eine Schnute. „Warum nicht?" Er deutete auf den Knutschfleck und kniff die Augen zusammen, als Hermine zu kichern begann. „Steht dir ausgezeichnet!"

„Ich geb' dir gleich ausgezeichnet", knurrte er.

„Es hat dir aber gefallen, was ich mit deinem Hals angestellt habe!"

„Es würde mir noch viel besser gefallen, wenn du dich an Stellen austoben würdest, die nicht so offensichtlich sind. Vor allem, wenn wir hier erstmal wieder rauskommen."

„Ich werde es mir merken. Aber bis es soweit ist, kann ich mich dort austoben."

Severus hätte wirklich ausgesprochen gerne protestiert, aber sie begleitete ihre Worte mit einigen angenehmen Berührungen auf seinem Rücken. Ihre Hände waren warm und durch den dünnen Stoff seines Hemdes breitete diese sich auf sehr verlockende Weise aus, raste direkt hinunter in seine Lenden.

„Solange wir hier sind!", stellte er klar und war froh, dass seine Stimme wenigstens halbwegs energisch klang. Gleichzeitig griff er nach ihren Händen und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Jetzt werden wir diesen Trank brauen. Und wenn du artig bist, werde ich dir vielleicht sogar meine Modifikationen für den Trank gegen die Nebenwirkungen zeigen."

Er hatte richtig gelegen mit seiner Hoffnung, dass diese Aussichten Hermines Gedanken aus der Gosse zurück ins Labor holen würden. Ihre Augen begannen wissbegierig zu strahlen, während sie ein knappes „Okay!" herausbrachte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Am Abend saß Severus über den Test gebeugt, den er Hermine vor einigen Tagen hatte schreiben lassen. Es beschäftigte seinen Geist und machte ihn weniger angreifbar für die Frustration, die noch immer in seiner Nähe lauerte wie ein Bergleopard und nur auf eine geeignete Gelegenheit wartete, ihn anzufallen.

Er hatte festgestellt, dass es besänftigend wirkte, wenn er sich in der Nähe der Terrassentür aufhielt. Dort, wo die frische Luft in den Raum drang und ihm einen Anflug von Ruhe vermittelte. Er wünschte sich, Albus hätte niemals mit ihm gesprochen. Er wünschte sich, er wäre niemals nach draußen gegangen, um sich in den Kampf einzumischen.

Severus runzelte die Stirn und rief seine Gedanken zum Thema zurück. Sonst fand Hermine später womöglich noch Fehler in seinen Korrekturen. Das war nicht akzeptabel, nicht einmal in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie nun anders zueinander standen. Wenn es um ihre Ausbildung ging, mussten sie differenzieren. Es täte sonst weder ihr noch ihm gut.

Ein leises Knacken riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. Er hob den Kopf und sah, dass Hermine mit nachdenklichem Gesichtsausdruck am Türrahmen lehnte. „Es ist schon spät", stellte sie fest, nun, da er auf sie aufmerksam geworden war.

„Ich weiß", antwortete Severus. „Aber meine Schülerin kam in ihrem Aufsatz wieder einmal vom Hölzchen aufs Stöckchen und ich fürchte, es kann noch einige Zeit dauern, ehe ich mit der Korrektur fertig bin." Er hob eine Augenbraue, bewegte sich ansonsten jedoch nicht einen Millimeter.

„Deine Schülerin kam nur vom Hölzchen aufs Stöckchen, weil ihr Lehrer Fragen zu Themen gestellt hat, die noch nicht behandelt wurden. Sie dachte, diese Art der Rache wäre angemessen." Bei ihren Worten kam sie langsam durch das Zimmer.

„Dann muss sie damit leben, dass ihr Lehrer nun nicht für andere Aktivitäten zur Verfügung steht."

Hermine verzog empört das Gesicht. „Oh, aber der Test wurde geschrieben, bevor sie das Privileg bekam, ihn für andere Aktivitäten zu beanspruchen! Sie ist der Meinung, dass das nicht fair ist."

Er schnaubte leise. „Ihr Lehrer ist der Meinung, dass ihn das nicht interessiert."

Sie war zwischenzeitlich am Tisch angekommen und zischte ein leises „Mistkerl!", während sie sich auf der glatten Oberfläche abstützte.

Severus runzelte die Stirn und bedeckte den Test dann mit einem Stück Pergament. Ihre Augen zuckten leicht und bestätigten seine Vermutung. „Du wirst nichts über das Ergebnis erfahren, bevor ich fertig bin."

Daraufhin fügte sie ihrer vorherigen Äußerung ein „Sadist!" hinzu, was ihn unbekümmert die Schultern zucken ließ. „Dann mach wenigstens morgen weiter. Du kannst dich sowieso nicht mehr konzentrieren."

„Was macht dich da so sicher?"

„Ich kenne deine Mimik inzwischen gut. Und ich habe dich schon seit einigen Minuten von der Tür aus beobachtet. Du hast dich darüber geärgert, dass deine Gedanken ständig abgeschweift sind." Sie wirkte sehr selbstgefällig bei ihren Ausführungen.

„Ist das so?", knirschte er.

„Oh ja. Aber keine Angst, ich mache mir nicht die Illusion, dass du mir sagen wirst, was dich beschäftigt. Zwar warst du es, der auf diese Beziehung scharf war, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass der Einzelgänger tief in die steckt."

Er hob neuerlich eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts. Hermine hatte mit ihren Worten ins Schwarze getroffen und dass sie dennoch einen sanften Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht hatte, zeigte ihm, dass sie es noch akzeptieren konnte.

Schließlich nahm sie ihm die Feder aus der Hand und bedeckte ihren Test komplett. „Was bezweckst du damit, Hermine?", fragte er leise.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dass ich den Einzelgänger vorerst hinnehme, heißt nicht, dass ich heute Abend alleine in mein Bett gehen werde." Sie griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn auf die Beine. Selbst wenn Severus hätte protestieren wollen, wäre es ihm angesichts dieses schlichten Kontaktes kaum mehr möglich gewesen. Ihre Wärme floss durch seine leicht kühle Handfläche und ließ seine Nervenenden empfindlicher als sonst reagieren. Es fühlte sich zu gut an, um es abzuweisen.

Hermine ging erst zur Terrassentür und schloss diese, danach wandte sie sich um und führte ihn durch den Flur die Treppe hinauf. „Zu mir oder zu dir?", fragte sie feixend und etwas nervös.

„Zu dir", antwortete er einem inneren Impuls nach, konnte aber nicht denselben Schalk aufbringen, den Hermine an den Tag legte.

Sie nickte einfach und drehte sich zu ihrem Zimmer um. Die Luft roch etwas abgestanden und nachdem sie seine Hand losgelassen hatte, ging sie zum Fenster hinüber und kippte es. Ohne dass Severus etwas dagegen tun konnte, fiel ihm auf, dass der Geräuschpegel, der nach dem Öffnen eines Fenster normalerweise anstieg, konstant blieb. Als steckten sie in einem Vakuum.

Erst Hermines Kopf, der durch sein Sichtfeld wischte, schaffte es, ihn aus dieser eigentümlichen Starre zu reißen. Sie sah ihn bedauernd an und strich über seine Brust. Es schien, als ob sie etwas sagen wollte. Severus schüttelte den Kopf und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. Irgendwann war es genug.

* * *

- 13.05.2002 -

* * *

Hier unten im Garten an der äußeren Grenze zu stehen, wenn die Sonne aufging, wurde zu einer Art abstrusem Ritual für Severus. Er hatte es nicht darauf abgesehen, Merlin bewahre! Aber er wachte jedes Mal auf, wenn die ersten Sonnenstrahlen noch nicht richtig greifbar, aber irgendwie schon merklich in der Luft lagen. Jedes Mal verließ er dann Hermines Bett und ging hinunter.

Sie wachte nicht auf, wenn er das tat. Jahrelange Übung darin, sich leise und unbemerkt von anderen zu bewegen, hatte ihm dabei geholfen, zeitweise wirklich lautlos zu werden. Außerdem hatte sie einen tiefen Schlaf.

Nichtsdestotrotz befand sie sich meistens schon in der Küche und kümmerte sich um das Frühstück, wenn er ins Haus zurückkehrte.

Bisher hatte sie kein Wort darüber verloren, dass er morgens den Zaun anstarrte wie ein Wolf den Vollmond. Doch er machte sich keine Illusionen, dass sie es irgendwann tun würde. Und mit gutem Recht. Immerhin erkannte er sich selbst nicht wieder in diesem Verhalten.

Dennoch schloss er in einem Anflug von Resignation die Augen, als sich zwei kleine Hände um seine Taille schoben und vor seinem Bauch verschränkten. Hermine lehnte ihren Körper gegen seinen Rücken und sandte wohlige Wärme durch die Kleidung.

„Werde ich jemals einen Morgen erleben, an dem ich neben dir aufwache, so wie ich neben dir eingeschlafen bin?", fragte sie leise.

Severus senkte den Blick und betrachtete ihre Hände. Es kostete ihn Überwindung, sie mit seinen zu bedecken. Dennoch war er froh, als er es getan hatte. „Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete er mit tiefer Stimme.

Hermine schwieg daraufhin, löste sich aber auch nicht von ihm. Er genoss ihre Nähe und je länger sie ihm das Gefühl gab, sich nach ihrem Zögern nun doch gänzlich in die Hände dieser Beziehung zu begeben, desto leichter fiel es ihm, sich auf sie einzulassen. Zuerst hatte sie ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst verführen müssen, wenn sie meinte, dass es an der Zeit sei, ihn abzulenken. Inzwischen sträubte er sich nur noch aus Prinzip und das wusste sie.

Wenn er daran dachte, wie oft er sich in den letzten Tagen in Hermines Bett wiedergefunden hatte (und das zu allen möglichen und unmöglichen Zeiten), konnte er nicht anders, als dreckig zu grinsen. Allerdings war es deswegen in letzter Zeit auch häufiger mal vorgekommen, dass sie die Unterrichtseinheit nachts um zwei abgehalten hatten. Danach hatte er kaum eine Stunde geschlafen, ehe der nahende Sonnenaufgang ihn geweckt hatte.

Als er sich mühsam aus seinen Gedanken riss, griff er nach der oberen von Hermines Händen und zog sie um seinen Körper herum, so dass er sie in den Arm nehmen konnte. So fühlte er sich momentan am wohlsten. Der schlanke Körper dicht an seinem, der Geruch von Magnolien in seiner Nase. Es vermittelte ihm ein andersartiges Gefühl von Freiheit, das jedes Mal stärker wurde. Und um nichts in der Welt hätte er diese Feststellung irgendwem anvertraut.

„Gib mir noch ein bisschen Zeit."

Sie nickte beinahe unmerklich. „Du hast alle Zeit der Welt."

Severus lächelte schmerzlich, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie ein Gespräch dieser Art schon einmal geführt hatten. Nur damals war er es gewesen, der ihr ‚alle Zeit der Welt' eingeräumt hatte. Er nahm sich fest vor, diese nicht auf acht Monate zu strecken.

„Kommst du jetzt mit rein und hilfst mir beim Frühstück oder ist es dein Plan, mich zur braven Hausfrau zu erziehen?" Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn mit schmalen Augen an.

„Du hast mich durchschaut", murmelte er gespielt bedauernd.

„Tja, mir entgeht eben nichts!" Hermine grinste und machte sich aus seiner Umarmung frei. Bevor sie ihn ins Haus und an den Kühlschrank lockte, streckte sie sich allerdings nach seinen Lippen und erinnerte ihn an das, was dem Frühstück möglicherweise folgen könnte.

* * *

- 25.05.2002 -

* * *

Die Stimmung im Labor war angespannt, was ausnahmsweise einmal nicht an der Laune von Hermine lag. Severus hatte sie vor dieser Stunde gewarnt, dass er sofort alles abbrechen würde, wenn sie es wagen sollte, nur ein Wort zu sagen, das nichts mit dem Trank zu tun hatte. Von Ablenkungen sexueller Natur einmal ganz abgesehen.

Er hatte dies nicht getan, weil Hermine sonst dazu neigte, ihn beim Brauen zu verführen. Normalerweise unterhielten sie sich zwar vertraut, aber ihre Aufmerksamkeit litt niemals darunter. Heute allerdings ging es nicht nur darum, dass sie aufmerksam waren. Sie mussten wachsam und konzentriert sein.

„Warum ist der Trank während der Zubereitung so leicht entzündlich und explosiv?", fragte er mit scharfer Stimme, als die Mischung vor ihnen in eine zehnminütige Ruhephase ging. Danach musste die geschnittene Drachenlunge hinein.

„Weil er aus einer Reihe der empfindlichsten Zutaten besteht. Sowohl die Luchshaare, als auch das Dianthuskraut und die Eibenrinde sind Stoffe, die mit äußerster Vorsicht gehandhabt werden müssen, da ihre Wirkungen schnell ins Gegenteil umschwingen. Und zusammen mit der Drachenlunge und den Phönixfedern reicht schon eine kleine Unachtsamkeit, damit alles in Flammen aufgeht." Hermine wirkte nervös, während sie den Trank genau im Auge behielt.

Severus nickte zustimmend. Sie hatte ihre Hausaufgaben gut gemacht. Doch eigentlich hatte er auch nichts anderes erwartet. Beziehungsweise hatte er sich alles andere verboten, da sie ihn gestern Abend ziemlich resolut in sein Zimmer verbannt hatte, um lernen zu können. Das einzig Gute daran war gewesen, dass er heute Morgen in den Garten hatte gehen können, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte.

„Was mich viel mehr interessiert", setzte sie in diesem Moment an, „ist, warum ein Düngemittel für Rosen so explosive Zutaten enthält. Wer traut sich denn so noch daran, es für ein paar Pflanzen zu brauen?"

Severus feixte. „Du glaubst gar nicht, was auf dem entsprechenden Markt für mit diesem Mittel gedüngte Rosen gezahlt wird. Eben _weil_ das Düngemittel nur von Tränkemeistern mit entsprechender Erfahrung korrekt zubereitet werden kann." Hermine runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Aber die Entwicklung dieses Mittels entspringt einer sehr viel banaleren Geschichte. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel davon wahr ist. Mein Mentor hat sie mir einmal erzählt, aber das Ganze muss etwa zur Gründerzeit Hogwarts' stattgefunden haben und damals hat sich niemand großartig dafür interessiert, Hintergründe wie diese genau zu dokumentieren."

„Muss ja abenteuerlich sein, wenn du vorher schon so viel erklärst", wandte Hermine ein und zog sich den Stuhl unter dem Tisch hervor, um sich darauf zu setzen.

„Ob es abenteuerlich ist, kann ich nicht beurteilen. Es ging – natürlich – um eine Frau." Hermine hob eine Augenbraue. „Alle guten Entdeckungsgeschichten handeln von einer Frau. Und die Umkehrung des Vicissitudo Virtus wird sich in diese Reihe gesellen."

Daraufhin lief sie rot an. „Ein Fehler, für die Ewigkeit bewahrt", murmelte sie.

„Aber natürlich. Nun, bei dieser Entdeckergeschichte ging es jedenfalls um eine Frau, die eigentlich schon in festen Händen war, nämlich in denen des Tränkemeisters. Sie standen kurz vor der Hochzeit, als ein Blumenzüchter in den Ort kam und sämtliche Frauen mit seinen Rosen verzückte. Auch die des Tränkemeisters."

„Natürlich." Hermine kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe und stützte den Kopf in die Hand, während Severus erzählte.

„Der Tränkemeister konnte das nicht zulassen. Er war angesehen im Ort und wenn ihm die Frau so kurz vor der Hochzeit weglief, wäre er das Gespött der Leute. Also hat er einen seiner Diener damit beauftragt, die Rosenbeete des Züchters mit einer Mischung zu beträufeln, die dem Boden die Nährstoffe entzog, so dass die Rosen langsam aber sicher eingingen."

Er unterbrach sich und warf einen kritischen Blick in den Kessel. Ein paar große Blasen waren aufgestiegen, doch der Trank hatte sich wieder beruhigt. Es war allerdings nur eine Frage der Zeit, ehe es eine mehr oder weniger große Explosion geben würde. Hermine hatte schon mehrere Fehler gemacht, die den Trank hinfällig machten. Severus hatte ihr dies noch nicht gesagt; er wollte die Zeit, die sie hatten, nutzen, damit sie die weiteren Schritte schon einmal durchgehen konnte.

„Nach einigen Tagen erzählte man sich im ganzen Dorf von der Tragödie und der Tränkemeister musste erkennen, dass seine Zukünftige am Boden zerstört war. Sie hatte die Rosen wirklich nur um der Rosen Willen geliebt. Also hat er sich hingesetzt und ein Rezept ersonnen, das den Rosen helfen sollte."

„Was es nicht tat", kombinierte Hermine.

Severus nickte, während er den Trank einmal umrührte. „Er braute den Trank und schickte seinen Diener ein weiteres Mal los. Doch es half nicht. Die Rosen gingen weiter ein. Also versuchte er es mit einem gehaltvolleren Mittel."

Hermine seufzte, woraufhin er sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue ansah. „Wenn das keine Liebe ist… Da zerbricht der arme Mann sich den Kopf für die Rosen des Kontrahenten, nur damit seine Zukünftige glücklich ist."

„Willst du mir auch einen Kontrahenten besorgen, wenn Albus uns rauslässt?"

„Hm, vielleicht."

Er kam nicht mehr dazu, auf ihre Antwort zu reagieren, denn die Zeit, die der Trank ziehen musste, lief ab, wie ein leises Klingeln sie wissen ließ. Severus schob die Schale mit der Drachenlunge zu Hermine, die eine Pinzette zur Hand nahm. „Vorsichtig ein Stück nach dem anderen vom Rand des Kessels aus in die Mischung gleiten lassen", wies er sie mit gefurchter Stirn an und verfolgte jede ihrer Bewegungen mit Argusaugen.

Die Art und Weise, wie sie nun eines der blutigen, roten Stücke nach dem anderen in den Trank gleiten ließ, zeugte von einer großen Geschicklichkeit. Denn obwohl der Trank bereits ruiniert und so leicht entzündlich war, begann er lediglich träge zu blubbern. Eigentlich hatte Severus damit gerechnet, dass er ihnen spätestens jetzt um die Ohren fliegen würde. Ein Grund mehr, ihn aufmerksam zu beobachten.

Hermine atmete erleichtert auf, als das letzte Stück im Trank war. Sie legte die Pinzette beiseite und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel die schweißnasse Stirn. „Das Feuer unter dem Kessel ist bei Tränken dieser Art irgendwie immer noch heißer als sonst", murmelte sie.

Severus hatte allerdings nicht mehr als ein schwaches Lächeln für sie übrig. Er begutachtete die Reaktionen des Trankes aus gebührender Entfernung und zog sie schließlich am Arm neben sich. „Du kannst bei diesem Trank niemals sicher sein, ob er sich nicht doch noch anders entscheidet und deinen Labortisch ruiniert. Nicht bevor er vollkommen abgeschlossen und sicher verkorkt in einer Phiole in deinem Regal steht."

Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Du machst mir Angst."

„Schön, dass das noch funktioniert", erwiderte er und schaffte es, dabei den alten, schnarrenden Lehrertonfall zu benutzen. Hermine kräuselte die Nase. „Es gibt nicht viel, das gefährlicher in der Zubereitung ist als dieser Trank. Und das meiste, das wirklich gefährlicher ist, gehört in die schwarzmagische Sparte", erklärte er deswegen mit neutraler Stimme weiter.

„Das macht Mut", murmelte sie verdrossen.

Severus lächelte kurz. „Gib es zu, du genießt es, diesen Trank zu brauen."

Erneut sah sie ihn mit diesen riesigen Augen an. Dann jedoch breitete sich ein verhaltenes Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Und wie!"

„Es hätte mich erstaunt, wenn es anders gewesen wäre. Aber dann musst du auch lernen, ihn zu verstehen. Sieh dir die kleinen Schaumkronen an, die sich gebildet haben." Sie tat, was er ihr gesagt hatte. „Wenn sie sich gelb verfärben, solltest du besser das Feuer löschen. Sind sie blau, kannst du es wagen, das Ganze unter strenger Beobachtung noch weiter köcheln zu lassen. Sind sie rot… Nun, dann versuchst du besser gar nicht erst, dein Labor zu retten."

Hermine schluckte. „Severus, ist das gelb oder rot?"

„Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher…"

Ihre Miene panisch zu nennen, wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen.

Dann leuchtete die Schaumkronen rot auf und ein trotz der drohenden Gefahr zufriedenes Lächeln kräuselte Severus' Lippen. „Unter den Tisch!", wies er sie mit scharfer Stimme an und folgte ihr, nachdem sie sich geduckt hatte. Der einzige Ort im Labor, bei dem sie sicher sein konnten, dass er nicht von Tropfen des heißen Trankes getroffen werden würde, war der Boden unter der Tischplatte.

Einige Sekunden warteten sie, dann ertönte ein lauter Knall, gefolgt von einem abenteuerlich klingenden Platschen. Hermine schnaufte leise. „Was für eine Sauerei..."

„Ich dachte, nach einem Schuljahr neben Longbottom wärst du so etwas gewohnt gewesen." Er feixte, konnte jedoch nicht der Versuchung widerstehen, sich ihren wild verknoteten Haaren ein kleines Stück zu näheren.

„Das ist doch schon so lange her..." Ein etwas wehmütiger Ausdruck schlich über ihr Gesicht, bevor sie sich abwandte und wieder unter dem Tisch hervorkroch. „Ist der Trank jetzt entschärft, oder müssen wir immer noch vorsichtig sein?", fragte sie, als sie bereits wieder stand und sich den Staub von der Hose klopfte.

„Vorsicht ist niemals verkehrt." Er folgte ihr mit knackenden Knien und zog die Nase kraus, als er das Chaos auf dem Tisch sah. „Aber ich denke, da wird nicht mehr viel passieren."

„Merlin sei dank", nuschelte Hermine.

„Wie sieht es aus, hast du Lust, die Reste genauer zu analysieren?" Er wusste, dass sie sich ihre Fehlschläge gerne noch einmal in Ruhe ansah und dabei gleich ihr Repertoire an Analysezaubern auffrischte.

„Im Prinzip schon, aber ehrlich gesagt lieber nicht mehr heute."

„Dann kühle den Trank langsam ab, damit ich die brauchbaren Reste in eine Phiole füllen kann." Seine Blicke glitten skeptisch über die verschmolzenen Überreste des Kessels, in denen kleine Pfützen dreckig grünen Trankes schwammen.

Während Hermine seinen Anweisungen folgte, wandte Severus sich zum Regal um und suchte einige Phiolen heraus. Sie achtete gar nicht weiter darauf, was er tat, sondern hielt ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Trank konzentriert. Eine kleine Zahl schwebte darüber in der Luft. 67° Celsius zeigte sie momentan an und sie sank weiter. Bei 45° Celsius hielt Severus sie auf. „Das genügt. Zu schnelles magisches Abkühlen könnte etwas am Trank verändern, was nicht unserem Tun entspänge."

Hermine machte ihm Platz und Severus zog seinen Zauberstab, um die Pfützen auf magischem Wege in die Phiole zu befördern. „Warum kippe ich den Trank nicht durch einen Trichter?", fragte er dabei.

„Damit er nicht unnötig bewegt und womöglich doch noch gereizt wird." Sie klang etwas abwesend, doch die Antwort war natürlich richtig. „Wie ging die Geschichte mit dem Tränkemeister eigentlich aus?"

Severus setzte zum Sprechen an, doch er kam nicht mehr dazu, ihr zu antworten. Er wusste im Nachhinein nicht mehr, woran es gelegen hatte. Möglicherweise hatte er zu viele Dinge auf einmal getan – Hermine antworten, die schwerer werdende Phiole fester greifen und den Zauberstab über dem Kessel kreisen lassen. Jedenfalls spürte er an seiner Hand, dass der Trank urplötzlich an Hitze zunahm. Die Zahl in der Luft schoss so rasend in die Höhe, dass die einzelnen Werte nicht zu erkennen waren. Das letzte, was er mitbekam, war Hermines Warnung – leider viel zu spät.

* * *

TBC...


	37. 307: Licht und Schatten

Tut mir leid, dass ich mal wieder keine Reviews beantwortet habe. Ich hab im Moment arge Probleme mit meiner Schulter und bin immer froh, wenn ich nicht viel tippen muss. Ich hoffe sehr, dass es nächste Woche besser ist. :(  
Deswegen hier ein allgemeines, aber von Herzen kommendes Dankeschön für eure Reviews und viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel! °schokofrösche und lakritzzauberstäbe verteil°

Btw, bei diesem Kapitel lohnt es sich, einen genaueren Blick auf die Daten zu werfen! ;)

* * *

**Kapitel 3.07 – Licht und Schatten**

* * *

Sein Bewusstsein kehrte nur langsam zurück. Für geraume Zeit fühlte es sich so an, als sei sein Kopf in Watte gepackt. Nachdem Severus es geschafft hatte, seinen Verstand zu halbwegs rationalen Schlüssen zu bewegen, erkannte er, dass es keine Watte, sondern vielmehr ein Verband war.

Seine Hand war unglaublich schwer, als er sie hob; vermutlich, weil sie ebenfalls in einen festen Verband gewickelt war. Also bemühte er seine andere, anscheinend verschont gebliebene Hand und befühlte seinen Kopf. Anstelle der Haare ertastete er den vermuteten Stoff und rümpfte die Nase. Er versuchte zu blinzeln, scheiterte jedoch. Erst da wurde ihm bewusst, dass der Verband bis über seine Augen reichte.

Sein erster Impuls ging dahin, sich diesen Stoff vom Kopf zu reißen und nachzusehen, was passiert war. Die Tatsache, dass er versorgt worden war, zeugte zwar davon, dass es Hermine gut ging. Aber er würde keine Ruhe finden, ehe er sich nicht selbst davon überzeugt hatte. Als er anfing, am unteren Ende des Verbandes zu pulen, griffen zwei kleine, warme Hände nach seinen und hielten ihn ab.

„Lass den Verband, Severus."

„Hermine", murmelte er, sogar für ihn unverständlich. Sein Mund war staubtrocken.

Einige Sekunden später spürte er den Rand eines Bechers an seinen Lippen und Wasser, das die empfindliche Haut benetzte. Er hob seinen Kopf ein Stück und trank gierig, bis der Becher leer war. Schnaufend sackte er in die Kissen zurück. Er musste im Bett liegen. Aber in wessen Bett? Seine Hand tastete nach der Wand, die von rechts sein eigenes begrenzte. Hermines stand frei im Raum. Als er den Widerstand ertastete, beantwortete sich wenigstens diese Frage.

„Was ist passiert?", stellte er dann die nächste, die er sich nur bedingt selbst beantworten konnte. Mit dem Trank war etwas schief gelaufen. Aber was?

„Der Trank ist noch einmal explodiert. Du standest direkt davor." Hermine hatte seine Hand nicht losgelassen und strich nun mit dem Daumen (zumindest vermutete er, dass es ihr Daumen war) darüber.

Severus spürte, wie sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte und das Pochen in seinem Kopf stärker wurde. Seine Kiefer spannten sich an, ehe er sehr deutlich wieder zu sprechen begann: „Warum habe ich einen Verband über meinen Augen, Hermine?"

„Der Trank ist noch einmal explodiert, du standest direkt davor", wiederholte sie, kläglicher dieses Mal.

„Hermine!" Er ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust und umfasste ihre Finger.

„Du hast ihn in die Augen bekommen", flüsterte sie. „Ich habe getan, was ich konnte. Aber… ich weiß nicht, ob du deine volle Sehkraft zurückerlangen wirst. Es tut mir leid."

Sein Griff wurde lockerer und er holte mehrmals angestrengt Luft. Seine Nase war verstopft und nun, da sie ihn so direkt auf die Verletzung seiner Augen hingewiesen hatte, brannten diese auch leicht. Von Hermine war ein leises Schniefen zu hören, das ihn aus seiner Starre riss.

Severus ließ ihre Hand los und tastete nach ihrem Gesicht. Mit Hermines Hilfe fand er es und rutschte von dort in ihren Nacken. Zuerst zog er sie für einen flüchtigen Kuss herunter, dann bettete er ihren Oberkörper auf seiner Brust. „Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht. Es geht dir doch gut?"

Sie nickte. „Ja, ich war weit genug vom Kessel entfernt." Er hörte, wie sie aus ihren Schuhen schlüpfte und sich vollends aufs Bett legte. Severus rutschte dichter an die Wand und drehte sich auf die Seite, so dass er sie in seinen Arm nehmen konnte. Stärker als sonst nahm er den Magnoliengeruch ihrer Haare wahr und inhalierte ihn tief.

* * *

- 26.05.2002 -

* * *

Den Verlauf der Zeit zu bemerken, war schwierig, wenn man nicht sehen konnte, wie die Lichtverhältnisse waren. Severus schlief wie so oft nicht, während Hermines Atem lange Zeit sehr ruhig und gleichmäßig war. Stattdessen nutzte er die Stunden, um zu verstehen, was für Auswirkungen seine Verletzung haben würde.

Er machte sich keine Hoffnungen, dass er weiterhin so leben konnte wie bisher. Zwar hatte Hermine angedeutet, dass seine Erblindung nur temporär wäre, doch zumindest für diese Zeit war er von ihr abhängig. Er könnte sich möglicherweise alleine im Haus bewegen, doch schon bei so simplen Dingen wie dem Zubereiten einer Mahlzeit oder dem Ankleiden würde er sie brauchen.

Er bezweifelte nicht, dass sie ihm ohne Klagen helfen würde. Nein, seine Befürchtungen gingen eher in die Richtung, dass ihn ein so abhängiges Leben bald sehr gereizt und unausgeglichen werden lassen würde. Er musste sie warnen, bevor sie sein Bett das nächste Mal verließ.

Der Unterricht würde sich nun schwieriger gestalten. Hermine müsste ihm detailliert das Aussehen der Tränke beschreiben, ihn immer darüber auf dem Laufenden halten, welche Schritte sie vornahm und was sie außerhalb seiner Anweisungen zu tun gedachte. Sie würden sich auf die leichteren Tränke beschränken müssen, bis er wieder aktiv am Brauprozess teilnehmen konnte.

Er seufzte leise. Trotz all dieser Konsequenzen konnte er es nicht bereuen, den Düngetrank bereits jetzt durchgenommen zu haben. Er wusste, dass sie keinen Fehler in der Zubereitung gemacht hatten. Der Trank war an sich so instabil, dass immer etwas geschehen konnte. Dummerweise hatte er dieses Mal dazwischen gestanden. Und der Gedanke ‚Besser ich als sie' wollte ihn nicht mehr loslassen.

Eher im Gegenteil. Wäre es Hermine, die nun auf ihr Augenlicht verzichten müsste, hätte er es sich niemals verziehen, sie so früh an den Trank herangeführt zu haben. Reiner Instinkt brachte ihn schon bei dem bloßen Gedanken dazu, ihren Körper fester an sich zu ziehen, was sie glücklicherweise nicht bemerkte.

Was _er_ allerdings zunehmend bemerkte, war seine Blase. Und so fügte er sich widerwillig dem Drängen seines Körpers und versuchte, Hermine vorsichtig so weit von sich zu schieben, dass er zwar über sie hinweg steigen konnte, sie allerdings nicht aus dem Bett stieß. Dass sie dabei aufwachte, war quasi unvermeidbar gewesen.

„Was is' los?", fragte sie äußerst verschlafen, während Severus etwas ungeschickt über ihr hing.

„Ich muss kurz ins Bad, schlaf weiter."

„Soll ich dir helfen?"

Er stolperte, weil sein Fuß sich in der Bettdecke verhakt hatte, und erwischte zufällig die Kante des Tisches. „Nein", presste er knapp hervor, nachdem der Lärm seiner Akrobatik verklungen war. Von Hermine kam weder eine Antwort, noch eine sonstige Regung.

Da er nachts das Bad auch immer im Dunkeln aufzusuchen pflegte, fand er den Weg problemlos und nutzte die Ruhe, um seinen Kopf zu betasten. Er pochte noch immer ein wenig und Severus vermutete, dass er gestürzt war und ihn sich angeschlagen hatte; am Hinterkopf war eine Stelle, die ziemlich empfindlich auf Berührungen reagierte.

Als er zum Bett zurückkehren wollte, riss er einen Stuhl mit, der polternd über den Holzfußboden scharrte und Hermine erneut aus dem Schlaf riss. Sie gab einen erstickten Laut von sich und seufzte danach schwer. „Vielleicht solltest du in deinem Zimmer schlafen", murmelte Severus, während er den Stuhl an seinen Platz zurückstellte.

„Nein, ich bleibe hier. Aber möglicherweise sollten wir das Bett verbreitern." Er hörte ein leises Knacken und vermutete, dass sie den Kopf auf den Schultern gedreht hatte. Kurz darauf murmelte sie einen leisen Zauber und als er den restlichen Weg zum Bett zurücklegen wollte, stieß er mit dem Schienbein gegen die Kante.

„Grandiose Idee", zischte er, während er sich setzte und das Bein rieb.

„Tut mir leid", nuschelte Hermine betreten und berührte ihn am Oberarm, der Schulter, dem Rücken. Das Kribbeln war viel stärker als sonst, so dass es ihm eine Gänsehaut bescherte.

„Wie spät ist es?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Halb drei? Irgendwie um den Dreh. Soll ich nachsehen?" Einige Geräusche verrieten ihm, dass sie nach der Lampe und seiner Uhr suchte.

Severus streckte die Hand aus und bekam ihren Arm problemlos zu fassen. „Nein, es ist gut. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob es noch Nacht ist."

Daraufhin schwieg sie einige Sekunden. „Ist es. Leg dich wieder hin", fasste sie sich schließlich und zog ihn an den Schultern nach hinten.

Severus sank in die Kissen und in Hermines Umarmung. Ihre Finger schienen überall zu sein, obwohl sie nur nach seinen Lippen suchte. Der Kuss war zärtlich und zurückhaltend. „Hermine, versprich mir, dass du mich in der nächsten Zeit nicht ernst nehmen wirst."

„Bitte?" Sie klang reichlich verwirrt.

„Ich weiß, dass es ein Unfall war und dass meine Erblindung möglicherweise nicht dauerhaft ist. Aber ich werde nicht immer ruhig damit umgehen können. Wenn ich dich verletzen sollte, entspringt es höchstwahrscheinlich der Unzufriedenheit mit mir selbst. Ich möchte nicht, dass du es dir zu Herzen nimmst."

Ein Lächeln stand in ihrer Stimme, als sie antwortete: „Das werde ich nicht. Aber nun schlaf. Dein Kopf hat mächtig was abbekommen, wenn du mir mitten in der Nacht Vorträge wie diesen hältst. Ich möchte nicht riskieren, dass es zu Komplikationen kommt."

„Nennst du mich unzurechnungsfähig?"

„Komplett!"

Severus brummte verdrossen, bereute es allerdings sofort. Die Vibrationen seiner Stimme lösten neue Wellen von Schmerz in seinem Kopf aus. „Bei Salazar, womit habe ich diese Frau verdient?", fragte er dennoch theatralisch.

„_Verdient_? Du hast sie quasi in dein Bett gezwungen! Du bist der Letzte, der sich jetzt beschweren darf."

„Nun, wenn das so ist, sollte ich wirklich besser schlafen." Er drehte sich wieder auf die Seite, um die empfindliche Stelle an seinem Hinterkopf zu entlasten, und legte einen Arm über Hermines Taille. „Schlaf gut", murmelte er.

„Ja, du auch."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als er das nächste Mal erwachte. Doch die Unruhe in seinem Körper legte die Vermutung nahe, dass es auf den Sonnenaufgang zuging. Ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken, befreite er sich aus der Bettdecke und setzte sich auf. Er erschrak, als eine kleine Hand ihn an der Schulter packte.

„Du kannst liegen bleiben, Severus. Du wirst den Sonnenaufgang nicht sehen, selbst wenn du nach unten gehst."

Er konnte sich einen missmutigen Laut nicht verkneifen. Natürlich hatte Hermine Recht. Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass ihm das gefallen musste. Widerstrebend legte er sich wieder hin und versteifte sich, als sie ihren Arm über seinen Oberkörper legte.

„Ist es dir unangenehm so?", fragte sie leise, sehr dicht an seinem Ohr.

Severus stieß die Luft scharf aus seinen Lungen. Das musste endlich ein Ende haben. „Nein, ist es nicht." Er fasste nach ihrem Unterarm und hielt ihn fest, während er seine Muskeln zur Entspannung zwang.

Hermine zögerte einige Momente, ehe sie ihren Kopf zurück an seine Schulter legte, so dass ihn einige Haare an der Nase kitzelten. Severus wagte es nicht, etwas dagegen zu tun. Sonst würde der Drang, nach unten zu gehen, doch noch siegen.

* * *

- 02.06.2002 -

* * *

Das erste, das er zu vermissen begonnen hatte, war das Lesen. Und das Schreiben. Er hatte einen Großteil seiner Zeit damit verbracht, zu recherchieren und an dem geplanten Buch zu arbeiten. Bereits nach nicht einmal einer Woche ohne diese Beschäftigung war er bereit, die Wände hochzugehen.

Hermine allerdings fand eine angemessene Beschäftigung. Nachdem seine Kopfverletzung ausreichend geheilt war, hatte sie sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, ihn zu reizen und zu verführen. Es missfiel ihm, das zuzugeben, aber ihre Berührungen waren jetzt intensiver und prickelnder. Er kam sich wieder ein bisschen wie ein Schuljunge bei seinen ersten sexuellen Erfahrungen vor.

Nichtsdestotrotz waren diese Stunden ein Fest für seine verbliebenen Sinne. Wenn ihre kleinen Finger über seinen Bauch krabbelten, ihre Haare sein Gesicht streiften und die Mischung von Magnolien und Erregung seine Nase erreichte. Er roch sie sogar, wenn sie ihn irgendwo in den Raum stellte und sich lautlos um ihn bewegte. Ob nun instinktiv oder bewusst, er konnte immer sagen, wo sie sich befand.

Natürlich gab es auch Situationen, in denen er nichts sagen konnte. Und nur ein Drittel davon hingen unmittelbar mit dem Küssen zusammen. Er hatte wirklich nicht erwartet, dass ein fehlender Sinn dafür sorgen würde, dass alle anderen der kompletten Reizüberflutung zum Opfer fielen. Aber genau so fühlte es sich an, wann immer er ihren schlanken Körper berührte, die feinen Laute aus ihrem Mund hörte oder – Circe bewahre – in sie eindrang.

„Du machst mich wahnsinnig", ließ er sie mehr als einmal wissen und bekam zur Antwort meistens ein Kichern.

„Keine Sorge, ich war die Beste, als es um die Herzinfarkt-Prüfung ging." Dabei strich sie ihm in einer zärtlichen Geste durch die Haare.

„Wer hat denn was von Herzinfarkt gesagt?" Sie musste nur eine Hand auf seine Brust legen, damit er spürte, wie schnell sein Puls wirklich ging. „Nun, wenn man es so sieht…" Er beugte sich über sie, fand ihr Schlüsselbein und von dort aus den Weg zu ihrem Hals und dem Ohrläppchen.

„Was ist denn, wenn man es so sieht?", fragte sie weiter, klang aber leicht unkonzentriert.

„Dann sollten wir weitermachen, ehe meinem Herz einfällt, dass es eine Pause gebrauchen könnte."

„Gute Idee."

* * *

- 06.06.2002 -

* * *

„Hermine, wie _genau_ sieht der Trank aus?" Severus' Stimme hatte seit dem Beginn der Unterrichtsstunde merklich an Schärfe zugenommen.

„Blau! Er ist einfach blau. Marineblau, verhältnismäßig dunkel." Ihre hingegen hatte eher eine gereizte Note ausgebildet.

„Weiß ich, wie Marineblau aussieht?", knurrte er leise und strich sich durch die Haare.

Seit dem Unfall letzte Woche war dies der erste Versuch, den Unterricht fortzuführen. Hermine hatte vorher darauf bestanden, dass er sich und seine Augen schonen sollte. Die feuchtwarme Umgebung des Labors tat der Entzündung, die sich trotz aller Vorsicht entwickelt hatte, nicht gut. Und obwohl sie grünes Licht für den Unterricht gegeben hatte, waren seine Augen noch immer hinter einem festen Verband verborgen. Dieser Umstand half ihm nicht zu akzeptieren, dass er auch ohne Verband nichts sehen würde.

„Severus, er sieht aus, wie er aussehen soll", seufzte Hermine in diesem Moment und legte klirrend etwas zur Seite.

„Und das weißt du, weil…"

„Weil ich lesen kann und in diesem Buch eine detaillierte Beschreibung steht! Können wir bitte weitermachen, bevor der Trank verdirbt?"

Das Grollen kam unwillkürlich und tief aus seiner Brust. „Das hat so keinen Zweck", beschloss er dabei und löste sich von der Arbeitsplatte neben der Spüle, um das Labor zu verlassen. Dabei lief er gegen die Ecke des Arbeitstisches, ärgerte sich, dass er den Aufbau des Labors noch immer nicht verinnerlicht hatte und musste gleichzeitig der Versuchung widerstehen, absichtlich irgendetwas mit sich zu reißen. Am besten etwas, das klirrte, wenn es zu Boden fiel.

„Severus!", rief Hermine ihm hinterher, aber er wedelte nur unwirsch hinter sich mit der Hand durch die Luft und stolperte ungeschickt die Treppen hinauf.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Hermine ließ ihm etwa fünfzehn Minuten, ehe sie ihm folgte. Severus war in die Küche gegangen, einfach weil die Tür am leichtesten zu finden war. Beide Hände auf die glatte, kühle Fläche des Tisches gestützt, hatte er den Oberkörper nach vorne gebeugt und atmete ruhig und tief. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass es ihm zu viel geworden war.

Obwohl Hermine sich für ihre Verhältnisse leise bewegte, hörte er es, als sie neben ihm zu Stehen kam. Zweimal holte er noch Luft, dann fragte er: „Wie lange wird es dauern?"

Sie öffnete den Mund, zögerte jedoch mit ihrer Antwort. Und Severus war es unbegreiflich, wie er diese Details wissen konnte, ohne sie dabei anzusehen. „Hermine", bat er nach einigen Momenten mit sanfter Stimme.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Deine Hornhaut war komplett beschädigt. Ich habe alles getan, ein erneutes Wachstum anzuregen, aber ich kann es nicht beschleunigen. Das heißt, ich könnte es schon, aber eine beschleunigte Heilung geht immer mit minimalen Schädigungen im neuen Gewebe einher. Das können wir uns bei der Hornhaut nicht erlauben." Sie stockte, während er leise schnaubte. Dann berührte sie ihn plötzlich an der Schulter und diese Geste war beruhigend und ungewollt gleichermaßen. Er ließ es reaktionslos geschehen. „Lass dir etwas Zeit, Severus. Dir und deinem Körper. Je geduldiger du vorgehst, desto besser wird das Ergebnis sein."

Er grinste freudlos, war dies doch einer seiner Grundsätze, wenn es um das Zubereiten von Trankzutaten ging. „Alles, was Sie sagen, kann und wird vor Gericht gegen Sie verwendet werden", murmelte er.

„Absolut", stimmte Hermine zu, doch er glaubte, ein sehr feines Lächeln in ihrer Stimme zu hören. „Kommst du nun wieder mit nach unten und erklärst mir, wie ich diesen Trank zuzubereiten habe?"

Er nickte und richtete sich endlich wieder auf. Bevor Hermine jedoch vor ihm die Küche verlassen konnte, hielt er sie fest, nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände und fand ihre Lippen, als gäbe es eine unsichtbare Verbindung, die ihn dorthin zog. Nach einem für sie spürbar unerwartet zärtlichen Kuss drehte er sie zur Tür und gab ihr einen Klaps auf das Hinterteil. „Nicht trödeln!"

Von ihr kam ein gedämpftes „Pah!" als Antwort.

* * *

- 15.06.2002 -

* * *

Es war so absolut still im Garten, dass er die Vögel auf der anderen Seite der Absperrung hören konnte. Mit kerzengeradem Rücken saß Severus auf der äußersten Kante eines Gartenstuhls und bewegte sich nicht einen Millimeter, während die zunehmend wärmer werdende Sonne sein Gesicht erhitzte und seine Haut kribbeln ließ. Die Ruhe kroch in seinen Körper wie Hermines kalte Füße abends zwischen seine Beine – nur die Konsequenzen gefielen ihm wesentlich besser. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so ausgeglichen gewesen war.

Zumindest bis Schritte sich näherten und seine Atmung sich unwillkürlich beschleunigte. „Was machst du?", fragte Hermine leise, blieb allerdings an der Terrassentür stehen.

„Ich zähle die Sekunden", antwortete er träge.

„Ernsthaft?"

„Natürlich ernsthaft. Ich habe keine andere Wahl, wenn ich nicht gänzlich den Überblick über die Zeit verlieren will."

„Du könntest mich fragen."

„Glaube mir, es würde dich bald nerven." Genauso wie ihn die Pflaster auf seinen Augen nervten. Immer, wenn Hermine sie wechselte, konnte er sehen, dass Licht und Dunkel allmählich einen Unterschied machten. Aber sie weigerte sich trotzdem, seine Augen gänzlich schutzlos zu lassen. Es gab Momente, in denen würde er sie am liebsten fesseln und knebeln und sich die Pflaster genüsslich vom Gesicht ziehen. Allein die Tatsache, dass er ihre entsetzte Miene nicht würde sehen können, hielt ihn davon ab.

„Severus, du solltest die Sekunden besser drinnen weiterzählen", sagte sie in diesem Moment, was ihn erst darauf aufmerksam machte, dass sie vor ihn getreten war.

„Warum?"

„Weil dein Gesicht die Farbe eines Knallrümpfigen Kröters angenommen hat."

Daraufhin sagte er lange Zeit nichts, ehe sein Mund sich zu einem Lächeln verzog und Hermine so dazu brachte, ihre Belustigung durch ein Kichern zu zeigen. „Das ist der erste Sonnenbrand seit mindestens zwanzig Jahren."

„Er steht dir wirklich ausgezeichnet. Aber könntest du möglicherweise trotzdem…" Sie fasste ihn bei der Hand und ließ den Satz unvollendet, während sie ihn mit sich ins Haus zog. Als er aus dem direkten Sonnenlicht in das geschützte Innere trat, wurde es dunkel um ihn und das Lächeln wurde breiter.

* * *

- 25.06.2002 -

* * *

Das Haus war still, als Severus am Morgen die Küche betrat. Das bestätigte seine Vermutung, dass Hermine in der letzten Nacht nicht ins Bett gekommen war. Zumindest nicht in seines. Gestern Abend hatte sie gelernt, weswegen er früher schlafen gegangen war. Anscheinend hatte sie es danach vorgezogen, in ihr eigenes Zimmer zu gehen.

Er tastete sich an den Schränken entlang und suchte Geschirr und Besteck für das Frühstück raus. Es war lange her, seitdem er das letzte Mal Frühstück gemacht hatte, doch mittlerweile hatte Hermine zugestimmt, dass seine Augen ausreichend verheilt waren, um die Pflaster abzunehmen. Licht und Schatten konnte er bereits klar unterscheiden, hin und wieder erkannte er auch sich bewegende Schatten. Dennoch hielt er die Augen meistens geschlossen. Er kannte es inzwischen kaum mehr anders.

Die Erleichterung darüber, dass seine Sehkraft langsam zurückkehrte, wechselte sich mit Schüben tief empfundener Unzufriedenheit ab. Natürlich hatte Hermine Recht, wenn sie ihm sagte, dass er sich und seinem Körper Zeit lassen sollte. Aber das machte es weder besser, noch beschleunigte es die Heilung.

Umso zufriedener machten ihn Gelegenheiten wie diese, bei denen er Hermine beweisen konnte, dass er nicht vollkommen invalid war. Das Frühstück stand fertig und – soweit er es beurteilen konnte – ordentlich auf dem Tisch, als sie die Küche betrat. Severus hatte seine Blicke auf den hellen Fleck gerichtet, den er als Fenster identifizierte, wandte ihr jedoch den Kopf zu, als er sie hörte.

„Guten Morgen", murmelte sie, klang müde und reichlich verwirrt.

Severus erwiderte den Gruß und fasste sie bei der Hand, um sie an sich zu ziehen. Hermine küsste ihn flüchtig. „Wie lange hast du gestern noch gelernt?"

„Hm? Oh, bis nach Mitternacht. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken."

„Es hätte mich nicht gestört."

„Ich weiß. Aber mich." Ihre Finger strichen durch seine Haare, ehe sie sich von seiner Seite löste und an den Tisch setzte. „Hm, das sieht gut aus", murmelte sie und bald darauf zeigte ihm das vertraute Klappern, dass sie sich das Marmeladenglas geschnappt hatte.

* * *

- 07.07.2002 -

* * *

Severus hatte das Labor vollkommen ausgeleuchtet. Magisches Licht sorgte dafür, dass selbst die dunkelsten Ecken hell waren, als ob die Sonne direkt darüber stehen würde. Nicht, dass er das wirklich beurteilen konnte, aber er hatte genug Erfahrungen mit dem Zauberstab, um sich in dieser Beziehung sicher zu sein.

Zumindest erlaubte ihm dieses Maß an Licht, ausreichend sehen zu können, um eine grobe Ordnung in den Raum zu bringen. Hermine hatte sich vor einigen Tagen Bücher von Albus bestellt, die selbst für ihn schwere Kost waren. Insofern kaute sie nun auf Steinen herum und ließ ihn die Zahnschmerzen, die das verursachte, gerne spüren.

Also hatte er sich auf der Flucht vor einer weiteren Diskussion in das Labor zurückgezogen. Zuerst hatte er versucht, einen sehr simplen Trank mit wenigen Zutaten zuzubereiten. Doch er hatte gespürt, dass die geschnittene Alraune nicht so gleichmäßig und fein wurde, als dass sie seinen Ansprüchen gerecht werden könnte. Deswegen hatte er es gelassen. Seitdem er Zugang zu den Tränken gefunden hatte, hatte er keinen mittelmäßigen Trank mehr gebraut. Er würde jetzt nicht damit anfangen.

Nachdem er nun etwa eine Stunde lang aufgeräumt hatte (vermutlich würde Hermine ihm im Laufe der nächsten Tage persönlich an die Gurgel gehen, weil sie nichts wiederfand – diesem Moment sah er zu seiner eigenen Überraschung jedoch mit einem sardonischen Lächeln entgegen), fand er nichts mehr, das sich noch umstellen ließ. Zumindest nichts, das dabei nicht in größere Gefahr geraten würde.

Deswegen löschte er das Licht und fand sich urplötzlich wieder in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Und diese wurde auch nur unwesentlich heller, während er die Treppen nach oben stieg und in den Flur ging. Die warme Luft des Sommertages umfing ihn mit ihren stickigen, klebrigen Fingern und ließ seine Atmung schwerfälliger werden. Es war ihm wirklich unbegreiflich, wie Hermine es aushielt, bei diesen Temperaturen ständig draußen zu sitzen.

Da es nun jedoch nicht mehr so heiß war wie vorhin, vermutete Severus, dass es allmählich dem Abend entgegen ging. Er lenkte seine Schritte in Richtung Terrasse, denn die Tür war zweifellos noch immer offen. Er konnte den Luftzug spüren und das sehr leise Vogelgezwitscher hören. Lautlos bewegte er sich durch das Haus. Er hatte diese Fähigkeit in den letzten Wochen perfektioniert und vermutete, dass jeder Schüler Hogwarts' dankend auf die Knie fallen würde, wenn er wüsste, was ihm erspart blieb.

Er konnte Hermine auf einem der Gartenstühle sitzen sehen. Ihre Silhouette hob sich zwar unscharf, aber dunkel vom hellen Hintergrund ab – ganz im Gegensatz zu der Wohnzimmereinrichtung. Wüsste er nicht, wo Tische, Stühle, Sessel und Sofa standen, hätte er sie jedes Mal gnadenlos umgelaufen.

So allerdings schaffte er es, sich von hinten an Hermine heranzuschleichen, ohne dass sie es bemerkte. Erst als seine Hände sich auf ihre Schultern legten und die verspannten Muskeln massierten, erschrak sie und klappte im Affekt das Buch zu. „Severus!", keuchte sie dabei. Er feixte zufrieden und spürte, wie sie den Kopf schüttelte; ihre Haare kitzelten auf seinen Handrücken. „Ich finde es nicht fair, dass du dich komplett lautlos anschleichen kannst, seitdem du nichts mehr siehst. Es sollte dir schwerer fallen."

Er runzelte die Stirn, was jedoch weniger an ihren Worten, als am Klang ihrer Stimme lag. Etwas war anders als sonst. „Wenn es dir lieber ist, dass ich mich frühzeitig bemerkbar mache, musst du nur die Möbel im Wohnzimmer verstellen", antwortete er.

Hermine gab einen grunzenden Laut von sich. „Nein, das ist gemein. Ich kann behinderten Menschen das Leben nicht noch schwerer machen, als es ohnehin schon ist."

Severus schnaubte. „Behindert…"

Hermine lachte leise auf und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seinen Unterarm. Er konnte sie seufzen hören. So leise, dass es ihm noch vor wenigen Wochen entgangen wäre. „Was ist los, Hermine?", fragte er mit ernster Stimme.

„Gar nichts. Was sollte denn sein?"

„Du hast geweint", stellte er so selbstverständlich fest, dass sie sich unter seinen Händen verspannte. Der Nachhall von Tränen war es gewesen, den er in ihrer Stimme gehört hatte.

„Ich habe nicht geweint, Severus."

Doch, das hatte sie. Aber er wusste, dass es jetzt keinen Sinn hatte, weiter nachzubohren. Er wusste es genauso instinktiv, wie er wusste, dass das Sofa fünf Schritte in Richtung zwei Uhr von der Tür zum Flur entfernt stand. Das änderte zwar nichts an dem bitteren Ausdruck seines Gesichts, aber es machte den Rückzug ein kleines bisschen leichter. „Mach nicht mehr zu lange", murmelte er, küsste sie auf den Scheitel und kehrte ins Haus zurück.


	38. 308: Und immer wieder nachschlagen

**Kapitel 3.08 – Und immer wieder nachschlagen**

* * *

- 10.07.2002 -

* * *

Er folgte Hermine hinaus in den Garten und nahm sie in den Arm, so dass ihr Rücken gegen seine Brust lehnte. Sie hatte die Arme verschränkt und hielt sich zuerst an sich selbst, dann an ihm fest. Die frische Morgenluft umspülte sie wie Wasser und hinterließ ein ebenso taubes Gefühl, das schwer auf seine Ohren drückte.

„Wirst du mir nun endlich sagen, was dich beschäftigt?", fragte er leise und steckte seine Nase tiefer in die Locken, die er nur noch vage vor Augen hatte. Der Geruch und wie sie sich auf seinem Körper anfühlten, hatte sich sehr viel deutlicher in seine Erinnerungen gebrannt.

Hermine nickte. „Heute. Heute beschäftigt mich, Severus."

Er runzelte die Stirn und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, welcher Tag war. Ihm war schon vor geraumer Zeit aufgefallen, dass die Tage und Wochen ineinander glitten und zunehmend zu einem unerkenntlichen Brei verkamen. So dauerte es einige Momente, ehe es ihm wieder einfiel. Heute vor einem Jahr waren sie hier angekommen. Heute vor einem Jahr hatte Hermine ihr Kind verloren. „Es tut mir leid."

Seine Hände glitten an ihrem Körper hinab und legten sich – eher zufällig – auf ihren Unterleib. Hermine versteifte sich und machte sich nach wenigen Sekunden mit einer Drehung von ihm los. „Nimm es mir nicht übel, Severus. Ich… Lass mir etwas Zeit, ja?"

Er nickte und nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände, nur um sie auf die Stirn zu küssen. „Ich bin da, wenn du Gesellschaft möchtest."

„Ich weiß."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Am Abend saß er alleine im Wohnzimmer. Die Sonne musste schon vor einiger Zeit untergegangen sein, denn von der Terrassentür her erreichte nur kühle Luft seine Hände. Severus hatte in den letzten Wochen festgestellt, dass er eine Menge Kraft und Ruhe aus Momenten wie diesem ziehen konnte. Wenn er einfach nur still dasaß und die Sekunden an sich abtröpfeln ließ. Dieses Innehalten war Jahrzehnte lang undenkbar gewesen.

Trotz aller Ruhe schlief er jedoch niemals ein. Er entfernte sich nicht einmal so weit von der Realität, dass er irgendetwas nicht bemerkte. So hörte er die tapsenden Geräusche nackter Füße auf dem Laminatfußboden bereits, als Hermine noch auf der Treppe war. Er sah ihr entgegen, als sie den Raum betrat und war überrascht, als sie einen hellen Lichtschein mit sich brachte.

Sie kam zu ihm und stellte das Licht, welches er nun als eine flackernde Kerze identifizieren konnte, auf den Tisch. Dann setzte sie sich, zog die Füße auf die Sitzfläche und legte ihren Kopf in seinen Schoß. „Gesellschaft wäre nett, denke ich", murmelte sie mit dumpfer Stimme.

Severus lächelte schmerzlich und rutschte auf dem Sofa ein Stück nach unten, so dass sie bequemer liegen konnte. Seine Finger begannen von alleine durch ihre Haare zu streichen und seine Blicke konzentrierten sich auf die Kerze. Sie war das einzige, das er sehen konnte, alles andere versank in undurchsichtiger Dunkelheit.

* * *

- 19.07.2002 -

* * *

Severus tastete sich am Geländer der Treppe hinunter und streckte die Hand nach vorne aus, so wie er es immer tat, wenn er den unteren Knauf des Geländers erreicht hatte. Zwei Schritte später trafen seine Fingerspitzen auf die raue Oberfläche der Wand und zwei Schritte nach links fand er den Türrahmen, durch den er in die Küche gelangte.

An der linken Seite war die Arbeitsplatte mit den darüber hängenden Schränken. Er glitt am Rand der Arbeitsplatte entlang, bis er die Spüle gefunden hatte. Dann griff er nach oben, fand rasch den Türgriff und zog daran, um sich eine Tasse und einen Teller aus dem Schrank zu nehmen. Er stellte beides vor sich auf die Arbeitsplatte und erstarrte.

Severus konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, was es gewesen war, aber er wusste mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass er nicht alleine im Raum war. Er hob den Kopf und nahm die gerade, steife Haltung an, die er gewohnt war. „Guten Morgen, Hermine", sagte er dann.

Hinter ihm am Tisch bewegte sie sich, antwortete jedoch nicht. Severus drehte sich um, die Hände immer noch am Rand der Arbeitsplatte und die Blicke ziellos etwa dorthin gerichtet, wo sie sitzen musste. „Was ist passiert?"

Er konnte hören, wie sie den Mund aufmachte und nach Luft schnappte. Der Atemzug danach klang schwach und zittrig. „Es ist ein Brief von Albus gekommen."

„Was schreibt er?" Severus wollte möglichst gleichmütig klingen, gab sich noch immer der Hoffnung hin, dass sie nur müde war.

„Filius Flitwick ist letzte Nacht gefallen."

Severus glaubte, ein zentnerschweres Gewicht hätte ihn direkt in den Magen getroffen. Seine Hand rutschte ab und traf die Tasse, die scheppernd erst über die Arbeitsplatte rollte und schließlich auf dem Boden zerbrach. Er zuckte nicht einmal zusammen.

„Wie bitte?", fragte er harsch, während sein Kiefer sich anspannte.

Ein Stuhl wurde zurückgeschoben, zwei kleine Schritte waren zu hören. „Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte Hermine direkt vor ihm, doch als sie eine Hand auf seinen Arm legen wollte, griff Severus mit der instinktiven Sicherheit eines Blinden nach ihrem Handgelenk und ließ erst los, als er sie zischen hörte. Dafür dann so plötzlich, als hätte er sich an ihr verbrannt.

Etwas schnürte ihm den Hals zu, nahm ihm die Luft zum Atmen. Das Blut rauschte laut in seinen Ohren, machte es ihm zusammen mit einem monotonen Fiepen unmöglich, etwas zu hören. Er schüttelte den Kopf und sog zischend Luft in seine Lungen. Obwohl er sie geschlossen hielt und sowieso nichts sehen konnte, brannten seine Augen. Es dauerte einige Momente, ehe er verstand, dass es Tränen waren. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal geweint?

Es brachte nicht mehr als ein unartikulierten Laut hervor, der in seinem Kopf noch eine Entschuldigung gewesen war. Dann löste er sich von dem Halt der Arbeitsplatte und tastete nach der Tür. Seine Schritte knirschten auf dem Boden, einige Scherben stoben klappernd unter den Tisch und er selbst rutschte ein bisschen. Dennoch fand er den Weg in den Flur und vor dort ins Wohnzimmer. Ihm fehlte die sonstige Eleganz, mit der er sich zu bewegen pflegte. Mehrmals lief er gegen Kommoden, Tische, Stühle.

„Severus!" Hermine war ihm gefolgt, doch wenn er tippen sollte, würde er sagen, sie stand noch immer an der Tür zum Wohnzimmer, während er selbst darin seine Runden drehte.

Es war ihm einfach unmöglich, still stehen zu bleiben. Irgendetwas verfolgte ihn und wenn er stehen blieb, würde es ihn anfallen wie eine Raubkatze. Es würde ihn zu Boden werfen, ein Opfer aus ihm machen und seine Schwäche ausnutzen, bis er verloren war.

Und Hermine schien das gleiche Ziel zu verfolgen. Sie fasste nach seinen Schultern und hielt ihn fest. „Severus, bitte, hör auf damit", bat sie verzweifelt.

„Lass mich los!", fauchte er und riss die Arme hoch, so dass sie keine andere Wahl hatte, als seinem Befehl zu folgen.

Filius, ausgerechnet. Severus hatte nicht erwartet, dass es ihn so treffen würde, obwohl er den kleinen Mann mit dem ausnehmenden Charakter schon seit drei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Filius… Ein gepresstes Stöhnen entkam ihm, während er eine weitere Runde drehte und so weit zur Seite taumelte, dass er eine Zimmerpflanze umriss. Das laute Krachen ließ ihn keuchen, das Rauschen der Blätter, die zu Boden fielen, übertönte für einige Sekunden das Fiepen in seinen Ohren.

„Severus…", hörte er anschließend erneut Hermines Stimme. Und dieses Mal versuchte sie weniger resolut ihn festzuhalten. Ihre Hand war sanft auf seinem Oberarm. Mehr die Nachricht, dass sie da war, als irgendein Befehl. „Severus, bitte."

Er blieb stehen. Atmete heftig und oberflächlich. Die Tränen brannten noch immer, weigerten sich aber zu laufen. Er wusste nicht, ob das nun gut oder schlecht war. Es war lediglich typisch für ihn.

Hermines Hand rutschte über seine Schulter und zog ihn an sich. Er musste den Rücken krümmen, damit sie ihn in den Arm nehmen konnte, doch das Gewicht, das auf ihm zu lasten schien, machte ihm dieses Entgegenkommen sehr viel leichter. Und nachdem er erstmal begonnen hatte, Hermines Trösten anzunehmen, zog er sie so fest an sich, dass sie überrascht die Luft aus ihren Lungen stieß.

„Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte sie erneut, ganz dicht an seinem Ohr. Und endlich war er in der Lage, ihre Worte mit einem Nicken zu beantworten.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Severus hatte den Tag in einer Art Seifenblase verbracht. Nach dem anfänglichen Aufbegehren war es vollkommen still um ihn geworden. Selbst Hermines Stimme klang, als käme sie aus weiter Ferne, durch Wasser oder ein ähnlich schlecht Geräusche übertragenes Medium. Zu keiner Zeit war er sich so isoliert vorgekommen wie heute.

Entgegen seiner sonstigen Angewohnheit, sich den Verlauf des Tages an bestimmten Kleinigkeiten bewusst zu machen, ließ er die Zeit heute einfach an sich vorbeirauschen. Er saß mal hier, mal da. War überall und trotzdem abwesend. Hermine richtete immer mal wieder vorsichtige Worte an ihn, die er jedoch nur halbherzig beantwortete.

Irgendwann tastete er sich nach oben in sein Zimmer und legte sich – angezogen wie er war – auf sein Bett. Die Hände über dem Bauch gefaltete, starrte er nichtssehend an die Decke. Sein Verstand hatte irgendwann aufgehört zu funktionieren.

Als sich die Matratze unter ihm bewegte, erschrak er und richtete sich halb auf. „Ich bin es", murmelte Hermine schnell und legte eine Hand auf seine Brust.

Severus beruhigte sich und rutschte an die Wand. Sie hob seinen Arm hoch, so dass sie sich an seine Seite schmiegen und den Kopf auf seine Schulter legen konnte. Zuerst war ihm diese Nähe unangenehm, beinahe als würde sie einen Schutzwall durchbrechen. Nach einigen Minuten spürte er jedoch, wie er nach ihr gierte und zog sie dichter an sich. Sein Körper schien ihre Anwesenheit regelrecht zu absorbieren, als würde ihn das vor dem Zerfall bewahren.

„Severus, bitte rede mit mir."

Diese Worte rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er holte einmal tief Luft. Es war eine unangenehme Angelegenheit, wenn der Verstand dazu gezwungen wurde, seine Arbeit wieder aufzunehmen. Er runzelte die Stirn, verzog das Gesicht. Doch er war gewillt, ihrer Bitte nachzukommen.

„Ich frage mich, wie oft man einen Schlag ins Gesicht bekommen muss, ehe man aufhören darf, sich zu wehren."

„Du darfst niemals aufhören, dich zu wehren."

Er wollte eigentlich schnauben, so bitter und zynisch wie immer. Doch es verrutschte und klang halb erstickt, irgendwie verzweifelt. Selbst überrascht davon, strich er sich über den Mund und schluckte angestrengt. „Ich kann nicht mehr, Hermine."

„Doch, du kannst", erwiderte sie bestimmt.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Filius ist… war…" Er stockte. „Er hat mich anders angesehen als die anderen. Ich weiß nicht, was er gesehen hat, aber es war nicht das, was die anderen sehen."

„Er hat gesehen, wer du wirklich bist", ergänzte sie und es klang, als kenne sie das Gefühl. Als hätte sie es auch schon einmal erlebt, dass jemand vor ihr gestanden hatte und einfach mehr zu sehen schien.

„Ja", nickte er mit dumpfer Stimme.

* * *

- 21.07.2002 -

* * *

Das Etwas auf dem Tisch vor ihm war nicht mehr als eine verschwommene graue Oberfläche. Und das Etwas, das er in der Hand hielt, ein kaum sichtbarer schwarzer Strich. Und beides passte nicht zusammen.

Severus knurrte leise und warf die Feder von sich. Zu behaupten, er wäre frustriert, war eine himmelschreiende Untertreibung. Die Worte waren alle da in seinem Kopf. Theorien, Beweise, ganze Sätze stauten sich wie Hexen und Zauberer beim Kartenausverkauf für die Quidditchweltmeisterschaft. Und nichts davon konnte er zu Papier bringen, denn er sah nicht, was er schrieb. Und wo er schrieb.

Und überhaupt war das Ganze ohnehin nur der lächerliche Versuch einer Ablenkung. Hermine hatte ihm den Brief von Albus vorgelesen. Zwar hatte Albus nicht genau beschrieben, wie es geschehen war, nur dass ein Todesser ihn erwischt hatte. Doch er hatte geschrieben, wann die Beerdigung stattfinden würde. Und dieser Tag war heute.

Severus holte tief Luft und ließ sie anschließend nutzlos wieder entweichen. Mit verbissener Miene langte er nach der Feder und setzte sie da an, wo er mit Zeigefinger und Daumen der Linken die obere Ecke des Pergaments ertastet hatte. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schrieb er drauf los, setzte I-Punkte nach Gefühl und strich mit den T-Strichen vermutlich die Hälfte wieder durch. Die nächste Zeile setzte er dort an, wo er zuvor hoffentlich nicht schon geschrieben hatte.

„Was machst du?", erklang urplötzlich eine Stimme von der Tür und Severus erschrak, so dass die Spitze der Feder deutlich hörbar abbrach.

Er schloss die Augen und spannte die Kiefermuskeln an, während er Hermine den Raum durchqueren hörte. „Mich ablenken", knurrte er.

„Bist du wirklich sicher, dass Schreiben da die richtige Wahl ist?" Sie zog sich einen Stuhl unter dem Tisch heraus und setzte sich.

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?"

„Nein."

Einen Moment lang schwiegen sie, während Severus seine Finger beugte und streckte. Vermutlich waren sie über und über mit Tinte beschmiert. „Wie spät ist es?", fragte er schließlich, mindestens zum dreißigsten Mal an diesem Tag.

Und Hermine wurde es nicht müde, ihm diese Frage zu beantworten: „Kurz vor zwölf."

Severus nickte. „Um eins sollte es anfangen, ja?"

„Ja." Sie griff nach der Feder, reparierte sie mit einem schnellen Zauber und drehte das Pergament zu sich. „Du hast dieselbe Zeile dreimal beschrieben. Das kann keiner mehr lesen." Er hörte, wie sie die Feder in das Tintenfass tunkte und vermutete anhand einer Bewegung ihres Schattens, dass sie den Kopf gehoben hatte und ihn ansah.

„Was beabsichtigst du?", fragte er.

„Du möchtest etwas aufschreiben. Diktier es mir."

Severus starrte sie einige Momente lang ungläubig an. Eigentlich wusste er gar nicht so genau, was er hatte aufschreiben wollen. Das Ganze war nicht mehr als eine Ablenkung gewesen. Doch wenn Hermine es ihm so freizügig anbot, konnte er auch seine Gedanken fokussieren und dort weitermachen, wo er vor dem Unfall aufgehört hatte.

Also nickte er, holte tief Luft und runzelte die Stirn, während er im Kopf die Punkte durchging, die er sich damals notiert hatte.

* * *

- 22.07.2002 -

* * *

Es klopfte leise an seiner Tür, während Severus sich am nächsten Morgen das Hemd zuknöpfte. „Komm rein", brummte er, drehte sich jedoch nicht zur Tür um. Es musste ein regnerischer Tag sein, denn das, was er sehen konnte, wenn er die Augen öffnete, war nicht mehr als eine unregelmäßige graue Fläche.

„Es ist ein Denkarium gekommen", sagte Hermine, ohne Vorwarnung.

Und ebenso unvermittelt traf ihn diese Nachricht auch. Er schloss die Augen und griff nach der Lehne des Stuhls, damit er nicht zu schwanken begann. „Albus", murmelte Severus.

„Ja. Er weiß nicht, dass du einen Unfall hattest." Sie sprach sehr vorsichtig und bedächtig und auch wenn er ihr dies hoch anrechnete, konnte es die Absurdität dieses Gespräches nicht mindern.

„Warum erzählst du mir davon, wenn ich es nicht sehen kann, Hermine?"

„Weil…", begann sie, stoppte sich jedoch selbst und endete in einem leisen Seufzen. „Du kannst es sehen, Severus."

„Und wie soll das gehen? Meinst du, ich kann die verschiedenen Schattierungen von Grau unterscheiden und mir den Rest dazu denken?" Seine Kiefer mahlten, als er sich selbst zur Räson rief und den Kopf senkte. „Es tut mir leid."

Hermine achtete gar nicht darauf: „Du kannst es durch meine Augen sehen. Benutze Legilimentik, während ich mir die Erinnerung ansehe." Seine vorher gequälte Mimik glättete sich und nachdem er sich die Zeit genommen hatte, ihre Worte wirklich zu verstehen, drehte er sich langsam zu ihr um. „Guck mich nicht so entsetzt an, Severus. Du musst es sehen, um abschließen zu können. Also setz dich hin und sieh zu, dass du in meinen Kopf kommst."

Er hörte, wie sie an ihm vorbei ging und mit einem tiefen Geräusch das Steingefäß auf den Tisch stellte. Dann zog sie einen Stuhl hervor, fasste nach seiner Hand und zwang ihn, sich zu setzen, ehe sie sich selbst einen Stuhl holte.

Severus griff nach ihrer Hand und bekam sie sofort zu fassen – so wie immer. Hermine gab ein trockenes Schnauben von sich. „Ehrlich, ich finde es unheimlich, wie genau du immer weißt, wo ich bin."

„Ich kann dich spüren."

Sie erwiderte den festen Griff. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte es auch." Dann hob sie seine Hand an ihre Lippen und küsste seine Fingerspitzen. „Und jetzt mach, bevor ich den Mut verliere."

Severus nickte und konzentrierte sich darauf, seinen Verstand auszustrecken. Dabei zog er mit der freien Hand seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und murmelte ein leises „_Legilimens!_". Hermine hatte sämtliche Okklumentikbarrieren fallen gelassen und so fand er sich direkt in ihrem Kopf wieder. Zuerst glitten einige Erinnerungen an ihm vorbei, doch sie schaffte es schnell, alle beiseite zu schieben. Was übrig blieb, war ein leerer Raum. Zumindest bis sie ihre Augen öffnete.

Er konnte nicht beschreiben, wie es sich anfühlte, nach all den Wochen endlich einmal wieder ein klares Bild zu sehen. Das Denkarium auf dem Tisch war ein Anblick, den er sicherlich nicht so bald wieder vergessen würde.

Dennoch wurde seine seichte Freude gedämpft durch das Wissen, was auf ihn zukam. Hermine atmete einmal tief durch. „Bist du bereit?", fragte sie ihn in ihrem Kopf.

„Ja."

Sie hob den Zauberstab und dunkelte zuerst sein Zimmer ab. Dann ließ sie die Erinnerung an Filius Flitwicks Beerdigung aus dem Denkarium auferstehen.

* * *

- 16.08.2002 -

* * *

„Ich schneide jetzt die Schokolade in feine Streifen und werde sie über den Trank halten, bis sie von alleine hineintropft. Hab ich dir überhaupt schon mal gesagt, dass ich es als Verschwendung betrachte, gute Schokolade für einen Warzentrank zu benutzen?"

Severus lächelte schmal. „Das hast du."

„Ich wollte nur sicher gehen." Er hörte, wie das Messer mehrmals durch die harte Schokolade rutschte und mit einem lauten Knallen auf dem Brett auftraf. „Bah, das Zeug bröckelt und schmiert", beschwerte sie sich daraufhin.

„Deswegen ist es Schokolade."

„Danke, Severus, diese Hinweise bauen mich ungemein auf."

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, sagte jedoch nichts dazu. Einige Tage nachdem er sich durch Hermines Augen die Erinnerung von Filius' Beerdigung angesehen hatte, hatte er sie gebeten, dem Unterricht eine weitere Chance zu geben. Er brauchte etwas, mit dem er sich ablenken konnte. Etwas, um das sich seine Gedanken drehen konnten.

Hermine hatte zugestimmt, auch wenn sie äußerst skeptisch geklungen hatte. Inzwischen hatte er sie davon überzeugt, dass er sich unter Kontrolle hatte. Die offensichtliche Vorsicht, mit der sie ihn dennoch behandelte, zeugte davon, dass sie ihn besser kannte, als er erwartet hatte. Sie wusste, dass er noch immer mit den Geschehnissen der letzten Wochen zu kämpfen hatte. Nicht nur mit Filius' Tod, sondern auch mit dem ersten Jahrestag von so vielen Dingen. Mit den Erinnerungen daran, Hermine sturzbetrunken im Wohnzimmer zu finden, in ihren Verstand einzudringen, Adia zu begegnen und sich der alten Techniken zu bedienen. Das alles wurde wieder so lebendig, als wäre es erst gestern geschehen.

Das einzig Gute, das er in der letzten Zeit bemerkt hatte, war seine zunehmend zurückkehrende Sehkraft. Farben wurden wieder deutlicher und inzwischen konnte er sogar verschwommene Kleinigkeiten erkennen. Er hatte Hermine bisher noch nichts davon gesagt. Noch wartete er auf den richtigen Moment.

„Severus?" Sie sah ihn mit zur Seite geneigtem Kopf an.

„Hm?"

Hermine schwieg einen Moment, ehe sie sich offenbar wieder gefasst hatte und übertrieben empört sagte: „Ehrlich mal, wenn du weiterhin so unaufmerksam bist, während ich hier am Kessel stehe, können wir uns bald gegenseitig durch das Haus lotsen." Sie tat wirklich ihr Bestes, seine Stimmung zu heben.

„Wenn du bei einem Warzentrank versagst, sollte ich mir überlegen, ob dieser Unterricht einen Sinn hat." Dennoch löste er sich von seinem Beobachtungspunkt und ging weiter in den Raum hinein.

„Ich versage nicht. Aber was ist, wenn sich zum Beispiel eine Spinne von der Decke in den Trank hangelt?"

„Dann wird dein Schrei mich frühzeitig darüber informieren", antwortete er nonchalent.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich schreien werde?"

„Deine Reaktion gegenüber einem halbwüchsigen Eisbären."

„Das kann man überhaupt nicht miteinander vergleichen!"

„Ansichtssache. Und nun konzentrier dich wieder auf den Trank!"

Mit leisem Murren folgte sie seiner Anweisung. „Er ist jetzt grün. Lindgrün, würde ich sagen."

Severus neigte den Kopf und blickte in den Kessel. „Wenn du mich fragst, ist es eher khaki."

Hermine erstarrte, ehe sie langsam ihren Kopf hob und ihn unglaubig ansah. „Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass Khaki so ziemlich das Gegenteil von Lindgrün ist", begann sie monoton, „Wann hattest du vor, es mir zu sagen?"

„In genau diesem Moment." Um seine Lippen spielte ein verhaltenes Lächeln.

„Verdammter Mistkerl!", seufzte sie, kam jedoch um den Tisch herum und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung.

* * *

- 08.09.2002 -

* * *

Hermine betrachtete die blauen Zahlen, die über Severus' Kopf aufgestiegen waren und notierte sie sich auf ein kleines Stück Pergament. Er selbst konnte nur unförmige Schlieren erkennen, so wie er alles als unförmige Schlieren erkannte.

Doch nach Hermines Aussage sollte sich das mit einer Brille beheben lassen. Nachdem sie dem Heilungsprozess nach einer genaueren Untersuchung noch drei Wochen eingeräumt hatte, hatte sie nun beschlossen, dass es von alleine nicht mehr besser werden würde. Der Gedanke an eine Brille missfiel ihm zwar sehr, doch es war ein Übel, mit dem er umgehen könnte.

„Gut, ich werde das Ganze dann an Albus schicken. Hast du eine Vorstellung davon, wie die Brille aussehen soll?"

Severus hob eine Augenbraue, während sie eine kurze Notiz kritzelte. „Ich dachte an zwei Gläser und ein Gestell."

„Scherzkeks", murmelte sie beiläufig. Und fuhr gleich fort: „Ein metallener Rahmen würde dir stehen, denke ich. Schmal und nicht zu auffällig. Und eher ovale Gläser."

„Firlefanz", grummelte er. Dieser ganze Hickhack mit Formen und Farben war ihm relativ egal. Natürlich wusste er, dass die falsche Brille ein Gesicht sehr unvorteilhaft gestalten konnte. Doch zum einen war er überzeugt, dass bei ihm ohnehin nicht mehr viel zu retten war, und zum anderen kamen bei ihm keine Gestelle infrage, die auch nur ansatzweise diese Wirkung haben könnten.

Dennoch war es vielleicht nicht schlecht, dass Hermine sich Gedanken darüber machte. Er schätzte ihren Geschmack als vernünftig ein und würde sich darauf verlassen, dass sie ihm das richtige bestellen würde.

„Ich denke mal, es wird einige Tage dauern, ehe die Brille fertig ist. Bis dahin wirst du noch so zurecht kommen müssen." Sie wandte sich vom Tisch ab, an dem er saß, und legte das Pergament in den Brotkorb.

„Das dürfte nach den letzten Monaten kein Problem sein." Er streckte die Hand aus und griff nach ihrer Gürtelschlaufe. Hermine quietschte leise, als er sie an sich zog und zwischen seinen Beinen in die Arme schloss.

„Severus, du bist unmöglich!", beschwerte sie sich, ließ sich aber ohne große Widerworte zu einem Kuss bringen. „Ich muss… Wäsche machen", nuschelte sie danach allerdings und befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung.

„Du musst in letzter Zeit immer irgendwelche Hausarbeiten erledigen. Ich weiß noch nicht mal, was du dir zum Geburtstag wünschst!"

Sie hatte die Küche schon verlassen, noch während er gesprochen hatte. „Gar nichts!", rief sie ihm dennoch zu, was ihn leise schnauben ließ.

* * *

- 13.09.2002 -

* * *

Als Severus an diesem Freitag aufstand, fiel sein Blick auf einen unförmigen braunen Fleck auf dem Tisch in seinem Zimmer. Wie fast immer in den letzten Wochen hatte Hermine in ihrem Zimmer geschlafen (sie behauptete hartnäckig, er würde schnarchen) und so musste er nicht mal besonders leise oder vorsichtig sein.

Er durchquerte den Raum und nahm die Schachtel in die Hand. Die Form allein verriet ihm schon, dass es ein Brillenetui war, und so klappte er es auf und nahm die Brille heraus. Die Gläser fühlten sich dick an, doch angesichts seiner wirklich schlechten Sicht war das wohl nicht weiter verwunderlich. Also setzte er das Gestell seufzend auf seine Nase und traute sich mehrere Sekunden lang nicht, die Augen zu öffnen.

Das fremde Etwas ließ seinen Nasenrücken unangenehm kribbeln und fühlte sich eigenartig auf seinen Ohren an. Aber das waren nur Details, die sich später geben würden. Er atmete einmal tief durch und blinzelte in das Licht, das vom Fenster aus in den Raum fiel. Der Fensterrahmen war scharf. Ebenso wie der Tisch und die Holzbretter des Fußbodens. Seine Hände hatten klare Umrisse, sogar die Linien in seiner Handfäche konnte er erkennen.

Severus stieß ein leises Schnauben aus und ging hinüber ins Bad. Kaum hatte er das Licht in dem fensterlosen Raum eingeschaltet, blickte ihm ein rosiges Gesicht mit abstehenden Haaren und einer schwarzen Brille entgegen. Für einen abstrakten Moment kam ihm der Gedanke, dass diese Beschreibung auch auf Potter gepasst hatte, aber er verweilte lieber nicht dort.

Der Anblick war fremd und bekannt gleichermaßen. Immerhin hatte er schon seit Jahren eine Lesebrille besessen, die er allerdings immer zu tragen vermieden hatte. Er trat dichter an den Spiegel und stellte fest, dass die Brille mit einigen guten Illusionszaubern belegt sein musste. Die Gläser sahen nicht ansatzweise so dick aus, wie sie sich angefühlt hatten. Nach einigen Minuten beschloss er, dass er mit diesem Aussehen würde leben können.

Dennoch nahm er die Brille vorerst wieder ab und zog sich aus, um zu duschen. Hermine würde auch noch eine halbe Stunde warten können, ehe er ihr sein neues Äußeres präsentierte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Besagte halbe Stunde später ging er die Treppen hinunter. Er verursachte dabei keinen Laut, so wie er es sich in den letzten Monaten angewöhnt hatte. Ebenso lautlos ließ er den Flur hinter sich und trat in die Küchentür, ohne dass Hermine ihn bemerkte.

Sie war damit beschäftigt, den Frühstückstisch zu decken, und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Severus betrachtete ihren Körper, wie es ihm seit langem nicht mehr möglich gewesen war. Der Tag versprach warm zu werden und sie hatte sich für eine weite, beige Hose entschieden, die sie mit einem roten ärmellosen Oberteil kombinierte. Ihre Füße waren nackt und verursachten schmatzende Geräusche auf den Fliesen.

Sie stand am Kühlschrank und sortierte Aufschnitt auf den Tisch. Als sie die Tür des Gerätes schloss und sich ihm seitlich präsentierte, bildeten sich statt des Lächelns jedoch tiefe Runzeln auf seiner Stirn. Er versteifte sich.

In diesem Moment wurde Hermine auf ihn aufmerksam und erschrak. „Severus…", keuchte sie und legte sich eine Hand auf die Brust.

Severus hob nicht einmal den Kopf, sondern starrte weiterhin ihre Körpermitte an. Hermines Blicke folgten seinen und sie gab einen erstickten Laut von sich. „Hermine, beantworte mir nur eine Frage", begann er mit sehr ruhiger und genau akzentuierter Stimme. „Wann genau wolltest du mich darüber informieren, dass du schwanger bist?"

* * *

TBC...


	39. 309: Alte und neue Wunden

**Kapitel 3.09 – Alte und neue Wunden**

* * *

Severus wirbelte herum und ließ die Küche hinter sich. Hermine rief nach ihm, aber er hörte es kaum. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, wie die Wut durch seinen restlichen Körper. Immer wieder ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten, es verlangte ihn danach, irgendetwas zu zerstören.

Im nächsten Moment fasste Hermine ihn am Arm und drehte ihn zu sich herum. „Severus, bitte hör mir zu!"

„Nein! Nicht jetzt. Ich hätte dir die ganze Zeit zugehört, die letzten Wochen und Monate. Aber jetzt ist es zu spät." Während er ihr in die Augen sah, spürte er nicht mehr als Enttäuschung und Wut, Unglaube darüber, dass sie seine Blindheit dazu ausgenutzt hatte, eine Schwangerschaft vor ihm geheim zu halten.

Er riss seinen Arm aus ihrem Griff und ging hinunter ins Labor. Dort drehte er ruhelos seine Runden und verfluchte Albus und die Welt, dass er in diesem Haus festsaß. Er wollte laufen, irgendwohin. Am besten zum Haus seiner Eltern, zum Boot, mit dem er auf das Meer hinausfahren konnte. Die Gischt in seinem Gesicht und die salzige Luft, um ihn wieder klar denken zu lassen.

Aber nichts davon war möglich und so blieb ihm nicht mehr übrig, als sich heftig atmend mit den Händen am Tisch vor sich abzustützen und alleine einen Weg aus der Wut und Enttäuschung zu finden. Mehrere Atemzüge lang hielt er die Augen geschlossen und erinnerte sich daran, wie es in den letzten Monaten gewesen war. Wie er irgendwo gesessen und die Sekunden gezählt hatte. Er schaffte es nicht, diese Ruhe auch jetzt aufzubauen.

Dafür machte gerade alles zu viel Sinn. Dass Hermine nicht in seinem Bett schlief, denn er hätte den Bauch spüren können. Dass sie sich kaum berühren ließ. Dass sie nur noch selten und in distanzierten Positionen mit ihm geschlafen hatte. Dass ihre Stimmung ab und an umschlug wie das Wetter im April. Er schüttelte den Kopf und stieß schnaubend den Atem aus seinen Lungen.

Er war wirklich blind gewesen. Und sein Zurückschrecken vor zu viel Körperkontakt, das er bis jetzt nicht richtig hatte ablegen können, hatte sein übriges getan. Er hatte sogar geglaubt, sie würde nur Rücksicht auf ihn nehmen. Er schnaubte bitter.

Letztendlich entschied er sich dafür, diese Gedanken vorerst beiseite zu schieben. Sonst würde er den Verstand verlieren. Und gleichzeitig wollte er nicht genauso mit dieser Sache verfahren, wie er es mit allem anderen getan hatte, das ihm zugesetzt hatte. Emotionen abspalten und getrennt wegsperren, bis sie nicht mehr wehtaten. Das hier war zu wichtig.

Nein, stattdessen tat er das, was er getan hatte, bevor Albus diesen Käfig in seinen Verstand gesetzt hatte. Er wählte mit Bedacht einen Kessel aus, suchte sich Zutaten zusammen und rückte mit verbissener Miene die Brille zurecht, ehe er seine Ärmel hochkrempelte und zu brauen begann.

* * *

- 15.09.2002 -

* * *

Severus atmete auf, als er die Tür zum Dachboden hinter sich schloss. Die staubige warme Luft floss träge an seinem Gesicht vorbei, ließ seine Nase kribbeln und ihm den Schweiß ausbrechen. Und trotzdem war es allemal besser, als sich an anderen Orten im Haus aufzuhalten.

In den letzten beiden Tagen hatte Hermine ihn nicht eine Minute in Ruhe gelassen. Ständig tauchte sie irgendwo auf, fasste ihn an und wollte ihn dazu zwingen, ihr zuzuhören. Nun, er war noch nie jemand gewesen, den man zum Zuhören zwingen konnte und dementsprechend hatte er sich auch jedes Mal recht unwirsch von ihr losgemacht. Sie hatte einen Fehler gemacht. Einen gewaltigen Fehler. Und in ihm loderte jedes Mal eine gefährliche Mischung aus Abscheu und Enttäuschung auf, wenn er sie nur sah. Es war besser, wenn sie ihm erstmal nicht zu nahe kam.

Doch er hatte sie in den letzten beiden Tagen auch ausreichend vermisst, um sich sicher zu sein, dass er sie nicht aufgeben würde. Nicht sie und schon gar nicht sein Kind.

Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf bei diesem Gedanken. Sein Kind… Er hatte es bisher nie gewagt, soweit zu denken. Bisher war er froh gewesen, dass Hermine seine Gefühle erwiderte und beschlossen hatte, der Beziehung eine Chance zu geben. Kinder waren etwas gewesen, von dem er sich schon vor Jahren verabschiedet hatte. Und dieser Entschluss war eigentlich mit jedem Tag, den er vor einer Klasse verbracht hatte, ein kleines bisschen stärker geworden. Er hätte es wirklich begrüßt, wenn er mehr Zeit gehabt hätte, sich an diese Vorstellung zu gewöhnen.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen löste er sich von der Tür und ging zum Fenster hinüber. Er öffnete es quietschend und atmete erleichtert auf, als die frische Luft in den kleinen Raum sickerte. Vermutlich würde er sich an ein Kind gewöhnen. Lucius hatte ihm einmal gesagt, dass man irgendwann feststellte, dass die Welt nicht unterging, wenn man einmal ratlos war. Damals hatten sie einander noch als Freunde bezeichnet.

Und wäre das nicht so, hätte Severus nicht viel um die Worte des Mannes gegeben. Doch er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Lucius es genauso gemeint hatte. Man lernte, mit dem Kind umzugehen, wie das Kind lernte, mit einem selbst umzugehen.

Severus schloss die Augen und sog die allmählich kühler werdende Luft tief in seine Lungen. Der Herbst war immer deutlicher zu spüren. Er kroch in ihre Dimension wie Regenwürmer durch lockeren Humusboden. In anderthalb Monaten war schon Samhain und dann war es nur noch ein Katzensprung bis Weihnachten. Feste, die er mit Hermine feiern würde. Und inzwischen hörte es sich nicht einmal mehr grausam an, dies hier zu tun.

Obwohl er sich besser fühlen würde, wenn sie das Kind im Sankt Mungos zur Welt bringen könnte. Er hatte es nicht unbedingt darauf abgesehen, in nächster Zeit als Geburtshelfer tätig zu werden. Ein schiefes Grinsen schlich über sein Gesicht, das alle Enttäuschung mit sich nahm und nur noch einen Anflug von Neugierde und Nervosität zurückließ. Eine Familie. Er würde eine Familie haben.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür zum Dachboden auf und das Grinsen verschwand. Severus schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, während Hermine zu ihm kam. „Severus, wir müssen reden", sagte sie leise.

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und war überrascht, wie leicht es ihm noch immer fiel, eine Maske aus Ablehnung über sein Gesicht zu legen. Vermutlich würde er es niemals wieder verlernen. „Wir hätten reden müssen", zischte er und wollte an ihr vorbei gehen.

Hermine streckte die Hand aus und hielt ihn fest. „Du kannst nicht für immer vor mir weglaufen! Ich bekomme ein Kind von dir, Severus!"

Er hob eine Augenbraue und fixierte ihre Hand so lange, bis sie sie zurückzog. „Sag bloß", entgegnete er dann trocken und ließ sie stehen.

Zwar würde er ihr früher oder später verzeihen, aber noch war die Enttäuschung über ihr Schweigen zu groß.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Als Severus an diesem Abend in sein Zimmer zurückkehrte, fand er wie schon häufiger zuvor ein Paket auf seinem Tisch. Seine Miene erhellte sich etwas und er schloss die Tür hinter sich ab, bevor er Albus' neueste Lieferung genauer unter die Lupe nahm.

Vor drei Tagen hatte er dem alten Mann einen kurzen Brief geschickt, in dem er ihn gebeten hatte, die beiliegende Bestellung an Meister Ardolofo in Italien weiterzuleiten. Offensichtlich hatte er es getan, denn das Paket war originalverpackt und ungeöffnet. Severus gab ein zufriedenes Grunzen von sich.

Im letzten Jahr hatte Hermine ihm gedroht, dass sie ihn in die Zukunft und wieder zurück hexen würde, wenn er auch nur auf die Idee kam, ihr etwas zum Geburtstag zu schenken. Er hatte ihre Worte wiederholt, als es auf seinen Geburtstag zugegangen war. Dieses Jahr allerdings war er bereit, das Risiko einzugehen.

Dass sie sich mit dem Verbreiten ihrer Wünsche allerdings zurückhielt, hatte es ihm nicht ganz leicht gemacht, das richtige zu finden. Sicher war er sich immer noch nicht, aber er war optimistisch, dass er zumindest die richtige Richtung eingeschlagen hatte.

In dem Paket lag ein schwarzes, ledernes Etui, das mit einem flachen, ebenfalls ledernen Band und einer silbernen Schnalle verschlossen war. Severus öffnete es mit der Routine eines Mannes, der so etwas schon oft getan hatte. Und tatsächlich war es auch so, denn er selbst besaß ein Etui, das beinahe genauso aussah. Über die Jahre hatte es Flecken bekommen, war abgenutzt und erzählte von Jahrzehnten der Arbeit damit. Dieses hier war nagelneu und roch auch so.

Unbewusst sog er den Geruch des Leders tief in seine Nase. Seitdem er zeitweilig auf seinen Sehnerv hatte verzichten müssen, verließ er sich viel mehr auf die Gerüche und Geräusche in seiner Umgebung. Sie zeichneten mitunter ein genaueres Bild als alles, was das Auge ihm hätte sagen können.

Der Tränkemeister setzte sich an den Tisch und schlug das Etui auf. Es war mehr ein eingerolltes, sehr breites Lederband, auf dem Instrumente zur Trankherstellung befestigt worden waren. Ein Sortiment der grundlegenden Messer, Spatel, Pinzetten, Pipetten und Pressen reihte sich aneinander. Bis auf wenige Ausnahmen bestand alles aus robustem Silber und die Ausnahmen waren für die wenigen Tränke, bei denen nicht mit Silber gearbeitet werden durfte.

Es war Tradition unter den Tränkemeistern, dass der Mentor seinem Schüler diese Grundaustattung schenkte. Normalerweise taten sie dies zur Abschlussprüfung, doch sein eigener Mentor hatte dabei eine Ausnahme gemacht und Severus hatte festgestellt, dass er in seiner eigenen Prüfung besser zurechtgekommen war, nur weil er sein eigenes, bekanntes Werkzeug hatte benutzen dürfen. Er wollte Hermine denselben Vorteil zukommen lassen.

Mit erfahrenem Blick nahm er ein Gerät nach dem anderen heraus, prüfte die Schärfe der Klingen und die Sauberkeit, mit der bei der Herstellung gearbeitet worden war. Meister Ardolofo hatte wie immer ausgezeichnete Ware geliefert. Er war eine Koryphäe auf dem Gebiet der Metallbearbeitung und bekannt für die Herstellung maßgefertigter Trankwerkzeuge.

Erst nachdem er sich von diesen Dingen überzeugt hatte, nahm er eines der Messer zur Hand und hielt den Griff in das Licht seiner Lampe. Ganz unten war in jedes Werkzeug der Buchstabe H eingraviert worden, so wie bei ihm ein S. Severus fuhr mit seinem Daumer darüber und spürte die feinen Vertiefungen. Gleichzeitig bemerkte er die Unterschiede in der Gravur, die er von seinem eigenen Werkzeug gewohnt war.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen riss er sich schließlich aus seinen Gedanken, steckte das Messer an seinen Platz zurück und rollte das Leder wieder auf. Möglicherweise hatte er mit diesem Geschenk absolut daneben gegriffen. Doch eigentlich war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass Hermine Gefallen daran finden würde.

Er legte das Etui wieder in das Paket zurück und verstaute es an einem Ort, an dem Hermine es bis zu ihrem Geburtstag hoffentlich nicht finden würde. Dann setzte er sich nach langer Zeit das erste Mal wieder an die Ausarbeitung seiner Aufzeichnungen über die Umkehrung des Vicissitudo Virtus.

* * *

- 17.09.2002 -

* * *

Leise stieg Severus die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss hinunter. Merkwürdige, ihm unbekannte Geräusche hatten ihn angelockt und er hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, während er sich der Wohnzimmertür näherte. Er belegte sich selbst mit einem Illusionszauber, denn wenn jemand es geschafft haben sollte, Albus' Barriere zu überwinden und in das Haus einzudringen, dann wäre es sinnvoller, wenn er Severus nicht gleich sehen würde.

Unter diesem Schutz schlich er weiter und spähte um die Ecke. Hermine lag auf der Couch, die Augen halb geschlossen und einen Arm unter dem Kopf. Es schien ihr soweit gut zu gehen und zu seiner Verwunderung wirkte sie weder nervös noch ängstlich. Eher entspannt und schläfrig.

Plötzlich knallte es laut und Severus erschrak. Jemand schrie, doch es war nicht Hermine. Alarmiert wirbelte er herum und runzelte seine Stirn. Auf dem Tisch, der eigentlich zum Essen gedacht war, stand ein schwarzer Kasten. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe Severus realisierte, dass es ein Fernseher war und – was noch schlimmer war – dass er darauf hereingefallen war.

Mit nichtsdestotrotz erleichtertem Gesichtsausdruck steckte er den Zauberstab weg und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass ein elektronisches Muggelgerät in einer so magisch abgeschirmten Umgebung funktionieren würde. Und gleich darauf überkam ihn die Vorstellung von Albus in einem Elektronikfachgeschäft, um Hermines Bestellung zu besorgen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und beobachtete die Verfolgungsjagd, die der Film oder was auch immer Hermine sich gerade ansah, zu bieten hatte. Nach ein paar Minuten wandte er sich allerdings ab und ging dazu über, Hermine zu betrachten. Wie es aussah, war sie nun gänzlich eingeschlafen und angesichts der Lautstärke, die dieser Film an den Tag legte, war das eine wirklich außergewöhnliche Leistung.

Schließlich hob er den Illusionszauber auf, der ihn noch immer verbarg, schaltete den Fernseher aus und ging vor der Couch in die Hocke. Hermine hatte von seinem Tun nichts mitbekommen, doch er traute ihrem Schlaf nicht mehr, seitdem er mehrfach mitbekommen hatte, dass sie mitunter durch leiseste Geräusche erwachte. Also vertiefte er ihren Schlaf mit einem Zauber, bevor er sie auf seine Arme hob und nach oben trug.

Ihr Körper schmiegte sich warm und angenehm schwer an seinen eigenen und eine Welle von Sehnsucht schwappte über ihn hinweg. Severus lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen, drückte sie fester an sich und musste sich dazu zwingen, die letzten Schritte zu ihrem Bett zu gehen und sie auch wirklich abzulegen. Die Verlockung, sie einfach weiter im Arm zu halten, war riesig. Aber er wusste, wenn er es jetzt nicht tat, würde er gar nicht mehr gehen.

Deswegen deckte er sie lediglich zu, strich über ihre warme Wange und drehte sich dann um, um das Zimmer zu verlassen. Dennoch zog sich etwas schmerzhaft in ihm zusammen, als er sich auf sein Bett setzte und vor sich auf den Boden starrte.

* * *

- 18.09.2002 -

* * *

Severus war früh ins Bett gegangen. Hermines Blicke setzten ihm mehr zu, als er selbst unter Folter bereit gewesen wäre zuzugeben und er hatte ihr einfach aus dem Weg gehen wollen. Morgen war ihr Geburtstag und noch immer fühlte es sich für ihn schlichtweg unmöglich an, normal mit ihr zu reden. Und immer, wenn er an diesen Punkt kam und sich selbst dafür verfluchte, dass er so unglaublich starrköpfig war, dachte er daran, dass sie mindestens drei Monate lang geschwiegen hatte und dann schien es nicht mehr so schlimm.

Dennoch fand er an diesem Abend keinen Schlaf und drehte sich irgendwann frustriert auf den Rücken, nur um die Decke anzustarren. Er überlegte, ob er aufstehen und lesen sollte, konnte sich aber nicht so richtig dazu bringen, sein Bett zu verlassen. Allmählich wurde es wieder kühler und nur in Schlafanzug und Morgenmantel würde er schnell zu frösteln beginnen.

In diesem Moment ging seine Tür auf und er hob erstaunt den Kopf, während Hermine sich durch einen schmalen Spalt schob und danach von innen gegen die geschlossene Tür lehnte. Er konnte sie atmen hören.

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht in meiner Nähe sein willst. Und vor allem nicht mit reden willst", sagte sie. „Aber ich will es. Und morgen ist mein Geburtstag und den will ich nicht schweigend verbringen." Sie stockte und strich sich einige Haarsträhnen hinter das Ohr. „Bitte Severus, bitte rede mit mir. Bitte sag mir, dass ich… dass _wir_ dich nicht verloren haben."

Severus schluckte, als er hörte, wie ihre Stimme bei den letzten Worten merklich abgerutscht war. Seine Stirn furchte sich und er wandte den Blick ab, dann nickte er seufzend, schlug seine Bettdecke zur Seite und rutschte an die Wand.

Hermines nackte Füße waren auf dem Holzfußboden zu hören, als sie eilig das Zimmer durchquerte und in sein Bett kroch. Sie zog die Nase hoch, während sie sich an ihn kuschelte. Ein Zittern fuhr durch ihren Körper und veranlasste ihn dazu, sie dicht an sich zu ziehen.

„Du hast mir so gefehlt", flüsterte sie.

Severus biss fest die Zähne aufeinander, denn die Enttäuschung wallte erneut in ihm auf. „Shh", sagte er deswegen, strich durch ihre Haare und sog den vertrauten Magnoliengeruch ein. Möglicherweise würde er jetzt einschlafen können.

* * *

- 19.09.2002 -

* * *

Tatsache war, er hatte die ganze Nacht wachgelegen.

Hermine hatte sich irgendwann aus seinem Arm gerollt und Severus hatte es zugelassen. Was hätte er auch anderes tun sollen? Nun, danach hatte er sie jedenfalls beobachtet. Auf die Seite gerollt, den Kopf in eine Hand und den Ellbogen tief in die Matratze gestützt, hatte er sie einfach nur angesehen (dass er dafür nun diese Brille brauchte, war ungewohnt). Wann immer er die Augen schloss, fühlte es sich an, als würde man ihm etwas wegnehmen. Etwas Wertvolles. Etwas, das er nicht verlieren wollte. Und so war es ihm irgendwann gegen vier Uhr morgens endlich gelungen, die Enttäuschung hinter sich zu lassen.

Inzwischen kroch das Licht der Morgensonne in sein Zimmer und gab den grauen Schemen mehr Tiefe. Hermines Gesicht war entspannt und rosig. Sie sah besser aus als in den letzten Tagen. Ihr Atem ging ruhig und tief, die braunen Locken schimmerten leicht (auch wenn sie komplett durcheinander waren und Hermine später ihre liebe Not haben würde, sie zu kämmen).

Die Bettdecke war ein Stück nach unten gerutscht und da das T-Shirt, das sie zum Schlafen trug, eher kurz war, konnte er einen schmalen Streifen nackter Haut sehen. Haut, die sich über ein kleines Bäuchlein spannte.

Ein nervöses Kribbeln lief durch seinen Körper, als er die Decke weiter zur Seite und das T-Shirt nach oben zog. Das Gummiband ihres Slips schmiegte sich eng an ihre Taille und barg ihren schwangeren Bauch wie ein Geheimnis. Severus zögerte einen langen Moment, bevor er seine Hand flach auf die Wölbung legte und als die Wärme seine Finger berührte, sog er scharf die Luft ein.

Seine Blicke glitten hoch zu Hermines Gesicht, doch sie schlief noch immer. Nur ihr Mund stand ein kleines Stück offen.

Severus bewegte seine Hand und versuchte sich vorzustellen, dass darunter, nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt, sein Kind lag. Möglicherweise schlief es ebenfalls, vielleicht war es aber auch wach. Er konnte nichts spüren. Vermutlich war es dafür noch zu früh.

Doch es fühlte sich gut an. Fest und warm. Er konnte sich keinen besseren Ort vorstellen, an dem sein Kind jetzt sein könnte.

In diesem Moment hob Hermine ihre linke Hand und legte sie auf seine. Severus zwang sich, sie nicht anzusehen, sondern nur diese Berührung zuzulassen. Ein zartes Streicheln auf seiner Haut, kühle Finger, die sich mit seinen verflochten.

„Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?", durchbrach er schließlich die Stille des Morgens.

Von Hermine war ein leises Seufzen zu hören. „Ich hatte Angst."

Nun sah er sie doch an und zwischen seinen Augenbrauen hatte sich eine tiefe Falte gebildet. „Angst vor mir?"

„Nein. Angst davor, es wieder zu verlieren. Und Angst vor deiner Reaktion." Sie drehte ihren Kopf ein wenig auf dem Kissen. Vermutlich versuchte sie eine Position zu finden, in der sie bequem liegen und ihn dennoch ansehen konnte. „Du warst blind und ich habe gesehen, wie sehr du darunter gelitten hast. Außerdem wusste ich nicht, wie du es aufnehmen würdest. Wir sind immerhin noch nicht lange zusammen und so eine Entscheidung…" Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Man sollte sie eigentlich gemeinsam treffen."

„Warum hast du das nicht getan?"

„Es war keine bewusste Entscheidung." Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und lachte kurz auf. „Kaum zu glauben. Eine Medihexe, die ungewollt schwanger wird. Das darf niemals jemand erfahren!"

„Du hättest es mir trotzdem sagen müssen."

„Ich weiß. Aber ich hatte Angst, dass ich dich dann verlieren könnte. Du bist immer so rational, so distanziert. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob wir das schaffen würden." Sie blinzelte mehrmals.

Severus hingegen starrte sie mit gequälter Miene an. Rational und distanziert. Nun, das waren Adjektive, die sicher auf ihn zutrafen. Aber nicht, wenn es um Hermine ging. Es gab niemanden, der ihn so leiden lassen konnte wie sie. Der ihm so nahe ging wie sie. Der ihm mehr das Gefühl gab, nur ein abhängiger Haufen Mann zu sein. „Wir werden es schaffen."

Hermine lächelte zögerlich. Er beugte sich zu ihr und versuchte ihr zu zeigen, was er nicht aussprechen konnte. Wie sehr er sie brauchte und wollte, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete. Und wie wenig er bereit war, sie jemals wieder aufzugeben. Hermine beantwortete seine Bemühungen mit einem leisen Seufzen.

„Ich liebe dich auch", murmelte sie, die Wangen rot und die Lippen geschwollen.

„Verschweige mir niemals wieder etwas, das unser Leben verändern wird."

„Niemals." Sie legte ihre Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich herunter.

Severus allerdings ließ den Kuss nur flüchtig zu. Dann senkte er seinen Kopf neben ihren, strich mit seinen Lippen über die zarte Haut ihres Halses und saugte daran, bis er sicher war, dass sie einen tiefroten Beweis behalten würde. In dieser Beziehung hatte er noch eine Rechnung offen.

„Du hast mir so gefehlt", flüsterte Hermine atemlos, während sie ihn halb auf sich zog und mit ihrer freien Hand unter sein Shirt schlüpfte.

„Gut so." Er strich erneut über ihren Bauch, konnte kaum glauben, welche Anziehungskraft er nun auf ihn hatte. Als müsste er die vergangenen vier Monate nachholen, als ginge es darum, Hermine und sein Kind kennen zu lernen.

Schließlich zog sie ihm mit gierigen Blicken sein Schlafanzugoberteil über den Kopf. Ihre Blicke wanderten über seine Brust, ihre Finger folgten und hinterließen kühle Spuren. Er griff nach ihrem Handgelenk und führte ihre Hand an seine Lippen. Das Bedürfnis, sie zu wärmen überkam ihn – allerdings nicht auf dem konventionellen Weg.

Hermine sog überrascht die Luft ein, als er ihr T-Shirt nach oben schob, half ihm dann jedoch, es ihr auszuziehen. Ihre Brüste waren prall und größer als sonst und Severus konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, sie begierig anzustarren.

Hermine hielt ihn an den Schultern zurück, als er sich über sie beugte. „Sei vorsichtig. Sie sind… empfindlich", bat sie und lief tatsächlich rosa an.

Er strich ihr über die Wange und küsste sie erneut. „Ich werde aufpassen."

Dann folgte er seiner Neugierde und begann, mit seiner Zungenspitze feuchte Kreise um ihre Brustwarzen zu ziehen. Die Höfe waren dunkler als er sie in Erinnerung hatte, die Haut irgendwie weicher. Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl und das offensichtlich nicht nur für ihn, denn Hermine bog ihren Rücken durch und gab ein kehliges Stöhnen von sich.

Nach ein paar Minuten traute er sich, seinen Mund komplett um ihre Brustwarze zu legen und vorsichtig daran zu saugen. Hermines Atmung wurde schneller, ihre Füße schoben sich über das Bettlaken und die Finger, die über seinen Rücken tanzten, waren bereits merklich wärmer. Severus feixte über die Geräusche, die sie machte, als er sich ihrer anderen Brust zuwandte.

Nachdem er ausreichend dafür gesorgt hatte, dass ihr der Schweiß ausbrach und sie sich dem Reich der Unzurechnungsfähigkeit näherte, zog seine Zunge einen Pfad hinunter zu ihrem Bauch. Der Nabel war bereits jetzt gespannt und weniger tief, als er es in Erinnerung hatte. Direkt darunter setzte eine dunkelbraune Linie an, die hinab in ihren Schambereich führte. Es war wie eine Einladung, schriftlich und verpflichtend.

Severus hakte seine Finger im Bündchen ihres Slips ein und ermunterte Hermine dazu, ihr Becken anzuheben. Ein verführerisch duftendes Dreieck dunkler Locken wurde sichtbar, das noch breiter wurde, als sie ihre Beine bereitwillig für ihn spreizte.

Erst da bemerkte er, wie sehr er selbst erregt war. Die weite Hose, die er trug, hatte außerordentlich zu seiner Selbstbeherrschung beigetragen. Nun allerdings zog er sie aus, ehe er ihre Oberschenkel massierte.

Hermine streichelte derweil sich selbst, da sie ihn nicht mehr erreichen konnte. Die Art, wie sie ihre Brüste berührte und zusammenschob, ließ seine Kehle trocken werden und das Verlangen stieg. Es sah so vorsichtig und sanft aus, so absolut weiblich. Er musste sich dazu zwingen, ruhig zu bleiben und sie nicht so rücksichtslos zu nehmen, wie er es am Anfang ihrer Beziehung häufiger getan hatte.

Er glitt die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel hinauf und schloss die Augen, als die feuchte Hitze seine Fingerkuppen berührte. Sie war bereit, er musste es nicht mehr länger hinauszögern. Also rückte er noch ein Stück weiter nach oben, schob Hermines Beine auseinander und drang vorsichtig, sehr langsam in sie ein.

Sie keuchte und riss den Mund und die Augen auf. Severus ließ ihre Beine los und beugte sich über sie, bis er sich neben ihrem Kopf abstützen konnte.

„Pass auf", murmelte sie und spähte zwischen ihre Körper.

Er legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob es hob. „Es ist alles in Ordnung", raunte er mit tiefer Stimme, dann küsste er sie. Seine Zunge glitt in ihren Mund und tänzelte um ihre, während er einen langsamen Rhythmus wählte, in dem er sein Becken bewegte. Das Spiel ihrer Scheidenmuskeln war anders als sonst, so als stünde sie bereits kurz vor ihrem Höhepunkt. Severus glaubte Sterne zu sehen. Sterne, die nach Magnolien rochen und sich nach Zuhause anfühlten.

Er seufzte und stöhnte, so wie sie es tat. Sein Unterleib pulsierte erregt und ihre Hitze schien noch weiter zuzunehmen, sofern das überhaupt möglich war. Er schmeckte das Salz des frischen Schweißes auf ihrer Oberlippe, strich durch die verknoteten Haare und ein letzter rationaler Teil seines Verstandes achtete darauf, dass nicht zu viel Gewicht auf ihrem Körper lastete.

Dann krallten sich Hermines Finger plötzlich in seine Schulter und das wilde Zucken um seine Erektion ließ Severus nach Luft schnappen. Ihr Mund glitt von seinem, sein Kopf sank auf ihr Schlüsselbein und der flacher Atem strich kühl über seine Haut. Er hatte keine Chance mehr, sich irgendwie zu kontrollieren oder zurückzuhalten. Ein gewaltiges Rauschen breitete sich in seinem Körper aus, während er sich seinem Höhepunkt ergab. Seine Arme begannen beängstigend zu zittern und nach einem letzten Stoß fiel er neben ihr auf das Bett und blieb schwer atmend liegen.

Mehrere Minuten lang sagte keiner von ihnen etwas, sie bewegten sich nicht einmal. Schließlich war es Hermine, die nach der Bettdecke angelte und sie knisternd über ihre Körper zog. Severus hieß sie in seinem Arm willkommen und küsste ihre noch immer feuchte Stirn. Seine Finger verhakten sich in ihren Haaren, als er sie über ihre Schulter streichen wollte und Hermine gab einen zischenden Schmerzenslaut von sich.

„Du wirst einen Zauber brauchen, um sie zu kämmen", ließ er sie trocken wissen, nachdem er sich daraus befreit hatte.

„Sei's drum", murmelte sie schläfrig. „Bis dahin ist noch Zeit."

Und während draußen der Tag so richtig begann, dämmerten sie beide einem angenehmen Schlaf entgegen.

* * *

TBC...


	40. 310: Der Ruf der Freiheit

°guckt hektisch zur uhr° O.O Tut mir leid, dass ich so spät bin. Und dann auch noch ohne Review-Antworten. °schäm° Wir machen im Moment Urlaubsvertretung in der Praxis, was Überstunden und Stress bedeutet. Ich hab's einfach nicht geschafft.  
Deswegen an dieser Stelle ein Dankeschön an euch und viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel! °butterbier und schokofrösche hinstell°

* * *

**Kapitel 3.10 – Der Ruf der Freiheit**

* * *

- 28.10.2002 -

* * *

Severus beobachtete Hermine genau, während sie den Test ausfüllte, den er für sie zusammengestellt hatte. Seitdem ihre Schwangerschaft weiter fortgeschritten war, wollten weder er noch sie es riskieren, allzu viele Tränke zu brauen – zumal die Tränke, die er jetzt lehren würde, bereits in die gefährlichere Richtung tendierten. Sie hatten sich nach einigem Hin und Her darauf geeinigt, vorerst bei der Theorie zu bleiben.

Denn zu seiner Erleichterung war Hermine von ihrem Geburtstagsgeschenk begeistert gewesen, hatte jedoch auch darauf bestanden, es sofort auszuprobieren. So war er nicht drum herum gekommen, ihren Geburtstag anstatt mit ihr im Bett mit ihr im Labor zu verbringen.

Nun war ihre Stirn tief gerunzelt, während sie über den Fragen brütete. Da er sie von der Seite am Tisch sitzen sah, konnte er auch den Schwangerschaftsbauch deutlich erkennen. Der fünfte Monat stand ihr ausgesprochen gut und soweit er es beurteilen konnte, ging es ihr auch gut. Sie hatte ihm im Nachhinein berichtet, dass die ersten Monate nicht leicht gewesen waren. Geprägt von morgendlicher Übelkeit und Stimmungsschwankungen, dicken Füßen und Müdigkeit. Ihm war nichts davon aufgefallen, wofür er sich nun schon beinahe schämte.

Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, nicht allzu sehr mit sich beschäftigt gewesen zu sein während seiner Blindheit. Doch wenn er Hermines Berichten so lauschte, musste er erkennen, dass er sich da vollkommen falsch eingeschätzt hatte. Es gab so vieles, das er nicht bemerkt oder auch vergessen hatte.

Dafür tat er nun sein Bestes, um ihr die Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen, die sie verdient hatte. Ihr und seinem Kind. Hermine hatte ihn an den ersten Kindsbewegungen teilhaben lassen. Seit Jahren hatte es kaum mehr etwas gegeben, bei dem er sich gewünscht hatte, die Erinnerungen so unverfälscht wie nur irgend möglich zu bewahren. Hermine schaffte es, dass er beinahe täglich solche Momente erlebte.

Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr stand er von seinem Platz auf und ging zu ihr hinüber. „Die Zeit ist um", hauchte er, nachdem er sich zu ihr heruntergebeugt hatte. Seine Nase strich durch ihre Haare und als er noch ein bisschen tiefer hineintauchte, fand er auch die weiche Haut ihres Halses. Außerdem erlaubte diese Position ihm einen delikaten Blick in ihr Dekolleté, was ihn dreckig grinsen ließ.

„Nur noch einen Satz", nuschelte Hermine jedoch und schien nicht einmal zu bemerken, was er eigentlich mit ihr anstellte.

Severus gab ein tiefes Grollen von sich. „Keine Chance." Dann zog er das Pergament unter ihrer Feder hinaus, so dass sie einen dicken Strich quer über den freien Bereich bis zum unteren Ende malte.

„Hey!", protestierte sie und drehte sich mit dieser tiefen Falte zwischen ihren Augenbrauen zu ihm um. „Du könntest ruhig ein bisschen galanter sein. Immerhin hat dein Kind Purzelbäume geschlagen, während ich mich um die Aufgaben gekümmert habe. Das sind erschwerte Bedingungen!"

„Ich werde es bei der Benotung bedenken", erwiderte er gleichmütig.

„Ich werde dich bei Gelegenheit daran erinnern." Hermine wirkte wenig überzeugt und beobachtete, wie er das Pergament aufrollte. Schließlich fügte sie sich und legte die Feder auf den Tisch. Mit gespreizten Fingern durch ihre Haare streichend, stand sie auf. „Das Lernen ist mir auch schon mal leichter gefallen", murmelte sie.

Severus lehnte sich gegen den Tisch. „Da warst du auch jünger."

„Vielen Dank für die Blumen!"

Er lächelte nonchalent. „Außerdem warst du da nicht schwanger."

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe und kam auf ihn zu. „Und nicht von deiner Anwesenheit abgelenkt."

Er machte einen zustimmenden Laut, legte das Pergament beiseite und zog sie zwischen seine Beine. „Soll ich das nächste Mal den Raum verlassen und dich lieber mit den entsprechenden Zaubern belegen?"

„Nein, bloß nicht! Dann kann ich ja gar nicht mehr schummeln." Sie grinste und küsste ihn zärtlich. Ihr Bauch presste sich gegen seinen und Severus konnte ein paar Tritte spüren, die ihn dunkel auflachen ließen. „Mir scheint, sie hält nicht viel von Küssen", stellte Hermine seufzend fest.

„_Sie_?" Severus hob eine Augenbraue.

„Natürlich. Wenn ich ein Kind bekomme, dann ein Mädchen. Du hast genug Meinungsstärke für fünf Jungen. Ich brauche moralischen Beistand."

„Nun, wir werden sehen." Sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er auf einen Jungen tippte.

Ein Rumpeln aus der Küche beendete die sich anbahnende Diskussion jedoch bereits im Keim. Severus schob Hermine von sich und griff nach der Pergamentrolle, bevor er das Wohnzimmer verließ und in die Küche ging. Er kannte dieses Rumpeln bereits gut. Es kündigte Post von draußen an und so öffnete er den Brotkasten und fand darin einen Brief, der mit Albus' sauberer Handschrift an ihn adressiert war.

Ohne Hermines Test aus der Hand zu legen – denn sie schielte schon die ganze Zeit darauf, hoffte offenbar, doch noch eine Möglichkeit zu finden, ihren letzten Satz zu ergänzen – öffnete er den Brief und begann zu lesen.

_Severus,_

_gestern ist es uns endlich gelungen, die letzten Todesser zu finden und zu inhaftieren. Ich werde euch morgen gegen Mittag aus dem Haus holen. Habt bis dahin bitte eure Sachen gepackt. _

_Albus_

Severus blinzelte mehrmals und bemerkte gar nicht, wie seine Lippen zu einem sehr schmalen Strich wurden. Er las die wenigen Zeilen mehrmals und konnte es dennoch nicht richtig glauben. Erst nach mehreren Momenten rieselte ein nervöses Kribbeln durch seinen Körper und er hob den Blick.

„Was schreibt Albus?", fragte Hermine, wirkte über seine Reaktion allerdings leicht beunruhigt.

„Er holt uns morgen raus", antwortete Severus tonlos. Und weil Hermine ihm offenbar nicht glauben wollte, reichte er ihr den Brief, so dass sie es selbst nachlesen konnte.

„Wow", sagte sie schließlich leise und traf damit genau das, was auch Severus durch den Kopf ging. Auch wenn er es anders formuliert hätte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie beide in ihre jeweiligen Zimmer gegangen und hatten begonnen, ihre Taschen zu packen. Obwohl Hermine inzwischen meistens bei ihm schlief, war ein Großteil ihrer Sachen immer noch in ihrem Zimmer. Ein kleiner Haufen hatte sich jedoch auch schon auf seinem Tisch angesammelt.

Severus war in seine Gedanken versunken, während er die Umhänge schrumpfte und in die Tasche sortierte, die auf dem Schrank gelegen hatte – eingestaubt und in sich zusammen gefallen. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte, dass Albus sie jetzt plötzlich wieder in die reale Welt holen wollte. Natürlich war es besser, sowohl wegen Hermines Schwangerschaft als auch wegen dem Wunsch nach Freiheit an sich.

Dennoch hatte sich in den letzten Monaten einiges geändert. Als die Freiheit das letzte Mal zum Greifen nahe gewesen war, hatte Hermine sich noch gegen eine Beziehung gesträubt und ihn sehr auf die Probe gestellt. Es war eine verlockende Vorstellung gewesen, ihr effektiver aus dem Weg gehen zu können.

Nun jedoch waren sie zusammen und mehr noch, sie bekamen ein Kind. Sie hatten ein paar große Schritte aufeinander zu gemacht, von denen er nicht wusste, ob irgendeiner der anderen sie verstehen würde. Albus hatte Hermine als frische Witwe hierher geschickt und holte sie als schwangere Frau in fester Beziehung wieder heraus. Irgendwie wagte Severus zu bezweifeln, dass das die Entwicklung war, die Albus mit dieser Aktion beabsichtigt hatte.

Doch sie konnten sich nicht für immer hier verstecken und um nichts in der Welt würde er Hermine aufgeben. Die anderen (und als er diesen Begriff genauer überdachte, wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, dass es da nicht mehr viele gab) würden es einfach hinnehmen müssen.

In diesem Moment räusperte Hermine sich hinter ihm und er wandte sich von seinem nun schon halb geleerten Schrank ab. Ihre Blicke glitten wehmütig über die Regale, ehe sie angedeutet den Kopf schüttelte und sich so drehte, dass er sie von der Seite sehen konnte. „Ein Illusionszauber alleine wird es nicht tun. Sieht man in diesem Pullover, dass ich schwanger bin?"

Severus hob eine Augenbraue über diese Frage, was Hermine rosa anlaufen ließ.

„I-Ich will es nicht verheimlichen, ehrlich. Aber ich glaube, wir sollten es ihnen schonend beibringen und nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. Zumal Dinge, die man nur sieht, sich selten richtig erklären." Sie verzog das Gesicht.

Severus hingegen senkte den Blick, als er darüber nachdachte. Sie hatte nicht Unrecht mit ihren Bedenken. Deswegen zwang er sich, ihr Äußeres noch einmal zu betrachten. Sie trug einen weiten Pullover, der ihr bis zur Mitte ihrer Oberschenkel reichte. Durch ihre nun deutlich größere Oberweite fiel er so locker herunter, dass man die Ansätze des Bauches nur sah, wenn sie sich ungünstig bewegte.

„Nein, man sieht es nicht. Aber man wird es merken. Ich bezweifle, dass irgendjemand dich ohne Umarmung ankommen lässt."

„Ich werd ein paar dünne Pullover drunter ziehen. Dann ist es vielleicht... na ja, gleichmäßig dick." Sie rümpfte ihre Nase.

„Du kannst davon ausgehen, dass Molly es trotzdem bemerken wird. Sie hat ein Auge für so etwas und wenn ich mir deine Brust so ansehe, wird es sicherlich auch anderen auffallen."

„Vielleicht denken sie auch, ich hätte nur zugenommen. Was ja sogar der Wahrheit entspricht." Sie blickte mit verdrossener Miene an sich herab.

„Wird das jetzt eines dieser seltsamen Gespräche, bei denen es keine richtige Antwort für mich gibt?", erkundigte er sich mit schmalen Augen.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das musst du schon selbst rausfinden."

Er brummte leise und überdachte die Lage. Dann entschied er, es auf einen Versuch ankommen zu lassen: „Es wäre schlimmer, wenn du nicht zugenommen hättest. Außerdem wirst du das zusätzliche Gewicht nach der Geburt schnell wieder verlieren."

Hermine wog nachdenklich ihren Kopf. „Das kann ich gelten lassen." Sie kam zu ihm und ließ sich in den Arm nehmen. „Merlin, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Aussicht, nach draußen zu kommen, mich so nervös machen würde."

Severus nickte und strich mit seiner Hand über ihren Rücken. „Ich versuche die ganze Zeit daran zu denken, dass das Leben draußen auch weitergegangen ist. Ich vermute, wir sind nicht die einzigen, die interessante Neuigkeiten mitbringen."

Hermine schob sich aus seinen Armen und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Daran hab ich gar nicht gedacht."

„Nun, solange die anderen daran denken…" Er strich ihr über die Wange und küsste sie.

„Was machen wir eigentlich mit Samhain?", fragte sie dann.

Severus seufzte und wandte sich wieder seinem Schrank zu. „Wir können es auch draußen zu zweit feiern."

„Meinst du, sie werden es zulassen? Nachdem wir gerade erst wieder zu ihnen gestoßen sind?" Hermine stellte sich zwischen ihn und den Tisch, auf dem er die Tasche stehen hatte, und nahm die geschrumpften Umhänge entgegen.

„Man sollte meinen, nachdem ich dich sieben Jahre lang unterrichtet habe, wüsstest du, dass ich mich nicht dazu zwingen lasse, diesen gesellschaftlichen Festen beizuwohnen."

Hermine lächelte. „Nun, ich schon."

„Dann wirst du ihnen entweder weiß machen müssen, dass meine Art auf Dauer ansteckend ist, oder du bittest mich darum, dich ebenfalls in mein Veto mit einzubeziehen."

„Bitte?", erwiderte sie und lächelte ihn mit ihrem besten Hundeblick an.

„Feigling", knurrte er.

„Feigling ist so ein hartes Wort", säuselte sie mit lieblicher Stimme, was Severus allerdings nicht mehr als einen skeptischen Blick entlockte.

„Spar dir deine Verführungskünste für Molly. Sie wird mit der Bratpfanne hinter mir her sein, wenn sie erfährt, dass ich dich um meinen Finger gewickelt und geschwängert habe." Er zog einen Stapel dünner Pullover aus dem Regal und schrumpfte sie auf die Größe von Babypullovern.

„Dann werde ich dich mit dem Nudelholz verteidigen", erwiderte Hermine gedankenverloren, während sie betrachtete, was Severus ihr gegeben hatte. Mit einem albernen Lächeln legte sie den Stapel auf den Tisch und nahm den oberen Pullover, nur um ihn auf ihren Bauch zu legen. „Passt beinahe", stellte sie fest.

„Ich gedenke nicht, meine Kleidung für unser Kind zu geben. Wir können uns vernünftige Säuglingskleidung leisten."

Sie zog eine Schnute. „Ich weiß. Aber hier haben wir keine Säuglingskleidung und solche Albereien gehören einfach dazu."

„Im Ernst?" Sie nickte eifrig. „Nun, dann probier es mal hiermit!" Er warf ihr eine seiner Unterhosen zu, die Hermine erschrocken auffing.

„Oh Severus, du bist unmöglich", erwiderte sie, schrumpfte das Kleidungsstück und verstaute es mit den Pullovern in der Tasche, während Severus sich wieder dem Schrank zuwandte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

An diesem Abend saßen Severus und Hermine zusammen im Wohnzimmer und sahen fern. Entgegen seinen Mutmaßungen benutzte er Magie anstatt Strom. Anscheinend hatte Arthur Weasley es mit seinen Untersuchungen soweit getrieben, dass er tatsächlich einen Weg gefunden hatte, Muggelgeräte so umzubauen, dass sie auch in magischen Umgebungen funktionierten.

Normalerweise hätte Severus Forschungen dieser Art als Nonsens abgetan, aber inzwischen hatte er die Vorzüge eines Abends vor dem Fernseher zu schätzen gelernt. Es war wie ein Essen, das einem angeboten wurde. Man konnte es annehmen und genießen oder ablehnen und den anderen dabei zusehen, wie sie genossen. Nur dass er in diesem Fall die Geschichte des Films bewusst mitbekam oder an sich vorbeirauschen ließ.

Wie meistens, wenn sie es sich auf der Couch bequem machten, lag Hermines Kopf in seinem Schoß. Ein angenehmes Gewicht, das Wärme und Behaglichkeit vermittelte. Irgendwann kam dann immer der Moment, in dem sie seine Hand auf ihren Bauch zog, um ihm den einen oder anderen Tritt zukommen zu lassen. Und Severus ließ seine Hand dann einfach liegen. Jedes Mal, wenn ihr Kind sich bemerkbar machte, glitt ein unbewusstes Lächeln über sein Gesicht.

Doch im Gegensatz zu sonst wollte sich die Entspannung, die diese Abende mit sich brachten, heute nicht einstellen. Severus' Stirn war gerunzelt, sein Körper verspannt und seine Gedanken bei Themen, die weiter weg vom Film nicht hätten liegen können. Hermine schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn normalerweise hatte sie ein feines Gespür für seine Gemütslage. Dass sie heute nichts dazu sagte, war ein Beweis für ihre eigene gedankliche Abwesenheit.

Als er aus seinen Gedanken wieder in die Realität zurückkehrte, musste Severus feststellen, dass der Film zu Ende war und irgendeine Nachrichtensendung begonnen hatte. Seufzend strich er über Hermines Oberarm. „Wir sollten schlafen gehen."

Sie gab ein schläfriges Murren von sich, setzte sich aber auf. „Verdammt", nuschelte sie und nachdem er den Fernseher ausgeschaltet hatte und sich ihr wieder zuwandte, sah er, wie sie sich den Nacken rieb.

Severus hielt ihr seine Hand hin und zog sie auf die Füße. „Ich werde deine Verspannungen gleich lösen", versprach er mit dunkler Stimme.

Nun machte Hermine einen genießenden Laut und schmiegte sich an seine Seite. „Ich liebe es, wenn du solche Versprechungen machst."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte er und gab ihr einen Klapps auf den Hintern, mit dem er sie vor sich in den Flur und von dort nach oben trieb – vermutlich zum letzten Mal.

* * *

- 29.10.2002 -

* * *

„Über ein Jahr", murmelte Hermine am nächsten Morgen und rührte mit starren Blicken in ihrem Müsli. Seitdem Severus von der Schwangerschaft wusste, hatte sie ihr sonst übliches Marmeladentoast gemieden, als könne sie sich damit vergiften. Stattdessen aß sie mit derselben Hartnäckigkeit jeden Morgen eine Schüssel Vollkornmüsli mit Milch.

Er nickte und schob sein eigenes, kaum berührtes Frühstück beiseite. „Kaum zu glauben, dass wir beide noch am Leben sind."

„Und gesund", fügte sie hinzu. „Ehrlich, nach unserem ersten Gespräch damals habe ich nicht gedacht, dass das gut gehen würde. Es fiel mir so unglaublich schwer, die Fassung zu bewahren, wenn du in der Nähe warst. Und gleichzeitig wollte ich um jeden Preis verhindern, dass du irgendetwas erfährst."

„Nun, dich beinahe ins Koma zu trinken, ist da sicherlich der richtige Weg gewesen."

Hermine lief rot an. „Ich weiß. Aber da war es mir irgendwie egal. Ich hatte so viel von dir erfahren. Was dir in den letzten zwei Jahren passiert war. Und ich konnte dich sowieso nicht länger hassen."

Severus runzelte die Stirn, als er daran zurück dachte, wie er sie damals im Wohnzimmer gefunden hatte. „Du hast viel Alkohol getrunken", stellte er fest.

„Ja, mindestens zwei Flaschen." Hermine lachte betreten auf und fuhr sich über das Gesicht.

„Nein, das meine ich nicht. Allgemein. Du hast den Feuerwhiskey getrunken, als ob er Wasser wäre. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, du könntest abhängig sein."

Hermine sah ihn lange Zeit an, ohne sichtbar zu reagieren. Irgendwann nickte sie, als ob sie ihre Gedanken sortiert hätte und zu einem Schluss gekommen war. „Ich war nicht weit davon entfernt, denke ich", gab sie zu. „Immer wenn die Erinnerungen an Rons Tod und alles, was damit zusammenhing, mich überrumpelt haben, half der Alkohol mir, sie im Zaum zu halten. Wenn du mir damals nicht versprochen hättest, mir mit Adia zu helfen, damit ich die Therapie machen konnte… Ich glaube, ich wäre wirklich eine Alkoholikerin geworden."

Severus wusste nicht, was diese Erkenntnis in Hermine auslöste, doch bei ihm weckte es eine schwelende Angst und stechendes Entsetzen. Er hatte sie nicht für den Typ Mensch gehalten, der anfällig für eine Sucht war. Andererseits war sie ihm ziemlich ähnlich und er war in demselben Alter gewesen, sogar noch etwas jünger, als er sich seine eigene Sucht zugelegt hatte. Vermutlich passten sie beide sogar perfekt in dieses Schema.

„Ich denke, wir können froh sein, dass es jemanden gab, der uns einen Ausweg gezeigt hat", sagte er leise und schenkte ihr eines seiner früher sehr seltenen ehrlichen Lächeln.

„Ja." Sie lächelte ebenfalls.

Doch bevor dieser Moment gänzlich ins Kitschige abrutschen konnte, stand Severus auf und begann, den Tisch abzuräumen. „Isst du das noch?", fragte er und deutete auf den Brei, zu dem ihr Müsli verkommen war.

„Nein, eher nicht."

Er entfernte die Essensreste mithilfe seines Zauberstabes und ließ danach Wasser in die Spüle laufen. Durch einen simplen Zauber begann die Spülbürste ihre Arbeit und Severus musste lediglich nach und nach das dreckige Geschirr hineinlegen und das saubere herausholen. Dieses reichte er an Hermine weiter, die das Geschirrtuch dirigierte und schließlich alles in die Schränke sortierte. Nach fünf Minuten waren sie mit dem Abwasch fertig.

„Und was machen wir jetzt bis Albus kommt?", fragte Hermine danach.

„Das ist die Frage", erwiderte Severus dumpf.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Letztendlich hatten sie sich dazu entschieden, irgendwo zu sitzen, von wo aus sie die Uhr beobachten konnten. Severus war sich die ganze Zeit nicht sicher, ob er nun wollte, dass der Minutenzeiger seine Runden drehte oder nicht. Doch da er letztendlich keine andere Wahl hatte, als es hinzunehmen, entschied er, dass es nicht viel Sinn machte, darüber nachzudenken.

Nach einigen weiteren Momenten stellte er dann fest, dass er nun eigentlich gar nichts mehr hatte, über das er nachdenken konnte. Zumindest nichts, das er nicht schon bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zerpflückt hatte.

Nebenbei bemerkte er immer mal wieder, wie Hermine mit angespanntem Gesichtsausdruck an ihrem Pullover zupfte und zu erkennen versuchte, ob man ihren Bauch in dieser oder jener Position mehr sah als in einer anderen. Und mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass es ihn furchtbar nervte, gefiel ihm auch die Vorstellung, dass sie ihr Kind verleugnete – und sei es nur für eine kurze Zeit – nicht im Mindesten.

Noch dazu kam das regelmäßige Hüsteln aus den Portraits, die es nicht schätzten, dass sie nun in Gesellschaft schweigen mussten. Severus hatte den Verdacht, dass die Bewohner der Portraits jede Gelegenheit zum Tratschen genutzt hatten, die er und Hermine ihnen gegeben hatten. Das war das einzig Gute, das er an dieser Lage fand: Sie konnten den Portraitbewohnern gründlich den Tag vermiesen.

„Worüber denkst du nach?", fragte Hermine schließlich in die Stille hinein und ein alter Mann mit Brille erschrak darüber so sehr, dass er seine Teetasse umstieß, die klirrend auf dem Boden des Portraits zerbrach.

Severus warf dem Mann einen kurzen Blick zu, ehe er Hermine antwortete: „Dass wir ihnen den Tag ruinieren, nur indem wir hier sitzen." Dabei nickte er zu den Portraits und feixte, als lauter Protest erklang.

Hermine sah aus, als würde sie zwischen Empörung und Erheiterung schwanken. Letztendlich ließ sie das Lächeln zu, das ihre Mundwinkel schon vorher hatte zucken lassen.

„Und du?", gab Severus den Ball zurück.

„Dass ich nicht gehen will." Ihre Antwort kam so schnell, dass er überzeugt war, dass sie gehofft hatte, er würde sie fragen.

Unglücklicherweise kam er nicht mehr dazu, irgendwie auf ihre Worte zu reagieren, denn ein schmatzendes Geräusch – wie wenn man einen Saugnapf von einer glatten Oberfläche zog – hallte durch das Haus. Sofort saßen sie beide aufrecht in ihren Sesseln und blickten sich um. „Das war die Barriere, denke ich", murmelte Severus und stand auf.

Hermine tat es ihm gleich, doch obwohl sie wussten, dass Albus sie abholen würde, trauten sie sich nur langsam vorwärts. Und als es laut an der Eingangstür klopfte, erschraken beide gleichermaßen.

„Vermaledeiter alter Mann und seine großen Auftritte", knurrte Severus, während er seine Haltung straffte und mit großen Schritten zur Tür ging. Er öffnete sie schwungvoll und fand – wie erwartet – einen lächelnden Albus Dumbledore davor.

„Guten Tag, Severus, Hermine", sagte er und das erste, was Severus bemerkte, war, dass die Stimme des Schulleiters dünner klang als das letzte Mal, das er sie vernommen hatte.

„Albus", erwiderte Severus steif und machte eine einladende Bewegung, die nichts von seinem früheren Widerwillen missen ließ.

Der weißhaarige Mann trat über die Schwelle und wirkte dabei, als könnte er einen Krückstock gut gebrauchen. Severus fühlte sich versucht, ihn unterzuhaken, hielt sich jedoch zurück. „Steht dir gut, die Brille. Ich gaube, ich habe es bisher versäumt, nach den Umständen zu fragen", überlegte Albus.

„Umstände?", kiekste Hermine mit kugelrunden Augen.

„Ein Trank, der nicht tat, was ich wollte", erwiderte Severus gleichmütig, ehe dem Schulleiter die übertriebene Reaktion Hermines auffallen konnte.

„Welch seltene Begebenheit." Die blauen Augen blitzten schelmisch und ließen eine gewisse Spur Ironie in die Worte fließen. Severus verdrehte die Augen, während er der Tür einen kleinen Stoß gab, so dass sie wieder ins Schloss fiel.

Albus wandte sich derweil Hermine zu. „Du siehst gut aus", stellte er fest und obwohl Severus hinter ihm stand, konnte er hören, wie erleichtert Albus darüber war.

Hermine lächelte unsicher. „Severus hat sich gut um mich gekümmert."

„Noch eine seltene Begebenheit", erwiderte Albus und wirkte nun sichtlich amüsiert. „Mir scheint, wir haben bei euch ebenso viel verpasst, wie ihr bei uns. Das wird ein interessanter Abend."

Hermine und Severus warfen sich Blicke über die Schulter des Direktors hinweg zu und zumindest auf ihrem Gesicht konnte er schlimme Befürchtungen keimen sehen. Er selbst hielt diese Erkenntnis lieber verborgen unter einer Maske aus Angespanntheit.

„Nun, seid ihr soweit?" Albus blickte von einem zum anderen und zog die Augenbrauen in einer Art nach oben, die Severus von sich selbst kannte.

„Natürlich", murmelte der Tränkemeister und ging zum Fuß der Treppe, wo sie ihre Taschen am Morgen abgestellt hatten. Vorerst hatten sie nur das Nötigste eingepackt, denn sicherlich würden sie Gelegenheit dazu haben, den Rest später abzuholen. Er nahm eine Tasche in jede Hand und wandte sich zu den beiden Wartenden um.

Als erstes scheuchte Albus Hermine nach draußen, dann kam er auf Severus zu. „Der Aufenthalt hat euch gut getan. Ich habe weder dich noch Hermine in den letzten Jahren so erholt gesehen."

„Das kann ich von dir nicht behaupten, alter Mann." Niemals zuvor war diese Bezeichnung so passend gewesen.

Albus machte eine wegwischende Bewegung mit der Hand. „Das Alter, mein Lieber. Ich werde euch später mehr erzählen. Nun lasst uns erstmal ins Hauptquartier zurückkehren, bevor Molly noch die Wände hochgeht." Er zwinkerte Severus zu.

Dieser hingegen verzog gequält das Gesicht beim Gedanken an die Glucke der Weasley-Schar. „Mir bleibt auch nichts erspart", seufzte er, während er das Haus verließ. Glücklicherweise bekam nur Hermine seine Äußerung mit und die zog es vor, ihr Lächeln vor Albus zu verbergen. Stattdessen zupfte sie einmal mehr an ihrem Pullover.

Albus schloss die Tür hinter sich magisch ab und ging dann an ihnen vorbei auf die Gartenpforte zu. Severus vermutete, dass noch immer Appariersperren auf diesem Gelände lagen, und folgte dem Schulleiter. Hermine schloss die Pforte quietschend hinter sich und gesellte sich dann zu den Männern.

„Nun denn. Bis gleich!" Albus hob kurz die Hand, dann war er verschwunden.

Severus zögerte, ebenso wie Hermine. Seine Blicke glitten zum Haus zurück, tasteten die Fenster, Giebel und Flecken auf der Fassade ab. Schließlich entwich ihm ein leises Seufzen.

„Ich werde es auch vermissen", sagte Hermine.

Severus löste sich nickend davon. „Schaffst du das Apparieren alleine?"

„Muss ich ja, wenn wir nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen wollen."

Er sah sie mit eindringlichen Blicken an. „Bevor wir die Gesundheit unseres Kindes riskieren, teste ich lieber die Belastbarkeit von Mollys Kreislauf."

Hermine lächelte flüchtig. „Ich werde es schaffen, wenn du die Taschen nimmst."

„Natürlich."

Nachdenklich sah sie ihn an. Dann kam sie die letzten zwei Schritte auf ihn zu und zog ihn zu einem zärtlichen Kuss zu sich herunter. „Einen für die Fahrt", murmelte sie.

Als sie sich zurückziehen wollte, folgte er ihren Lippen und das Ganze wiederholte sich. „Gleiches Recht für alle", erwiderte er, was ihr ein breites Lächeln entlockte.

„Bis gleich." Dann war sie verschwunden.

Severus zwang sich, dem Haus konsequent den Rücken zuzudrehen, während er sich auf sein Ziel konzentrierte und schließlich Hermine und Albus folgte.

* * *

TBC...


	41. 311: Getrenntes Willkommen

Da ich mal wieder keine Zeit habe, eure Reviews per PM zu beantworten, aber auch nicht schon wieder ohne was nix nur das neue Kapitel zu posten, hab ich mir gedacht, ich mach es auf die althergebrachte Art. ;)

**twofacemirror:** Ich glaube, dass Hermine und Severus jetzt schon rauskommen, war für viele überraschend. Dabei war das nicht mal eine Entscheidung, die ich spontan entschieden habe. °gg°  
**Sam:** Das sind zwei sehr gute Fragen. Und beide werden in diesem Kapitel zumindest schon mal zum Teil beantwortet. ;)  
**Cornelius:** °rofl° Aktiver Schwarzleser ist ja eine nette Umschreibung... Bin ich aber auch des Öfteren, insofern kenn ich das sehr gut. ;) Was natürlich nicht heißt, dass ich mich nicht freue, regelmäßig was von dir zu hören! :D  
**Kathi:** Nein, ein paar Kapitel kommen noch. Ich hab noch was Besonderes geplant. ;)  
**Sepsis:** Hör bloß auf! Ich mach im Moment fast nie das, was ich machen sollte. Eine schreckliche Angewohnheit. Bringt aber eine Menge Spaß. :D  
**April:** Einiges wird sich in diesem Kapitel schon klären. Aber eines hast du glaube ich falsch verstanden: Nicht Severus will eine Tochter, sondern Hermine. ;)  
**diedoetlinger:** °rofl° Deine Lernmoral macht mir Sorgen! Soll ich dir jetzt (nachträglich?) viel Glück zum Bestehen oder zum niveauvollen Durchfallen wünschen? °grübel° Ich glaube, ich bleibe bei den Glückwünschen. ;)  
**ant:** Tut mir leid, dass ich deinen Nick nicht richtig schreiben kann, aber die Seite löscht die at-Zeichen. :( Aber es geht natürlich weiter. Die Story ist fertig geschrieben und ich poste in einwöchigen Abständen. :) Btw, ich weise jegliche Verantwortung für Noten von mir! O.O

* * *

- - -

* * *

**Kapitel 3.11 – Getrenntes Willkommen**

* * *

Als Severus vor dem Hauptquartier ankam, war Hermine bereits in die Fänge von Molly Weasley geraten. Er verzog das Gesicht, während er beobachtete, wie die kleine, aber nichtsdestotrotz resolute Frau Hermine in ihre Arme zog und es schien nicht so, als ob sie sie in absehbarer Zeit wieder daraus entlassen würde. Hermine hingegen wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen, immer darauf bedacht, ihren Bauch zu verbergen. Severus rümpfte die Nase. Nach ein paar Momenten gesellten sich auch Ginevra und Nymphadora dazu und das war für Severus das Zeichen, den Blick abzuwenden.

Was er allerdings bald bereute, denn er selbst wurde von Remus Lupin und Alastor Moody ins Visier genommen. Die beiden Männer kamen mit beinahe ekelhaft glücklichen Gesichtern auf ihn zu (sogar Moody hatte so etwas wie ein Grinsen aufgesetzt) und zu seinem Leidwesen musste er erkennen, dass auch Arthur Weasley nicht weit war.

„Severus!", rief Remus, als wären sie schon immer die dicksten Freunde gewesen, bevor er ihm die beiden Taschen abnahm. „Seit wann trägst du eine Brille?", fragte er dabei.

„Remus", erwiderte der Tränkemeister steif. „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich meine Brille angeht." Im nächsten Moment ließ ein harter Schlag auf seine Schulter ihn verhalten keuchen. „Alastor…"

„Wird aber auch langsam Zeit, dass Albus dich wieder auf die Menschheit loslässt", brummte der ehemalige Auror und sein magisches Auge drehte wilde Runden. „Steht dir übrigens gut." Er nickte dem metallenen Gestell auf Severus' Nase zu.

„Ja", murmelte Severus gedehnt. Er sah erneut zu Hermine hinüber, aber die Frauen waren bereits im Haus verschwunden.

„Severus!", platzte Arthur heraus, als er endlich bei ihnen angekommen war. „Der Nahseher! Funktioniert er?"

„Arthur, das Ding heißt _Fern_seher", wandte Remus ein.

„Sag ich doch", erwiderte der andere. „Funktioniert er?"

„Lass ihn doch erstmal ankommen, Weasley!" Moodys Stimme donnerte laut über sie hinweg und Severus schloss für einen Moment ergeben die Augen. Er konnte gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie sehr er die Ruhe des Hauses schon jetzt vermisste.

„Ja, natürlich. Molly hat schon ein großes Abendessen vorbereitet. Komm ins Haus! Übrigens schicke Brille, Severus!"

Und ehe Severus es sich versah, waren die Taschen fort und er stand alleine vor dem Hauptquartier. Mit sehr missmutiger Miene folgte er den anderen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Du solltest nicht so griesgrämig dreinschauen, mein Junge", murmelte Albus ihm später am Tag zu. Er zwinkerte und ließ seine Blicke danach langsam über die versammelten Leute wandern.

Severus tat es ihm gleich, konnte aber nicht verstehen, was daran den Direktor so zufrieden lächeln ließ. Man hatte zwei große Tische zusammen geschoben und ein lautes Summen lag im Raum, während gegessen, gelacht und geredet wurde. Severus saß an einem Ende des Tisches, Hermine am anderen. Hin und wieder kreuzten sich ihre Blicke und er redete sich ein, Sehnsucht in ihren Augen lesen zu können. Doch Ginevra lenkte sie immer zu schnell wieder ab, als dass er sich damit sicher sein könnte.

„Ich wüsste nicht, warum ich nicht griesgrämig sein sollte, Albus", antwortete er schließlich in einer Lautstärke, in der der Schulleiter ihn gerade noch verstehen würde. „Jahrelang war ich weniger willkommen als die Ratten im Keller. Und kaum bin ich eine Zeitlang verschwunden, sind plötzlich alle Freunde." Er spie das Wort herablassend in sein Essen. „Davon abgesehen, fällt ihnen nichts Besseres ein, als mich auf meine Brille oder anderen perfiden Nonsens anzusprechen!"

Wie zur Bestätigung seiner Worte wandte Arthur sich an ihn und fragte erneut nach dem Fernseher. „Er funktioniert", zischte Severus gereizt und traktierte den Mann mit so durchdringenden Blicken, dass er sich bald wieder dem Rest der Tafel widmete.

Albus kicherte leise. „Sie haben einiges erfahren, was sie vorher nicht wussten. Und sie entdecken, was uns allen neu ist. Gib ihnen die Chance, wieder gut zu machen, was sie vorher verbrochen haben." Dabei legte er seine Hand auf Severus' Arm.

Der Tränkemeister zog ihn jedoch mit verbissener Miene darunter heraus und langte nach der Flasche mit dem Feuerwhiskey, die schon seit geraumer Zeit ihre Runde machte, allerdings immer an ihm vorbei gezogen war. Deswegen goss er sich sein Glas nun voller, als der Anstand es erlaubte, und stellte die Flasche neben sich auf den Boden. „Ich lege keinen Wert darauf, dass irgendjemand etwas wieder gut macht", knurrte er danach und prostete Albus zu, ehe er das Glas in einem Zug leerte.

Seine Blicke wanderten erneut zu Hermine und dieses Mal waren ihre Augen so schmal, dass er ziemlich genau wusste, was ihr gerade durch den Kopf ging. Sie würde einiges darum geben, jetzt ebenfalls dem Feuerwhiskey zusprechen zu können. Und weil Severus gerade seine fiese Ader wieder entdeckte, füllte er sich noch einmal ein und hob das Glas dieses Mal ihr entgegen. Wenn Blicke hätten töten können, hätte er dieses unsägliche Essen jetzt hinter sich.

„Severus, möchtest du noch etwas Pudding?" Molly hielt ihm eine riesige Schüssel mit Schokoladenpudding unter die Nase.

„Nein, vielen Dank." Er verzog seine Lippen zu etwas, das hoffentlich als Lächeln durchging, und schob die Schüssel wieder in ihre Richtung.

„Du musst unbedingt etwas essen. Du bist ja total abgemagert", empörte sie sich daraufhin und begann nun von sich aus, Pudding in eine kleine Glasschüssel zu schaufeln, die sie ihm danach resolut vor die Nase stellte.

Severus starrte hinunter auf den braunen Haufen, der langsam ineinander floss und ihn an ein äußerst missglücktes Trankexperiment erinnerte. Von Albus war erneut ein Kichern zu hören, woraufhin er seinen Mentor und ehemaligen Vorgesetzten böse anfunkelte. „Du hast keine Wahl, mein Lieber."

Severus erschauderte bei dem Gedanken, diesen Pudding essen zu müssen. Und dann erinnerte er sich wieder an die Flasche neben seinen Füßen. Mit einem feinen Lächeln goss er etwas Feuerwhiskey auf die Masse und rührte sie danach durch. Die Mischung schmeckte nicht eben gut, aber Zucker und Alkohol zusammen versprachen einen erträglichen Abend.

„Also, Albus…", begann Severus und nachdem er die Hälfte des Puddings gegessen hatte, fühlte er sich schon sehr viel ausgeglichener. „Was ist alles passiert?" Dabei ließ er einen Löffel voll der halb flüssigen Masse wieder in die Schüssel plätschern.

„Möchtest du die kurze Fassung oder die ausführliche Version?"

„Was bringt mich eher von hier weg?"

„Keines von beidem." Er war sich nicht sicher, aber für einen Moment kam es ihm so vor, als würde ein leicht diabolischer Ausdruck über Albus' Gesicht flackern.

„Dann die Kurzversion." Vielleicht konnte er sich aus anderen Gründen absetzen. „Was ist mit Malfoy?"

„Er sitzt in Askaban." Albus hatte seine Teetasse in die Hand genommen und sah Severus über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an. „Man hat ihm lebenslänglich gegeben."

Severus feixte. „Ich hoffe, er hat einen… _netten_… Zellengenossen."

„Frag ihn."

Severus verschluckte sich beinahe an dem Pudding. Entsetzt musterte er den Schulleiter, fand aber weder Schalk noch Sarkasmus in den blauen Augen. Er meinte es todernst. „Ich soll ihn besuchen", sagte er in einem Ton, der deutlich machte, wie wenig er von diesem Vorschlag hielt.

„Natürlich. Das bist du dir schuldig."

Severus lachte freudlos auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das habe ich nicht nötig."

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Absolut sicher!", zischte Severus mit einer solchen Intensität, dass für einen Moment die Gespräche am Tisch verklangen. Hermine sah ihn lange an und das war es letztendlich, was ihn die Fassung zurückerlangen ließ. „Ich will diesen Mann niemals wieder sehen", fügte er ruhiger hinzu und schob die Reste des Puddings von sich. Ihm war der Appetit vergangen (nicht dass er jemals welchen gehabt hätte).

Glücklicherweise ließ Albus es vorerst auf sich beruhen. Nach und nach widmeten sich alle wieder den Gesprächen, die sie auch vorher geführt hatten. Hermine wurde inzwischen von Nymphadora abgelenkt, die ihr breit grinsend einen Ring an ihrem Finger zeigte. Dabei wechselten ihre Haare so schnell die Farbe, dass Severus schon beim Zusehen schwindelig wurde. Im nächsten Moment wollte sie anscheinend nach Remus' Hand greifen, sah dabei aber nicht hin und langte direkt in die Reste des Essens auf seinem Teller.

Severus verdrehte die Augen. In der Tat, das Leben war auch hier weitergegangen – bei einigen mehr, bei anderen weniger. Aber er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Remus so dumm wäre… Wobei er nun wohl vorsichtig sein sollte in diesen Dingen. Hermine und Nymphadora konnte man zwar nur schwer miteinander vergleichen – zumindest wenn es nicht ähnlich unfair aussehen sollte wie bei einem Wettstreit der Chudley Cannons mit der bulgarischen Nationalmannschaft – doch keiner von ihnen wusste, wo das Ganze noch hinführen würde.

„Was ist mit den anderen Todessern?", riss er sich aus seinen Gedanken, als eine Hand durch sein Sichtfeld wischte und ihn unbewusst darauf aufmerksam machte, dass er Hermine angestarrt hatte.

„Die meisten sind in Askaban, einige starben. Möchtest du weitere Einzelheiten?"

„Wer hat Filius umgebracht?" Severus schluckte schwer und wagte es nicht, seinen Blick von einem Portrait auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite des Raumes abzuwenden.

„Crabbe", antwortete Albus.

Severus verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er einen üblen Geschmack im Mund. „Crabbe", wiederholte er bitter. Dann stand er so abrupt auf, dass sein Stuhl polternd nach hinten rutschte und dort umkippte.

„Severus", wandte Albus mit dünner Stimme ein.

„Nein, Albus. Nicht jetzt", knurrte der Tränkemeister jedoch und verließ das Esszimmer. Er war nicht länger eingesperrt. Es stand ihm frei zu gehen und genau das würde er jetzt tun. Mit großen Schritten steuerte er die Hintertür an und hatte kaum den kleinen Garten betreten, als ihn jemand an der Schulter packte und zurückhielt.

Severus wirbelte herum und während die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss knallte, blickte er direkt in ein irre rotierendes Auge. „Nimm deine Hand von mir, Alastor."

Der ehemalige Auror tat, was Severus gesagt hatte, fügte jedoch hinzu: „Es macht nichts besser, wenn du jetzt wegläufst."

„Verbringe über ein Jahr in einem Haus und sag mir, was du tun würdest, wenn man dich rauslässt." Mit finsterer Miene und so unglaublich viel angestauter Wut lief er auf den Zaun zu, der den Garten von einem abgeernteten Feld trennte. Mit einem kleinen Sprung gelangte Severus auf die andere Seite und lief einfach drauf los.

„Wo willst du denn hin, Severus?"

„Weg!" Der Kies auf dem Weg unter seinen Füßen knirschte laut, sein Umhang wirbelte Staub auf und die kühle Herbstluft strömte angenehm um sein erhitztes Gesicht. Nach einigen Minuten spürte er, dass er ruhiger wurde und so wurden auch seine Schritte langsamer. Und erst da wurde ihm bewusst, dass Alastor ihm gefolgt war. Der unregelmäßige Rhythmus eines gesunden und eines Holzbeines verriet ihn.

Severus verlangsamte sein Tempo soweit, dass der andere ihn einholen konnte. Sie hatten früher nie viel Kontakt zueinander gehabt, aber er wusste, dass Moody verschroben genug war, damit ein Gespräch mit ihm zwar ehrlich, aber nicht hoffnungslos gefühlsduselig enden würde. Möglicherweise war das genau das, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte.

„Wie konnte es Crabbe sein? Filius war ein Meister des Duells."

„Er hat sich geopfert", erwiderte Alastor unberührt.

Severus hingegen konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, den ehemaligen Auroren entsetzt anzusehen. Alastor begegnete seinem Blick kurz, während sein magisches Auge weiterhin aufpasste, wo er hinlief. Und da Severus kein solches Auge besaß, wäre er über einen am Boden liegenden Stock gestolpert, wenn Alastor ihn nicht zurückgehalten und darauf aufmerksam gemacht hätte.

„Wir waren dabei, ein Nest dieser Mistkerle auszuheben. Dein spezieller Freund Malfoy war auch da. Crabbe und Goyle wollten zu ihm, Filius wollte es verhindern. War ein guter Kampf. Albus konnte derweil Malfoy festnageln und abführen lassen."

Severus hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit nun starr auf den schmalen Weg vor sich gerichtet. Alastor hielt sich einen halben Schritt hinter ihm, weil sie nicht nebeneinander gehen konnten. Severus war froh darüber, denn so konnte er den gequälten Gesichtsausdruck zulassen.

„Und was ist mit Albus passiert?", kehrte er nach ein paar Momenten zum Gespräch zurück.

„Hat einige Flüche abbekommen. Die Heiler meinten, er würde sich wieder erholen. Aber er ist nicht mehr der Jüngste. Gib ihm ein paar Wochen und er ist wieder der Alte."

Severus schnaubte. „Alt ist er jetzt schon."

„Und was war bei euch los?", fragte Alastor schließlich.

„So einiges", erwiderte Severus vage.

„Was hat dazu geführt, dass Mrs Weasley schwanger zurückkam?"

Severus wirbelte herum und erst da fiel ihm das magische Auge wieder ein. Die Art, wie er Hermine betitelt hatte, hallte dennoch dumpf in ihm wider. „Das, was sonst auch dazu führt", gab er mit dunkler Stimme zurück.

Alastor schüttelte den Kopf und schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Dich darf man aber auch nicht ein Jahr aus dem Auge lassen."

„Nicht mal zehn Minuten", erwiderte Severus und hob eine Augenbraue.

Plötzlich hielt Alastor ihn erneut an der Schulter fest und zog ihn so dicht an sich heran, dass Severus dem magischen Auge beinahe unheimlich nahe kam. „Ich warne dich, Severus. Das Mädchen hat genug für drei Leben mitgemacht. Wenn du ihr wehtust, wirst du es bereuen!" Er wurde von beiden Augen fixiert und konnte es sich nur schwer verkneifen, hart zu schlucken.

„Ich denke, ich weiß besser als jeder andere, was sie mitgemacht hat", erwiderte Severus mit scharfer Stimme und hielt den Blicken stoisch stand. „Meine Absichten sind vollkommen ehrenhaft."

Der ehemalige Auror nickte und entließ ihn aus dem Griff. „Gut. Wann werdet ihr heiraten?"

Severus lachte kurz auf und schüttelte nun seinerseits den Kopf. „Sobald ich ihr einen Antrag gemacht habe und sie ihn angenommen hat, würde ich vermuten."

„Dann beeilst du dich besser."

„Sie würde einen Antrag noch nicht annehmen", sagte er überzeugt. Und er hatte nicht den geringsten Zweifel daran, dass es wirklich so war. Und selbst wenn, Alastor war nicht der Richtige, um Dinge dieser Art zu besprechen. Severus wusste, dass der Mann nicht nur anstrengend war, sondern auch sehr konventionelle Ansichten vertrat.

„_Noch_ nicht? Ihr bekommt ein Kind, verdammt!"

„Und?" Severus zog das Wort dramatisch in die Länge. „Alastor, ich denke, dass du dich besser aus dieser Angelegenheit heraushältst. Hermine ist eine kluge junge Frau. Wenn sie mich heiraten möchte, wird sie Mittel und Wege finden, es mich wissen zu lassen. Denn ob du es glaubst oder nicht, wir haben im letzten Jahr sogar _Zeit_ miteinander verbracht. Sie hat mich kennen gelernt. Es ist sicherlich nicht verkehrt, ihr ein wenig Bedenkzeit einzuräumen. Dass sie schwanger ist, hat damit nicht das geringste zu tun. Sie könnte ein Kind auch alleine großziehen."

„So wie sie es hätte tun müssen, wenn sie Rons Kind nicht verloren hätte, meinst du?"

„Woher weißt du davon?" Severus' Stimme hatte merklich an Schärfe zugenommen.

„Ich weiß es doch jetzt auch. Und damals dachte ich ebenfalls, dass sie eine kluge, junge Frau wäre und wüsste, was das beste für sie und das Kind wäre." Mit einem letzten eindringlichen Blick drehte Alastor sich um und lief den Weg zurück zum Haus.

Severus blieb noch einige Momente stehen, wo er war, bevor er seine Beine dazu überreden konnte, sich ebenfalls wieder in Bewegung zu setzen. Nun eher nachdenklich als wütend kehrte er zurück und wappnete sich für den Tag, der dummerweise noch lange nicht zu Ende war.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Tatsächlich hatten sie es mit vereinten Kräften geschafft, dass er und Hermine nicht mal ein paar Minuten für sich hatten, ehe es Zeit für das Abendessen wurde. Molly hatte ihnen getrennte Zimmer zugewiesen und Remus hatte es als seine heilige Pflicht angesehen, Severus beim Auspacken Gesellschaft zu leisten und pseudo-freundschaftliche Gespräche mit ihm zu führen. Selbst wenn der Werwolf sich nicht dreimal entschuldigt hätte, hätte man ihm die Reue für das Misstrauen der letzten Jahrzehnte an der Nasenspitze ablesen können.

Die ganze Zeit über hatte Severus gebetet, dass Nymphadora auftauchen und nach ihrem Eherecht verlangen würde, aber vermutlich war sie ebenfalls beschäftigt – mit Hermine.

Nach einer halben Stunde hatte er Remus entnervt vor die Tür gesetzt und erleichtert aufatmend die Ruhe auf sich wirken lassen. Er hatte ja erwartet, dass er die Abgeschiedenheit des Hauses – so sehr er sie bisher auch gehasst hatte – nun doch vermissen würde. Aber dass er sogar bereit wäre, sich und Hermine mithilfe seines Zauberstabes zu befreien und eine Flucht zu veranstalten, die der des Mistköters aus Askaban in nichts nachstand, hatte er nicht gedacht. Eigentlich wartete er nur noch auf das Zeichen von Hermine.

Deswegen tat er etwas, das er seit seiner Anfangszeit in Hogwarts nicht mehr getan hatte – er nahm einen Beruhigungstrank. Nicht viel, nur gerade genug, damit er das Essen ohne Zahnschäden überstehen würde. Und die anderen ebenfalls.

Mit beinahe ausgeglichener Miene ging er die Treppe hinunter und beschwerte sich auch nicht, als er ein weiteres Mal den Platz zugewiesen bekam, der am weitesten von Hermine entfernt lag. Albus musterte ihn zwar mit scheelen Blicken, aber Severus wusste, dass der Direktor ihn nicht darauf ansprechen würde. Nicht seitdem Severus ihm damals erklärt hatte, was es mit den Tränken auf sich hatte und dass er zumindest da wusste, wie viel und wie oft er sie einnehmen konnte, ohne eine Sucht zu riskieren.

So plätscherten die Gespräche und alle vier Gänge einfach an ihm vorbei. Severus hatte am Mittag ausreichend seine Stimmung nach außen getragen, damit niemand ihn freiwillig ansprach. Nicht einmal Arthur traute es sich, ihn genauer wegen des Fernsehers auszufragen.

Der Abend schritt voran und es war bereits kurz nach neun, als die Wirkung des Trankes allmählich nachließ. Sie hatten zwischenzeitlich das Esszimmer verlassen und sich im Wohnzimmer um den Kamin versammelt. Albus hatte eine Runde Feuerwhiskey spendiert und dass er Severus ein Glas gefärbtes Wasser in die Hand drückte, war der Beweis dafür, dass er wusste, was Severus getan hatte. Der Trank durfte nicht mit Alkohol genommen werden (sein Alkoholkonsum vom Mittag hatte gerade lange genug zurückgelegen).

Severus hielt sich im Hintergrund, so wie er es immer getan hatte. Die beobachtende Position war ihm die liebste und erfahrungsgemäß war es den anderen ebenfalls recht, dass er sich nicht in die Gespräche einmischte. Er vermutete, dass es ein akzeptabler Mittelweg für alle war. Sie hatten nicht das Gefühl, ihn von allem auszuschließen, und er musste sich nicht an dem gesellschaftlichen Nonsens beteiligen.

Doch das letzte Jahr schien selbst in dieser Beziehung etwas geändert zu haben, denn andauernd tauchte irgendjemand in seinem Blickfeld auf und schien der Meinung zu sein, dass es Dinge gab, über die er ganz dringend mit Severus reden musste. Er fertigte sie alle mit wenig freundlichen und vor allem knappen Antworten ab und war jedes Mal zufrieden, wenn er wieder seine Ruhe hatte.

Das einzige Mal, das er aufmerkte, war, als Ginevra Hermine an der Hand aus ihrem Sessel und dann auch noch aus dem Raum zog. Merlin wusste, wo die beiden hingingen und Severus ärgerte sich darüber, dass er ihnen nicht folgen konnte.

„Severus, ich…", sprach Remus ihn in genau diesem Moment ein weiteres Mal an.

Severus verdrehte die Augen und unterbrach den Werwolf: „Remus, haben wir dieses Thema nicht vorhin schon zur Genüge durchgekaut?"

Er blinzelte mehrmals. „Aber darüber wollte ich gar nicht mit dir sprechen."

„Nun, was auch immer es ist, ich habe für einen Tag genug mit dir geredet. Geh jemand anderem auf die Nerven."

Remus stand noch ein paar Sekunden lang vor ihm und schien zu überlegen, ob er die Abfuhr einfach so hinnehmen sollte. Da Severus ihm jedoch nicht einmal ins Gesicht sah und überhaupt so tat, als wäre er gar nicht existent, wandte er sich doch irgendwann ab und kehrte zu Nymphadora zurück.

Severus wollte sich gerade erheben und in sein Zimmer verabschieden, als er Albus' Blick traf. Der Direktor sah ihn auf eine Art und Weise an, die er nur zu gut kannte. Er wollte noch mit ihm sprechen und gedachte nicht, dafür den Raum zu wechseln. Mit knirschenden Zähnen sank Severus in seinen Sessel zurück und bereitete sich darauf vor, es auszusitzen.

Und gerade heute schienen alle ausgeruht und gewillt, die Nacht zum Tag zu machen. Sogar Molly, die sonst dafür bekannt war, als eine der ersten eine solche Zusammenkunft zu verlassen, saß um elf immer noch äußerst munter vor dem Kamin und unterhielt sich mit Remus.

Das Schlimmste allerdings war, dass Albus die ganze Zeit diesen äußerst zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck trug – und es sich auch noch leisten konnte. Immerhin war die Zeit der Todesser nun endgültig abgelaufen und das war Grund genug zum Feiern. Es missfiel Severus nur, dass er daran teilnehmen musste.

Deswegen hätte er beinahe zu klatschen begonnen, als Molly und Arthur sich endlich verabschiedeten und nach Hause apparierten. Ginevra und Hermine waren nicht mehr wiedergekommen und Nymphadora und Remus wirkten ebenfalls so, als würden sie bald die Vorzüge einer eigenen Wohnung ausnutzen gehen. Dann würde Alastor das einzige Problem sein und dummerweise auch das größte, denn der Mann hatte mehr Sitzfleisch als die Fette Dame. Es überraschte Severus wirklich, als er sich noch vor Remus und seinem Anhängsel empfahl.

Danach war es nur noch eine Frage von Minuten, beziehungsweise Blicken, die Albus an Remus schickte und das Wohnzimmer war bis auf sie beide verlassen.

Inzwischen wirklich gereizt, starrte Severus in das Feuer und wartete darauf, dass Albus endlich das Gespräch beginnen würde. Doch der Schulleiter ließ ihn zappeln. Endlose fünf Minuten.

„Severus, ich mache mir Sorgen um dich."

„Mal was ganz Neues", erwiderte Severus trocken.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst."

„Du machst dir schon Sorgen um mich, seitdem ich das erste Mal die Eingangshalle Hogwarts' betreten habe."

„Und es war immer angebracht", beharrte der Schulleiter.

„Hier und da", räumte Severus widerwillig ein.

Albus warf ihm einen milde belustigten Blick zu. „Ich hatte erwartet, dass du weniger harsch auf die Versuche, Gespräche zu führen und Freundschaften zu schließen, reagieren würdest, nun da die Zeit der Todesser endgültig vorbei ist."

Severus schnaubte. „Ich habe die Freundschaften in den letzten zwanzig Jahren nicht gebraucht, Albus. Ich werde sie auch jetzt nicht brauchen." Das Wort ‚Freundschaften' hatte er – wie schon am Mittag – ausgespuckt, als hätte es einen üblen Geschmack.

„Möglicherweise wirst du das doch." Severus sah den Direktor mit schmalen Augen an, woraufhin dieser leise seufzte. „Severus, ich möchte dir wirklich nicht vorschreiben, mit wem du deine Zeit zu verbringen hast."

„Dann tu es nicht!", warf Severus ein.

„Aber ich konnte schon die vierzehn Monate deiner Isolation nur schwer hinnehmen. Die Einsamkeit tut niemandem gut. Auch dir nicht. Und auch nicht nach zwanzig Jahren."

„Es waren siebzehn Monate", erwiderte Severus und starrte stoisch ins Feuer. „Und die letzten vierzehn davon war ich genau genommen nicht im Geringsten einsam. Glaube es oder nicht, aber Hermine und ich sind gut miteinander zurecht gekommen."

„Das habe ich nicht bezweifelt. Ihr beiden seid euch sehr ähnlich. Nichtsdestotrotz habe ich gesehen, wie schwer du dich heute mit der Gesellschaft der anderen getan hast."

„Was hattest du erwartet, nachdem ich über ein Jahr lang nur mit Hermine zusammen gewesen bin? Es fällt einem in einem Haus nicht übermäßig schwer, sich aus dem Weg zu gehen, wenn man seine Ruhe braucht. Und Ruhe hätte ich heute wirklich über alle Maßen gebrauchen können, Albus! Aber in _diesem_ Haus ist ständig irgendjemand in der Nähe, der mit einem reden möchte oder irgendetwas Wichtiges loswerden muss." Severus schüttelte sich mit einem angewiderten Blick auf dem Gesicht.

„Nur diejenige, mit der du zusammen sein möchtest, ist immer woanders. Ist es nicht so, mein Junge?"

Severus sah seinen Mentor finster an und nickte schließlich kurz.

Albus seufzte. „Ich habe versucht, es Molly auszureden. Aber die Guteste war der Meinung, dass Hermine nach all der Zeit vor allem eines bräuchte: Ablenkung."

„Was Hermine braucht, ist Ruhe", grollte Severus.

„Muss ich mir alles zusammenreimen, was bei euch passiert ist, oder bist du unter Umständen dazu bereit, mir einiges von alleine zu erzählen?", fragte Albus unschuldig und fachte mit dem Zauberstab noch einmal das Feuer an.

Severus verdrehte zuerst die Augen, lächelte dann aber schief. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er die Gespräche mit Albus vermisst, egal wie viel der alte Mann ihm immer aus der Nase gezogen hatte. Für einen Moment konnte er den Gedanken, dass er froh sein sollte, dass Albus noch am Leben war, nicht unterdrücken. Und so begann er zu erzählen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Kurz nach eins schaffte er es dann endlich, sich in sein Zimmer zu verabschieden. Albus kehrte nach Hogwarts zurück und so waren er und Hermine neben Alastor die einzigen, die hier im Hauptquartier blieben.

Ohne vorher sein Zimmer auch nur entfernt in Betracht gezogen zu haben, ging er eine Tür nach der anderen ab und suchte nach Hermine. Da er wusste, dass Alastor sein Zimmer im Erdgeschoss hatte, musste er dabei nicht einmal sonderlich leise vorgehen. Und so kam es, dass Hermine schließlich aus einer Tür am Ende des Flurs schlüpfte und ihm erleichtert in die Arme fiel.

„Ich dachte schon, sie würden dich nach Hogwarts ausquartieren", murmelte sie. Dann nahm sie sein Gesicht in die Hände und küsste ihn lange und leidenschaftlich. „Wenn Ginny mich noch einmal gebeten hätte, sie mit in diesen Club zu begleiten, hätte ich sie höchstpersönlich auf den Mond gezaubert!"

Severus grinste diabolisch. „Geht mir genauso. Nur mein Opfer wäre Remus gewesen."

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe, doch ein leises Kichern war trotzdem zu hören. „Wenigstens konntest du gewohnt unhöflich zu allen sein. Ich bin richtig neidisch gewesen."

„Das hab ich gesehen", erwiderte er sehr selbstgefällig.

„Mistkerl." Gefolgt von einem weiteren Kuss. „Zumal Molly höflich angedeutet hat, dass ich ziemlich zugenommen habe, seitdem sie mich das letzte Mal gesehen hat. Ich glaube, bisher ist sie nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass ich schwanger sein könnte." Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und lächelte verschlagen.

„Ich vermute eher, dass sie diese Möglichkeit schlichtweg ignoriert. Die Tatsache, dass ich das einzige männliche Wesen in deiner Nähe gewesen bin und dementsprechend der Vater sein müsste, würde nämlich ihr Weltbild zerstören."

„Ja, vermutlich."

„Lass uns ins Bett gehen", murmelte Severus schließlich und legte einen Arm um Hermines Schulter. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn, während er sie den Flur hinunter in sein Zimmer führte. „Sogar unsere Zimmer sind die, die am weitesten auseinander liegen", fluchte er leise, was Hermine erneut kichern ließ. Kurz darauf wurde es still im Haus.

* * *

TBC...


	42. 312: Eine kleine Flucht

Sorry, dass ich heute so spät dran bin. War den ganzen Tag unterwegs und dann wollte ich die Reviews auch nicht unbeantwortet lassen... Nächste Woche wird es hoffentlich wieder früher was. :)

**Try:** °hehe° Jaah, dieser Empfang war die perfekte Gelegenheit zu zeigen, dass Severus sich nur gegenüber Hermine anders verhält. ;)  
**twofacemirror:** Es gibt zwei Dinge, die Severus bei mir niemals tun wird: Vor anderen Händchen halten und einen romantischen Antrag machen. °lol° Aber davon mal ganz abgesehen fand ich diese Variante sehr viel spannender als die Holzhammermethode. Möglicherweise liegt das an der ersten Szene des neuen Kapitels. °pfoif°  
**Celina-HP:** Jaah, Molly hat da ein paar gewaltige Probleme...  
**Sepsis:** Och, eigentlich wissen schon alle außer Molly Bescheid. Hermine und Severus wollten ja nur die Gelegenheit, es in Ruhe zu erklären, und es nicht bis zur Geburt geheim halten. ;)  
**Luna:** Ich weiß nicht, warum du die neuen Kapitel übersiehst. Wo ich doch immer so regelmäßig update... ;)  
**Padme:** Mir kam es beim Schreiben auch grausam vor, die beiden so wieder ins Leben zu schmeißen. Aber ich konnte mir einfach keinen anderen Empfang vorstellen.  
**diedoetlinger:** °rofl° Keine Bange, Severus hat schon beim Schreiben ausreichend Mitleid gefordert, der ist bestens versorgt. Und überlebt hat er es ja auch. °schielt zum tränkemeister und zupft schnell einen blauen fleck zu° Sogar fast unbeschadet! :D

* * *

**Kapitel 3.12 – Eine kleine Flucht**

* * *

- 30.10.2002 -

* * *

„Ginny und Tonks wissen Bescheid."

„Albus und Alastor auch."

„Du hast es Moody erzählt?"

„Nein. Er hat es mir erzählt."

„Huh?"

„Das magische Auge."

„Oh."

Severus seufzte, während der Klang von Hermines Stimme noch in seinen Ohren nachhallte. Die Nachricht machte ziemlich schnell die Runde. Was ihm nur recht war, vor allem, weil bisher immer einer von ihnen anwesend gewesen war, um in Ruhe zu erklären (mehr oder weniger).

Dennoch war er trotz des Schlafes der letzten Nacht müde. Und er war sicher, dass es Hermine genauso ging. Seine Hand hatte inzwischen kein Gefühl mehr, denn sie lag schon seit geraumer Zeit in seinem Arm und unterbrach irgendwie die Blutzufuhr. Doch um nichts in der Welt würde er diese Position aufgeben wollen. Dafür hatte er die Nähe zu ihr gestern viel zu schmerzlich vermisst.

Lange würden sie allerdings nicht mehr so liegen bleiben können. Von unten war bereits ein stetiges Rumoren zu hören, das dafür sprach, dass Molly bereits wieder zurückgekehrt war und das Frühstück vorbereitete. Severus beschlich die böse Vorahnung, dass sie es sich zum Ziel gesetzt hatte, innerhalb einer Woche das zu schaffen, was Hermine in über einem Jahr nicht geschafft hatte – dass er aufging wie ein Hefekloß.

„Also bleiben jetzt nur noch Molly und Arthur", stellte Hermine schließlich fest. Severus beobachtete, wie sie über diese Feststellung ihr Gesicht verzog.

„Und Remus", fügte er hinzu und verzog sein Gesicht gleichermaßen.

„Das wird Tonks übernehmen. Wenn er dich nachher anfällt, weißt du warum." Hermine grinste ihn breit an.

„Vielen Dank für die Warnung", knurrte er.

„Immer." Sie streckte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn.

Im nächsten Moment klopfte es flüchtig, dann wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Molly steckte ihren Kopf herein. „Das Frühstück ist…" Ihr blieben jedoch die Worte im Hals stecken, so dass sie mit einem heiseren Röcheln endete.

Severus funkelte sie wütend an. „Raus!", polterte er über Hermines Rücken hinweg.

Auf diese Aufforderung reagierte Molly trotz aller sonstiger Konfrontationsliebe sofort und nachdem die Tür laut ins Schloss geknallt war, sank Severus schnaubend in die Kissen zurück.

Hermine seufzte. „Ich vermute, Molly weiß es jetzt auch."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Nachdem sie kurz geduscht hatten, gingen Hermine und Severus zusammen zum Frühstück nach unten. Alastor saß bereits am Tisch und las den Tagespropheten. Als er die beiden bemerkte, blickte er kurz auf, ließ sich jedoch nicht anmerken, was er davon hielt.

Molly werkelte an der Arbeitsplatte herum und hatte ihnen den Rücken zugewandt. Hermine drückte kurz Severus' Hand und während er sich neben Alastor setzte und einen Teil der Zeitung zu lesen bekam, ging Hermine zu ihrer Schwiegermutter und versuchte zu retten, was noch zu retten war.

„Kann ich dir helfen?", fragte sie schüchtern.

„Nein. Ich komme zurecht." Dabei glitt ihr der Deckel des Topfes, in dem sie die Eier abgekocht hatte, aus der Hand und landete polternd auf dem Boden.

Severus warf den beiden Frauen einen scheelen Blick über die Zeitung hinweg zu.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du es so erfährst", entschied Hermine schließlich, dass es möglicherweise Erfolg versprechender wäre, wenn sie direkt zum Thema kam.

„Ach was", grollte die Ältere.

Severus kam der Gedanke, dass diese Äußerung auch von ihm hätte kommen können. Alastor und er wechselten vielsagende Blicke.

„Ich wollte es dir eigentlich in Ruhe sagen. So war das alles nicht geplant." Hermine wischte sich durch die Haare und stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte, so dass sich unter ihrem dünnen Oberteil sehr deutlich ihr Bauch abzeichnete. Sie hatte entschieden, dass es inzwischen schon genug wussten, damit sie es nicht mehr verstecken musste.

Molly hingegen hatte die Möglichkeit einer Schwangerschaft anscheinend hartnäckiger ignoriert, als Severus geahnt hatte. Als sie Hermines Bauch entdecke, wäre ihr beinahe der Deckel erneut aus der Hand gefallen. Ihre Miene war eisig, als sie Hermine wieder ins Gesicht sah. „Anderthalb Jahre, Hermine!"

Das Gesicht der Jüngeren wurde starr, während Severus überlegte, ob er Molly den Hals umdrehen sollte, oder sich doch lieber still verhielt. Alastor schüttelte mahnend den Kopf, als hätte er Severus' Gedanken erraten – was er sicherlich auch getan hatte. Sie mussten sich deutlich in seiner Mimik widerspiegeln.

„Ja, genau. Anderthalb Jahre. Anderthalb Jahre, in denen ich keinen Kontakt zu anderen hatte. Anderthalb Jahre, in denen nur Severus da war, um mir zuzuhören und zu helfen. Anderthalb Jahre, in denen ich ihn kennen und lieben gelernt habe!" Sie atmete schwer. „Ich _habe_ um Ron getrauert, Molly. Ich habe so sehr getrauert, dass ich beinahe daran zerbrochen wäre. Doch so sehr ich mir anfangs gewünscht habe, Ron folgen zu können... Irgendwann hatte ich keine andere Wahl, als ihn gehen zu lassen."

Molly musterte ihre Schwiegertochter lange. Ihre Kiefermuskeln arbeiteten, wie Severus es das letzte Mal kurz vor der Vernichtung Voldemorts gesehen hatte. „Ich muss mich um das Abendessen kümmern. Die Jungs kommen und es ist noch nichts vorbereitet", entschied sie schließlich und klang dabei sehr reserviert.

Hermine seufzte und warf Severus einen gequälten Blick zu. Dann reckte sie ihr Kinn vor und griff nach den Zutaten für die Füllung des Bratens, den Molly offensichtlich zubereiten wollte. „Ich werde dir helfen", sagte sie und sah dabei nicht so aus, als ob sie ein Veto zulassen würde.

Vielleicht versuchte Molly es deswegen gar nicht erst, sondern machte sich mit mürrischen Blicken an die Arbeit.

Alastor murmelte etwas, das sich für Severus sehr nach 'besser als Quidditch' anhörte und vertiefte sich wieder in seine Zeitung.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Eine Stunde später waren auch die anderen wieder angekommen. Remus hielt sich zwar zurück, doch in seinen Augen blitzte eine Spur des Wolfes. Severus grinste diabolisch und vermutete, dass er jetzt endlich wieder mit dem anderen streiten und unhöflich sein konnte, wie er wollte. Und dass Remus alle Entschuldigungen zurückgenommen hätte, wenn Nymphadora ihn nicht mit mahnenden Blicken zurechtgewiesen hätte.

Als Molly begann, auch die Männer für die Zubereitungen des Festes am Abend zu rekrutieren, zog Severus sich dezent zurück und holte einen dünnen Umhang aus seinem Zimmer. Kurz darauf zog er Hermine am Arm in den Flur und betrachtete sie mit besorgten Blicken. „Ich werde in mein Haus gehen und einige Sachen holen. Möchtest du mitkommen?"

„Nein, ich muss hier noch was geradebiegen." Sie seufzte leise und wischte sich mit einer teigbefleckten Hand die Haare aus der Stirn.

„Übernimm dich nicht!", mahnte Severus.

„Natürlich nicht." Sie lächelte und streckte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihn kurz zu küssen. „Bis nachher."

Severus brummte. „Eher bis heute Abend. Ich werde weder Bohnen zupfen, noch Soße rühren. Bist du sicher, dass du hier bleiben willst?"

„Absolut sicher. Pass auf dich auf!" Dann drehte sie sich um und ging in die Küche zurück, die, was Lautstärke und Geschäftigkeit betraf, der Hogwartsküche in nichts nachstand. Severus beeilte sich, die Flucht zu ergreifen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Sein eigenes Haus zu betreten, kam ihm vor wie ein Einbruch. Die einst bekannten, wenn auch nicht unbedingt vertrauten Räume lagen ruhig und sauber vor ihm. Es schien, als wäre kaum eine Woche vergangen, seitdem Lucius ihn hier aufgegriffen hatte. Vermutlich kam seine Haushaltshilfe noch immer jeden Donnerstag, zuverlässig wie ein Uhrwerk.

Severus schritt langsam durch jeden einzelnen Raum. In seinem Schlafzimmer holte er sich eine Tasche aus dem Schrank und begann hier und da, einige Sachen einzupacken. Kleidungsstücke, die er gerne trug. Bücher, die ihm wichtig waren. Aufzeichnungen und Papiere. Alles war an seinem Platz und obwohl er wusste, wo diese Plätze waren, verwunderte es ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue, dass er dort doch alles fand. Es war so unglaublich lange her.

Als letztes ging er hinunter in sein Labor. Der Keller war das einzige, das er an diesem Haus jemals wirklich gemocht hatte, denn er war groß und gut durchlüftet. Es brachte regelrecht Spaß, hier unten zu arbeiten. Doch als er jetzt an den Geräten und Zutaten vorbei ging, stellte er fest, dass es ihm nun keinen Spaß mehr bringen würde. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, zu zweit im Labor zu sein.

Mit distanzierten Blicken ging er die alten Zutaten durch und prüfte, ob noch etwas davon zu gebrauchen war. Die meisten Blüten und andere pflanzliche Bestandteile waren vertrocknet, Flüssigkeiten umgekippt und Pulver klumpig. Nur einige wenige Dinge waren noch zu gebrauchen. Phönixtränen, die aufgrund ihrer heilenden Eigenschaften niemals verdarben. Einige Quarze, die die Zeit eher noch wirkungsvoller machte. Getrocknete Zutaten.

Alles andere entsorgte Severus, wie die Vorsicht es vorschrieb. Keine reaktionsfreudigen Zutaten zusammen, leicht entzündliche Dinge kontrolliert verbrennen, Flüssigkeiten nur in den Ausguss, wenn sie absolut ungiftig waren. Er war gut eine Stunde beschäftigt, denn ohne den täglichen Unterricht hatte er damals viel Zeit gehabt, in der er seine Tränke und sein Labor ständig erweitert und ausgebaut hatte.

Anschließend schrumpfte er alle Gerätschaften, von denen er sich nicht trennen wollte oder konnte, und verpackte sie sicher, ehe er sie in der Tasche verstaute. Kessel kamen gleichermaßen hinein wie Destillationskolben, Bechergläser und sein Sortiment an Pipetten und Messern. Irgendwann musste er einsehen, dass es eigentlich nichts gab, von dem er sich trennen wollte. Und diese Erkenntnis kommentierte er mit einem dumpfen Knurren.

Gegen elf Uhr verließ er sein Haus wieder, schloss es vernünftig ab und kehrte ihm den Rücken zu, ohne auch nur einen Blick zurückzuwerfen. Die Tasche in seiner Hand hatte ein angenehmes Gewicht, ließ jedoch nicht erahnen, dass sich darin beinahe ein ganzer Hausstand befand.

Unschlüssig blieb er an der Straße stehen und sah sich um. Wenn er zurückkehrte, würde er mitten in das schönste Chaos geraten. Keine Macht der Welt würde ihn jetzt freiwillig ins Hauptquartier bringen. Nicht einmal Hermine, denn sie war alt genug, um auf sich Acht zu geben, und hatte ihr heutiges Schicksal selbst gewählt.

Letztendlich apparierte er an die Küste, zum Haus seiner Eltern. Es war ein kleiner Bau, der durch seine Lage in einer Bucht allerdings schon viele Interessenten angelockt hatte. Seine Großmutter, die nach wie vor dort wohnte, hatte sich stets geweigert, einen Verkauf auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen.

Severus trat heran bis an den Rand der Klippe und ließ den Blick über die wilde Nordsee schweifen. Die Haare wehten ihm aus dem Gesicht und sein Umhang flatterte hinter ihm wie eine Trauerfahne. Die kühlen Temperaturen, die die Seeluft immer mit sich brachte, ließen ihn auf eine angenehme Art frösteln.

_Das_ war die Freiheit, nach der nicht nur er im Laufe der letzten Jahrzehnte gesucht hatte, sondern die auch Hermine seit dem Tod ihres Ehemannes vor Rätsel gestellt hatte. Bald würde er sie hierher bringen und es ihr zeigen.

Blinzelnd kehrte er nach einigen Minuten ins Hier und Jetzt zurück und sah hinunter zum Haus seiner Großmutter. Bis zu einem kleinen Anleger waren es nur knapp einhundert Meter. Eine Nussschale, die man kaum als Boot bezeichnen konnte, lag dort vor Anker und schaukelte in der aufgewühlten Nordsee. Vielleicht würde er die Gelegenheit später noch nutzen, um ein Stück nach draußen zu fahren. Mithilfe seines Zauberstabes würde er nicht einmal an diesem eher rauen Herbsttag Probleme haben.

Vorerst machte er sich jedoch geschickt an den Abstieg und ging danach zur Haustür, um dreimal fest anzuklopfen. Es dauerte einige Minuten, ehe jemand öffnete, doch als es dann geschah, starrte seine Großmutter ihn mit großen Augen an. Augen, die ebenso schwarz waren wie seine und einen starken Kontrast zu den ergrauten Haaren bildeten. Augen, die von vielen kleinen Falten und Altersflecken umgeben waren. Augen, denen er einmal versprochen hatte, sie regelmäßig zu besuchen.

„Severus!", stieß die alte Frau in diesem Moment aus und zog ihn in ihre noch immer erstaunlich starken Arme. „Du undankbarer Junge! Was fällt dir ein, dich nach so langer Zeit wieder hier blicken zu lassen? Und seit wann trägst du eine Brille? Sie macht dich unglaublich alt", erinnerte sie sich dann daran, dass sie allen Grund hatte, ihm böse zu sein.

„Ich werde es dir erklären, Ana. Lässt du mich hinein, oder wollen wir es uns hier auf dem Fußabtreter bequem machen?" Er sah sie mit erhobener Augenbraue an und hielt der stechenden Musterung problemlos stand.

„Na, komm rein", fügte sie sich letztendlich. Severus vermutete allerdings, dass das eher mit ihrem Rheuma als mit Gutmütigkeit zu tun hatte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Wenig später saßen sie vor einer Tasse Tee in der Küche. Die Küche war mit Abstand der bequemste Raum im ganzen Haus, denn im Wohnzimmer hatten sich so viele Puppen und Nippesfiguren an allen möglichen und unmöglichen Stellen angesammelt, dass er sich kaum traute, auch nur einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen – geschweige denn, sich in den mit Platzdeckchen bezogenen Sessel zu setzen.

Der Tee war noch immer stärker, als es der Gesundheit zuträglich sein konnte, so dass Severus dankend die kleine Milchkanne entgegennahm, die Ana ihm gab. Sie lächelte wissend und setzte sich ihm gegenüber, trank ihren Tee pur, so wie immer.

„Nun bin ich aber mal gespannt."

„Ich war die letzten siebzehn Monate in einem Haus gefangen", umriss er das Geschehen zunächst grob, damit die erste Neugier und vor allem der Groll verschwand. Dafür bekam sie große Augen, so dass er mit gesenktem Blick weiter erzählte. Wenn auch eine geschönte Version: „Albus hielt es für besser, mich aus dem Krieg komplett rauszuhalten. Er fürchtete, dass die verbliebenen Todesser an mir Rache üben könnten. Er spaltete ein Haus von dieser Realität ab und verbot es mir für anderthalb Jahre, es wieder zu verlassen." Severus hob den Blick und zwang sich, dem seiner Großmutter standzuhalten.

Die alte Frau wusste kaum etwas von den Dingen, die er in den letzten sieben Jahren getan hatte. Nachdem Albus ihn von den Todessern weggeholt hatte, wie sie es immer ausdrückte, hatte er sie in dem Glauben gelassen, sich in Hogwarts vor der Rache seiner ehemaligen Freunde zu verstecken. Sie hatte bereits ihre Tochter und ihren Schwiegersohn verloren (wobei es ihr um letzteren nicht wirklich leid tat) und wollte so nur ihren Enkel in Sicherheit wissen. Er hatte ihr nichts über die Spionage, sein aktives Vorgehen gegen Voldemort und das feine Kartenhaus seiner Tarnung erzählt. Zwar hatte sie ein starkes Herz, aber er wollte nicht derjenige sein, der es auf seine Belastbarkeit testete.

„Warum hat er mir nichts davon erzählt?"

„Ich vermute, er wollte dich ebenfalls schützen. Wenn du etwas gewusst hättest, wärst du ein Ziel für die Todesser gewesen. Ich bin froh, dass er dir nichts gesagt hat." Severus trank einen Schluck des inzwischen abgekühlten Tees.

„Dafür habe ich dich all die langen Monate sehr schlecht in Erinnerung gehabt", erwiderte Ana und Reue zeichnete sich in ihren Augen ab, während sie nach seiner Hand griff.

Severus lächelte flüchtig. „Lieber sehe ich dich mit schlechten Gedanken über mich als tot."

Sie machte ein abfälliges Geräusch und eine wegwischende Bewegung mit der Hand.

„Aber das ist nicht alles, was ich dir erzählen möchte", setzte Severus dann wieder ein. Wenn er schon die genauen Zusammenhänge verheimlichen musste, so wollte er wenigstens vom guten Teil genauer berichten: „Ich war nicht alleine in dem Haus. Eine ehemalige Schülerin von mir bedurfte auch des Schutzes."

Gute Vorahnungen, die sie jedoch nur zögerlich zuließ, traten auf Anas Gesicht.

„Du wirst bald Urgroßmutter", sagte Severus schließlich, konnte sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln nicht gänzlich verkneifen, vergaß es aber auch nicht, eine angemessene Portion Häme in seine Stimme zu legen. Immerhin wusste er, wie wenig Ana es mochte, auf ihr Alter hingewiesen zu werden.

In diesem Fall schien es ihr jedoch vollkommen egal zu sein. Sie stand mit einer Geschwindigkeit von ihrem Stuhl auf, die er ihr in diesem Alter gar nicht mehr zugetraut hatte, und kam um den Tisch herum. „Mein Junge!", sagte sie dabei immer wieder und schloss ihn erneut fest in ihre Arme. „Dass ich _das_ noch erleben darf!", seufzte sie schließlich. „Wie heißt sie? Und wann werde ich sie kennen lernen?"

Severus lachte kehlig auf und tätschelte ihr den Rücken. „Sie heißt Hermine und ich werde sie das nächste Mal mitbringen."

Mit feuchten Augen sah Ana ihn an, bevor sie sich wieder setzte. „Ein Urgroßenkel", sagte sie und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Dennoch fasste sie sich relativ schnell wieder, denn das nächste Thema war weitaus weniger gewaltig: „Und was hat es nun mit der Brille auf sich?"

* * *

- - -

* * *

Etwa eine Stunde später schaffte Severus es, sich aus den Fängen seiner Großmutter zu befreien und hinunter zum Anleger zu gehen. Zu seiner Überraschung stand eine Person in burgunderfarbenen, weiten Umhängen vor dem Boot, die unschwer als Albus zu erkennen war. Severus runzelte die Stirn, während er zu seinem Mentor ging. „Was tust du hier, Albus?", fragte er wenig freundlich. Das hier war seine Zuflucht. Da hatte der Schulleiter nichts zu suchen.

Doch der weißhaarige Mann sah ihn mit einem leisen Lächeln an. „Ich flüchte vor Mollys Engagement. Ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse?"

Severus musterte ihn zähneknirschend, schüttelte aber letztendlich den Kopf. „Ich nicht. Bei Ana solltest du dich allerdings nicht blicken lassen."

„Oh, das hatte ich nicht vor." Albus zwinkerte jungenhaft und wirkte in diesem kleinen Moment gesünder als Severus ihn seit ihrer Rückkehr gesehen hatte.

Trotz all der Genervtheit, die er gegenüber Albus gerne an den Tag legte, hatte Severus doch Angst, dass er seinen Mentor verlieren könnte. Zwar hatte Alastor ihm gesagt, dass Albus genesen würde, aber so ganz traute er dem Frieden noch nicht. Vermutlich würde er erst beruhigt sein, wenn Albus' Stimme wieder den alten, vollen Klang angenommen hatte, den er gewohnt war.

„Möchtest du rausfahren?", erkundigte der Direktor sich und betrachtete die Nussschale, die ziemlich mitgenommen aussah, nachdem Severus im letzten Jahr nicht die Chance gehabt hatte, sie winterfest zu machen.

Severus nickte. „Es wird mal wieder Zeit."

„Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich mich dir anschließe?"

Der Tränkemeister musterte Albus erneut, dieses Mal jedoch abschätzend. Er war nicht überzeugt davon, dass ihm ein Ausflug auf die Nordsee bei diesem Seegang sonderlich gut bekommen würde. Und dabei dachte er nicht einmal an einen empfindlichen Magen. Doch Albus hielt seinem Blick so stoisch stand, dass Severus schließlich nickte.

„Lass es mich nur ein wenig herrichten." Albus trat einen Schritt zurück und überließ Severus das Feld.

Dieser zückte seinen Zauberstab und reparierte zuerst den Rumpf, denn im Boot hatte sich eine Handbreit Wasser gesammelt. Danach richtete er den Mast, der vermutlich während eines Sturms im vergangenen Jahr abgeknickt war. Als letztes verpasste er der Farbe einen neuen Glanz und flickte die Löcher im Segel.

„Nach dir, Albus", sagte er nonchalant.

Der Schulleiter stützte sich an dem Poller ab, an den das Boot gebunden war, während er sich auf den wackeligen Untergrund begab. Nachdem er einen Platz gefunden hatte, auf dem er sitzen konnte, ohne Severus im Weg zu sein, folgte dieser ihm und kämpfte einige Momente um sein Gleichgewicht. Es war einfach schon zu lange her, dass er draußen gewesen war.

Dann begann er mit routinierten Griffen, das Boot vom Anleger zu lösen und alles soweit fertig zu machen. Bis er Albus' Blick begegnete. Der alte Mann beobachtete ihn nachdenklich, ein verschwommenes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Ist etwas?", erkundigte Severus sich spitz.

„Gar nichts, mein Junge", erwiderte er. „Du hast mir so oft gesagt, dass du hierher kommst, wenn du nicht aufzufinden bist. Ich habe es dir nie wirklich glauben können."

Severus feixte. „Ich habe es auch stets so gesagt, dass es wie eine Lüge klang. Sonst wärst du mir hierher auch noch gefolgt."

Albus lachte kurz auf, dann bedeutete er ihm, endlich loszulegen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Am Spätnachmittag verabschiedete Severus sich von Ana, während Albus bereits etwas entfernt vom Haus auf ihn wartete. „Und komm bald wieder, um mir deine Frau vorzustellen!", befahl sie mit dem resoluten Ton, den Severus definitiv von ihr geerbt hatte.

Deswegen ließ er sich davon auch nicht beeindrucken: „Ich werde es versuchen."

Die alte Frau drohte ihm mit dem Finger. „Du Schlingel! Wehe, du stellst mir meinen Urenkel nicht vor!"

Severus nahm besänftigend das Gesicht seiner Großmutter in die Hand und küsste sie erst auf die eine, dann auf die andere Wange. „Du wirst deinen Urenkel kennen lernen", versprach er.

Ana tätschelte ihm das Gesicht, woraufhin er missmutig die Nase rümpfte. „So gefällst du mir schon besser. Und nun geh und lass Hermine nicht länger warten."

Er hob kurz die Hand zum Abschied und nahm die Tasche auf, die er auf dem Fußabtreter abgestellt hatte. Dann wandte er sich um und stieg die kleine Anhöhe hinauf, die nach und nach von immer mehr Gras bewachsen würde.

Albus drehte sich zu ihm um, als Severus' Schatten an ihm vorbei fiel. „Bist du soweit?"

„Habe ich eine Wahl?"

„Ich fürchte nicht", seufzte Albus und zum ersten Mal seit Severus denken konnte, wirkte der Schulleiter tatsächlich so, als würde er die Einsamkeit seines Büros der Willkommensfeier allemal vorziehen.

„Ich kann dich entschuldigen", bot Severus an.

„Nein, nein. Lass uns gehen, mein Junge." Er hakte sich bei Severus unter und bat ihn so stumm darum, ihn beim Apparieren ein wenig zu unterstützen.

Das wiederum half Severus nicht unbedingt dabei, seine Sorge um den alten Mann abzubauen. Doch es war wirklich nur ein bisschen Unterstützung, die Albus benötigte. Und so kamen sie kurz darauf wieder im Hauptquartier des Ordens an.

Das Haus summte bereits, ohne dass sie es betreten hatten. Severus verzog das Gesicht und fragte sich einen Moment lang, ob es wirklich nötig war, dass er sich einen weiteren Abend in der Gesellschaft vieler Menschen antat, die er bis vor anderthalb Jahren noch hatte ignorieren dürfen. Als Antwort auf eine ungestellte Frage zog Albus ihn mit sich auf die Haustür zu.

Im Flur machte Severus sich jedoch von ihm los und deutete auf die Tasche. „Ich werde sie nur kurz nach oben bringen", knurrte er, während er das Ausmaß des Chaos durch die Küchentür betrachtete. Dabei stellten sich seine Nackenhaare auf.

„Wehe, du bist nicht in spätestens zehn Minuten wieder hier!"

„Warum glauben eigentlich alle, mir jetzt drohen zu können?", fragte Severus spitz, aber da er keine Antwort erwartete, lief er die Treppen hinauf und holte tief Luft, als die Ruhe seines Zimmers ihn umfing.

Zehn Minuten hatte Albus ihm gegeben und die war er gewillt zu nutzen. Deswegen stellte er die Tasche auf seinem Bett ab und begann sie auszupacken. Alles war besser, als sich in die Höhle des Löwen zu begeben.

Nach ein paar Minuten ging die Tür erneut auf und Hermine schlüpfte ins Zimmer. Sie schnaufte leise, während sie die Haare aus einem unförmigen Knoten löste. „Ich dachte schon, diese Vorbereitungen nehmen gar kein Ende mehr", murmelte sie und ließ sich von Severus in den Arm nehmen.

„Du hättest mit mir kommen sollen", murmelte er, küsste ihren Hals und sog den Geruch von Magnolien und Essen tief in seine Lungen.

„Möglicherweise hätte ich das tun sollen", erwiderte sie. Ihre Finger tanzten über seinen Rücken und ihr Körper schmiegte sich an seinen.

„Jetzt ist es zu spät", sagte Severus dann und schob sie von sich, um weiter die Tasche auszupacken.

„Nett", spöttelte sie und setzte sich aufs Bett. „Wo bist du überhaupt so lange gewesen?" Hermine angelte nach ihrer Haarbürste und begann ihre wilden Locken zu kämmen.

„Bei meiner Großmutter", antwortete er so beiläufig, als wäre es ein alter Hut.

„Du hast eine Großmutter?", fragte Hermine erstaunt.

Er nickte. „Sie lebt im Haus meiner Eltern und hat mir quasi angedroht, mich zu enterben, wenn ich dich nicht bald bei ihr vorführe."

Hermine blinzelte mehrmals. „Okay, jetzt bin ich nervös."

Severus lächelte diabolisch. „Gute Entscheidung." Sie wimmerte leise, woraufhin er sich zu ihr beugte und ihre Stirn küsste. Hermine allerdings fing seinen Mund auf und lockte ihn mit süßen Versprechungen. „Wie lange ist es noch, bis zehn Minuten vorbei sind?", fragte er mit tiefer Stimme.

„Weiß nicht. Drei Minuten oder so."

„Verdammt!"

„U-huh." Dennoch vertiefte sie den Kuss erneut, so dass es letztendlich er war, der sie an den Schultern von sich schob.

„Später", versprach er.

Hermine seufzte leise, fügte sich aber und band ihre Haare mit einem Zauber zusammen. Ein filigraner Bauernzopf schlängelte sich ihren Nacken hinab, beinahe bis zur Mitte ihres Rückens. Severus starrte sie verdrossen an, denn Hermine wusste nur zu gut, wie gerne er diesen Zopf löste.

„Später", neckte sie ihn und verließ kichernd das Zimmer.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Der Abend verlief ähnlich wie der letzte – nur chaotischer. Die Weasleybrüder hatten ihren Ruf nicht umsonst und Fred und George nutzten die Gelegenheit, um einige ihrer neuen Scherzartikel vorzustellen. Überall im Garten summte und brummte es, Lichtfunken flogen durch die Gegend und wenn man nicht aufpasste, hatte man schnell eine der Alkoholmücken auf dem Arm sitzen. Die Viecher saugten laut der Zwillinge den Alkohol aus dem Blut und machten einen für mindestens eine Stunde für jede Blutkontrolle der Muggel fahrtüchtig. Die Mücken ihrerseits verließen ihre Opfer meistens in einem ausgeprägten Schlingerflug und landeten nicht selten am nächsten Baumstamm.

Hermine bekam er auch heute kaum zu Gesicht, denn sie wurde von allen bestürmt und von einer Richtung in die andere gezogen. Soweit Severus es mitbekam, störte die Weasleybrüder nicht die Tatsache, dass sie einen neuen Mann an ihrer Seite hatte, sondern nur, dass er es war. Damit konnte Severus schon beinahe leben.

Trotzdem lief er fast jede halbe Stunde zur Toilette, obwohl er überhaupt nicht musste. Es war nur eine angenehme Ausrede, um für fünf Minuten seine Ruhe zu haben. Während er gestern nur wegen seiner Brille im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit gestanden hatte, wollten nun alle, die an Hermine nicht rankamen, von ihm wissen, wie es _dazu_ gekommen war. Die Fluchtgedanken gewannen neuerlich an Reiz.

Als er das Bad allerdings zum fünften Mal an diesem Abend verließ, war etwas anders. Es war nach wie vor laut, aber die Stimmung war nicht mehr ausgelassen, sondern angespannt. Severus griff die erste Person ab, die ihm vor die Füße lief. Es war Ginevra. „Was ist los?", fragte er scharf.

„Hermine!", stieß sie mit panischem Blick aus und wand sich aus Severus' Griff.

Er dachte nicht weiter nach, sondern lief zurück in den Garten. Eine Menschentraube hatte sich um einen einzigen Stuhl versammelt. „Lasst mich durch!", polterte er unwirsch und drängte mehrere Leute beiseite, bis er bei Hermine angelangt war. Vor ihr ging er in die Hocke. „Was ist los?", fragte er erneut, sanfter dieses Mal.

Sie hatte sich nach vorne übergebeugt und die Arme vor dem Bauch verschränkt. „Das Baby", flüsterte sie mit Tränen in den Augen.

Er zog sie in seine Arme und disapparierte.

* * *

TBC...


	43. 313: Ein Schuss vor den Bug

**Poetica:** °lol° Also länger als ein paar Kapitel wird es bei mir ruhig sein. Dafür wird mir das zu schnell zu langweilig. ;)  
**herm22:** Nö, ich gönne nie nicht jemandem was. °eg°  
**Luna:** Ana taucht leider nicht noch mal auf. Aber vielleicht baue ich sie in eine spätere Story wieder ein. Ich verspreche allerdings nichts. ;)  
**Kathi:** Ich hätte vor Molly wohl auch die Flucht ergriffen. Aber Hermine ist ja nicht umsonst eine Gryffindor. :)  
**Mortianna:** Keine Angst, ich bin auch vom günstigsten Fall ausgegangen. ;)  
**Sepsis:** °lol° Sag bloß, meine Erziehung hat etwas gebracht was das Meckern über Cliffhanger betrifft... :D  
**twofacemirror:** Um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich auch keine Ahnung, wie Hermine Molly schonend von Schwangerschaft und Beziehung erzählen soll. Und die Vorstellung von dieser Szene fand ich so lustig, dass ich mich dafür entschieden habe. :) Und joah, manchmal helfen kleine Bitten. °gg°  
**diedoetlinger:** Solange es nur Last-Minute-Reviews sind... Ich ertappe mich in letzter Zeit häufiger mal bei Last-Minute-Updates. O.O Aber lassen wir das. Ich ziehe übrigens keine Genugtuung aus dem Gemecker über meine Cliffhanger, sondern über das Einbauen selbst. Das ist wie früher, wenn man Tretminen ausgelegt hat. °harhar°

* * *

- - -

* * *

**Kapitel 3.13 – Ein Schuss vor den Bug**

* * *

Severus hatte die Ellbogen auf den Knien abgestützt und bedeckte seinen Mund gedankenverloren mit einer Hand. Seine starren Blicken fixierten einen Fleck auf den Fliesen und er wagte es weder, diesen abzuwenden, noch zu blinzeln. Dann würde er womöglich anfangen zu denken und gerade jetzt war Denken das Letzte, das er tun wollte.

Sein Herzschlag war penetrant, aber gleichmäßig. Nicht schneller als sonst. Was sich ändern würde, wenn er zu denken beginnen würde. Und er sollte nicht mal an die Möglichkeit denken.

Diese Spirale aus verwirrenden Überlegungen wurde durchbrochen, als sich jemand neben ihn setzte und ihm einen Becher schwarzen Kaffee vor die Nase hielt. Severus blinzelte mehrmals und setzte sich gerade hin. Es war Ginevra, die ihn mit besorgter Miene musterte.

„Gibt es etwas Neues?", fragte sie.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, die Stirn gerunzelt und die Lippen irgendwie zusammengeklebt. Vermutlich könnte er nicht einmal sprechen, wenn er es gewollt hätte. Seufzend nahm er den Kaffee und lehnte sich nach hinten. Er war so furchtbar müde und gleichzeitig entsetzlich aufgekratzt. Mit geschlossenen Augen sank sein Kopf gegen die Wand. Das starke Brennen hinter seinen Lidern verursachte Feuchtigkeit. Schließlich nahm er die Brille ab und wischte sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über die Augen und die Nasenwurzel.

Was war bloß passiert? Wie hatte er zulassen können, dass Hermine sich so viel zumutete? Die Zubereitung des Abendessens, der Konflikt mit Molly, die vielen Gäste am Abend und er eher ab- als anwesend. Es war zu viel gewesen. Er hätte einschreiten müssen. Es war, wie Alastor gesagt hatte.

„Es war nicht... _deine_ Schuld."

Severus drehte seinen Kopf zu Ginevra und sah sie mit schmalen Augen an. „Seit wann duzen Sie mich, Miss Weasley?"

Sie hob eine Augenbraue, wie er selbst und auch Molly es nicht besser konnten. „Seitdem du nicht mehr mein Lehrer bist und ich bald die Patentante deines Kindes sein werde", antwortete sie trocken.

„Zumindest letzteres bedarf eines Gesprächs zwischen Hermine und mir, ehe Sie die frohe Botschaft an den Tagespropheten weiterleiten."

„Willst du wirklich darauf warten? Wenn wir es als Exklusivmeldung verkaufen, ist es bestimmt mehr wert." Sie zog verschwörerisch die Augenbrauen in die Stirn.

Severus seinerseits sah sie lange an und schnaubte schließlich kopfschüttelnd. „Ich sehe schon, es wurde dringend Zeit, dass Hermine wieder ihren Einfluss auf dich wirken lässt."

Sie seufzte. „Ja, das wurde es wirklich."

Danach schwiegen sie wieder und starrten gemeinsam die Uhr und die Tür, hinter der Hermine vor anderthalb Stunden verschwunden war, an.

Severus hatte einen riesigen Aufruhr veranstaltet, die Stationsschwester verärgert und den diensthabenden Arzt zurechtgewiesen. Das hatten die sich natürlich nicht lange gefallen lassen und ihn schlichtweg in den Wartebereich verwiesen – den er allerdings erst aufgesucht hatte, als Hermine ihn darum gebeten hatte.

Was ihn dann wirklich überrascht hatte, war, dass einzig Ginny ihm gefolgt war. Vermutlich hatte einer der anderen – Albus oder Alastor – es geschafft, Molly und den Rest der Familie davon abzuhalten, auf direktem Wege ins Sankt Mungos zu apparieren. Wobei, wenn er Ginny so ansah, würde er es auch ihr zutrauen, alle auf ihren Platz verwiesen zu haben.

Jedenfalls hatte sie sich als angenehme Gesellschaft herausgestellt, was er nach seinen Erinnerungen gar nicht erwartet hätte. Er kannte sie nur als das Mädchen, das unheilbar in Potter verliebt war und ihm hinterher rannte wie ein Groupie. Sie war wirklich erwachsen geworden.

„Was musstest du tun, damit Molly nicht hier auftaucht?", fragte er schließlich, um nicht wieder in Selbstvorwürfen und all den schönen Hättes und Wenns zu enden.

„Ich hab sie daran erinnert, dass sie es gewesen ist, die Hermine den ganzen Tag mit Nichtbeachtung gestraft hat."

Severus gab einen anerkennenden Laut von sich. „Hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut."

Sie sah ihn ruhig an. „Es gibt einiges, das du mir nicht zutrauen würdest."

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf, die sie die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatten, und ein Heiler kam mit großen Schritten auf sie zu. „Gehören Sie zu Hermine Weasley?", fragte er knapp.

„Ja", antworteten beide gleichzeitig.

Der Heiler sah skeptisch zwischen ihnen hin und her. Vor allem Severus musterte er mit sichtbarer Abneigung. „Lebensgefährte, beste Freundin", erklärte Ginny und zeigte erst auf Severus und dann auf sich. „Was ist mit Hermine? Und mit ihrem Kind?"

„Es geht ihr soweit gut und dem Kind ebenfalls. Wir konnten die Wehen stoppen und Schlimmeres verhindern. Nichtsdestotrotz muss sie sich bis zur Geburt schonen."

„Können wir zu ihr?", nutzte Severus die erste Sprechpause des Heilers und fixierte ihn dabei mit so bösen Blicken, dass er hoffentlich gar nicht erst über ein Nein nachdachte.

„Natürlich. Folgen Sie mir!", erwiderte der blonde Mann distanziert und drehte sich um, um sie durch die Gänge zu Hermines Zimmer zu führen.

Das sterile Weiß, das Muggelkrankenhäuser zeichnete, hatte auch vor dem Sankt Mungos keinen Halt gemacht. Weiße Wände, weiße Bettwäsche, weiße Gardinen, weiße Fliesen – wobei der Boden hellgrau gesprenkelt war. Doch auch die hellgrauen Sprenkel konnten nicht vertuschen, wie blass Hermine war.

Severus würde nicht behaupten, dass sie verloren in dem Bett wirkte, wie er es bei vielen anderen Berichten von Krankenhausbesuchen gehört hatte. Aber sie wirkte einsam. Das Zimmer beherbergte noch ein zweites Bett, welches momentan jedoch nicht belegt war. Ein Strauss Blumen stand auf dem Nachtschrank und selbst von der Tür aus konnte Severus die dünne Staubschicht auf den Blättern erkennen. Vermutlich waren die Pflanzen mit einem Frischezauber belegt, aber von den Putzkräften hartnäckig ignoriert worden.

Während er stehen geblieben war und die ganze Situation in sich aufnahm, war Ginny direkt zu Hermines Bett gegangen und hatte sich auf den Rand gesetzt. Die beiden Freundinnen unterhielten sich leise, während der Heiler Severus kurz zunickte und das Zimmer verließ.

Nur vorsichtig wagte der Tränkemeister sich in den Raum und nahm sich dabei einen Stuhl mit, der an einem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke gestanden hatte. Hermine lächelte ihn an, als er sich setzte und ihre Hand nahm. „Selbstloser, sturer, übereifriger Dickkopf", murmelte er leise und zog ihre Finger an seine Lippen.

Sie wand ihre Hand aus seinem vorsichtigen Griff und strich ihm über die Wange. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich und die anderen so erschreckt habe."

Severus schnaubte. „Es sollte dir leid tun, dass der Knirps es für nötig gehalten hat, so deine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen!"

Ihre freie Hand fuhr schuldbewusst über den von einer dünnen Decke verhüllten Bauch. „Ja, das sowieso."

Während dieser kleinen Unterhaltung stand Ginny still am Fenster. Sie schien es nicht für nötig zu halten, den Blick nach draußen zu wenden, doch wirklich übel nehmen konnte Severus ihr das nicht. Hermine und er zeigten den anderen das vollständige Bild eines Paares und einer baldigen Familie. Sie hatten nicht mitbekommen, wie sie sich aneinander angenähert hatten. Sie mussten sich alle an diesen Anblick gewöhnen.

Nach einigen Momenten, die Severus den jüngsten Spross der Weasleys beobachtet hatte, schien Ginny seine Blicke zu spüren und blinzelte mehrmals. „Ich werde den anderen Bescheid sagen, dass es dir gut geht. Sonst kreuzen sie doch noch hier auf."

„Danke, Ginny. Grüß sie von mir!", erwiderte Hermine und ließ sich von ihrer Freundin auf die Wange küssen.

„Ich komm morgen wieder vorbei."

„Ich freu mich."

Ihm nickte Ginny nur zu, aber selbst diese Geste erzählte viel von dem, was sie in den letzten Stunden übereinander erfahren hatten. Nicht durch Worte, sondern durch die schlichte Anwesenheit. Durch beobachten. Durch aufmerksam sein. Trotz ihrer im Vergleich zu früher definitiv direkteren Art wusste Severus, dass er ihr vertrauen konnte. Blinzelnd riss er sich aus seinen Gedanken, als die Tür sich hinter Ginny schloss.

Hermine seufzte schwer und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. „Lieber Merlin", flüsterte sie. Ihre Stimme klang belegt und zittrig.

Severus stand von seinem Stuhl auf und setzte sich an Hermines Seite. Nachdem sie ihm etwas Platz gemacht hatte, zog er seine Beine hinauf, ohne mit den Schuhen das blütenweiße Bettlaken zu berühren, und nahm Hermine in den Arm. Ein leises Schluchzen erklang gedämpft aus den Falten seines Umhanges und des Hemdes, ihre Schulter zitterte unter seinem Griff.

Gerne hätte er ihr etwas gesagt, das ihr helfen würde. Das das schlechte Gewissen mildern und ihre Zuversicht stärken würde. Aber es gab keine wahren Worte, die das bewirkten. Es war knapp gewesen. Und nun würden sie sich nach dem richten müssen, was der Knirps brauchte.

Severus' Blicke glitten zum Fenster hinüber. Es war dunkel draußen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie spät es war. Doch nun, da es ihr soweit gut ging und keine Gefahr mehr bestand, kroch Müdigkeit unter seine Augenlider. Er gähnte verhalten, blinzelte die aufsteigenden Tränen weg und atmete tief den Magnoliengeruch von Hermines Haaren ein. Die Wärme ihres Körpers an seinem war verlockend angenehm, bequem und ermüdend.

* * *

- 31.10.2002 -

* * *

Tatsächlich musste er kurz eingenickt sein, denn als die Zimmertür geöffnet wurde, schrak er auf und sah sich blinzelnd um. Eine Schwester hatte den Raum betreten. Nicht die, die er vorhin so angefahren hatte. Möglicherweise lächelte sie ihn deswegen an und legte einen Finger auf die Lippen.

Severus verstand und legte Hermine vorsichtig in die warmen Kissen. Sie regte sich etwas, wachte aber nicht auf. Nachdem er selbst dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie gut zugedeckt war, unterdrückte er ein Frösteln und wandte sich ab. Die Schwester folgte ihm nach draußen.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte er mit heiserer Stimme.

„Beinahe drei Uhr morgens. Ich war vorher schon mal da, aber ich wollte Sie und Ihre Frau nicht stören. Die Nähe hat ihr gut getan, denke ich."

Einen Moment lang überlegte Severus, ob er sie darauf hinweisen sollte, dass er und Hermine nicht verheiratet waren (und auch nicht planten, dies in absehbarer Zeit zu ändern). Letztendlich entschied er sich dagegen. „Wann kann ich nachher wiederkommen?"

„Am besten, nachdem Sie sich ausgeschlafen haben. Es geht ihr gut. Wenn irgendetwas sein sollte, melden wir uns bei Ihnen. Übermorgen kann sie sicherlich wieder nach Hause."

Severus wusste nicht, was genau ihn die Worte der Schwester so vorbehaltlos glauben lassen ließ. Möglicherweise die Müdigkeit, vielleicht auch nur der Ausdruck vollkommener Ehrlichkeit auf ihrem Gesicht. Jedenfalls tat es gut, die Verantwortung für einige Zeit abzugeben und sich schlafen legen zu können. „Ich danke Ihnen", sagte er und hatte selten etwas so ehrlich gemeint.

„Gerne. Schlafen Sie gut, Mr Weasley!"

Severus rümpfte die Nase. Er hätte es doch aufklären sollen. „Mein Name ist Snape. Mrs Weasley und ich sind nicht verheiratet."

Der Gesichtsausdruck der jungen Frau veränderte sich unmerklich. „Entschuldigen Sie, Mr Snape. Aber ich wünsche Ihnen dennoch eine gute Nacht."

„Danke." Mit einem Nicken wandte er sich ab und zog den Umhang enger um seinen Körper. Neben Hermine war es so warm gewesen, dass die Kälte nun mit heimtückischen Fängen nach ihm griff und seine Arme und den Rücken mit einer feinen Gänsehaut überzog. Überhaupt fühlte er sich merkwürdig. So als würde er durch Wasser laufen.

Das Gefühl gab sich auch nicht, nachdem er zurück ins Hauptquartier appariert war. Dunkel und still lag das Haus in den abgeernteten Feldern und herbstlichen Laubbäumen. Überall raschelte und knackte es, vor allem als er sich in Bewegung setzte, um den Rasen zu überqueren. Anscheinend hatte Ginny es geschafft, alle in ihre Betten zu bewegen und genau da wollte auch er jetzt hin.

„Severus!"

Der Tränkemeister sank stöhnend ein Stück in sich zusammen. Eine Hand bereits auf dem Treppengeländer, wandte er sich um und sah Molly mit finsteren Blicken an.

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte die rundliche Frau mit erstickter Stimme.

„Genauso wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als deine Tochter dich über alles informiert hat", murmelte er und wollte die Stufen nach oben hinaufsteigen.

Doch Molly hielt ihn zurück. „Bitte, Severus. Kann ich sie besuchen?"

Er musterte sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „Wozu? Damit du sie noch einmal daran erinnern kannst, dass sie Ronalds Andenken beschmutzt?"

Die Lippen der anderen wurden zu einer schmalen Linie, während die rot geränderten Augen ihn unverwandt ansahen. „Es ist nicht die feine Art, dass sie sich so kurz nach Rons Tod…"

„So _kurz_?", fuhr Severus mit scharfer Stimme dazwischen. „Ron war bereits über ein Jahr tot, bevor wir ein Paar wurden. Was erwartest du von Hermine? Dass sie jahrelang keusch lebt, ehe sie sich wieder nach einem Partner umsieht? Dass sie einen Mann, den sie liebt, abweist, weil es sich nicht gehört? Willst du sie lieber unglücklich sehen?"

Molly schluckte schwer. „Aber… die Schwangerschaft. Rons Todestag war doch erst… Wie konnte sie…" Sie beendete ihre Frage nicht.

Severus neigte ungläubig den Kopf. „Erwartest du jetzt wirklich von mir, dass ich dir etwas von Bienchen und Blümchen erzähle, Molly? Du solltest selbst am besten wissen, wie Hermine konnte." Es erfüllte ihn mit einer gewissen Genugtuung, die vollkommen verwirrte Miene Mollys zu sehen. Normalerweise waren sie immer gut miteinander ausgekommen, auch wenn sie eine Nervensäge erster Güte war. Aber die Gefühle, die er für Hermine zugelassen hatte, vertrieben auch den letzten Rest Sympathie, den er für diese Frau möglicherweise einmal empfunden hatte. Sie mischte sich immer in Dinge ein, die sie nichts angingen, nur dieses Mal war sie zu weit gegangen.

„Bitte, ich möchte sie besuchen, Severus. Ich muss mich wenigstens entschuldigen!" Molly legte eine Hand auf seine, die noch immer auf dem Geländer ruhte.

Eine Welle von Abneigung spülte über ihn hinweg, als er die Hand zurückzog. Für einen Moment wollte er ihr sagen, dass sie sich für das, was sie angerichtet hatte, nicht entschuldigen konnte. Dann entschied er sich jedoch anders. Es lag nicht an ihm zu entscheiden, welche Entschuldigung Hermine annehmen wollte. „Du kannst am Nachmittag zu ihr", zwang er sich deswegen zu sagen. „Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest…"

Mit einem letzten ablehnenden Blick wandte er sich der Treppe zu und stieg müde in das obere Stockwerk hinauf. Severus ließ seine verspannten Schultern kreisen, während er die Tür öffnete und das Zimmer betrat. Er gab dem Holz einen Stoß, so dass es laut in den Rahmen knallte. Unberührt zog er seinen Umhang und das Hemd über den Kopf, schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen und der Hose und machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, seine Socken auszuziehen, bevor er erschöpft auf das Bett fiel.

Die Kissen rochen nach Hermine und versprachen Wärme und Ruhe. Ungeschickt pulte er die Decke unter sich hervor und legte sich nur mäßig gerade hin. Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, bis er eingeschlafen war.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Es war bereits zehn Uhr, als Severus aufwachte. Ungläubig starrte er auf das Zifferblatt der Uhr, blinzelte mehrmals und musste feststellen, dass die Zeiger auch mit Brille noch dieselbe Uhrzeit anzeigten. Stöhnend rollte er sich auf den Rücken. Seine Hand tastete neben sich und fand nur leere und vor allem kalte Laken. Erst da erinnerte er sich daran, was am Abend zuvor passiert war.

„Verdammt", knurrte er leise, kämpfte sich aus dem Bett und torkelte ins Bad. Das kalte Wasser klärte seinen Verstand, erinnerte seine Muskeln daran, wie man arbeitete und wusch einen Großteil der vom Vorabend übrig gebliebenen Verärgerung und Sorge in den Abfluss. Es war alles gut gegangen.

Eine halbe Stunde später ging er nach unten in die Küche und fand Albus am Tisch sitzend. Der alte Mann las den Tagespropheten, den er über die halbe Tischplatte ausgebreitet hatte. „Guten Morgen, Severus", begrüßte er ihn und klang dabei bereits wesentlich besser als am Tag zuvor.

„Albus", erwiderte der Tränkemeister knapp, während er sich eine Tasse schwarzen Kaffee eingoss und sich ebenfalls setzte.

„Wie geht es Hermine?"

„Besser. Sie wird vermutlich morgen entlassen."

„Das sind gute Neuigkeiten." Das altbekannte Blitzen kehrte in die blauen Augen zurück.

„In der Tat", murrte Severus. Er wusste, dass Albus ihm die Zustimmung nicht abnehmen würde, aber vielleicht würde er es sich wenigstens verkneifen, allzu genau nachzufragen.

„Severus, was gestern passiert ist…"

Oder auch nicht. „Albus, ich müsste heute unbedingt mit dir reden", fuhr Severus dazwischen. „Hast du heute Nachmittag Zeit für mich?"

Der Direktor kniff die Augen zusammen. „Sicher. Ich werde in Hogwarts sein. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, können wir uns in meinem Büro treffen."

„Es macht mir nichts aus. Sagen wir um drei?" Severus wartete ein Nicken des Schulleiters ab und trank seinen Kaffee aus. „Schön. Dann bis heute Nachmittag." Er schob seinen Stuhl unter den Tisch zurück, stellte die Tasse in die Spüle und verließ die Küche. Dabei lief er an Molly vorbei, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen. Er hörte sie seufzen, woraufhin Albus leise etwas sagte – nur das verstand er leider nicht. Severus hätte einiges darauf verwettet, dass er genau das mit seiner Lautstärke beabsichtigt hatte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Im Gegensatz zur letzten Nacht herrschte nun ein reger Betrieb auf den Gängen des Sankt Mungos. Severus wurde mehrmals angerempelt und rempelte ebenso oft zurück. Kleine Kinder rannten zwischen seinen Füßen herum, die bekannten Heiler in den Portraits an den Wänden machten die wartenden Kranken mit hanebüchenen Diagnosen verrückt und die Schwestern hatten ihre liebe Not, ihrem Pensum gerecht zu werden.

Ruhiger wurde es erst, als er auf die Entbindungsstation kam. Obwohl Hermine glücklicherweise noch nicht entbunden hatte, hatte man sie mit hier untergebracht. Die Atmosphäre war angenehmer als auf der Gynäkologie und außerdem wäre sie gleich bei den richtigen Heilern, falls es noch mal zu Komplikationen kommen sollte.

Hier traf er dann auch erneut auf die Schwester, die ihn letzte Nacht aus Hermines Zimmer geholt hatte. Nun sah er auch das Namensschild auf ihrer Brust. 'Schwester Claire' stand darauf. Sie lächelte freundlich, als sie ihn entdeckte. „Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie schon ausgeschlafen haben, Mr Snape?"

„Absolut", antwortete er. „Ich brauche nicht viel Schlaf."

„Das sagen alle, bis sie wegen Erschöpfung bei unseren Kollegen drei Stockwerke tiefer landen."

„Nun, ich pflege diesen Lebensstil bereits seit über zwanzig Jahren, auch zu sehr viel anstrengenderen Zeiten. Ich denke nicht, dass ich irgendwann einmal drei Stockwerke tiefer landen werde." Er lächelte fein.

„Sagen Sie das nicht zu früh. Immerhin werden Sie in ein paar Monaten Vater. Ein Kind hat schon weitaus mehr möglich gemacht." Sie zwinkerte ihm schelmisch zu, während sie sich mit einem Arm auf dem Tresen neben sich abstützte.

„Abwarten", erwiderte Severus diplomatisch. „Kann ich zu Hermine?"

„Warten Sie noch einen Moment. Die Visite läuft gerade, nachdem ein besonders eifriges Kind uns heute Morgen in Atem gehalten hat."

„Schwierige Geburt?"

Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Nur langwierig."

Er umfasste sein linkes Handgelenk mit der rechten Hand und wippte ein wenig auf seinen Füßen. Es gab Menschen, die ein abscheuliches Talent darin hatten, einen in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Und Schwester Claire gehörte definitiv dazu. Gegen seinen Willen hörte er sich sagen: „Hauptsache, es hat sich gelohnt."

Sie lächelte, offensichtlich zufrieden mit ihrer Leistung. „Das hat es." In diesem Moment ging die Tür hinter ihnen auf und eine Traube Heiler und Medihexen verließ das Zimmer. „Sie können jetzt zu ihr", sagte Claire und nickte zu der Tür hinüber.

„Vielen Dank." Severus nickte kurz, bevor er sich umwandte und zu Hermine ging.

Sie sah sehr viel besser aus als in der Nacht zuvor. Den Tagespropheten über ihr Bett ausgebreitet, saß sie aufrecht und ärgerte sich mit ihren Haaren herum.

„Schaust du nach, ob Rita Kimmkorn schon herausgefunden hat, dass unser Kind seine Patentante ohne die Zustimmung des Vaters zugeteilt bekommen hat?"

Sie schrak zusammen. Ihre Miene hellte sich jedoch dramatisch auf, als sie ihn sah. „Rita Kimmkorn? Oje, ich fürchte, ich habe vergessen, sie zu benachrichtigen. Das muss ich sofort nachholen", sagte sie feixend und ließ sich von ihm in den Arm nehmen.

„Untersteh dich", murmelte er, bevor er sie so weit von sich schob, dass er sie küssen konnte. Er seufzte leise, als ihre weichen Lippen sich gegen seine pressten. Es überraschte ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue, wie sehr er diese Dinge vermissen konnte. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut. Und dem Baby auch." Sie griff nach seiner Hand und legte sie auf ihren Bauch. Severus lächelte, als er die enthusiastischen Tritte seines Sprösslings spürte.

„Konnten sie dir sagen, was es wird?"

Hermine lief rot an. „Sie hätten schon. Aber ich wollte es nicht wissen. Und du hast es auch nicht wissen zu wollen!"

„Und warum nicht?" Severus setzte sich an ihre Seite.

„Weil du sonst monatelang etwas gegen mich in der Hand hast und das geht nicht, wenn ich mich schonen soll." Hermine zog eine Schnute.

„Dich muss ich doch ohnehin am Bett festbinden, damit du dich schonst."

Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich etwas. „Ich werde alles tun, damit unser Kind gesund auf die Welt kommt. Wenn es sein muss, lege ich auch für zwanzig Monate die Hände in den Schoß."

Er nickte und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Weise Einstellung. Sonst hätte ich das diverse Zauber erledigen lassen."

„Das hatte ich befürchtet."

Einen Moment kehrte Stille ein, die Hermine dazu nutzte, sich gegen seine Schulter zu lehnen. „Ich werde mich heute Nachmittag mit Albus zusammensetzen", sagte Severus dann.

„Weswegen?" Hermine neigte den Kopf.

„Ich möchte ihn fragen, ob wir wieder in das Haus zurückkehren können. Ohne Barriere!" Den letzten Zusatz fügte er hinzu, weil Hermines Augen schockiert ein Stück größer geworden waren. Nun entspannte sie sich wieder. „Was hältst du davon?"

Sie nahm sich einige Minuten, um darüber nachzudenken. „Ich bin mir ehrlich gesagt nicht sicher. Ich werde die nächsten Monate nicht apparieren können und das Haus liegt schon ziemlich weit draußen."

„Wir können Portschlüssel benutzen. Außerdem können Ginevra und Nymphadora auch zu uns kommen. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass Molly sich ohnehin nicht davon abhalten lassen wird. Sie kommt dich übrigens heute Nachmittag besuchen."

Hermine blinzelte. „Oh, gut. Aber warum willst du in das Haus zurück, Severus? Warum gehen wir nicht in dein altes Haus?"

Er bemerkte den Themenwechsel, doch anders als Albus ließ er sich darauf ein: „Ich fühle mich nicht mehr wohl dort."

„Und in dem neuen schon?" Sie blickte skeptisch drein.

„Ja", erwiderte er schlicht. „Die Zeit dort war nicht leicht. Aber trotz der Barriere und aller Unannehmlichkeiten habe ich mich dort das erste Mal seit Hogwarts wieder Zuhause gefühlt."

Hermine streckte ihre Hand aus und fuhr durch seine kinnlangen Haare. Ein mildes Lächeln trat auf ihr Gesicht, als sie nickte und sagte: „Gut, dann kehren wir zurück. Zumindest wenn Albus damit einverstanden ist. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er begeistert sein wird von deiner Idee."

Severus schnaubte. „Sicherlich nicht. Aber Albus hielt es auch für eine grandiose Idee, dass ich Lucius Malfoy in Askaban besuchen gehe. Insofern gebe ich nicht allzu viel um sein Urteil."

Hermines Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos, als sie sagte: „Ich denke auch, dass du Malfoy aufsuchen solltest." Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Er hat dir schreckliches angetan, Severus. Und er wird dir immer weiter schreckliches antun, wenn du ihm nicht zeigst, dass du nicht daran zerbrochen bist. Du bist nicht der Typ Mensch, der ewig Abstand von seinem Foltermeister nimmt."

Er rümpfte die Nase. „Nein. Mit einem habe ich sogar zwei Jahrzehnte lang zusammen gearbeitet."

„Das meine ich. Geh nach Askaban und beweise Malfoy, dass er dir nichts mehr anhaben kann. Dass er dir niemals etwas anhaben konnte." Hermine legte eine Hand auf seine Brust und zog ihn dann am Hemd zu sich heran. „Ich sehe die Unruhe in deinen Augen, Severus. Du wirst keinen Frieden finden, wenn du nicht zu ihm gehst."

Severus seufzte schwer und lehnte seine Stirn gegen Hermines. Er nickte kapitulierend, was seinen Herzschlag in die Höhe schießen ließ. Er wusste nicht, ob sie es bemerkt hatte, aber sie legte ihren Arm um seinen Nacken und ließ sich nach hinten sinken. Severus musste sich rasch in eine andere Position setzen, damit er wenigstens halbwegs bequem liegen konnte. Dabei raschelte die Zeitung, einige Seiten zerrissen sogar und Beschwerden der Personen auf den Bildern wurden laut. Severus wischte die Zeitung vom Bett und gab ein zufriedenes Grunzen von sich, als sie knisternd auf dem Boden landete.

„Du passt auf den Knirps auf", sagte er und zog Hermine dicht an sich heran, „und ich gehe ins Gefängnis."

Hermine lachte leise auf. „Zum Glück nicht auf Dauer."

Seine Stirn runzelte sich. „Nein, nicht auf Dauer. Ich werde euch nicht alleine lassen." Seufzend lehnte Hermine sich noch dichter gegen ihn und schlang ihren Arm um seine Hüfte. „Ich liebe dich, Hermine", flüsterte Severus dicht an ihrem Ohr.

„Ich liebe dich auch."

* * *

TBC...


	44. 314: Zurück ins Leben

**Eule:** Hm, so hart fand ich Mollys Reaktion gar nicht. Du darfst nicht vergessen, dass Hermine ihre Trauer durch den Therapietrank bewältigt hat. Molly hatte diese Hilfe nicht. Und das Schlimmste, was einer Mutter passieren kann, ist, ihr Kind zu verlieren. :( Aber irgendwann wird sie sich für Hermine freuen können. :)  
**Sepsis:** Jaah, ab und zu gibt es auch bei mit Kapitel ohne Cliffhanger. Das heutige ist da ebenfalls sehr kulant. ;)  
**April:** °lol° Ich glaube, ich hatte ein geschichtes Timing mit Updaten und so. Ich hab nichts von den Ausfällen von mitbekommen. :D Aber schön, dass es wieder funktioniert.  
**Mortianna:** Ja, Molly hat es nicht leicht. Sie wird vermutlich noch für lange Zeit an der Vergangenheit hängen. Andererseits ist sie so kinderlieb, dass sie sich dem Charme des Babys wohl nicht lange entziehen kann. ;)  
**twofacemirror:** Skiurlaub... °neidisch ist° War's denn schön? :) Deine Argumentation für ein Mädchen klingt ziemlich überzeugend. Leider fragen Kinder selten danach, was besser passen würde. °hihi°  
**Luna:** Ich verrate nichts. °eg°  
**Cornelius:** Mach dir keinen Kopf. Mich wundert es, dass ich es immer noch schaffe, pünktlich upzudaten. ;)

* * *

- - -

* * *

**Kapitel 3.14 – Zurück ins Leben**

* * *

Das Wetter war trotz des nahenden Winters ruhig und ebenso zeigte sich auch die See. Severus hatte nie Probleme mit Übelkeit gehabt, doch er zog eine ruhige Wasseroberfläche allemal hohen Wellen und Gischt vor. Es sorgte auf jeden Fall dafür, dass er halbwegs würdevoll in Askaban ankam.

Er hatte das Sankt Mungos verlassen, als die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Molly bald auftauchen würde, immer größer geworden war. Hermine hatte ihn mehrfach gebeten, bei ihr zu bleiben und diesen Besuch mit ihr zu ertragen (natürlich hatte sie ein anderes Wort dafür benutzt). Doch Severus hatte ihr (zum Schluss sogar ziemlich resolut) klargemacht, dass er nicht die richtige Person war, um ihr bei einer Aussprache mit Molly Weasley die Hand zu halten. Vermutlich würde ohnehin Ginny mitkommen.

Stattdessen hatte er ihr versprechen müssen, Lucius Malfoy jetzt gleich aufzusuchen. „Vor Samhain", war ihre Begründung gewesen und er musste ihr zugestehen, dass das eine gute Argumentation gewesen war.

Deswegen saß er nun an diesem frühen Nachmittag in einer Nussschale und steuerte direkt auf die kleine Insel zu, die Askaban als lachhaftes Podest diente. Severus war überzeugt, dass die Klippen magisch stabilisiert worden waren, denn sonst wäre das Gefängnis längst ins Meer gestürzt. Oder das Gegenteil war der Fall; das Ministerium _hoffte_, dass das Gefängnis irgendwann ins Meer stürzen würde und ärgerte sich, dass es noch nicht passiert war. Diese Überlegungen entlockten ihm ein dreckiges Grinsen.

Etwa zehn Minuten später legte das Boot an dem kleinen Anleger an. Außer ihm waren nur Wärter an Bord gewesen. Vermutlich war jetzt Schichtwechsel. Severus ließ den Männern den Vortritt und beobachtete, wie sie leise redend und scherzend auf die Insel wechselten.

Der Kapitän warf ihm währenddessen scheele Blicke zu. „Soll ich auf Sie warten, Mister, oder wird es länger dauern?", fragte er schließlich mit einer bräsigen Stimme, die entfernt an Hagrid erinnerte.

„Etwa eine Stunde", antwortete Severus.

Der Mann mit dem kurzen, weiß-braunen Bart legte den Kopf in den Nacken und starrte zum Himmel hinauf. „Dann warte ich auf Sie. Für eine Stunde lohnt es sich nicht."

Severus nickte kurz seinen Dank, denn ein starker Wind hatte hier draußen eingesetzt, der es einem kaum möglich machte, sich vernünftig zu verständigen. Er raffte seine Robe enger um den Körper und folgte den Wärtern aufs Land.

Vom Anleger aus führte ein schmaler Weg eine kleine Anhöhe hinauf und endete vor einem großen, zweiflügligen Tor. Severus fragte sich einen Moment lang ernsthaft, wie er es bisher geschafft hatte, einem Aufenthalt in diesen zweifellos ungemütlichen Hallen auf längere Sicht zu entgehen. Glück war da noch eine Untertreibung.

Er schluckte sein Unbehagen jedoch runter und trat an das kleine Häuschen, das rechts neben dem Tor aufgestellt worden war. „Ja?" Der Mann, der darin saß, wirkte ebenso unfreundlich wie seine Begrüßung vermuten ließ.

Severus' Stimme klang reserviert, als er sagte: „Ich hatte mich per Eule angemeldet. Severus Snape ist mein Name."

Der Mann musterte ihn abschätzend, bevor er eine Liste zu Rate zog, auf der gerade einmal drei Namen standen. Nichtsdestotrotz brauchte er beinahe zwei Minuten, ehe er nickte und mit dem Zauberstab auf das Tor deutete. Eine kleine Tür zeichnete sich in der unteren rechten Ecke ab und schwang auf, als der Zauber beendet war. Ohne dem Mann noch einen Blick zukommen zu lassen, ging Severus hindurch.

Nachdem die Tür sich hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, legte die Stille sich wie dicke Wattebäusche auf seine Ohren. Er brauchte einige Momente, bevor er sich an das spärliche Licht gewöhnt hatte. Ein weiterer Wärter trat an ihn heran. Der Mann war jung, vielleicht Mitte zwanzig, und stattlich. Das Haar war fein gestutzt, die Mütze saß akkurat auf dem Kopf und seine Miene wirkte professionell.

„Mr Snape?"

„Ja." Severus merkte, wie er automatisch seine Haltung straffte und das Kinn vor reckte. Er hatte es sich vor so langer Zeit angewöhnt, anderen gegenüber immer den Stolz seines Hogwarts-Hauses zu zeigen, dass er inzwischen kaum mehr etwas dagegen tun konnte.

„Folgen Sie mir!" Der Mann drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und schritt zügig durch die Gänge. Das Klacken seiner Schuhe war laut zu hören und folgte einem anderen Rhythmus als Severus' Schritte. Sie kamen an vielen Zellen vorbei, aber aus keiner war etwas zu hören. Vermutlich waren sie mit Schallschutzzaubern belegt. Severus kroch ein Schauer den Rücken hinab.

Sie bogen um so viele Ecken, dass selbst er, der Hogwarts wie seine Westentasche kannte und glaubte, einen guten Orientierungssinn zu haben, bald nicht mehr wusste, wo er sich befand. Auch das – so vermutete er – war einem System und vor allem einem Zauber zu verdanken.

Nach etwa zehn Minuten Weg blieben sie vor einer Tür stehen und ein dritter Wärter durchsuchte Severus' Umhang. Er nahm ihm den Zauberstab und sein Taschenmesser ab und legte sie auf einen kleinen Tisch neben der Tür. Severus beäugte ihn misstrauisch. Nicht wegen des Zauberstabes; er hatte ausreichend unter Beweis gestellt, dass er sich gut an einen neuen gewöhnen konnte. Aber das Messer bedeutete ihm einiges. Es stammte noch aus seiner Schulzeit und war ein Geschenk seiner Mutter gewesen.

Letztendlich fühlte er sich jedoch auch wohler bei dem Gedanken, Lucius ohne Waffen gegenüberzutreten. Zwar war Lucius auch im Kampf ohne Waffen geschickt, aber Severus immer unterlegen gewesen. Ihm fehlten die Erfahrungen in der Schule, die Severus gemacht hatte.

„Sie haben eine halbe Stunde", sagte der Wärter, der ihn hergeführt hatte, während der andere die Tür entriegelte.

„Danke, so viel werde ich nicht brauchen", erwiderte Severus knurrend. Der Wärter reagierte nicht darauf, sondern sah ihn nur an.

Schließlich wandte Severus sich ab und ging an den beiden Männern vorbei in die Zelle. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein kleiner Tisch mit zwei Stühlen. Auf der der Tür abgewandten Seite saß Lucius Malfoy. Die weißen Haare waren kurz gestutzt, das Gesicht eingefallen und einige unschöne Narben zierten das blasse Gesicht. Severus blieb einen Moment lang überrascht stehen, während die grauen Augen ihn finster musterten. Dann überwand er die letzten beiden Schritte bis zum Tisch und setzte sich.

„Lucius", sagte er gefasst und mit bekannt tiefer Stimme.

„Was willst du?", fragte der andere Mann dünn. Die Haft tat ihm nicht gut, doch wirklich kümmern tat dies Severus nicht.

„Ich wollte sehen, wie es dir so gefällt", erwiderte er mit einer guten Portion Sarkasmus in der Stimme. „Nettes Plätzchen, das du dir hier ausgesucht hast."

Der Blonde riss die Arme hoch und wäre auf Severus losgegangen, wenn eine bisher unsichtbare Barriere in der Mitte des Raumes ihn nicht davon abgehalten hätte. Der Aufprall sah schmerzhaft aus und Severus beglückwünschte sich dazu, nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt zu haben. Albus hatte ihm einmal von diesen Barrieren erzählt.

„Ich sehe schon, du freust dich wahnsinnig, mich zu sehen."

„Ich zittere vor Aufregung", spottete der blonde Mann. Und dann senkte er den Blick und sagte mit leiser Stimme: „Wenn ich könnte, würde ich dir dein Gesicht aufschneiden, bis man deine Identität nicht mehr erkennen kann. Ich würde deine Eingeweide umdrehen und deinen Arsch ficken, bis du Scheiße kotzt."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn. Einige Monate in Askaban konnten einem jegliche Würde nehmen – selbst die sprachliche. „Du hattest deine Chance. Und du hast versagt."

„Die Zeit wird zeigen, wie erfolgreich ich wirklich gewesen bin." Er grinste spöttisch und entblößte eine Reihe gelblicher Zähne.

„Zeit? Wie viel denn noch?" Severus lehnte sich über den Tisch, bis er die schwache Magie von dem Schild spüren konnte. „Du hättest nicht zögern sollen, Lucius. Du hättest mich so oft töten können, aber deine Habgier hat das nicht zugelassen. Du brauchtest immer noch einen Tag, noch eine Folter, noch einen Beweis für meine Erniedrigung. Und sieh dir an, was es dir gebracht hat. Du sitzt auf der falschen Seite des Schutzschildes. Ich werde leben. Ich werde eine Frau heiraten und ein Kind bekommen. Ich werde das haben, was du immer von dir gewiesen und letztendlich selbst zerstört hast." Einen Moment lang sah er den Mann, den er noch aus seiner Jugend kannte, eindringlich an. Dann stand er auf und drehte sich mit wehenden Roben um, klopfte an die Tür.

„Du täuschst dich, Severus", sagte Lucius hinter ihm, während die Banne von der Tür genommen wurden. „Es hat mich sehr weit gebracht, denn ich werde immer bei dir sein. Niemals wieder wirst du ruhig schlafen oder deine Frau und dein Kind in Sicherheit wissen, denn du kannst nicht vergessen, was das Leben einem antun kann."

Severus hob unberührt seine Augenbrauen. „Ich habe es bereits vergessen, Lucius." Das stimmte zwar so nicht ganz, aber es war alles, was Lucius wissen musste. In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Severus verließ die Zelle.

So ungern er es auch zugab, aber Albus hatte Recht gehabt. Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl gewesen, Lucius in diesen vertauschten Rollen noch einmal gegenüber zu treten. Und diese Erkenntnis ließ ihn äußerst zufrieden grinsen, während er seinen Zauberstab und das Messer einsteckte und dem Wärter zurück durch die Gänge folgte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Albus beantwortete offensichtlich einen Brief, als Severus durch den Kamin in sein Büro trat. Der Schulleiter hob den Blick von dem Pergament und lächelte. „Setz dich, Severus. Ich bin gleich fertig."

„Lass dir Zeit", erwiderte der Tränkemeister und ging zu Fawkes hinüber. Der Phönix saß prächtig auf seiner Stange und warf immer wieder den Kopf nach oben, als er Severus erkannte. Melodische Laute erfüllten den Raum und die Hitze, die von ihm ausging, stieg spürbar, je näher Severus ihm kam.

Er streckte dennoch die Hand aus und kraulte den Vogel unter dem Kinn. Fawkes kannte und mochte ihn, hatte es aus irgendeinem Grund auch schon früher getan und ihm oft bei seinen Experimenten geholfen. Vermutlich hätte Severus eine Freundschaft zerstört, wenn er jemals Phönixtränen aus einer anderen Quelle bezogen hätte.

Das Tier neigte seinen Kopf und strich damit über Severus' Handrücken. Die Wärme drang tief in seine Haut ein und schien einen Weg in die Blutbahn zu finden. Jedenfalls breitete sie sich über seinen ganzen Körper aus, machte ihn angenehm schläfrig und ruhig.

„Nun, was führt dich zu mir?", riss Albus sie irgendwann aus ihrem Tun und Severus blinzelte mehrmals, bevor er seine Hand zurückzog und sich zu dem Schulleiter umdrehte. Widerwillig nahm er vor dem großen Schreibtisch Platz.

„Hermine und ich möchten gerne in das Haus zurückkehren", kam er sofort zum Thema, denn er wollte später noch einmal ins Sankt Mungos. Sicherlich hatte Hermine ihm einiges zu erzählen.

Albus sah ihn lange an, den Mund hinter seinen gefalteten Händen verborgen. „Bist du dir sicher, dass das die richtige Entscheidung ist, mein Junge?"

„Absolut sicher. Hermine möchte ebenfalls zurück."

„Severus, ich weiß, dass es nach einer so langen Zeit an ein und demselben Ort schwierig ist, wieder in die Realität zurückzufinden. Aber ihr werdet es niemals schaffen, wenn ihr wieder in dieses Versteck zurückkehrt."

„Wir wollen uns nicht verstecken, Albus. Aber dieses Haus ist unser Zuhause geworden. Außerdem hat der ganze Trubel der letzten Tage mit dazu beigetragen, dass unser Kind in ernsthafte Gefahr geraten ist. Ich möchte dieses Risiko nicht länger eingehen."

„Trubel wird es auch später noch geben, Severus."

„Das ist mir bewusst. Aber solange Hermine und ich im Hauptquartier wohnen, werden wir keinen Einfluss darauf haben. Sie braucht Ruhe bis zur Geburt und ich werde alles tun, damit sie diese auch bekommt."

Albus lehnte sich zurück und die Art, wie er Severus ansah, verhieß nichts Gutes. „Schön. Ich werde euch gestatten, wieder in das Haus einzuziehen, sobald du in Askaban gewesen bist."

Severus lächelte diabolisch. „Ich war bereits da." Im Stillen dankte er Hermine für ihre resolute Art, mit der sie ihn dorthin gejagt hatte. Denn seitdem er das Gefängnis wieder verlassen hatte, hatte seine Stimmung sich merklich gebessert. Er hatte vorher keine Angst gehabt, Lucius gegenüber zu treten. Der Gedanke an Barrieren und die Rollenverteilung an sich hatten ihn die ganze Zeit ruhig sein lassen. Aber nun wusste er, dass Lucius sich nicht mehr glauben machen konnte, Severus zerstört zu haben. Auch das war eine Art der Folter. Eine, die Severus vor Rückfällen schützte und ihn trotzdem äußerst zufrieden sein ließ.

„Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet", gestand Albus und nickte anerkennend. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Es geht mir bestens", antwortete Severus und das erste Mal seit vermutlich zwanzig Jahren stand in dieser Antwort nicht der übliche Spott und der schneidende Sarkasmus, den Albus schon so gut kannte.

Vermutlich war das der Grund, warum Albus so zufrieden lächelte, als er sagte: „Ich denke, euer Umzug wird schnell erledigt sein."

Severus stand auf und rückte sich seine Robe zurecht. „Der Umzug schon. Aber es muss umgebaut werden."

„Das muss es, in der Tat."

Die beiden Männer tauschten einige Blicke, die vieles von dem, was für lange Zeit zwischen ihnen gestanden hatte, einfach verschwinden ließen. Es war nicht mehr wichtig in dem Leben, das Severus nun eingeschlagen hatte. Zum ersten Mal kam dem Tränkemeister der Gedanke, dass Albus wirklich das Richtige getan hatte, als er ihn und Hermine in das Haus eingesperrt hatte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später lief Severus durch das Zimmer, das er sich im Hauptquartier des Ordens mit Hermine geteilt hatte. Eine Tasche stand auf dem Bett, in die er alles hinein warf, was sie vorgestern erst mit hergebracht hatten. Die Tür zum Zimmer stand weit offen und so überraschte es ihn nicht, als nach einiger Zeit jemand hinter ihn trat.

„Was machst du?" Es war Ginevra.

Severus warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu. „Ich packe."

„Offensichtlich", schnaubte die junge Frau und trat in den Raum. „Willst du ausziehen?"

„Nicht nur ich. Auch Hermine. Wir ziehen zurück in das Haus."

„Nicht dein Ernst!"

„Habe ich jemals gelogen?"

Sie legte den Kopf schief, so als würde sie angestrengt nachdenken. „Nicht, dass ich mich erinnern kann. Wenn man die ganze Spionagesache mal außen vor lässt."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe Hermine gefragt, ob es ihr recht wäre, und sie hat zugestimmt. Wir haben so lange dort gelebt…"

„Es ist euer Zuhause", beendete Ginny mit leiser Stimme.

„Ja", entgegnete Severus zögerlich. Dieses Gespräch wurde ihm etwas zu persönlich. Zumal es ihn irritierte, dass er mit Ginny inzwischen ähnlich vertraut redete wie mit Hermine. Normalerweise hielt er immer eine gewisse Distanz aufrecht. Hier wollte ihm das nicht gelingen.

„Soll ich dir helfen?", bot Ginny schließlich freizügig an.

„Beim Packen? Nur über meine Leiche. Aber ich will einiges umbauen. Möglicherweise finde ich da Verwendung für dich."

Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Lass mich raten: Es war eine dumme Idee, mich so anzubieten."

Severus feixte. „Definitiv."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Severus hatte Ginevra schon vor geschickt, um Hermines und sein Zimmer frei zu räumen. Es standen noch Bücher und andere Dinge, die sie vorgestern nicht mitgenommen hatten, auf den Regalen und in den Schränken und so hätten sie nicht umbauen können. Deswegen konnten sie auch gleich anfangen, als er ankam.

„Ich hoffe, du hast in Minervas Unterricht aufgepasst", sagte Severus, während er Hermines Zimmer, das kleinere, betrachtete.

„Ich habe nach Hogwarts angefangen, Zauberkunst und Verwandlung zu studieren", erwiderte sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

„Warum tust du es nicht mehr?"

„Weil ich nach Harrys Tod den Anschluss verpasst und keine Genehmigung für eine Studienfortsetzung bekommen habe." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber bei Fred und George im Laden ist es auch nett."

Severus zog es vor, darauf nichts zu antworten. Er wusste noch, dass Ginevra eine intelligente Schülerin gewesen war. Er würde sogar soweit gehen zu behaupten, dass sie an Hermine heranreichte. Nur Ginny trug diese Intelligenz nicht nach außen. Sie behielt für sich, wozu sie fähig war, und wartete darauf, dass irgendjemand entdeckte, was in ihr steckte. Er war sich nicht sicher, welchen Umgang er heute vorzog. Damals hatte er es genossen, dass Ginevra ihm nicht auf die Nerven gegangen war.

„Nun, jetzt kannst du jedenfalls zeigen, was du gelernt hast. Aus diesem Zimmer soll das Kinderzimmer werden. Die Möbel sind hier, lass deiner Fantasie freien Lauf."

„Ehrlich?" Sie grinste.

„Dir sind keine Grenzen gesetzt. Ich soll hier schließlich nicht wohnen. Ich werde das Schlafzimmer übernehmen." Mit einem letzten, nonchalanten Blick verließ er das zukünftige Kinderzimmer und überquerte den Flur.

Es war ungewohnt, wieder hier zu sein. Vor allem weil auch Ginevra hier war. Vermutlich würde es noch einige Zeit dauern, ehe er sich damit abgefunden hatte, dass die Abgeschiedenheit und Ruhe, die er erst in den letzten Wochen zu schätzen gelernt hatte, für immer vorbei war.

Vorerst lenkte er sich jedoch damit ab, das Zimmer nach seinen Vorstellungen anzupassen. Das Bett wurde doppelt so breit und rutschte unter das Fenster (wobei alle Möbel, die im Weg standen, sich in die Luft erhoben und etwas wackelig über seinem Kopf schweben blieben, bis er wusste, was er damit anfangen wollte). Die Schränke bekamen aufwändige Verzierungen, das Holz wurde etwas dunkler und an die Farbe des Bettes angepasst. Regale erschienen an den Wänden, der Nachtschrank wurde dupliziert und der Tisch wurde zu einer Kommode, die er an der Stelle platzierte, an der zuvor das Bett gestanden hatte.

Anschließend seufzte er schwer und wandte sich den Wänden zu. Die Farbe, die er wählte, konnte wohl als Sandton bezeichnet werden. Zusammen mit dem dunklen Holz gab das eine angenehme Kombination, von der er jedoch überzeugt war, dass Hermine sie ändern würde, sobald sie herkam. Die Bettwäsche wurde weiß und versprühte damit vermutlich mehr Reinheit, als er jemals besessen hatte.

Zuletzt erschuf er Gardinen vor dem Fenster, denn nun, da sie nicht mehr durch die Barriere geschützt waren, wollte er nicht riskieren, von irgendwem bei schlüpfrigen Dingen beobachtet zu werden.

Es war eine kräftezehrende Angelegenheit für ihn, auf diese Art ein Zimmer umzugestalten. Seine Magie war zwar zum Großteil zurückgekehrt (soweit, dass niemandem die Defizite auffielen), doch im Vergleich zu früher konnte man seine magische Begabung jetzt nur noch dem Durchschnitt zuordnen. Und selbst das war mehr, als er zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

Mit verzogenem Gesicht betrachtete er schließlich das Ergebnis. Für sich selbst hätte er niemals ein solches Spiel aus Hell und Dunkel kreiert. Aber er hatte Hermine überredet, wieder hier einzuziehen, und er wollte, dass sie sich wohl fühlte. Das hier war alles, was er selbst zustande bringen konnte, weiter reichte sein Sinn für Farblehre und Raumaufteilung nicht. Aber er würde gerne dabei zusehen, was Hermine noch daraus machte.

„Edel", sagte Ginevra und als Severus sich zu ihr umwandte, sah er sie in der Tür stehen.

„Annehmbar", knurrte er. „Hermine wird sich hier noch nach ihrem Gutdünken auslassen können." Er drängte die rothaarige Frau aus dem Raum und schloss die Tür, bevor er zum Kinderzimmer hinüber ging.

„Das ist natürlich auch noch alles variabel", plapperte sie, was Severus mit einer wegwischenden Bewegung seiner Hand abtat. Er stieß die Tür auf und seine Augen wurden kaum merklich ein Stück größer.

Die Wände hatten einen zarten Grünton angenommen. Das Bett war ein Stubenwagen mit Himmel und Korbgeflecht. Er besaß Rollen, mit dem man ihn gut durch das Haus bewegen konnte, die Bettwäsche und generell der auskleidende Stoff war blassgelb. Einige kleine Regale waren an den Wänden angebracht und ein kleiner Teddy saß in der einen Ecke. Darunter stand eine Wickelkommode aus hellem Holz, die vom Stil her auch dem Kleiderschrank entsprach. Die Gardinen waren aus einem feinen, weißen Stoff, der von dunkelgrünen Schleifen zusammen gebunden wurde.

„Hermine wird da sicherlich ihre eigenen Vorstellungen haben", murmelte Ginny, als Severus auch nach mehreren Momenten noch nichts gesagt hatte.

Blinzelnd riss er sich aus seinen Gedanken. „Nun, wenn dem so ist, wird sie sich gegen mich durchsetzen müssen." Ginny starrte ihn sprachlos an, was ihm ein kaum erkennbares Lächeln entlockte. Er wandte sich um und drückte ihre Schulter, als er an ihr vorbei das Zimmer verließ. „Ich werde ins Krankenhaus gehen", sagte er, während er die Treppe schon halb hinter sich gelassen hatte.

„Grüß Hermine von mir!", hörte er Ginevra sehr leise, als er die Haustür schloss. Anscheinend hatte sie einige Sekunden gebraucht, um sich von seinem Lob zu erholen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Severus fühlte sich merkwürdig beschwingt, als er durch die Gänge des Sankt Mungos lief. Das letzte Mal hatte er sich nach einer besonders anregenden Strafarbeit mit einem Gryffindor so gefühlt. Wobei... so ganz traf auch das es nicht. Sogar sein Mund hatte die absurde Idee, sich dauerhaft zu einem Lächeln zu verziehen – woran Severus ihn natürlich resolut hinderte.

Doch all seine Bemühungen nutzten im Angesicht von Hermine nicht übermäßig viel. Sie musste ihn nur ansehen und begann schon zu grinsen. „Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragte sie fröhlich und faltete die Zeitung zusammen.

„Nichts. Was sollte passiert sein?"

„Du bist glücklich! Ich wusste, dass es das Richtige ist, wenn du Lucius Malfoy einen Besuch abstattest." Sie griff nach seinem Hemd und zog ihn zu sich herunter.

Kurz bevor sie ihn küssen konnte, hielt Severus jedoch inne. Er betrachtete ihr Gesicht mit gerunzelter Stirn und musste feststellen, dass dieser Satz von Hermine das Chaos in seinem Inneren wirklich am Besten traf. Glücklich… Er schnaubte leise, dann nahm er ihr Gesicht in die Hände und vollendete, was sie begonnen hatte.

„Wie war es mit Molly?"

„Okay. Sie hat sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt und ich denke, wenn wir ihr noch ein bisschen Zeit geben, wird sie sich mit unserer Beziehung arrangieren können."

„Äußerst gnädig", knurrte Severus.

„Was hattest du erwartet?" Ihre Stimme hatte einen gereizten Unterton angenommen.

Wäre sie nicht schwanger gewesen, hätte Severus darauf keinerlei Rücksicht genommen. So allerdings hielt er es für schlauer, das Thema zu wechseln: „Wenn du morgen entlassen wirst, können wir direkt zurück in unser Haus." Er setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes. „Ich war heute mit Ginevra dort und wir haben soweit alles vorbereitet."

„Mit Ginny? Und was habt ihr vorbereitet? Gibt es da etwas, das ich wissen sollte?" Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte ihn mit schmalen Lippen.

„Ach ja, das hätte ich beinahe vergessen. Ginevra und ich haben eine heiße Affäre begonnen und weil wir sowieso gerade da waren, habe ich sie gebeten, bei der Einrichtung des Kinderzimmers zu helfen", erwiderte Severus trocken.

„Sehr witzig", grollte Hermine und schlug ihm gegen den Arm.

„Bedingt. Sie hat tatsächlich das Kinderzimmer eingerichtet, aber der heiße Sex davor fiel leider aus." Er setzte eine bedauernde Miene auf und wartete, bis ihre Empörung sich ausreichend verzogen hatte. „Es wird dringend Zeit, dass du nach Hause kommst, damit wir das nachholen können", fügte er dann hinzu und lächelte diabolisch.

„Wenn du so weitermachst, könnte ich auf die Idee kommen, dich zappeln zu lassen!", warnte Hermine, lehnte sich aber dabei nach vorne und ließ sich in den Arm nehmen.

„Das sollte ich besser nicht riskieren." Severus küsste sie auf den Scheitel und strich durch die widerspenstigen Locken.

Ein Seufzen war aus den Falten seines Umhanges zu hören, irgendwo dort, wo Hermines Gesicht liegen musste. „Ich fürchte, es führt kein Weg daran vorbei. Wir müssen bis zur Geburt vorsichtig sein und ehrlich gesagt will ich lieber nichts riskieren." Eine zarte Röte überzog ihren Nacken.

Severus hob derweil eine Hand in die Luft und zählte die verbleibenden Monate an den Fingern ab. Als er das Ergebnis vor Augen hatte, war er es, der tief seufzte. „Das bleibt das einzige Kind", entschied er danach.

„Wie auch immer. Du hast also Ginny das Zimmer unseres Kindes überlassen."

„Genau das. Ich habe mich um unser Schlafzimmer gekümmert. Aber wenn es dir lieber ist, verteile ich die Aufgaben das nächste Mal umgekehrt."

„Merlin bewahre", keuchte sie entsetzt. „Dann bin ich ja gespannt, was ihr beiden da angestellt habt."

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dir jetzt schon etwas erzähle, oder?"

„Natürlich nicht. Das würde es zu einfach machen. Außerdem würde es mein Weltbild zerstören, wenn du mir Farbkombinationen beschreibst."

„Ich habe schon häufig Farben beschrieben", wandte er ein.

„Oh ja. Von Tränken und Zutaten. Aber dabei hat es dich herzlich wenig interessiert, ob die Wachholderbeeren farblich zum Elfenkraut passen."

Severus kniff die Augen zusammen und seine Stimme war eine Nuance tiefer geworden, als er sagte: „Ich muss dir dieses lose Mundwerk abgewöhnen, bevor der Knirps auf die Idee kommen könnte, es sich abzugucken."

„Viel Erfolg", flötete Hermine. Und damit er nichts mehr darauf erwidern konnte, wechselte sie eilig das Thema: „Hast du den anderen schon gesagt, dass wir Samhain alleine feiern wollen?"

„Ich habe sie nicht zu uns eingeladen. Das muss reichen."

„Wenn du meinst…", murmelte sie.

Einen Moment lang wurde es still, bis Severus wusste, wie er das, was ihm durch den Kopf ging, am Besten zur Sprache brachte: „Weißt du, was es bedeutet, wenn eine Frau an Samhain schwanger ist, Hermine?"

Sie sah ihn aus großen Augen an, nickte aber. „Die Geister können mich bitten, durch unser Kind wiedergeboren zu werden." Sie presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, ehe sie hinzufügte: „Ich würde es zulassen."

Severus' Blick lag lange auf ihr. Es würden bekannte Geister sein, die ihnen in der Neumondnacht erscheinen würden. Nachdem es letztes Jahr durch die Barriere nicht funktioniert hatte, hoffte er sehr, dass er dieses Jahr die Gelegenheit haben würde, einiges nachzuholen. Und als er überlegte, wer genau ihnen möglicherweise begegnen würde, machte ihm auch der Gedanke der Wiedergeburt nichts aus. Deswegen legte er eine Hand an Hermines Wange und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

* * *

TBC...


	45. 315: Samhain

Tut mir leid, dass ich mich auf das letzte Kapitel noch verspätet habe. Ich musste gestern überraschend nachmittags arbeiten und hatte abends noch was vor, deswegen gibt es erst heute das Update. Und weil ich euch nicht noch länger warten lassen wollte, sind leider auch mal wieder die Reviewantworten auf der Strecke geblieben. :(  
Nichtsdestotrotz wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit dem letzten Kapitel. Genießt es, denn eine Fortsetzung/Ergänzung o.ä. wird es hierzu nicht geben! ;)

* * *

**Kapitel 3.15 – Samhain**

* * *

- 01.11.2002 -

* * *

„Können Sie mir einen Portschlüssel vorbereiten?", fragte Severus, als er es geschafft hatte, eine der Schwestern auf Hermines Station abzufangen. Zu seinem Bedauern war es nicht Claire, denn die hätte ihn sicherlich nicht so abschätzend angesehen.

„Natürlich, Sir", erwiderte die alte Hexe steif und suchte ein Formular aus den Untiefen des Papierberges heraus, der sich an der Rezeption gebildet hatte. „Füllen Sie das aus und er wird morgen für sie bereit liegen."

„Ich brauche ihn am besten vorgestern", erwiderte er, während er sich bereits die Feder schnappte, die an einer Ecke stand, und die erforderlichen Angaben für das Ziel ausfüllte.

„Dann hätten Sie ihn besser vorvorgestern beantragt."

Severus hob den Blick von dem Formular parallel zu seiner Augenbraue und starrte die Hexe finster an. „Es dauert fünf Minuten, einen Portschlüssel fertig zu machen."

„Und 23 Stunden und 55 Minuten, um ihn in das dafür verantwortliche Büro zu bringen und wieder abzuholen." Sie verzog ihre Lippen zu etwas, das vermutlich ein Lächeln sein sollte.

Severus' Augen wurden eine Spur schmaler. „Dann besorgen Sie sich besser einen Zeitumkehrer und sorgen dafür, dass der Portschlüssel in spätestens zehn Minuten für mich und meine schwangere Frau bereit steht", grollte er mit tiefer Stimme und beugte sich etwas über den Tresen.

Die Schwester tat es ihm gleich. „Ich denke ja nicht einmal daran."

„Gibt es hier ein Problem?"

Widerwillig wandte Severus den Blick von dem Drachen ab und konnte sich einem Gefühl der Erleichterung nicht verschließen, als er Claire neben sich entdeckte. „Ihre Kollegin behauptet, Sie bräuchten 24 Stunden, um einen Portschlüssel vorzubereiten. Ich habe immer gedacht, in diesem Job wäre eine gewisse Geschwindigkeit Grundvoraussetzung."

Claire warf ihrer Kollegin einen kurzen Blick zu und antwortete hastig: „Ich werde mich darum kümmern, Mr Snape. Helfen Sie Ihrer Partnerin beim Kofferpacken und wenn Sie fertig sind, wird der Portschlüssel bereit stehen."

„Vielen Dank." Er lächelte geziert und gab ihr das fertig ausgefüllte Formular. Dann wandte er sich ab und ging auf die Tür zu Hermines Zimmer zu. Er hörte, dass die beiden Frauen hinter seinem Rücken miteinander redeten, aber mehr als ein leises Zischen drang nicht an seine Ohren.

Hermine wuselte durch das Zimmer, als er es betrat. Sie packte die Sachen aus dem Schrank in einen Koffer, ohne sie vorher zu schrumpfen. Da sie nur einige Tage hier gewesen war, passte alles auch in der normalen Größe hinein. Nichtsdestotrotz stand Severus mit missbilligender Miene in der Tür und beobachtete ihr Tun, bis er sich vernehmlich räusperte.

Hermine erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung und wirkte sichtlich ertappt. Nur langsam hob sie den Blick und lächelte unsicher. Severus' Miene blieb unbewegt, woraufhin ihre immer missmutiger wurde, bis sie schließlich nicht länger den Mund halten konnte: „Ich muss etwas tun! Und ich muss es schnell tun! Weil sonst werde ich wahnsinnig!"

Severus gab ein Knurren von sich, durchmaß den Raum mit zwei Schritten und nahm ihr den Stapel Nachthemden aus der Hand, den Molly vermutlich angeschleppt hatte. Er war nicht schwer, aber die Art und Weise, wie sie sich bewegt hatte, sah schon aus der Entfernung anstrengend aus. „Du wirst gar nichts mehr tun, bis der Knirps aus deinem direkten Einflussbereich verschwunden ist!"

„Severus, ich bin nicht..."

„Erzähl mir nicht, du wärst schwanger und nicht krank!", fuhr er dazwischen. „In deinem Bauch wächst unser Kind und ich bin derjenige, der dich leiden sehen wird, wenn irgendetwas passiert. Also tust du, was ich dir sage, oder ich ziehe andere Saiten auf!"

„Noch andere?", schnappte sie provokant.

„Allerdings."

Einige Momente lang starrten sie einander in die Augen, bevor Hermine kapitulierend in sich zusammensackte. „Dieses Krankenhaus macht mich verrückt", seufzte sie. „Alles wird einem aus der Hand genommen. Wenn es nach den Schwestern geht, darf ich nicht mal alleine pinkeln gehen!"

Severus entspannte sich mühsam und sortierte die Nachthemden in die Tasche. „Falls es dir irgendwie hilft – ich habe nicht vor, dich ins Bad zu begleiten."

„Das klingt wie das wundervollste Versprechen, das mir jemals gemacht wurde." Hermine kam auf ihn zu und zog seine Arme auseinander, bis sie sich gegen ihn lehnen konnte. „Bring mich nach Hause, Severus."

„Nichts lieber als das", erwiderte er. Ein paar Sekunden hielt er sie noch in seinen Armen, dann schob er sie vorsichtig von sich und schloss die Tasche. „Hast du alles?"

Hermine sah sich kurz um. „Ja, ich denke schon." Sie griff nach seiner Hand und ließ sich mehr als bereitwillig aus dem Zimmer führen.

Die Hektik auf dem Flur schlug ihnen entgegen und für einen Moment wünschte Severus sich, er könnte wieder in das Zimmer zurückkehren. Doch auf der anderen Seite des Ganges stand Schwester Claire und hielt ihm einen der Standard-Portschlüssel entgegen – einen alten Schuh. „Ich hoffe, das entspricht Ihren Vorstellungen von Geschwindigkeit, Sir."

Severus nickte zustimmend. „Das ist annehmbar, denke ich. Vielen Dank und einen schönen Tag noch." Er nahm den Schuh entgegen und übersah die empörte Miene der Schwester ebenso geflissentlich, wie er es früher immer bei seinen Schülern getan hatte.

Während er sich mit der Tasche und dem Portschlüssel in der Hand dem Gang zuwandte, bekam er mit, dass Hermine Claire noch irgendetwas mit Händen und Füßen zu sagen versuchte. Vermutlich hatte es etwas mit seinem dürftigen Dank zu tun. Doch kurz darauf trat sie an seine Seite und wirkte bereits sehr viel besser gelaunt als kurz zuvor. „Musst du immer so gemein sein?"

„Sie hat lediglich einen Portschlüssel besorgt. Das ist ihr Job. Soll ich sie deswegen in den Himmel loben?"

Hermine antwortete darauf nichts, sondern schüttelte nur den Kopf. Gemeinsam kämpften sie sich durch die Gänge des Krankenhauses bis zu dem Innenhof, der für Apparation und Portschlüsselreisen zur Verfügung stand. Im Moment war er leer, was ein wirklich seltener Zustand war. Severus zog Hermine an sich und hielt ihr den Schuh so hin, dass sie ihn anfassen konnte.

Kurz darauf spürte er das vertraute Ziehen unter seinem Bauchnabel und schloss die Augen. Er hasste es, mit einem Portschlüssel zu reisen, auch wenn er das niemals freiwillig zugeben würde. Bevor sie ankamen, waren seine Augen bereits wieder geöffnet und er sah mit gleichmütigem Blick auf Hermine herab. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Bestens", murmelte sie, lehnte sich allerdings noch kurz gegen ihn, bevor sie ihren Beinen wieder vertraute. Danach führte Severus sie ins Haus und schloss die Tür leise hinter ihr, während Hermine sich einmal um sich selbst drehte. „Keine Besucher?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Keine Besucher. Keine Willkommensfeiern für die nächste Zeit."

Sie seufzte verzückt. „Ich liebe dich, weißt du das?"

„Ich habe es vermutet", erwiderte er nonchalant und ließ sich küssen. „Und nun geh die Schlafzimmer besichtigen. Du bist doch schon ganz wild darauf." Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bevor sie sich umdrehte und die Treppe nach oben lief. Für einen Moment überlegte Severus, ob er sie noch einmal zurechtweisen sollte, aber letztendlich entschied er sich dagegen. Wenn er sie ab und an daran erinnerte, dass sie nicht mehr alleine war, würde sie alleine am besten wissen, was gut für sie war und was nicht.

Nachdem er die Tasche im Flur abgestellt hatte, machte er sich daran, ihr langsam zu folgen. Als ein Quietschen aus dem Schlafzimmer zu hören war, lächelte er weich. Vielleicht hatte er ja doch etwas richtig gemacht.

* * *

- 04.11.2002 -

* * *

Es war Severus in den letzten Tagen leidlich gelungen, Hermine im Bett zu halten. Meistens hatte er keine andere Wahl gehabt, als sich mit zu ihr zu legen. Und ob das, was sie dann getan hatten, viel mit Ruhe zu tun gehabt hatte, wagte er zu bezweifeln. Natürlich richtete er sich nach ihrer Bitte, den Sex zurückzustellen, bis der Knirps geboren war. Aber das hinderte Hermine nicht daran, ihre Finger auf eine gefährliche Wanderschaft zu schicken.

Deswegen war er irgendwann geflüchtet, hatte aber bald festgestellt, dass die üblichen Banne es nicht mehr schafften, sie im Zaum zu halten. Dafür kannte sie sich damit einfach viel zu gut aus. Und so hatte er sie mehrmals als Zuschauer im Labor wiedergefunden. Auf einem Stuhl in der Ecke sitzend, löcherte sie ihn mit Fragen, verlangte Beschreibungen und gab Tipps, die ihm kaum bis gar nicht halfen. Und alles nur – das wusste er sehr wohl – um ihn so lange zu nerven, dass er sie doch an den Kessel lassen würde.

Aber Severus blieb unerbittlich. Er fand den alten Zynismus und die bösen Blicke aus seiner Hogwarts-Zeit wieder und zögerte nicht, sie einzusetzen. Hermine fand dies zwar inzwischen eher komisch als beängstigend, doch es beschäftigte sie für eine gewisse Zeit.

An diesem vierten November allerdings war es ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, sie im Bett oder in der Ecke auf dem Stuhl festzuhalten. Sie wuselte durch das Haus, stellte einen Besen vor die Tür und Brot und Wasser auf die Türschwelle. In jedem Fenster wurden Kerzen arrangiert und das Wohnzimmer soweit frei geräumt, dass ein großer Platz in der Mitte entstand.

Severus beobachtete ihr Tun mit skeptischer Miene. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie für ihn nicht mehr als kurze Anweisungen übrig („Holst du noch Kerzen aus der Winkelgasse?" – „Kannst du noch ein paar Scheiben Brot schneiden?" – „Du stehst mir im Weg, Severus. Geh lieber die Kerzen auf dem Dachboden aufstellen!") und zeitweise fühlte er sich versucht, sie mit einem Schweigezauber zu belegen. Das einzige, das ihn davon abhielt, war die Befürchtung, dass sie es ihm sehr übel nehmen könnte.

Nichtsdestotrotz stand er am Nachmittag im Garten und betrachtete den alten Besen, den sie im Keller gefunden hatte und der nun unschuldig an der Wand des Hauses lehnte. Er fragte sich, wie lange es dauern würde, ehe Hermine bemerkte, dass er ihr nicht mehr im Weg stand. Aufgrund der allgemeinen Aufregung hatte er sich sicherheitshalber mit einem dicken Umhang ausgestattet, um die Antwort auf diese Frage zu erforschen.

Tatsächlich stand er seit beinahe einer halben Stunde vor der Tür, bevor sie den Kopf aus dem Fenster im oberen Stock streckte. „Ach da bist du. Ich hab dich schon gesucht."

Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah zu ihr auf. Die Novembersonne stach in seinen Augen, so dass er sie zusammenkniff. „Nun bist du ja erfolgreich gewesen", erwiderte er trocken. Zuerst schien es so, als ob sie etwas erwidern wollte. Dann zog sie jedoch ihren Kopf zurück und kam wenige Momente später aus der Haustür, um sich neben ihn zu stellen.

„Was machst du hier, Severus?"

Er nickte zu dem Besen hinüber. „Du weißt schon, dass die Sache mit dem Besen vor der Tür Irrsinn ist, oder?" Einem Aberglauben der Muggel zufolge sollte er böse Geister fernhalten, aber Severus hatte das Ritual zu Samhain immer ohne einen Besen durchgeführt und war nie von bösen Geistern heimgesucht worden.

„Vielleicht ist aber doch was dran."

„Es ist nichts dran. Gar nichts. Ebenso wenig wie an dem Brot und dem Wasser auf der Türschwelle. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass wir die Tür nicht schließen können, um den Krug nicht umzustoßen, wodurch es im ganzen Haus kälter ist, als jemals in Hogwarts' Kerkern – Geister essen und trinken nicht, Hermine."

„Möglicherweise fangen sie aber heute damit an und dann sind wir vorbereitet", erwiderte sie stoisch.

Severus musterte sie verständnislos, wog allerdings ab, ob es irgendeinen Sinn hatte, weiter gegen ihre Argumente anzureden. Sie war eine Frau. Eine schwangere noch dazu. Unter Umständen wäre es schlauer, wenn er sich die nächsten Monate zurückhielt. Andererseits könnte sie auf die Idee kommen, in dieser Beziehung mehr zu sagen zu haben, als es tatsächlich der Fall war. Er neigte den Kopf unmerklich. Wenn er es schlau anstellte, würde es wirklich bei der Idee bleiben und er hätte das Sagen, ohne dass sie es wusste. Das wäre sehr slytherin, hätte aber durchaus seinen Reiz.

„Also gut", sagte er schließlich und legte eine Spur Resignation in seine Stimme. „Lassen wir Brot und Wasser gefrieren und mit ein bisschen Glück hat sich bis morgen jemand diesem Besen erbarmt, dann sind wir den auch los." Während er im Augenwinkel sah, wie Hermine ein Lächeln zu verbergen versuchte, kehrte er ins Haus zurück. Er wartete, bis sie an ihm vorbei gegangen war, dann lehnte er die Tür an, soweit es möglich war und verschloss den Spalt, durch den es empfindlich zog, mit einem Schutzzauber. Bevor er sich von der Tür abwandte, bereitete er sich auf einen langen Nachmittag vor und hoffte, dass die Nacht bald kommen mochte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Hätten auf dem Boden nicht mehrere weiße Kerzen gestanden, die ihr flackerndes Licht an die Wände warfen, wäre es vollkommen dunkel im Wohnzimmer gewesen. Und das nicht nur, weil die Nacht des Neumondes nun endgültig gekommen war, sondern vor allem, weil das Haus soweit von jeglicher Zivilisation entfernt lag, dass es keine störenden Lichter in der Umgebung gab. Und weil es eine wolkenverhangene Nacht und nicht einmal ein Stern zu sehen war.

Hermine und Severus standen einander gegenüber, die Kerzen in ihrer Mitte. Er konnte seinen Blick kaum von ihrem weich beleuchteten Gesicht wenden. Von dem bräunlichen Ton, den die Kerzen ihm verliehen. Von den ineinander verwischten Konturen. Von den tanzenden Schatten. Als hätte man einen dünnen Schleier über ihr Gesicht gelegt. Einen Hauch von Schutz.

Die Uhr an der Wand tickte leise und erzählte vom Näherrücken der Geisterstunde – der einzigen im Jahr, die diesen Namen auch wirklich verdiente. Um Mitternacht würden sich die Tore zum Jenseits öffnen und ob nun ein Besen vor der Tür stand oder nicht, sie würden alle Häuser aufsuchen, in denen man ihrer gedachte und sie einlud.

Hermines Mund stand ein kleines Stück offen, während ihre Brust sich regelmäßig hob und senkte, etwas schneller als sonst. Die Flammen hatten das Wohnzimmer aufgeheizt, auch wenn es nur wenige Kerzen waren, die sie entzündet hatten. Die übrigen in den Fenstern unterstützten den Effekt von allen Seiten.

Als das leise Schlagen der Uhr einsetzte, zuckte Hermine etwas zusammen, lächelte jedoch schwach. „Es ist soweit", flüsterte sie und angesichts des vorherigen Schweigens war es ungewohnt, sie wieder reden zu hören.

Severus nickte lediglich und sah zur Terrassentür hinüber. Zwar hatte er den Bann von der Eingangstür genommen, aber er vermutete, dass die Geister jenen Weg bevorzugen würden, der schneller zum Ziel führte. Sie hatten nicht viel Zeit, kaum mehr als eine Stunde.

Das letzte Mal, dass ihn ein Geist besucht hatte, war in dem Jahr gewesen, in dem Lily gestorben war. Sie war gekommen und hatte es ihm erlaubt, Abschied zu nehmen. Ohne Worte, denn wann immer sie in der Zeit davor miteinander geredet hatten, hatten sie zu streiten begonnen. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er seinen Frieden schließen und weiter gehen können. Das gleiche erhoffte er sich für heute. Nur dass es dieses Mal mehr als eine Person war, von der er Abschied nehmen musste.

Als Hermine bereits nervös wurde, schlichen sich fünf Schimmer ins Wohnzimmer. Wie Katzen, die ihrer Beute auflauerten. Severus hätte sie kaum bemerkt, wenn er nicht darauf geachtet und gewusst hätte, wie es aussah. Er machte Hermine erst auf sich aufmerksam und lenkte ihren Blick dann weiter, bis sie die Gestalten sah, die nun bei ihnen waren.

Vier von ihnen standen in einer Reihe nebeneinander. Eine hielt sich im Hintergrund. „Willkommen", sagten Severus und Hermine gleichzeitig. Er sah, dass sie unsicher lächelte und sich gedankenverloren mit einer Hand über den zunehmend dicker werdenden Bauch strich. Er hatte diese Geste in den letzten Tagen häufiger bei ihr beobachtet.

Nach ein paar Momenten lösten sich zwei der Gestalten aus der Reihe. Eine ging zu Hermine, die andere zu Severus. Seine Blicke glitten über das milchige Gesicht seiner ehemaligen Kollegin, wie die Erinnerungen an ihre letzte Begegnung durch seinen Verstand glitten. „Minerva", sagte er leise, doch der übliche distanziert höfliche Klang seiner Stimme wackelte merklich.

Sie lächelte ein wenig, kaum sichtbar. „Severus." Ihre Stimme klang, als würde sie von weit weg kommen. Als würde ein großer Saal mit hoher Decke den Klang weiter tragen und ihm nur eine Ahnung davon übermitteln.

Severus schluckte. Seitdem die Barriere letztes Jahr verhindert hatte, dass auch nur ein Geist sie hier besuchen konnte, hatte er diesen Moment herbeigesehnt. Und nun wusste er nicht, wie er ihn nutzen sollte.

Bis Minerva ihrerseits ihre Hand hob und durch die Idee einer Berührung einen kühlen Schauer über seine Wange wandern ließ. „Du trägst keine Schuld an meinem Tod. Und ich möchte, dass du genauso immer darüber denken wirst, Severus. Es war meine Entscheidung, mich Lucius Malfoy zu widersetzen."

Er nickte steif, seine Kiefer mahlten. „Dass ich den gryffindorschen Mut als äußerst lästig empfinde, habe ich ja schon mehrmals erwähnt", brachte er schließlich hervor, woraufhin Minervas Lächeln noch etwas breiter wurde.

„Das hast du allerdings. Und trotzdem hast du in deinem Leben mehr davon bewiesen, als man einer Schlange zutrauen sollte. Ich bin stolz darauf, was mein Einfluss zustande gebracht hat."

„Dein Einfluss…" Er schnaubte.

„Willst du das etwa leugnen?"

„Wie könnte ich nicht?" Er hob seine Augenbrauen.

„Gryffindor ist in dir, Severus. War es immer, wird es immer sein. Der Sprechende Hut verwehrte dir ein besseres, ein _gutes_ Leben, indem er dich zu einem Slytherin machte. Aber es ist nicht zu spät und ich denke, das hast du verstanden." Sie sah kurz zu Hermine hinüber und lächelte. „Ich wünsche euch alles Gute."

Severus neigte den Kopf. „Ich danke dir, Minerva."

Danach wandte sie sich ab und kehrte in die Reihe zurück. Dieses Mal jedoch stellte sie sich an das andere Ende. Und während Filius sich als nächster daraus löste und zu Hermine ging, drehte Draco seiner früheren Schulkammeradin den Rücken zu und widmete Severus seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Ohne dass Severus etwas dagegen tun konnte, wurde seine Haltung gerader, steifer. Ein angedeutet spöttisches Lächeln lag auf Dracos Gesicht, als er vor ihm stehen blieb. Nach wie vor musste er zu ihm aufsehen. „Professor Snape", sagte er und auch seine Stimme klang von weit weg.

„Draco."

„Was macht der Panther?"

Severus' Mundwinkel zuckten kurz nach oben, als er sein Hosenbein von dem narbigen Bild zog und es dem Jungen zeigte.

Draco nickte nachdenklich. „Andernfalls hätten Sie sich auch niemals auf Granger eingelassen. Bei ihr haben Sie getan, was ich mir für mich erhofft hatte."

„Ich habe alles getan, um sie zu beschützen", präzisierte Severus.

„Ja, das haben Sie. Aber sie hatte auch einen gewaltigen Vorteil mir gegenüber." Draco drehte den Kopf, bis er Hermine sehen konnte, die sich gerade mit Filius unterhielt. Tränen standen in ihren Augen und immer wieder flatterten ihre Blicke hinüber zu der letzten Person in der Reihe: Ronald Weasley. Severus' Herz machte unwillkürlich ein paar nervöse Sprünge, erst Draco riss ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken: „Sie war in der Position, Hilfe annehmen zu können."

Severus blinzelte mehrmals und sein Blick stellte sich wieder auf Draco scharf. Er wirkte sichtlich verwirrt, was den blonden Mann lächeln ließ.

„Ich war der einzige, der mir hätte helfen können. Sie haben getan, was Sie tun konnten. Ich danke Ihnen, Sir." Und bevor Severus etwas darauf antworten konnte, hatte Draco sich umgedreht und war in die Reihe zurückgekehrt.

Severus hätte ihn gerne aufgehalten und ihm noch das eine oder andere gesagt. Aber als er genauer über diesen Plan nachdachte, fiel ihm auf, dass er gar nicht wusste, was er sagen wollte. Er _hatte_ getan, was er hatte tun können, ohne seine Tarnung zu riskieren. Es war trotzdem nicht genug gewesen.

Im nächsten Moment hörte er ein leises Räuspern aus der Höhe seines Bauchnabels. Filius sah zu ihm auf, die Stirn tief gefurcht. „Severus", begrüßte auch er ihn.

„Sturer, selbstloser Mistkerl", war Severus' Antwort, während er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Das Kompliment gebe ich zurück. Wärst du dort gewesen, würden wir uns nun vermutlich in vertauschten Rollen gegenüber stehen."

Severus sah ihn abschätzend an. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich hätte mich von _Crabbe_ umbringen lassen? Er war ein lausiger Kämpfer."

„Er kam von hinten."

„Er hat sich immer so laut bewegt, dass sogar meine Großmutter ihn hätte kommen hören!"

Daraufhin lächelte Filius das erste Mal. „Diese Gespräche haben mir gefehlt in den letzten Jahren."

Severus nickte. Es war ihm bisher nicht bewusst gewesen, aber auch er hatte es vermisst, sich mit Filius zu zanken, wie zwei alte Waschweiber es nicht besser hätten tun können. Er war einer der wenigen gewesen, die seine Worte immer richtig verstanden hatten – mit allem Sarkasmus und Zynismus, den er sich nicht abgewöhnen konnte.

Doch Filius' Miene wurde bald wieder ernst und er sah kurz zu Hermine hinüber, die sich gerade sehr tränenreich mit Ronald unterhielt. Sie spielte mit dem Ring, den sie noch immer an der Kette trug, und Severus verzog gequält das Gesicht, als er die Sehnsucht in ihrem Blick sah.

„Sie wird ihn immer lieben, Severus. Daran wirst du nichts ändern. Du kannst nur hinnehmen, dass sie dich auch liebt."

„Ich weiß."

„Severus, ich habe eine Bitte an dich." Filius' Stimme war lauter geworden, als Severus nach wie vor Hermine anstarrte. Nun wandte er mühevoll seinen Blick auf den kleinen Mann.

„Du kannst es also nicht lassen." Filius war oft mit Bitten zu ihm gekommen. Ob es sich nun um Tränke gehandelt hatte, um Alibis oder Gespräche, die er selbst sich scheute zu führen.

„Nein, nicht einmal im Tod. Aber dieses Mal geht es nicht um mich."

Severus runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich weiß, dass du ein guter Mann bist. Aber es steckt in dir. Du hast die Ekstase der Folter gespürt und so gut du die Erinnerung daran auch vergraben haben magst, es wird immer ein Erdbeben geben, das mächtig genug ist. Versprich mir, dass du das niemals vergisst."

„Das werde ich nicht. Du hast Recht, es steckt in mir. Aber Hermine tut es ebenso. Und der Knirps wird es auch." Er hielt dem Blick seines ehemaligen Kollegen mühelos stand.

Daraufhin lächelte Filius. „Ich wünsche euch viel Glück, Severus."

„Ich danke dir." Severus sah dem kleinen Mann hinterher, wie er sich wieder in die Reihe stellte. Sie wirkten ein bisschen wie eine Gruppe Schutzbeamter, Minerva, Draco und Filius. Es war ein eigentümliches Bild, einerseits schwer zu ertragen, andererseits eines, das er niemals wieder vergessen wollte.

Ein lautes Schluchzen brachte ihn in die Realität zurück. Ron wandte sich gerade widerwillig von Hermine ab, die sich eine Hand vor den Mund presste und versuchte, die Fassung nicht gänzlich zu verlieren. Minerva ging zu ihr und begann leise zu reden, zwang ihre beste Schülerin dazu, die Aufmerksamkeit von ihrem toten Mann zu nehmen, während dieser zu Severus kam.

Der rothaarige Mann sagte kein Wort, nachdem er Severus erreicht hatte. Keine Begrüßung, keine Beschimpfung, kein empörtes Aufbegehren. Severus vermutete, dass es einen Grund gehabt hatte, warum er erst zu Hermine gegangen war.

Lange Zeit sahen die beiden Männer sich an und schienen einander abzuschätzen, wie es im Unterricht niemals möglich gewesen war. Sie standen nicht mehr auf verschiedenen Ebenen. Sie waren gleichgestellt – abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass Severus lebte und Ronald nicht.

Die Geräusche, die von der anderen Seite der Kerzen kamen (sowohl Hermines Schluchzen, als auch Minervas Stimme), wurden ruhiger. Es schien, als hätte Minerva es geschafft, Hermine daran zu erinnern, dass Ron nicht länger Teil dieser Welt war.

Und genau das war es auch, was Severus sich mühsam ins Gedächtnis rief. Denn Ron hatte noch immer die Macht, Hermine leiden zu lassen. Vermutlich würde er diese Macht immer haben, aber Severus konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass diese Tatsache ihn wütend machte. Wut, die er an niemandem auslassen konnte, denn trotz allem wollte er das Einverständnis für diese Beziehung. Nicht, dass er Hermine und sein Kind aufgeben würde, wenn er es nicht bekam. Aber es würde vieles leichter machen.

Deswegen atmete er auch erleichtert auf, als Ron nickte. Mit grimmiger Miene zwar, aber er nickte. Doch er wäre nicht Ronald Weasley gewesen, wenn es dabei geblieben wäre: „Wenn Sie ihr wehtun, werde ich in Ihrem Unterwäschefach spuken. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Severus hob eine Augenbraue, lächelte minimal. „Haben wir, Weasley. Und jetzt gehen Sie, bevor ich Ihnen Punkte abziehe!"

Der jüngste der Weasley-Brüder wandte sich von Severus ab und kehrte zu den anderen zurück. Er stellte sich jedoch nicht in die Reihe, sondern ging weiter, bis zu der Person, die sich die ganze Zeit im Hintergrund gehalten hatte: Harry Potter. Severus starrte den Jungen an, der seinem Vater so ähnlich sah. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er die grünen Augen in dieser milchigen, farblosen Gestalt vermisste. Sie waren das Detail gewesen, das ihn stets die Ruhe hatte bewahren lassen.

Nun legte Harry eine Hand auf Rons Schulter und sagte etwas, das Severus nicht verstehen konnte. Ron nickte, schien aber sichtlich betrübt. Harrys und Severus' Blicke trafen sich und sie nickten einander zu. Dann sah Harry zu Hermine hinüber und als Severus es ihm gleich tat, bemerkte er, dass Hermine ihn ansah. Ihn und nicht Ron. Er lächelte leicht, was sie erwiderte. Dann machte er einen Bogen um die Kerzen und griff nach ihrer Hand, als er neben ihr stehen blieb.

Sie wandten sich den Geistern zu und beobachteten, wie einer nach dem anderen sich wieder in den weißlichen Schimmer auflöste und verschwand. Hermine lehnte sich gegen ihn und seufzte. „Keiner hat gefragt, Severus."

„Ich hatte es nicht anders erwartet." Sie sah zu ihm auf, die Augen noch immer gerötet und feucht. „Keiner von ihnen hat einen Grund, wiedergeboren werden zu wollen. Filius und Minerva wussten, dass sie sterben würden. Potter und Weasley haben hier keinen Platz mehr. Und Draco ist zu stolz, um unser Kind zu werden." Er verzog das Gesicht, während Hermine müde lächelte.

„Das klingt einleuchtend. Und ich muss sagen, ich bin froh, dass unser Kind seine eigene Persönlichkeit finden darf." Erneut strich sie über ihren Bauch und dieses Mal legte Severus seine Hand auf ihre.

„Das bin ich auch."

* * *

- 10.02.2003 -

* * *

Severus stellte die Tasche neben der Treppe auf den Boden und atmete mehrmals tief durch, um seinen heftigen Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Es war keine große Anstrengung gewesen, einmal nach oben zu gehen und die Tasche zu holen. Aber er war nervös. Seit Jahren war er nicht mehr nervös gewesen. Möglicherweise hatte es ihn deswegen nun umso heftiger erwischt.

Hermine hingegen stand im Garten. Ihr weiter Umhang flatterte ein wenig im Februarwind und die Reste eines heftigen Schneefalls bildeten einen harten Kontrast zu dem Schwarz des Stoffes. Sie stand leicht nach hinten gebeugt, stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte.

Langsam bewegte Severus sich auf sie zu und verließ das Haus durch die geöffnete Terrassentür. Der Wind hatte die Temperaturen im Inneren des Hauses schon um einige Grad gekühlt. Zum Glück würden sie die nächsten Stunden erstmal nicht hier sein.

Als er sie erreicht hatte, legte er seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und massierte die harten Muskeln, die er dort fand. Hermine stieß ein Stöhnen aus, das irgendwie erleichtert klang, und lehnte ihren Kopf nach hinten. „Das tut so gut", sagte sie leise.

„Die Heiler im Sankt Mungos könnten bestimmt noch mehr tun", erinnerte er sie und küsste ihren Hals. Ehrlich gesagt fühlte er sich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, noch länger hier im Garten zu stehen, während bei Hermine die Wehen in immer kürzeren Abständen kamen. Sie hatte ihm vor knapp fünf Minuten erzählt, dass sie bereits den ganzen Tag Wehen hatte, es sich aber noch nicht gelohnt hatte, ins Krankenhaus zu gehen (das war der Moment gewesen, in dem seine Finger zu kribbeln begonnen und sich merkwürdig von ihrem Hals angezogen gefühlt hatten).

„Ich weiß. Wir können auch gleich los." Ein Lächeln stand deutlich in ihrer Stimme.

„Wir können auch _jetzt_ los", beharrte er mit knurriger Stimme.

„Angst?", fragte sie verschmitzt, doch ihr Grinsen wurde von einer Wehe verzerrt.

„Nein, mein Liebling, das nennt man Vernunft." Er drehte sie zu sich herum und gab ihr Halt, bis die Schmerzen nachließen. „Was willst du überhaupt hier?"

Sie seufzte leise. „Abschied nehmen." Severus sah sie unverständlich an, woraufhin sie ihre Hand öffnete, die, die sie nicht in die Hüfte gestemmt hatte. Ihr Ehering fiel herunter, bis die Kette ihn auffing und munter baumeln ließ. „Ich denke, es wird Zeit." Sie löste sich von ihm und ging zum Zaun hinüber. Dahinter erstreckte sich ein mäßig bewaldetes Gebiet, in dessen Zentrum ein kleiner Teich lag. Das Wasser war dunkel und morastig, nichts in dem er freiwillig baden würde.

Hermine stützte sich am Zaun ab, betrachtete einen Moment lang den goldenen Ring und warf ihn dann so abrupt in den Teich, dass Severus leicht zusammenzuckte. Das dumpfe Platschen war kaum zu hören. Dafür konnte er die Kreise sehen, die sich über die Wasseroberfläche zogen.

Nach einigen weiteren Momenten drehte Hermine sich um und watschelte zu ihm zurück. Ihr Gang hatte sich auf sehr amüsante Weise geändert, seitdem sie einen Bauch in der Größe eines Medizinballs vor sich herschob. „Lass uns gehen. Ich glaube, ich könnte einen Schmerztrank gebrauchen", sagte sie, kräuselte ihre Nase und wischte sich verstohlen darüber.

Severus nickte, verbarg seine unendliche Erleichterung vor ihr und ergriff ihre Hand, um sie nach vorne in den Flur zu führen. Der Portschlüssel hing am Spiegel im Flur (was dieser nur widerwillig hingenommen hatte; er nutzte jede Gelegenheit, um sich lautstark darüber zu beschweren). Das Seidenband würde sie direkt in die Entbindungsstation bringen.

Hermines Hand fühlte sich warm an in seiner. Ihr Griff war fest und zuversichtlich. Severus spürte, wie ein großes Stück dieser Zuversicht auf ihn überging. Und er lächelte.

* * *

- ENDE -


	46. Epilog: Advocatus Angeli

Ein kleines Dankeschön! :)

* * *

- - -

**- Epilog -  
**Advocatus Angeli

- - -

* * *

Warmes Wasser spülte über Severus' Hände – seichte Wellen, die vom heftigen Strampeln des Säuglings verursacht wurden. Das zerknautschte Gesicht war noch etwas lila von der Anstrengung der Geburt und in den Hautfalten klebten Reste der weißlichen Käseschmiere. Mit einem langen Finger fuhr er die Leiste seines Sohnes entlang, als dieser das Bein ausstreckte und die Arme an den Körper zog, um ein weiteres Mal empört zu krähen. Die kleine Zunge vibrierte im weit geöffneten Mund und Severus lächelte, als er die zahnlosen Kiefer sehen konnte.

Er schob mit seiner großen Handfläche weiteres Wasser über den runden Bauch und griff nach einem der Füße, an dem sich die Zehen kräuselten, als er die Sohle berührte. Mit seinen schwieligen Fingern konnte er die weiche Haut des Jungen kaum spüren, so zart war sie. Und stand damit im krassen Gegensatz zu der Kraft, die hinter den Tritten steckte.

Die Tritte waren es, die Severus am besten an seinem Sohn kannte. Es war ihre Art gewesen, durch Hermines Bauchdecke miteinander zu kommunizieren. An das Aussehen hingegen musste er sich erst gewöhnen. Und an die Bezeichnung 'er', denn auch wenn Severus immer stur behauptet hatte, sie bekämen einen Jungen, so hatte er insgeheim geglaubt, dass Hermine ihre Tochter bekommen würde.

Doch der Säugling, dessen Arm er in seinem festen Griff hielt, während der schwere Kopf auf seinem Unterarm lag, war definitiv ein Junge. Severus lächelte erneut.

Die Medihexe, die die erste Untersuchung nach der Geburt vorgenommen hatte, war gegangen, nachdem alle Ergebnisse zufriedenstellend ausgefallen waren, und auch die Schwester hatte das kleine Zimmer verlassen. Zwar nur, um einer Lernschwester zu zeigen, wo sie frische Bettlaken fand, doch die wenigen Minuten reichten dem Tränkemeister.

In diesem Moment fuhr ein Schauer durch den kleinen Körper, der einen ganz eigenen Zauber hatte, und das Gesicht verzog sich zu einem weiteren markerschütternden Schreien. Mit seiner freien Hand fuhr Severus unter den Po seines Sohnes und hob ihn aus dem Wasser. Die zurückfallenden Tropfen verursachten helle Laute auf der Wasseroberfläche, die die Aufmerksamkeit des Kindes zumindest für einen Moment fesselten.

Dann legte er ihn auf das weiche Handtuch, das neben der Schüssel bereit lag, und schlug die freien Enden fest um die strampelnden Gliedmaßen. Nur die Hände befreite er aus dem weißen Stoff, weil er es mochte zu sehen, wie sie ziellos durch die Luft flogen.

„Mr. Snape?"

Er sah zur Tür, wo eine weitere Schwester stand. Vorhin hatte sie sich um Hermine gekümmert, jetzt lächelte sie, als sie den Jungen sah. „Sie können jetzt zu Ihrer Frau."

„Danke." Er klärte den Irrtum nicht auf, denn wenn es nach ihm ging, war es ohnehin nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis Hermines Nachname wie sein eigener lauten würde.

Vorsichtig nahm er das Kind in seine Arme und folgte der Schwester über den Gang. Der blonde Pferdeschwanz wippte vor ihm auf und ab und der Kragen ihrer Robe verrutschte einmal, so dass eine silberne Kette aufblitzte.

Der Rhythmus von Severus' Schritten und die Wärme des Handtuches hatten eine beruhigende Wirkung auf das Kind in seinen Armen und als er das Zimmer betrat, in dem Hermine sich von der Geburt erholen sollte, war er bereits eingeschlafen.

Hermine hingegen schrak auf, als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Die Erschöpfung der letzten Stunden war ihr deutlich anzusehen – zumindest bis sie Severus sah. Der Anblick ihres Kindes in seinem Arm gab ihr genug Kraft, um die Müdigkeit von einem Strahlen zu verdecken, das Severus vorher noch nie bei ihr gesehen hatte. Mühsam setzte sie sich auf und streckte die Arme aus, als er dicht genug an das Bett herangekommen war.

„Ich lass Sie dann alleine", verabschiedete die Schwester sich und nachdem Severus ihr zugenickt hatte, schloss sie leise die Tür hinter sich.

Einige Momente stand er still an Hermines Bett und beobachtete, wie sie ihrem Sohn unverständliche Dinge zugurrte. Sie benutzte alles, was ihr Körper zu bieten hatte, um ihn zu betrachten, zu erfühlen, kennen zu lernen und als ihr eigenes Kind zu identifizieren. Ihre Finger strichen über seine Stirn, die kleine Stupsnase und die leicht geöffneten Lippen. Sie stellte die zarten schwarzen Haare auf, die auf seinem Kopf wuchsen, nahm die Finger unter die Lupe und seufzte, als sie die Nägel betrachtete.

„Ich glaube, du bist niemals zuvor so sehr Frau gewesen", stellte der Tränkemeister fest und zog über das für Hermine doch eher sonderbare Verhalten eine Augenbraue in die Stirn.

„Und du bist niemals zuvor so unpassend rational gewesen", erwiderte sie, ohne den Blick von dem kleinen Gesicht zu nehmen.

„Touché." Doch sie war auch nicht dabei gewesen, als er seinen Sohn gebadet hatte.

„Willst du eigentlich für immer da hinten stehen bleiben, oder kommst du endlich her und lobst mich für meine unglaubliche Leistung?"

Die Augenbraue wanderte noch weiter nach oben und Severus blieb stehen, wo er war, da er die Reaktion auf seine Antwort absolut nicht abschätzen konnte: „Dich loben für etwas, das die Natur so vorgesehen hat? Findest du das nicht etwas maßlos?"

Und obwohl er keinerlei Vorstellung gehabt hatte, reagierte sie doch anders als gedacht: „Nicht im Geringsten. Immerhin hat er deinen Dickschädel."

Da lächelte er doch und ging um das Bett herum, um sich neben Hermine zu setzen, einen Arm um sie und das Kind gelegt. „Ich bin stolz auf dich", sagte er leise und schob mit der freien Hand ihre schweren Locken zur Seite, um sie auf den Hals küssen zu können. Ein Schauer fuhr durch ihren Körper und er konnte ihren Puls rasen sehen.

„Bei Slytherin...", murmelte sie dann mit schwacher Stimme und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen sein Kinn. „Was haben wir da bloß angestellt, Severus?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung." Doch für einen Moment sickerte dieselbe nackte Angst in seinen Körper, die auch die Schwäche in ihrer Stimme verursacht haben musste.

„Rückgängig machen geht wohl nicht, hm?"

„Schwer. Aber wenn du sie ablenkst und ich..." Er verstummte, als sie leise lachte.

„Wir brauchen einen Namen", stellte sie dann fest.

„Das Problem hätten wir im Vorfeld lösen können, wenn du nicht so stoisch darauf bestanden hättest, das Geschlecht geheim zu halten."

Sie ging nicht auf seinen Vorwurf ein, sondern kitzelte die Hand des Säuglings, als er sie im Schlaf nach oben streckte. Prompt schlossen sich die kleinen Finger um ihren eigenen und Hermine schnappte überrascht nach Luft. „Er ist so stark..."

„Das muss er vermutlich auch sein mit uns als Eltern."

Eine Weile schwiegen sie und obwohl Severus angenommen hatte, dass der Kleine Hunger haben musste, schlief er vorerst weiter. Vermutlich war ihm die Zeit nicht nur so lang vorgekommen, weil er sie tatenlos am Kopfende von Hermines Bett hatte verbringen müssen, sondern auch, weil sie wirklich so lang gewesen war.

„Möchtest du ihm einen traditionellen Namen geben?", fragte Hermine dann.

Severus rümpfte die Nase. „Severus wird _ihn_ kaum glücklich machen. Tobias wird _mich_ nicht glücklich machen. Und wie meine Großväter hießen, weiß ich nicht."

„Hat dich das nie interessiert?"

„Nein."

Sie schwiegen erneut, doch er konnte Hermine regelrecht denken _hören_.

„Und wie sieht es bei dir aus?"

„Mein Vater heißt Richard. Das ist nicht unbedingt der Name, den ich mir für meinen Sohn vorgestellt hatte."

„Und die Generation davor?"

Sie schürzte die Lippen. „Eric. Mein Großvater mütterlicherseits. Und Leslie väterlicherseits."

Severus schnaufte leise. „Reizende Auswahl."

Sie lächelte und sah ihn dann zum ersten Mal, seitdem er das Zimmer betreten hatte, direkt an. „Fällt dir etwas Besseres ein?"

„So aus dem Stegreif nicht. Aber wir hätten sicherlich etwas Besseres gefunden, wenn..."

„Ja, ich weiß, wenn ich nicht so stur gewesen und das Geschlecht unklar gelassen hätte", unterbrach sie ihn.

„Ich sehe, wir sind der gleichen Meinung", sagte er zufrieden und erstickte einen drohenden Einwand ihrerseits mit einem schnellen Kuss. „Eric finde ich akzeptabel."

„Akzeptabel, ja?"

„Ja. Es ist nicht Severus und nicht Tobias. Das reicht mir."

„Gut. Also Eric." Sie strich dem nun nicht mehr länger namenlosen Kind über die Stirn, als würde diese Geste es besiegeln. Und dann fügte sie hinzu: „Aber glaub ja nicht, dass du jede Diskussion gewinnst, nur weil du meinem Namensvorschlag zustimmst."

„Nicht doch", erwiderte er lang gezogen. „Das werden mir zu viele Kinder."

* * *

EDIT: Anja hat sich vom Epilog inspirieren lassen und eine kleine Anekdote dazu geschrieben. Ihr solltet sie lesen, es lohnt sich! :mrgreen:  
'Teuflischer Engel': http: // www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5054954/ 1/ _(Leerzeichen entfernen!)_


End file.
